Keep Holding On
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un empresario exitoso, proveniente de una familia adinerada para quien la posición es lo más importante. Kurt Hummel es un joven de escasos recursos que pasa por muchos apuros para cubrir las necesidades de su hija. La vida se encargará de unirlos pero la sociedad y los prejuicios de separarlos. ¿Sus diferencias serán más fuertes que sus similitudes?
1. Introducción

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Les traigo una breve introducción de lo que será esta nueva historia._**

 ** _Espero les guste y recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a saber lo que opinan sobre el material que les presento =)_**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

.

Las cinco de la mañana marcaban en el reloj y Kurt Hummel se levantaba de su cama listo para ir a bañarse y alistarse para salir a trabajar.

El agua era helada y con esta cualquier vestigio de sueño se esfumaba. Sabía que sólo tenía agua caliente por pocos minutos y sin lugar a dudas era para su pequeña hija de cinco años.

Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura abrió los cajones de la vieja cómoda de madera y tomó un jean bastante desgastado, una camiseta gris y un boxer para empezar a vestirse.

En pocos minutos estuvo listo y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de su habitación. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello castaño mientras extraía el exceso de agua con una toalla, en pocos segundos hubo terminado y se alejó para dirigirse a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y tomó dos naranjas, un plato pequeño que contenía algo de queso y un cartón de leche a la mitad. Del estrecho mesón cogió una funda en donde sólo quedaba un pan y suspiró con frustración. Con lo que tenía preparó el desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa.

Luego de eso salió de la cocina y atravesó el corredor que lo llevó hacia otra habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya. Abrió el cajón de la pequeña cómoda amarilla con flores rosadas para sacar un vestido sencillo de color blanco con una tira celeste que rodeaba la cintura y terminaba en un lazo en la parte posterior. Lo miró esbozando una ligera sonrisa y lo colocó a un costado.

Avanzó hacia la cama donde la mitad de una cabeza castaña aparecía y la acarició con amor. Se inclinó para darle un beso y con voz suave y un toque ligero comenzó a llamar – Princesa, es hora de levantarse – le tomó alrededor de un minuto lograr que bajara el cobertor con el que se cubría y un dulce rostro apareció.

\- Buenos días papá – sonrió.

Los ojos azules del chico se iluminaron como si hubiesen visto lo más hermoso del universo, y eso era justamente para él la pequeña que ahora lo observaba.

\- Buenos días dulzura – le besó la frente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya son las seis?

\- Faltan unos minutos.

\- ¿Y por qué me llamas antes de tiempo? – hizo un puchero adorable y el corazón de Kurt se llenó de amor y ternura al verlo.

\- Porque me dijiste que hoy querías que te trenzara el cabello con la cinta celeste, y eso toma tiempo.

\- Una trenza ¡Sí! – se sentó con una sonrisa radiante y segundos después se levantó de la cama, abrazó fuertemente a su padre y corrió al baño.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre ayudarla con el lazo de su vestido, peinarla, desayunar y tomar sus respectivos bolsos con sus cosas. La sujetó de la mano y salieron de la casa con los rayos del sol alumbrándolos.

Cuando era un adolescente lleno de sueños jamás se imaginó que a los veinticuatro años esta sería su vida. Tenía muchas carencias, y las cosas no eran fáciles, pero ver la sonrisa de esa pequeña y escucharla decirle "te amo papá" mientras sus ojos brillaban, valía la pena en lo absoluto todos los sacrificios que hacía y no cambiaría lo que tenía por nada en el mundo.


	2. Cap 1: La Vida de Kurt

**_Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la introducción._**

 ** _Aquí tienen el capítulo completo. Espero lo disfruten ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **La Vida de Kurt"**

* * *

.

Las cinco de la mañana marcaban en el reloj y Kurt Hummel se levantaba de su cama listo para ir a bañarse y prepararse para salir a trabajar.

El agua estaba helada y con esta cualquier vestigio de sueño se esfumó. Sabía que sólo tenía agua caliente por pocos minutos y sin lugar a dudas era para su pequeña hija de cinco años.

Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura abrió los cajones de la vieja cómoda de madera y tomó un jean bastante desgastado, una camiseta gris y un boxer para empezar a vestirse.

En pocos minutos estuvo listo y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de su habitación. No era muy útil por la cantidad de manchas que tenía, pero ahí había estado cuando se mudaron, y por más que intentó sacarlo, no fue posible. Al parecer sólo saldría si lo rompía y eso significaba arreglar la pared, lo cual era un gasto innecesario, así que ahí lo dejó.

Comenzó a cepillar su cabello castaño mientras extraía el exceso de agua con una toalla, no tardó mucho en haberlo terminado y se alejó para dirigirse a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y con pesar vio que estaba casi vacío. Tomó dos naranjas, un plato pequeño que contenía algo de queso y un cartón con leche consumido a la mitad. Del estrecho mesón cogió una funda en donde sólo quedaba un pan y suspiró con frustración.

Con lo que tenía preparó el desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa, lo importante es que su hija tuviese algo para comer. Él con un poco de leche y la fruta se las arreglaría.

Luego de eso salió de la cocina y atravesó el corredor que lo llevó hacia otra habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya. Abrió el cajón de la pequeña cómoda amarilla con flores rosadas para sacar un vestido sencillo de color blanco con una tira celeste que rodeaba la cintura y terminaba en un lazo en la parte posterior. Lo miró esbozando una ligera sonrisa y lo colocó a un costado, alistó las demás cosas y finalmente puso los zapatos a un lado.

Avanzó hacia la cama donde la mitad de una cabeza castaña aparecía y la acarició con amor. Se inclinó para darle un beso y con voz suave y un toque ligero comenzó a llamar – Princesa, es hora de levantarse – le tomó alrededor de un minuto lograr que bajara el cobertor con el que se cubría y un dulce rostro apareció.

\- Buenos días papá – sonrió.

Los ojos azules del chico se iluminaron como si hubiesen visto lo más hermoso del universo, y eso era justamente para él la pequeña que ahora lo observaba.

\- Buenos días dulzura – le besó la frente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya son las seis?

\- Faltan unos minutos.

\- ¿Y por qué me llamas antes de tiempo? – hizo un puchero adorable, y el corazón de Kurt se llenó de amor y ternura al verlo.

\- Porque me dijiste que hoy querías que te trenzara el cabello con la cinta celeste, y eso toma tiempo.

\- ¡Una trenza! ¡Sí! – se sentó con una sonrisa radiante y segundos después se levantó de la cama, abrazó fuertemente a su padre y corrió al baño.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre ayudarla con el lazo de su vestido, peinarla, desayunar y tomar sus respectivos bolsos con sus cosas. La sujetó de la mano y salieron de la casa con los rayos del sol alumbrándolos.

Cuando era un adolescente lleno de sueños jamás se imaginó que a los veinticuatro años esta sería su vida. Tenía muchas carencias y las cosas no eran fáciles, pero ver la sonrisa de esa pequeña y escucharla decirle "te amo papá" mientras sus ojos brillaban, valía la pena en lo absoluto todos los sacrificios que hacía, y no cambiaría lo que tenía por nada en el mundo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de dejar a su pequeña en casa de su amiga y vecina Mercedes, quien se encargaba de llevarla al pre escolar, se dirigió a su trabajo en una construcción.

La jornada era realmente pesada pero la paga era semanal, o al menos así había sido al comienzo, pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas y con dificultad le pagaban cada quincena.

Kurt estaba realmente preocupado, no podía fallarle a su hija, ella era lo más valioso y hermoso que tenía, debía velar por su bienestar, y hasta el momento se las había arreglado de una u otra forma, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más lo lograría.

Trabajó arduamente y con la esperanza de que le pagasen al final de la jornada, pero lo único que recibió fue la promesa vacía de que tal vez al día siguiente obtendría su dinero.

\- Hoy tampoco pagaron – comentó Robert, uno de sus compañeros.

\- Lo sé – suspiró el chico de cabello castaño – No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto. Me urge el dinero.

\- Comprendo. A mí también porque tengo gastos que cubrir, sin embargo entiendo que tu angustia es mayor por tu hija.

\- Así es. – suspiró con frustración – Me tengo que ir, espero conseguir algo por lo menos.

\- Suerte amigo.

\- Gracias.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, se acomodó en su lugar habitual con el pequeño cajón en su mano esperando tener algún cliente.

Personas iban y venían, pero ninguna se detenía, ¿es que nadie limpiaba sus zapatos ya? Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Deberías prestar atención! – farfulló un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente – Por eso no consigues clientes.

\- Lo siento – dijo apenado y sacó una silla plegable para que aquel sujeto se acomodara.

\- Estás loco si crees que me voy a sentar en esa cosa horrible y llena quien sabe de cuantas bacterias. Prefiero permanecer de pie.

\- No hay problema – respondió tratando de sonar amable. Se acomodó y empezó con su labor, suplicando por paciencia.

\- Por eso estás en la calle, personas como tú denigran este país. Mira ese trabajo mediocre que realizas. Mis zapatos están opacos.

\- Todavía no he terminado – soltó con aplomo. En otra época de su vida, Kurt Hummel no hubiese permitido que nadie lo tratase de esa forma, y mucho menos un prepotente engreído que se creía superior por el hecho de usar un traje caro.

Pero ahora era diferente, tenía una hija esperando por él en casa y sabía que necesitaba el dinero para cubrir sus necesidades, así que sólo se mordía la lengua cuando se topaba con personas como esta. Todo sea por su pequeña.

Mercedes lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía. ¡Cómo adoraba a esa mujer! Él le había prometido que le pagaría por todo lo que gastaba en su niña, pero ella le insistía en que lo hacía con mucho gusto y no tenía que devolverle nada.

Tal vez no en la actualidad, pero cuando las cosas mejorasen, se aseguraría de algún modo de compensárselo.

\- ¡Fíjate en lo que haces, pedazo de idiota!

Aquellas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y luego de disculparse siguió trabajando.

\- Qué se puede esperar de gentuza como tú. Pero esto es lo que obtengo por hacerle caso a mi sobrino de venir aquí contigo.

El castaño frunció el ceño y apretó los puños por unos segundos. La rabia bullía en su interior, pero no le quedaba nada más que aguantar con la boca cerrada. No podía darse el lujo de perder al único cliente que había tenido hasta el momento.

\- Me disculpo por el comportamiento tan hostil e irrespetuoso de mi tío – Una voz proveniente del costado del sujeto al que le limpiaba los zapatos retumbó de pronto, haciendo que el ojiazul voltease para ver.

Un joven elegante, de su edad aproximadamente, cabello negro rizado y unos lentes oscuros para el sol estaba ahí observándolo. Por un instante Kurt se quedó sin aliento, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas con el muerto de hambre este?

\- ¡Tío, basta! ¡No tienes por qué expresarte de esa manera!

\- No entiendo esa manía tuya de andar defendiendo a quienes no lo merecen. Además, yo hablo como a mí se me dé la gana – farfulló alejándose del lugar, dejando al castaño atónito y frustrado.

\- Señor, no me pagó – pronunció entre dientes.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, el hombre de cabellera rizada se había agachado para quedar a su altura – No sabes cuánto lo lamento. A veces se vuelve algo insoportable, y tuvo un mal día, aunque eso no lo justifica en lo absoluto. No tenía ningún derecho a faltarte el respeto.

\- Ah… eh… Sí, claro – respondió torpemente. La situación era la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido. Y a eso se sumaba que la proximidad del hombre de traje lo tenía atontado y empezaba a embriagarse con el aroma que se desprendía de éste y parecía abrazarse a sus fosas nasales.

\- Toma. – le entregó un billete – Gracias por tu tiempo y trabajo. – sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie – Ten una buena tarde.

\- Igualmente… Y gracias.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme. – pronunció mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud.

El ojiazul guardó el dinero en su bolsillo antes de acomodar su material y plegar la silla. El mar de emociones que lo embargaba era demasiado grande. Frotó su rostro varias veces y volvió a acomodarse en el lugar donde esperaba siempre por algún cliente.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, convencido de que nadie requeriría de sus servicios, decidió retirarse. Se hacía tarde y debía ir al supermercado para comprar algo de comida. Sabía que con cinco dólares no era mucho lo que podría adquirir, pero al menos llevaría algo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó un joven castaño en silla de ruedas.

\- Sí Artie, debo ir a comprar algo para el desayuno de Steph. Voy a dejar esto.

\- Seguro. Si necesitas algo, sabes…

\- Tranquilo, haces mucho al permitirme guardar mis cosas en tu almacén. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Descansa. Hasta mañana.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después del largo viaje que tomó ir en el metro, se encontraba frente al supermercado. No faltaba mucho para que cerrasen, pero con lo que tenía, sus compras serían muy rápidas.

Tomó una canasta plástica en la mano y se dirigió al pasillo de los lácteos por un litro de leche. Su siguiente parada fue en el área de la panadería, en donde buscó los panes que a su pequeña le gustaban tanto. En esos dos artículos ya eran casi cuatro dólares, negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos sólo por unos segundos.

Necesitaba algo de fruta, por lo que se dirigió a esa sección. Suspirando afligidamente tomó un par de manzanas y una naranja.

Con pesar se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección de las cajas para poder pagar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, deseando haber podido conseguir más cosas, pero sabiendo que era imposible.

Esperaba su turno pacientemente mientras jugaba con el billete entre sus dedos. Y fue en un movimiento que lo abrió y sus ojos casi se desorbitan al ver la denominación. ¡Eran cincuenta dólares! ¡Eso debía ser un error!

El hombre de traje tal vez se confundió al pagarle…O quizá fue su forma de compensar el comportamiento de su familiar. Después de todo la gente rica siempre trata de solucionar todo con dinero, al menos eso dicen.

¿Y si había sido una equivocación y regresaba al día siguiente a reclamarle? No, eso no era viable. No había ninguna posibilidad de que lo volviese a ver, aunque en ese instante era lo que más deseaba para poder agradecerle.

Se aferró a la idea de que había sido la paga por la forma en que el sujeto mayor lo había tratado. Y aunque no le gustaba que nadie le diera caridad, en ese momento decidió tragarse su orgullo y salir de la columna. Cambió la canasta por un carrito metálico y se dispuso a conseguir todo lo que fuese posible.

Para algunas personas, cincuenta dólares tal vez no eran nada y los gastaban rápidamente en cualquier cosa sin sentido, pero para él significaban mucho. Con esa cantidad podía poner comida en su nevera para una semana y media, sólo era cuestión de saber qué comprar para que rinda ese billete, lo cual para él no era ningún problema. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a hacerlo.

Atrás había quedado la época en la que Kurt Hummel gastaba a diestra y siniestra, sin fijarse en los precios de los artículos ni limitarse en ningún sentido. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, pero cuando sentía pesar en su corazón, se refugiaba en el recuerdo de su pequeñita, sus enormes ojos azules, su carita de muñeca, esa sonrisa que lo derretía por completo. Y cuando lo llamaba papá, era lo mejor del mundo, podía escuchar esa palabra cien veces al día, y siempre sonaba como un coro celestial.

Con varias bolsas llenas de comestibles y uno que otro artículo que le hacía falta en su hogar, Kurt salió del supermercado con una sonrisa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En una casa elegante, en medio de una abundante cena, se encontraban varias personas reunidas degustando del banquete mientras conversaban amenamente, hasta que un hombre mayor empezó a relatar como había sido su día, y parte de las anécdotas fue mencionar a un sucio joven limpiador de zapatos.

\- Y para variar – dijo con irritación – Blaine empezó a defender al andrajoso ese que ni siquiera podía hacer bien su trabajo… Si es que a eso se le puede llamar un trabajo.

\- No tenías por qué tratarlo así – volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado – Papá debiste escucharlo, fue grosero y totalmente inapropiado. Aquel chico no merecía eso. Se estaba ganando la vida decentemente, y sí – giró para ver a su tío – ese es su trabajo y no tiene nada de malo.

\- Trabajo, limpiar calzado… Já.

\- Aunque no lo creas o entiendas, no todas las personas tienen un empleo en donde pasen sentadas en sus lujosas oficinas con aire acondicionado.

-¡Basta Blaine! ¡No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto de esa forma!

\- ¿Faltarte el respeto? Esto es hilarante.

\- Es el colmo que pongas a cualquier miserable sobre tu familia.

\- ¿Es que no tienes corazón? No sabes los problemas que puedan tener él o cualquier otra persona que trabaje en las calles realizando diferentes labores. ¿Cómo es posible que te expreses así? – cuestionó con irritabilidad.

\- ¡Suficiente Devon! – pronunció su padre con voz autoritaria. No importaba que fuese un adulto, cuando alguno de sus progenitores lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, sabía que estaba realmente molesto con él, y eso no era bueno.

Te vas a disculpar con tu tío en este momento.

\- No voy a disculparme por defender lo que creo correcto. Y como mi presencia resulta molesta, es mejor que me retire – se levantó y cerró la silla – Hasta mañana – se dirigió hacia la salida en medio de la protesta de su padre y los comentarios de sus demás familiares.

Una vez en su auto, tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sabía que estaba alterado y que en ese estado no podía conducir.

Finalmente puso en marcha su vehículo, dejando atrás la impresionante residencia de sus padres para dirigirse a su departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un timbre sonó, y después de observar por la mirilla, una mujer de constitución gruesa y piel oscura abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa – Kurt, buenas noches.

\- ¡Buenas noches Mercedes! – devolvió la sonrisa – Lamento haber tardado, pero tuve que pasar por el supermercado y luego fui a casa a guardar las cosas. Había algunas que necesitaban ser refrigeradas de inmediato, y el viaje en metro es muy largo.

\- Entiendo, y no te preocupes. Sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto tener aquí a Stephy. Es tan adorable e inteligente.

\- Lo es. – pronunció con orgullo – No hay forma en que pueda agradecerte todo lo que haces por ella, la forma en la que me ayudas simplemente no tiene precio.

\- No digas tonterías, somos amigos, y los amigos están para darse la mano.

\- ¡Gracias! – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Eres la mejor!

\- ¡Papá! – un grito emocionado los hizo separarse y voltear a ver a la niña cuyo rostro estaba adornado con la más amplia y dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Princesa! – su rostro se iluminó.

La niña corrió y se lanzó hacia él. Kurt la levantó de inmediato, envolviéndola cálidamente entre sus brazos y llenándola de besos.

Después de una pequeña charla y varias palabras de despedida entre los adultos, la castaña fue por sus cosas y al regresar besó la mejilla de la mujer para luego tomar de la mano a su papá y juntos se dirigieron a su hogar.

Stephanie no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela, los juegos en los que participó, lo que sus amigas hicieron, lo bien que la pasó con Mercedes, lo que cenó y como ya había terminado casi toda su tarea.

Kurt la miraba embelesado. Esa voz era la cosa más dulce del mundo y jamás podría cansarse de escucharla.

El timbre sonó y la pequeña guardó silencio. Era raro que alguien fuese a su casa a esa hora. El castaño se asomó y vio con sorpresa a su amiga, por lo que abrió de inmediato.

\- Mercedes, ¿sucede algo?

\- Ay cariño, nos distrajimos conversando y olvidé darte esto – le entregó dos bandejas térmicas – Ya la calenté, sólo siéntate a comer antes de que se enfríe.

\- No tenías que…

\- ¡Hey! Te he dicho más veces de las que puedo recordar que siempre es un placer poder darles la cena. No me gusta cocinar sólo para mí. Ahora ve a comer – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Decir gracias no es suficiente – la abrazó y se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra la de ella, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura – No sé qué haría sin ti. Eres un ángel.

Después de que la chica dejó el hogar de los Hummel, se sentó a degustar de su maravillosa sazón mientras su hija se acomodaba su lado para concluir lo que le faltaba de la tarea.

Ellos ya tenían toda una rutina establecida, luego de escoger el vestido que usaría al día siguiente e indicarle a su papá si iba a llevar algún accesorio y cómo quería que la peine, entraba a bañarse. Ya lista y con su pijama puesta esperaba con un libro a que su papá saliera del baño, limpio y fresco. Él se acomodaba a su lado con cuidado de no caerse, debido a que el lugar libre era limitado, pero aun así, nada le impedía disfrutar de la lectura junto a su pequeña hasta que a los pocos minutos ella se quedaba dormida.

Se levantó despacio, tapándola bien y dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir sigilosamente y dirigirse a su habitación.

Se metió a la cama y se envolvió en el cobertor. Era una noche algo fría, aunque su corazón se sentía cálido con el recuerdo de su hija y la gratitud y cariño hacia sus amigos Mercedes y Artie.

Cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, a su memoria llegó el recuerdo de aquel hombre de fino traje que lo había defendido, pero lo más importante no era eso, sino su generosidad, porque gracias a él tenía lo suficiente para alimentar a su hija correctamente, por un tiempo al menos.

Aquel hombre con voz suave, dócil, llena de bondad. Era sin dudar alguien noble y con un corazón demasiado grande.

Bajo los vestigios de su recuerdo, Kurt finalmente se quedó dormido esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Cap 2: El Día a Día

**_Complaciendo a quienes pidieron la actualización de esta historia, les traigo estreno doble. Disfruten ;)_**

 _ **Dedicado a Kmiilo Bastidas, Robin Barraza, Fiore Velez, Miilo Dos, Olga Moreno, Karen Alfaro, Camy Gonzalez e Ivana D. Ortiz.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **El Día a Día"**

* * *

.

Por azares de la vida o quizá el destino, Kurt había visto en varias ocasiones a aquel hombre de cabellera rizada en el transcurso de la semana, pero no había podido expresarle su agradecimiento por la generosidad que tuvo anteriormente porque siempre iba acompañado por diferentes personas.

Al salir de la construcción se dirigió hacia el almacén de su amigo en busca de su material de trabajo. Había ocasiones en las que se quedaba ahí y otras en las que se desplazaba por diferentes lugares para tratar de conseguir más clientes, y esa era una de aquellas.

Luego de caminar lo suficiente decidió sentarse en una banca del parque en el que se encontraba. No había sido una mala idea ir allí puesto que había atendido a varias personas ya y todavía no era su hora de retirarse.

El sol parecía cooperar con él manteniéndose leve y escondiéndose entre las nubes por momentos. Sin duda había días mejores que otros, incluso le habían pagado en la construcción. Si bien no era todo lo que le debían, le dieron lo de la semana, que para él significaba bastante.

Y como si las cosas no hubieran sido bastante buenas ya, mientras contemplaba a los transeúntes ir y venir, pudo distinguir a aquel con quien tanto quería hablar. Automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y esperó con impaciencia que estuviese más cerca.

\- ¡Hola! – pronunció emocionado.

\- ¿Ah? – volteó al escuchar una voz detrás de él – ¡Oh! ¡Hola! – sonrió.

\- No sé si se acuerde de mí, pero...

\- Claro que te recuerdo. Y aún me siento apenado por la forma en la que te trató mi tío. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Olvídelo, no vale la pena. Y estoy bien.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- ¿Puede darme unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo?

\- Seguro, pero no me hables de usted. Somos como de la misma edad, así que deja de lado las formalidades.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno... Amm... No quiero que pienses cosas raras o que tengo alguna mala intención, sólo me acerqué para agradecerte por ese día, fuiste muy generoso.

\- En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué pensaría algo malo. Aclárame eso por favor.

\- Lo que sucede es que hay personas que cuando te les acercas piensan que quieres hacerles algo, que los vas a asaltar o alguna cosa de esas... Bueno, obviamente no es algo que a ti te pasaría, pero a mí sí. Tal vez es mi apariencia, no lo sé.

\- Eso es totalmente ridículo. Lo peor es que no dudo que sea así porque nuestra sociedad está ciega y totalmente condicionada por factores externos irrelevantes. Ese tipo de cosas me molestan tanto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero lamentablemente esa es la realidad.

\- Lo es – suspiró con pesadez – ¡Ah! Y lo otro que mencionaste, no tienes nada que agradecer. Mi tío se fue sin pagarte y eso no era justo.

\- Pero sabes que la cantidad que me diste era superior a...

\- Ni lo menciones. Espero que no lo hayas tomado a mal. Luego de hacerlo me di cuenta que podías haberte enojado o sentido ofendido, y te juro que esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento.

\- Entiendo. Y como dije antes, te lo agradezco. Me sacaste de un apuro muy grande.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, siendo así, me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

\- Lo hiciste – le sonrió – Ahora ven, siéntate.

\- ¿Por qué o para qué?

\- Tus zapatos necesitan ser lustrados.

\- ¡Oh! Pero no... No es necesario... Definitivamente no.

\- Voy a compensar el valor del dinero que me diste.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Quiero hacerlo.

\- Claro que no.

\- Entonces sí me voy a sentir ofendido.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

\- O me dejas hacer mi trabajo – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó varios billetes – o te devuelvo los cuarenta y cinco dólares – extendió la mano con el dinero y lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Wow! No voy a lograr que cambies de opinión, ¿o sí? Esa mirada es... Uff... Bien, entiendo. Y si no queda más remedio, el tono es marrón.

\- Perfecto – sonrió con satisfacción y guardó el dinero para proceder a abrir la silla plegable – Te aseguro que está limpia, tal vez luce un poco vieja y...

Antes de que terminase la frase, el chico ya se había sentado y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Kurt pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos que tenía, no sólo la mezcla de colores, sino también lo dulces que eran y esa forma en la que brillaban era perfecta.

La plática surgió tan natural entre ellos. No había clases sociales ni diferencias económicas, eran dos personas conversando a gusto sobre diferentes temas.

Un mensaje llegó interrumpiéndolos. El moreno lo leyó y frunció el ceño – Tengo que irme, se presentó algo en la oficina.

\- Entiendo. Igual ya terminé.

\- ¡Excelente trabajo! Hasta parecen nuevos. ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Gracias a ti!

\- Que tengas una excelente tarde.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¡Espera! Puedo ser tan despistado a veces.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé cuál es tu nombre.

\- Tienes razón – sonrió apenado – Hemos estado conversando y tampoco sé el tuyo. Soy Kurt.

\- Blaine – le sonrió ampliamente – Nos vemos. Cuídate. – se dio la vuelta y caminó con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Papá, papi, papito, papá – exclamaba la pequeña emocionada mientras rebotaba arrodillada en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – la miró por unos segundos antes de volver a posar sus ojos en lo que estaba revolviendo en una olla.

\- ¿Vamos a ir al cine más tarde?

\- ¿El cine? – pensó de inmediato en el costo de los boletos, claro que por su hija todavía pagaba la mitad, pero estando ahí sabía que querría alguna golosina, y nada de lo que venden en esos establecimientos es económico.

\- ¡Papá, papá!

\- Dime.

\- No me has contestado. ¿Vamos a ir al cine?

Observó el rostro de ilusión de su niña, la forma en que los ojos le brillaban, la expectación con la que saltaba – Claro, iremos.

\- ¡SIII! ¡Vamos al cine! ¡Vamos al cine! – empezó a saltar por toda la casa mientras aplaudía contenta.

Amaba ver a su pequeña tan feliz – ¿Y qué película quieres ver? – preguntó con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su corazón al contemplar la dicha que la inundaba.

\- Hay una de dos ositos que se pierden en la nieve y viven muchas aventuras. También está la de esos pingüinos locos que viajan por todo el mundo. O... o... la de las princesas. Ah, y hay otra de...

\- Ok, ok. Tenemos que revisar los horarios para poder escoger una. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos que ya está lista la comida.

\- Bueno – corrió hacia el baño, pero se regresó a la mitad del camino, ingresando a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Lo abrazó fuertemente por las piernas y apoyó su cabecita contra él por unos segundos mientras sonreía – ¡Gracias! Te amo.

Escuchar esas palabras siempre hacía latir con fuerza su corazón. La envolvió con sus brazos y se inclinó para besarla – También te amo mi princesa.

Después de haber almorzado y dejado todo limpio, se sentaron a revisar la cartelera y elegir la película. Al final Stephanie se decidió por la de los osos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Blaine Anderson! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

\- ¡Jon Méndez! ¡Siempre es bueno ver a un viejo amigo!

\- Lo de amigos es porque jamás quisiste nada conmigo.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! Eso fue en la secundaria, ya supéralo – rió.

\- Me rechazaste, eso no es fácil de olvidar.

\- Tenía novio.

\- Yo te hubiera hecho más feliz.

\- Fui muy feliz.

\- Pero yo era más atractivo – los dos rieron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas fuera del país.

\- Así era, pero mis padres me pidieron que viniera para lo del evento de caridad que realizan anualmente.

\- ¿Lo van a adelantar? Porque siempre lo han hecho en noviembre.

\- Tienen un viaje de negocios programado para esa fecha. Algo que salió y no pueden postergar o algo así. No estoy muy enterado del asunto.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y cuándo va a ser?

\- ¿No han recibido la invitación? Tus papás son de los primeros a quienes se las envían.

\- No los he visto en un par de semanas.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Problemas?

\- Ya sabes... Lo de siempre.

\- ¡Qué mal! Te mando por mensaje la información, porque lo van a realizar en un nuevo lugar.

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Y cuéntame, qué hace Blaine Anderson solo por aquí?

\- Despejar la mente, tratar de relajarme un poco.

\- Hay un cine cerca, ¿te gustaría ir?

\- Sí, por qué no.

\- Perfecto, vamos entonces.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Para mí una soda, un hotdog... o unos nachos, y dulces. No te olvides de los dulces.

\- ¿Qué dulces quieres?

\- Mmm... chocolates... Estos de aquí – señaló – O mejor estos... Me encantan estos con frutas también. ¿Puedo tenerlos todos?

\- No cariño, sólo uno.

\- Ay, quiero dos, por favor. Compra uno para ti y otro para mí y compartimos, ¿sí?

Con pesar el castaño vio los precios. _Son unos rateros, todo lo venden al doble de su valor normal_. _Por eso tienen semejantes emporios. Creen que nos sobra el dinero para gastarlo a manos llenas y seguirlos enriqueciendo_ – No es posible princesa – como le dolía negarle algo, pero no podía comprar ambos, por más que quisiera.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Seguro que sólo quieres un té?

\- Sí, no tengo hambre, únicamente sed. Pero no te detengas por mí Jon, compra lo que desees.

Blaine estaba a un costado observando los diferentes carteles en las paredes, los cuales anunciaban las películas próximas a estrenarse cuando vio pasar a pocos metros a un castaño llevando a una pequeña de la mano, y abrió los ojos muy ampliamente en sorpresa. _¿Kurt? ¿Quién es esa niña?_

\- Planeta Tierra llamando a Blaine Anderson. ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Algún buen prospecto?

\- Nada, sólo me pareció reconocer a alguien, pero creo que me equivoqué.

\- Suele pasar. Vamos.

\- Sí – empezó a caminar en dirección a donde vio al par ingresar.

\- ¡Blaine! ¿A dónde vas? Nuestra sala está del lado izquierdo. Al frente sólo exhiben películas infantiles.

\- No sé en qué estoy pensando. Como te comenté antes, necesito despejar la mente.

\- Me doy cuenta.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

A la salida del cine, Kurt caminaba con su hija hacia la estación del metro. Iban platicando sobre la película y nada lo hacía más feliz que la dicha de su pequeña. Sabía que tendría que ajustarse un poco durante los siguientes días, pero bien lo valía con tal de ver esos hermosos ojos brillando y esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Papi, ¿mañana podemos llevar a la tía Mercedes con nosotros al zoológico?

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Prometiste que mañana domingo iríamos al zoológico si te pagaban en tu trabajo, y sí te pagaron. Quiero ver al león y a la jirafa con su largo cuello, también...

\- Cariño, no podemos ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ya vinimos al cine.

\- Tú... me prometiste.

\- Lo sé, pero quisiste ver la película.

Le soltó la mano – Quiero ir al zoológico – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Princesa, en la casa hablamos.

\- Tú prometiste. Me mentiste.

\- Steph, cuando estemos en casa vamos a hablar. Ahora dame la mano.

\- No.

\- Stephanie, por favor no te comportes así. – la tomó de la mano y fue a ubicarse en la columna que había para abordar el metro.

Durante el trayecto, la llevó sentada en las piernas, observando con dolor como toda la felicidad que adornaba su rostro sólo unos minutos atrás, había sido sustituida por tristeza, y eso le rompió el corazón.

Ya en casa le explicó de la mejor forma posible la situación. Steph era una niña muy inteligente, claro que comprendió lo que su papá dijo, pero no significaba que por eso dejaba de sentirse decepcionada.

Por primera vez no quiso que el castaño fuese a leerle, y se quedó dormida llorando.

Kurt no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en que su niña era dulce, educada, acomedida, las maestras siempre le mandaban notas felicitándolo ya sea por la buena conducta, su entusiasmo en clases o el compañerismo que demostraba. No podía pedir una mejor hija, y en momentos como ese, era imposible no sentir que no estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad su labor como padre.

Con la angustia embargándolo, se levantó y empezó a caminar por toda la casa tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Finalmente optó por salir y sentarse en el pequeño escalón que estaba a la entrada de su casa.

Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas miró hacia el cielo – Lo lamento, te estoy fallando. No soy el padre que nuestra hija merece. Doy mi mayor esfuerzo, lo juro, pero no es suficiente. Las cosas no son fáciles, la vida es complicada y ya no sé qué hacer.

Quiero creer que puedes ver todo lo que sucede y que me escuchas en este momento. Te extraño mucho – permaneció en silencio por varios minutos mientras sus ojos se nublaban por completo.

Ayúdame Vane, por favor... De algún modo, sólo ayúdame.

\- Papi.

\- ¿Qué pasó, cariño? – se secó rápidamente el rostro – ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

\- Me levanté al baño y vi la luz de aquí encendida. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es porque no quise que me leas? ¿O porque no podemos ir al zoológico? – ante esas palabras trató de contenerse, estaba a punto de romper en llanto y no quería hacerlo frente a su pequeña.

Entiendo que no se puede. Ya iremos otro día, no importa. No te pongas así – caminó hacia el frente para poder mirarlo a la cara – Papito, no llores – lo abrazó y él se aferró a su hija con todas sus fuerzas – Ven, entremos para que me leas el libro.

\- Sí, mi amor. Vamos – se levantó sin soltarla e ingresaron a la casa.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Sólo por hoy.

\- Claro que sí mi princesa, pero vamos por el libro primero.

Cuando su niña estuvo dormida, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un costado para acariciarle el cabello.

Cerrando los ojos y con el cúmulo de emociones en su interior, se dejó invadir por los recuerdos.


	4. Cap 3: Vanessa

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Vanessa"**

* * *

 **.**

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

\- Te amo tanto que no es posible ponerlo en palabras - dijo feliz la chica de cabellera rubia ligeramente ondulada y ojos verde aceituna.

\- No más de lo que yo te amo - respondió el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién diría que el chico que me hizo llorar unos años atrás se terminaría convirtiendo en mi cómplice de vida?

\- No te hice llorar a propósito. Me estabas coqueteando y terminaste por invitarme a salir. Sólo te respondí con sinceridad.

\- La historia de mi vida... Todos los chicos que conozco son unos cretinos, y cuando finalmente aparece el único que es decente, resulta ser gay. Pero no me quejo, eso nos llevó a ser los mejores amigos, y no te cambiaría jamás por nada ni por nadie.

\- Ni yo a ti Vane, dirás que es una locura, pero no veo la vida sin ti.

 **ღ ღ ღ**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la amistad entre Kurt y Vanessa era realmente fuerte y a prueba de todo. Habían superado juntos los obstáculos que les puso la vida, sin imaginar que les tocaría en el futuro enfrentar el más grande de todos.

El lazo entre los dos era maravilloso y sumamente especial, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando mucho antes de que lo dijese, para comunicarse les bastaba una mirada o un gesto. Compartían demasiadas cosas y se habían vuelto extremadamente unidos.

No guardaban ningún secreto entre ellos, no había nada de sí mismos que el otro no supiera, y tenían una complicidad absoluta, situación que era envidiada por algunos y admirada por otros tantos.

Fue Vanessa quien alentó y apoyó a Kurt para hablarles a sus padres acerca de su orientación sexual, y quien después permaneció a su lado siendo su soporte hasta que ellos lo aceptaron.

Por su parte, Kurt la acompañó y alentó cuando les habló sobre su primer novio a sus progenitores, y la ayudaba a que se vieran a escondidas hasta que logró convencerlos y consiguió su permiso.

Cuando el castaño tuvo su primer corazón roto, ella no se separó de él ni un instante, y cuando la rubia pasó por la misma situación, él no la dejó ni a sol ni a sombra.

Tantas situaciones, demasiados momentos, muchos sueños compartidos. Los dos querían convertirse en grandes publicistas y pondrían su agencia en sociedad algún día. Habían trazado todo un plan de vida, sin imaginar que el destino tenía otros planes.

 **ღ ღ ღ**

Un día saliendo de clases, la ojiverde se desmayó sin una causa aparente, motivo por el cual sus padres la llevaron al médico para que le hiciera una evaluación y le mandase todos los exámenes pertinentes. No importaba el costo, ellos tenían el dinero suficiente para solventarlos, lo único que interesaba era el bienestar de su única hija.

Kurt estaba sumamente preocupado y consternado porque durante semanas no le permitieron verla. Los padres de la chica le decían que le estaban haciendo pruebas constantes y que ella se sentía muy cansada. Aun así, el no dejaba de enviarle mensajes a diario esperando en algún momento recibir respuesta.

Un mes había transcurrido desde lo ocurrido cuando el ojiazul recibió una llamada y saltó de la emoción al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Este tiempo sin ti ha sido terrible.

\- Estoy mejor, creo.

\- ¿Crees? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Te he extrañado tanto Kurt.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - con sólo escuchar su voz sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Puedes venir mañana? Mis padres no van a estar y necesito que hablemos.

\- Seguro, ahí estaré.

Al día siguiente Vanessa le contó el porqué de su ausencia, lo que había estado sucediendo con los médicos y exámenes que le realizaron. Fue así como el castaño permaneció en estado de shock durante varios minutos antes de empezar a llorar desesperadamente abrazado a su amiga. Había sido diagnosticada con una estenosis aórtica.

Le costó mucho asimilar la noticia, y era duro verla agotada la mayor parte del tiempo y con los estragos de su enfermedad, sin embargo no dejó de estar a su lado.

 **ღ ღ ღ**

\- Kurt, esto es muy importante para mí y lo sabes.

\- Pero es riesgoso. Tu corazón se verá forzado.

\- Ya hablé con mi médico, y él va a ayudarme. Me dijo que podemos controlar todo durante el proceso. Estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, pero necesito tu apoyo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ser mamá es uno de mis sueños más grandes, y tal vez el único que voy a poder realizar. Quiero tener un bebé más que nada en este mundo.

\- Si no representa un riesgo para ti...

\- Kurt, por favor. Sé que mis padres probablemente pensarán que es una locura, pero es mi decisión. Soy mayor de edad y no pueden impedirme tener un bebé si es lo que deseo. Lo voy a hacer con o sin su apoyo.

Pero si tú me das la espalda - un nudo se le formó en la garganta y miró hacia un costado tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo Vane. Nunca podría dejarte de lado - se acercó y la abrazó.

\- ¡Gracias! Tienes un corazón tan noble y puro - se hundió en los brazos que la sostenían y se permitió ser consolada - Hay algo más que necesito decirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quiero que seas el padre de mi bebé.

\- ¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

\- No, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Eres el chico más maravilloso, dulce, cariñoso, tierno, bondadoso, honesto, luchador, inteligente y fabuloso que pueda existir. No hay nadie como tú, y esas cosas se transmiten en los genes, o al menos es lo que he escuchado. Quiero que mi bebé tenga todas esas cualidades, además, sé que nadie podría amarlo como tú lo harías.

\- Vane, esto es tan inesperado... Somos muy jóvenes y un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero estoy segura que mi hijo o hija será inmensamente feliz contigo porque serás el mejor papá del planeta.

Ambos queríamos tener hijos en el futuro, hablamos sobre eso en diferentes ocasiones. Tú serías el padrino de mi primer bebé y yo la madrina del tuyo. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado, y es por eso que te pido que me permitas ser la mamá de tu bebé y que seas el papá del mío.

Un único hijo que será de los dos, y el recordatorio de esta amistad tan grande que nos ha unido durante todos estos años.

\- Vane...

\- Sería por medio de fecundación in vitro, aunque podríamos hacerlo del modo tradicional.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No hay forma de que eso pase!

\- Lo sé. Traté de visualizarlo, pero es tan raro.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

\- Claro, aunque necesito tu respuesta lo más pronto posible. El doctor dijo que tienen que empezar a prepararme, y a veces toma tiempo, y eso es lo que menos tengo.

Varios días después de haberse ausentado por completo, el castaño llegó a casa de su mejor amiga con una rosa amarilla. La tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego mirándola a los ojos pronunció "acepto".

 **ღ ღ ღ**

Sus familias estaban contentas con la amistad que ellos tenían, y siempre los apoyaron en todo, pero al saber de la decisión que habían tomado, se alteraron completamente. Las palabras fuertes retumbaron en el hogar de los Foster, en donde los dos jóvenes habían convocado la reunión con sus respectivos progenitores.

\- ¿Es que están locos? - farfulló el padre de la chica - Un bebé no es un juguete ni un capricho. Es probablemente la más grande responsabilidad que una persona puede tener durante toda su vida.

\- Ni siquiera se han graduado de la escuela y están pensando en hijos - exclamó la madre de la rubia - ¿Creen que van a poder estudiar y hacerse cargo de un bebé? ¿Cómo harán el siguiente año cuando deban ir a la universidad? Y eso sin contar los riesgos que implica un embarazo para ti Vanessa.

\- No voy a ir a la universidad. Mis días están contados y no pienso desperdiciarlos asistiendo a clases. Es más, voy a retirarme, no tiene sentido.

\- Los estudios no son un desperdicio - proclamó nuevamente el hombre mayor.

\- No digo que lo sean, pero en mi caso sí es así. ¿Para qué voy a estudiar papá? No voy a poder concluir la carrera probablemente, y si lo hago, no ejerceré. Lo que quiero es ser mamá, y Kurt y yo deseamos esto mucho.

\- ¿Desear esto? ¡No tienen idea de lo que significa! - bufó el padre del castaño.

\- Hemos tomado la decisión y lo llevaremos a cabo papá. No les estamos pidiendo permiso sino su apoyo y comprensión – manifestó el ojiazul con seguridad.

\- ¡Definitivamente no! - fue el turno para hablar de la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos idénticos a los de su hijo - Ustedes no han pensado en el futuro. Y perdonen que sea tan directa y tal vez algo cruel, pero ¿qué pasará cuando el corazón de Vanessa no resista más?

Cuando ella no esté tendrás que hacerte cargo tú solo de ese bebé, Kurt. Entonces vas a lamentarlo.

\- Pueda que no sea fácil, pero nunca lamentaré tener un hijo, mamá. Menos si es de Vane.

\- Los hijos deben ser fruto del amor.

\- Kurt y yo nos amamos, mamá. Tal vez de una forma diferente, pero nuestro amor es más grande de lo que puedas imaginar, y como él dijo, les estamos notificando nuestra decisión y sólo les pedimos apoyo.

\- ¡Por mi parte no lo van a tener! - dijo con firmeza la Sra. Foster.

\- ¡Conmigo no cuenten! - confirmó el padre de la rubia.

\- Si van a continuar con esta estupidez, ¡olvídate que tu madre y yo existimos Kurt!

El ojiazul tomó a su amiga de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos cuando ella empezó a temblar - Bien, lo haremos sin su ayuda, no vamos a detenernos.

\- Así es - mencionó la chica con la voz casi quebrada - Vamos a tener un hijo y lo amaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, y si ustedes no quieren ser parte de la experiencia, perfecto. Podemos hacerlo solos.

Después de aquella discusión, sus padres cumplieron con lo prometido y les dieron la espalda. Los dos se sentían heridos y decepcionados, pero no permitieron que eso los detuviera.

Buscaron un departamento y se mudaron juntos. Empezaron a asistir al médico y antes de lo que se imaginaron recibieron la noticia de que la fecundación había sido un éxito. Iban a ser padres y no había marcha atrás.

 **ღ ღ ღ**

Disfrutaron juntos de todo el embarazo, asistieron a los controles, lloraron con cada ecografía, compraron la cuna, ropa y todo aquello que iban a necesitar. Aunque en ocasiones Vanessa estaba extremadamente cansada o se ponía mal, con el tratamiento y cuidados médicos adecuados continuó adelante y sin mayor problemas hasta el final de su gestación.

El parto era otro tema del que habían hablado en muchas ocasiones, y aunque ella quería que fuese de forma natural, terminó cediendo ante la sugerencia de que lo mejor tanto para ella como para la niña que esperaba era una cesárea.

Luego del nacimiento de Stephanie, las cosas se complicaron porque Vanessa se puso mal, así que Kurt debió cuidar de ella y de su pequeña.

Había días en que sentía que se volvería loco, pero con la ayuda de su amiga Nina, quien los había apoyado desde que le comentaron lo que pensaban hacer, logró salir adelante hasta que la chica se estabilizó.

 **ღ ღ ღ**

Cada minuto fue capturado en videos y fotografías. Eran demasiados momentos que merecían ser atesorados para siempre.

Eran felices con su pequeño tesoro, su pedacito de cielo como Vanessa le decía, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que la enfermedad seguía su curso y se había complicado en los últimos meses.

Los gastos médicos eran cada vez mayores, y lo que los chicos tenían guardado empezaba a agotarse. Kurt dejó la universidad para conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo porque no podía ni quería permanecer lejos de su hogar por tantas horas.

Tuvieron que mudarse a un lugar más sencillo y limitarse con los consumos puesto que era difícil seguir pagando un alquiler tan alto, las cuentas mensuales, el tratamiento médico, y comprando pañales, fórmula y demás cosas que su bebita requería.

Poco después de que Stephanie cumplió un año y medio, Vanessa falleció.

La noche anterior habían estado conversando hasta entrada la madrugada. El futuro era tan incierto que daba miedo, y sólo quedaba seguir luchando.

\- Kurt, sé que el tiempo se acerca, cada vez estoy más enferma y me da tanta tristeza no ver a nuestra bebé crecer, además de tener que dejarte con toda la carga encima.

\- No es ninguna carga, amo la vida que tenemos, a pesar de sus complicaciones. Te amo y amo a nuestra hija.

\- Lo sé. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte elegido como el padre de Steph. Eres el mejor, y estoy segura que siempre procurarás su felicidad y bienestar.

\- Lo haré. Voy a cuidar de ella en todo momento, y me esforzaré al máximo porque nada le falte. Le daré la vida que merece, te lo prometo.

\- Te creo. - le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste - Te amo mucho Kurt.

\- También te amo Vane.

Cuando el castaño despertó, su mejor amiga parecía estar dormida plácidamente a su lado, pero notó de inmediato que no respiraba y supo lo que había pasado.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

Con las lágrimas bañando su rostro y empapando su ropa, el castaño miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza - Perdóname Vane, perdóname por no cumplir con lo que te prometí.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Una nueva semana empezaba y Blaine estaba cansado de todos los problemas de la empresa, así que decidió que era el momento de hacer una pausa, total, era uno de los tantos negocios de su padre y no tenía por qué complicarse la vida.

Se dirigió al parque con la idea de tal vez volver a ver a Kurt. Por alguna razón que no entendía, luego de ese encuentro no había dejado de pensar en él, en lo inteligente que era, en sus hermosos ojos, en esa cálida sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente esperaba verlo, quería hacerlo, así que apresuró su paso y al llegar se sentó en la banca donde estuvieron aquel día platicando.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Kurt, Kurt. - proclamaba un chico a la hora del almuerzo en la construcción.

\- ¿Qué sucede Robert?

\- Hay una oportunidad de trabajo para esta semana.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- El día miércoles habrá un evento de caridad organizado por una de estas familias ricachonas, y están buscando personal de servicio para ese día.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo sabes?

\- Me contrataron ya, y ese mismo día me preguntaron si conocía a personas de confianza, por eso te estoy avisando.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro por ti. Un dinero extra no cae nada mal.

\- ¡Exacto! Y más a ti que tienes a tu hijita. Anota la dirección y el número de teléfono para que puedas contactarlos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El moreno había llegado al evento organizado por la familia de su amigo y trataba de mezclarse con la multitud. Todavía estaba decepcionado por no haber encontrado a cierto ojiazul durante toda la semana y esperaba distraerse lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en eso.

Kurt portaba el uniforme que le habían dado, y le quedaba de maravilla, aunque le molestaba esa necesidad de querer dividir y crear la forma de distinguir a las personas.

Esa gente de dinero era tan difícil de tratar y complacer. Ya se había topado con dos personas que lo hicieron pasar un mal momento, pero ahí seguía. Sólo cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su niña, todo lo hacía por ella.

Se sentía increíblemente agotado y los pies le dolían, así que en un momento determinado se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones. Ahí se arrimó contra la pared para descansar un poco.

Al poco tiempo sintió unos pasos y se enderezó de inmediato, buscando con pesar sus zapatos para ponérselos.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Blaine?

\- El último lugar donde se me hubiera ocurrido que te encontraría es aquí.

\- Lo mismo digo.

En cuestión de segundos empezaron una plática. Todo se daba de forma natural entre ellos nuevamente.

\- ¡Hummel! - interrumpió un hombre de traje - ¿Acaso crees que se te paga para venir a esconderte y evadir tus responsabilidades?

\- No está evadiendo nada, está aquí conmigo.

\- Sr. Anderson, mil disculpas. No lo había visto.

\- Bien, ahora retírate por favor.

\- Sí señor. De inmediato.

Cuando estuvieron solos lo contempló por unos segundos - ¿Por qué toleras esto?

\- Necesito el dinero, y a veces sólo toca cerrar la boca y continuar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La vida no es fácil para todos.

\- Entiendo eso, pero... Es obvio que estás cansado, sin embargo sigues trabajando.

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo una hija que me espera en casa, y debo cubrir sus necesidades.

\- ¿Tienes una hija?


	5. Cap 4: Circunstancias

**_* Veronica Rucci_** _¡Muchas gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras! Me motivas para seguir dando lo mejor en cada capítulo que escribo y me hace feliz saber que te inspiro :')_

 _Me alegra que la estés disfrutando. Besos y un abrazo a la distancia._

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** _Kurt y su hija son un amor._

 _No, no es mpreg ni tampoco hay otro padre. La tuvo con su mejor amiga._

 _Sí, su vida es bastante difícil, pero su hija en su inspiración para seguir adelante._

 _Burt aparecerá en varias ocasiones._

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** _Es siempre un gusto saber que logro atraparte con una nueva historia. ¡Gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo que me das!_

 _Blaine es un sol y su familia quiere eclipsarlo._

 ** _* Betsy Bets_** _¡Eso me emociona! El tío de Blaine se cree superior y trata a todos así._

 _Les traigo capítulo doble =)_

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** _¡Gracias infinitas!_

 _Sí, son pobres, su historia se está conociendo poco a poco. Lamentablemente sus padres le dieron la espalda, al igual que los de Vanessa a ella, pero salieron adelante juntos._

 _Kurt ama a su pequeña más que a nada en el mundo. Ella es su razón de luchar día a día._

 _Así es, Blaine es divino y tiene un corazón enorme... Ahora ya sabe de la niña :O_

 ** _* robinnxc_** _¡Wohoo! Me alegra haberte enganchado con otra historia =D_

 _Poco a poco se va desarrollando la trama ;) Sí, Blaine es todo un amor y tiene un corazón inmenso._

 _La interacción Klaine ha empezado y la química entre ellos es total._

 _Así es, Kurt se esfuerza mucho para salir adelante y darle todo a su hija, ella es su vida._

 ** _* monnaibarra_** _¡Yay! ¡Es genial que te guste tanto esta nueva historia!_

 _El tío de Blaine es prepotente y bastante nefasto, ya se metió con Kurt, pero no faltará quien lo defienda._

 _Sí, Kurt es un excelente papá, pero él a veces no lo siente así por todas las carencias y limitaciones en la vida de su hija._

 ** _* Gabriela Cruz_** _¡Muchas gracias! Aquí otra actualización._

 ** _* Montserrat Pool_** _¡Aww, muchas gracias! Me motivas para seguir escribiendo con ahinco y darles lo mejor. Hoy tienes actualización doble ;)_

 ** _*Nicol López Alcívar_** _Tampoco pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero ando inspirada y empecé a escribir._

 _Kurt tiene una vida muy complicada, pero su hija es su motivación. Blaine es un dulce, y detesta que las personas sean tratadas de forma irrespetuosa, él no cree en las diferencias sociales. Su familia lamentablemente tiene un concepto diferente._

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Blaine es muy diferente a su familia afortunadamente._

 ** _* Georgi G_** _Me alegra que así sea =)_

 _Sí, Blaine es un sol y Kurt no se queda atrás. ¡Gracias!_

 _Una historia llena de amor y tristeza es la de Kurt con Vanessa._

 ** _* jeny_** _Sí, Kurt es un gran padre y Blaine es muy bueno =)_

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** _Se conocieron pronto :) Blaine es muy noble, diferente al resto de sus familiares._

 _No, no es mpreg._

 ** _* Camy Gonzalez_** _Finalmente estrené esta nueva historia. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto =)_

 ** _* Nahuel Lopez_** _¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que te enganches con otra de mis historias =D_

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** _Para Kurt su hija lo es todo, y ella lo ama mucho también. Me alegra que te guste tanto esta nueva historia._

 _Blaine y Kurt ya se encontraron y la química entre ellos es innegable._

 ** _* Grody10_** _¡Gracias! Me hace feliz saberlo. La interacción entre Kurt y Blaine ya se dio =)_

 _Aquí ya la actualización._

 ** _* IvannaO_** _¡Yay! Me emociona que te haya llegado._

 ** _* Andrea_Hummel_** _¡Muchas gracias! Aquí lo que esperabas ;)_

 ** _* littleporcelana_** _¡Gracias por seguir apoyando mis historias!_

 ** _* roxipm9_** _¡Gracias! Hay muchas emociones y sentimientos en esta historia. Aquí tienes otro capítulo._

 ** _* G_** _No es M-preg, pero estoy preparando dos historias que sí lo serán, una de Kurt y otra de Blaine ;)_

 ** _* DCrissVM_** _Kurt tenía una vida con muchas comodidades, pero como habrás leído ya, sus padres le dieron la espalda cuando decidió ser papá._

 _¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aquí otro capítulo ;)_

 ** _* brendagleek22_** _¡Yay! Me encanta saber que te ha enganchado de esa forma._

 _Sí, la historia de Kurt y Vanessa es muy dulce pero triste._

 ** _* LetyBL_** _Así es, una historia con muchas emociones involucradas._

 _Kurt lleva mucha tristeza en su corazón, pero Blaine ha llegado a su vida para darle algo de felicidad._

 ** _* NahirAstro_** _¿Te imaginas si no tuvieran final? Me complace saber que sigo enganchándote con cada nueva historia *-*_

 ** _* JaviHummelMalik_** _¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _* MatthewToala_** _¡Me hace feliz que te guste tanto! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_

* * *

 _ **Me siento abrumada por la respuesta tan positiva que ha tenido esta historia. Sus comentarios me alientan para continuar con esta idea =)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Circunstancias"**

* * *

.

Durante varios días Blaine pasó pensando en la plática que tuvo con Kurt. No podía creer que tuviera una hija, había una sensación extraña en su pecho respecto a ese acontecer y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que con esa vida tan difícil que tenía el ojiazul, una pequeña dependiera de él. Ya era bastante complicado que trabajase en esa construcción que no le pagaba cuando debía, por lo que se veía en la necesidad de recorrer las calles para limpiar zapatos, y no siempre conseguía clientes. ¿Cómo podía cubrir sus necesidades y las de su niña?

Situaciones como esas lo hacían sentirse molesto. No era justo definitivamente, y eso lo enfermaba.

Sí, hay personas que empiezan desde cero y a base de trabajo constante, esfuerzo y sacrificios, logran tener grandes fortunas, como en el caso de los padres de su amigo Jon Méndez. Y están los que tienen dinero porque lo han ido heredando y multiplicando generación tras generación, como en el caso de su familia y de muchas otras que conocía.

Pero el punto estaba en que sin importar de donde vino la fortuna, debería ser compartida con los menos afortunados.

Ideas como esas le habían ganado varios gritos de parte de su tío en diferentes ocasiones, quien bramaba con frases tales como "si son pobres es porque quieren serlo", "si desean vivir mejor entonces tienen que trabajar más fuerte y dejar de buscar el facilismo en todo lo que hacen", "si viven en esas condiciones es porque no se esfuerzan lo suficiente", y muchas más.

Pero era tan absurdo, un claro ejemplo de eso era Kurt, quien trabajaba arduamente durante todo el día, sin embargo las circunstancias no eran favorables para él. Tenía una vida complicada y llena de padecimientos, pero no se debía a que quería que fuese así o a que no se esforzaba. Lo hacía, vaya que sí, lo daba todo por salir adelante, sin embargo eran muchos los factores que no le permitían prosperar como deseaba y merecía.

Y ahí apareció un nuevo pensamiento, ¿qué sucedía con la pareja del castaño?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿no ganaba lo suficiente?, ¿o era tal vez otra víctima del desempleo?

Tantas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y ninguna tenía respuesta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Empezaba recién una nueva semana y el castaño sentía que ya no podía más, algunos compañeros habían renunciado y los estaban poniendo a los que permanecían en la obra a realizar las funciones de aquellos que se habían ido.

\- Cariño, deberías renunciar también. Te están explotando.

\- Sabes que no puedo Mercedes, necesito ese trabajo.

\- Tienes que buscar en otro lugar.

\- ¿En qué momento?

\- Tómate un par de días. Honestamente Kurt, te estás acabando. Cada día te veo más agotado y delgado. Incluso pareces mayor de lo que eres. Si sigues en ese ritmo terminarás enfermándote y eso será peor.

\- Comprende que...

\- Entendería si me dijeras que es un gran trabajo, que ganas muy bien, tienes beneficios y un largo etcétera, pero no es así. Te dan más y más cosas que hacer y ni siquiera te pagan a tiempo.

Mírate, tus manos están llenas de callos y pequeños cortes. Tienes varias marcas en tu cuerpo, y eso incluye la cicatriz de la rodilla. Sí, son "gajes del oficio" – hizo comillas con los dedos – pero no lo valen.

Eres un luchador nato, te esfuerzas y das todo de ti, sin embargo, allí no te valoran ni aprecian lo que haces.

\- Mientras no tenga algo seguro, no puedo renunciar.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conseguir otro trabajo si pasas en esa construcción todo el día?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los nervios de Kurt estaban destrozados, recibir esa llamada de la escuela de su hija donde le dijeron que había sucedido algo y tenía que ir a buscarla era como una pesadilla. Se repetía a sí mismo que si estuviese mal se lo habrían notificado, sin embargo no podía evitar tener pensamientos fatalistas.

El camino se le hacía largo y cada vez que el bus se detenía, sentía que eran minutos valiosos que perdía.

Finalmente llegó a la estación donde debía quedarse y corrió a toda prisa, el pre escolar quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Una vez frente al centro de infantes tuvo que hacer una pausa para regular su respiración y calmarse. No quería entrar gritando y haciendo un alboroto de forma histérica.

En ese momento pudo notar que no era el único que había sido llamado para recoger a su hija, todos los niños y niñas estaban saliendo en la mayoría con sus mamás y unos cuantos con su papá. En cierto modo le dio algo de alivio porque los pequeños iban felices, así que no podía haber sucedido nada malo.

Al final resultó ser un problema con la plomería, por lo que debieron enviar a todos a casa, pero él tenía que regresar al trabajo, sin embargo no iba a llevar a su hija a la construcción, no era un lugar seguro para una pequeña de cinco años. Aunque Stephanie fuese muy inteligente y entendiese que debía quedarse quieta en un solo sitio, no dejaba de ser una niña curiosa e inquieta, y podía lastimarse con tanto material que había disperso en el lugar.

Tampoco podía llevarla con Mereces puesto que ella estaba en su trabajo, y no tenía más nadie que lo pudiese ayudar. No es que no tuviese más amistades, pero todos estaban laborando, además de que no le confiaba a su hija a cualquiera, así que no le quedó más remedio que notificar en la construcción que no regresaría. Lo único que podía hacer era ir donde Artie a buscar sus cosas para empezar a buscar clientes, aunque eso significaba que cargaría a su niña de un lado a otro mientras recorría las calles... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Stephanie observaba a su papá como limpiaba las botas de una chica hasta dejarlas impecables y lustrosas. Esperó en silencio hasta que terminó su trabajo y la mujer se alejó.

\- Papi, ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- ¿En qué cosa, cariño?

\- En lo que hacías. Ya sé que estás trabajando, pero quiero ayudar.

\- Te lo agradezco princesa, pero no...

\- Vamos papi, enséñame a limpiar los zapatos, y cuando ya sepa hacerlo como tú, le voy a decir a mi tía Mercedes que me traiga para ayudarte. Yo también quiero ganar dinero.

Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente dándole una mirada extraña a la pequeña que estaba a su lado. ¡Eso no! ¡Ni en un millón de años! No importaba todo lo que él tuviese que hacer pero no iba a permitir que su hija estuviese trabajando en las calles. Claro que comprendía las intenciones de su niña, sólo quería ayudar, y la amaba mil veces más por eso.

\- Steph, esa es mi responsabilidad, y lo hago con mucho gusto.

\- Pero a veces estás muy cansado. Si yo trabajo contigo no vas a tener que esforzarte tanto.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en su corazón, su pequeña se daba cuenta de todo aunque él trataba de mostrarse fuerte y tranquilo delante de ella.

¡Por todos los cielos! Tiene sólo cinco años, no debería estar pensando en laborar para ayudarlo, una niña de esa edad sólo tendría que jugar y ser feliz.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, la tomó de la mano con cariño y le sonrío – Cariño, no quiero que pienses en esas cosas. Soy tu papá y por lo tanto el que se encarga de llevar dinero a casa. Tu única responsabilidad es prestar atención en clases para que aprendas muchas cosas bonitas.

\- Siempre pongo atención. Hoy nos enseñaron una canción de una mariposa. Íbamos a dibujar pero ya se dañó algo y nos mandaron a casa. Soy buena alumna, estoy en el cuadro de la pared. – Dijo con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.

\- Y eso es todo lo que necesito que sigas haciendo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabías?

\- Sí, sí sé, me lo has dicho. Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti. – Se arrodilló en la banca y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Él envolvió a su pequeñita con sus brazos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – Te amo Stephanie. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida.

\- También te amo. Eres el mejor papá de todo el mundo. ¿Estás llorando? – se apartó un poco para observarlo.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿De felicidad?

\- Sí, soy tan feliz de tenerte. Eres la luz de mi vida.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Que eres lo más importante para mí. Así como el sol ilumina los días para que sean brillantes, cálidos y hermosos, tú eres el sol que me calienta el corazón y hace que mi vida sea bella.

\- Papito... – colocó sus pequeñas manos a los costados del rostro del castaño – Tú eres también eso, mi luz y mi vida.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de empezar a llorar a mares, pero no podía ni quería hacerlo, sería dar todo un espectáculo público, así que aferrándose a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y tragando con dificultad debido al nudo en su garganta, le sonrió a su hija y dio una respiración profunda.

¿Quieres que te enseñe la canción de la mariposa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. – Respondió casi en un susurro, pero fue lo único que pudo articular.

Stephanie se bajó de la banca y comenzó a cantar y bailar mientras él la observaba con amor.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!

El castaño giró al escuchar esa voz y se sorprendió. – ¿Blaine?

\- Nunca me indicaste exactamente en qué parte del parque estarías, y no contestaste mi mensaje, así que he estado recorriendo el lugar, pero al fin te encontré. – sonrió.

\- No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que te resultaba imposible regresar a la construcción por lo que estabas aquí en el parque y que deseabas que yo pudiese venir.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no envié ese mensaje! Bueno sí, pero no fue a ti.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Debí confundirme al abrir el chat.

\- Entiendo. – La amplia sonrisa que tenía hasta hace unos segundos atrás desapareció de su rostro de inmediato – Creo que entonces me debo ir. – Mencionó con desilusión evidente – Será mejor que le reenvíes ese texto a la persona a la que querías ver.

Sin entender por qué, el castaño se puso de pie y dio un salto hacia el frente para sujetarlo del brazo y detenerlo. Tal vez se había equivocado al mandar el mensaje, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que el ojimiel se fuese.

\- ¡No te vayas! Por favor.

\- No es necesario esto Kurt. Puedo comprender. Me ha pasado lo de tener varias conversaciones abiertas en el celular y escribirle a la persona equivocada, de hecho, creo que a todos nos ha sucedido, y puede llegar a ser muy vergonzoso.

\- Eso es verdad, pero estoy siendo honesto, quiero que te quedes.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

\- Que yo sepa, no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias. ¿Nos sentamos?

Se estaban acomodando en la banca cuando una pequeña se paró frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y la mirada fija en sus rostros.

\- ¡Hola!

Ambos voltearon y Kurt palideció por unos segundos. Su niña estaba ahí y lo había olvidado por una fracción de minuto. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Y por otra parte no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro. Tal vez no le gustaban los niños... pero, ¿por qué le importaba eso?

\- ¡Hola! – respondió con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

\- Ella es mi hija. – Dijo titubeante.

\- ¡Mucho gusto señor! Mi nombre es Stephanie.

\- ¿Qué tal Stephanie? El gusto es todo mío. – Le sonrió – Y no me digas señor, mi nombre es Blaine.

\- Papá siempre dice que debo ser respetuosa con los adultos.

\- Y eso está muy bien. El respeto hacia los demás es muy importante.

\- Él también dice eso siempre.

\- Tu papá es noble y muy inteligente.

Ella sonrió feliz – ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Mi papá es el mejor!

\- Estoy seguro de eso.

Kurt de pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. ¿Qué rayos? Esas cosas no le pasaban. ¿Desde cuándo el comentario de un conocido lo ruborizaba?

\- ¿Y usted quién es Blaine?

\- Dulzura, trátame de tú. – Le dio una sonrisa simpática – Dejemos el usted para las personas de más edad.

Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, miró a su progenitor esperando una respuesta y él asintió con la cabeza. Ya con su autorización, sabía que era lo correcto, por lo que tomó una postura más suelta y volvió a mirar al de ojos color miel – ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy un amigo de tu papá. – Dirigió la mirada hacia el chico a su lado – Si eso está bien contigo. – Pronunció en voz muy baja como para sólo ser escuchado por el castaño, quien asintió suavemente.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos pero fue la pequeña quien se encargó de romperlo de la forma más dulce e inocente – Le estaba enseñando a mi papá la canción de la mariposa que aprendí hoy. ¿Puedo seguir cantándola?

\- Cariño, no creo que Blaine quiera...

\- Vamos Kurt, claro que me encantaría escucharla. Seguro es una canción muy bonita, después de todo se trata de una mariposa. – Pronunció con entusiasmo. Stephanie aplaudió feliz y comenzó a cantar.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la pequeña ojiazul se puso a jugar cerca de ellos, y fue inevitable que el moreno le preguntase a su amigo por qué estaba en el parque a esa hora con su niña y no en el trabajo, pero primero éste le contó que le había escrito a su amiga Mercedes, de quien ya le había hablado en otras ocasiones.

Todavía no sabía cómo se había confundido, pero en ese momento daba las gracias por ello.

Los minutos se convirtieron tal vez en horas, no lo sabían porque el tiempo dejó de importar, siempre era así cuando se encontraban y empezaban a platicar. Kurt le comentó todo lo sucedido y además que debería trabajar doble turno cuando fuese necesario si no quería que le descontasen el día.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! Tuviste que salir por un asunto de fuerza mayor relacionado a tu hija. No pueden amenazarte con descontarte el día cuando ni siquiera te pagan puntualmente. ¡Cuánto descaro!

\- Lo sé, pero lamentablemente tengo que acatar la disposición de la compañía. ¿Sabes? Teníamos otro jefe, él era un hombre muy consciente y bueno. Estoy seguro que por eso lo sacaron. Había el rumor de que los inspectores consideraban que por su culpa las cosas se pusieron mal. Un día ya no se presentó a trabajar y en el transcurso de la mañana nos indicaron que tendríamos un nuevo jefe. Hicieron la presentación respectiva y déjame decirte sólo una cosa, ese sujeto es nefasto.

\- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que por ser un ser humano decente y justo lo corrieron y llevaron a un tirano en su lugar?

\- En pocas palabras... Sí.

\- ¡Wow!

\- Disculpen.

Al escuchar a la niña, los dos voltearon a verla. – Tu hija es tan educada. ¡Me encanta!

\- Los modales son importantes.

\- Siento interrumpir, ya sé que no se debe hacer, pero...

\- ¿Qué sucede mi princesa?

\- Creo que es algo personal. – susurró el empresario al notar la forma en que Stephanie miraba sus manos sin saber cómo decir lo que quería. Se puso de pie para darle espacio, simulando que estiraba las piernas y los brazos.

Ella se acercó hasta el oído de su papá y bisbisó algo a lo que el ojiazul asintió en comprensión.

\- Blaine, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Steph necesita un baño, y además ya es la hora de la comida. El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

\- Entiendo. Pero podemos ir a comer algo a un restaurante y ahí usa el baño.

\- No, está bien. Cerca hay un local, iremos ahí.

\- Vamos, quiero invitarles algo. Hay un restaurante italiano espléndido a unas calles de aquí. No puedes decirme que no te gusta la comida italiana.

\- ¡A mí me encanta! – acotó Steph. – ¿Podemos ir papi?

\- Blaine, – se acercó más a él para asegurarse que su hija no escuchase – no puedo pagar un lugar así.

\- Creo que no me escuchaste cuando dije que los invitaba a comer. También tengo hambre.

\- Di que sí papá. – Lo miró emocionada pero se dio cuenta de esa mirada que ella conocía, era la mirada de "ahora no puedo" o "no tengo dinero para eso", y no quería que estuviese así – O vamos a cualquier parte, sabes que yo como lo que sea que me des.

\- Sí, ah... Vamos. – Respondió con pesar, su hija no debía padecer por su culpa.

\- Mi auto está por acá. – Señaló hacia un costado el moreno.

\- Prefiero que vayamos caminando. – La incomodidad en la voz del castaño era evidente y Blaine frunció el ceño ante esto.

\- Llegaremos más rápido.

\- Quiero caminar. Además, tengo que ir donde Artie para dejar estas cosas.

\- ¡Oh! Tu material de trabajo. Claro, pero lo podemos guardar en el auto.

Una vez resuelto eso y lo del baño para Steph, pues aseguró no poder esperar hasta llegar al restaurante, iban los tres caminando en silencio.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó el de piel clara con cierto nerviosismo.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta como el castaño trataba de acomodar su ropa disimuladamente. Eran tan sólo un jean con una camiseta, ambas piezas bastante desgastadas, pero para estar en una construcción todo el día, no se necesitaba de más. Y fue cuando entendió el porqué de la incomodidad del chico. Sentía que su ropa no era la adecuada para ir a un lugar como ese, el cual tal vez no era increíblemente elegante, pero no dejaba de ser un sitio con clase en donde todos los comensales iban bien vestidos.

Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber comprendido antes y estar haciendo pasar ese momento difícil a su amigo.

\- Estaba pensando en que la comida italiana se demora mucho en ser preparada y los tres estamos hambrientos, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Mi estómago hace ruidos chistosos. – Respondió Stpeh tapándose el rostro con las manos por unos segundos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? El mío también, y supongo que el de tu papá igual. – Kurt lo miró algo confundido – Así que, ¿por qué mejor no comemos en algún local de los que están por aquí? Después de todo, comida es comida, ¿cierto? Y debemos solucionar el problema antes de que todos nos miren porque crean que llevamos un león con nosotros.

\- ¿Un león?

\- Sí, dulzura. No sé cómo suene tu estómago, pero el mío parece un león. No uno, diez leones y todos gruñen al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- Así... GRRR... – Empezó a hacer sonidos graciosos y la pequeña rió a carcajadas.

El ojiazul los observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sensación de calidez lo invadió, y antes de notarlo, la molestia que sentía se había desvanecido.

* * *

.

 _ **Como muchas/os ya saben, mi país (Ecuador) sufrió hace una semana un gran terremoto y las cosas han estado difíciles. Eso sumado a circunstancias personales me han mantenido alejada, como comprenderán. Pero hay que seguir adelante en todo momento, y aquí sigo en pie.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a quienes han estado pendientes de mí y mi familia! ¡Gracias por su amor, oraciones, buenos deseos, bendiciones y toda la luz que nos han enviado, así como a mi bello país!**_

 _ **Escribir es una de mis motivaciones más grandes y mi pasión absoluta, la cual comparto con ustedes con total dicha. Así que les traigo una actualización doble de esta historia como una pequeña forma de agradecimiento. Están siempre en mi corazón.**_


	6. Cap 5: Segundos Pensamientos

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, es el más largo hasta ahora, 14 páginas de Word ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"** **Segundos Pensamientos"**

* * *

.

Luego de aquel día Stephanie no dejaba de preguntar por Blaine, realmente le agradaba, él era muy gracioso y la había hecho reír con sus ocurrencias. Su papá también rió con él y eso a ella le gustaba.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a frecuentarse un poco más, no es como si se viesen todas las semanas, pero se mandaban mensajes y se reunían cuando era posible. Algunos de esos encuentros incluían a la pequeña Hummel, quien era muy feliz al estar con ellos.

Por cuestiones de salud, tiempo después Kurt tuvo que faltar al trabajo, pero una vez que se mejoró, su jefe le exigió recuperar el tiempo perdido, aun cuando tenía un certificado médico que avalaba su ausencia.

La única forma de hacerlo era trabajando doble jornada, lo cual era increíblemente agotador, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de ser despedido. Como siempre, Mercedes lo ayudaba y tenía a Stephanie con ella hasta tarde en la noche que era cuando él llegaba a recogerla, a tal punto que la encontraba dormida.

Pero su amiga sufrió un percance y tenía la pierna inmovilizada desde la mitad del muslo hasta los dedos del pie. Se movía con muletas, pero era bastante incómodo y complicado, por lo tanto era imposible que llevase a la pequeña al pre escolar ni hiciera ninguna de las cosas que solía.

En medio de la plática desesperada que tenía con Blaine al respecto, éste se ofreció a ayudar. Y aunque el castaño se opuso al comienzo, terminó cediendo. El de cabellera rizada llevaría a su niña a clases y la recogería a la salida para dejarla donde Mercedes, ahí se quedaría con ellas para todo lo que fuese necesario. Ella no se opuso, había tratado al ojimiel en varias ocasiones y sentía una gran simpatía por él, así que las puertas de su hogar estarían abiertas para recibirlo.

Tal como acordaron finalmente, pasó por la chica morena primero para dirigirse posteriormente al pre escolar con la autorización firmada por Kurt, a pesar de que él había llamado previamente a notificar de lo sucedido. No es que el castaño no confiase en Blaine, pero su hija era lo más sagrado y grande de su vida y la cuidaba como el mayor tesoro del planeta. Mercedes era Mercedes y se sentía más seguro con ella acompañándolos.

Al comienzo pensó que el ojimiel se enojaría por pedirle que recogiese a su amiga antes de llevar o ir por su hija, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo decir que comprendía completamente y no lo tomaba a mal de ninguna forma.

A la salida, ya con las dos en su auto, Blaine las llevó a tomar helados y luego se dirigieron a casa de la chica, en donde la ayudó con algunas cosas y la comida. Llegada la tarde, los tres se acomodaron en la sala.

Blaine y Stephanie reían mientras veían un programa en la televisión y comían unas golosinas acompañadas de un jugo para ella y un té para él. Mercedes estaba leyendo una revista. De pronto la pequeña se quedó en silencio y lo observó por unos segundos.

\- ¿Eres amigo de mi papá o su novio?

¿Novio? El moreno se atoró con las papas que acababa de introducir en su boca. Si bien era cierto que Kurt le gustaba, la relación de ellos era de amigos, además de que no había contemplado la posibilidad de que el chico de ojos azules fuese gay. En sus innumerables pláticas jamás lo había mencionado ni tampoco demostrado en ningún momento.

\- Somos amigos. – Mencionó luego de calmar sus pensamientos.

\- Ah... Ya. – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No... Es que... quiero que mi papá tenga un novio.

Dicha declaración le sorprendió definitivamente – ¿Y por qué quieres eso?

\- Porque los novios te cuidan y te hacen feliz. – Respondió con total naturalidad – Mi papá no tiene nadie que lo cuide. Bueno, yo lo hago y la tía Mercedes también, pero digo así como en las películas, alguien que lo abrace, lo tome de la mano y le diga cosas bonitas, que lo quiera mucho y lo haga sonreír siempre.

Observó a su tía por unos segundos y se acercó un poco más al ojimiel, hablando en voz baja – En ocasiones llora y eso me da tristeza. Él piensa que no lo veo o lo escucho, pero sí lo hago.

\- ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?

\- Bueno, es que mi papá llora en las noches, cuando yo ya estoy dormida, pero a veces me despierto porque me da sed o para ir al baño y ahí lo escucho.

Esa era valiosa información y no estaba seguro si debía compartirla o no con Kurt. Por un lado estaba seguro de que el ojiazul sería más cuidadoso porque no querría que su hija lo viese así de nuevo, pero también estaba el hecho de que se reprimiría y no se permitiría desahogarse.

Saber que su amigo lloraba en las noches lo hacía sentir mal, porque era un chico fantástico que merecía lo mejor de este mundo, pero lamentablemente no lo tenía.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó cerca de la media noche, apenas si podía dar un paso, pero debía dirigirse donde su amiga para recoger a su niña.

Se sorprendió al ver el auto de Blaine estacionado en el lugar, no comprendía qué hacía ahí tan tarde. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriesen la puerta.

\- ¡Luces tan cansado! – Expresó el moreno al verlo.

\- ¿Por qué no te has ido? – Inquirió con cierta molestia.

\- Mira la hora que es y no llegabas. ¿Cómo se suponía que me iría sin saber de ti?

\- El metro se dañó. – Bufó.

\- Lamento eso.

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí Mercedes, tranquila. Fue un problema con el metro.

\- Menos mal, estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué no llamaste?

\- Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y olvidé llevar el cargador. Pero ya estoy aquí, lamento la demora.

\- No pasa nada. Lo que importa es que estés bien. Voy a calentar tu comida.

\- No tengo hambre, lo único que quiero es acostarme, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

A los pocos segundos apareció Blaine, quien se había retirado hacia el interior de la vivienda, llevaba a Stephanie en sus brazos profundamente dormida – Las llaves del auto están ahí encima. – señaló una repisa.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No pretenderás que te deje ir caminando hasta tu casa cargando a tu niña. Kurt, apenas y si puedes contigo.

\- Es verdad cariño, ve con él. Será más rápido y mejor.

Una vez en el hogar Hummel, el ojiazul se sentía apenado, el lugar era muy pequeño y sin ningún lujo – Lo siento, sé que mi casa no se compara con la tuya y no me hubiera gustado que vieras todo el desorden que hay. No he tenido tiempo de arreglar ni...

\- No estoy juzgándote ni a tu hogar. Tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza y la de tu hija, un lugar donde pueden resguardarse de las inclemencias del clima. Eso es lo único que cuenta.

Este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su sencillez y humildad. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía hacer o decir nada nuevo, mencionaba cosas como esa y lo desarmaba por completo.

Fue a la habitación de su niña para cambiarla de ropa y dejarla en la cama. Al regresar se acomodó en el sofá donde Blaine estaba sentado, guardando una distancia prudente entre los dos. No consideraba correcto pedirle que se fuera tan rápido luego de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, así que le preguntó sobre su día y una pequeña plática surgió hasta que un silencio agradable se hizo presente por varios segundos.

\- Kurt, hay algo que no comprendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me contaste en alguna ocasión que la mamá de Stephanie falleció hace unos años y que la amaste mucho.

\- Es correcto. – Frunció el ceño con desconcierto – ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?

\- Eso está muy claro, lo que no logro procesar es que hoy tu niña me haya preguntado si yo era tu novio. Porque obviamente amaste a Vanessa mucho, al punto de haber tenido una hija con ella, pero entonces tú...

Respiró profundamente – Vanessa era mi mejor amiga. Es una historia larga de contar y ahora estoy agotado. Y sobre lo de Steph, lamento si te incomodó. Tengo tan pocos amigos que cuando ve que alguien está alrededor por cierto tiempo, cree enseguida que es mi novio.

\- ¿Novio? Eso quiere decir que...

\- Sí, Blaine. Soy gay.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

\- Bueno, no sabía que tenía que rendirte cuentas. – Bramó mirándolo con molestia.

\- ¡Hey! No tienes por qué ponerte así, sólo te hice una pregunta. No hay razón para que estés a la defensiva.

\- Lo lamento. Tuve un pésimo día, horrible en verdad, además me duele mucho la espalda, los pies me matan y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar en cualquier momento. Sólo estoy volcando mi frustración en ti y no es correcto ni justo.

\- Entiendo, a veces pasa.

\- Sí, pero como dije, no es correcto. Tú has estado ayudándome con mi hija y yo te respondo de esa forma. Creo que me dejé llevar también por las circunstancias, ya que a la última persona que le dije que era gay no me trató nada bien, y es que todavía quedan muchos de mente estrecha que piensan que...

\- Tranquilo, no necesitas darme tantas explicaciones. Me entristece saber que alguien te haya tratado mal por ser quien eres.

\- Es algo que ocurre. Lamentablemente no todas las personas entienden que... bueno, no es una opción... es...

\- Te dije que no tienes que explicarme nada. Ahora cierra los ojos y sésgate un poco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

\- Sólo hazlo. Confía en mí.

Kurt decidió confiar y se acomodó de lado en el sofá, segundos después sintió las manos de Blaine en sus hombros frotando círculos y descendiendo por la espalda. Era una sensación tan agradable que aunque quería decirle que no era necesario que hiciera eso, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse un poco.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le dio un masaje y las manos del ojimiel estaban obrando mágicamente que soltó un gemido. Al darse cuenta se tensó de inmediato – Lamento eso, yo...

\- Shh. Cierra los ojos nuevamente y déjate llevar. – Al cabo de varios minutos le dijo que se sentara bien y reclinara la cabeza hacia tras. Blaine se puso de pie y empezó a masajearle las sienes, haciendo presión en ciertos puntos con los dedos. Era una técnica china que había aprendido hace unos años y que era muy efectiva. En poco tiempo el ojiazul se había quedado dormido y se despertó cuando su amigo lo llamó y le pidió que descalzara sus pies.

Al darse cuenta de que había un recipiente con agua caliente en el suelo, protestó. El ojimiel no tenía por qué tomarse tantas molestias y se lo hizo saber, pero éste le respondió que los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros y luego sonrió de esa forma que tanto le fascinaba.

Con los pies sumergidos y una taza con té caliente en la mano, de pronto se sintió abrumado. Nadie se había preocupado por él de esa forma en años. Por lo general era él quien se ocupaba de todo y todos, y que alguien estuviese vertiendo algo de atención sobre su persona, lo sobrepasó.

Lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Esto... es demasiado. No tenías que hacer nada... Sólo...

\- Todos necesitamos ser cuidados y atendidos de vez en cuando. Te esfuerzas tanto y trabajas con ahínco.

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros que valgan. Déjame hacer esto por ti... Por favor.

\- Blaine... – sollozó – No tengo cómo pagar...

\- Relájate y disfrútalo. Ese pago es más que suficiente.

Luego de las atenciones y cuidados, el ojiazul esa noche durmió laxo y tranquilo, como no lo hacía en tiempo.

El viernes se repitió la misma rutina, con la excepción de que Blaine fue a recoger a Kurt al trabajo, sorprendiéndolo totalmente y explicándole que prefería asegurarse que llegase a casa sin contratiempos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¿Qué sucede con Blaine?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Sé que son amigos, pero él tiene muchas atenciones contigo y con Stephanie, se preocupa por los dos, te ayudó hace unas semanas atrás a cuidar a tu niña cuando Mercedes estuvo con la pierna inmóvil, salen juntos a diferentes lugares, te llama, te manda mensajes, viene a buscarte aquí o va al parque.

\- Lo acabas de decir Artie, Blaine y yo somos amigos. Él es una persona muy dulce, tiene un corazón enorme, es inteligente, sencillo...

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta, es un buen chico, de los que quedan pocos, no estoy discutiendo eso, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que no es normal?

\- ¿Qué cosa no es normal?

\- Se conocieron un día y de pronto ya son grandes amigos.

\- No fue así, han pasado algunos meses desde que nos conocimos.

\- Pero ustedes son de distintas clases sociales, basta con verlo para saber que tiene mucho dinero, por muy sencillo que sea, su ropa es obviamente de las mejores marcas, tiene ese impresionante auto, además posee una gran educación, es un hombre exitoso que trabaja en una de las empresas de su padre.

\- Y yo no soy más que un chico humilde que trabaja en una construcción y limpiando zapatos.

\- No es lo que quiero decir, no te menosprecies. A lo que me refiero es a que hay muchas diferencias, y sin embargo...

\- ¿Por qué alguien de su clase querría ser amigo de alguien como tú? Eso es lo que Artie no se atreve a preguntar. – Interrumpió una chica de estatura promedio, ojos color marrón y cabello teñido de rojo.

\- ¿Quién te invitó a esta conversación? – Gruñó el chico de la silla de ruedas a su hermana.

\- Las mujeres tenemos ese sexto sentido del que los hombres carecen. Blaine tiene segundas intenciones contigo Kurt.

\- ¿Segundas intenciones? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eso está más claro que el agua. – Rodó los ojos.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¡Wow! Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. ¿Te lo explico con manzanas o con naranjas? – Inquirió de forma sarcástica. Él quiere algo contigo.

\- Bueno, he de confesar que yo también he pensado en eso. – Acotó Artie – Creo que en cualquier momento te pedirá que sean novios o que salgan formalmente por lo menos.

\- No, ¡qué cosas dices! Él y yo somos amigos. – Se sonrojó – Ni siquiera sé si es gay.

\- ¿Tú también eres ingenuo? No pareces mi hermano. – Le dio una mirada molesta – Y en cuanto a ti Kurt, lo único que Blaine quiere es llevarte a la cama. Eso es todo lo que le interesa a los hombres. Heterosexuales, homosexuales, hombres son hombres y sólo piensan en una cosa.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Claro que sí, y mientras más atenciones tenga contigo, más te pedirá a cambio.

\- No le hagas caso, a Olivia le encanta estar molestando. Sí él tuviera malas intenciones ya te lo hubiese demostrado, no iba a esperar meses.

\- Hay hombres que juegan a ser buenos y amables, se muestran generosos y un sin fin de cosas más, y cuando has bajado todos tus muros y confías en ellos, es cuando atacan.

\- No creo que Blaine sea de esos.

\- ¿Entonces a dónde querías llegar con lo que le estabas diciendo a Kurt sobre las diferentes clases sociales y todas las atenciones que el chico tiene con él?

\- Ya lo dije, a que pienso que en cualquier momento le va a pedir que sean novios. ¿Es que no escuchas?

\- Le va a pedir que se acueste con él. Y cuando Kurt no acepte, si es que se niega, claro, entonces se lo va a exigir y le echará en cara todo lo que ha hecho por él, las cosas que le ha dado, lo que le ha regalado a su hija... Porque ese es otro punto a su favor, se está ganando a la niña porque sabe que de esa forma tendrá al padre.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de Blaine!

\- ¿Por qué? Tienes miedo de admitir que es verdad lo que digo y que en cualquier momento o cedes a lo que él desee o pierdes todos los lujos de los que te está rodeando.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Apretó los puños con furia.

\- Olivia, vete de mi almacén en este momento. Y tú Kurt no le hagas caso.

\- Está insinuando que me estoy vendiendo, y eso no es cierto. – Gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Claro que no, y por esa misma razón no debes escucharla.

\- Artie, será tu hermana, pero no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie ponga en juicio mi moral o mi dignidad.

\- Esto ya se volvió aburrido, mejor me voy. Y cuando Anderson te diga que te espera en la habitación de un hotel, asegúrate de que sea uno de cinco estrellas por lo menos y en una cama grande con sábanas nuevas. – Profirió la chica mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Papi, ¿te pasa algo?

\- No princesa, ¿por qué?

\- Estás muy serio, y por momentos arrugas la frente así. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Estaba pensando en algo. No es nada, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por arrugar la frente. Luego va a parecer que en lugar de un papá tienes un abuelito.

Steph soltó una carcajada y él sonrió al verla. Se reprendió mentalmente por no controlarse frente a su niña. Ella no tenía por qué presenciar si estaba de mal humor.

El timbre sonó y la pequeña corrió a asomarse por la ventana para ver quién era.

\- ¡Es Blaine! ¡Papá, es Blaine! – Empezó a saltar emocionada – ¿Puedo abrir la puerta?

\- Ah... sí, claro.

\- ¡Dulzura!

\- ¡Blaine! – Lo abrazó fuertemente – ¿Y eso?

\- Es para ti. – Le entregó una bolsa de regalo decorada con papeles de colores.

\- ¡Gracias! – Lo volvió a abrazar y corrió a su habitación para ver lo que había en el interior.

\- ¡Hola Kurt!

\- Hola.

\- Esto es para ti.

\- ¿Flores y chocolates? No soy una mujer, ¿sabías? – Lo dejó con la mano estirada.

\- Esa clase de pensamiento sexista es la que tiene al mundo como está. Y me extraña viniendo de ti...

No quise molestarte ni ofenderte, sólo pensé en todas esas ocasiones en las que me has dicho que te encantan las flores y en lo mucho que deseas tener un pequeño jardín. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero creí que te gustarían.

Y sobre los chocolates, estaba comprando algunas cosas que necesitaba cuando los vi y recordé cuanto te gustaron la vez que nos dieron las muestras en ese evento al que fuimos.

\- Lo lamento, no estoy de ánimos.

\- Entiendo. – Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Quería pasar el día con ustedes, si es que es posible, claro.

\- ¿No tienes una familia rica o unos amigos de tu nivel con quienes divertirte?

\- Kurt, ¿qué sucede? Comprendo que estés de malas, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos jamás me habías hablado en esa forma.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mira! – Salió corriendo con una jirafa de peluche – ¡Es la que yo quería!

El ojiazul observó el juguete y recordó que su hija había dicho que le gustaba cuando los tres estaban de paseo en un centro comercial. Le preguntó si se lo podía comprar, pero no había sido posible porque era demasiado costoso. Y ahí estaba Blaine obsequiándoselo.

\- Steph, no podemos aceptar ese regalo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes que devolverle la jirafa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es muy cara.

\- Kurt, es un obsequio. – Replicó el moreno con voz suave pero denotando confusión.

\- Steph, cariño, comprende que no está bien aceptar estas cosas.

\- Pero... es muy bonita... Me encanta y...

\- Steph, por favor. Ve a guardarla donde vino porque Blaine se la tiene que llevar.

\- Pero papi...

\- Cariño, obedece por favor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la niña fue a buscar el empaque.

\- Puedes explicarme lo que está pasando.

\- No quiero que le vuelvas a dar a mi hija esas cosas costosas. Deja de ilusionarla con lo que yo no puedo darle.

\- Kurt...

\- Y tampoco quiero tus rosas ni tus chocolates. Así que toma todo lo que trajiste y sal de mi casa.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Si realmente te interesa nuestra compañía no tienes por qué traer nada. No necesitamos de tus lujos ni tus regalos ni nada de ti. ¿Te queda claro?

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué te hice para que estés así conmigo?

\- Papá. – La niña taba parada a un costado sosteniendo la bolsa de colores. El ojiazul la tomó y ella corrió a su habitación.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que provocas? Ahora mi hija está llorando y es tu culpa.

\- No he hecho nada malo. Fuiste tú quien le quitó la jirafa.

\- Sí, es mi culpa. Soy un pésimo padre que no puede darle a su niña el juguete que quiere. ¡Vete de mi casa!

\- Kurt, dime qué rayos está pasando. Porque estoy cada vez más confundido.

Sabía que estaba actuando por impulso, el rostro de Blaine reflejaba claramente lo aturdido que se encontraba ante la situación, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras de Olivia no habían dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde la mañana.

\- ¡Vete! – Le entregó las cosas que había llevado y lo empujó hacia a puerta, cerrándola con fuerza.


	7. Cap 6: Conflictos Internos

**_De esas ocasiones en las que se tiene mucha inspiración con una historia, así que aquí tienen una nueva actualización ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"** **Conflictos Internos"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba arrimado a la puerta tratando de procesar todo, no sabía si había actuado bien o mal, puesto que se sentía muy confundido. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos pero el llanto de su hija inundó el lugar y su corazón se rompió. Él había provocado eso, había hecho a su hija sufrir al quitarle aquel juguete por el que tenía tanta ilusión, y se sintió terrible.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la niña y se agachó junto a la cama. Con tristeza comenzó a acariciarle el cabello – Lo lamento mucho princesa, sé cuánto querías esa jirafa. Voy a tratar de comprártela, no prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar.

No llores cariño, por favor. Comprende que…

\- Blaine me la regaló. – Pronunció en medio del llanto – ¿Por qué tuve que devolverla?

\- Steph, no está bien que las personas te estén dando regalos todo el tiempo.

\- Era mía.

\- Steph, entiende que no es correcto. Él no tiene por qué darte cosas, no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

\- Él es bueno.

\- Eso no significa que deba traerte algo cada vez que venga.

\- ¿Por qué no me quitaste el helado que me dio el otro día, o los dulces? ¿Por qué eso no y mi jirafa sí?

\- Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo explicarle a su niña lo que estaba sucediendo? Ni él mismo estaba seguro, pero no quería arruinar la imagen que ella tenía de Blaine. Sin importar las dudas que rondasen su cabeza, reconocía que el de cabellera rizada con su pequeña no había sido otra cosa que dulce y bueno todo el tiempo.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué momento permitió que esto sucediese? ¿Por qué dejó que su hija se involucrase en esa amistad que él tenía con el empresario? Jamás había hecho algo así antes.

Ahora su niña estaba llorando, haciendo cuestionamientos que no tenía idea de cómo contestar.

\- Princesa…

\- Yo quería mi jirafa. Soy una niña buena pero tú me quitaste mi juguete.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta en ese momento y luchaba ferozmente por contener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. La puerta sonó y lo tomó como la excusa perfecta para salir de la habitación antes de romperse frente a su pequeña.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Mercedes luciendo bastante seria, en lugar de con su habitual sonrisa, lo cual lo preocupó de inmediato, sin más espera abrió la puerta haciéndose a un costado para darle paso.

\- Me puedes explicar… – se dio cuenta de lo abatido que lucía – ¿Kurt, qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Steph está llorando? ¿Le ocurrió algo? – Al ver que el chico no podía pronunciar ni una palabra corrió hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Un minuto después salió y se dirigió a la cocina, regresando a toda prisa con dos vasos con agua – Ven a sentarte y bebe esto despacio. – Le dijo al castaño y llevó el otro vaso a la habitación de Stephanie.

Transcurrió más de media hora antes de que la chica regresase y se acomodase en silencio en el sofá junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Más tranquila. Tuve que explicarle algo que yo misma no entiendo, así que espero que empieces a decirme lo que sucedió exactamente, porque venía hacia acá cuando vi a Blaine frente a tu casa con algunas cosas en las manos pero no se movía ni nada, así que me acerqué a preguntarle qué sucedía y me dio una respuesta escueta.

El chico lucía confundido, afligido, bastante consternado incluso, y no podía imaginarme ninguna razón para que lo tratases de esa forma. Me costó convencerlo de que se retirase porque seguía mirando tu puerta como si fueses a abrir en cualquier momento, pero como te conozco y sé que esa no sería una posibilidad si estabas tan enojado, le dije que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse.

Una vez que lo vi alejarse en su auto, vine a preguntarte lo que ocurrió y te encuentro luciendo como un muerto viviente y a tu niña llorando. Ella me contó todo, así que ahora tengo la historia de Blaine y la de Steph, lo que me lleva a preguntarte por tu versión de los hechos, porque necesito desesperadamente saber qué te hizo actuar de esa manera.

\- Soy el peor padre del mundo. – Sollozó con amargura – Hice sufrir a mi hija.

\- Cariño, no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de que seas un mal papá, menos aún que seas el peor del mundo. Si hay alguien a quien le consta cuanto amas a esa niña y todo lo que has hecho por ella para procurar su bienestar y felicidad, soy yo. Te puedo asegurar que eres un padre maravilloso y que cualquier infante sería muy afortunado de tenerte.

Algo me dice que esto no tiene nada que ver con la forma en la desempeñas tu rol paterno, sino que está relacionado directamente con cierto chico de ojos dorados.

Kurt le contó absolutamente todo a su amiga y ella lo miraba con asombro.

\- Eso fue lo que ocurrió… Me siento mal, estoy hecho un lío… estoy enojado, triste, confundido.

\- No puedo creer que hayas permitido que la idiota de Olivia te llenase la cabeza con todas las tonterías que dice. Todo lo que sale de su boca es basura. Es simplemente una de las personas más tóxicas que he conocido en mi vida, muy distinta a su hermano.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si tiene razón?

\- Respóndeme esto con total honestidad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Blaine de ser amigos?

\- Cinco meses.

\- ¿Y en ese tiempo, alguna vez te ha insinuado algo indebido o faltado el respeto de alguna forma?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? Y no alegues que Olivia dijo tal o cual cosa. Quiero una respuesta lógica y con pruebas si es posible.

\- No lo había notado antes, pero él tiene muchas atenciones conmigo.

\- ¿Y por eso se quiere acostar contigo? Le importas y sólo trata de demostrártelo.

\- ¿Pero con qué objetivo?

¡Wow! Si realmente piensas que puede tener intenciones escondidas por preocuparse por ti, entonces uno de estos días me vas a sacar de aquí de la misma forma porque también te quiero llevar a la cama.

\- ¡Mercedes! ¡Eso es diferente!

\- No, no lo es. Es exactamente la misma situación.

\- Blaine es adinerado, y las personas como él…

\- Blaine no es el típico opulento. Te lo ha demostrado de todas las formas posibles, y no puedo creer que tan siquiera estés insinuando lo contrario. Honestamente, si lo fuera, no sería tu amigo… Y no porque no lo valgas, sino porque esas personas no ven más allá de sus narices y creen que sólo los de su clase importan.

Si él fuese como su tío, por ejemplo, no vendría a este barrio a pasar los fines de semana aquí y menos habría comido en mi casa las veces que lo he invitado a quedarse con nosotros.

Piensa cariño, analiza las cosas antes de dejarte llevar por lo que otros digan. Y he de acotar que me sorprende mucho que hayas caído en el juego de esa mujer ya que eres bastante analítico.

\- Justamente he estado analizando todo y es por eso que…

\- ¡Suficiente Kurt! Si no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te digo ni confiar en tus instintos y prefieres creer resueltamente en Olivia, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

\- Pe… pero… Mercedes…

\- Blaine es un buen chico, le importas al igual que tu hija, y lo sabes, por eso le has permitido ser parte no sólo de tu vida sino de la de ella también. Y no eres del que hace esas cosas con cualquier persona que conoces ya que cuidas mucho la salud emocional de tu niña. Pero en este momento estás cegado, y sólo tú puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Qué te sucede Blaine?

\- Nada papá, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

\- No creo que sea así, andas muy distraído últimamente, te he notado como apagado, sin energía y no te he visto sonreír tampoco.

\- Eso es cierto. – Intervino la mujer de larga y ondulaba cabellera – Desde hace un tiempo lucías tan emocionado, siempre tenías una sonrisa en tu rostro, emanabas mucha luz. Era más que evidente lo feliz que estabas, pero ahora andas cabizbajo todo el tiempo.

\- Son cosas que ocurren mamá. Cosas que a veces no entiendes por más que busques una respuesta.

\- Si te podemos ayudar en algo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

\- Gracias papá, pero sólo hay una persona que puede hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Acaso estás saliendo con alguien y no nos has contado?

\- No.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Así es, papá.

\- Pero hay alguien que te importa, ¿estoy en lo correcto? No le puedes ocultar algo así a tu madre.

\- Ah… Sí… Es un amigo.

\- Un amigo que hace que tus ojos brillen de una forma especial.

\- Te aseguro que sólo somos amigos… O al menos lo éramos.

\- ¡Oh! Y es por eso que has estado así. Bueno amor, si su amistad es real, van a solucionar cualquier problema que hayan tenido.

\- Eso espero.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, pero puede ayudar si le compras algo costoso y lo llevas a comer al restaurante francés. – Le guiñó el ojo – Te quedas a comer, ¿cierto? No te he platicado sobre las últimas obras de arte que adquirí en Inglaterra.

\- No. – Respondió con desilusión – Tengo mucho que hacer, sólo pasé a saludarlos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días eran cada vez más difíciles de sobrellevar, al menos antes la sonrisa y palabras de amor de su hija lo impulsaban, pero desde el incidente del fin de semana, Stephanie apenas si hablaba con él para lo estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿Quieres que te trence el cabello?

Sabía que si algo le fascinaba a su niña eran las trenzas, la sola palabra la entusiasmaba demasiado, así que pensó que tal vez de esa forma lograría acercarse a ella.

\- No. – Contestó sin emoción alguna mientras cepillaba su cabello.

\- Siempre te ha gustado que te haga trenzas.

\- Hoy no, gracias.

Steph no le decía cosas feas a su padre, ni se portaba incorrectamente o contestaba de mal modo. Como cualquier niña de su edad a veces se encaprichaba o hacía una pequeña rabieta que se calmaba cuando escuchaba el tono serio de su progenitor. Pero no necesitaba ser grosera para que Kurt supiera que seguía molesta y tal vez confundida por lo ocurrido días atrás.

No había la brillante sonrisa al despertar, ni los abrazos aplastantes en todo momento, la conversación amena mientras desayunaban o el "papá te amo", y todo eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

En un momento de desesperación pensó en pedir prestado dinero para adquirir el animal de felpa, pero luego se dio cuenta que esa no era la solución. No se trataba del juguete ya, sino de algo más. No era la primera vez que no estaba en posibilidad de comprarle algo a su niña, y sin embargo nunca había actuado así antes.

Llegaron a casa de Mercedes y la castaña se despidió con un simple adiós. Nuevamente no escuchaba el "que te vaya muy bien papito" o "ten un hermoso día". Con un suspiro triste se agachó y le besó la cabeza. – Te amo mi princesa. Nos vemos más tarde.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul transportaba en una carretilla varios sacos de cemento cuando su celular sonó, así que se apresuró a llevar el material a donde era requerido y se apartó del ruido para poder contestar.

La maestra de Stephanie le había pedido que fuese al jardín de infantes porque necesitaban hablar de algo importante, por lo que ya estaba en camino.

Una vez ahí, la profesora mencionó la conducta diferente de la niña en esos días y como hablaba todo el tiempo de alguien de nombre Blaine. Incluso le mostró uno de los trabajos que habían hecho en la jornada, el cual se titulaba "Mi Persona Favorita en el Mundo", y un nudo se formó en su estómago al ver que había dibujado al pelinegro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba en su cama, no dejaba de pensar qué había hecho que molestase tanto a Kurt y no encontraba respuesta alguna. El día anterior al altercado se habían enviado varios mensajes como acostumbraban y todo estaba tan bien como siempre.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué cambió durante las siguientes horas? ¿Por qué el castaño actuó de esa forma?

Tomó su celular y empezó a leer una y otra vez cada texto enviado y recibido, tal vez había escrito algo indebido y no se había dado cuenta. Luego de analizarlos detenidamente, no encontró nada malo o incorrecto. De hecho, el último mensaje era de Kurt deseándole lindos sueños.

Al día siguiente él le envió un texto dándole los buenos días, el ojiazul respondió de igual forma e incluyó su deseo de que le fuese bien en el trabajo. Finalmente el ojimiel le dijo que disfrutase de su día libre junto a Steph, a lo que Kurt contestó con un "ten por seguro que lo haré" y le envió un abrazo virtual de parte de él y de su niña.

En la tarde fue a buscarlos para pasar juntos viendo una película o salir a pasear a algún lugar. No importaba la actividad que realizasen, siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de los dos castaños. Llegó feliz con los artículos que había conseguido para ellos y fue recibido por la emoción de la pequeña ojiazul. ¡Realmente adoraba a esa niña! Y ahí estaba Kurt a un costado, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre, y de pronto todo se puso de cabeza.

Mercedes le dijo que le dé tiempo, que cuando su amigo se enojaba por algo y ponía cierta distancia, lo mejor que se podía hacer es permitirle tener ese espacio para calmarse y pensar. Ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, así que decidió escucharla y por eso no le ha escrito ni lo ha llamado, sin embargo eso ocurrió el sábado y ya estaban martes, el cual de paso estaba terminando porque eran las once de la noche y un nuevo día se acercaba.

Su mejor amigo le había preguntado por qué le afectaba tanto que Kurt estuviese enojado con él, además de que era absurdo que luciese tan abatido por unos días de no tener contacto. "Tú y yo somos mejores amigos, y en ocasiones no hemos sabido nada el uno del otro por semanas y no por eso andas como cachorro perdido en la carretera. A él lo conoces de hace unos meses, no veo por qué te pone tan mal lo que sucedió".

Sebastian tenía cierta razón en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, extrañaba a Kurt demasiado cuando no sabía de él de alguna forma. Y que estuviese tan enojado volvía peores las cosas.

"¿Es que acaso estás desarrollando sentimientos por él? Porque no le encuentro otra razón a tu comportamiento" inquirió su castaño amigo.

¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? ¿Tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad por el chico de ojos azules?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- No tienes por qué traerme esto, Blaine._

 _\- Necesitas alimentarte. Estás trabajando doble jornada y llegas tan cansado en la noche que no comes. Eso te va a hacer daño._

 _\- Está bien._

 _\- No Kurt, no está bien. No quiero que te enfermes. Así que ahora deja de protestar y ve a comer. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte, por ti y por Steph._

 _\- Lo sé, es sólo que…_

 _\- No hay excusa que valga. Y ahora me retiro, no te quito más tiempo. En la noche te vengo a buscar para llevarte a tu casa._

 _\- Estoy acostumbrado a regresar en el metro. No tienes…_

 _\- ¡Qué manera de protestar! Se dice bien Blaine, nos vemos en unas horas._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?_

 _\- Porque los amigos están para apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _Los amigos disfrutaban de un café mientras conversaban cuando fueron interrumpidos abruptamente._

 _\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con este muerto de hambre? – Se escuchó a un hombre bramar furioso a su lado y los dos voltearon._

 _Blaine se levantó de inmediato lleno de rabia y lo miró fijamente. – No voy a permitir que te expreses así de él._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes ensuciar el apellido de nuestra familia de esta forma? Deja que tus padres se enteren de las porquerías que estás haciendo._

 _\- ¡Basta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Soy un adulto y hago con mi vida lo que mejor me plazca! Y si hay alguien que ensucie nuestro apellido eres tú con esa prepotencia absurda._

 _\- Soy tu tío y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a velar por el bienestar familiar, y tú nos estás haciendo quedar en ridículo ante la sociedad._

 _Y en cuanto a ti maldito oportunista, – tomó al ojiazul por el brazo y lo hizo levantarse a la fuerza – no pienses que vas a conseguir algo más del estúpido de mi sobrino. ¡Ve a venderle tu cuerpo a otro ingenuo!_

 _Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Blaine con un movimiento hizo que el hombre mayor lo soltase y se puso frente a él. – Kurt es la persona más noble y decente que pueda existir, así que no vuelvas a insultarlo de esa forma porque no respondo de mis actos._

 _\- ¿Me estás amenazando por defender a éste?_

 _\- No me provoques, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz por las personas que me importan._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- No llores Kurt, las cosas van a mejorar. Sé que te desespera esta situación, pero no dejes de confiar en que todo se va a solucionar._

 _\- Hay ocasiones en las que siento que ya no resisto, me faltan las fuerzas._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Te dije que te puedo dar un empleo mejor y…_

 _\- Blaine, de verdad te agradezco tu interés, pero esto no es así de fácil. Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer en una empresa? Ni siquiera tengo estudios ni un título. No quiero que me des un puesto sólo porque somos amigos._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no? Además estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cualidades._

 _\- Las personas son maliciosas._

 _\- ¿Ah? No entiendo a qué te refieres._

 _\- No quiero que nadie diga que estoy ahí porque tú tienes preferencias conmigo por razones que no son ciertas. Ya sabes, como el típico millonario que lleva a trabajar a su lado a su amante de turno._

 _\- Comprendo._

 _\- Pueden pensar tantas cosas, y luego hablarán mal no sólo de mí sino también de ti._

 _\- Lo que digan de mí me tiene sin cuidado Kurt. Lo único que deseo es ayudarte a que estés mejor. No es justo que trabajes tanto en un lugar que no reconoce tu esfuerzo y ni siquiera te paga a tiempo._

 _Si no es en la empresa, puedo hablar con mis amigos y buscar en otra parte. Sólo dime lo que sabes hacer y… ¡No! ¡Por favor no llores! ¡Ya no llores! Me parte el alma verte así._

 _\- Es que… lo siento… No estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí, y tú…_

 _El ojimiel se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos. – Soy tu amigo y siempre vas a contar conmigo._

 _El de ojos como el cielo se aferró al chico de traje. – Te quiero mucho Blaine._

 _\- Y yo a ti Kurt, también te quiero._

El castaño se despertó en medio de un llanto incontrolable y con manos temblorosas agarró la almohada estrechándola contra su cuerpo y enterrando el rostro en ella para que los sollozos no fuesen a despertar a su hija.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad logró calmarse y tomó su teléfono con dificultad debido a que sus dedos todavía oscilaban, empezó a escribir lentamente y al finalizar leyó todo y lo terminó borrando.

Repitió la misma acción varias veces hasta que sólo cuatro palabras se mostraban en la pantalla del dispositivo, las cuales miraba fijamente. A un costado estaba el botón de "enviar" el cual no sabía si debía presionar o no.

* * *

.

 ** _Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que me ayudan a saber lo que opinan de la historia y si quieren que continúe._**


	8. Cap 7: Crónicas

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"** **Crónicas"**

* * *

.

Mientras veía una película, su celular empezó a vibrar, lo tomó y vio a un costado el símbolo que indicaba que tenía un mensaje, lo cual despertó su curiosidad porque ¿quién podría estar escribiéndole tan tarde por la noche? Al abrirlo encontró la respuesta, era un texto corto y conciso: **" _Ayúdame. ¿Qué debo hacer?"_**.

Marcó de inmediato a la persona que le envió aquellas cuatro palabras, porque lo que tenía que decirle no alcanzaba en un mensaje. El teléfono timbró dos veces y alguien contestó.

 _\- Kurt, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?_ – Unos segundos transcurrieron antes de que escuchase la voz claramente cargada de angustia.

 _\- Mercedes, te necesito. Estoy muy confundido. No sé qué hacer._

 _\- Espérame unos minutos, voy para allá. –_ Ella sabía que la charla sería muy extensa y lo mejor era estar junto a su amigo. Tenía la ventaja que eran vecinos, así que no tardaría en llegar ni sería riesgoso aventurarse sola por las calles a esa hora.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica estuviese llamando a la puerta del castaño y él abrió de inmediato.

\- ¡Gracias por venir! – La abrazó fuertemente – Sobre todo por lo tarde que es.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti.

\- Debería ser yo quien fuese a tu casa.

\- Cariño, tienes una hija pequeña a la que no puedes dejar sola aquí ni tampoco despertarla para llevarla en medio de la noche a mi casa. No me cuesta nada venir y no tengo ningún impedimento, así que está bien.

\- ¡Eres la mejor! ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? Preparé un té de manzanilla que es lo único que tengo para hacer infusiones, pero puedo…

\- Eso está perfecto. Y no, no quiero nada más. Tranquilo.

\- Bien. Ve a mi habitación, sólo voy a buscar las cosas a la cocina y te alcanzo.

\- Primero creo que debería darte lo que traigo aquí. – Fue en ese instante que por primera vez el ojiazul se dio cuenta que su amiga cargaba un bolso grande de tela, y de ahí empezó a sacar algo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Unas flores. Creo que es bastante obvio. Las he tenido con hielo para que se conserven.

\- ¡Son preciosas!

\- ¡Sí que lo son!

\- Pero, ¿de dónde las sacaste? Parecen muy caras.

\- No tengo idea de lo que puedan haber costado, pero sí sé que son demasiado hermosas como para haberlas dejado morir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Son las que te trajo Blaine hace unos días.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Dame algo para ponerlas, ya vamos a hablar al respecto.

Una vez que las flores estuvieron acomodadas en un jarrón sobre la mesa de comedor, los dos amigos se fueron a la habitación del chico y empezaron una plática a puerta cerrada. Kurt no quería que si su niña se despertase para ir al baño, los fuese a escuchar.

Ambos estaban en la cama sentados bebiendo el té cuando el castaño no resistió más la curiosidad – ¿Cómo conseguiste las flores?

\- El día que vine y encontré a Blaine en ese estado, luego de que me contó lo sucedido le pedí que me diera lo que había traído. Sabía que estaba muy aturdido y tal vez terminaría dejando las cosas en algún lugar sin mayor cuidado. Le dije que cuando estuvieses listo, te las entregaría, así que por eso las traje conmigo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y él qué te dijo?

\- Nada. Al parecer no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. He tratado de cuidar las flores lo mejor posible.

\- Gracias.

\- Deja de agradecerme cariño y dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

\- Lo que sucede es que soñé varias cosas que me dejaron mal.

\- ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

\- No exactamente… Fueron recuerdos de algunos momentos que he vivido con Blaine y ya no sé qué pensar.

\- Ese chico te quiere. Es una buena persona y un gran amigo. No lo dejes ir.

\- Lo que soñé me hizo recordar lo especial que es él y lo mucho que lo quiero. Siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, me ha defendido, apoyado… Ha sido un hombro para llorar y también un motivo para sonreír.

\- ¿Y aun así crees que tiene malas intenciones? Son cinco meses Kurt, si quisiera llevarte a la cama ya lo habría intentado, por lo menos te lo hubiese insinuado. No escuches a esa mujercita que no tiene nada bueno en la cabeza y sólo habla porque la saliva es gratis. Ni siquiera me escuches a mí si no quieres. Escucha a tu corazón, préstale atención y date cuenta de qué es lo que dice.

\- Mi corazón está confuso.

\- Mmm… ¿Lo extrañas?

\- Mucho. Me he acostumbrado a verlo seguido… – Suspiró con frustración – ¡Eso no está bien!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Mi hija es primero, no puedo desviar mi atención de ella.

\- Kurt, cariño, eres papá, y está bien que tu niña sea tu prioridad, pero también eres hombre y un ser humano, no es malo que te permitas querer a alguien ni es incorrecto tampoco que dejes que una persona te muestre su afecto.

\- Blaine y yo somos sólo amigos.

\- ¿Y es que acaso los amigos no te quieren y te lo demuestran? Yo no he mencionado ninguna otra cosa, es tu subconsciente el que te traiciona, – sonrió – pero aunque entre ustedes surgiese algo más allá de una amistad, seguiría siendo normal y perfecto.

Él se preocupa por ti y por Steph, está pendiente de todo respecto a los dos, siempre busca hacerlos felices de una u otra manera. Para mí eso habla de lo mucho que le importan y los quiere. Sabe que ustedes vienen "en combo", – hizo comillas con los dedos – y no tiene ningún problema con aquello.

\- Blaine ha sido maravilloso todo este tiempo, no lo puedo negar, pero…

\- Desecha esos peros que nada bueno traen. Ya has reconocido que es bueno, no busques excusas.

\- Honestamente lo extraño demasiado, sin embargo tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué o de qué?

\- A salir lastimado, sobre todo a que Steph salga herida en todo esto.

\- Blaine jamás les hará daño a ninguno de los dos. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo mucho que ustedes significan para él.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Fui muy grosero y sé que lo lastimé demasiado. ¿Te das cuenta? Tengo miedo de salir lastimado y soy él que le hace daño.

\- No fue intencional, estabas hecho un lío.

\- Lo lamento tanto ahora. No te imaginas cuánto.

\- Asegúrate de que lo sepa. No permitas que siga confundido y sin tener idea de lo que hizo mal para que te enojases con él.

\- Tienes razón, eso haré.

\- Me alegra que sea así. – Le sonrió – Ahora tengo algo más para ti.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te dije antes que ese día logré que me diera lo que les había traído.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ya te entregué las flores, – tomó el bolso que había llevado – aquí están los chocolates, – sacó la caja y la colocó sobre la cama. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar porque sabía que lo que seguía había sido el punto de ebullición – También traje la jirafa.

\- No, no puedo aceptarla.

\- Cariño, piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir y hacer.

\- Luego de lo que sucedió por causa de ese peluche no puedo ni siquiera pensar en…

\- Él compró esta belleza para tu niña. Sólo piensa bien todo y dale tiempo antes de entregársela a Steph.

\- Steph… su comportamiento conmigo es algo que me tiene mal también, y es culpa de ese juguete.

\- No es así, la pobre jirafa no tiene culpa de nada. Debes hablar con ella.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero ella no quiere, se niega.

\- ¿Quién es el adulto aquí? Tu niña es muy madura y si te sientas para platicar las cosas con calma, va a escuchar y entender.

\- Nunca se había comportado conmigo de esa forma.

\- Se firme, dile que tienen que hablar de cosas importantes y deja en claro todo. Ella va a entender.

\- Sí, tal vez lo hará… Pero no es justo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que a los cinco años tenga que vivir tantas limitaciones, que siempre deba preguntar si me han pagado antes de pedir algo, que comprenda lo que significa que no hay dinero. Yo a su edad lo único en lo que pensaba era en jugar, le pedía algo a mis padres y lo tenía enseguida. Jamás me vi privado de nada, mucho menos iba a tener idea de lo que tener dinero significaba.

\- Cariño, entiendo. La vida no siempre es fácil, para algunos las cosas pueden ser más complicadas que para otros, es una triste realidad. Pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con esta jirafita.

\- Que yo no se la podía comprar. Mi hija me la pidió y no pude dársela. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta ese animalito que tienes en la mano? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Tres meses de mi salario, Mercedes. ¡Tres meses!

\- ¡Wow! – Observó el juguete detenidamente – Bueno, es bonita, pero no justifica ese precio.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué algo que está hecho con felpa y algodón debe ser tan costoso? Pero el punto aquí es que ella siempre ha sabido que cuando le digo no puedo comprarle algo, con todo el dolor de mi alma, simplemente no puedo.

Y en ese día fue igual, estaba emocionada, la quería y dije no. Entonces llega Blaine y la complace, y para ella es lo más normal. ¿Sabes lo que va a suceder ahora? Que cada vez que me resulte imposible darle algo, se lo pedirá a él, y eso no está bien, no es correcto.

\- No lo va a tomar de esa forma, Steph sabe que…

\- Tú no la escuchaste, estaba enojada porque le dije que yo no podía comprarle algo tan costoso y me respondió que Blaine se la había dado y por lo tanto yo no tenía por qué habérsela quitado.

\- Es uno de los temas sobre las cuales tienes que conversar con ella y dejarle claro cómo funcionan las cosas, así de sencillo. Insisto en que lo va a entender.

\- También tengo que decirle a él que no le haga más obsequios, la está mal acostumbrando.

\- Habla con Blaine de todo lo que consideres necesario, pero para eso debes dar el primer paso. – Le entregó el celular.

\- Es muy tarde, son las tres de la mañana, no voy a llamarlo a esta hora.

\- Déjale un mensaje.

\- Eso es muy impersonal dadas las circunstancias. Además, todavía tengo ciertas dudas que…

\- O te olvidas de eso o te quito las dudas a almohadazos.

\- Mercedes… – sonrió.

\- Hablo muy seriamente Kurt. Tengo una almohada en mi poder y no voy a dudar en utilizarla. – El ojiazul rió y negó con la cabeza divertidamente – ¿Qué es lo que te sigue atormentando?

La plática continuó hasta que amaneció. La chica aprovechó para despertar a la niña y ayudarla a alistarse y así Kurt tuviese un poco más de tiempo para él y poder pensar en lo que haría con respecto al ojimiel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se levantó cuando su alarma sonó a las siete como cada mañana, por lo general luego de refrescarse bebía una infusión de frutas tropicales y después empezaba su rutina de ejercicios, pero ese día en particular no tenía ánimos de nada. Le había sido casi imposible dormir porque los recuerdos no lo dejaban tranquilo y sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora.

Se dio una ducha fría para tratar de despejarse y se volvió a acostar. Iban a ser las siete y media recién y entraba a la oficina a las nueve, así que sin ganas de hacer ninguna otra cosa, se acomodó bien y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después su celular sonó pero no tenía intención alguna de hablar con nadie, así que lo dejó timbrar hasta que la persona que estaba llamando se cansó y el dispositivo quedó en silencio. Dicha acción se repitió varias veces hasta que el ojimiel se sintió hastiado y apagó el teléfono.

Programó la alarma para las ocho y media y se envolvió con el edredón, quedándose dormido al cabo de veinte minutos.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?_

 _\- No, nada._

 _\- Es del conocimiento popular que cuando una persona responde diciendo que nada pasa es porque hay algo importante sucediendo o incómodo de lo que no quiere hablar. Somos amigos, sólo dime. ¿O es que no confías en mí?_

 _\- Claro que confío en ti._

 _\- Y si no es eso, ¿qué es? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Creo que ya entendí, será mejor que me vaya. Es la hora de la comida y estoy importunando. Un plato extra tal vez no estaba en…_

 _\- No, no Blaine, no tienes por qué irte. Sí tengo comida para ofrecerte, por eso te pedí que te quedaras._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?_

 _\- Es que…_

 _\- Dime, por favor._

 _\- No tengo una vajilla elegante o cubiertos finos a los que estás acostumbrado. – Miró hacia un costado con evidente vergüenza – Tampoco hay un platillo exquisito preparado ni…_

 _\- Kurt, esas cosas no me importan. Se supone que me conoces._

 _\- Sí, pero igual…_

 _\- Igual nada. – Se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerlo mover la cabeza y que sus miradas se encontrasen – Deja de pensar en cosas triviales, la vajilla o la comida elegante no es algo que me importe, puedes ponerme un pedazo de pan en un plato de cartón y no me molestaría en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaría agradecido por tener algo que comer._

 _\- Blaine…_

 _\- Y si le sumas a eso que estoy en la mejor compañía, es otro motivo para dar las gracias. Poder compartir la mesa contigo y con Steph me hace muy feliz, no necesito más._

 _\- Papi, ya me lavé las manos. ¿Voy poniendo las cosas en la mesa?_

 _Los dos hombres miraron a la niña y el ojiazul sujetó la mano de su amigo haciendo que lo suelte. – Sí mi princesa, ya vamos a colocar todo._

 _\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_

 _\- ¡Sí! Blaine puede ayudarnos, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Seguro._

 _Los tres compartieron un almuerzo en medio de risas y anécdotas._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- ¿Qué tal está tu helado? – Preguntó el pelinegro a la pequeña._

 _\- ¡Muy rico! ¿Quieres probar? – Le ofreció la cuchara llena del delicioso postre._

 _\- ¡Está espectacular! ¿Quieres probar el mío?_

 _\- ¡Sí! – Mientras el chico tomaba una cantidad apropiada para la niña, ella miró a un costado con una gran sonrisa – ¡Papá tiene que darnos de su helado también!_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo! – Sonrió ampliamente – Nos vas a dar helado, Steph y yo queremos probar._

 _\- Pareces un niño. – Acotó el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa y negando con la cabeza._

 _Mientras Blaine le daba la cuchara a Stephanie, Kurt le pasaba la suya a él. Unas risitas de la mesa junto a ellos resonaron, no era la primera vez, así que el de ojos color miel se volteó hacia las chicas que estaban ahí sentadas._

 _\- Blaine, no. – Murmuró el castaño tomándolo del antebrazo, pero éste no se detuvo._

 _\- Buenas tardes señoritas. Disculpen, pero ¿hay algún problema? He notado que no dejan de mirarnos, susurrar y reírse._

 _\- ¡Oh no! – Respondió una de ellas sonrojándose por completo – Lamento mucho si los hicimos sentir incómodos. Mi amiga y yo hablábamos de lo adorables que se ven compartiendo sus helados. Nunca dijimos nada malo acerca de ustedes, lo juro._

 _\- Mil disculpas. – Declaró la otra chica – La verdad es que creemos que son una hermosa familia y bueno… trataba de imaginarme en una situación similar con mi novio en el futuro. – Se acomodó y señaló su vientre de aproximadamente cinco o seis meses._

 _\- ¡Oh! Bueno, disculpen por haberlas molestado._

 _\- No, al contrario._

 _\- De seguro usted y su novio tendrán experiencias maravillosas como padres – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera – ¡Felicitaciones por el bebé!_

 _\- ¡Gracias! Y de verdad lo lamentamos._

 _\- Está bien. – Intervino el de ojos claros – No hay problema, y felicidades. Tener un hijo es la experiencia más hermosa del mundo._

 _\- Ojalá todas las familias fuesen así de cariñosas. – Respondió la embarazada mientras frotaba su vientre._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _\- No debí venir, voy a darme un tremendo golpe._

 _\- Estarás bien Kurt._

 _\- No, no será así. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que patiné?_

 _\- Tranquilo, – enganchó su brazo con el del castaño – no te dejaré caer._

 _Luego de varias vueltas por la pista Kurt empezó a disfrutarlo y se relajó. – Creo que puedo intentarlo solo._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- Sí… Al menos eso espero._

 _\- Bien. Igual estoy aquí a tu lado por cualquier cosa._

 _\- Gracias. – Le sonrió._

 _Avanzaron un poco, Blaine siempre con una mano en la espalda de su amigo. En un pequeño giro, el castaño perdió el equilibrio, pero quien terminó sentado en el hielo fue el moreno por intentar sostenerlo. Ambos rieron por lo ocurrido como un par de niños._

 _Kurt se agarró con una mano del pequeño muro que rodeaba el lugar y extendió la otra al chico para que se pudiese levantar. El de cabello rizado aceptó la ayuda ofrecida pero a la mitad del camino, el de piel nívea no pudo seguirse sosteniendo y empujó con su cuerpo a su amigo, haciéndolo caer nuevamente y quedando él sobre su regazo._

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

 _Blaine estaba en el centro comercial porque debía realizar varias diligencias. Se dirigía hacia un local en específico cuando pasó junto al de los muñecos de peluche y vio aquella jirafa que Steph tanto quería. Se debatió por unos segundos si era correcto comprarla, pero al final no encontró nada de malo en hacerlo, así que ingresó y la adquirió._

 _Una vez fuera del centro comercial, se dirigió hacia el supermercado. Estaba buscando varios artículos para su hogar cuando una chica se acercó a él ofreciéndole degustar unos chocolates. Al verlos los reconoció de inmediato, ya se los habían ofrecido antes en un evento y al castaño le encantaron, por lo que le preguntó a la attache dónde se encontraban y de inmediato fue a buscarlos._

 _Regresó a su departamento y guardó todas las compras. Se bañó y luego empezó a revisar su correo. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ver a Kurt y Steph, pero sabía que iban a pasar el día juntos y no quería interrumpir ese momento padre-hija por lo que decidió quedarse y hacer varias cosas del trabajo que tenía pendientes._

 _Las horas pasaron volando y ya eran las dos de la tarde, si quería pasar algo de tiempo con los Hummel, debía irse de inmediato, el camino hacia el hogar de ellos era largo. Tomó el peluche y los chocolates y salió emocionado._

 _No dejaba de pensar en Kurt y sus hermosos ojos, en esa sonrisa tan dulce que le fascinaba, en lo inteligente que era y como podían platicar de cualquier tema todo el tiempo._

 _Recordó que había visto unas flores realmente hermosas cuando estaba buscando un arreglo días atrás que su mamá le había pedido, así que se dirigió a la floristería. Su amigo siempre hablaba de querer tener un jardín al pie de su casa, pero no tenía el tiempo ni los recursos para hacerse cargo. Bien, no era el jardín que el chico quería, pero estaba seguro que aquellas flores le iban a fascinar._

 _Una vez con el ramo en el auto, se dirigió sin más desviaciones a casa de Kurt._

 _Al llegar la emoción lo invadía. No podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba con el par de castaños, su corazón se llenaba de dicha a su lado. Tocó el timbre y en poco tiempo la pequeña Steph estaba abriendo la puerta y abrazándolo fuertemente._

 _Vio con ternura como sus ojitos brillaban al entregarle la bolsa de regalo y se la llevaba a su habitación corriendo._

 _Miró hacia un costado y ahí estaba su amigo, radiante y hermoso como siempre._

 _\- ¡Hola Kurt!_

 _\- Hola._

 _\- Esto es para ti._

 _\- ¿Flores y chocolates? No soy una mujer, ¿sabías? – Lo dejó con la mano estirada._

 _\- Esa clase de pensamiento sexista es la que tiene al mundo como está. Y me extraña viniendo de ti..._

 _No entendía por qué había sido tal cosa, no era la primera vez que le regalaba flores, pero si era la primera ocasión en que el chico reaccionaba así. Sin estar seguro del por qué, se disculpó por su regalo y le explicó el motivo por el cual se lo había llevado._

 _\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

 _\- Quería pasar la tarde con ustedes, si es que es posible, claro._

 _\- ¿No tienes una familia rica o unos amigos de tu nivel con quienes divertirte?_

 _\- Kurt, ¿qué sucede? Comprendo que estés de malas, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos jamás me habías hablado en esa forma._

 _\- ¡Papá! ¡Mira! – Salió corriendo con una jirafa de peluche – ¡Es la que yo quería!_

 _\- Steph, no podemos aceptar ese regalo._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Tienes que devolverle la jirafa._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Es muy cara._

 _\- Kurt, es un obsequio. – Replicó el moreno con voz suave pero denotando confusión._

 _\- Steph, cariño, comprende que no está bien aceptar estas cosas._

 _\- Pero... es muy bonita... Me encanta y..._

 _\- Steph, por favor. Ve a guardarla donde vino porque Blaine se la tiene que llevar._

 _\- Pero papi..._

 _\- Cariño, obedece por favor._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos la niña fue a buscar el empaque._

 _\- Puedes explicarme lo que está pasando._

 _\- No quiero que le vuelvas a dar a mi hija esas cosas costosas. Deja de ilusionarla con lo que yo no puedo darle._

 _\- Kurt..._

 _\- Y tampoco quiero tus rosas ni tus chocolates. Así que toma todo lo que trajiste y sal de mi casa._

 _\- ¿Qué te sucede?_

 _\- Si realmente te interesa nuestra compañía no tienes por qué traer nada. No necesitamos de tus lujos ni tus regalos ni nada de ti. ¿Te queda claro?_

 _\- No entiendo. ¿Qué te hice para que estés así conmigo?_

 _\- Papá. – La niña taba parada a un costado sosteniendo la bolsa de colores. El ojiazul la tomó y ella corrió a su habitación._

 _\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que provocas? Ahora mi hija está llorando y es tu culpa._

 _\- No he hecho nada malo. Fuiste tú quien le quitó la jirafa._

 _\- Sí, es mi culpa. Soy un pésimo padre que no puede darle a su niña el juguete que quiere. ¡Vete de mi casa!_

 _\- Kurt, dime qué rayos está pasando. Porque estoy cada vez más confundido._

 _\- ¡Vete! – Le entregó las cosas que había llevado y lo empujó hacia a puerta, cerrándola con fuerza._

 _Parado frente al hogar Hummel trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero era imposible. ¿Por qué Kurt reaccionó de esa forma? Debía ser un mal entendido y en cualquier momento abriría la puerta._

 _Los segundos transcurrían y se convertían en minutos de agonía y desconcierto que estaban rompiendo su corazón._

La alarma sonó y el ojimiel despertó a sobresalto. Varias lágrimas brotaron, rodando hacia los costados y terminando enterradas en su cabello. Apagó el aparato bullicioso y clavó el rostro en la almohada. Si se había despertado temprano sintiéndose pésimo, ahora estaba peor.

Tomó su teléfono y lo encendió, marcando el número de la oficina para avisar que no iría. Una vez que habló con su secretaria, lo volvió a apagar ignorando por completo todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía provenientes del mismo número.


	9. Cap 8: Más de lo que Imaginas

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a un amigo al que quiero mucho y que está de cumpleaños en este día. ¡Muchas felicidades Kmiilo! Y disfruta esta actualización que pediste ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Más de lo que Imaginas"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba realmente preocupado, había tenido varios sueños con Blaine y en uno de ellos lo había visto sufriendo mucho, así que empezó a llamarlo desde la mañana y ya era más del medio día y seguía sin saber de él, incluso había apagado el teléfono.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir a buscarlo a la oficina donde trabajaba. Al llegar fue detenido por el guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Vengo a hablar con alguien.

\- ¿Y con quién? Porque dudo mucho que alguna de las personas que laboran aquí desee tener tratos con alguien como tú.

\- Soy amigo de Blaine Anderson.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada. – Un andrajoso como tú amigo del señor Anderson, por favor. Al menos deberías inventar algo mejor.

\- ¡No tienes por qué ofenderme de ese modo! ¡Y no estoy inventando nada!

\- El Sr. Anderson no tiene amigos sucios y muertos de hambre. Mira esa ropa vieja que cargas y estás tan mugroso.

El castaño recordó en ese momento que por haber salido rápidamente ni siquiera se había lavado así que seguramente estaba tal como decía aquel guardia, todo sucio. Aun así no era razón para que fuese grosero.

\- Tengo que hablar con él. Es importante. – Mencionó sacudiendo un poco su ropa y pasando el dorso de su mano por el rostro.

\- Ya te lo dije, no vas a entrar aquí. Así que es mejor que te vayas en este instante si no quieres que llame a la policía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó otro de los guardias que iba saliendo en ese momento.

\- Éste indigente que pretende pasar para hablar con el Sr. Anderson.

En el descuido, Kurt aprovechó para escabullirse e ingresar al elegante edificio aunque no tenía idea de hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Entonces visualizó el cubículo de información y corrió en esa dirección.

\- Señorita, buenas tardes.

\- ¡Buenas tardes señor! ¿En qué puedo…? – Al levantar la mirada se quedó sin habla al toparse con Hummel.

\- Busco a Blaine Anderson.

\- ¡Allá está! – Gritó uno de los guardias. – ¡No dejes que se escape!

Kurt intentó huir, pero la cantidad de personal de resguardo lo superó y en cuestión de nada lo llevaban de los brazos hacia la salida.

\- ¿Entonces ya no regresas? – Preguntó la elegante mujer que acompañaba al ojimiel.

\- No, la verdad es que no pensaba venir pero recordé que debía firmar esos papeles para la junta de la tarde. Como ya dejo todo listo y en orden, me voy a mi casa. No me siento bien, la cabeza se me va a partir en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

\- Lamento mucho saberlo, ve y descansa.

\- ¿Qué escándalo es ese?

\- No lo sé… ¡Oh! Parece que están sacando a alguien a la fuerza.

\- ¡Cómo se atreven! – El de rizos indignado apresuró el paso en dirección donde estaba el disturbio.

¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – Inquirió en tono firme y fuerte.

\- Sr. Anderson, disculpe el desagradable espectáculo.

\- Un muerto de hambre quiso infiltrarse en el edificio alegando que lo conoce a usted, pero ya nos estamos haciendo cargo.

\- ¡Sin importar qué, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de tratar de esa forma a un ser humano! – Espetó fúrico.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No he hecho nada! – Se escuchó entre el grupo de guardias.

\- ¿Kurt? – Alcanzó a divisarlo y la manera en que lo llevaban arrastrado.

¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡SUÉLTENLO!

\- Pero señor…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTEN!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kurt! – Avanzó entre los guardias a paso veloz. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Blaine… – Susurró agitado y todavía aturdido, empezando a sobarse los brazos.

\- Déjame ver. – Le quitó una de las manos y con horror observó las marcas de los dedos de los guardias. La ira comenzó a bullir en su interior y tomó al chico de la mano llevándolo hacia un lado.

¡Lo que acaban de hacer no tiene nombre! ¿Quién les dio el derecho de tratar de esa manera a un ser humano? ¿Les parece correcto sacar a la fuerza a una persona? ¿Creen que está bien dejarle estas marcas en el cuerpo por la fuerza con la que lo halaban? No sé quién les ha dicho que pueden hacer estas cosas, pero yo no lo voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto. – Su voz era potente, dura, severa y con evidente muestra de enojo.

Si alguien viene a buscarme, ustedes lo dejan pasar. No tienen por qué tomar la decisión de a quien yo recibo o no. ¿Entendieron?

Y con respecto a Kurt, que les quede muy claro que él es mi amigo y tiene todo el derecho de ir y venir cuantas veces quiera, y nadie tiene por qué detenerlo.

\- Señor Anderson, con todo respeto, pero ¿cómo podíamos saber que en realidad lo conocía? Mírelo, es un andrajoso, todo sucio y…

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Es que… señor…

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- Jackson.

\- Jackson… Déjame pensar… Tu padre trabaja en un hotel a cargo de la limpieza, ¿cierto?

\- S… Sí, señor.

\- ¿Alguna vez por su trabajo no se ha ensuciado la ropa o las manos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y eso lo hace una mala persona? ¿O lo convierte en un andrajoso? ¿Te gustaría que él fuese a algún lugar y porque su ropa tal vez no sea la adecuada o esté sucia o manchada debido a su trabajo lo agarren entre varias personas y lo saquen a la fuerza diciéndole toda clase de improperios?

\- Por supuesto que no. Mi padre es un hombre honrado y decente que trabaja con ahínco, y a lo que se dedica no lo hace menos.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre tu padre y mi amigo? ¿Crees que me hace feliz bajar y encontrarme con una escena tan humillante y falta de respeto?

Y lo mismo va para todos ustedes. – Señaló al grupo de guardias ahí reunidos. – Quiero que hoy al término de la jornada pasen por el área de administración por su liquidación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, ¿por qué? – Empezaron todos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- No voy a permitir que personas que carecen de ética trabajen en mi empresa.

\- Blaine, no puedes hacer eso. – Finalmente el castaño habló.

\- Kurt, lo que te hicieron no tiene nombre.

\- Entiendo eso, y es cierto, ellos no tienen ningún derecho de tratar mal a otras personas. Pero no los puedes dejar sin empleo. Quizá tienen familias que dependen de sus ingresos. Por favor.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta de la clase de ser humano que es él? – Los miró frunciendo el ceño. – Ustedes lo trataron de la peor de las formas y sin embargo los defiende y aboga por sus puestos de trabajo, los cuales no merecen. Porque ser guardia de seguridad no significa cometer la barbarie que hicieron.

Gracias a él no van a ser despedidos, pero sí tendrán una sanción que les será notificada al final de la jornada.

Y algo más, para ustedes a partir de hoy es el señor Hummel, y cuando lo vean lo van a tratar con el mismo respeto y consideración que toda persona merece. ¿Está claro?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Iban en el auto del ojimiel en completo silencio. El castaño jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

\- Lamento mucho que te hayan tratado así. Es que sólo de acordarme me hierve la sangre.

\- Está bien.

\- No, claro que no está bien. Eres demasiado noble y benévolo.

\- Después de cómo te traté la última vez… no deberías haberme defendido.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso?

\- Fui a buscarte porque quería disculparme contigo. No estuvo nada bien la manera en la que me comporté. No merecías eso.

\- Vamos a mi departamento, ahí podemos hablar con calma.

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo que volver al trabajo! Salí a la hora del almuerzo y debo regresar porque… – Sabía que si no marcaba la salida le descontarían la mitad del día, pero tal vez no habría otra oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. – Sí, vamos a tu departamento.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Realmente necesitamos hablar.

El resto del trayecto lo continuaron en silencio, Kurt repasaba mentalmente las diferentes maneras de explicarle lo sucedido y como él se sentía.

Por su parte, Blaine lo observaba por instantes y luego regresaba mirada al frente. No podía dejar de pensar en que en la mañana luego de analizar las cosas, había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento por él.

Sí, era innegable, su corazón palpitando acelerado más lo bien y completo que se sentía teniendo al ojiazul sentado a su lado se lo confirmaba. Estaba total, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Kurt Hummel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una vez en el gran departamento, el castaño mirándose las manos se acercó. – ¿Puedo usar el baño? Quiero lavarme, estoy bastante sucio.

\- No es la primera vez que estás aquí, sabes que no tienes que preguntarme. Ve, lávate, refréscate y cuando estés listo, te voy a estar esperando.

\- Gracias.

Kurt se observaba en el espejo, no sólo estaba algo polvoso, su rostro completo estaba cubierto de tierra, al igual que su ropa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? No era de extrañarse que los guardias no hubieran querido dejarlo pasar.

Se lavó el rostro y los brazos y sacudió su ropa lo mejor posible. Al final pasó los dedos húmedos en su cabello para acomodarlo un poco.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, observaba todo con cuidado. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Blaine y él no pertenecían al mismo círculo, a la misma clase social. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse y que cada uno siguiese su camino.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando el ojimiel lo detuvo. – ¿A dónde vas?

\- Esto no tiene sentido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A ti y a mí, nuestra amistad… Pertenecemos a dos mundos tan distintos.

\- Sabes que eso jamás ha sido un obstáculo.

\- Pero ahora veo todo más claro.

Lo tomó de la mano. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente deseas alejarte de mí. Dime que estos meses de amistad no han significado nada para ti. Dime que no me quieres aunque sea un poquito.

Los orbes azules se posaron sobre los dorados, conectándose, fundiéndose, elevándose a un nivel fuera de este mundo y que muy pocos podrían comprender porque ni siquiera existen palabras que puedan describir un momento como ese.

Hummel estaba confundido y dudada de muchas cosas, pero en ese instante en el que sus miradas estaban ancladas la una en la otra, supo con certeza que quería a Blaine a su lado, en su vida. Es más, ya no concebía un futuro sin él.

Tenían una amistad grande, maravillosa, una amistad que desde el comienzo no supo de clases sociales ni de diferencias de ningún tipo. Desde el día que se conocieron fueron sólo dos personas con una gran química entre ellas, dos seres humanos que fueron descubriendo que tenían mucho en común y que se sentían bien en compañía del otro. Dos amigos que habían compartido tantos momentos buenos y malos, alegres y tristes, y que sin importar qué, se apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Blaine había estado en su casa y jamás había criticado nada, hecho un gesto de desagrado o demostrado sentirse incómodo, a pesar de ser un lugar humilde y que no tenía punto de comparación al departamento lujoso donde él vivía.

Jamás lo había hecho sentir mal o menos de ninguna manera tampoco, al contrario, se preocupaba por él, porque esté cómodo y feliz, se había adaptado a su vida, a sus amistades, a su entorno. Era dulce y atento siempre no sólo con él sino también con su pequeña hija.

Cuando estaban juntos todo se sentía bien y correcto, y cuando no lo veía, lo extrañaba demasiado.

¿Cómo iba a desear no tenerlo en su vida? ¡Eso sería imposible! ¿Alejarse de él? ¡Jamás! ¿Qué si lo quería? ¡Con todo su corazón!

Con un suspiro sonoro, apretó la mano que lo sostenía. – No quiero perderte, por eso estoy aquí. Vine a disculparme y aclarar aquellas cosas que me hicieron dudar. Te quiero mucho, más de lo que pueda explicar.

Sabes que para mí no es fácil involucrarme y expresar mis sentimientos, pero contigo es diferente. Confío en ti.

\- Kurt… – Sonrió dulcemente luego de susurrar su nombre.

Y de pronto el castaño sintió que sus propias palabras lo golpearon. ¡Claro que confiaba en el hombre que estaba frente a él sujetando su mano y mirándolo de esa forma! ¿Cómo había permitido que todas las tonterías que Olivia le dijo lo hicieran dudar?

\- Te debo una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió en mi casa. Y te voy a pedir que me escuches hasta el final. Si después de eso decides que me odias o…

\- Nunca podría odiarte.

\- Todavía no sabes lo que tengo que decirte.

\- Entonces vamos a sentarnos y hablemos.

Hummel le contó absolutamente todo, desde lo que la hermana de su amigo Artie le dijo hasta todas las dudas que surgieron en su cabeza y la molestia al no poder complacer a su hija.

Anderson estaba serio escuchando, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, lo cual no era buena señal, y su rostro empezaba a agestarse.

\- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de algo así? Eso duele. Jamás he hecho nada con una doble intención o con el objetivo de sacar provecho de ti de alguna manera.

No creo haber dicho o hecho algo que te diera la idea de que te quiero meter a mi cama.

\- Lo sé, y soy un completo idiota por eso. Ni siquiera sé si eres gay y asumí estupideces. Y aunque lo fueras, ¿cómo podrías querer algo conmigo?

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me molesta lo que acabas de decir?

\- Sigo arruinando las cosas. – Sollozó. – Lo lamento, sólo estoy tratando de disculparme y arreglar todo y lo único que consigo es empeorarlo.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

\- Kurt, nunca haría algo para dañarte, perjudicarte o…

\- Lo sé. Ahora lo sé… Creo que siempre lo supe, pero me dejé llevar por mis miedos.

\- ¿Tus miedos?

\- No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar. En el pasado ya confié en diferentes personas, pero sólo me usaron, siempre esperaban algo a cambio. Y tú significas tanto para mí que me aterraba la idea de que yo realmente no te importara.

\- Me importas más de lo que puedas imaginarte. – Se movió en el sofá para acercarse más. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? ¿No te lo he demostrado lo suficiente tal vez?

\- Me lo demuestras siempre, y eso deja en claro lo idiota que fui.

\- No te vuelvas a insultar, no me gusta.

\- Perdóname. Tal vez pienses que no lo merezco pero…

\- ¿Confías en mí? ¿De verdad confías?

\- Lo hago, lo juro.

El pelinegro se acercó aún más, hasta eliminar todo el espacio entre ellos y lo tomó por la barbilla. – Me importas, tú y Stephanie son lo más importante para mí y sólo quiero hacerlos felices. Y no, no espero nada a cambio. Saber que están bien y verlos sonreír es todo lo que necesito.

¡Hey! No quiero ver tus hermosos ojos con lágrimas.

\- Es que… yo… Blaine… No quiero perderte.

\- ¡Jamás vas a perderme!

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Sí, eres un tontito, pero sí. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Kurt lo abrazó fuertemente, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si tuviese miedo que fuese a desvanecerse. – Gracias. – Sollozó.

\- Pero también necesito que me perdones.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se separó un poco para mirarlo.

\- No fue mi intención causar un lío con lo del juguete. De hoy en adelante voy a preguntarte si está bien comprarle algo a Steph. No quiero que ni tú ni ella se sientan mal o tengan problemas entre ustedes por mi culpa.

\- Eso también fue mi culpa, tú siempre eres tan dulce y bueno con ella.

\- La quiero mucho. Es una niña adorable, igual a su padre. Pero como dije, te voy a preguntar primero. Y cuando digas no, así será.

\- No sé qué decir al respecto. No quiero que las cosas cambien, pero tampoco espero que le des nada. No tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes ninguna obligación con mi hija.

\- Nada de lo que hago es por obligación, todo es por amor. Lo dije antes y lo sostengo, quiero darles a ustedes dos toda la felicidad de este mundo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la merecen. – Se inclinó más, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, fue subiendo remisamente y le besó la frente nuevamente.

Y para despejar otra de tus dudas, sí, soy gay.

¿Por qué escuchar esas dos palabras aceleró su corazón? No tenía idea, pero así fue. – Es bueno saberlo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?

\- No estoy seguro, – levantó los hombros – pero se siente bien.

Blaine juntó sus frentes y frotó sus narices provocando que los dos sonriesen. – Sí, se siente muy bien.


	10. Cap 9: Cuando el Corazón se Expresa

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Como la mayoría sabe estoy centrada en el concurso literario que se realizará en mi país, razón por la cual no estoy actualizando las historias. ¡Más eso no significa que vaya a abandonarlas! Hoy tuve algo de tiempo libre y aproveché para escribir este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Cuando el Corazón se Expresa"**

* * *

.

Durante el siguiente par de horas permanecieron sentados en el sofá hablando de diferentes cosas. Kurt tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine y éste no le había soltado la mano hasta ese momento.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Suspiró el castaño con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Quédate. Miremos juntos el atardecer y luego contemplemos las estrellas en la noche.

\- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a casa. – Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente. – Tengo una hija... Quiero ir a verla a la escuela... Aunque ella sigue enojada conmigo y... Lo lamento, de verdad quisiera compartir un momento especial contigo.

\- Todos los momentos son especiales a tu lado. – Lo sintió suspirar y esbozar una sonrisa. – Y sobre Steph, entiendo, es tu todo, y así debe ser. ¿Qué te parece si voy contigo y hablamos juntos con ella?

\- Sí quiero que lo hagamos, pero primero necesito tener una plática a solas. Debemos aclarar varios asuntos, luego sí podríamos tener este diálogo entre los tres.

\- Seguro, lo que consideres mejor. Pero si necesitas algo, sólo házmelo saber.

\- Claro.

\- Vamos, te llevo. Y no acepto una negativa como respuesta, estás muy lejos y yendo en un bus o en el metro vas a llegar tarde.

\- Gracias. – Susurró dulcemente. – Por todo.

\- Gracias a ti por permitirme ser parte de tu vida, de la vida de los dos.

\- Blaine... – Levantó la cabeza del hombro y lo miró a los ojos. – Eres simplemente maravilloso, soy yo quien está feliz y agradecido por haberte conocido y que me aceptaras con mi niña.

\- Esa pequeña princesa es parte de ti, por lo tanto es importante y especial para mí.

Los dos suspiraron y el ojimiel fue cerrando el espacio entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

\- No puedo. – Expresó Kurt apartándose. – Lo siento, yo...

\- Está bien. – Lo tomó por la barbilla. – Lamento si asumí algo que no era. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

\- Somos amigos Blaine.

\- Sí, somos amigos y no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. De verdad lo lamento.

\- No lo hagas. Yo... Es que...

\- No tienes que decir nada.

\- Preciso aclarar todo lo que pasa por mi mente y mi corazón. Tampoco quiero echar a perder las cosas. ¿Puedes esperarme? ¿Darme un poco de tiempo?

\- Todo el que necesites. Te prometo que iremos a tu ritmo.

El ojiazul volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. – Te quiero mucho.

\- Te quiero más.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Pasaron recogiendo a Stephanie, quien se puso muy contenta al ver a Blaine y no dejó de abrazarlo todo el tiempo, mientras que a su padre lo saludó con un simple "Hola", aunque lo vio de forma diferente a como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días y no le apartó la mirada durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, la niña corrió a su habitación y el de cabellera rizada se despidió con un cálido abrazo para que Kurt pudiese hablar con su hija. – Todo va a salir bien, esa pequeña te ama tanto como tú a ella. Sólo pon tu corazón en esa plática.

El ojiazul le agradeció y se apoyó en la puerta luego de cerrarla. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro aprovechó para ir a visitar a su amiga Mercedes, a quien no había visto luego de lo acontecido aquella tarde.

\- Steph, cariño. Ven un momento.

\- ¿Y Blaine? – Indagó luego de salir y no verlo.

\- Ya se fue.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. – Palmeó el sofá.

\- Tengo que hacer mi tarea.

\- Necesito que hablemos.

\- Pero mi tarea, es mucha.

\- Lo que tenemos que platicar es muy serio, eso puede esperar.

La niña se sentó frente a su padre, en posición de flor de loto y con las manos entrelazadas, mirando hacia un costado.

Él la observaba sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar o cómo abordar el tema. Ellos siempre habían sido tan unidos y la situación que estaba viviendo lo volvía loco y lo hacía sufrir, por lo tanto era imperativo que la diese por terminada definitivamente esa misma tarde. – Stephie, – pronunció con voz suave aunque teñida de un gran desasosiego – te amo, te amo más que a nada y a nadie en este mundo, eres lo más importante para mí y por ti haría cualquier cosa sin dudarlo. Eres mi hija y no tienes idea lo mucho que quisiera poder darte lo que mereces, pero sobre todo deseo más que nada el verte y hacerte feliz.

Sé que eres pequeña, y aun así has aprendido cosas que jamás me hubiese gustado que conocieras como el hecho de que no siempre tengo dinero para lo que deseas, o el no poderte comprar ropa nueva como la de tus amiguitas. – Las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar sus ojos y no podía permitirlo, así que estaba esforzándose impresionantemente para que no sucediese.

La niña lo miró fijamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, y para Kurt ver aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos le oprimió el corazón y se le cerró la garganta, provocando que no pudiese seguir hablando.

La pequeña desvió la mirada por unos segundos, clavándola en sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Poco después volvió a ver a su padre. – Sé que me amas y sé que te esfuerzas mucho para que no me falten las cosas importantes.

Tal vez no tengo los juguetes más caros, pero nunca me ha faltado la comida, una cama caliente o medicina.

El castaño sabía que esas palabras sonaban como salidas de la boca de un adulto, aunque su niña entendiera muy bien lo que significaban, y eso era lo que más dolía. – Princesa... – Susurró con dificultad.

En mi clase hay una niña nueva, su nombre es Gina. Hay días que llega sin comer porque no hay nada en su casa. Vive con su tía que se esfuerza mucho, pero el dinero no le alcanza. Su mamá no está y su papá la abandonó porque ya no quería hacerse cargo de todos los gastos.

Le conté a mi tía Mercedes sobre eso y estuvimos conversando acerca de muchas cosas. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué todo es complicado o por qué si una mamá o un papá trabajan bastante, no les pagan más en sus trabajos. Si una persona se esfuerza mucho, deberían pagarle mucho también.

Le dije a mi tía que a veces yo quiero juguetes, golosinas o que me lleves a los lugares donde van mis amigos, pero tú no tienes dinero y eso me pone triste. Ella me contestó que no debería estar así, porque tal vez no puedes comprar algo, pero que lo más importante no me falta.

Le pregunté que era lo más importante y me dijo que cosas como la comida, porque tú haces todo para que siempre tenga algo con que alimentarme. El que tenga una casa y una cama, mi ropa que es muy bonita, aunque no toda sea nueva. También tengo medicina cuando me enfermo y un doctor que me sana. Pero hay algo más grande que tengo todos los días. ¿Sabes qué es? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Te tengo a ti.

Mi mamá no está, así como la de Gina, pero la diferencia es que tú no me abandonaste porque todo es costoso. Estás a mi lado siempre, me cuidas, eres bueno, cariñoso, me haces mis trenzas, nunca me gritas. El papá de Mateo le grita, se enoja con él y lo hace asustar. Tú no me asustas.

Sé que me enojé porque me hiciste devolver mi jirafa y me gustaba mucho, también sé que has estado muy triste por eso desde ese día. – Inevitablemente las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro del castaño. – Pero... prefiero tenerte que tener la jirafa.

Jon, ¿te acuerdas de él? Extraña mucho a su papá porque casi nunca lo ve. Un día le preguntó por qué no estaba en casa y él le contestó que tenía que trabajar todo el tiempo para comprarle las cosas que quería. Pero lo que Jon realmente quiere es que su papá se quede en la casa para que juegue con él aunque ya no le lleve obsequios. Me dijo que yo tenía suerte de que estés aquí.

\- Steph...

\- Dijiste que quieres hacerme feliz siempre, pero ya soy feliz. Soy feliz cuando juegas conmigo, cuando me lees un libro, cuando cantamos, cuando comemos juntos, cuando vemos películas, cuando me haces trenzas, cuando me abrazas, cuando me haces cosquillas, cuando me besas toda la cara, cuando...

Papito, no llores. Ya no me voy a enojar contigo, pero no llores. Cuando tú lloras me pongo triste.

\- Lo siento mucho mi princesa. – Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por la pequeña sala tratando de calmarse. De pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándole las piernas.

\- Te amo papá. Ya no estoy enojada, lo prometo. Quiero que estés feliz. Me gusta cuando estás feliz y sonríes tan bonito.

Kurt se dio la vuelta lentamente y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. – Eres lo mejor y lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida. – La abrazó con fuerza y soltó un sollozo al sentir como su niña se aferraba a él. – Te amo tanto mi princesa.

\- Te amo mucho papá.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Varios días transcurrieron luego de aquel momento entre Kurt y Stephanie y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, con la única diferencia de que la castaña estaba durmiendo en la cama de su padre abrazada a él y éste no ponía ninguna objeción.

\- Lamento la demora. – Pronunció el ojiazul a Blaine, quien lo esperaba sentado a la mesa mientras revisaba unos archivos en su computadora. – Tuve que esperar a que Steph estuviese profundamente dormida para poder levantarme.

\- No quiero que pienses que me estoy entrometiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero sabes que eso no está bien, ¿cierto? Comprendo que luego de lo que ocurrió, de algún modo se han unido más, y sí ella es pequeña, pero no puedes retroceder y hacerla que se acostumbre a dormir contigo nuevamente.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no va a pasar! Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero ella y yo tenemos un lazo especial, un vínculo que ambos sentimos que... No hay como expresarlo en palabras realmente, pero esto es una fase. En unos días Steph volverá a su cama.

Cuando cumplió tres años empezó a dormir sola, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, en especial para ella, pero eventualmente logró acostumbrarse y ha dormido en su propia cama desde entonces. Sólo cuando se ha sentido mal por algo, y me refiero al sentido emocional, me pide dormir conmigo, y no le veo nada incorrecto.

\- Kurt, no...

\- Blaine, si tuvieras hijos y ellos necesitasen sentirse protegidos o por la razón que sea, sin importar su edad, te buscasen y quisiesen estar a tu lado, ¿se los negarías?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me juzgas?

\- No te estoy juzgando, sólo hice un comentario, pero tú conoces a Stephanie mejor que nadie y sabes lo que es bueno para ella. No estoy discutiendo eso.

\- Sí, pero piensas que no está bien que duerma en mi cama y no entiendo por qué crees que no es correcto cuando lo único que estoy tratando es que...

\- Kurt... – Se puso de pie, avanzó con paso firme, y lo sujetó por los brazos. – Cálmate, no lo dije con mala intención ni para que lo tomases de esa forma. Es más, haz de cuenta que no dije nada. No tengo hijos y por lo tanto no carezco de la más mínima idea de qué se debe hacer con ellos y que no, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo se van desarrollando los instintos y la intuición, y no me cabe la menor duda de que haces un fantástico trabajo.

Steph es la niña más maravillosa, dulce e inteligente que he conocido, y eso se debe a ti y la forma en la que la estás criando. ¡Eres un extraordinario papá, y nadie puede negarlo!

\- Lamento si me puse a la defensiva, es que todo esto me ha tenido mal y...

\- Tranquilo, realmente comprendo. – Le frotó los brazos suavemente. – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Estamos bien?

\- Sí, bien... Es... Sólo...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada. ¿Quieres café?

\- Kurt, en estos meses he aprendido a conocerte y sé que te ocurre algo. ¿Qué es? – El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza mientras empezó a buscar varias cosas. – Hasta que no lo liberes vas a seguir sintiéndote así. A veces sólo debes dejar salir todo aquello que te oprime. Tal vez no se resuelva el problema, pero compartirlo te hará de algún modo sentir más ligero.

El castaño abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y tomó un frasco pequeño que contenía granos de café instantáneo. Lentamente lo colocó sobre el mesón y las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. – La vida es tan difícil para algunos. – Hipó. – Cuando era niño jamás me faltó nada. Sólo tenía que decir mamá quiero esto, o papá llévame a tal lugar, y ellos de inmediato me complacían.

Claro, debía cumplir con las normas de la casa que consistían en que ayudara manteniendo mi habitación ordenada o que no dejase mis cosas tiradas por todas partes. También ayudaba a mi mamá a lavar los platos o con lo que me pedía, igual como lo hacía con mi papá. Básicamente las tres reglas eran estudiar, no ser desordenado y comportarme bien. A cambio tenía todo lo que quería, no sólo eso, cada antojo fue siempre complacido.

Cuando tenía nueve años me quedé fascinado con un avión azul que vi en una juguetería y le dije a mi papá que me lo comprara, él no dudó en hacerlo. Pero mientras se dirigía hacia la caja a pagar, vi el mismo modelo en otros colores y también los quise. Mi mamá me dijo que eran iguales, que mejor buscase otros, pero no, me encapriché y quise el mismo avión en verde y en amarillo. Media hora después, salí de la tienda con el juguete en tres colores diferentes.

Hizo una pausa debido a que el llanto se volvía profuso por momentos y no le permitía continuar con su relato. Blaine se acercó y colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de éste. – Siempre soñé con tener hijos y que el día que eso sucediera les daría todo, así como yo lo tuve.

¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo Steph me estuvo pidiendo una muñeca como la que tenían sus amigas? Cuando finalmente pude comprársela, había salido una diferente, y por supuesto que la quiso, pero no pude dársela. Lo que se me ocurrió fue devolver la que había adquirido previamente y juntar lo que faltaba para la nueva, pero cuando vi la forma en que mi niña abrazaba a su muñeca, supe que no podía quitársela.

Ella hace lo mismo que yo cuando era un niño, es una excelente alumna, es una niña maravillosa, ayuda con pequeñas cosas en la casa, y sin embargo no puedo complacerla.

\- Kurt. – Los ojos de Anderson a ese punto se habían llenado de lágrimas.

\- Tuve toda la comida, la fruta y las golosinas que quise. A veces me escabullía por las noches y abría la alacena, la cual estaba llena de tantas cosas que resultaba difícil decidir qué tomar de ahí. Y el refrigerador tenía toda clase de jugos, refrescos, leche, yogurt de diferentes sabores, varias clases de quesos, helados, y nunca faltaron los postres... Nunca faltaba nada, de hecho. Había una canasta hermosa en el centro de la mesa, no sé de qué material estaba hecha, pero era realmente fascinante y siempre estaba llena de todas las frutas que puedas imaginar.

¿Y qué tengo yo? – Abrió con manos temblorosas la puerta de madera que estaba a un costado de su cabeza. – Un paquete de galletas, una caja de cereal que está consumido a la mitad y un frasco con café. El refrigerador no está mucho mejor, tengo comida, sí, pero nada más que lo necesario para un par de semanas.

Ayer compré dos manzanas y unas naranjas. Tomé una de las manzanas y la partí en cuatro partes para hacerla durar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Steph comió su porción y me preguntó si había más. Ella ama las manzanas, así que le di mi pedazo, no iba a dejarla con las ganas.

No es justo. Ella no se merece la vida que le estoy dando. No soy el padre que ella necesita. – El llanto lo invadió volviéndose copioso. De inmediato se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

Blaine acortó la distancia y lo tomó de las manos, pero el castaño no las bajó. Sin importar aquello, lo abrazó fuertemente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt moviera sus brazos y se aferrase a su amigo. – Eres el mejor papá que pueda existir. Eres exactamente lo que ella necesita.

\- No lo soy. No quería esto para mi hija, esta no es la vida con la que soñaba para ella. Odio mi trabajo y limpiar zapatos tampoco me deja mucho, pero no puedo conseguir otro empleo porque eso implicaría quedarme sin tiempo para Steph. De por sí siento que no estoy a su lado lo suficiente.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser de esta forma? ¿Por qué a unos nos toca luchar tanto y enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles mientras que otros lo tienen todo en bandeja de plata?

\- No tengo una respuesta para eso. – Musitó compungido.

\- ¿Es un castigo por haber sido un niño caprichoso? Porque sí es así, entonces debería ser mi castigo y no afectar a mi hija en ninguna forma.

¡No es justo como unos tienen tanto y a otros sólo nos tocan las migajas!

\- Lo sé, de verdad lo sé, y tampoco lo entiendo.

Kurt lloró hasta sentir que no quedaba ni una gota de líquido en su cuerpo mientras Blaine lo sostenía entre sus brazos. – Lo lamento. – Balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No lo hagas. No lamentes compartir lo que sientes conmigo. – Le acariciaba la espalda de manera reconfortante.

\- Mojé toda tu camisa.

\- No importa.

\- No sólo son lágrimas, es saliva y...

\- Te dije que no me importa. – Le dio un beso en el costado de la cabeza.

\- Voy a lavarla muy bien.

\- Shh, no digas nada. No tienes que hacer nada tampoco. – Cuando sintió que el ojiazul había dejado completamente de llorar, se apartó un poco y lo tomó del brazo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Ahí abrió un poco la llave y se humedeció la mano para limpiarle el rostro. Tomó algo de papel sanitario y se lo pasó a su amigo suavemente por las fosas nasales.

\- No hagas eso. Es vergonzoso. – Movió un poco la cabeza hacia un costado.

\- No me molesta hacerlo.

\- Necesito un par de minutos.

\- Seguro. Voy a preparar el café, si es que todavía lo quieres.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- Si me necesitas...

\- No voy a tardar.

\- Bueno. – Salió cerrando la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Cuando el castaño apareció unos minutos después, sirvió el líquido caliente en dos jarros y le entregó uno.

\- Gracias. – Respondió tratando de aspirar su aroma, aunque le resultó imposible porque su nariz estaba congestionada.

\- ¿Vamos? – Movió su cabeza hacia la puerta. – Tal vez podamos ver algunas estrellas.

Kurt asintió y se dirigieron al exterior, luego de sentarse en el escalón de la entrada permanecieron en silencio contemplando el firmamento. El cielo estaba despejado y pudieron observar un par de constelaciones.

Continuaron bebiendo el café y sintiendo la brisa acariciándolos dócilmente. El ojiazul dejó su jarro a un costado y se acercó a Blaine, colocando la cabeza en su hombro. Segundos después fue moviendo el brazo hasta entrelazarlo con el del ojimiel y comenzó a acariciarle la mano con un dedo.

Anderson sonrió y un minuto después empezó a mover su mano hasta tomar la del castaño y entrelazar sus dedos. El de piel nívea miró sus manos sujetas de esa forma por primera vez, y le produjo una sensación que no supo cómo describir pero que sin lugar a duda le aceleró el corazón.

\- Kurt, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

\- No. Steph se va en un campamento con sus compañeros del salón. Van a ir varios maestros y padres. Yo hubiese querido asistir, pero cuando vi la fecha en el comunicado que enviaron supe que sería imposible ya que debía trabajar.

\- ¿Tienes que ir al trabajo este fin de semana?

\- Así era, pero terminamos antes. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ya tienen todo organizado y no puedo sólo presentarme y decir que sí asistiré.

\- Comprendo, es lógico. Por lo tanto no hay ningún plan trazado, ¿cierto?

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Mis tíos tienen una hacienda preciosa y me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

\- ¿Tu tío el que me odia?

\- No te odia, él es idiota con todos. – Kurt soltó una risita. – Son tíos por parte de madre. Tienen esta hacienda a la que suelo ir cuando necesito relajarme, y pienso que es algo que te hace falta en este momento.

El ojiazul levantó la cabeza y lo miró, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. – ¿Quién va a estar ahí?

\- Sólo los dos durante el fin de semana.

\- ¿Todo el fin de semana?

\- Así es.

Hummel cerró los ojos por una fracción de tiempo, y al abrirlos contempló al chico que tenía a unos escasos centímetros. Aquel que estaba a su lado en todo momento y que siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentirse mejor y... amado.

Observó sus manos entrelazadas para después regresar la mirada al frente, se inclinó un poco y juntó sus labios por un par de segundos. – Sí, quiero ir contigo.


	11. 10: Bésame como si no hubiese un Mañana

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Bésame como si no hubiese un Mañana"**

* * *

.

Blaine sonrió de esa forma única y especial mientras sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que podían iluminar al mundo, y literalmente lo hacían, iluminaban el mundo de Kurt.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir? – Preguntó en una mezcla de incertidumbre y felicidad.

\- Sí, estoy seguro.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Será más que perfecto! Ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar los dos ahí solos y… – De pronto su expresión cambió, denotando total preocupación. – Lo… lo lamento, no quiero que pienses que yo… No fue con ninguna mala intención, sólo…

\- Espera, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Cuando te propuse lo de ir a la hacienda… Se suponía que Steph también iría…

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Vamos a estar solos y no me gustaría que creyeras que lo hago con una doble intención. El único objetivo es para que descanses y te relajes un poco, no pretendo nada indebido o…

\- ¿Quieres detenerte? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Es que tú puedes pensar que estoy tratando…

\- ¡Oh! Ya comprendo. No creíste en mis disculpas, ¿cierto? Sé que me dejé llevar por lo que una persona dijo, y no estuvo bien. Te alejé de mi vida a causa de aquello, pero ya te expliqué todo y me disculpé… Aunque me doy cuenta de que no me creíste.

\- Te creí, de verdad lo hice.

\- ¿Entonces?

Blaine desvió la mirada hacia un costado, luciendo realmente preocupado. – No quiero arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, honestamente, este tiempo sin ti fue horrible y no podría volver a pasar por lo mismo.

\- Tal vez no te quedó claro, pero confío en ti. ¿Quieres que te lo jure? Bien, juro que confío en ti, y sé que nunca harías nada para lastimarme ni te aprovecharías de mí en ninguna forma.

No tengo dudas de que tus intenciones al invitarme a la hacienda de tus tíos son buenas, por eso acepté ir. Sé que lo voy a pasar muy bien a tu lado y no hay nada a lo que deba temer o por lo tenga que preocuparme.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Lamento haber actuado así, es sólo que me entró algo de pánico. Sí, ya sé, soy patético.

\- Mírame. Vamos. – Lo tomó de la barbilla para que girase la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. – No eres patético. Sólo estás algo nervioso.

El de cabellera rizada se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos. – No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de perderte.

\- Blaine… – Se levantó y empezó a perseguirlo.

\- No, tranquilo, comprendo que sólo me ves como un amigo y estás en todo tu derecho a sentirte de una forma diferente a la que yo lo hago.

\- Blaine…

\- No voy a presionarte a nada, eres libre de tomar tus decisiones y de usar el tiempo que me pediste para aclarar tu mente…

\- ¡Blaine! – Lo sostuvo del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse. – No tienes por qué ponerte así. Cálmate y respira. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Eres tan adorable. ¿Quién diría que el gran empresario Blaine Anderson se pondría tan nervioso por algo como eso?

\- Bueno, sí. Me puse nervioso, tú me pones así.

\- Eres la persona más hermosa y adorable que conozco. – El ojimiel sonrió ampliamente. – Sí, eso está mejor, me encanta verte así, amo tu sonrisa.

\- Yo también amo tu sonrisa, y siempre haré todo lo posible por que esta nunca falta en tu rostro.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada por mí.

\- No se trata de que tenga que hacer algo, quiero hacerlo, quiero verte feliz todo el tiempo. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, eres mi prioridad, lo que más me importa y por quien daría todo.

\- Blaine, no…

\- Me he enamorado antes, pero esto que siento por ti es tan fuerte que me sobrepasa a cada instante. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie y…

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Yo… Ah… Yo… Te quiero mucho.

\- Lo sé, y yo también te quiero. Pero dijiste algo más.

\- Ah… Yo… – Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra o sonido fueron emitidos.

\- Dijiste que estás enamorado de mí.

\- Kurt…

\- Y que nunca te has sentido así con ninguna otra persona.

\- Kurt… Yo…

\- Dime.

\- Es cierto. No voy a negarlo más, no puedo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y nunca en mi vida había sentido esto que me pasa contigo.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente, dos pares de ojos se fundieron entre sí perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Y fue el suspiro del castaño el que los hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Blaine, no puedo asegurar lo que estoy sintiendo exactamente, por eso te pedí tiempo para despejar mis dudas, pero lo que sí tengo claro es lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito en mi vida. – Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos diez o quince centímetros de distancia. – Un lugar de mi corazón es sólo tuyo, y nunca nadie podrá sacarte de ahí.

\- Kurt… Te has adueñado de todo mi ser sin siquiera proponértelo. No hay día en el que no estés presente en mis pensamientos o en el que mi corazón no lata por ti. Eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos, tu nobleza y generosidad no tienen comparación. Tu dulzura me tiene cautivado, y admiro tanto el hombre fuerte y aguerrido que eres.

Eres un papá impresionante, y no tienes idea cuánto te respeto por la increíble labor que haces con Stephanie.

No quiero asustarte, pero ya que me estoy sincerando tengo que decirte esto, porque probablemente no pueda volver a repetirlo… Tienes que saber que ya no concibo la vida sin ti. Cuando pienso en el futuro, a donde sea que veo, siempre estás a mi lado, y es que te siento parte de mí.

\- Blaine…

\- Creo que es mejor que no siga.

\- Bésame.

\- No tienes que hacer esto sólo por lo que dije.

\- Blaine Anderson, mírame a los ojos, ¿ves dudas o imposición en ellos?

\- Kurt…

\- Shh. – Colocó un dedo sobre los suaves labios del ojimiel haciéndolo temblar ante el tacto. – No digas nada más, sólo bésame.

El moreno llevó una mano hacia el rostro del hombre al que amaba y la posó suavemente allí, acariciando la mejilla con el pulgar antes de acercarse y posar sus labios sobre aquellos a los que tanto anhelaba, llenándolos con besos pequeños de un par de segundos cada uno.

Aquella acción hizo estremecer al castaño, quien empezó a devolver los besos de la misma forma. Le parecía sorprendente como Blaine en tan poco tiempo había logrado convertirse en alguien tan importante. Él no le daba fácil acceso a nadie a su corazón y mucho menos a su vida, pero él simplemente había ido avanzando a paso firme hasta anclarse en sus sentimientos. Sin lugar a dudas era alguien muy especial.

Luego de varios besos cortos, Blaine se separó mirando fijamente a Kurt, sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían estar hechos de oro líquido, y su sonrisa era tan radiante que le arrancó un gran suspiro al chico que estaba frente a él.

Repitieron los pequeños besos varias veces luego de que se separaban por segundos para mirarse. Una sorprendente sensación recorría sus cuerpos y los tenía suspirando.

\- Te amo Kurt. – Susurró.

\- Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Tal vez el ojiazul no había dicho aquellas dos palabras que el empresario pronunció, pero ese "te quiero con todas mis fuerzas", fue suficiente para él porque provocó todo un mar de emociones arremolinándose en su pecho, y aceleró su corazón de una forma que no creía posible.

Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, volvió a juntar sus labios con los del castaño, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ambos empezaron a moverlos suavemente hasta encontrar un ritmo totalmente sincronizado.

Kurt colocó las manos en los hombros de Blaine y poco a poco lo fue rodeando con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda mientras se fundía en todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

El de rizos lo tomó por la cintura, apegándolo contra él, estremeciéndose y sintiendo como éste se estremecía también ante el contacto.

El beso duró por varios minutos de forma romántica y dulce. Ninguno de los dos lo profundizó en ningún momento, porque en realidad no fue necesario para que sus labios danzasen al compás de la música que produjeron sus corazones, y esa fue la más hermosa melodía alguna vez creada.

Al separarse, Kurt no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de Blaine, estudiando a detalle cada milímetro mientras escuchaba la respiración algo agitada de éste, lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel.

¿Es que acaso se estaba enamorando también? No quería confundir el gran cariño y gratitud profunda hacia su amigo con otro sentimiento, por eso no se atrevía a decir nada. Necesitaba averiguar exactamente qué era lo que sucedía en su corazón, y hasta no estar seguro, prefería callar. Lo último que deseaba era pronunciar un "te amo" para luego darse cuenta de que no era lo que en realidad sentía.

Aunque debía admitir que besar al ojimiel había sido la mejor experiencia del mundo. El hombre al que contemplaba le producía una sensación de paz, tranquilidad, protección, cariño, bienestar y seguridad. Nunca se había sentido tan conectado con nadie, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo le producía mucho miedo.

Blaine, aun con la mano en el rostro del castaño, lo miró extrañado al darse cuenta de que éste se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada.

\- Kurt, dime.

\- Es… Todo esto es muy fuerte para mí.

\- ¿Muy fuerte?

\- No me hagas caso.

\- Sería imposible no hacerlo si de pronto tu sonrisa desapareció. – Le acarició una vez más la mejilla con el pulgar.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Sí, tengo mucho miedo de perderte, de que un día te des cuenta de que fui un error en tu vida, de que te canses de todos los problemas que tengo, de que comprendas que tal vez fui sólo algo pasajero o de que llegue alguien mejor, alguien de tu clase social, con tu mismo nivel de cultura y que…

\- No digas una palabra más. – Lo tomó con la mano que tenía libre y la subió al nivel de sus labios, dándole un beso en el dorso antes de entrelazar sus dedos. – Nunca serás un error, nunca me voy a arrepentir de que seas parte de mi vida, no eres algo pasajero, y jamás voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú, porque simplemente no existe. – Le besó la frente. – Y me voy a asegurar de demostrártelo día a día, – le besó la punta de la nariz – hasta que dejes de tener miedo, – besó una mejilla – y hasta que no vuelvas – besó la otra mejilla – a tener ninguna duda. Lo prometo.

Suavemente le dio un beso en los labios, el cual pretendía ser corto, pero que fue volviéndose largo cuando Kurt comenzó a corresponderle, aferrándose a él con su brazo libre.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron y Kurt estaba peinando a su pequeña para llevarla a la escuela y que se fuera de viaje con sus compañeros.

\- Papi.

\- Dime, mi princesa.

\- No quiero ir al campamento.

\- ¿Por qué? – En cierto modo se sentía egoísta por alegrarse al escuchar esa declaración, porque para ser honestos, le preocupaba mucho ya que era la primera vez que su niña iba a estar lejos de él. Sin embargo, luchaba con la parte racional que le decía que esa era una experiencia que no debía dejar que se perdiese. Esos son los momentos que se graban en el corazón y que se atesoran para siempre.

\- Tú no vas a estar ahí.

\- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? – La pequeña se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a su padre. – Princesita, que yo no vaya no significa que tú tampoco lo hagas. Vas a estar con tus amigas y profesoras. Es como cuando vas a clases todos los días, yo no estoy contigo, pero no por eso dejas de divertirte y aprender cosas nuevas e interesantes, ¿cierto? ¿O me equivoco?

\- No. Pero en las tardes ya estás aquí y cenamos juntos. Me acuestas y me lees hasta que me duermo. En la mañana desayunamos y nos alistamos para salir.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un par de segundos. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón y ellos estaban demasiado unidos. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, era su única hija, lo que más amaba en el mundo. Más no por eso iba a permitir que se volviera dependiente de él, eso no le haría ningún bien a futuro.

Respiró profundamente y tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas. – Cuando regreses podremos seguir haciéndolo, esos son nuestros momentos especiales, pero ahora es tiempo de que conozcas lugares muy bonitos y te diviertas con todos tus compañeritos del salón.

Vas a ver cosas emocionantes. ¿Y qué crees? Te voy a dar mi cámara para que tomes muchas fotos.

El rostro de Stephanie se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Y puedo grabar videos?

\- Por supuesto, mi princesa.

\- Pero… – La sonrisa se fue borrando y transformando en una mueca.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¿No me vas a extrañar?

\- Mucho.

\- También te voy a extrañar.

\- Lo sé. Aunque está bien estar lejos un tiempo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Claro que sí. Además, cuando regreses tendrás mucho que contarme.

\- ¡Sí! Me gusta contarte todo lo que aprendo.

\- Tendrás dos días para aprender tantas cosas bonitas. Pero para eso tienes que ir al viaje.

\- Pero si voy…

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te inquieta, preciosa?

\- Te vas a quedar solo.

\- Por eso no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien, al igual que tú. Los dos vamos a disfrutar nuestro fin de semana.

\- No quiero que estés solito.

\- Te voy a contar un secreto.

\- ¿Un secreto?

\- Sí, pero ya sabes que eso quiere decir que no le puedes contar a nadie.

\- Soy muy buena para guardar secretos. – Llevó una mano hacia sus labios haciendo un movimiento como si los estuviese cerrando con llave.

\- Blaine me va a acompañar el fin de semana.

La pequeña se puso de pie y empezó a brincar por toda la cama hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Simuló abrir sus labios con la llave y se acercó a su papá para abrazarlo. – ¡Sí! ¡Blaine va a venir para acompañarte! ¡Él es tan bueno! ¡Lo quiero mucho!

\- Yo también. – Susurró con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

La puerta sonó y Steph soltó a su papá. – ¿Quién será? – Se bajó de la cama a toda prisa.

Kurt corrió detrás de su hija, ya sabía quién estaba del otro lado. – Cuidado, no abras sin ver primero por la ventana.

\- Yo sé. Nunca se debe abrir a un extraño. – Respondió con suficiencia. – Se asomó por el ventanal y empezó a gritar emocionada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Es Blaine! – Avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió rápidamente.

\- ¡Hermosa! – Exclamó feliz.

\- ¡Blaine! – Se lanzó a sus brazos y él la levantó haciéndola reír.

El ojiazul los miraba con una gran sonrisa y el corazón lleno de un cálido sentimiento. Era la primera vez que Steph se lanzaba para que Blaine la cargase. Ellos se llevaban más que bien, el pelinegro era muy cariñoso y ella con él también, pero nunca se había presentado un momento así, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- ¡Hola, precioso! – Pronunció al ver al castaño.

\- ¿Le dijiste precioso a mi papá?

Kurt se puso pálido y no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Ah… Sí… No tiene nada de malo decirle así a alguien.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, es verdad que mi papito es precioso. – Sonrió.

\- Lo es. – Confirmó con una dulce sonrisa y el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- Steph, ya nos vamos. Cierra tu bolso que enseguida voy a sacarlo.

Blaine bajó a la niña y ella corrió hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así delante de mi hija?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Fue acercándose hasta eliminar toda distancia. – Stephie está en lo correcto, eres realmente precioso. – Lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- ¡No! ¡Con ella aquí no! No quiero que piense cosas que no son, ni que se haga falsas ilusiones.

\- Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento.

\- Pero yo no, y…

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón, todo a tu tiempo y a tus pasos. – Le besó la frente.

\- ¡Papi! ¡No has terminado de peinarme! – Salió corriendo con el cepillo en la mano y unas cintas para el cabello.

\- Hagamos algo, – dijo Blaine mirando a la pequeña – yo voy guardando las cosas en el auto mientras tú terminas de arreglarla.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Tu maleta está lista? – Le preguntó al oído provocándole escalofríos al sentir su aliento rozándolo.

Kurt sólo asintió y soltó un pequeño sonido muy parecido a un gemido, afortunadamente lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo el de rizos lo escuchase y le guiñase el ojo en respuesta.

Luego de varios minutos estuvieron todos listos y embarcados en el vehículo para dirigirse a la escuela.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Camino a la hacienda, los dos amigos iban conversando de diferentes temas. Siempre tenían algo de qué hablar, así que iban bastante entretenidos y el viaje no se sintió tan largo.

\- ¡Hemos llegado!

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron tan ampliamente que parecían irreales. – ¿Qué… es… esto?

\- La hacienda de mis tíos.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No. Algo ostentosa, pero ha sido mi refugio en muchas ocasiones, así que es algo así como mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

El castaño bajó del auto y no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando. El lugar parecía sacado de uno de sus más locos sueños. Un inmenso jardín con el césped más verde que había visto en su vida les daba la bienvenida. Rodeando el frente de la casa, varios tipos de plantas y flores danzaban orgullosas al ritmo del viento.

Algunas palmeras y árboles medianos lucían portentosos con su singular belleza. Y detrás de ellos una vivienda de dos pisos tan grande que estaba seguro que el fin de semana no le alcanzaría para recorrerla. El piso inferior pintado en un tono terracota mientras que el superior era de color café con una mezcla de miel. Decoraciones en blanco adornaban cada ventanal y división del lugar.

El pórtico era blanco completamente, con un acabado muy fino y bien elaborado. Detrás se podía apreciar una enorme área verde que estaba seguro era igual o más hermosa que la parte frontal.

Y el cielo… El cielo podía admirarse plenamente con su combinación en tonos azules decorado con las formas caprichosas de las nubes.

 *** IMAGEN:** htt(ps:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/b4/8b/ef/b48befa84183474088f78c4b817c59f4).jpg *****

De pronto Kurt sintió una angustia recorrerle y un vacío apoderarse de su estómago. Aquel lugar lo acercaba más a la realidad. Blaine venía de una familia mucho más adinerada de lo que había supuesto, y era por parte de ambos progenitores puesto que la hacienda era propiedad de sus tíos del lado materno.

\- No puedo hacer esto. – Su voz sonó tan llena de miedo y ansiedad que fue imposible que el ojimiel no voltease a mirarlo, dejando las maletas en el césped para acercarse a él.

\- ¿Qué no puedes hacer?

\- No encajo aquí. Quiero regresar a casa. Fue un error haber venido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tu familia me va a correr en cuanto me vea.

\- Primero, mi familia no está aquí. Vamos a estar solos. Segundo, aunque estuviesen, nadie te va a sacar ni decirte nada.

Pensé que te iba a gustar. – Dijo desilusionado. – Como te había comentado, es mi lugar favorito y quería compartirlo contigo.

\- Oh Blaine… Yo…

\- Si quieres que nos vayamos, está bien. – Expresó resignado. – Lo único que importa es que estés cómodo, y por lo que veo, aquí no lo vas a estar.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No lo hagas. Entiendo. Como te dije, la hacienda es ostentosa, pero es tan tranquila y pacífica que pensé te serviría para relajarte. Pero está bien. – Tomó las maletas y empezó a caminar en dirección del auto.

\- Blaine, quedémonos.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No vamos a hacer algo que no quieres sólo porque te sientes obligado!

\- ¿No puedo acaso cambiar de opinión? Sólo me sentí un poco intimidado. Pero estaré bien si te quedas a mi lado.

El moreno volteó, dejando el equipaje y tomó a su amigo de la mano. – No me voy a separar de ti ni a sol ni a sombra. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, tanto que te vas a hostigar de mí y me mandarás a dormir con los caballos.

Kurt soltó una pequeña risa y Blaine lo miró con gran dulzura. – ¡Me encanta verte sonreír! – Suspiró. – ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte?

\- Sí. Pero, te quiero pedir una cosa primero.

\- Seguro, lo que desees o necesites.

\- Regálame un beso.

\- Todos los que quieras. – Lo tomó suavemente por la cintura y unió sus labios en un perfecto vaivén.


	12. Cap 11: Compartiendo

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Compartiendo"**

* * *

.

Lo que empezó con una pequeña unión de labios se terminó convirtiendo en toda una sesión de románticos besos. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el sofá disfrutando de la cálida sensación.

Cuando se separaron, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos y sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt.

El castaño suspiró y se apartó un poco, desviando la mirada. – Esto no está bien. Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que no sé lo que siento y sólo te estoy entusiasmando y dando esperanzas que podrían ser falsas. Eso no es justo Blaine.

\- ¿Te gusta cuando nos besamos?

\- Honestamente, me encanta.

\- No creo que seas de la clase de persona que puede estar besándose a gusto con alguien a menos que hayan sentimientos involucrados.

\- No lo soy, eso es definitivo. Y sí, tengo sentimientos hacia ti, pero mi problema es que no estoy seguro de qué clase de sentimientos son. Te quiero mucho, eso es innegable, pero no sé si es sólo como amigos o si hay algo más.

\- Kurt, ¿has besado a algún amigo como me besas a mí?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Pienso que no es que no sepas lo que sientes, es más bien que tienes miedo. Y eso es comprensible.

\- Pero hasta que pongo en orden todo este lío que es mi cabeza, tú…

\- Yo soy feliz viéndote sonreír, teniéndote a mi lado, tomándote de la mano, contemplando tus hermosos ojos, probando tus deliciosos labios.

\- ¿Y si te pido que ya no me beses?

\- Estará bien. Te lo dije antes y lo reitero, iremos a tu ritmo. Sólo será lo que tú quieras. Incluso si prefieres que mantengamos cierta distancia.

\- No quiero que te alejes.

\- No dije nada de alejarme, pero podemos seguir como antes.

\- Creo que eso sería lo mejor por ahora.

\- Bien. – Le sonrió. – ¿Qué tal si hacemos un recorrido por todo el lugar?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

\- Perfecto, pero primero debemos de cambiarnos de ropa para poder estar acorde a lo que haremos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojimiel esperaba sentado en un taburete de la cocina mientras bebía un poco de jugo. Vestía una playera blanca con un cuello rebajado de color gris que terminaba con tres botones blancos y tenía un estampado del lado izquierdo, el cual cubría la mitad de su pecho, llevaba también una pantaloneta azul marino con líneas blancas a los costados, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

 ** _(http)s:(/)/(s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/4c/88/c3/4c88c3533f7371215ca8187b4bf8a5c8).jpg_**

Finalmente Kurt apareció con una playera sin mangas color mostaza y una pantaloneta turquesa, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, la cual alguna vez fue un pantalón pero que había cortado. Complementaba su atuendo con un cinturón negro.

 ** _(http)s:(/)/(s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/94/63/07/9463072c6541c440dabd6b991df2b1af).jpg_**

\- Blaine. – Susurró casi sin aliento al verlo. – Ah… Creo que… voy a buscar algo mejor.

\- ¿Algo mejor? – Dijo casi aturdido porque no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- Mi ropa no es la adecuada. Pero tengo un…

El ojimiel se levantó y se acercó rápidamente, tomándolo de la mano. – Tu ropa es perfecta, y luces espectacular.

\- No tienes que decir eso para…

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

\- No.

\- Entonces es mejor que me creas cuando te digo que no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. Eres tan hermoso y perfecto en todos los sentidos.

El ojiazul se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado. – Blaine… Si alguien luce impresionante eres tú.

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso?

\- Sí.

\- Y si es así, ¿por qué no me miras? – Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mover la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Me pones nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es imposible no estarlo junto a un hombre tan atractivo.

\- Entonces comprendes como me siento. Me robas el aliento a cada segundo.

\- Si sigues diciendo cosas como esa voy a terminar haciendo algo que…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- So…somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no puedo apreciar lo sexy que es mi amigo.

\- ¡Oh, Blaine! – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Aún no lo soltaba.

\- Sí, vamos.

El de rizos movió un poco su mano hasta dejar su palma con la de Kurt juntas y entrelazó sus dedos. Acción que fue correspondida.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante las siguientes horas, el empresario le estuvo enseñando todas las partes de las que se componía la hacienda, dejando para el final su lugar favorito.

\- Para mí este sitio significa mucho porque siempre venía aquí cuando quería pensar o liberarme del stress. – Dijo señalando la cascada que estaba a un lado de la parte posterior de la casa y entre varios árboles.

 ** _(http)s:(/)/(s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/98/bf/50/98bf50bd99357a24df4509a41f53cbd4).jpg_**

Kurt la miraba maravillado porque jamás se imaginó que fuese posible algo así. Simplemente le parecía irreal y no daba crédito a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Es impresionante! ¿Se puede ingresar?

\- Claro, solía venir a acostarme aquí incluso. Mi tía siempre decía "te gusta ponerte en remojo". – El castaño empezó a reír. – Como verás, no es profundo y el agua corre libremente. La sensación es simplemente espectacular.

¡Había extrañado esto! Ya tenía cerca de un año de no venir.

\- Pero ahora estás aquí.

\- Y lo mejor es que estás a mi lado. – Le sonrió. – ¿Quieres entrar?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

\- Deja tus zapatos de este lado, y si tienes algo en los bolsillos, es buen momento para sacarlo también.

Una vez listos, el de rizos fue el primero en poner sus pies en el agua. Segundos después el castaño hacía lo mismo.

\- Esto es… No hay palabras para describirlo. ¡Gracias! Blaine.

Caminó hasta donde estaba la caída de agua. – ¿Puedo acercarme más?

\- Sí. No tengas miedo, es muy seguro.

El de ojos claros se colocó debajo, sintiendo la fuerza con la que aquel líquido transparente descendía por su cuerpo.

Blaine sonrió al verlo tan feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su estómago al estar frente al hombre que amaba, quien estaba completamente mojado y la ropa se ceñía a su anatomía de una forma perfecta.

\- Ven conmigo. – Dijo entusiasmado extendiendo el brazo al pelinegro, quien se acercó hasta quedar bajo el agua.

Kurt suspiró. La ropa que su amigo cargaba era bastante pegada al cuerpo y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, menos estando empapada. Así que miró a un costado y empezó a hablar del lugar para distraerse.

\- Necesito una foto de este momento. – Dijo Blaine y fue a buscar su teléfono.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! Se te va a mojar. – Expresó con preocupación al verlo tomar las fotografías mientras el agua salpicaba por todas partes.

\- Tranquilo, es a prueba de agua.

\- ¿Un celular a prueba de agua? ¡Wow! El mío apenas si tiene una cámara básica.

Después de varios minutos y muchas fotos, fueron al otro extremo y el castaño se acostó disfrutando de la sensación del agua circulando por su cuerpo, mientras que Blaine optó por permanecer sentado hasta que Kurt consiguió convencerlo de que había suficiente espacio para los dos.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras los dos amigos conversaban y finalmente decidieron que era mejor entrar a cambiarse para disfrutar de la cena.

Ya con el cansancio del día encima, se dispusieron ir a dormir.

\- ¿Vas a estar allí? – Señaló el castaño la puerta de madera.

\- Así es. Tienes tu propia habitación Kurt y yo tengo la mía a pocos metros.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero quedarme contigo?

\- Serás más que bienvenido. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaine lo tomó por la cintura, envolviéndolo suavemente. – Lo que sea con tal de que estés bien y a gusto.

\- Estoy a gusto entre tus brazos.

\- Y yo estoy a gusto teniéndote así.

Ambos suspiraron y el ojiazul se aclaró la garganta. – Amm… Me voy a dormir. Descansa.

\- Tu también. – Lo soltó, aunque lo que más deseaba era permanecer abrazado a él. – Si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en venir.

\- Sí… se…seguro.

A pesar del cansancio, el castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas en la gran cama mientras pensaba en un sin número de cosas. Observó el reloj que estaba a un costado, el cual marcaba las diez de la noche. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil.

Casi una hora después y con la certeza de que no dormiría, salió de la habitación para ir a caminar un poco, dejando la puerta abierta para que la luz alumbrase el amplio corredor.

Iba de un lado al otro cuando miró hacia la recámara del ojimiel y notó la claridad por debajo de la puerta. Luego de meditarlo un poco y con los nervios presentes, se fue acercando y tocó suavemente.

Blaine, quien estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el espaldar mientras leía, levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ligero sonido.

\- ¿Kurt? Pasa.

El chico asomó la cabeza con timidez. – ¿Interrumpo?

\- En lo absoluto. Me cuesta dormir por las noches, así que suelo leer hasta que el sueño aparece.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Insomnio?

\- Sí. – Respondió al ingresar a la habitación. – El lugar es tan grande y esa cama es inmensa… Siento que si me muevo mucho me voy a perder.

El empresario rió ante tal ocurrencia. – Ven, siéntate. – Palmeó la cama y dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

Empezaron a platicar sobre los planes para el día siguiente hasta que el de ojos claros bostezó.

\- ¿Te importa si me quedó aquí? Ese sofá luce tan cómodo. – Miró hacia un costado señalando el mueble de color vino.

\- ¿Es una broma? Si te vas a quedar lo harás en la cama. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá.

\- No quiero incomodarte.

\- Kurt, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos nos acostemos con un gran espacio entre nosotros.

\- Sí, lo sé… Es sólo que… Pensé que sería… Está bien. – Se levantó y rodeó el camino hasta llegar al otro lado y se acostó lentamente.

\- ¿Ves? Hay mucho espacio.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Puedo acercarme?

\- No necesitas preguntarme, sólo haz lo que quieras o con lo que te sientas cómodo.

Luego de un largo suspiro, el castaño se fue moviendo hasta quedar cerca del ojimiel y colocó su mano sobre la almohada, en medio de los dos.

Tomándolo como una invitación, Blaine elevó su mano también y la entrelazó con la de Kurt, quien le sonrió y luego cerró los ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El castaño despertó sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pensó que seguramente eran las primeras horas de la mañana porque la oscuridad se disipaba dando pase a una tenue luz, lo que le permitió observar al hombre que estaba a su lado, quien dormía profundamente.

Vio que sus manos seguían entrelazadas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó su mano libre al rostro del moreno y suavemente empezó a trazarle los rasgos, terminando en los labios. Suspiró y movió la mano hasta los rizos, enredándolos entre sus dedos con mucho cuidado.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos durante esos meses, la forma de ser de Blaine, su dulzura, el corazón enorme que tenía, la manera en que lo trataba, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y por Stephanie y un largo etcétera.

No fue hasta que sintió la cama moverse que se percató que el de espesas y largas pestañas se había girado y estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – Dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras arrastraba las palabras.

\- No mucho en realidad. ¡Buen día!

\- Excelente diría yo. ¿Descansaste?

\- Sí, lo hice. Gracias por todo.

\- Deja de agradecerme. Sabes que por ti haría lo que sea. – Fue abriendo los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa somnolienta.

\- Eres adorable cuando recién te despiertas.

\- Tú luces hermoso. Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a amanecer junto a ti por el resto de mi vida.

\- Blaine… – Dijo en tono de advertencia. – Aunque honestamente esto me gusta. Despertar con calma sin tener que pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer durante el día, poder permanecer unos minutos más acostado. – Suspiró. – Claro que abrir los ojos y verte a mi lado lo hace mejor todavía.

\- Kurt, esto es lo que quiero para ti, la vida que deseo darte y que tanto mereces.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero no es correcto.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que las personas que te quieren te ayuden? ¿Por qué no puedes buscar apoyo en otros?

\- Las cosas no son así de simples. Las personas siempre quieren algo a cambio. Muy pocas veces encuentras quien esté a tu lado desinteresadamente.

\- Comprendo y estoy de acuerdo. Pero tienes a Mercedes y a Artie dándote la mano y lo hacen con cariño.

\- Son muy buenos amigos, no lo voy a negar.

\- ¿Y por qué ellos sí y yo no? Si tú y yo somos amigos también, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte?

\- Con tenerte a mi lado me basta. Créeme que eso significa para mí más de lo puedas imaginar.

\- Pero yo podría…

\- No, tengo que salir adelante por mí mismo. – Se puso boca arriba y centró su mirada en el techo. – Sólo que a veces todo se vuelve tan difícil y complicado.

Nunca, ni en mi más loco sueño surgió la idea de que ésta sería mi vida. Se suponía que sería un gran publicista no que iba a trabajar en una construcción y limpiar zapatos.

\- Te ofrecí trabajo en la empresa y lo rechazaste porque no querías que las personas hablaran. Te dije que podía ayudarte a conseguir un puesto en otra parte, pero te negaste.

\- Blaine, ¿crees que no quiero un mejor empleo? Apliqué a más lugares de los que puedas imaginar, pero nadie contrata a una persona sin preparación. Un título universitario es tan importante en la actualidad, y no lo tengo.

Acudí a los lugares de los cuales me llamaron y trabajé arreglando jardines, limpiando casas, en un pequeño restaurante atendiendo las mesas, en el almacén de Artie vendiendo y ayudando con el aseo y en fin, trabajos de ese tipo. Sin embargo no era suficiente para pagar las cuentas y atender las necesidades de una niña pequeña.

Seguí probando suerte hasta que conseguí lo de la constructora. Era el mejor empleo que había tenido hasta ese momento y me pagaban semanalmente, pero las cosas cambiaron, ya conoces esa historia.

\- Puedes estudiar y…

\- ¿Estudiar? ¿En qué momento? ¿Con qué dinero?

\- Puedes aplicar para una beca. Sólo tendrías que reacomodar tus horarios o conseguir otro trabajo. Aunque yo estaría más que feliz de apoyarte en todo.

No me refiero a que dejes de trabajar y que voy a mantenerte y pagarte la universidad, y que conste que no es porque yo no quiera sino porque te conozco y sé que, primero, jamás aceptarías algo así, y segundo, porque eres un hombre trabajador y luchador y no podrías estar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Pero te pido que me dejes ayudarte a conseguir algo de medio tiempo en donde vas a ganar más, y te puedo prestar el dinero para que estudies. Tienes veinticuatro años recién, hay todo un mundo de posibilidades frente a ti, sólo tienes que aprovecharlo.

Incluso si tuvieras el doble de la edad o más, no importaría, porque lo que te va a llevar lejos son las decisiones que tomes y las cosas que hagas para cambiar tu vida.

\- Blaine… yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada ahora, piénsalo bien. Siempre vas a contar conmigo.

\- Debería contar con mis padres. – Soltó un pequeño sollozo. – Ellos dijeron que no podría, que no tenía la edad para tener una hija, que era una responsabilidad demasiado grande… Y no se equivocaron.

Nunca pensé que sería papá a los diecinueve y que eso complicaría tanto mi vida… Y no me malinterpretes, Stephanie es lo que más amo en el mundo y jamás me he arrepentido de haberla tenido. Sólo, creo que no llegué a imaginar lo difícil que podía ser.

Mis padres tienen mucho dinero, no como los tuyos, pero sí tienen una cuantiosa fortuna, así que nunca me faltó nada, y pensé que sería así con mi hija.

Cuando nuestros padres nos dieron la espalda, con Vane sabíamos que las cosas podrían complicarse un poco, pero nunca nos pusimos a analizar qué tanto.

En los gastos del embarazo y todas las medicinas adicionales para ayudarla se nos fue la mayoría de los ahorros que teníamos. Nos vimos precisados a dejar el lugar que alquilábamos por algo más pequeño y económico, y para los dos fue muy duro porque estábamos acostumbrados a tener una vida muy acomodada.

\- ¿Sus padres también tienen dinero?

\- Sí. Sin embargo no les importó nada.

Cuando Vane quedó embarazada, pensamos que se alegrarían aun cuando no habían estado de acuerdo, pero no fue así, ni siquiera se inmutaron, y por supuesto no nos ayudaron con ningún gasto.

Ella no lo dijo, pero sé que deseaba que sus papás estuviesen a su lado el día del parto. Les mandé mensajes que nunca respondieron, los llamé, pero no contestaron. Lo mismo sucedió con los míos. Ese día estuvimos sólo los dos en el hospital. Estábamos tan asustados pero nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Cuando nació Steph, les avisé por mensaje, hasta le tomé una foto que les envié. Tontamente creí que si veían a su nieta sus corazones se ablandarían, sin embargo eso no pasó.

Vane se puso mal después de eso, y yo trabajaba mucho para pagar las planillas, sus medicinas y comprar lo que Stephanie necesitaba. Además, tuve que hacerme cargo de las dos. Estaba tan aterrado, no sabía ni cómo cambiar un pañal.

Todo se volvió un caos y sentía que me iba a volver loco. Pero cuando tenía a mi bebé en brazos, lo malo dejaba de importar, y cuando veía lo feliz que era Vane y como brillaban sus ojos cuando estaba con Steph o estábamos los tres, juro que valía la pena cada sacrificio y todo el agotamiento.

Por un tiempo las cosas mejoraron y logramos estabilizarnos, hasta que ella empezó a recaer y finalmente falleció. Mi niña tenía un año y medio cuando sucedió, pero te aseguro que de algún modo lo sabía, lo presentía. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ese día no dejó de llorar.

Me tuve que hacer cargo del funeral, Artie, Nina y un par de amigos que permanecieron a nuestro lado siempre, fueron los que me ayudaron con todos los trámites. Estaba destrozado, no sólo había perdido a mi mejor amiga sino que mi pequeñita había perdido a su mamá y no dejaba de llorar aferrada a mí.

\- Kurt… No sabes lo que daría por haber estado a tu lado en esos momentos.

\- Ahora lo estás.

El pelinegro le soltó la mano por un instante para secarle las lágrimas que brotaban inconteniblemente y terminaban escondidas entre su cabello. Se inclinó un poco más y le acunó el rostro con una mano, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió después?

\- No debería estar hablando de esto. Estoy arruinando el fin de semana.

\- Ni de broma digas eso. Este era un tiempo para que estuvieras mejor y más relajado. Y si lo que necesitas es desahogarte, es lo que tienes que hacer. Pienso que has guardado mucho tiempo estas cosas y ha llegado el momento de liberarlas.

Kurt cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la del ojimiel. – Mis padres aparecieron en el funeral, pero se mantuvieron a un lado. No se acercaron a mí ni a su nieta. Los de Vane también llegaron, y aunque permanecieron un tiempo al pie del ataúd, tampoco se aproximaron.

Por supuesto que ellos la notaron, todos los presentes lo hicieron. Steph no dejó de llorar ni un segundo ni me soltaba, pero se comportaron con total indiferencia.

¿Sabes? Los brazos me dolían, estaba extenuado, y mis amigos trataron de sostenerla un momento para que pudiera descansar, pero mi pequeña estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo, y la verdad, tampoco quería soltarla. Era todo lo que me quedaba en la vida, mi ancla a la cordura.

Nunca supe cuando los Foster se fueron. Estaba centrado en lo que pasaba, en que colocaran bien la lápida, en tratar de calmar a Steph. Todos empezaban a despedirse y fue cuando pensé que si ellos no me buscaban, entonces yo debía hacerlo. Tenían que conocer a su nieta. Vane lo hubiera querido así, sin embargo, cuando levanté la cabeza ya no estaban.

De hecho, no quedaba casi nadie. Sólo estaban Nina y Artie a mi lado, y permanecieron ahí hasta que mis piernas respondieron y pude alejarme de la tumba.

Hacer frente al dolor que sentía mientras me encargaba de Steph no fue nada fácil. Cada vez que preguntaba por su mamá, un pedazo de mi corazón se rompía. – Un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Blaine deslizó con cuidado el brazo por detrás de su amigo y lo sostuvo protectoramente.

El castaño se giró y cerró el espacio entre ellos, aferrándose a su cuerpo y llorando con fuerza.

\- Kurt, por lo que más quieras, déjame ayudarte. Ya no tienes por qué hacer las cosas solo. Estoy aquí para ti y prometo que no te dejaré. Permaneceré a tu lado en todo momento.

El chico no contestó, sólo siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.


	13. Cap 12: Un Nuevo Paso

***** _**Georgi G**_ Kurt ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles.

 *** _Maria Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Me alegra qe te gustara tanto =)

Sí, la vida de Kurt ha sido muy difícil en todos los sentidos, pero Blaine está a su lado.

 *** _Nicol López Alcívar_ ** Así es, fue un capítulo cargado de muchas emociones.

Lamentablemente a Kurt le ha tocado padecer mucho, pero Blaine está dispuesto a hacer de su vida algo mucho más gradable.

 *** _Mauro Pato Moya Herrera_ ** Aquí tienes la nueva actualización.

 *** _Veronica Rucci_ ** Así ha sido la vida de Kurt, agridulce. Aunque Blaine ha llegado a cambiar las cosas.

 *** _Jeny_ ** Sí, la vida de Kurt se volvió difícil lamentablemente.

 *** _GCD_ecb_ ** Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_ ** Kurt tiene que superar sus miedos y los fantasmas de su pasado primero.

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Aww, qué emoción saberlo, porque fue un capítulo cargado de sentimientos.

Kurt debe superar muchas cosas antes de poder confiar plenamente.

La familia de Blaine será una piedra en el camino ¬¬

 *** _RoxiPM_** Muchas emociones.

 *** _AngimarGraterolRomer_ ** ¡Bienvenida! =)

Es una historia que refleja la realidad de la sociedad en la que vivimos.

A Kurt le va a costar aceptar ayuda, y pronto se sabrá por qué.

 *** _pelusazul_** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Bienvenida a esta historia!

Stephanie es un sol =)

 *** _1D-Larry-Ziam_** кℓαΐиε es vida ღ

Ellos dos juntos son realmente hermosos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"** **Un Nuevo Paso"**

* * *

.

La suave luz que entraba en la habitación iluminaba ligeramente el rostro de Kurt, a quien Blaine contemplaba desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos mientras no dejaba de pensar en toda la información que la noche anterior éste había compartido con él.

No podía imaginar tanto sufrimiento, y le resultaba impresionante como una persona era capaz de afrontarlo y luchar día a día para seguir adelante. Claro, Kurt tenía una motivación muy grande que era su hija, pero eso no significaba que las cosas fuesen más fáciles, al contrario, volvía la batalla más dura.

Algo que le parecía inverosímil era la actitud tanto de los padres del castaño como de los de Vanesa. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de comportarse con tanta frialdad y egoísmo? ¿Qué clase de corazón tenían? Tal vez no estuvieron de acuerdo en que sus hijos decidieran formar una familia propia, pero dadas las circunstancias lo mínimo que debieron hacer era apoyarlos.

Y luego del deceso de la chica, ¿dónde estuvieron? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a dejar a Kurt solo con todo? ¿Cómo era posible que los Hummel hayan sido capaces de permitir que su propio hijo padeciese tantas penurias junto a su nieta? ¿Y los Foster, es que no tenían sentimientos? Esa pequeñita era lo único que les quedaba de su hija, y a pesar de eso no habían buscado ningún acercamiento con ella.

El castaño empezó a removerse, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos. Lentamente abrió los ojos hasta toparse con los orbes de su amigo, que lo contemplaban dulcemente.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Buenos días. – Le sonrió.

Al darse cuenta que estaba entre los brazos del empresario, se sobresaltó y se hizo hacia tras para soltarse, sentándose a una gran distancia. – Lo lamento. Yo... Ah...

\- Tranquilo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que yo... Lo que pasó ayer... Vas a pensar que soy débil y falta de carácter o que...

\- Kurt, ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a pensar esas cosas de ti? Todos tenemos momentos difíciles y necesitamos desahogarnos. Eso no nos hace débiles ni cualquier cosa negativa que esté dando vueltas por tu cabeza ahora.

Además, no tiene nada de malo que te muestres vulnerable.

\- Me has visto mal muchas veces, eso no está bien.

\- Llevas tanto dolor guardado en tu corazón. Es normal que en algún momento tengas que liberarlo. Y no me molesta ni me incomoda de ninguna forma que lo hagas conmigo, lo sabes.

El castaño se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar acostado y clavó la mirada en su amigo. – Blaine...

\- No necesitas decir nada, sólo permíteme abrazarte. – Separó los brazos invitándolo a acomodarse en ellos.

Kurt fue moviéndose poco a poco, acortando la distancia, y el empresario hizo lo mismo hasta que estuvieron separados únicamente por unos centímetros. Entonces el ojiazul se acomodó, pegando su cuerpo al del pelinegro y éste lo envolvió con sus brazos.

\- Te quiero tanto... que a veces me asusta.

\- Jamás voy a hacerte daño, Kurt. Te quiero demasiado. - _Estoy tan enamorado de ti. No tienes idea cuanto te amo._ – Le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente, deseando poder decirle lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué jamás te voy a lastimar de ninguna forma?

\- Sí. – Susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

\- No sólo lo prometo, te lo juro. Nunca haré nada que pueda dañarte.

Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte, aferrándose a él como si fuese su ancla a tierra, su única posibilidad de sobrevivir en el caótico mundo en el que vivía.

\- Blaine... – Levantó la cabeza para poder verlo directamente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero se perdió en su mirada. Esos ojos como la miel con aquellos destellos verdes, que eran lo más hermoso que existía no sólo por la combinación de colores sino porque reflejaban tanta dulzura y bondad. Esos ojos que lo miraban como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, tan llenos de amor y con un brillo impresionante. Unos ojos en los que podía reflejarse y que lo hacían sentir en casa. Sonrió ante la sensación desbordándose en su interior y se inclinó ligeramente. – Gracias. – Tal vez no era lo que había pensado decir, pero era una palabra que expresaba mucho.

Cuando el de rizos estaba a punto de hablar, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y volvió a repetir aquella palabra. – Gracias. – Lentamente fue retirando su dedo y lo sustituyó por sus labios.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron perdidos en aquel beso que estaba lleno de ternura, de reconocimiento del ser amado. Era un beso que expresaba todo lo que ambos callaban y no se atrevían a decir, un dulce baile con los labios en el que se estaban prometiendo tanto y susurrando miles de te amo.

Al separarse, Kurt le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. – ¿Qué hora es?

El moreno giró la cabeza para observar el reloj que estaba en la pared. – Las siete.

\- ¿Nos podemos quedar así un poco más?

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- Debemos disfrutar de la hacienda.

\- No hay nada que disfrute más que tu compañía.

\- Te quiero mucho, Blaine. – Levantó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente por unos segundos antes de volver a acomodarse sobre su hombro.

\- ¿A qué hora llega el bus de Steph?

\- A las seis.

\- Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos así.

\- Me gusta como suena eso.

\- Kurt...

\- ¿Sí?

 _Te amo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y daría lo que sea porque sintieras lo mismo por mí. Te has convertido en mi vida entera_. - Gracias por haber venido conmigo este fin de semana.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme. – Se abrazó al pecho del empresario, permitiéndose ser feliz y disfrutar del momento.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Las horas transcurrieron y los dos amigos iban camino a la escuela de la pequeña Stephanie. Al llegar, permanecieron en el auto conversando hasta que el bus arribó.

La niña al verlos se emocionó y empezó a dar saltos de felicidad por todas partes. Corrió a abrazarlos y decirles que los había extrañado.

En el trayecto al restaurante donde Blaine los llevaría a comer, la de ojos azules les contaba emocionada todo lo que había aprendido durante el fin de semana y las actividades que habían realizado.

Escuchar a su hija tan dichosa le indicaba a Kurt que había hecho lo correcto en dejarla ir a aquel viaje. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, su niña estaba creciendo y necesitaba esa clase de experiencias en su vida por muchas razones, y él sin duda le iba a permitir tenerlas porque sabía el bien que le hacían.

Una vez en el restaurante, los tres se estaban divirtiendo mucho entre las anécdotas de la pequeña y las ocurrencias del ojimiel. El castaño los observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente le encantaban esos momentos que compartían y empezaba a ver el futuro de esa forma, no le costaba ningún esfuerzo visualizar a Blaine junto a ellos, no sólo en ciertas ocasiones, sino permanentemente.

El lugar tenía un área de juegos y Stephanie quiso ir, a lo cual el castaño accedió, aunque mantenía un ojo sobre ella mientras seguía la plática con su amigo.

Uno de los niños que estaba ahí, se le acercó y empezaron a jugar juntos.

\- ¡Tus papás son geniales! – Expresó el niño con una gran sonrisa. – Los estuve observando un rato, y ellos son muy divertidos.

Steph estaba a punto de corregirlo y decirle que Blaine no era su papá, pero escuchar al niño hablar tan emocionado de lo increíbles que eran los dos adultos que la acompañaban y como a él le gustaría que sus padres fuesen como los de ella, la hizo sentir algo especial, y decidió guardar silencio.

Para cuando llegaron al hogar de los Hummel, el de ojos pardos llevó a la niña en brazos, la cual estaba dormida por el cansancio, mientras que el castaño entraba las maletas.

\- Descansa mi pequeña princesa. – Susurró al acomodarla en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero Blaine. – Respondió arrastrando las palabras y siguió durmiendo.

\- La dejé acostada. – Le dijo a Kurt cuando salió de la habitación.

\- Gracias. Ya la voy a cambiar de ropa.

\- Seguro. Aquí te espero. – Le sonrió.

\- No es necesario, sé que debes estar cansado.

\- Estoy bien. Pero si quieres que me vaya, comprendo.

\- No. Quédate... No demoro.

\- ¿Café?

\- No, luego no puedo dormir.

\- Yo sí necesito una dosis de cafeína para poder conducir hasta mi departamento.

\- Claro. Ya regreso.

Al salir de la habitación de su hija, Kurt se dirigió a la cocina y vio como Blaine actuaba con familiaridad, tal como si estuviese en su hogar, sabiendo donde estaba todo guardado, preparando café y... Suspiró ante la idea. Una vez más se pudo ver llevando esa vida junto al pelinegro, y se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te quedaste ahí de pie sin decir nada. Parecía como si estuvieses pensando en algo.

\- Amm... Sí, sí. Todo muy bien. De hecho, pensaba en lo perfecto que fue este fin de semana, a pesar del contratiempo de mi parte. Sin embargo, siento que desahogarme, me ayudó de algún modo.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Le extendió la mano y el castaño la tomó sin dudarlo. Luego se dirigieron al sofá y se acomodaron sin soltase.

\- No quiero que este día termine. – Dijo el ojiazul con un suspiro.

\- Yo tampoco, pero podemos tener muchos más de estos días.

\- Realmente me gustaría eso.

\- Cuenta con ello entonces. – Mirando hacia un costado, se armó de valor antes de tratar un tema sobre el cual había estado pensando. – Kurt, ¿me vas a dejar ayudarte? Me refiero a lo del trabajo. Puedes estar mejor y en un lugar donde te paguen más y de forma puntual, sin que te exploten.

\- Blaine... Yo... No lo sé... Déjame pensarlo.

El de rizos sonrió emocionado. Kurt había dicho que lo iba a pensar. Si bien no era una respuesta afirmativa, era un gran cambio para la negativa con la que solía responderle.

\- Claro. Hazlo, analiza las cosas antes de que tomes una decisión.

\- Lo haré. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Bien.

Siguieron platicando hasta pasada las once de la noche, cuando Blaine dijo con pesar que tenía que irse. El camino a su departamento era largo y debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

\- Hasta mañana. – Pronunció el empresario de forma dulce, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- Hasta mañana. Y una vez más, gracias por todo. – Se acercó y lo abrazó cálidamente. Al apartarse lo miró a los ojos y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

El ojimiel correspondió sin dudarlo, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de la sensación perfecta que siempre emanaba al besar al ojiazul.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt le acarició el rostro. – Te amo. – Susurró con seguridad.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Te amo Blaine Anderson. Te amo tanto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de...?

\- Completamente seguro. Tal vez empecé el fin de semana con varias dudas, pero lo estoy terminando con mi cabeza despejada y escuchando a mi corazón, el cual parece siempre haber sabido la respuesta a todas mis interrogantes.

\- Kurt... – Suspiró mirándolo fijamente. – Te amo. No sabes cuánto anhelaba poder decírtelo. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

\- Lo sé. Tus ojos me lo dicen todo el tiempo, y tus acciones me lo demuestran siempre.

He de aclarar que todavía tengo miedo, pero esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que mis temores, y quiero vivirlo. Sólo te voy a pedir que vayamos despacio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre vamos a ir a tu ritmo. – Le acarició el rostro. – ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Hazlo. Es lo que más ansío.

Al separarse, los dos sonrieron y se apoyaron en la frente del otro, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento. Blaine buscó la mano del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos cuando la encontró. – Kurt...

\- Dime. – Respondió suavemente.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

\- Sí, sí quiero.

Aún con sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados, compartieron su primer beso como pareja.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Ambos acostados en sus respectivas camas, no podían dejar de pensar en el otro y como la vida los había llevado hasta ese punto en el que se encontraban.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Durante toda la semana, y como ya se había vuelto costumbre, Blaine pasaba con los Hummel todo el tiempo posible, y los tres disfrutaban juntos de cada instante compartido.

Un nuevo fin de semana había hecho su aparición y Kurt estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras Stephanie estaba sentada terminando su tarea. Ambos esperando emocionados que el pelinegro llegase. Aunque el ojiazul estaba nervioso también porque ese sería el día en que Blaine y él le contarían a su niña que eran novios.

\- Papi.

\- Sí, princesa. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Blaine es muy bueno conmigo... Lo quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé. Él también te quiere mucho.

\- Me gusta cuando viene a la casa o cuando salimos juntos. Es muy divertido y me hace reír tanto.

\- Eso es verdad, él es una persona maravillosa. – Sonrió.

La pequeña dejó su lápiz a un lado y lo miró fijamente. – Papi, si Blaine es bueno, juega conmigo, me quiere y yo a él... ¿Puedo llamarlo papá?

La pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido, dejándolo sin palabras ni la menor idea de qué contestar.

En ese momento sonó la puerta y Steph brincó de su silla emocionada, sabiendo de quién se trataba. – ¿Le puedo decir papá? – Preguntó ansiosa rebotando por todas partes. – Quiero decirle papá cuando abra la puerta.

\- No. – Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no está bien.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no puedes imponerle algo tan grande.

\- No entiendo.

\- Simplemente no, cariño.

\- Mmm... Le voy a preguntar a él si le puedo decir...

\- No, Steph. No le vas a preguntar nada.

\- Yo quiero.

\- Te lo prohíbo. No puedes preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? – Corrió a su habitación.

Frotando las manos en su rostro, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió torpemente.

\- Hola cari...ño. ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada.

\- No me digas que nada. – Lo tomó de las manos. – Es evidente que algo te sucede.

\- Un inconveniente con Steph. Es todo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No es un buen momento. Tengo que arreglar esto con ella.

\- No me dejes fuera de lo que sucede. Sabes que quiero mucho a Steph y me gustaría ayudar.

\- Es que... Ella... Ella...

\- ¿Ya sabe sobre nosotros?

\- No... ¡No puede saber!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque entonces será peor... Ella querrá... ¡Ay no!

\- Es evidente que estás afectado por algo. Vamos a hablar. Podemos solucionarlo juntos.

El ojiazul se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ingresar a su hogar y se dirigieron hacia la cocina en donde intentó terminar el almuerzo, pero Blaine lo interrumpió. – Cariño, deja eso y siéntate conmigo. Dime lo que ocurre.

Se sentaron frente al otro y el ojimiel lo tomó una vez más de las manos.

\- Steph no puede saber que estamos juntos porque eso va a complicar más las cosas.

\- Eso ya lo habías dicho. El punto aquí es, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué es lo que se va a complicar?

\- Ella... Es que ella quiere...

Blaine desvió por unos segundos la mirada hacia el cuaderno donde la castaña había estado haciendo su tarea y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando notó el dibujo que cubría toda la página.

Era una niña que estaba en medio de dos hombres, tomándolos de la mano. Uno de esos sujetos tenía el cabello rizado y una ligera barba. En la parte superior reposaban los nombres: Papi Kurt, yo, Papá Blaine.

Su rostro palideció y apretó con fuerza las manos de Kurt mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

El ojiazul al notar lo que ocurría, dirigió la mirada hacia lo que sea que su novio estuviese viendo y que lo había afectado de esa manera. – ¡Oh, por Dios! – Lo soltó de las manos y tomó el cuaderno rápidamente.

\- Kurt... Ese dibujo...

\- Lo lamento. No debiste verlo. No tenía idea de que lo había hecho.

\- ¿Es eso sobre lo que hablaban?

\- Olvídalo. – Dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

\- ¿Ella me ve como un papá?

\- Ya hablé con Steph. Sabe que no está bien.

\- ¿Por qué?

La palidez en el rostro del empresario le dijo automáticamente que no era correcto y desvió la mirada.

\- No puede imponerse.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Quiere llamarte...

\- ¿Papá? ¿Quiere decirme papá?

\- Sí. Pero ya le dije que...

\- Kurt, yo amo a Stephanie.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido, no porque desconociera la clase de sentimiento que su ahora pareja tenía hacia su hija, sino por la emoción en su voz. Al ver los orbes dorados llenos de lágrimas, su corazón se aceleró.

\- Blaine...

\- Si ella quiere... – Respiró profundamente. – Me encantaría que ella... Bueno, me refiero a si a ti no te molesta. Comprendo que eres su papá y no pretendo incomodarte.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga...?

\- Sí. – Sonrió y una lágrima logró escapar caprichosa, rodando por su mejilla. – Tú y Steph son lo más importante para mí. Los amo con todo mi corazón y quiero formar un hogar con ustedes.

Tal vez te parezca apresurado porque tan sólo llevamos una semana siendo novios, pero esto que siento no es algo reciente y lo sabes. Sé que vamos a ir despacio, te lo prometí, sin embargo quiero que sepas cuales son mis intenciones y lo que deseo de esta relación que tenemos.

No veo la vida sin ti, sin ninguno de los dos.

\- Blaine...

\- Quiero ser parte de tu familia. Quiero que ustedes sean mi familia.

\- Blaine... – Se levantó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, besándolo de una forma en la que no lo había hecho nunca. Era un beso en el que le decía que él también quería lo mismo y que ya no concebía la vida sin él.


	14. Cap 13: El Uno para el Otro

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Este es un capítulo lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Es bastante extenso (18 páginas de Word), por lo que había pensado dividirlo en dos partes y subir sólo una, pero al final decidí dejarlo completo. Así que espero lo disfruten y tengan sus pañuelos desechables a la mano._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"El U** **no para el Otro"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt estaban abrazados demostrándose sus sentimientos cuando Stephanie entró a la cocina buscando un poco de agua.

\- ¡Se están besando! – Gritó emocionada, haciendo que los dos hombres se separasen de inmediato.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la niña era realmente enorme y el castaño se sonrojó por un momento. Era la primera vez que su hija lo encontraba en una situación como esa, y lejos de sentirse incómoda, asustada o cualquier de las cosas que a él se le habían ocurrido que podrían suceder, ella estaba feliz.

\- ¡Hola, mi hermosa muñeca! – Dijo el ojimiel sonriente.

\- ¡Blaine! – Corrió y lo abrazó. – Ya eres novio de mi papá, ¿verdad?

El hombre de rizos miró a su pareja y éste asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. – Sí, cariño. Tu papá y yo somos novios.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó alegre abrazándolo nuevamente y él la llenó de besos haciéndola reír. Luego se acercó a su papá y lo miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir.

Kurt le sonrió y le acarició el rostro dulcemente. – ¿Estás bien con esto? Me refiero a si…

\- Papi. – Lo interrumpió. – Lamento haber dicho que eras malo conmigo.

\- Amm… Voy a estar en la sala. – Dijo Blaine comprendiendo que ese era un momento padre-hija en el que no debía intervenir. Miró al ojiazul y éste dijo un "gracias" silencioso, lo que tomó como su señal para salir.

\- Vamos a sentarnos, Steph. – La niña obedeció y se acomodó en una silla frente a su padre.

\- Tú no eres malo, pero me dio mucho coraje que no me dejaras decirle papá a Blaine.

\- Mi niña, cuando te prohíbo algo es pensando en ti y tu felicidad. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero siempre será así. No lo hago por ser malo o por…

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. – No quise decirte así. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Sí, mi princesa. Pero quiero que entiendas lo que dije, siempre quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé. Te amo mucho papá.

\- Y yo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón.

La pequeña se levantó de la silla y buscó el regazo de su progenitor, acomodándose ahí y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de un minuto en silencio y envuelta en los brazos del ojiazul, se removió un poco y lo miró fijamente. – Papi, ahora que Blaine y tú son novios, ¿ya le puedo decir papá?

\- No, mi amor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no es el momento.

\- ¿Algún día le podré decir así?

\- Ya veremos. – Le sonrió y guiñó el ojo. – Pero todo a su tiempo.

\- Pero él si me quiere, ¿verdad? Quiero decir como si fuera su hija.

\- Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas. – Una voz sonó desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que ambos castaños volteasen para encontrarse con un pelinegro que los miraba con los ojos cargados de amor.

Poco después los tres estaban poniendo la mesa para almorzar y se sentaron a disfrutar del momento como una familia. Comieron en medio de una plática amena, y luego de lavar los platos se dirigieron a la sala para seguir conversando.

Steph sugirió que viesen una película para así retener más tiempo a Blaine. Le emocionaba que estuviese con ellos, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que su papá y éste estaban tomados de la mano.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Para celebrar su primera semana como novios, Blaine invitó a Kurt a la hacienda de sus tíos. Ante la sugerencia de Mercedes, acordaron dejar a Stephanie bajo su cuidado. Ellos le habían dicho que no tenían ningún problema en que la pequeña los acompañase, pero la chica insistió en que debía ser una celebración sólo para los dos debido a que casi todo el tiempo que compartían, lo hacían con la niña, y era importante que tuviesen momentos como pareja.

Así, con la promesa de llevar a Steph con ellos la siguiente semana, los dos hombres partieron rumbo a la hacienda para disfrutar de un fin de semana juntos.

Durante el largo trayecto fueron conversando de cosas sin mayor relevancia hasta de diferentes asuntos que les eran de gran importancia a los dos, como el deseo de Stephanie de llamar papá a Blaine y el hecho de que él también lo quería. Sin embargo era algo que debía esperar porque Kurt quería y necesitaba tener una mayor estabilidad en su relación primero, no que no estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos o de los del pelinegro, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Si en algún momento las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos no iba a permitir que su hija estuviese en el medio atrapada, aunque sabía que era algo que en cierta medida ya estaba pasando.

El sólo pensamiento de que fuesen a separarse lo estremeció. Amaba a Blaine, y una de las cosas que deseaba más era pasar toda su vida junto a él. Tenía veinticuatro años, y le faltaba tanto para envejecer, más la idea de compartir todo ese tiempo con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado era simplemente fascinante.

Nunca antes había pensado en llegar a viejo de la mano de alguien, pero en ese momento pudo imaginarse al de los ojos como la miel con varias arrugas y el cabello algo canoso, y ante eso sonrió ampliamente.

El empresario lo sacó de sus pensamientos al hacerle una nueva pregunta sobre la niña, y honestamente, le gustaba lo mucho que éste trataba de involucrarse en todo lo relacionado con ella, pero las dudas volvían a asaltarlo porque no sería lo mismo contarle a Steph que él y Blaine ya no eran novios a pedirle que no le volviese a decir papá.

El ojimiel escuchó con atención todo lo que su pareja tenía que exponer y le aseguró que él estaba bien con lo que decidiese, recordándole una vez más que jamás lo presionaría ni lo apresuraría a hacer nada en ningún sentido. Seguirían yendo a su ritmo, y Kurt realmente lo valoraba.

A lo lejos ya se podía divisar la gran propiedad y el moreno lo tomó de la mano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa junto con la promesa de que disfrutarían del fin de semana y sería inolvidable.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Me encanta estar aquí. – Dijo Kurt en medio de un suspiro mientras observaba los alrededores. Puedo entender por qué es tu lugar favorito.

El ojimiel lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándolo por la cintura. – Me fascina que estés aquí conmigo. Quiero que éste sea uno de nuestros lugares.

\- Esa idea me gusta. – Sonrió.

\- Tú me gustas. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te amo Kurt.

\- También te amo.

Cada vez se sentía mejor y más pleno al expresar sus sentimientos, y disfrutaba de todas las muestras de amor que Blaine le prodigaba, aunque en algunas ocasiones se sonrojaba y hasta se ponía algo tímido.

Él no era un experto en relaciones, sólo había tenido dos novios en toda su vida, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones salieron bien las cosas. En ambos casos, sus ex parejas lo dejaron.

El primer novio, que lo tuvo siendo un adolescente, lo había cambiado por otro chico que sí le daba lo que "necesitaba". Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas cuando le dio la "última oportunidad" para tener relaciones y él se negó porque no estaba listo para dar ese paso.

Ese también fue su primer corazón roto, pero su mejor amiga estuvo a su lado ayudándolo a salir adelante. ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Su segundo novio lo tuvo un año después de que Vanessa falleció. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil en el que se sentía totalmente solo y devastado. El muchacho con el que salía parecía haber llegado justamente para aliviarlo y darle un poco de paz a su alma cansada, pero las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

El chico quería que le dedicase todo su tiempo, lo cual era imposible porque él tenía una hija de dos años y medio por la cual velar, y ese había sido el detonante de su relación. A su pareja ni siquiera le gustaba que le mencionara a la niña porque se ponía de mal humor de inmediato.

Unos meses después, Mercedes, a quien acababa de conocer y era la única persona con la que tenía contacto luego de cambiarse a una casa más pequeña, ya que era su vecina, le había dicho que ese sujeto no era el indicado para él. "Tienes una pequeñita que debe ser tu prioridad en todo momento. Quien realmente te ame, va a aceptarla a ella también, y no como una carga o una obligación, sino que realmente va a amarla porque es parte de ti".

Y ahí estaba sosteniéndolo en sus brazos esa persona que alguna vez imaginó pero con la que no se atrevió a soñar porque no estaba seguro de si la vida sería clemente con él y le permitiría conocerla.

Tenía a alguien que lo amaba y aceptaba con sus virtudes y defectos, que no lo juzgaba ni menospreciaba por su condición humilde, no sólo ahora sino desde el comienzo, cuando aquel joven atractivo y humanitario tuvo un gesto amable y de generosidad con él.

Había encontrado a esa persona que sabía que él tenía una hija, y que la había aceptado y amado como si fuese propia.

Al parecer la vida empezaba a sonreírle dentro de toda la amargura que todavía lo rodeaba, y por eso estaba enormemente agradecido.

Se fue girando lentamente hasta quedar frente a Blaine y le sonrió. Sin decir nada fue tazándole el rostro suavemente con los dedos y se perdió en esa mirada enamorada que éste le daba. Poco a poco llegó a los labios, los cuales repasó con delicadeza varias veces antes de empezar a besarlos con ternura, poniendo todo el amor que sentía en su corazón en cada movimiento. Sintió como su novio lo tomaba por la cintura, apegándolo más a él como si fuese humanamente posible, y se dejó llevar por el inmenso mar de sensaciones que desbordaban por su ser.

Al separarse sin aliento, le volvió a acariciar el rostro. – Te amo Blaine. – Susurró antes de colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

El ojimiel sonrió y respiró el aroma que tanto le fascinaba. – Te amo Kurt. – ¡Feliz primera semana!

¡Una semana! Sólo una semana siendo novios y él estaba en el séptimo cielo. Nunca creyó que el amor pudiera sentirse así de fuerte o que pudiese ser tan grande como para nublarle los sentidos y hacer que todo girase en torno a alguien más. Era toda una combinación entre tener el corazón acelerado y sentirse en paz. Era el saber que finalmente había llegado a casa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de estar parte de la mañana en el exterior recorriendo los diferentes lugares, ingresaron a la casa para almorzar. Uno de los empleados había preparado algo especial y puesto la mesa para ellos, así que al dirigirse al comedor, estaba todo listo.

\- Blaine, no debiste… – No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue callado con un beso que correspondió de inmediato.

Unir sus labios a los de su pareja en ese perfecto vaivén en el que se demostraban sus sentimientos era una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

\- Todo por ti, mi amor.

Las posteriores horas las compartieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro realizando varias actividades por toda la propiedad.

Habían regresado a la casa hacía sólo veinte minutos y Blaine encendió la radio mientras Kurt llamaba a Mercedes para saber cómo iba todo.

Al regresar, el pelinegro lo esperaba con un par de copas de vino en la mano.

\- Todo está bien. Steph te manda saludos y me pidió que te diera muchos besos.

\- Me voy a asegurar de recibirlos. – Le guiñó el ojo y extendió el brazo para entregarle una de las copas.

\- No sé si debería. Hace mucho que no ingiero una bebida alcohólica.

\- Es un vino muy suave. Puedes probarlo, y si no te gusta, lo dejas. O si no quieres, está bien, no hay ningún problema.

\- Tal vez sólo un poco. – Tomó la copa y le dio un minúsculo sorbo. – Está delicioso y no se siente el alcohol.

\- Como dije antes, es un vino muy suave. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Esa canción. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Esa canción es hermosa.

Blaine dejó su bebida sobre el anaquel que estaba a un costado y tomó la de su pareja para depositarla ahí también antes de extenderle la mano. – ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Ah… yo… – Respiró profundamente. – Seguro. – Tomó la mano del pelinegro y se dejó guiar hacia el centro de la sala.

Una vez ahí empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. Blaine llevó una mano hacia la cintura de Kurt y la otra comenzó a deslizarla a lo largo de la espalda de éste trazando suaves patrones sobre ella.

El castaño se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, colocando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y la mano justo sobre el corazón de éste.

El ojimiel de pronto empezó a cantarle al oído de forma suave…

.

 _Juro que siempre estaré allí,_

 _y siempre me voy a preocupar._

 _A través de la debilidad y la fuerza,_

 _la felicidad y la tristeza,_

 _para bien o para mal,_

 _te amaré_

 _con cada latido de mi corazón._

.

Blaine lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla para que enderezara la cabeza y pudieran mirarse a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y cantaron al mismo tiempo…

 _A partir de este momento la vida ha comenzado,_

 _a partir de este momento tú eres el único._

 _Justo a tu lado es donde pertenezco_

 _desde este momento._

 _A partir de este instante he sido bendecido._

 _Sólo vivo para tu felicidad,_

 _y por tu amor daría mi último aliento_

 _desde este momento._

.

Kurt suspiró y fue moviendo la mano que tenía libre hasta encontrar la de Blaine, juntándolas y entrelazando sus dedos.

El empresario continuó cantando sin apartar la mirada del hombre al que amaba…

.

 _Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón._

 _No puedo esperar para vivir mi vida contigo,_

 _no puedo esperar para empezar._

 _Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos._

 _Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti._

.

\- Tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo y sólo puedo perderme en ellos para siempre. – Susurró el castaño antes de continuar con la canción…

.

 _Eres la razón por la que creo en el amor._

 _Y eres la respuesta_

 _a mis oraciones desde lo alto._

 _Todo lo que necesitamos_

 _es sólo a nosotros._

.

\- Tus ojos son divinos. – Dijo Blaine en un murmullo. – Son el cielo que me cubre y en donde encuentro mi hogar.

Kurt se acercó más hasta rozar sus labios y los dos cerraron los ojos.

Sus cuerpos continuaron moviéndose lentamente hasta casi el final de la canción, en donde sus voces se unieron en una perfecta armonía…

.

 _Desde este momento_

 _por lo que me reste de vida te amaré._

 _Te lo prometo._

 _No hay nada que no daría._

 _Desde este momento te amaré_

 _por lo que me reste de vida._

.

Una larga sesión de besos románticos se hizo presente a lo largo de varias canciones. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que fueron creando fricción entre ellos haciéndolos estremecer ante las sensaciones provocadas.

El beso se volvió profundo y apasionado, haciéndolos gemir en la boca del otro mientras sus lenguas danzaban sin parar.

Ambos sintieron como un problema iba creciendo en sus pantalones por lo que fueron separándose y Blaine le dio una suave mordida al labio de Kurt. – Creo que deberíamos detenernos o no voy a poder controlarme.

\- Sí, – susurró el ojiazul con una sonrisa, – es lo mejor. Vamos a dormir.

Los dos se miraron con un brillo especial, había sido un día perfecto en donde sólo existían los dos con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- ¡Feliz primera semana, Kurt!

\- ¡Feliz primera semana! ¡Gracias por todo!

\- ¡Gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida! – Volvió a juntar sus labios por unos segundos.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – Le dijo al oído y comenzó a alejarse.

Blaine asintió, apagó la radio, las luces y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Sonriendo al ver que su novio lo esperaba en la puerta para compartir un último beso antes de que cada uno se quedara en su respectiva habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente estaban desayunando en medio de miradas compartidas, sonrisas dulces y besos robados.

El de rizos le acariciaba la mano a su pareja cuando unas voces los interrumpieron.

\- ¡Blaine!

\- ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Estamos de paso. Sólo nos quedaremos por unas horas. – Contestó la mujer de larga cabellera castaña rizada.

\- ¿Esa es la forma en la que nos saludas? – Inquirió su padre. Un hombre un poco más alto que él, de cabellera oscura y grandes ojos color miel.

\- Disculpa, es sólo que me sorprendió mucho verlos aquí. – Se levantó y los abrazó.

\- Estás acompañado. – Dijo su madre, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la persona sentada a la mesa.

Blaine observó al castaño y pudo notar su nerviosismo así como la forma petulante en que la pareja frente a él lo estaba viendo. – Ah sí, él es Kurt, – el chico se puso de pie esperando ser introducido, – un amigo.

¿Un amigo? ¿Por qué su novio lo estaba presentando así? De forma automática extendió la mano y los saludó.

Los Anderson se sentaron con ellos a compartir varios minutos de una incómoda conversación antes de retirarse a descansar por unas horas para continuar con su largo viaje.

Era evidente que algo había pasado entre la joven pareja luego del encuentro con los mayores, la tensión se palpaba de tal forma que Blaine decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse. Pensó que el comportamiento de Kurt se debía a lo nervioso que estaba por la presencia de sus padres, y que una vez que se fuesen de ahí todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto de regreso, el ojiazul permaneció en silencio y esporádicamente respondía de forma escueta a lo que el pelinegro le decía. Incluso, cuando le propuso dirigirse a otro lugar antes de volver a casa, éste se negó.

A unas cuadras del hogar de los Hummel, Blaine se estacionó para poder hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que Mercedes fuese a estar con Stephanie por los alrededores.

Intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero el castaño no se lo permitió. – ¿Qué sucede, amor?

\- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. – Respondió de forma fría.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a tus padres que era un amigo?

\- Era necesario.

\- ¿Necesario? Mentirles y ocultar lo nuestro, ¿era necesario?

\- Kurt, no entiendes.

\- ¡Claro que entiendo! Te avergüenzas de mí.

\- ¡Eso nunca!

\- ¿Para qué tantas molestias y cosas románticas para celebrar una semana juntos si no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro?

\- Las cosas no son de esa forma.

\- ¿Entonces explícame por qué me presentaste como tu amigo y no como tu novio?

\- Mis padres… son difíciles y…

\- El gran empresario Blaine Anderson no puede tener por novio a alguien como yo. Comprendo.

\- No lo haces.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguirte escuchando.

\- Por favor, vamos a hablar con calma. Te estás precipitando.

\- ¡No hay nada de qué hablar! ¡Todo está muy claro! – Se bajó del auto a prisa y empezó a caminar en dirección de su casa.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Espera! ¡Kurt! – Descendió del vehículo para perseguirlo, pero no logró alcanzarlo debido a que el castaño entró a su hogar velozmente y lanzó la puerta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Sinceramente creo que te apresuraste con los acontecimientos. – Dijo Artie mientras observaba a su amigo guardar sus implementos en el almacén.

\- No lo hice. Y mientras más lo pienso, las cosas son más obvias para mí. Dice que me ama, que soy todo para él, pero a la primera oportunidad, me niega.

\- No te negó.

\- Presentarme con su familia con un amigo fue negar que estábamos juntos.

\- Espera un momento, ¿estaban? ¿Cuándo terminaron?

\- No lo hemos hecho oficialmente, pero después de eso, es obvio que no vamos a continuar, no podemos ni debemos.

\- Insisto, Kurt. No te adelantes a los hechos.

\- Ayer fueron sus padres, mañana serán sus amigos o cualquier otra persona que se cruce en el camino. No quiero estar en una relación donde deba estar oculto porque mi pareja se avergüence de mí.

\- Blaine no es así. Deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Y por qué entonces no les contó?

\- Supongo que sus padres han de ser como él dijo, especiales, y seguramente eso significa que son como el odioso de su tío, y sólo estaba tratando de evitarte pasar por un mal momento.

\- Es lo que mismo que yo pienso. – Intervino una voz femenina, dando paso a Mercedes. – Deberías darle la oportunidad de que te aclare todo, aunque para mí, esa es la respuesta.

\- Tú también. – Rodó los ojos.

\- Te he visto mal. Tratas de disimular, pero estás sufriendo. Cada mañana cundo llevas a Steph a la casa, puedo ver en tus ojos la tristeza. Te conozco demasiado bien, Kurt. Además, estás siendo injusto con él. Le pediste una explicación y no le permitiste dártela.

\- Apoyo a la chica. Ella sí que sabe lo que dice. – Afirmó Artie con un levantamiento de ceja.

\- Ustedes dos deberían estar de mi lado. – Expresó con molestia. – Se supone que son mis amigos.

\- Lo somos. – Respondió el chico en la silla de ruedas. – Y justamente como tus amigos estamos en la obligación de hacerte ver tus errores. Y estás cometiendo uno muy grande con Blaine.

\- Deberías contestarle. Está muy preocupado por ti. – Dijo la chica. – Ayer fue a buscarme a la casa, y pude ver la angustia y el dolor pintado por todo su rostro. Él te ama, Kurt. Realmente te ama, y estás echando todo por la borda.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días siguieron su curso, y era domingo cerca del mediodía. Mercedes jugaba con Stephanie en la sala de su casa para distraerla. Kurt la había llamado temprano para pedirle ayuda ya que estaba en medio de una crisis depresiva. Desde la noche anterior no había podido dejar de llorar y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su hija lo viese en ese estado.

Las dos conversaban sobre lo que iban a almorzar cuando una voz por la ventana llamó su atención.

\- ¡Blaine! – Exclamó la pequeña con evidente emoción y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

Luego de los respectivos saludos, observó alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona a la que había ido a buscar.

\- Mi niña hermosa, ¿dónde está tu papá?

\- En su habitación. Pero está dormido porque está enfermo.

\- ¿Enfermo?

Mercedes negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto indicando que algo pasaba, y él entendió de inmediato que era lo que le habían dicho a la niña.

\- Sí. No se ha levantado en todo el día. Mi tía no me deja entrar a verlo porque dice que me puedo contagiar. Le digo que no me importa, pero ella insiste en que con una persona enferma en casa es suficiente.

\- Eso es verdad. Debes estar sana y fuerte, por ti y por tu papá. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ve y habla con él Blaine. Es importante que lo hagas. – Dijo Mercedes en voz baja acercándosele disimuladamente.

Me voy a llevar a Steph al parque en este momento. – Expresó para llamar la atención de la niña.

\- ¿El parque? – Gritó emocionada.

\- Sí, mi pequeña traviesa. Vamos a divertirnos. Ahora ve a ponerte los zapatos.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? – Preguntó al ver a Steph entrar en su habitación.

La mujer le puso una mano en el hombro. – Está muy triste y decepcionado. Trata de arreglar este lío porque no me gusta verlo así. Ya sé que Kurt es terco, pero te aseguro que te ama.

\- He venido para intentarlo. Y sí, lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

La mujer salió con la niña y él realizó una respiración profunda antes de dirigirse a la habitación del de ojos azules.

\- Kurt, ¿puedo pasar?

El castaño, quien estaba sentado en la cama, abrazado a una almohada, volteó sorprendido la cabeza. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No hay nada de…

\- Por favor, no podemos seguir así. Tenemos tan sólo dos semanas siendo novios, de las cuales llevas casi una sin hablarme, sin contestar mis llamadas o mis mensajes. Las parejas se sientan a dialogar para solucionar sus problemas. La comunicación es parte fundamental del éxito de una relación.

\- Blaine, entiendo lo que dices, pero todo está muy claro para mí. Somos de diferentes clases sociales, mientras éramos amigos no parecía importar, pero como pareja es distinto.

No encajamos, y siempre habrá muchas diferencias que nos separen.

\- Sabes muy bien que a mí esas cosas no me importan. Me enamoré de ti, de todo lo que eres y lo que representas, no de las cosas que tienes.

Te amo a ti, al hombre luchador, al ser humano espléndido y maravilloso, al amigo incondicional, al padre impresionante, al novio asombroso. A esa persona cariñosa, tan llena de amor y de cualidades que me robó el aliento desde la primera vez que la vi.

Con mucha dificultad, el castaño tragó el nudo en la garganta y se esforzó por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. – También te amo, pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

\- Kurt…

\- No, Blaine. Siempre será así y no puedo pasar por lo mismo todo el tiempo, mi corazón no lo resistiría.

\- Si tan sólo me escucharas.

\- Fuiste extraordinario conmigo y con mi hija, y siempre te lo voy a agradecer, pero no podemos seguir siendo parte de la vida del otro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo he estado pensando mucho y no quiero indisponerte con tu familia ni con nadie de tu entorno, así que lo mejor es que demos por terminada esta relación.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso? No puedes aceptar ser mi novio y a la menor dificultad o mal entendido, decidir que todo se termina. Eso es bastante inmaduro.

\- No soy inmaduro, sólo estoy siendo realista. Lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar. Fui un tonto al pensar que podríamos lograrlo y que no habría ningún contratiempo. Sin mí estarás mejor.

\- No puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para mí.

\- Por favor, Blaine. Si lo analizas te vas a dar cuenta que…

\- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces terminamos. – Dijo con mucha seriedad.

El ojiazul sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar tal declaración. Si bien era en lo que había estado pensando, jamás imaginó que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar. Tú ya decidiste por los dos sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta mi opinión ni mis sentimientos. Y como es evidente que no estás dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, aquí dejamos todo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Exactamente un mes había transcurrido desde la terminación de su noviazgo y el empresario trataba de mantenerse distraído para no pensar en nada, por lo que a diario se cargaba de trabajo.

Había regresado de un viaje de negocios y ya estaba planeando otro. Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada y su cuerpo tan cansado que al llegar a su departamento a penas le diera tiempo de bañarse y entrar a la cama para caer en un sueño profundo.

Hacer eso era mejor que pasar las noches en vela y sufriendo embargado por los recuerdos.

El teléfono de Blaine sonó y contestó sin revisar quien estaba llamando puesto que su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla de la computadora. Una respiración agitada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño en confusión.

\- ¿Quién es?

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue esa voz que lo estremecía, y se quedó sin aliento ante lo que empezó como un susurro…

.

 _Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que me dejaste._

 _No fue mi intención hacerte llorar._

 _No fue mi intención decepcionarte._

 _No fue mi intención decirte mentiras._

.

Kurt estaba cantando para él con mucho sentimiento y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente…

.

 _Una oportunidad más._

 _Déjeme poner mis brazos a tu alrededor._

 _Oh bebé, ¿podemos darnos una oportunidad más?_

 _Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que te besé,_

 _siempre solía sentirse tan bien._

 _Y si supieras cuánto te extrañé,_

 _me perdonarías si pudieras._

.

Blaine cerró los ojos y una lágrima escapó furtiva mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el asiento…

.

 _Y ahora que nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro_

 _¿No podemos darnos una oportunidad más?_

 _Oh bebé, sabes que te amo._

 _Solo quiero que sepas_

 _que siempre atesoraré nuestro amor,_

 _así que por favor, no me dejes ir._

* * *

.

.

 **Canciones:**

 ***** _From This Moment On (Shania Twain)_

 ***** _One More Try (Timmy T)_


	15. Cap 14: Un Salto de Amor

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Un Salto de Amor"**

* * *

.

Cuando la canción terminó, hubo una pausa de varios segundos en donde el único sonido era la respiración agitada del castaño.

\- Blaine, sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero te pido que nos veamos en algún lugar para hablar… ¿Blaine? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Kurt, – el sólo pronunciar su nombre dolía – estoy muy ocupado en este momento, tengo que organizar…

\- Cuando puedas está bien… Ah… Estoy en mi trabajo de todos modos. Lo único que quiero es que hablemos con calma.

\- Tendría que revisar mi agenda, pero me resulta imposible hacerlo ahora.

Al ojiazul sentía como su corazón se agrietaba ante el tono frío y desinteresado en el que el empresario le estaba hablando. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre dulce y amable del que se había enamorado?

\- En pocas palabras no te interesa verme. Entiendo.

Aquello no podía estar más lejos de la verdad porque Blaine ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas no sólo verlo sino volver a besarlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

\- No he dicho eso. – Respondió con el mismo tono de voz seco. – Simplemente estoy muy ocupado. Tengo una junta en unos minutos y debo terminar de…

\- Sí, está bien. No te quito más tiempo.

Antes de que el ojimiel pudiese responder, Kurt había cortado la llamada y limpiaba la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Segundos después, con los ojos nublados le escribía un mensaje a su amiga Mercedes.

 _~ Te equivocaste, no fue una buena idea llamarlo._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante la reunión, el empresario de cabellera rizada no podía concentrarse al cien por ciento, la voz triste de quien fuese su pareja hace un mes atrás resonaba en su cabeza.

Verse, todo era cuestión de verse y poder conversar con tranquilidad.

Con varios contratiempos y la mirada desaprobatoria de su progenitor, Blaine dio finalmente por terminada la sesión y salió de la sala de juntas bastante pensativo, dirigiéndose a su oficina como un autómata.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Una mano sosteniéndolo firmemente del brazo lo detuvo frente a la puerta. – Me vas a explicar en este momento qué pasó ahí. Nuestros socios salieron bastante inconformes.

\- Lo lamento papá. Sé que mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

\- Todos pudimos notarlo. – Gruñó. – Francamente Blaine me desconcierta porque eres brillante en lo que haces, pero últimamente estás distraído y muy extraño, lo cual no es tolerable. Es como si estuvieses en otro mundo, y tu prioridad siempre debe ser la empresa.

Con disgusto, el de ojos como la miel lo miró. – ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Te has puesto a pensar aunque sea por un segundo que tal vez me sucede algo? Me has visto actuando diferente y ni siquiera te has acercado a preguntarme si tengo algún problema o si estoy enfermo.

\- Esas cosas son secundarias y se dejan en casa. ¡El trabajo es lo más importante!

\- Sr. Anderson. – Una joven portando el elegante uniforme de la empresa se acercó vacilante. – Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero el Sr. O'Hara necesita hablar con usted.

El hombre mayor soltó el brazo de su hijo y miró a la chica por unos segundos. – En un instante voy. Gracias.

Ella se retiró rápidamente y el dueño de la empresa volvió a mirar al de rizos. – No hemos terminado. – Bufó. – En cuanto me desocupe vendré a verte para…

\- Tendrás que separar una cita con mi secretaria porque hay cosas importantes de las que debo hacerme cargo.

\- La reunión con los proveedores es dentro de dos horas. – Dijo con severidad.

\- Qué bueno que estés informado para que hables con ellos, porque yo me voy.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

\- Tú tienes tus prioridades y yo tengo las mías. – Respondió en un tono desafiante y se encerró en su oficina.

El mayor de los Anderson giró furioso sólo porque lo esperaban, y se alejó tratando de recordar lo que tenía que hablar con uno de sus socios.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine daba vueltas por toda su oficina cual león enjaulado. Se sentía colérico y tenía ganas de romper lo que estaba a su paso, aventando al final todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Dejando la computadora y las luces encendidas, guardó su celular en el bolsillo y salió del lugar a paso firme. Al pasar junto a su secretaria le dijo que no iba a regresar, sin darle oportunidad a que respondiese algo porque se alejó a toda prisa.

Una vez sentado en su auto, comenzó a golpear furioso el volante con el dorso de la mano hasta que el dolor lo hizo detenerse.

Se sentía completamente agobiado, frustrado, furibundo y afligido al mismo tiempo. Eran demasiadas emociones inundándolo, y dio un gran grito mientras lanzaba un golpe fuerte en el tablero.

Le tomó varios minutos lograr calmarse, y luego de eso puso en marcha el motor. No había ningún lugar en particular al que pensara ir, lo único que quería era alejarse de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con la empresa y su padre.

Durante más de una hora estuvo conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar la paz que le hacía falta, pero le resultaba imposible, y la idea de escuchar música sólo había servido para aturdirlo más porque cada canción le traía innumerables recuerdos, así que decidió apagar la radio y estacionarse a un lado de la vía. Reclinó el asiento hacia tras hasta quedar semi acostado y cerró los ojos. La imagen de cierto castaño se hizo presente, y aunque luchó por alejarla y dejar su mente en blanco, terminó dándose por vencido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero al menos tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Acomodó el asiento y encendió el auto para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la persona que tanto necesitaba y deseaba ver.

Iba en el trayecto hacia el trabajo de su ex pareja aunque no estaba seguro de si sería posible que hablasen debido a que éste debía estar ocupado, así era siempre, ahí nunca había descanso. Ni siquiera entendía en qué momento le marcó para…

¡Un segundo! Algo no tenía lógica ahí… Kurt le había dicho que estaba en la construcción, pero le había llamado para pedirle que se viesen y le cantó… ¡Cantó! ¿Desde su trabajo? ¡Era imposible!

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño le había mentido, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Pasaba del medio día por lo que debería estar forzosamente laborando, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no era así.

Sólo para confirmar sus sospechas, llamó a Mercedes y le preguntó por él, a lo que la chica preocupada le contestó que su amigo se había reportado enfermo al trabajo y que realmente lucía bastante mal.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, cambió el rumbo hacia el que se dirigía previamente, con mil pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza.

Por su lado, la chica de piel morena iba a escribirle al ojiazul pero la llamaron para que atendiese a un cliente y suspiró pensando en que ahora dependía del destino, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante el hecho de que su idea de que Kurt llamase a Blaine, sí había sido positiva y esperaba que rindiese frutos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se estaba alistando para irse a la construcción. Si bien era cierto que había llamado indicando estar indispuesto, permanecer en casa completamente solo resultaba contraproducente y sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

Terminaba de vestirse cuando la puerta sonó. Algo molesto fue a ver quién era, aunque por la hora lo más probable es que se tratase de algún vendedor.

Al asomarse por la ventana se quedó congelado y la falta de respiración se hizo presente. Un hombre estaba de espalda, pero no necesitaba mirar su rostro para saber de quién se trataba. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Nerviosamente se apoyó contra la pared sin entender por qué había ido a buscarlo.

\- Kurt, sé que estás ahí. Abre por favor. No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, el castaño abrió la puerta. Verlo ahí parado frente a él removió tantos sentimientos. A unos pasos de distancia estaba ese hombre magnífico de ojos soñadores, luciendo tan hermoso que dolía. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta perder la razón, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Blaine… – Salió de sus labios como un susurro.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí. – Se hizo hacia un lado, quedándose sin aliento cuando su ex ingresó a la morada, provocando sin intención un ligero contacto de sus cuerpos que provocó una ola de calor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. El empresario se detuvo súbitamente. ¿Había sentido lo mismo que él?

Los dos se miraron durante varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna y el corazón de Kurt latía con fuerza en su pecho, acelerándose más cuando Blaine se inclinó hacia el frente. ¿Acaso iba a besarlo? Dirigió la mirada hacia esos labios gruesos y suaves en los que se había perdido en varias ocasiones.

\- No deseo que nos interrumpan. – Dijo el ojimiel cerrando la puerta y volviendo a enderezarse para frustración del castaño.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

 _A ti._ \- Un poco de agua está bien. – Kurt fue a buscar la bebida y él lo siguió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Los dos estaban sentados frente a frente, con la pequeña mesa rectangular que se encontraba en la cocina separándolos.

\- ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me di cuenta que no estabas en el trabajo como habías mencionado por teléfono y decidí venir a buscarte para que hablemos y aclaremos las cosas.

El ojiazul suspiró internamente ante la idea de su ex novio buscándolo para solucionar todo, y sintió que un millón de mariposas comenzaron una danza en su estómago mientras su corazón parecía crear una melodía que retumbaba en sus oídos tan fuerte que estaba afectando su capacidad para respirar, incluso para pensar con claridad.

\- Gracias por estar aquí y darnos esta oportunidad de poner todo en orden. – Logró decir luego de realizar varias respiraciones cortas.

La plática automáticamente giró en torno a las clases sociales, el dinero, las familias y lo difícil que sería lograr salir a flote ante tantas vicisitudes.

\- ¡Lo que dices no tienen ningún sentido! – Exclamó el pelinegro.

\- Eres muy importante para mí Blaine, pero las diferencias que hay entre nosotros son innegables y representan muchos obstáculos que…

\- ¿Para eso me pediste que nos encontrásemos? ¡No entiendo! – Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Cuál es el objetivo de haberme hecho venir si vas a insistir con lo mismo de antes?

\- Yo… No quiero que pienses que no te amo o que no…

\- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué la canción pidiendo una oportunidad? ¿Para qué me dices que me amas si no estás dispuesto a que regresemos? ¿A qué estás jugando Kurt? – Vociferó con furia.

\- No estoy jugando. Todo esto es tan complejo y no vamos a poder manejarlo. Yo no al menos… No creo poder hacerlo por más que lo intente. – Trató de calmarse antes de continuar. – Sabes que tengo miedo, y el que me hayas negado frente a tus padres sólo me hace comprender que…

\- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con lo mismo? Mis padres son iguales que mi tío, pero quitándoles lo grosero. Si te hubiese presentado como mi novio, no te hubiesen dejado tranquilo. Sólo estaba tratando de protegerte.

\- ¡Ese es el problema! No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y por eso tienes que ocultarme y protegerme. Si fuese de tu misma clase entonces no…

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo en un tono fuerte. – Pensé que esta plática era para arreglar las cosas. Creí ilusamente que dirías que querías intentarlo, pero me doy cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

\- ¿Dónde está el Blaine que prometió ir a mi ritmo y no presionarme? Ese hombre que es más dulce que la miel y más cálido que un día soleado.

¿Dónde dejaste al hombre bueno, amable, romántico y cariñoso? ¿O es que éste es tu verdadero ser y lo otro no era más que una fachada? ¿Has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo o…?

\- ¡SIGO SIENDO YO! – Se puso de pie empujando la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué me gritas? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo! – Exclamó lo más firme que pudo aunque su voz sonara quebrada, levantándose también de la silla.

\- ¡PORQUE ESTOY CANSADO! Estoy tan cansado que las personas sólo jueguen conmigo o busquen sacar algún provecho y no les importe en lo absoluto mis sentimientos. – Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, deslizando los dedos entre los espesos rizos.

Por un momento Kurt se sintió ofendido ante tal declaración debido a que él jamás intentó sacar ningún provecho de Blaine. Frunció el ceño y tragó con dificultad el nudo que tenía en su garganta. – Nunca he jugado contigo y mucho menos he buscado sacar un beneficio de ti. Cuando nos volvimos amigos, fui siempre honesto y transparente contigo, y ya como novios, mucho más todavía. Cada vez que he dicho que te amo ha sido real no porque quiera obtener algo de ti.

¿Acaso crees que te he usado? ¿Es eso? – Preguntó dolido y con miedo de la respuesta.

\- No. En tu caso sé que no lo has hecho porque eres un hombre bueno y desinteresado, pero estás jugando con mi corazón cruelmente. Dices que me amas pero no quieres estar conmigo, me pides que te de una oportunidad y la usas para recalcar que nunca estaremos juntos. Parece como si no te importara la forma en la que me estás lastimando.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido. Había un gran dolor grabado en el rostro del pelinegro y sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos.

\- Blaine… yo no…– Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en el camino y sintió como su alma se iba desgarrando. No estaba jugando con su corazón y no sabía de qué manera demostrárselo. En ese momento sintió que todo era demasiado abrumador y quería correr para alejarse, pero sus piernas temblaban y no podía dar un paso, tal vez porque dentro de su tormenta interna, deseaba abrazar al hombre frente a él y no soltarlo jamás.

\- ¿No qué cosa? – Gimió mientras varias lágrimas lograron escapar traicioneras de sus orbes dorados. – Porque ya no sé qué pensar… Tus palabras y acciones son totalmente contradictorias. – Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta. – Te amo tanto, y tú… – Su corazón se estrujaba violentamente contra su pecho y se estremeció por completo.

Kurt no daba crédito a lo que veía. Por lo general era él quien en más de una ocasión había terminado rompiéndose por diferentes situaciones, y Blaine había sido su apoyo incondicional. Era esa persona firme y fuerte que lo sostenía con amor.

Siempre tan alegre, tan seguro, tan lleno de optimismo y amor por la vida. Era quien lo había ayudado a conocer un lado más brillante y un cielo más despejado.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar que podría llevar guardado todo ese dolor, ¿y cómo hacerlo si no lo aparentaba de ninguna manera? En su rostro había una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo y palabras positivas era lo único que salían de sus labios.

Pero ahora, tenerlo frente a él luciendo tan vulnerable y pequeño mientras lloraba, le hizo doler el corazón y darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Ese hombre al que observaba, lo amaba tanto que dejaba de lado sus propios problemas y los fantasmas de su pasado para darle siempre lo mejor de él.

\- Juro que te amo, Blaine.

\- Ya no digas más nada. – Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

En ese instante el ojiazul se percató de la mano derecha del joven, la cual estaba de un tono violáceo y muy hinchada. – Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó? – Eliminó la distancia entre ellos y recorrió con sus dedos la piel maltratada, tomando con cuidado la mano para intentar examinarla.

Blaine abrió los ojos y pudo observar la angustia y preocupación real en Kurt, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de éste, haciéndolo alzar la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio por un par de segundos. Le tomó algo de tiempo poder tranquilizarse, pero al final lo logró, aunque su voz evidenciaba el estado de su alma. – Te amo Kurt, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Si de verdad me amas, entonces más nada puede importar. Olvídate de las clases y todas esas estúpidas cosas que no son más que el invento de personas amargadas e ignorantes cuyas vidas son tan patéticas que sólo buscan la manera de dañar la felicidad de los demás.

Sé que estás indeciso y que hay muchos temores dentro de ti. Yo también tengo mis miedos, pero no podemos permitir que aquello a lo que le tememos sea más grande que nosotros. Nadie dice que va a ser fácil, pero juntos podemos superar lo que el mundo nos depare.

\- Blaine…

\- Escúchame sólo por un instante. ¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a comer al restaurante italiano y que cuando el mesero que estaba tomando la orden se dio cuenta que teníamos entrelazadas nuestras manos se negó a atendernos y nos dijo varios improperios acerca de lo incorrecto que era que dos hombres estuviesen juntos?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver eso con…

\- Lo confrontaste con determinación y le dijiste todo lo que pensabas. Luego hablaste con el dueño del local por lo sucedido, y me sentí tan orgulloso de que te pusieras en pie por nosotros. A lo largo del camino vamos a tener que enfrentar situaciones como esa o incluso peores, y si podemos hacerlo por la confianza que tenemos en nuestro amor, ¿no crees que es absurdo permitir que algo tan banal como el dinero nos separe?

Si a ninguno de los dos las cosas materiales o las clases sociales nos importan ni han sido un obstáculo desde el día en que nos conocimos, ¿por qué darles poder ahora? ¿Por qué permitir que lo que otros piensen nos afecte?

Kurt soltó el aire retenido y permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos mientras analizaba lo que Blaine acababa de decir. – ¿Y si es muy difícil?

El de ojos dorados apretó con más fuerza los dedos que sostenía. – Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para mantenernos a salvo y sostenernos. Es como dar un salto de fe en lo que tenemos y en nosotros como pareja. ¿Estás dispuesto a dar ese salto conmigo?

El cuerpo de Kurt temblaba y su respiración era dificultosa. Sabía que se enfrentarían a muchos obstáculos, pero amaba a Blaine con una intensidad que no había conocido hasta que éste llegó a su vida.

\- Yo…

\- Sólo tienes que responder mi pregunta. ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para enfrentar juntos al mundo?

Seguía habiendo temores en él, más de los que quisiera admitir, pero aquellos ojos dorados le transmitían tanto amor y fuerza que podía sentir que era a su lado donde pertenecía.

\- Estoy confundido, a veces me siento perdido y me parece que esto es un sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento porque a mí no me suceden cosas buenas, pero entonces te miro y me doy cuenta que junto a mi hija, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. – Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos, no pudo evitar suspirar al contemplar aquel rostro con el que soñaba a diario . – Te amo, Blaine. Y sí, quiero estar contigo por siempre. Vamos a dar juntos ese salto, pero por favor no me sueltes.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza suavemente. – Jamás te soltaré. Voy a amarrarte a mi corazón por siempre, pero también tengo algo que pedirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No vuelvas a sacarme de tu vida.

Kurt sollozó y fue moviendo sus brazos hasta que estuvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine. – Nunca más. – Sintió el calor emanando y una conexión entre ellos, lo que produjo en él una sensación de seguridad absoluta.

El ojimiel le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Haría todo por mantener a ese hombre a su lado, y se aseguraría de hacerlo sentir amado y a salvo siempre.

\- Te amo. – Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y el moreno lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el castaño lo cubría con sus brazos de forma protectora, lo que provocó que empezase a llorar a la vez que un ligero temblor se hizo presente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kurt también estaba llorando. Tal vez cada uno lo hacía por razones diferentes, pero en ese momento se aferraron al otro como si se tratase de un salvavidas.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron sosteniéndose mientras liberaban sus emociones, pero en un punto dado se separaron ligeramente y juntaron sus labios por un par de segundos. Ninguno de los dos podía respirar correctamente, por lo que llevaron a cabo una sesión de besos cortos provocando que sus corazones latiesen al unísono y sus cabezas diesen vueltas ante la sensación que tanto habían extrañado.

En algún momento se trasladaron de la cocina a la sala en donde se sentaron para hablar sólo un poco más y asegurarse de que todo quedaba claro a partir de ese momento.

Kurt le preguntó nuevamente sobre lo que le había sucedido en la mano y Blaine respondió con un "problemas con mi padre", pero le pidió cambiar el tema, asegurando que luego le contaría todo.

El ojiazul se prometió a sí mismo que prestaría mayor atención a su alrededor y que averiguaría todo aquello que molestaba o lastimaba al hombre que amaba. De ninguna manera quería que fuese una relación unilateral. Iba a estar ahí para Blaine de la misma forma en que éste había estado siempre para él.

De pronto un silencio se hizo presente, pero era de la clase que no resulta incómodo porque las palabras salen sobrando cuando el corazón es el que habla.

El empresario apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt por varios segundos y los dos suspiraron. – Tú y Stephanie son lo mejor de mi vida. – Susurró.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y se fue moviendo hasta enterrar su rostro en el cuello del ojimiel, respirando ese aroma particular de cítrico y madera que tanto le gustaba y algo más que era la marca personal Blaine Anderson.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y ahí estaban los dos en el pequeño sofá acostados con sus cuerpos presionados entre sí por completo debido a la falta de espacio, sosteniéndose el uno al otro y totalmente perdidos en la cálida sensación.

A pesar de la posición en la que se encontraban, no había nada sexual en el acto ni en sus acciones, sólo eran dos personas que se estaban demostrando con sus labios y sus miradas lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia, así que cada comentario se agradece desde ya._**


	16. Cap 15: Momentos Trascendentales

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ ¡Yay! Este par derrocha miel :)

Así es, son lo que el otro necesitaba, y aunque las cosas no serán fáciles, se tiene el uno al otro para salir adelante.

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci** _ ¡Correcto! La comunicación es fundamental para que una relación pueda mantenerse.

Momentos difíciles se vendrán, y su amor será puesto a prueba.

 _ *** D'Criss VM** _ Tal y como ellos merecían. Ahora tienen que trabajar en salir adelante juntos como pareja.

Una petición muy justa la de Blaine *-*

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Exacto! Y ahora tienen un mejor conocimiento de lo que sucede en el corazón del otro y podrán manejarlo de la manera correcta.

Klaine is eternity.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Ya están juntos. Les falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero se tienen el uno al otro para hacerlo.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Si te hice sentir lo que los personajes vivieron, entonces he cumplido mi misión =)

Así es como debe ser, el amor cuando es real puede con todo lo que se presente en el camino.

 _ *** Mauro Pato Moya Herrera**_ Jajaja, siempre lo he dicho y lo sostengo, como escritora mi objetivo es que ustedes se involucren en la historia, la sientan y la vivan.

Hoy sabrás un poco más respecto a su familia... Y hay tanto que falta todavía.

¡Oh! Tienes mucho por leer. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Besitos.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ =) Tenía que pasar. ¡De nada! Me da gusto que lo disfrutaras.

 _ *** Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes**_ Así es. Era lo que necesitaban y ahora están mejor.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Síiii. Han abierto sus corazones y ahora pueden continuar con más confianza.

Ellos son divinos juntos.

 _ *** Angimar Graterol Romero**_ Ya los tienes juntos =) Ha llegado el momento de actualización ;)

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ ¡Gracias! Muchas emociones involucradas y un futuro que empieza a labrarse.

 _ *** GCD_ecb**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho tanto el capítulo como toda la historia.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Han regresado, pero habrán obstáculos que vencer todavía.

 _ *** RoxiPM** _ Es misión cumplida entonces. Siempre busco que se involucren en la historia y sientasn lo mismo que los personajes.

 _ *** Grody10** _ Ay, muchas gracias. Me haces feliz con tu comentario.

La familia de Blaine traerá muchos problemas.

 _ *** BetsyColfer**_ Un capítulo cargado de emociones sin duda.

¡Gracias! Es justamente lo que quería reflejar. El amor debe y puede ser más fuerte que las adversidades.

Ambos tienen un largo camino que recorrer, pero tienen al otro para apoyarlo.

No te equivocas, vienen muchas cosas que tendrán que enfrentar todavía.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Sí, ya están juntos y han abierto sus corazones como debían.

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ ¡Gracias! Sí, hubieron muchas emociones y al fin están juntos.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Se aman, pero sus miedos los estaban frenando. Ahora que saben todo lo que guarda el corazón del otro, será más fácil.

 _ *** abips** _ Jeje, ambos tuvieron que pasar por algunas situaciones antes de tomar la decisión de abrir sus corazones.

Bueno, puedes saltar por ellos en cualquier otro momento. Ahora están juntos y su amor es fuerte.

Saludos desde Ecuador.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Momentos que Dejan sin Aliento"**

* * *

.

Después de la conversación tan honesta que Blaine y Kurt tuvieron en la que los dos expusieron sus corazones, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien. Llevaban tres meses de noviazgo y sin duda eran felices.

A pesar de la insistencia de Steph en querer llamar papá a Blaine, Mercedes había estado de acuerdo con Kurt en que debían esperar más tiempo y asegurarse que la relación iba a ser duradera, aunque algo en su corazón le decía que así sería, sin embargo como ella decía: "todo a su tiempo".

Paseaban tomados de la mano por el parque una tarde fresca de sábado, y la pequeña castaña iba sentada en los hombros del ojimiel hablando sin parar de todo lo que veía a los alrededores.

\- ¡Allá hay algodón de azúcar! – Exclamó feliz la niña. – ¿Podemos comer un algodón?

\- Seguro preciosa. – Respondió el de rizos y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el vendedor. Una vez que los tres tuvieron sus golosinas, buscaron una banca y se sentaron a comer.

\- Esto es muy rico. ¿Cómo lo hacen, Blaine? Porque el señor pone el palito en esa máquina y le da vueltas y de pronto pum ya hay un algodón. ¿Es magia?

\- No, cariño. Dentro de la máquina ponen los ingredientes que luego salen por unos agujeritos, pero como gira muy pero muy rápido no puedes ver la forma en que van saliendo para formar el algodón.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Y si es algodón, ¿no hace daño? Porque el algodón se usa para otras cosas como limpiar heridas, y no se come.

\- Este no es algodón médico, por eso sí se puede comer. Sólo le dicen así porque se parece.

\- ¡Ah! Ya entendí. Gracias.

\- De nada, princesa.

Stephanie se levantó y siguió comiendo mientras daba vueltas cerca de ellos, revoloteando con los pájaros que se posaban en el suelo gracias a que otros niños lanzaban algunas migajas para que comiesen.

\- Kurt, ¿qué tienes? Has estado muy callado. Amor. – Lo cogió suavemente de la barbilla.

\- Lo siento. ¿Me decías algo?

\- Sí. Te preguntaba qué te ocurre.

\- Estaba pensando en algo.

\- Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero ¿en qué piensas?

\- En una semana terminaremos la obra. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando eso pase.

\- Creí que tenías un contrato fijo.

\- Lo tengo mientras haya alguna construcción, y he estado en varias con intervalos cortos entre una y otra, pero nos notificaron ayer que no hay nada nuevo por ahora ni lo habrá en un largo periodo.

No debería estar aquí en el parque sino buscando un empleo. Soy un irresponsable.

\- Kurt, sabes muy bien que cuentas conmigo. Si no encuentras algo pronto, yo te voy a apoyar, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- Blaine, no puedo.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado lo suficiente, establecimos que somos novios y mis intenciones son completamente serias, por lo tanto podemos decir que somos una pareja formal, y como tal...

\- Sí, recuerdo eso, pero...

\- Dijiste que me ibas a permitir ayudarte cuando fuese necesario. Bueno, este es el momento.

\- Una cosa es una ayuda y otra muy diferente es que me quede sin trabajo y que tú te hagas cargo de todos los gastos. Algo así nunca va a pasar, yo no voy a...

Fue callado por un beso y la mano de Blaine sujetándolo por el rostro. – No voy a aceptar que tomes esa actitud otra vez. Cuando nos casemos vamos a...

\- ¿Qué? Es...espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

\- Que no voy a permitir que...

\- No, lo otro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo de... que vamos a... casarnos. ¿Por qué... dijiste eso?

\- Porque es lo que vamos a hacer en algún momento. Eso es lo que significa estar en una relación formal, Kurt.

Sé que no será en unas semanas ni dentro de unos meses tampoco, pero el tiempo correcto llegará y nos casaremos. Deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposo.

\- Creo que es un tema del que debemos hablar con calma, pero no aquí.

\- Seguro. – Le sonrió. – Y deja de preocuparte por el dinero. Hemos salido para relajarnos, divertirnos, y pasar una linda tarde en familia.

 _Familia_. El corazón de Kurt latió con fuerza al escuchar esa palabra y finalmente sonrió antes de empezar a besar a Blaine con todo el amor que salía de su corazón.

El beso fue largo y romántico y ambos se perdieron en la sensación que les provocaba. Al separarse escucharon a las personas en algarabía juntas en una sección, al parecer observando algún tipo de espectáculo.

\- Me había olvidado que estábamos en un parque. – Dijo el castaño con su rostro tiñéndose en rojo. – ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Vergüenza, ¿de qué o por qué?

\- Por habernos besado en esa forma en un lugar público.

\- No me vas a decir que no te gusta que las personas sepan que tú... o de nosotros porque...

\- ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! Jamás me apenaría ni sentiría vergüenza de que sepan que soy gay y mucho menos de que estamos juntos. Lo dije por el hecho de que soy reservado y no me gusta estar dando exhibiciones en público, lo sabes.

\- Amor, nos dimos un beso. Un beso suave, sí, fue largo, pero romántico. No hicimos nada indebido ni fuera de proporciones. Así que ya deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido. – Le dio un beso corto y rápido.

\- Blaine... _*Recibió otro beso*_. Quédate quieto _. *Otro beso aterrizó en sus labios y uno más y luego otro*._ – Bueno señor, como usted no me escucha, me voy a ir con mi hija a... – Miró en dirección de donde había estado la niña y sus ojos se abrieron muy amplios al no verla. – ¡Steph! ¿Dónde está Steph?

Blaine giró hacia el frente y se puso de pie de un salto. – Estaba aquí jugando hasta hace...

\- Hasta que te pusiste con cosas y te distrajiste. Por todos los cielos, es mi hija, yo no debí perderla de vista. – ¡Steph!

Los dos empezaron a buscar en todas direcciones con un pánico apremiante creciendo en sus pechos.

\- ¡Allá está! – Dijo Blaine señalando un árbol a unos metros de distancia y Kurt corrió desesperado a buscarla.

\- ¡Stephanie! – Habló en un tono fuerte manchado de angustia. – ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? Sabes muy bien que cuando salimos a algún lugar debes permanecer a nuestro lado.

\- Papi, ¿por qué me gritas?

\- No tienes idea lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Y no te estoy gritando.

La niña bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin poderlas contener. – Yo...

\- Kurt, cálmate. – Le aconsejó Blaine parándose a su lado y colocándole una mano en el hombro. – La estás asustando.

\- ¿Yo la asusto? Ella me dio un susto de muerte.

Un llanto los interrumpió y el ojimiel se estaba agachando para hablar con la pequeña pero la mano del castaño se lo impidió. – Es mi hija, yo me hago cargo.

\- Bien. – Respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Steph... Necesito que te tranquilices, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

\- Yo... ...te po... ir... al ol... – La ojiazul balbuceaba en medio del llanto cada vez más copioso, haciendo que su progenitor comenzara a desesperarse al no entenderle.

\- Steph, por favor. – Su tono seguía siendo severo.

\- Tú... m... gr...as... pero ...o pe... ...iso.

\- Stephanie suficiente. Te calmas en este momento porque...

\- No le hables de esa forma, Kurt.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! ¡No es tu hija, Blaine! ¡Es mía!

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como el peor de los golpes con un puño de acero en su estómago y su pecho. Respiró profundamente para no dejarse dominar por las emociones que lo embargaban y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando la niña levantó la cabeza y lo vio alejarse, se removió del frente de su padre y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Automáticamente el ojimiel la rodeó con sus brazos y trató de tranquilizarla hasta que el llanto fue cediendo. – Princesa, debes ir con tu papá. Él te estaba hablando y no es correcto que lo dejaras así para venir conmigo.

\- Me gritó. – Hipó.

\- Está muy nervioso y preocupado porque desapareciste. Él te ama con todas sus fuerzas, y que te hubieses movido a otra parte lo puso mal. Explícale lo que sucedió. Vamos. – Le besó la cabeza y la tomó de la mano.

\- Papá.

\- Steph, mi niña hermosa. – Dijo tratando de controlar su voz y agachándose para quedar a su altura, abrazándola con fuerzas. – Lo siento. Me asusté cuando no te vi. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Menos mal, porque eres mi vida entera, y si te pasara algo, me moriría. La idea de perderte es... Te amo Steph, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- Papi te amo.

\- Lamento haberte hablado feo. – Le acarició el rostro. – ¿Por qué te alejaste?

La pequeña todavía sollozaba un poco, pero lo que decía ya era entendible. – Les pregunté si podía ir a sentarme bajo el árbol porque habían unas ardillas ahí, pero no me contestaron porque se estaban besando. Y fui... no estaba lejos.

\- Debiste insistir. Amor, no puedes alejarte así de mí, ¿entiendes? No importa si es para ir a un lugar cercano, no debes nunca apartarte ni ir sola.

\- Está bien. Pero no hice nada malo, sólo estaba viendo a las ardillas jugando.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando conversamos sobre no hablar con extraños ni aceptar nada que te ofrezcan personas que no conoces?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, es igual. Por eso es muy importante que permanezcas siempre junto a un adulto al que conozcas.

\- Entiendo.

\- Quiero que me prometas entonces que no volverás a hacer algo así otra vez. Cuando vayas a alguna parte lo harás acompañada en todo momento.

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¡Esa es mi niña! – Repartió varios besos por su dulce rostro y luego la volvió a abrazar.

\- Papito...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

\- No, mi princesita. – La miró a los ojos. – No lo estoy, sólo me asusté tanto y por eso reaccioné así. Te amo Steph, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho.

\- Te amo papá. – Lo abrazó. – ¿Podemos ver si hay más ardillas en otros árboles?

\- Claro. – Se enderezó y la tomó de la mano. – Vamos a buscarlas.

\- ¿Por qué te asustaste con Blaine?

\- No entiendo.

\- A él también le gritaste.

El castaño levantó la mirada y empezó a buscarlo, encontrándolo sentado en la banca en la que habían estado compartiendo minutos atrás.

Durante la siguiente hora continuaron recorriendo el parque y luego fueron a almorzar a un pintoresco local que quedaba cerca. Kurt observaba con atención lo distante que estaba Blaine con él, y sabía cuál era el motivo, sin embargo no era algo de lo que pudiesen hablar hasta que estuviesen solos, y eso sería cuando fuesen a casa.

Caminaban al cabo de un tiempo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto del ojimiel cuando una chica apareció ofreciendo tomarles una foto.

\- Llévense un bonito recuerdo de este día. – Dijo con voz cantarina. – Una foto tomada con esta cámara será algo memorable.

\- Es muy antigua esa cámara. – Expresó el ojiazul.

\- Es una polaroid, perteneció a mi abuelo quien era fotógrafo. Ahora yo la uso y a las personas les encanta tener la foto instantánea. Así que, ¿qué dice? ¿Se anima?

\- Seguro. – Se colocó donde la chica le indicó y abrazó a su hija de un lado.

La niña esperaba a que el de cabello rizado fuese del otro lado, y al no hacerlo, extendió su mano. – Blaine, ven.

\- No, cariño. Tómate la foto con tu papá, así está bien.

\- Pensé que querrían una foto familiar.

\- Lo es. – Respondió el de ojos ambarinos. – Ellos son familia.

Kurt se mordió el labio ante esa declaración y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpe. – Dijo la joven con las mejillas encendidas. – Pensé que ustedes...

\- No hay problema.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Una vez en el hogar Hummel, Steph se despidió efusivamente del moreno, agradeciéndole por toda la diversión y el globo de helio con forma de ardilla que le había comprado. Luego de eso fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Te quedas un rato? – Preguntó esperanzado el castaño.

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Unos minutos nada más para poder hablar de...

\- No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado conmigo?

\- No estoy enojado.

\- Te conozco, estás raro conmigo. Sé que no debí decir eso, pero tú no entiendes lo que sentí cuando...

\- Sí, es verdad. No es mi hija. No puedo comprender la angustia de no verla cerca y entrar en pánico porque le hubiese podido pasar algo. No sé lo que es sentirse negligente por perderla de vista y rogar al cielo que estuviese bien.

\- Blaine...

\- No, sí tienes toda la razón, no entiendo lo que es amar a una pequeña con todo mi corazón y ser capaz de dar mi vida por ella sólo para protegerla y que siempre sea feliz. Nunca voy a poder comprender nada porque no tengo una hija. Me queda claro.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! Blaine no lo tomes así. Sé que estaba muy ofuscado cuando estábamos en el parque y me comporté de una forma irracional con los dos. No quise decir que...

\- Sí, en el parque estabas ofuscado, ¿pero y ahora? Olvídalo, estoy empezando a ver cómo van a ser las cosas en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oh no! Por favor, amor, no. – Se puso a un costado tapándole el paso para que no pudiese salir de la casa. – No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que no hayamos resuelto esto.

\- No tiene sentido, Kurt. Sólo dejémoslo así.

\- No puedo permitirlo, quiero ser capaz de resolver cualquier inconveniente que se presente con mi futuro esposo.

El rostro agestado del pelinegro cambió por completo. – ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Creí que querías casarte conmigo. ¿O es que has cambiado de opinión?

\- Nunca.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine y Kurt estaban almorzando en el departamento del ojimiel, y su sonrisa al observarlo se volvía más amplia. Era la segunda vez que éste había aceptado ir a comer a su hogar, y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

El castaño aún tenía una gran reticencia sobre muchos aspectos en cuanto a las diferencias y no querer que su hija se acostumbrase a un estilo de vida que no era el suyo, pero estaba cediendo poco a poco. Y esos pequeños pasos para él significaban bastante porque eso era mejor que nada.

\- ¿Quieres postre?

\- Depende de cual sea el postre. – Sonrió de forma traviesa.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con...?

El timbre sonó en ese momento y los dos se sorprendieron ante la interrupción.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? – Preguntó el ojiazul con evidente preocupación.

\- No. Ya vengo. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala. Al observar por la mirilla el aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

\- ¿Quién es, Blaine?

\- Mis padres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- No tengo la menor idea. Pero tal vez si...

\- Sabemos que estás ahí. – Dijo el hombre mayor. – Tu auto está en el garaje.

\- Abre, son tus padres. No los puedes dejar fuera.

El de ojos dorados realizó una respiración profunda y abrió el gran portón, otorgándoles paso a las personas que le dieron la vida.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Preguntó su madre.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Indagó el mayor de los Anderson al notar la presencia de alguien más.

Los progenitores del empresario no dejaban de mirar al castaño y estudiarlo de pies a cabeza desde que entraron al departamento de su hijo.

\- Tú eres el amigo que nos presentó Blaine hace unos meses, ¿cierto? – Dijo la mujer con seguridad.

\- Sí, el mismo. – Extendió el brazo para saludarla. – Es un gusto volverla a ver. Igualmente a usted señor Anderson.

Ella aceptó la mano ofrecida por educación, cosa que no hizo el hombre de traje. – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes son amigos?

\- Por favor, Pam. – Interrumpió su esposo. – ¿No te das cuenta que este muchacho debe ser otra de las obras benéficas de Blaine?

\- ¿Es así? – Miró a su hijo en busca de una respuesta.

\- No, no lo es. – Respondió con evidente molestia.

El celular de James Anderson sonó en ese instante. – Lo siento. – Contestó. – _Sí, sí, claro... Entiendo... No hay problema... Voy para allá._ – Colgó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. – Me tengo que ir, algo del trabajo surgió. Espero verte pronto.

Ignorando olímpicamente a Kurt, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

\- Así que... ¿son amigos?

\- Sí. – Respondió el ojiazul antes de que Blaine pudiese decir algo.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? No te ofendas, pero no comprendo como alguien como tú puede estar relacionado con mi hijo.

\- ¿Alguien como él? – El rostro del pelinegro denotaba total enojo.

\- Me refiero a una persona que no es de nuestra clase ni nivel, porque es más que evidente que éste joven no es de nuestra alcurnia.

Kurt le dio una mirada suplicante a su novio y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – Exclamó Pam moviendo con la mano hacia un costado su rizada cabellera cuando su celular empezó a sonar. – ¡Ese es tu padre! De seguro quiere que lo acompañe. – Rodó los ojos y contestó la llamada. – _Sí, ya bajo. Pudiste decirlo en el momento._

Aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme platicando, el deber me llama. Cuídate. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine. – Joven. – Asintió con la cabeza a manera de despedida mirando al castaño.

\- Que le vaya bien, señora. – Respondió tan tranquilo como pudo.

Una vez que volvieron a estar solos, Kurt soltó el aire retenido. – ¡Eso sí que fue raro!

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste que somos amigos? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle que somos novios? Hace unos meses esa fue la causa de una pelea entre nosotros que...

\- Lo siento, pero después de la manera en la que tus padres me miraron, no estaba listo para que me presentases como tu pareja.

Ellos evidentemente nunca me van a considerar bueno para ti. No soy de tu clase. No quería una confrontación o lo que sea que hubiera sucedido si ellos no se hubiesen tenido que ir.

\- Kurt...

\- Perdóname, pero no podía afrontarlo. No todavía al menos. – Hizo una especie de puchero.

\- Está bien. – Lo tomó por la cintura. – Pero esto no va a ser así siempre. La próxima vez que los veamos, voy a decirles que estamos juntos.

\- Seguramente van a enojarse.

\- No me interesa. Eres la persona a la que amo y con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Ellos tendrán que entender eso, porque nada ni nadie va a evitar que te ame de la forma en la que lo hago.

\- Blaine... – Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. – La próxima vez les diremos, sólo necesito tiempo para prepararme. Porque sé que no van a aceptar que alguien como yo...

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. Eres el hombre con el que siempre soñé, y no cambiaría nada de ti. Eres perfecto tal como eres.

\- Te amo tanto.

\- También te amo, Kurt. – Lo acercó más y fundieron sus labios en un beso.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Aproximadamente una semana después de la visita inesperada de los Anderson en su hogar, Blaine tenía sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kurt, besándolo de una forma dulce cuando el timbre los interrumpió.

\- ¡No es posible! – Exclamó el ojimiel lanzando la cabeza hacia tras y se levantó del sofá.

\- Blaine. – Se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

\- No es cierto. – Dijo el castaño con pesar.

El empresario abrió y su padre ingresó dándole un abrazo. – ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Quería que fuésemos a... – Guardó silencio por unos segundos al ver que alguien se ponía de pie junto al mueble.

\- Papá...

\- No comprendo qué tiene que hacer este individuo en tu departamento, Blaine. Es la tercera ocasión en la que vengo a visitarte y lo encuentro aquí. Deberías dejarle en claro que no eres beneficencia ni...

\- ¡Kurt es mi novio! – Expresó molesto.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma acaso?

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Sé que siempre has sido humanitario y te encanta velar por los desposeídos, pero esto rebasa todas las locuras que has hecho antes.

\- Bajo ningún concepto te permito que te expreses de esa forma porque...

\- Papi. – Apareció en ese momento la niña llevando un vaso en la mano. – ¿Puedes servirme...? – Se quedó en silencio al ver al hombre desconocido en la sala.

\- ¿Tiene una hija? ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Ahora sí te volviste completamente loco!

\- No te atrevas. – Gruñó acercándose a él lo más posible. – Luego volteó mirando a su pareja. – Kurt. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y éste asintió.

\- Ven cariño, esta es una conversación privada. – El ojiazul tomó de la mano a su pequeña y se la llevó a una de las habitaciones para evitar que escuchase cualquier barbaridad. Trataba de mostrarse sereno por su hija, pero la verdad es que estaba temblando y un gran miedo se apoderaba de él. Había estado tratando de prepararse para una situación así, pero en ninguno de los escenarios que imaginó, su niña estaba involucrada.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor la discusión continuaba, y el hombre de canas alzaba la voz cada vez más.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego para no darte cuenta que no es más que un oportunista? Se está aprovechando de ti y no va a detenerse hasta haberte quitado todo.

\- ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo! Kurt es la persona más honesta y noble que he conocido. Él no está buscando nada de mí.

\- ¡Abre los ojos de una vez por todas!

\- ¡No grites! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a levantar la voz.

\- Soy tu padre, no puedes prohibirme nada.

\- Éste es mi departamento y no vas a hacer aquí lo que se te antoje.

\- Es increíble que te comportes de esta forma por el arribista ese. Si lo que quieres es algo de sexo, contrata los servicios de alguien que no sea tan vil como para utilizar a una criatura para llegarte al corazón y...

Es más, te apuesto a que ni siquiera es su hija sino que...

\- ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que vengas a mi hogar y ofendas a la persona que amo. Te exijo que lo respetes, o caso contrario, ahí tienes la puerta.

\- Blaine. – El castaño apareció por el corredor. Aunque lucía pálido, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su novio afrontase tal situación solo.

\- ¿Y Steph?

\- Ella está bien.

\- ¿Cuánto le estás sacando a mi hijo? ¿Le cobras cada vez que te acuestas con él o cómo funciona tu negocio?

\- Aunque no es de su incumbencia, jamás me he acostado con Blaine. Y no estoy tras su dinero. Lo amo, y esa es la única razón por la que...

\- ¡Por favor! Esos cuentos te los creerá él que es un ingenuo, pero a mí no me vas a envolver en tus mentiras. – Lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza. – Y ahora ve por esa niña que quién sabe de dónde la habrás sacado y lárguense de aquí.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – Forcejeó el moreno con su padre hasta lograr que aflojase su agarre. – No tienes ningún derecho a poner tus sucias manos en él.

\- ¡Blaine Devon Anderson!

\- No te quiero aquí. – Bufó con furia. – No te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi familia.

\- ¿Tu familia? Yo soy tu familia, no éste rufián y la muchachita esa.

\- ¡Ellos son mi familia! ¡La única que quiero y necesito! Ahora lárgate.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

\- ¡TÚ CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUERER ARRUINARME LA VIDA UNA VEZ MÁS! – Soltó aire por la nariz varias veces mientras trataba de calmarse un poco. No quería armar un escándalo con Stephanie en la habitación. – Tienes cinco segundos para irte antes de que llame a seguridad.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de...

\- Me arrepiento de no haberte apartado de mi vida antes. Me arrepiento de haber permitido que me manipulases a tu antojo. Me arrepiento por tantas cosas, pero jamás lo haré por sacarte de aquí y alejarte de mí. Y mucho menos me arrepentiré de amar a Kurt.

Y no espero que lo comprendas, después de todo lo único que tú amas es tu dinero, la posición, el poder. ¡Quédate con tu mundo fatuo y vacío! ¡No lo necesito! Y ahora sal de mi departamento.

El hombre mayor le dio una mirada furiosa y luego otra a Kurt tan lúgubre y llena de odio que si las miradas matasen, el castaño ya estuviese enterrado por toda una eternidad.

\- No vayas a buscarme llorando cuando éste infeliz te haya dejado en la calle. – Salió aventando la puerta.

\- Lamento esto, Kurt. De verdad lo lamento. Jamás tendrías que haber pasado por algo así, no lo mereces.

El ojiazul avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y se colocó de frente tomándolo por la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cabeza. – Tú no mereces un padre como ese. Es un imbécil. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y su garganta se cerró.

\- Te amo, y sé que me amas, eso es todo lo que me importa. – Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de éste.

\- No estoy tras tu fortuna ni...

\- Cariño, no lo digas. Sé muy bien quien eres. No permitas que ese cretino vuelva a sembrar dudas en ti. Te aseguro que en mí no lo ha hecho.

\- Te dije que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar porque somos muy diferen...

\- Nunca más menciones algo como eso. – Movió la cabeza para mirarlo. El labio inferior comenzó a tiritarle. – Te lo pido. No vuelvas a decirlo.

\- Estás temblando. Tiemblas de pies a cabeza. Blaine, necesitas sentarte o dime lo que quieres y...

\- Los quiero a ti y a Steph en mi vida. No necesito nada más.

\- Ya nos tienes, amor. Ya nos tienes.


	17. Cap 16: Las Pruebas de la Vida

**_* Veronica Rucci_** ¡De nada Verónica! Me hace feliz saber que te ha atrapado tanto.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_ ** ¡Así es! Muchas emociones presentes. La situación en el parque fue difícil, pero van resolviendo todo poco a poco.

Blaine ama a Kurt y Steph mucho, son su familia, y siempre va a defenderla.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_ ** El Sr. Anderson cree que para que una persona valga, debe tener dinero.

La empresa donde trabaja Blaine es de su padre.

 ** _* Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán_** Kurt es muy impulsivo, pero los dos están aprendiendo a resolver mejor sus problemas.

James Anderson no se intimida con facilidad ni da su brazo a torcer.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt es inseguro por muchas razones, pero poco a poco va confiando más, y sí, debe aprender a controlarse.

Los padres de Blaine creen que lo mejor para él es alguien de su misma posición, y no tienen idea lo equivocados que están.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Así es! Fueron muchas emociones. Kurt es impulsivo algunas veces pero se ha acostumbrado a vivir con la guardia en alto por las diferentes situaciones que ha atravesado.

Sí, ellos están aprendiendo a resolver mejor las cosas, todavía tienen un largo camino que recorrer, pero están aprendiendo cómo hacer las cosas.

El padre de Blaine no va a apartarse tan fácilmente.

Blaine ha formado su propia familia, y no va a renunciar a ella por ningún motivo.

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Exacto! Kurt y Steph son la única familia que Blaine necesita.

 ** _* RoxiPM_** Las cosas se pondrán difíciles.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** ¡Gracias! Estás en lo correcto, no será fácil, pero de ellos depende salir adelante.

 ** _* Catlyn_Agron_Funk_** Me da gusto que te haya emocionado tanto.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_ ** ¡Gracias! Los Anderson no se quedarán tranquilos. Los Hummel harán su aparición en algún momento.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine9_** El padre de Blaine no se dará por vencido. Él quiere "lo mejor" para su hijo, pero no sabe cuán equivocado está.

Ya habrá más oportunidades y más momentos para compartir.

Blaine ya tiene su familia, la que ha escogido, la que ama y a la que va a defender siempre.

Saludos y besos.

 ** _* robinnxc_** Jajajaja, el drama es parte importante en una historia.

¡Gracias!

 ** _* Grody10_** ¡Así es! Fueron emociones de principio a fin.

 ** _* brendagleek22_** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te esté encantando =)

Las cosas han ido surgiendo poco a poco entre ellos, y el cariño se ha ido transformando en amor.

Sí, las emociones y la intensidad estuvo presente en todo el capítulo.

James Anderson tiene ideas equivocadas sobre lo que es correcto y el valor de las personas.

Blaine no va a permitir que destruyan la familia que tiene y ama.

Pronto se sabrá la historia completa de Blaine y todas tus dudas quedarán despejadas.

Recuerda que tanto los Hummel como los Foster les dieron la espalda a sus hijos cuando decidieron tener un bebé, y se alejaron de ellos. Ni siquiera cuando Vane falleció intentaron acercarse... Pero reaparecerán en algún momento de la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por tus increíbles y hermosas palabras! Me motivan más de lo que puedas imaginar. Cada cosa que escribo la hago con el corazón y busco plasmar todos los sentimientos de forma que ustedes puedan vivirlos. Saber que lo consigo, me hace feliz y me ayuda a seguir poniendo lo mejor de mí en cada historia.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos a todas y todos! Tuve varios contratiempos para poder tener listo este capítulo, pero finalmente aquí estoy con 18 páginas de esta historia. Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"Las Pruebas de la Vida"**

* * *

.

Blaine observaba a sus dos amores sentados a la mesa con él. Su corazón estaba lleno de dicha y se sentía afortunado de tenerlos en su vida. Había llamado a Kurt para invitarlos a desayunar, y estaba agradecido de que éste hubiese aceptado de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine en la tarde?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó feliz la pequeña. – ¡Quiero ir al cine! ¡Me gusta!

\- ¿Y tú qué dices, mi amor? – Colocó su mano sobre el dorso de la del castaño.

\- Seguro. – Le sonrió. – Pero yo pago las entradas. – Dijo en voz baja para que sólo el pelinegro escuchase.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Los estoy invitando.

\- No fue una invitación, estabas tratando de armar un plan para hoy, y eso no es lo mismo.

\- Kurt…

\- Voy a pagar las entradas, cariño.

\- Está bien, pero yo me hago cargo de la comida y las golosinas.

\- Bueno. – Ambos se sonrieron.

Luego de terminar de comer y dejar todo limpio, revisaron la cartelera en el periódico y se pusieron de acuerdo en la película que verían y el horario.

Se estaban divirtiendo con un juego de mesa, riendo y compartiendo como una familia cuando Kurt se aproximó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias. – Susurró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto.

\- Es sólo un juego que tenía guardado desde…

\- No, no por el juego, por todo. Porque nunca vi a Steph tan feliz, porque yo nunca fui tan feliz antes. Gracias por todo el amor y la dicha que has traído a nuestras vidas. Te amo Blaine.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño. Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo mucho. – Lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso suave. – Y te confieso algo… Yo tampoco había sido tan feliz.

Escucharon una risita y de inmediato voltearon para encontrar a su niña mirándolos con los ojos iluminados. Blaine se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, soltando un "guerra de besos" cuando estaba a pocos centímetros.

Encontraron diferentes maneras de entretenerse por el resto de la mañana antes de ir al parque a pasear. Una vez ahí, no podían faltar los recordatorios hacia la pequeña acerca de no alejarse de ellos ni hablar con desconocidos.

La pareja estaba sentada bajo un árbol, tomados de la mano observando a Stephanie mientras corría con las mariposas y los pájaros alrededor.

\- ¡Papi, mira! – Gritaba emocionada mientras hacía piruetas.

\- ¡Blaine, ya puedo saltar más alto! – Exclamaba dando brincos.

Ambos la observaban sonrientes y alababan todas sus proezas.

\- Todavía no encuentro trabajo. – Dijo repentinamente el ojiazul. – No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- Y así insistes en pagar las entradas del cine.

\- No hay punto de discusión en eso. Ya acordamos algo. Todavía soy capaz de pagar por…

\- Pero es un dinero que necesitas.

\- No me puedes quitar el gusto de llevar al cine a mi familia.

\- Kurt… – Dijo con voz suave y un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿No somos una familia acaso?

\- Por supuesto que lo somos, es sólo que es la primera vez que lo dices.

\- Ahora es distinto. Realmente puedo sentirlo. No me refiero a que sea algo reciente, pero antes tenía miedo de admitirlo.

\- Te amo tanto. – Expresó emocionado antes de besarlo. – Y con más razón no quiero que te mortifiques por lo del trabajo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

\- Blaine, no…

\- Amor, todo lo mío es tuyo. Desde ahora, no hay por qué esperar a estar casados para que sea así.

\- ¡Oh no! Ni cuando estemos casados voy a…

\- Respóndeme algo. Si la situación fuera lo contrario y tú tuvieses mucho dinero y yo no, y de pronto me quedase sin trabajo, ¿qué harías?

\- Te ayudaría, por supuesto.

\- Y si yo me negara a pesar de todos tus intentos y alegase que no voy a permitir que pagues mis cuentas ni que me des nada porque ese es tu dinero y yo debo ganar lo mío para solventar mis gastos.

¿Cómo te sentirías si me vieras pasando angustias y momentos difíciles sólo porque no quiero escucharte, y prefiriese eso a aceptar tu apoyo?

Honestamente Kurt, dime, ¿qué pensarías y cómo te sentirías al respecto?

\- Sería… incómodo. Creo que me enojaría contigo por ser tan necio.

\- Te das cuenta. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros?

\- Tú eres diferente. No te enojas conmigo por eso. ¿O sí?

\- Es verdad, no me enojo. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Así que, además de enojarte, ¿qué más pensarías o sentirías?

\- Mmm… Me entristecería que no aceptases mi ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, tal vez porque sentiría que no confías en mí lo suficiente o porque pensaría que crees que no soy sincero o desinteresado en mis ofrecimientos… Quizá… ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No me hagas pensar en esas cosas.

\- Sólo quiero que te des cuenta cómo es la situación. Me duele que rechaces mi ayuda. Y aquellas cosas en las que pensarías, son también las que pasan por mi mente cada vez que no aceptas lo que te ofrezco.

\- Lo siento… No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal… No estoy acostumbrado a… – Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. – No es fácil para mí aceptar ayuda de otros, en especial si es económica.

Confío en ti, juro que lo hago, y sé que eres desinteresado y bueno… Sin embargo me cuesta mucho. Lo intento, pero…

\- Con que lo intentes me conformo, por ahora. Entiendo que es difícil, más me gustaría que comprendieses que cualquier cosa que hago es por el gran amor que te tengo.

\- Lo sé, Blaine, pero no me gusta molestar y menos ser una carga para nadie. Por eso me ocupo de mi hija y de mí sin…

\- Jamás me molestarían ni serían una carga. ¿Yo sería una carga para ti si estuvieses en mi lugar?

\- ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedes comprender porque no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

\- Quiero saber, y espero me lo cuentes en algún momento. Pero a pesar de lo que sea que hayas vivido, eso ya pertenece al pasado. – Llevó su mano hacia el rostro de éste, y por segunda vez desde que empezaron a conversar, apartó la mirada de Stephanie para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Te amo, y por eso deseo darte toda la felicidad que mereces. No quiero que ni tu ni mi niña pasen por más aflicciones ni privaciones.

\- Blaine…

Se acercó y besó suavemente sus labios. – ¿Me vas a permitir ayudarte?

\- Blaine…

Los rosados labios del ojimiel seguían besando los de su novio de una forma única y muy especial. – Déjame apoyarte.

\- Blaine…

El pelinegro capturaba hábilmente los labios de Kurt con dulces movimientos. – Quiero darles todo lo que merecen.

Los besos estaban tan llenos de amor que hacían temblar al ojiazul. – Blaaineee…

\- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte? Por lo menos con los gastos mayores. – Seguía besando con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo succionando de forma suave aquellos labios que le fascinaban.

\- Me nublas los sentidos. – Respondió con dificultad.

\- Entonces aprovecharé eso para convencerte. – Introdujo ligeramente su lengua en la dulce cavidad, haciendo al castaño soltar un gemido.

\- Blaine… Estamos en un parque. – Dijo preocupado al darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido.

\- Por lo tanto deberías responder enseguida. – Volvió a tomar prisioneros los labios ya rojos.

\- Steph está viendo.

\- No, les está dando de comer a unas palomas. – Profundizó el beso.

\- Blaineee… Bastaaa…

\- Somos familia, las familias se apoyan incondicionalmente.

\- Depende de la familia.

\- La nuestra sí. – Volvió a besarlo, pero en lugar de ósculos cortos como habían sido los anteriores, esta vez fue de forma larga y aprisionándolo contra él.

La reacción del ojiazul fue cruzar sus brazos por la nuca de éste y disfrutar de las sensaciones, devolviendo tanto amor como el que recibía.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento. – ¿Kurt? – Hizo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Ah? – Tenía la misma dificultad para respirar.

\- ¿Qué respondes? – Lo miró a los ojos y le acunó el rostro.

\- ¿De qué? En este momento no sé ni en qué planeta vivo.

\- ¿Dejarás que te ayude?

\- Blaine… Ya me ayudas con algunas cosas.

Volvió a besarlo con dulzura. Era un beso que sabía a promesas. – Quiero cuidar de mi familia.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, pero no significa que no voy a trabajar y mucho menos que permitiré que te hagas cargo de todo.

\- Seguro, mi amor. Todo lo que quieras. – Comenzó a repartir besos cortos por todo su rostro. – Me hace tan dichoso que finalmente hayas aceptado. Voy a darte toda la felicidad de este mundo.

\- Ya lo haces.

Un beso comenzaba a tomar forma cuando fueron interrumpidos por la risa contagiosa de Stephanie. Ambos voltearon a verla y la encontraron conversando con una niña quien estaba apoyada en una hermosa bicicleta. Observaron alrededor hasta visualizar cerca a una mujer vestida en los mismos tonos que la pequeña, el mismo color de cabello y forma. A simple vista la niña era una versión en miniatura de quien sin duda alguna era su madre.

Minutos después la joven mujer se levantó de la banca donde estaba y llamó a su retoño. Ella se despidió de Steph y se fue.

La castaña caminó en dirección del árbol y les sonrió a los dos hombres que la contemplaban con amor.

\- ¿Una nueva amiga? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Sí. Su nombre es Nicole y vive cerca de aquí.

\- Eso es genial.

\- Sí. – Respondió contenta antes de desviar la mirada hacia su progenitor y se acercó un poco más. – Papi…

\- Dime. – La tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Las bicicletas son muy caras?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero una para mi cumpleaños. ¿Puedes comprarla?

Kurt nunca había soportado cuando su niña le preguntaba si podía adquirir algo. Que a su corta edad estuviese pendiente del costo de las cosas y de si era posible para ellos, le desgarraba el corazón.

Blaine realizó una ligera presión sobre la rodilla de éste, haciéndolo voltear y dándole una mirada de "déjame hacerlo".

El joven padre abrió ligeramente la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Los ojos cálidos que amaba lucían de esa forma en la que le resultaba imposible no derretirse y negarle algo.

\- Ya veremos. – Le sonrió. – No prometo nada, pero hay una posibilidad.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Así es. – Se apresuró el pelinegro a responder.

Steph empezó a saltar por todas partes exclamando que tal vez tendría una bicicleta.

\- Blaine… – Susurró Kurt con cierta inseguridad en su mirada.

\- Son la clase de cosas que quiero hacer. No me quites ese gusto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los tres iban llegando de su paseo por el parque para descansar un poco. Faltaban más de tres horas todavía para la función que habían elegido en el cine. Caminaban cada uno de un lado de Stephanie, llevándola de la mano. Ella cantaba y brincaba feliz.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? – Preguntó el ojiazul al estar a pocos metros del departamento de su novio.

\- No, ¿por qué? – Apartó la mirada de la niña y la dirigió hacia el frente, divisando a una mujer de pie junto a su puerta, pero dándoles la espalda a ellos. Usaba un traje muy elegante en tono crema con apliques de color vino. Frunció el ceño y siguió avanzando. – ¿Qué hace aquí? – Gruñó, y Kurt lo miró con preocupación.

\- Steph y yo deberíamos irnos. – Musitó el ojiazul.

El de rizos giró la cabeza y pudo ver la preocupación pintada en el rostro de su novio. – No tienen por qué irse. – Respondió también en voz baja. – Ustedes están en todo su derecho de venir y quedarse conmigo el tiempo que quieran. Todo estará bien, tranquilo.

Caminaron el tramo que faltaba y la mujer volteó al escuchar la voz de la pequeña cerca de ella.

\- Blaine.

\- Mamá.

\- Buenas tardes señora Anderson. – Presionó un poco la mano de su hija.

\- Buenas tardes señora. ¿Es la mamá de Blaine?

\- Así es. – Respondió con ceremonia.

\- ¡Oh! Usted es muy bonita, parece una princesa.

Sin emoción alguna volvió a mirar al pelinegro. – ¿Así que es cierto?

\- Aquí no. – Pronunció entre dientes, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Estás saliendo con este joven.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, tensó la mandíbula y buscó la llave del departamento, entregándosela a Kurt. – Amor, pueden avanzar mientras hablo con mi madre.

\- Ah… Bien. – Tomó la llave con una mano temblorosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para los dos Anderson ahí presentes. – Vamos, cariño. – Se hizo hacia un costado llevando a su hija con él. – Permiso, – movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. – Fue bueno volver a verla.

\- Adiós. – Dijo Steph imitando el movimiento de cabeza de su padre.

En cuestión de segundos los dos castaños habían ingresado al cálido hogar y Kurt soltó el aire retenido. – Ve a lavarte, mi princesa.

\- Bueno… Amm… Papá, ¿por qué te tiembla la mano?

\- Creo que me va a dar un calambre. – Soltó a su pequeña y empezó a sobarse el dorso y los dedos.

\- ¡Oh! Espero que se te pase rápido. – Lo abrazó y luego se dirigió hacia el baño.

El ojiazul se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oído para tratar de escuchar algo de lo que sucedía en el exterior, pero Blaine y su madre no estaban tan cerca, así que respiró profundamente y fue a buscar a Steph.

Del otro lado, en el pasillo, la mujer de grandes ojos miraba a su hijo de una manera indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ahora resulta que no puedo venir a visitarte.

\- Por favor, seamos honestos, mamá. Sabes muy bien que esa no es la razón de tu presencia.

\- Quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que tu padre me había contado. Esperaba escuchar tu versión de los hechos. Y tengo que agregar que estoy molesta porque los has dejado pasar a ellos y a mí me tienes aquí parada.

\- Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que escuchen alguna locura o grosería de tu parte.

\- ¿Desde cuándo trato a las personas de forma impertinente como para que me digas eso?

\- No haber respondido el saludo de Kurt y Steph fue poco cortés de tu parte.

\- Me sorprendió mucho la escena frente a mis ojos. – Se excusó. – ¿Vamos a pasar a tu departamento? Porque no voy a aceptar estar esto.

\- Tengo planes.

\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo. No tomará mucho tiempo.

\- Bien. – Se dio la vuelta. – Prefiero que vayamos a otro lugar.

Cuando subieron al auto de la Sra. Anderson, ella miró hacia un costado y negó la cabeza. – ¿Esto es una aventura o a qué estás jugando? Me refiero a lo que tienes con ese joven.

\- No es ninguna aventura ni estoy jugando a nada. Jamás fui más serio en toda mi vida. Amo a Kurt y soy feliz a su lado.

\- Sé que por alguna razón siempre has sentido simpatía por la personas de escasos recursos. Desde niño querías ayudarlos y…

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo. Lo amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- No dudo que tengas sentimientos hacia ese muchacho. Pero, ¿y él?

\- Él me ama de la misma manera y de igual proporción.

\- ¿Te ama o ama tu fortuna?

\- No voy a permitir que digas eso. Él es honesto y totalmente desinteresado. Si lo conocieras te darías cuenta de la persona extraordinaria que es. Tiene muchas cualidades que me han hecho enamorarme de él. Es exactamente el hombre con el que siempre soñé.

\- Blaine, sabes muy bien que para mí y para tu padre no fue fácil al comienzo aceptar el hecho de que te gustasen otros chicos. Al comienzo creímos que era una fase de la adolescencia, pero luego nos convencimos de que no era sí, y por todo el amor que te tenemos, decidimos apoyarte. Nos costó perder algunas amistades, pero tú eras más importante.

\- Es algo que siempre les voy a agradecer, aunque no entiendo a qué viene eso.

\- Comprendo que no depende de ti el que sientas atracción hacia los de tu mismo género, pero sí puedes elegir a la persona con la que compartes tu vida, y lo mínimo que espero es que escojas a alguien de tu misma clase. Una persona del mismo nivel social y económico que el tuyo.

Tu compañero debe ser alguien a quien puedas presentar a tus amistades, a quien puedas llevar del brazo y lucir con gusto y orgullo en los eventos a los que asistes, un…

\- Quiero una pareja, no una medalla que voy a cargar colgada en el cuello para que todos la observen. No me interesa tener un novio-trofeo que sea un cabeza hueca o un idiota prepotente.

\- Hijo, necesitas abrir los ojos. Ese chico con el que estás saliendo no es el indicado para ti. Seguramente es uno de tantos oportunistas que esperan el momento correcto para atacar.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices. Me costó más de lo que puedas imaginar que aceptara algo mínimo de mí. No me vengas con que es un oportunista.

\- Esos que actúan como mansas palomas son los peores. – Rodó los ojos. – Se muestra desinteresado porque es parte de su plan. Te enamora hasta que te tiene tan embobado que terminas haciendo todo lo que él quiere, y empieza a aceptar cosas, al comienzo no tan lujosas porque obviamente no querrá levantar sospechas, luego va a pedirte algo, y después más y más hasta que llegue el momento en que te exija y termine exprimiéndote hasta el último centavo. Entonces te abandonará e irá en busca de su siguiente víctima.

Blaine empezó a reír, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero la risa invadió su sistema. Cuando logró recobrar la compostura, miró a su madre quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es increíble que…

\- Sigue burlándote, ya te veré perder la risa cuando él te lo haya quitado todo.

\- Si ya terminaste, entonces me retiro, porque como te dije antes, tengo planes con mi familia.

\- ¿Tu familia? ¿Tan afectado estás por lo que sucedió con tu ex que ahora quieres tener una familia? ¿Es por eso que buscaste a un hombre que tuviese una hija? – El rostro de Blaine se desfiguró por completo en un gesto indescifrable. – Si estás tan necesitado de amor o atenciones podrías…

\- No tengo por qué seguirte escuchando. – Dijo con gran molestia y abrió la puerta.

\- Por favor hijo, no lo tomes así, sólo quiero que te des cuenta de…

\- Espero que ni tú ni mi padre vuelvan por aquí, porque no pienso recibirlos. – Se bajó del auto y lanzó la puerta, caminando con una gran tensión recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La hora de la película llegó, y Kurt estaba comprando las entradas mientras el ojimiel esperaba a un costado con Steph de la mano.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, princesa. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estás raro.

\- ¿Raro? No, en lo absoluto, cariño. Soy el mismo de siempre.

\- No, tú eres muy alegre, divertido, cariñoso. Siempre estás conversando y sonriendo. Pero cuando regresaste de hablar con tu mamá estabas serio, y no te he visto sonreír más. ¿Tu mamá te regañó?

El pelinegro observó la carita de preocupación de la niña, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque fue más como una mueca.

\- Eres muy dulce, mi niña. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

\- Yo también te quiero. – Lo abrazó, y él rodeo el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. – Ya no estés triste. Sé que es feo cuando te regañan. A mí tampoco me gusta cuando mi papá lo hace.

Kurt buscó a sus amores con la mirada, y al encontrarlos sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos. – Tenemos buenos asientos.

\- Genial. – Respondió el pelinegro, enderezándose y mirando hacia un lado. – Vamos a comprar la comida. – Avanzó a prisa dejando a los ojiazules ahí de pie.

\- Blaine está triste porque su mamá lo reprendió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos que ponerlo feliz otra vez, papá.

Durante toda la película el castaño no dejó de darle miradas a su novio, notando que éste ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Sólo estaba ahí sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

De regreso al hogar de los Hummel, Kurt no dejaba de poner su mano sobre la rodilla de Blaine, acariciarle el rostro o pasar sus dedos por los espesos rizos en cada semáforo. En varias ocasiones se había inclinado hacia su oído para susurrarle que lo amaba.

Él también había notado el cambio en el pelinegro luego de la plática que tuviese con su progenitora, pero no le había podido preguntar nada al respecto porque Steph no dejaba de revolotear por todo el departamento, pero en ese momento iba ya casi dormida, y para cuando llegasen a su casa estaría completamente fuera de este mundo, así que la acostaría y se sentarían a hablar.

Tal como lo planeó, una vez que su niña estuvo en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose junto a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu mamá? – La honestidad de la pregunta los sorprendió a los dos ya que Kurt no quería plantearlo de forma tan directa.

\- Quería comprobar si realmente estábamos juntos, y luego hubo una plática sin sentido.

\- Lamento estar causándote problemas con tus padres.

\- No, amor. Tú no tienes la culpa, son ellos con sus ideas equivocadas. – Cerró el pequeño espacio existente y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño por unos segundos.

\- Pero son tus padres, y es obvio que te afecta su opinión.

\- No me afecta, sin embargo, me gustaría que las cosas fuesen distintas… No sabes cuánto quisiera que entendiesen, que se acercasen a ti y a Steph en lugar de… alejarse.

\- Cariño, no te preocupes. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es tener padres que te dan la espalda por hacer algo con lo que ellos no están de acuerdo. Pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé, jamás podría. Vane fue feliz hasta su último día, y Steph es lo mejor de mi vida.

Tú también, los dos lo son todo para mí, pero me refiero a lo que pasó en esa época.

\- Comprendo. Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, porque tú y mi niña son lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie los aparte de mi lado. Los amo y… – La voz se le quebró un poco.

\- Blaine…

Levantando la cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia los orbes azules. – Kurt, ¿me amas?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Lo dudas acaso?

\- No, sólo necesitaba escucharlo.

El castaño le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. – Te amo Blaine, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Dime qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo y…

\- No tienes que hacer nada.

\- Si hay alguna duda que haya sido plantada en ti, yo…

\- Kurt, mírame a los ojos. No tengo dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Sé que me amas, no son sólo palabras, puedo sentirlo. Ya me lo has demostrado en muchas formas. Fue una pregunta sin doble intención ni ánimos de hacerte sentir mal o…

\- Lo que sea que tu mamá te dijo, te afectó. Pero no me quieres contar qué es.

\- Lo haré, en algún momento. Lo prometo. Ahora lo único que quiero es estar aquí contigo, abrazarte y besarte.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una nueva semana daba inicio y Blaine se sentía cargado de renovada energía luego de haber pasado la noche con su novio. Entre una larga plática y una más extensa sesión de besos y pequeñas caricias, había logrado relajarse y el sueño se había apoderado de los dos.

Despertar a su lado lo hizo sonreír ampliamente y latir su corazón con fuerza ante ese recordatorio de que pronto eso sería parte de su vida permanentemente. Kurt y él se casarían, y cada noche tendría la dicha de ir a la cama con él y una mayor fortuna de amanecer envuelto entre sus brazos cada día.

Habían desayunado juntos, luego llevó a Steph al jardín de infantes y al castaño a su trabajo. El trayecto de regreso a su departamento era largo, pero no le importaba. Luego de bañarse y alistarse, salió feliz hacia su lugar de destino.

Caminaba por la empresa saludando a todos con amabilidad, tal como era su costumbre, y se dirigió al piso donde laboraba.

\- Alana, ¿por qué mi oficina está cerrada con llave? – Miró a su secretaria con incertidumbre.

\- Lo lamento en verdad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Váyase pronto. No me gustaría que…

\- ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

\- El Sr. Anderson cerró la oficina, dio la orden de que no lo dejase pasar por ningún motivo y que le avisara de inmediato cuando usted llegase. Le prometo que me siento mal con esta situación porque usted es tan bueno y no merece que…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Retumbó un alarido por el lugar.

Los empleados disimularon y procuraron seguir en sus asuntos.

El ojimiel volteó en dirección de dónde provenía la voz de su padre. – ¿Por qué cerraste mi oficina?

\- ¡Tú ya no trabajas aquí! ¡Es mi empresa y te quiero fuera de ella!

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu infantil venganza por lo que sucedió el otro día?

\- Tienes cinco segundos para largarte de mi propiedad, o voy a llamar a seguridad.

\- Realmente es absurdo. ¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?

\- ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! Si quieres arruinar tu vida, es tu decisión. Ya hiciste tu elección y no voy a permitir que involucres mi empresa con la estupidez que estás cometiendo.

Alana, – miró con determinación a la mujer que estaba tras el elegante cubículo de cristal. – Llama a seguridad.

\- Yo… No puedo. – Dijo con voz tímida.

\- ¿Te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes?

\- Blaine no ha hecho nada malo para que usted lo trate así.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes por mí. – Miró a la chica y puso su mano sobre la de ella por unos segundos. – Gracias. – Volteó lateralmente y se dio cuenta que su padre tenía el teléfono en la mano. En cuestión de segundos varios guardias ya estaban en el piso.

\- Sr. Anderson. – Dijo uno de ellos dando un paso al frente.

\- No puedo creer que hagas esto. – Le dio una mirada que era una mezcla de dolor y rabia, y dio la vuelta. – Sólo espero que no intentes intervenir en mi vida bajo ninguna circunstancia porque no lo voy a permitir.

\- Johnson, saquen a este mal agradecido de mi empresa. – Bufó colérico.

\- Pe… pero Sr. Anderson…

\- ¡AHORA!

El pelinegro avanzó hacia la puerta con la cabeza en alto.

\- Blaine…

\- Descuida Samuel, sé que es tu trabajo.

Los dos guardias lo tomaron por los brazos y el tercero fue detrás de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del ascensor y por lo tanto fuera del campo de visión del mayor de los Anderson, lo soltaron y se disculparon con él.

El pelinegro tenía una excelente relación con el personal y nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre le estaba haciendo. Lo había humillado delante de ellos, y todos se sentían terriblemente mal por eso, pero admiraban la forma estoica con la que había salido de la empresa, dando una última sonrisa y agradeciendo a quienes trabajaron con él.

* * *

.

 ** _* ¿Creen que Kurt hizo bien al aceptar finalmente que Blaine lo ayude?_**

 ** _* ¿A qué se habrá referido la mamá de Blaine cuando mencionó su pasado?_**

 ** _* ¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo James Anderson?_**


	18. Cap 17: Secretos

_**¡Saludos a todas y todos! He tenido días bastante complicados, por eso no he podido actualizar, pero aquí sigo, y no, una vez más aclaro que nunca voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión les dejo 16 páginas de Keep Holding On. Disfruten la lectura y gracias por la paciencia.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **Secretos"**

* * *

.

Durante el transcurso del día, Blaine estuvo dando vueltas por diferentes lugares. Se aseguró de llamar a Mercedes con tiempo para decirle que no fuese por Steph, ya que él lo haría, y esperó pacientemente sentado en su auto hasta la hora de la salida de la pequeña.

Stephanie no dejaba de hablar felizmente sobre todo lo que había aprendido y lo mucho que se había divertido con sus amigos, y él la escuchaba con atención.

\- Lily me invitó a jugar a su casa el fin de semana. ¿Puedo ir?

\- Tienes que preguntarle a tu papá, cariño.

\- ¿Y tú no puedes darme permiso?

\- Prefiero que lo hablemos con él.

\- Está bien. – Se asomó por la ventana segundos después. – ¡Mira, ahí hay un perrito bonito! ¿Puedo tener un perrito? Danna tiene un dálmata con muchas manchas, y John tiene un chihuahua, bueno, es de su mamá, pero él juega con Sansón. Ese es el nombre de su perro y…

Blaine sonreía ligeramente, haciendo algunos pequeños comentarios por momentos pero permitiendo que fuese ella quien liderase la conversación.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, princesa?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Qué tal si compramos algo y lo llevemos a casa?

\- Claro. ¿Y podemos ver una película?

\- Seguro mi niña, lo que tú quieras.

Tal como fue prometido, una vez en el departamento del ojimiel, comieron, Blaine revisó si tenía alguna tarea para el día siguiente, y después se acomodaron en el sofá para disfrutar de un buen film infantil. Aunque él estuvo más pendiente de su celular que de lo que ocurría en el televisor, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por la niña.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Indagó pausando la película. – ¿Blaine? – Lo movió del hombro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Otra vez estás muy callado, y no estás viendo nada. Además, cuando estás conmigo no revisas tu teléfono. Mmm ¿Te volvió a regañar tu mamá?

\- No, cariño. Estaba pensando en varias cosas, es todo.

La niña colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con éste ahí. – Yo te veo triste.

\- Claro que no. – Sonrió ligeramente. – Sólo pensaba en…

\- Tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a mis ojos?

\- No brillan, y están tristes. Cuando estás feliz, tus ojos se ponen brillosos y de un color diferente. No sé, se ven distintos. Pero ahora están apagados y caídos. Dejó a un costado el tazón con golosinas que había estado sosteniendo en las piernas, y se puso de pie sobre el mullido mueble, pasando sus dedos por los negros rizos. – Cuando papá se ponía así, decía que mis abrazos lo hacían feliz. Tal vez te puedo ayudar también.

\- Steph... – Soltó en medio de un suspiro.

Cruzó sus pequeños brazos por el cuello del chico e inclinó su cabeza apoyándola en la de él. – Te quiero mucho, y me gusta verte feliz.

Blaine la envolvió apegándola más, y tragó con fuerza el nudo que se formó rápidamente en su garganta. Sus ojos picaban, y estaba luchando para que no derramasen las lágrimas que se estaban formando a gran velocidad.

\- Te amo mi niña. – Logró decir antes de que un nudo más grande se estableciese. – La niña lo abrazó con fuerza, y él intentaba contener las lágrimas y la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo.

Las palabras de su madre se hicieron presentes en ese momento, y se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez…

 _"_ _¿Tan afectado estás por lo que sucedió con tu ex que ahora quieres tener una familia? ¿Es por eso que buscaste a un hombre que tuviese una hija?"_

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Era un deseo inconsciente?

¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él no había buscado a Kurt, la vida lo puso en su camino. Cuando lo conoció ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija.

Pero… ¿y si se había aferrado a ellos por lo que ocurrió?

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta ya! Sabes que no es así. Kurt es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, al igual que Steph. Ellos no son ningún reemplazo, los amas porque ambos se ganaron tu corazón_. – Se reprochó a sí mismo. Luego cerró los ojos y soltó el aire contenido, centrándose en el calor emanado por la pequeña castaña.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Blaine intentó no demostrar la tensión que lo atravesaba y respiró profundamente – Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¡Entonces a ti también te ayudan mis abrazos! – Expresó emocionada.

Él le sonrió tiernamente. – Sí, mucho. Gracias Steph.

\- No hay de qué. Y cada vez que lo necesites, dímelo y te voy a abrazar mucho para que estés tranquilo y feliz. – Le dio una gran sonrisa y volvió a envolverlo con sus brazos.

\- Gracias mi niña. No sabes cuánto te amo.

\- También te amo, Blaine.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando Kurt salió del trabajo, se sorprendió al ver el auto de su novio estacionado ahí y a él esperándolo apoyado en el capó con Steph sentada a su lado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No me esperaba esto! Pero es una hermosa sorpresa. – Dijo sonriendo y se acercó a ellos.

La niña lo abrazó y le dio un beso sonoro. – ¡Papi! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, cariño. Sólo algo cansado. ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Muy bien! Tuve un día genial en el jardín, y luego Blaine me fue a buscar y pasamos juntos toda la tarde. Comimos y vimos películas.

\- Eso suena muy divertido.

\- Sí, lo fue. – Se bajó con cuidado y con la ayuda de Kurt para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

El castaño se inclinó hacia el pelinegro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Hola amor.

\- Hola. – Lo tomó por el rostro. – Te he extrañado mucho. – Lo acercó y lo besó por varios segundos.

\- ¿A qué se debe esto?

\- Quise venir a buscarte para que fuésemos juntos a casa. ¿Está bien?

\- Me encanta. – Le sonrió y unió sus labios nuevamente. – Gracias. ¿Y lo de Steph?

\- Quería pasar con ella la tarde. ¿Hay algún inconveniente? Lo siento si no te avisé o si no…

\- Tranquilo. No hay ningún problema. Sólo me sorprendió. A muy pocas personas en este mundo les puedo confiar a Steph con total seguridad, y tú eres una de ellas.

\- Gracias por eso.

\- La confianza se gana. – Le sonrió.

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando el sonido del pito del auto los hizo sobresaltar. – Lo siento, me tropecé. – Dijo la ojiazul asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En el hogar de los Hummel, los tres cenaron y conversaron. Blaine sonreía, pero Kurt lo conocía muy bien y se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos, la falta de calidez en su mirada era evidente, así como la tensión que lo recorría. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que tuvo un día estresado, y esperaba que su hija se fuese a dormir para poder conversar a solas con él.

Steph se encontraba ya en el baño, luego de insistir que era grande y podía lavarse por su cuenta, así que el castaño aprovechó para sentarse junto a su novio y tomarlo de la mano. – ¿Qué sucede, amor? Te he notado raro toda la noche. ¿Tuviste problemas en la empresa?

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza por unos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro. – Él… No puedo creer lo que hizo.

\- ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te hicieron, amor?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar más lágrimas. Kurt lo abrazó sin entender lo que ocurría, pero podía darse cuenta que era algo grave. – Lo que sea, vamos a solucionarlo. Estoy aquí contigo, cariño. – Le besó la frente y sintió como éste se aferraba a él mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

\- Mi padre… Él…

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – La preocupación teñía su voz inevitablemente.

\- Me corrió de la empresa… Me hizo sacar con los guardias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está loco acaso? ¿Por qué hizo algo tan terrible? Fue… ¡Oh no! ¿Fue por lo del otro día?

\- ¿Por qué no puede ver que estoy feliz? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser a su modo siempre? ¿Es que no se cansa de arruinarme la vida?

\- Trata de calmarte, mi amor. – Le acarició el rostro. – Voy por un poco de agua. – Se levantó y dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando salió, se quedó impactado con lo que vio.

\- No llores. – Le decía Stephanie al ojimiel mirándolo preocupada. – Yo te voy a hacer sentir mejor. – Lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella por varios segundos. – No estés triste.

Al separarse, se limpió rápidamente el rostro. – Lo siento, mi niña. Tú no tienes por qué verme así.

\- Está bien. Yo sé que los adultos tienen problemas y les pasan cosas de grandes. Pero no quiero que te pongas mal.

\- Ya no. – Forzó una sonrisa. – ¿Ves? Tu abrazo me ayudó. Te amo princesa.

\- También te amo papá Blaine.

Al escuchar un pequeño jadeo viniendo de un costado, ella miró en esa dirección donde el castaño estaba parado, y abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Aunque no se arrepentía y había sido algo totalmente espontáneo y natural, sabía que su padre le había prohibido hacerlo. – Yo… ah…

Kurt se acercó a ellos lentamente y le acarició el cabello a su hija. – Todo está bien, cariño. Es correcto querer a las personas y decir lo que se siente en el corazón por ellas.

Blaine y Steph lo miraron al mismo tiempo, bastante sorprendidos.

\- ¿Entonces puedo…? ¿Puedo decirle papá?

\- Sí, claro que puedes. Si a Blaine le parece bien.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente y volvió a derramar varias lágrimas.

\- Estás llorando otra vez, papá Blaine.

\- Es de felicidad. – Sonrió y se inclinó hacia el frente, abrazándola y llenándola de besos.

Kurt observó la escena y sintió su corazón palpitando con mucha fuerza. Eran demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una vez que Steph estuvo dormida, la joven pareja se encerró en la habitación del castaño para poder hablar.

\- Gracias. – Dijo el de ojos como la miel, tomándolo de la mano. – No tenías que hacer eso. Sé que…

\- Ella lleva tiempo queriendo llamarte así. Y no puedo negárselo más. Te ve como a un papá, y estoy feliz de que te lo haya dicho finalmente.

Como te confesé en el parque ayer, antes tenía miedo de que las cosas no fuesen reales, pero ahora es distinto. Ya no me preocupa admitirlo, porque confío en ti, en nosotros y en lo que tenemos. La quieres como a una hija, te preocupas por ella, por su bienestar y felicidad, es correcto que te llame papá. Eso eres… Aunque no sé si el instante fue el apropiado por…

\- Lo fue, créeme. Dentro de lo que está pasando, Steph me dio una enorme alegría, y tú también. Ustedes lo son absolutamente todo para mí.

\- Cariño, te aseguro que tú eres todo para nosotros también. – Lo tomó del rostro y se besaron hasta que se vieron forzados a separarse para poder respirar. – No es mi intención arruinar el momento, pero debemos hablar. Quiero que me cuentes lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Lo sé. – Respiró profundamente, y sujetando la mano de su novio se dirigió hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde e instándolo a acomodarse a su lado. Luego de una pausa breve, narró a detalle lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Kurt se sentía fúrico. ¿Cómo era posible que James Anderson le hubiese hecho eso a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de ser ruin era aquel hombre?

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así por mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Blaine, no trates de negarlo. Tus padres se están comportando de esa manera porque no les gusta que yo esté contigo. No me consideran lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

\- No digas eso, Kurt. Eres más que bueno para mí. Y lo que ellos piensen, me tiene sin cuidado. Por favor no permitas que te hagan sentir mal ni que siembren dudas en ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida. Créeme. – Su mirada era suplicante.

\- Te creo. Me lo has demostrado en todo momento. Pero no es justo que ellos…

\- Los amo, han sido buenos en general, sin embargo tienen ideas muy equivocadas que no comparto, y no voy a permitir que interfieran otra vez en mi vida. Pero a ti te amo más que a nada y a nadie.

\- Te amo mucho, Blaine.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, pero no era necesario decir nada, ambos estaban bien así, mirándose a los ojos. El de piel clara comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por los oscuros rizos y suspiró.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Kurt? Puedo ver la preocupación en tu mirada.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que ya no estás en la empresa?

\- Tranquilo, nada les va a faltar a ti ni a Steph. Tengo el suficiente dinero ahorrado para…

\- No lo pregunté por eso. – Respondió ofendido, y retiró su mano del cabello de su pareja. – Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de…

\- No te pongas así, mi amor. Sé que esa no era la intención de tu pregunta, sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a seguir apoyándolos. Nada ha cambiado.

\- Lo siento. A veces no puedo evitar estar a la defensiva. Todo lo que está pasando me tiene un poco alterado. Realmente lo lamento. Olvida lo que dije por favor, en este momento se trata de ti.

\- Yo lamento que mis padres estén provocando esto y que estén haciéndote sentir de esta forma.

\- Blaine, olvídate de mí. No es justo que te hagan estas cosas.

\- Estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Acostumbrado?

\- Ya no quiero hablar de ellos. Bésame y olvidemos todo.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor.

El castaño rodeó el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos antes de juntar sus labios suavemente. – Te amo, y de verdad lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Y también lo que dije fue cierto, todo sigue como antes, no les va a faltar nada. Es más, quiero que el fin de semana vayamos a elegir la bicicleta que Steph quiere.

\- No…

\- Kurt, tengo mucho dinero guardado. El ya no estar en la empresa no me va a afectar económicamente. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté que tengo mis propios negocios? – Éste asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. – Bueno, volveré a hacerme cargo de ellos personalmente.

Lo que ocurrió hoy… me duele. No lo voy a negar, pero no cambia las cosas en mi vida. Si trabajaba con mi padre fue porque él insistió en que lo ayudase. – Realizó varias respiraciones cortas antes de que un par de lágrimas rodasen por su mejilla derecha.

\- Blaine…

\- Ya pasó. No importa.

\- Sí importa. Y si necesitas desahogarte, no te detengas. Aquí estoy para ti, amor.

\- ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto.

\- Te amo tanto. Y ya estoy mejor. No quiero pensar en nada.

\- Cariño…

\- Kurt, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar tu compañía. – Comenzó a besarlo despacio, succionando suavemente su labio inferior. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo profundo y ambos se encontraban suspirando.

El de rizos tomó por la cintura a su novio y lo apegó más a su cuerpo antes de recostarlo en la cama y acomodarse parcialmente sobre él. Sus pechos estaban presionados entre sí, y podía sentir tanto sus latidos acelerados como los del ojiazul. Fue inclinando su cadera hacia el frente y deslizó una pierna entra las de éste. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y que el castaño no se estuviera oponiendo ni rechazándolo, hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Empezó a descender hasta llegar al cuello donde besaba con adoración la blanca piel mientras sus manos fueron acariciando parte de su anatomía.

El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellos suaves y húmedos labios. Cada cosa que Blaine hacía lo tenía suspirando y soltando pequeños gemidos.

El moreno le sonrió y comenzó a besarle el rostro. – Te amo tanto Kurt, eres mi mundo, mi todo. Tú le das un nuevo sentido a mi vida. – En cada ósculo le transmitía todo lo que sentía por él.

El ojiazul sintió que sus piernas eran ligeramente separadas, y un peso mayor se situaba sobre todo su cuerpo. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios, y en cuestión de segundos la lengua de Blaine estaba recorriéndolo, provocando una ola de calor por todas partes. Gimió despacio y volvió a sentir esa lengua, esta vez entrando muy lentamente en su boca, adueñándose de todo el espacio de una forma única.

Unas cálidas manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándolo con devoción y cuidado, y él desabrochó la camisa para recorrer con sus dedos la amplia espalda del pelinegro.

Los dos movían sus caderas en un ritmo que parecía haber sido sincronizado previamente, gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro mientras el problema que estaba atrapado en su pantalones seguía creciendo y volviéndose más duro con cada movimiento.

Varios recuerdos llegaron repentinamente, y Kurt se estremeció cuando las manos de su novio descendieron para acariciarle los muslos.

\- Blaine… Blaine… No puedo… – Retiró las manos de su espalda y lo sostuvo de los hombros. – Lo lamento mucho.

El ojimiel se detuvo y vio el miedo pintado en el rostro de su pareja, y aunque no entendía la razón para ello, no iba a presionar de ninguna manera para continuar. Claramente habían cruzado los límites. – Está bien, tranquilo. Siento haber acelerado las cosas tanto.

\- Sé que es la peor frase del mundo, pero no tiene que ver contigo, soy yo. No estoy listo para hacer esto. Lo lamento tanto, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- No hay ningún problema, mi amor. – Lo besó suavemente y comenzó a moverse hacia un costado.

\- Quédate un poco más. – Lo envolvió con sus brazos. – Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Por favor. Puede sonar ilógico, pero…

\- No necesitas darme explicaciones, cariño. Soy yo quien lamenta haberte…

\- No, no lo hagas. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto, es sólo que… no puedo continuar.

\- Tampoco me arrepiento. Sin embargo no pretendo forzarte ni…

\- No me has forzado a nada. Yo quería. – Le dio un beso suave mientras enganchaba su pierna en la cadera de éste. Jadeando al sentir como sus erecciones se presionaban más en esa posición. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Blaine y suspiró, aferrando sus brazos con más fuerza.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien así?

\- Sí. Si no te incomoda o te…

\- Todo lo que quieras Kurt. Todo lo que te haga sentir bien. – Le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza y aspiró su aroma.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días posteriores Blaine se dedicó a pasar con los Hummel todo el tiempo posible. Llegaba temprano en la mañana para desayunar con ellos, luego llevaba a Kurt al trabajo para finalmente dejar a Steph en el jardín de infantes. En la tarde recogía a la niña y comían juntos, pasaba por donde Mercedes para que ella se encargara de bañarla, ya que eso era algo de lo que no habían hablado con el ojiazul y no sabía si estaría bien con que él lo hiciera. Una vez lista, le ayudaba con las tareas que necesitasen de su asistencia o platicaba con Mercedes en lo que la castaña terminaba. Después realizaban alguna actividad como jugar, ir al parque, etc., antes de ir a buscar a Kurt a la construcción. Cenaban juntos, y una vez que Stephanie estaba dormida, ellos se quedaban en la sala hablando o se encerraban en la habitación del dueño de casa. Ahí empezaban sesiones de besos y caricias que podían ir desde muy suaves y románticas hasta muy apasionadas.

Pero siempre que el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, el joven padre ponía un alto y luego se disculpaba.

A Blaine no le molestaba, aunque no podía negar que era algo frustrante, pero sobre todo le preocupaba ese miedo que veía cada vez en sus ojos. Y fue así como tras pensar en qué le podía estar ocurriendo, algo surgió en su mente.

Sabía que el castaño había tenido un solo novio en toda su vida, y eso había sido durante su adolescencia. Luego descubrieron la enfermedad de Vane, y poco después decidieron tener a Stephanie. Las cosas a partir de ahí fueron demasiado complicadas. Cuando se quedó solo, tuvo un par de citas, pero nada más. Su tiempo estaba totalmente centrado en trabajar y darle a su hija lo que necesitaba, y no hubo nadie dispuesto a aceptar eso, y mucho menos a compartir la gran responsabilidad que implicaba.

Así que, o bien Kurt había perdido su virginidad con ese novio, y no había sido nada agradable, de ahí el temor a volver a pasar por algo malo. O, seguía siendo virgen, razón por la cual se sentía inseguro.

Claro que prefería la segunda opción, no sólo porque la idea de ser el primero era romántica, sino porque le dolía pensar que su amado hubiese tenido una mala experiencia que lo había dejado marcado.

Una primera vez siempre debía ser memorable, y si Kurt no la había tenido, él iba a dársela. Haría del momento algo especial e inolvidable. Pero en caso de que se tratase de lo otro, se encargaría de borrar aquellos recuerdos y crear nuevos.

En ese instante el castaño salió del baño, usaba un pantalón de chándal color gris y una camiseta blanca de algodón que en algún momento tuvo un estampado en el frente, del cual sólo quedaban pequeños fragmentos. Estaba secando su cabello con una toalla, y al ver a su novio sentado en el borde de la cama, sonrió. – Espero no haber demorado mucho.

\- No, amor. Aunque puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. – Lo observó de pies a cabeza y suspiró. – Eres tan sexy.

\- Por favor, Blaine. – Negó con la cabeza. – Esta ropa está bastante vieja ya. Nadie puede verse sexy con algo como esto.

\- Tú sí. No importa lo que estés usando, siempre luces de maravilla.

Miró aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y ese dulce rostro que le fascinaba. Debía saber, quería hacerlo, pero no podía sólo preguntarle si seguía siendo virgen o si había tenido una mala experiencia. No, no era correcto. Era un tema para hablar con calma, y ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

\- Blaine… Blaine…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te quedaste en blanco.

\- Es que eres tan hermoso y perfecto. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

\- Eres un terrible mentiroso. – Sonrió. – Pero acepto el cumplido.

\- No miento, eres…

\- Me refería a que no es en lo que estabas pensando. Te conozco.

\- Olvídalo. No es nada. – Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

Kurt soltó la toalla y envolvió los brazos por su espalda, juntando sus labios.

Era probablemente uno de los besos más románticos que habían compartido. Estaban totalmente aferrados al cuerpo del otro mientras sus bocas creaban la dulce melodía con la cual sus lenguas danzaban.

Fueron avanzando lentamente hasta toparse con la cama, y automáticamente el castaño se separó. – No puedo, Blaine.

\- Sólo nos estamos besando. – Respondió algo aturdido.

\- Pero sé que quieres más. Yo también lo hago.

\- Cuando estemos listos, entonces sucederá.

\- No sé si alguna vez estaré listo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Kurt negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. – Es… Yo… – Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

\- Es… Es algo de… de mi pasado… No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Blaine lo abrazó de forma protectora, y éste enterró el rostro en su cuello, con un pequeño sollozo.

\- Tranquilo, mi amor.

Entonces era eso, Kurt había tenido una primera vez terrible, y estaba asustado de que volviese a ser de esa manera. El sólo pensarlo le estrujó el corazón. Lo sujetó con más fuerza y empezó a repartir besos en el costado de la cabeza. Más que nunca sabía de debían hablar de aquello, pero en ese instante lo único que quería era consolarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Juntos podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir hoy? – Preguntó con voz débil el ojiazul.

\- No hay ningún otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojimiel estaba teniendo una conferencia con uno de sus socios mediante una video llamada cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla rápidamente y vio el nombre de Mercedes. Sintió un gran frío recorrerle el cuerpo, a esa hora ella estaba en su trabajo, y si lo estaba llamando sólo podía significar que algo malo ocurría.

Se disculpó con el encargado de uno de sus negocios y contestó de inmediato.

\- Blaine, tienes que ayudarme. No sé dónde está Kurt. Llevo más de media hora tratando de localizarlo y no contesta su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- Perdió su empleo y está desesperado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Hubo recorte de personal por falta de presupuesto, y él está entre los que fueron despedidos.

\- Les habían informado hace un mes que finalizada la obra no les renovarían el contrato. Él ya sabía que…

\- No sé exactamente lo que sucedió. Cuando me llamó para contarme, lo escuché muy mal, y entre lo que dijo estaba algo de que había surgido una nueva obra pero no contratarían a todos. Estaba realmente muy alterado y tengo miedo de que cometa una locura.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamó?

\- No lo sé, pero estoy preocupada por él y…

\- Voy a ir a buscarlo. No tengo idea de a dónde, pero lo encontraré.

Luego de terminar la llamada, tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo desesperadamente del departamento.

* * *

.

 ** _* ¿Qué será lo que sucedió en el pasado de Kurt?_**

 ** _* ¿Dónde habrá ido ahora que se quedó sin empleo?_**

 ** _* ¿Por qué no llamó a Blaine para contarle?_**


	19. Cap 18: Momentos de Impacto Parte 1

* ** _Kmiilo Bastidas_** Hoy sabrás los motivos por los que no lo hizo. Sí, hay algo de su pasado que lo atormenta.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Cada capítulo se vuelve más intenso ;) Steph es una dulzura y la alegría de los chicos.

Hay muchos misterios que se irán develando, y serán impactantes.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Totalmente de acuerdo, James ha actuado muy mal, al igual que Pam. Sus prejuicios son más fuertes que la felicidad de su hijo =(

Kurt confía en Blaine, pero no sabe cómo soltarse y expresar todo lo que le sucede.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Claro, Blaine tiene sus ahorros y sus propios negocios.

El pasado de Blaine es un gran misterio que pronto se descubrirá, y eso afectará muchas cosas.

Kurt está mal por perder su empleo… Hoy lo sabrás.

 ** _* LetyBL_** Sí, muchas emociones en cada capítulo. Hoy actualización doble, así que tienes mucho que leer.

Kurt pasa por momentos difíciles, y su despido lo tiene mal, eso es definitivo.

 ** _* brendagleek22_** Blaine y su pasado… Pronto se descubrirá.

Kurt también tiene un pasado difícil y un gran secreto que no podrá mantener por mucho tiempo.

 ** _* Grody10_** James ha actuado de la peor forma con su hijo, y no ha terminado todavía.

Afortunadamente el quedar fuera de la empresa no afecta a Blaine ni a su promesa de ayudar a Kurt y Steph.

Definitivamente Kurt vivió algo muy difícil en su pasado. Aquí actualización doble.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Muchas gracias. Mi salud va mejorando =)

James y Pam están actuando muy mal.

Los dos tienen un pasado y muchos secretos…

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine9_** Las cosas entre ellos van bien en general, aunque a veces se presentan factores que los afectan, pero han sabido superarlos juntos.

El padre de Blaine está haciendo las cosas muy mal y no ve más allá de sus deseos y caprichos.

El ex de Blaine juega un papel muy importante en todo lo que sucederá en el futuro… Pero su madre no tenía por qué desenterrar ese pasado.

Uuu… Kurt también tiene un pasado y es fuerte y difícil de superar, y no podrá mantener ese secreto por mucho tiempo.

Lamentablemente lo despidieron y eso lo pondrá mal =/

¡Oh sí! Los dos ocultan cosas importantes… Y cuando se descubran todo puede pasar.

Jajaja, te tengo de la nuca… Bueno aquí hay dos capítulos que ya veremos cómo te dejan. Disfrútalos.

Besitos.

 ** _* Camy Gonzalez_** Síii, le dijo papá, y finalmente Kurt no se opuso *-*

 ** _* RoxiPM_** ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto cada capítulo!

Siempre hay muchos sentimientos y emociones involucrados.

 ** _* elijadh1972_** Aquí tienes, dos capítulos para que disfrutes =)

 ** _* robinnxc_** Tristemente los padres de Blaine no ven que es feliz, y sólo piensan en que las cosas tienen que ser a su manera.

Secretos y situaciones difíciles están por llegar.

 ** _* Zotrax_** Klaine is eternity

 ** _* crisscolferforever_** La mama de Blaine tirando leña al fuego =/

 ** _* BetsyColfer_** Gracias a ti por todas tus increíbles palabras y por seguirme leyendo. Me hace muy feliz que ames esta historia.

James y Pam se están portando muy mal tanto con Blaine como con Kurt. No se dan cuenta que su hijo es feliz y sólo quieren que sea todo a su manera.

Ambos tienen un pasado oculto, y cuando salga la verdad a la luz, muchas cosas pueden cambiar.

Síii, finalmente está aceptando la ayuda que Blaine le ofrece, aunque todavía se pone medio terco.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** ¡Yay! ¡Me hace feliz que sea así!

Jajaja, sin drama no hay historia :P

Los Anderson no están siendo justos, eso es triste =(

 ** _* Jeny_** James actuó mal con su hijo. Aquí tienes una actualización doble.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"Momentos de Impacto"**

 **~ Parte 1 ~**

* * *

El ojiazul despertó lentamente. Fue acomodando su cuerpo muy despacio, nunca había sentido un colchón tan suave en toda su vida, la almohada era tan mullida y perfecta que lo hizo sonreír. Se envolvió con el cálido edredón y suspiró, definitivamente eso debía ser a lo que las personas se referían cuando decían "estar entre algodones", porque así se sentía.

El olor era fascinante, quién sabe con qué tipo de detergente se había lavado, pero tenía una fragancia maravillosa, además del exquisito e inconfundible aroma de Blaine que estaba presente… Nunca se cansaría de…

¡Un momento! ¿El aroma de Blaine?

Kurt abrió los ojos al instante y se sentó bruscamente mirando a su alrededor con angustia. La cama gigante en donde se encontraba no era la suya definitivamente, esa no era su habitación… Conocía el lugar muy bien y sabía que estaba en la propiedad del pelinegro.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Se quitó el edredón y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza y a gran velocidad al darse cuenta que no estaba usando su ropa. Cargaba puesta una camiseta de Blaine y un boxer que también era de él.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se levantó con dificultad ya que las piernas le temblaban. Trataba de recordar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco por completo. Salió de la habitación, su respiración se agitaba más conforme se acercaba a la sala debido a que escuchaba ruido ahí, eran unas voces que no lograba reconocer.

Al entrar al lugar se encontró con el televisor, y soltó el aire retenido. Estaba tan nervioso que no había podido distinguir de donde provenían los sonidos.

\- Amor, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt giró en dirección del de rizos y avanzó lentamente unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estaba en tu cama? ¿Por qué estoy casi desnudo?

\- Tranquilízate, cielo. Es…

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

El empresario lo miró con incredulidad. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso de qué te hice?

\- Me despierto casi sin ropa en tu cama y…

\- No puedo creer que pienses esas cosas de mí, Kurt. Yo sería incapaz de… – Negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. – ¡Jamás me aprovecharía de ti! ¡En ninguna forma! Es increíble que insinuaras que yo… ¿Realmente piensas que soy capaz?

\- No recuerdo nada.

\- No es lo que pregunté.

\- Blaine… Ah… No… Yo… No sé… No quise ofenderte ni hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que…

\- Más que ofenderme, me lastimas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo así?

\- No… – Fue retrocediendo hasta toparse con una pared y empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentado, llevando sus piernas hacia el pecho. – Estoy muy confundido… No recuerdo nada… Lo último que tengo en mi mente es que hicieron recorte de personal, dijeron que para la nueva obra sólo contratarían a unas cuantas personas y que les darían preferencia a quienes más tiempo tenían con ellos, pero me dejaron de lado…

Eligieron a otras personas que llevaban el mismo tiempo que yo ahí y a unos chicos nuevos. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. – Después de eso estoy en blanco… Lo siguiente que sé es que desperté en tu cama con casi nada de ropa, y es tuya. ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú si la situación hubiese sido al revés?

Blaine avanzó y se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra por varios segundos, luego lo miró seriamente. – Hubiese estado desorientado probablemente, pero nunca hubiera creído que te aprovechaste de mí o mi vulnerabilidad.

Kurt se abrazó a sus piernas y enterró el rostro entre las rodillas. – No trato de justificarme, pero no estoy pensando en este momento, no puedo. Sólo sé que me siento como si estuviese en una nebulosa.

El ojimiel realizó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos antes de arrimarse a la pared. – Luego de hablar con Mercedes, salí desesperado a buscarte, y estuve recorriendo las calles por casi tres horas. Cuando te encontré, estabas en una especie de trance, tenías la mirada perdida y balbuceabas cosas sin sentido, además de que habías bebido.

\- ¿Qué? – Levantó con la cabeza y lo miró atónito.

\- No estabas ebrio, pero sí olías a alcohol. En todo caso, te traje aquí y nos sentamos en el sofá. Empezaste a llorar y a decir cosas sobre estar en la calle, que eras el peor padre del mundo y como de seguro Vane estaba decepcionada de ti. – Ante tales palabras, el castaño se encogió por completo. – Después de eso te quedaste callado por varios minutos hasta que murmuraste que te sentías mal. Antes de que pudiera preguntarte lo que ocurría, te vomitaste encima.

Te limpié un poco para que pudieras sacarte esa ropa sin que se volviera todo un desastre y luego te llevé al baño.

\- Me viste… desnudo. – Su voz sonó temblorosa en algo que fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- No lo hice. Tú mismo te quitaste todo y entraste a la ducha. Te esperé en la habitación con ropa limpia que te entregué cuando apareciste envuelto en una toalla. De igual manera, te vestiste solo mientras yo estaba de espalda. Permanecías ausente mentalmente, pero te movías por inercia.

Cuando murmuraste estar listo, me volteé y vi que no te habías puesto el pantalón. Te dije que te podía ayudar con eso y respondiste que tenías calor, así que te guíe hacia la cama. Una vez que estuviste acomodado, empezaste a llorar copiosamente hasta que te quedaste dormido.

Me quedé contigo por un par de horas ya que tu sueño era bastante intranquilo, pero finalmente pareció calmarse, entonces salí de la habitación y me puse a limpiar todo, me bañé y preparé algo de comer para cuando despertases. Al final me senté a ver las noticias mientras descansabas. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Aunque no sé para qué te explico las cosas si lo más probable es que no creas que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero… perdón. – Susurró con coz rota. – No te merezco, eres demasiado bueno para mí… Y tampoco merezco a Stephanie. – Se fue poniendo de pie con dificultad y caminó tambaleándose. – Ella estará mejor contigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a darte su custodia. Tú sabrás cuidarla bien y no dejarás que nada le falte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kurt?

\- Cuando tus abogados tengan listos los papeles, sólo házmelo saber para firmarlos de inmediato. – Intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

\- Kurt…

\- Es lo mejor, Blaine. Y voy a alejarme de ustedes para siempre.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- Ya no sé nada… No sirvo para nada… – Golpeó con el puño la puerta. – Ni siquiera puedo abrir esta porquería. – Empezó a soltar golpes cada vez más fuertes acompañados de varios puntapiés.

\- ¡Detente, Kurt! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Lo tomó por la cintura, rodeándolo por detrás. – ¡Basta! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

\- Déjame…

\- ¡Cálmate!

\- Quiero irme…

\- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!

Siguieron forcejeando hasta que el castaño no pudo más y su cuerpo cayó vencido hacia el suelo, pero continuaba siendo sujetado por Blaine.

\- Yo… – las lágrimas rodaban sin clemencia por su rostro y le costaba respirar.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. – Arrulló. – Te tengo, y no voy a soltarte.

Mientras Kurt seguía balbuceando, el ojimiel sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó al médico de la familia, pidiéndole que fuese a su departamento a la brevedad posible por una situación urgente que se había presentado.

\- Blaine…

\- Todo va a estar bien, amor. Respira y trata de calmarte.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el empresario logró hacer que su novio se pusiera de pie y lo llevó a la habitación. – Vamos a acostarnos para descansar un poco.

\- No, no… yo…

\- Shh, tranquilo.

El timbre sonó en ese instante y se debatió si llevar con él al ojiazul o dejarlo un momento solo para ir a abrir la puerta. Al final optó por lo segundo aunque con gran preocupación, así se tratase de separarse de él unos segundos.

El Dr. Windsor revisó a Kurt y lo diagnosticó con un cuadro de shock nervioso. Le inyectó un sedante para ayudarlo a relajarse y lo mantuvo en observación durante una hora. Una vez seguro de que éste había caído en un sueño profundo, le dio a Blaine varias indicaciones y le entregó una prescripción médica que debía asegurarse de que su pareja siguiese al pie de la letra.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt despertó sintiéndose algo aturdido y fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente mientras soltaba varios gruñidos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

\- ¿Blaine? – Se esforzó hasta que su campo de visión estuvo claro, y se dio cuenta que estaban acostados al estilo cucharita. – ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te pusiste mal y el médico tuvo que sedarte.

\- ¿Sedarme?

\- Tranquilo, fue sólo para que te relajases y pudieras descansar. Era necesario porque estabas muy alterado, y de no hacerlo pudo pasarte algo.

\- No recuerdo nada… – Soltó un bufido. – Me duele la cabeza.

\- Es normal. – Lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. – Pero poco a poco te irás sintiendo mejor.

Kurt cerró los ojos y envolvió con sus brazos los de su novio que lo sostenían protectoramente. – Gracias… Por lo que sea que hayas hecho.

\- Te amo. – Había mucho que quería agregar, pero prefirió reservárselo.

\- También te amo, Blaine. – Segundos después abrió los ojos ampliamente. – Me despidieron. – Susurró con angustia.

\- Lo sé, cielo. Pero ahora no pienses en eso.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a…?

\- Ya hablaremos al respecto. Lo más importante es que te relajes y dejes tu mente en blanco.

\- No puedo. Me quedé sin empleo. Entiende que…

\- Recuerda que estoy aquí y que voy a apoyarte en todo. Ya tuvimos esa plática días atrás. – Le dio un beso en el cuello. – Ni a ti ni a Steph les va a faltar nada.

\- Pero…

\- No hay ningún pero. Sólo confía en mí. Todo estará bien.

\- Confío en ti, mi amor. – Cerró los ojos y se permitió perderse en el calor que lo rodeaba.

Blaine le dio varios besos pequeños y empezó a hablarle suavemente al oído.

\- ¿Y Steph? – Preguntó repentinamente.

\- Está con Mercedes. Ya deja de preocuparte y relájate. Cuando te sientas mejor las puedes llamar para saludarlas.

\- ¿Para saludarlas?

\- Sí, le dijimos a Steph que estabas de viaje por algo del trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no queríamos que se preocupase por tu ausencia.

\- No entiendo nada… Ay, siento como si tuviese la cabeza rellena de algodón.

\- Es normal. Por eso es importante que descanses y no pienses en nada.

\- Amm… ¿A qué te referías con mi ausencia?

\- Al tiempo que llevas aquí.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo?

\- Has estado durmiendo durante casi dos días.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Ya te dije que te pusiste mal, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar. Tienes que descansar si quieres recuperarte.

\- ¿Desperté aquí antes?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Acabo de tener una vaga memoria sobre haberme levantado en tu cama y asustarme por algo, sin embargo no recuerdo los detalles.

\- Como mencioné, has estado aquí por casi dos días, despertándote por lapsos breves antes de volver a dormir por horas.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Kurt… – Dijo en un ligero tono de advertencia.

\- Sólo quiero saber eso. Prometo no hacer más preguntas.

\- Tuviste un shock nervioso después de lo que sucedió en la construcción.

\- ¡Oh! – Frunció el ceño. – No lo recuerdo.

\- Eso es mejor. Ahora sí, no más interrogantes, tienes que descansar.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿No vas a discutir más?

\- Estoy tan confundido en realidad, pero también muy cansado. – Bostezó y cerró los ojos. – Estoy preocupado por lo que va a suceder, pero en tus brazos me siento seguro. – ¿Está eso bien?

\- Más que bien. – Le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso corto.

Horas después, Kurt habló con Steph y se apegó al plan, asegurándole a su pequeña que pronto estaría de regreso. Luego le agradeció a Mercedes por toda su ayuda y se despidió un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que su hija estaba bien y en buenas manos.

Sentados en la sala, Blaine observaba a su novio, preguntándose si en realidad éste no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. La desconfianza que mostró, las cosas que hizo y dijo, le dolieron mucho, pero el Dr. Windsor le había explicado que una persona en ese estado no es consciente de sus actos, es como si su cerebro se desconectase de su cuerpo. Después de un tiempo puede llegar a recordar algo, y en algunas ocasiones nada, es como si jamás hubiese sucedido.

Ese era su único consuelo, Kurt estuvo fuera de sí en ese momento, debió estarlo al decir que le daría la custodia de la niña. Y ahora que estaba más relajado, al parecer todo seguía siendo muy confuso todavía, por instantes se quedaba en blanco, como pensando en algo y luego reaccionaba. Bien, lo que sea que estuviese pasando por la mente de su novio, lo dejaría fluir naturalmente, definitivamente él no presionaría.

Empezaron a platicar sobre diferentes temas hasta que algo relacionado al futuro fue mencionado, y el ojiazul destacó que debía empezar a buscar empleo lo más rápido posible. El de piel aceitunada le aseguró que no era necesario porque él se haría cargo de todo, pero éste se opuso de inmediato, alegando que era su responsabilidad.

\- Hace unos días me dijiste que finalmente habías comprendido que nuestra relación es seria, que ya no tenías miedo de admitirlo, y aceptaste mi apoyo, pero cuando intento ayudarte, vuelves a poner una barrera entre los dos. ¿Por qué?

\- Realmente trato, Blaine, pero me sigue resultando difícil… Es… es que no lo entiendes.

\- No, no logro entenderlo porque no me lo explicas. Si tan sólo abrieras tu corazón y hablaras conmigo con honestidad exponiendo todos tus puntos, sería capaz de asimilar lo que te ocurre y trabajaríamos juntos en solucionarlo, pero no lo haces y yo… ¿Es que no confías en mí?

\- Claro que confío.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo, Kurt.

\- Blaine… Ah…

\- Lo único que te pido es coherencia entre tus palabras y tus acciones.

\- Voy a esforzarme más. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No quiero que te pongas así, tampoco trato de presionarte, pero es tiempo de que cedas ante tus temores y te permitas confiar realmente y sentirte bien conmigo. Me has dejado dar pasos pequeños, y te lo agradezco, pero hay más que quiero hacer, y para eso necesito que me des cabida. No voy a dañarte, no voy a…

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, y… a veces me da rabia conmigo mismo y me digo que está bien que estés a mi lado, que me amas y sólo quieres ayudarme, al final de cuentas es lo que hacen las parejas, se apoyan mutuamente, se mantienen firmes entre sí, se sostienen la una a la otra… – Dejó escapar el aire retenido. – Pero algo dentro de mí todavía no me permite… – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – Lo intento, juro que lo intento, aunque no lo parezca.

\- Kurt… – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. – Quiero saber qué te pone así, de dónde nace ese temor y desconfianza, y realmente espero que puedas decírmelo en algún momento. Sé que las cosas son difíciles y que no todas las personas son generosas o buenas, pero todavía existen muchas que actúan sin ningún interés de por medio… ¿Quién te hizo perder la fe en la humanidad?

\- Yo… Es… Ah…

\- No llores más, mi cielo. Me duele tanto verte así. Creo que voy comprendiendo mejor la situación, pero aún necesito que hables conmigo y…

\- Lo haré, pero no ahora.

\- Cuando sientas que puedes hacerlo. – Le besó la frente.

\- Gracias.

\- No me des las gra… – fue interrumpido por unos dulces labios posándose sobre los suyos.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo. Nunca lo olvides, Kurt.

\- Jamás.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente durante el cual el ojimiel acarició el cabello de su novio. – ¿En qué piensas?

\- Tengo que encontrar empleo, y no me digas que no.

\- Me parece bien, amor, pero ¿vas a dejar que te ayude mientras tanto?

El castaño se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. – Sí.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó el de rizos con una mezcla de emociones. – Pero mírame a los ojos. No hay ninguna razón para que te pongas así. – Lo tomó de la barbilla haciéndolo levantar la cabeza. – Es normal y correcto que te apoye, como dijiste hace poco, es lo que hacen las parejas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante los siguientes días Kurt tuvo varias visiones, eran fragmentos de lo sucedido con anterioridad, y al comienzo pensó que se trataba de esa clase de pesadillas de las que se recuerdan sólo ciertas partes, pero que son suficientes para alterarte por el resto del día. Estaba atormentado, sobre todo porque parecían tan reales, y cada vez se volvían más recurrentes, por lo que no dejaba de cuestionarse qué estaba mal con él.

Por tal razón y con mucho tino, Blaine tuvo que confesarle que en realidad eran evocaciones de algo ocurrido.

El ojiazul se sintió morir por haber puesto en duda a su novio, pero sobre todo por haber tratado de dejar a su hija, cediéndola como si fuese un paquete sin mayor valor.

Al empresario le costó mucho hacerle entender que lo sucedido se había debido a su estado de shock, y le explicó todo lo que el médico había dicho, incluso para su tranquilidad, lo llamó al consultorio para que éste pudiese despejar cualquier interrogante.

El castaño se disculpó muchas veces hasta que su novio pudo convencerlo de que no tenía importancia porque no era lo que realmente pensaba o sentía.

Ya más tranquilo, y luego de otros días de reposo, Kurt empezó a buscar trabajo, aunque sus esfuerzos no estaban rindiendo ningún fruto y resultaba frustrante. Se sentía decepcionado y empezaba a desesperarse. No era posible que en ninguna parte necesitasen personal. Había entregado más carpetas de las que pudiese recordar, y en cada lugar le decían que le llamarían si algo surgía, pero él sabía que eso equivalía al tan famoso "no nos llame, nosotros le llamaremos", o en otras palabras, que no había nada disponible o simplemente que no les interesaba.

Blaine estaba a su lado todo el tiempo posible, llevándolo a dejar sus documentos o acompañándolo ya sea en las tardes o hasta altas horas en las noches, tratando de animarlo y mantenerlo motivado. Seguía sin entender la insistencia de su pareja por encontrar un trabajo de lo que fuese, aunque reconocía que éste estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar activo y produciendo, así que no dejaba de apoyarlo.

Sentados en el escalón fuera del hogar Hummel, Kurt tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro del ojimiel y éste lo tenía abrazado. – He estado pensando en algo últimamente, y me gustaría saber tu opinión. – Dijo sosteniéndolo con más firmeza contra sí. – No tiene lógica seguir pagando un alquiler y servicios básicos de esta casa cuando tú y Steph podrían vivir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Piénsalo, amor. Incluso pasan más tiempo en el departamento que aquí.

\- No, eso no estaría nada bien. – Se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo. Somos pareja, y no sólo eso, somos una familia, lo correcto sería que viviésemos juntos.

\- No podemos llegar a invadir tu espacio.

\- No seas tontito, no estarían invadiendo nada. ¿Acaso has visto que me moleste que vayan a pasar conmigo? Todo lo contrario, amor. Soy tan dichoso cuando están ahí y compartimos tantos momentos.

Y si hacemos referencia a lo que acabas de mencionar, entonces yo te invadí, y lo sigo haciendo porque cada vez son más frecuentes las veces en que estoy aquí hasta estas horas, o que me quedo a dormir.

¡Oh! Bueno… ¿Tal vez es una indirecta? – Hizo un gesto tierno.

\- Blaine Anderson, el gran empresario, ¿me está haciendo pucheros? – Sonrió. – Eres adorable, ¿sabías? – Se inclinó y juntó sus frentes por varios segundos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. – Amo cuando vienes, amo que sientes este lugar como tuyo, amo que te quedes a dormir conmigo… Te amo, y jamás me he sentido invadido por tu presencia.

\- Entonces comprendes cómo me siento, porque es exactamente igual. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Sin embargo, tengo que mencionar que no viviríamos en el departamento, estoy consciente que no es el ambiente para una niña. Steph necesita su propia habitación y su espacio.

\- Creo que no entiendo.

\- Tengo una casa que…

\- Espera, ¿tienes una casa, pero vives en un departamento?

Sí. Fue un obsequio de mis tíos, los dueños de la hacienda a la que sabemos ir. A cada uno de sus sobrinos nos dieron una como regalo de graduación de la universidad y…

\- ¡Vaya! Quisiera tener unos tíos así. Los míos ni siquiera se acuerdan de que existo.

\- Kurt…

\- Lo lamento, no me hagas caso. En realidad me alegro que tengas familiares que te quieran tanto. – Suspiró. – Bueno, les dieron las casas, ¿y qué pasó? ¿A dónde va la historia?

\- Nunca fui a vivir ahí porque era mucho para mí solo, por eso me quedé en el departamento, pero siempre pensé que el día en que encontrase al amor de mi vida, ese sería el lugar ideal para nosotros. Es amplio y cómodo, sin ser ostentoso. Tiene suficiente espacio para que Steph pueda correr y jugar libremente.

Es lo que siempre has soñado, amor. Piénsalo, recuerda todas las veces que me dijiste que anhelabas poder mudarte a otro sitio, no por ti sino por ella, una residencia más grande, un mejor vecindario.

\- No lo sé, Blaine… Es muy abrumador.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos casemos primero? ¿Es eso? Entonces vamos a hacerlo. No puedo esperar para unir nuestras vidas oficialmente.

\- Te amo mucho. – Movió la cabeza y empezó a besarlo. – Eres tan bueno siempre.

\- No se trata de ser bueno, simplemente te amo, y amo a nuestra hija. Deseo darles todo lo que merecen.

\- Nuestra hija. – Sonrió y enterró el rostro en el cuello del pelinegro. – Suena tan hermoso… No hay forma en la que pueda agradecerte por todo el amor que le das, que nos das.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada. Soy yo el que da las gracias por tenerlos en mi vida, y lo sabes, siempre te lo digo. – Suspiró. – Así que, ¿qué opinas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sobre mudarnos.

\- Es… Es que…

\- Tranquilo, no hay presiones, tómate el tiempo que necesites para analizarlo. Podríamos ir mañana a verla, y si no te gusta, la vendemos y compramos otra.

\- Estás loquito. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Sólo quiero que estés cómodo y feliz.

\- Cualquier lugar a tu lado me haría feliz. Te amo, te amo mucho. – Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de forma dulce y romántica.

\- ¿Es un sí? – Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Es un eres divino, soy afortunado de tenerte y voy a pensarlo.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. No había sido un sí, pero al menos Kurt no se había negado. El que lo fuese a pensar ya era bastante.

\- Te va a encantar, ya lo verás. Y podemos llevar a Steph después de recogerla del jardín para que también…

\- Preferiría que lo dejásemos entre nosotros por el momento.

\- Sí, seguro. – Suspiró y unió nuevamente sus labios en un beso lento que poco a poco fue tornándose profundo y dejándolos sin aliento.

\- Tal vez deberíamos entrar. Empieza a hacer frío. Y de todas formas, vamos a estar mejor en mi habitación.

\- Me parece bien. – Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, ingresando juntos a la pequeña casa que fue testigo de un momento lleno de amor.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos tan amplios como platos. – ¡Este lugar es enorme! – Expresó con asombro al estar frente a la propiedad. – Es… demasiado. No puedo…

\- Mi amor, – lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, – nada es demasiado para ti. Ya has tenido suficientes sufrimientos, padecimientos, carencias, angustias. Permítele a la vida sonreírte y darte lo que mereces.

\- Bl…Blaine yo…

\- Entremos para que conozcas el interior. – Lo llevó casi halándolo debido a que éste estaba estupefacto.

\- ¡Es mucho más grande por dentro! Estoy soñando, ¿cierto? Sí, eso debe ser.

\- No es un sueño. Ven, vamos para mostrarte lo demás.

Una vez que terminaron el recorrido, Kurt miró a Blaine como tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. – ¡Esto es más que hermoso! Había imaginado que el lugar sería amplio y bonito, pero no hay palabras para describirlo. Tus tíos deben quererte mucho definitivamente.

El ojimiel rió ante la observación. – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas?

\- Es más abrumador de lo que creí.

\- Te aseguro que te vas a acostumbrar. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿y los muebles? No he visto ninguno.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, no me pareció lógico tener amueblada la casa si no iba a estar aquí. Dos personas vienen a limpiar cada semana sólo para evitar que el polvo se acumule, pero nada más.

\- Comprendo.

\- Así que si decides mudarte, tendremos que realizar algunas compras. Y debo confesar que me gusta que sea de esa manera, después de todo, si va a ser nuestro hogar, lo correcto es que lo decoremos entre los dos. Y por supuesto Steph podrá elegir las cosas para su habitación y los juegos que quiera que le instale en el patio.

\- No tengo palabras… No sé si es correcto…

\- Te lo dije anoche y lo reitero ahora, si quieres que nos casemos antes de mudarnos…

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es todo… Se siente irreal… No creo que pueda adaptarme a tanto.

\- Cariño, es real, y claro que podrás, lo que ocurre es…

\- Estoy acostumbrado a que la vida sea tan cruel conmigo. – Dejó escapar un lamento ahogado.

\- Pero ya no más. Eso terminó. Ha llegado el tiempo de que la vida te recompense por todo lo que padeciste. Eres un hombre bueno, noble, trabajador, desinteresado, tienes un corazón tan lleno de amor a pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Mereces el mundo entero, y voy a dártelo. ¿Así que…?

\- Dé…déjame amm… Tengo que… pensarlo.

\- Por supuesto, recuerda que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Gracias. – Desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

\- Hey, no te pongas así. – Limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa ligera y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine había convencido a su novio de ir al supermercado para abastecerse de todo lo que necesitase, y de paso él también haría sus compras. Caminaban empujando juntos el carrito, escogiendo los diferentes productos, y cada tanto debía recordarle que no tenía que fijarse en los precios para buscar lo más económico.

El castaño le daba pequeñas miradas y sonreía ante la idea de ellos como una familia haciendo las compras para la semana. Se sentía tan bien y natural que terminó suspirando.

\- ¿A qué se debió eso? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El suspiro.

-¡Oh! – No creía haber sido obvio, y sus mejillas ardieron. – Eh… Sólo pensaba en nosotros aquí juntos… Es algo tonto, no importa.

\- Cualquier cosa que pienses sobre nosotros no es tonta, y siempre importa. Además, te ruborizaste… Eres hermoso y divino en todos los sentidos.

\- Blaine…

\- Es únicamente la verdad. Y creo saber en lo que pensabas.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí. Pensabas en que somos una pareja en el supermercado comprando los víveres para su hogar y su familia.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… Sí, eso pensaba. – Le sonrió.

\- También tuve el mismo pensamiento, y me encanta esto. Te amo. – Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Aquí no. – Dijo apartándose y dando una mirada fugaz a los alrededores.

\- Kurt, somos una pareja como cualquiera, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a besarnos y demostrarnos nuestro amor aquí o en cualquier otro lugar. Y el que no esté de acuerdo, que de media vuelta y se vaya por un corredor diferente o que siga de largo y mire para otro lado.

\- No es así de fácil, lo sabes.

\- Cariño, soy quien soy y no voy a esconderme porque haya gente ignorante en el mundo. Te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti y de llamarte mi novio, y como dije antes, estamos en nuestro derecho de besarnos y ser felices. Lo que los demás opinen me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Comprendo eso y comparto el pensamiento, más eso no significa que todos lo acepten y…

\- ¿Y prefieres ocultarte como si tú tampoco lo aceptaras? ¿Quieres esconderte como si hubiésemos cometido un delito o estuviésemos haciendo algo incorrecto? Porque amarnos no tiene nada de malo, Kurt.

\- Amm… No, claro que no… Es sólo que…

Antes de que terminase la frase, las manos de Blaine sostenían su rostro y un beso se hizo presente.

El de ojos como la miel podía sentir la tensión de su novio, pero no iba a desistir. Finalmente Kurt cedió y correspondió con devoción la caricia que era realizada con los labios de su pareja.

Al separarse sólo por la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, le sonrió. – ¿Ves como no se acabó el mundo?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. – Te amo.

\- También te amo.

\- Deberíamos terminar las compras, Steph sale en una hora.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a apurarnos. – Le robó un beso rápido y siguieron caminando.

Kurt estaba solo en el pasillo de los cereales buscando el que le gustaba a su hija cuando alguien se acercó a él.

\- Miren a quien vengo a encontrar aquí. – Una voz femenina hizo eco a su lado, haciéndolo voltear.

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Anderson. – Dijo sin mucha ceremonia y trató de continuar con su tarea.

\- ¿No deberías estar en otro lugar comprando? No creo que tu presupuesto alcance para venir a este lugar.

El chico cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volver a buscar entre las diferentes marcas, alejándose de ella sutilmente.

Ante el silencio obtenido como respuesta, ella se volvió a acercar. – ¿Tan importante te crees ahora que te das el lujo de ignorarme?

\- No tengo por qué soportar sus humillaciones. – Tomó una caja del estante y siguió caminando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te va a durar esto? Blaine se va a cansar en algún momento, él no es de los que puede estar en una relación seria por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tan bien piensas conocerlo?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que me ama y que lo que tenemos es real y muy fuerte.

\- No sé si eres ingenuo o un buen actor. Al menos preocúpate por averiguar todo sobre la persona con la que sales. Hay mucho de su pasado que estoy segura desconoces. ¿Sabes por qué está contigo? Pero la verdadera razón y no cualquier…

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere. Y con mucho respeto Sra. Anderson, no me interesa.

\- Sólo pienso que deberías saber cuál es la realidad, Kurt.

\- No voy a caer en su juego. – Trató de sonar firme. – Blaine nunca me ha mentido.

\- No es ningún juego, muchacho insolente. – Dijo con altivez. – No se trata de que te haya mentido sino de lo que te ha ocultado.

\- Él no…

\- Pregúntale por Connor y Ashton.

\- No tengo nada que preguntarle.

\- Bien, luego no podrás decir que nadie te lo advirtió. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer entre un grupo de personas.

El ojiazul se abrazó a la caja que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza, y luego de unas respiraciones cortas se fue para buscar a Blaine en donde habían acordado.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó el pelinegro cuando se encontraron.

\- Nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Y las demás cosas?

\- Las olvidé, pero no importa. Vamos a la caja.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- La cabeza… Me va a estallar.

\- Estabas bien hace un momento.

\- Así son las molestias, – pensó en Pam Anderson, – se presentan cuando menos las esperas.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Cuando el internet falla, pero la inspiración te recompensa, surge un nuevo capítulo. Así que les tengo actualización doble =)_**


	20. Cap 19: Momentos de Impacto Parte 2

**_Aquí lo prometido, una actualización doble donde habrá muchas emociones y sentimientos involucrados._**

 ** _Nuevas oportunidades... Tropiezos... Nuevos personajes... Un pasado que amenaza con regresar... Todo eso y mucho más en este capítulo._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"** **Momentos de Impacto"**

 **~ Parte 2 ~**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá en casa de Kurt, revisando unos documentos importantes cuando éste apareció súbitamente y lo abrazó emocionado. Acababa de recibir la llamada de uno de los lugares en los que había dejado su carpeta. Se trataba de un restaurante conocido, y aunque ignoraba de qué era el puesto disponible, la idea de un potencial empleo lo hacía feliz.

El ojimiel lo besó y celebró con él, llevándolo una hora y media después a la entrevista.

El castaño salió del local cuarenta minutos más tarde con una sonrisa brillante. Iba a ser mesero, para empezar le pagarían un poco más del básico más los beneficios de ley, y tendría seguro médico para él y su niña. Todavía no lo podía creer, le faltaba poco para ponerse a dar saltos en la calle.

Una vez en el auto, le contó al pelinegro todo lo que había hablado con el dueño y las funciones que realizaría. Parecía un niño emocionado con un juguete nuevo.

Blaine aún seguía pensando que Kurt no necesitaba trabajar, pero verlo tan dichoso era motivo más que suficiente para alegrarse y seguirlo apoyando. Al menos parecía que tendría un trato justo y no sonaba nada mal lo que le habían ofrecido. Sólo esperaba que no resultase como con la construcción que al comienzo todo estuvo muy bien y luego sólo le trajo dolores de cabeza y angustias.

Claro que ahora estaba él a su lado para apoyarlo, pero aun así para su novio esto era muy importante, y quería que estuviese así de radiante y emocionado en todo momento.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una semana había transcurrido y el castaño estaba feliz, le gustaba el restaurante definitivamente, el ambiente era agradable y todos lo habían recibido muy bien. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en un lugar. En esos pocos días ya se había ganado el aprecio de sus superiores y compañeros.

Era muy servicial y amable con todos, estaba presto a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario siempre, y aunque no era tan complicado lo que hacía, ponía mucha atención para aprender los protocolos. Quería hacer bien su trabajo y no dar motivos para que lo fuesen a despedir en algún momento.

Como si fuera poco, el horario le permitía estar con su hija más tiempo, ayudarla en sus tareas, cenar juntos y cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por que se le hiciera tarde debido a que se veía en la necesidad de coger horas extras, y al llegar a casa encontrarla dormida.

Sin lugar a dudas estaba más que agradecido porque de todos los sitios en los que dejó su carpeta lo hubiesen llamado de allí. Y sonreía constantemente al recordar como Blaine lo animó y siempre estuvo repitiéndole que no se preocupase ya que el trabajo ideal para él iba a surgir en el momento indicado, y no se había equivocado.

Su dulce y maravilloso Blaine del que estaba completamente enamorado, siempre estaba a su lado.

\- Un día algo agitado, ¿eh? – Comentó uno de sus compañeros al pasar a su lado, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- Sí, pero me gusta. – Respondió animado.

Después de trabajar en las obras, cualquier cosa resultaba fácil y menos agotadora. Ahí estaba dentro de un local con música relajante y aire acondicionado que lo mantenía fresco. Ya no tenía que estar durante horas bajo el inclemente sol que hacía arder su piel mientras cargaba sacos de cemento en el hombro o cualquiera de las otras tantas labores que le tocó realizar.

Todo marchaba muy bien hasta el momento, y era otro día bastante bueno, lo cual era un motivo más para sentirse agradecido.

También estaba el hecho de que a varios de los clientes habituales les había gustado su forma de atender, razón por la cual lo pedían exclusivamente, y luego le dejaban generosas propinas.

Sólo en esa semana había juntado una buena suma de dinero, y si las cosas seguían así, pronto tendría lo suficiente para hacerle a Steph la más grande y hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Era algo con lo que siempre había soñado y nunca había podido darle, pero esta vez sería diferente.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tal vez como Blaine le decía: _ya era tiempo de que la vida le sonriera._ Y ahí estaba su novio otra vez en sus pensamientos... Era inevitable.

\- Alguien está enamorado. – Dijo una chica rubia empujándole suavemente el hombro cuando cruzó con un pedido a una mesa cercana. Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar porque un grupo de personas se sentó en la zona que a él le correspondía.

Se encontraba tomando la orden de una familia que había ido por primera vez. Platicaba a gusto mientras les hacía sugerencias acerca del menú. – En unos minutos saldrán sus platos. – Sonrió y se alejó, dirigiéndose a la ventanilla de cristal glaseado donde indicó a la persona allí situada cual había sido el pedido.

Con una sonrisa caminó hacia la siguiente mesa que estaba en su sección y que acababa de ser ocupada.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es de locos! – Exclamó la mujer con gran indignación. – ¡No es posible que mi hijo esté saliendo con un mesero!

Kurt miró con aprensión a la pareja ahí sentada y un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por qué habían tenido que ir ahí? Tenía que ser profesional, podía serlo. Respiró suavemente para no denotar su malestar y continuó como lo haría con cualquier otro cliente.

\- Si me permiten recomendarles el menú del día, – colocó las dos cartas sobre la mesa, frente a ellos, – éste incluye un…

\- Es indignante saber que un Anderson está involucrado con alguien que usa un delantal y sirve comida. – Interrumpió el hombre mayor dándole una mirada hostil.

El castaño rodó los ojos y trató de mantener la calma. No podía darse el lujo de tener problemas en su nuevo empleo. Era demasiado bueno como para perderlo, así que se acogió lo que el tiempo le había enseñado cuando se trataba de atender clientes, lo mejor era mantenerse sereno y no perder la compostura, aunque no estaba seguro si podría lograrlo en esta ocasión.

\- No tiene nada de malo lo que hago. – Trató de ser firme pero sin sonar altanero. – Es un trabajo digno que pone el pan sobre mi mesa.

\- ¡Todavía no me explico qué tiene Blaine en la cabeza! – Proclamó James dando un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos. – Con tantos jóvenes refinados y de buena cuna que hay, tuvo que fijarse en alguien como tú.

\- Somos dos los que tenemos grandes interrogantes, porque no me explico cómo habiendo tantos restaurantes elegantes por donde ustedes viven, hayan venido a comer a un lugar sencillo como éste. ¿O será que ya no los admiten?

Y hasta ahí había llegado lo de mantener la compostura. Se abofeteó mentalmente y se lamentó porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- ¡Es el colmo! – Profirió Pam en voz alta. – ¡Qué clase de personal tienen aquí!

\- ¡Exijo ver al dueño en este momento! – Completó su esposo.

En cuestión de segundos un hombre alto de cabellera oscura y ojos aceitunados, que tenía unos cincuenta y tantos años, se hizo presente.

\- Hola James, Pam. Es un gusto tenerlos por aquí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

El empresario señaló al ojiazul y habló en voz alta, asegurándose que los demás comensales escuchasen. – Éste mequetrefe ignorante nos faltó el respeto. Me sorprende que alguien como él haya sido contratado cuando siempre has sido exigente acerca del personal que labora aquí.

\- En primer lugar, baja el tono. No puedes venir aquí a armar un escándalo y perturbar la tranquilidad de las personas que disfrutan en calma de sus alimentos.

Segundo. – Volteó a ver al castaño, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y empuñando el delantal con una mano. – Kurt es un excelente camarero, además de ser muy cortés y educado. No he tenido ni una sola queja de él en toda la semana, al contrario, mis clientes están más que satisfechos con su adición al restaurante.

Tercero. – Volvió a observar al empresario. – Eres tú quien lo está ofendiendo, y no voy a permitir que hagas eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Kurt, – el dueño le dio una mirada rápida, – ve a la cocina. Yo me encargo.

Sin decir nada, el ojiazul caminó tan rápido como pudo para alejarse de ahí, sintiendo las miradas encima al cruzar hasta el otro lado.

\- Creo que deberías ir al baño para que te refresques un poco. – Le sugirió Lorna, (una de sus compañeras), al verlo arrimado a una pared con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

\- No es cierto. Estás temblando. Necesitas calmarte, no es bueno que te vean así. Toma. – Le entregó un vaso con agua y le acarició el brazo mientras éste bebía lentamente.

Nunca falta algún patán que se cree mucho y trata de ofendernos o hacernos sentir mal de algún modo. No digo que es fácil o que te vas a acostumbrar, pero con el tiempo deja de afectarte tanto.

\- ¿Dónde está Kurt? – Se escuchó la voz del dueño entrando a la cocina. Alguien le indicó que se encontraba cerca de los mesones, así que fue con paso firme y rápido hacia allá. – Tenemos que hablar.

\- Señor…

\- En mi oficina. – Señaló y se dio la vuelta.

\- Esto no está pasando. – Musitó negando con la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo. – Dijo Lorna tomándolo de la mano. – Él es una buena persona, sólo dile lo que ocurrió. Y si necesitas testigos, yo vi como ese hombre te gritó sin ninguna razón.

\- Gracias.

Ya en el despacho, el castaño observaba con atención a su jefe, esperando que le llamase la atención o peor aún, que lo despidiese.

\- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Tengo la versión de los Anderson, pero quiero conocer la tuya. Sé que eres muy respetuoso y no he tenido quejas de ti antes, así que algo no está bien.

\- Ellos se molestaron porque iba a atenderlos.

\- Eso no tiene lógica. Si recién ibas a tomarles la orden, ¿por qué razón se exaltaron?

\- Porque no les agrado. – En realidad quería decir porque son unos idiotas prejuiciosos que no toleran que su hijo y yo seamos novios y estemos felices, pero pensó que no era adecuado. Además de que no quería involucrar a Blaine en el asunto. Si su jefe conocía a los Anderson, probablemente también sabría de su hijo, aunque claro está que podría tratarse de una coincidencia y que ellos sólo fuesen clientes frecuentes. En todo caso, su pareja no tenía por qué ser mencionada.

\- ¿No les agradas? ¿Es que ya los conocías?

\- Sí, y me consideran poca cosa para… – Se mordió el labio antes de que se le escapase algo. – Eso es todo. No valgo nada para ellos.

\- Son algo prejuiciosos, eso es cierto. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Pero mencionaron que les faltaste el respeto diciéndoles algo muy grosero. ¿Qué cosa fue?

Con plena consciencia de que los esposos debieron contarle todo con detalles, decidió que no iba a mentir ni ocultar nada, y repitió sus palabras con exactitud.

El hombre mayor empezó a reír divertido. – ¿Eso fue todo? Bueno, ellos vienen aquí por la amistad que tenemos en realidad, pero puedo imaginármelos siendo echados de otros restaurantes por su soberbia.

Y si mi local es sencillo es porque me gusta mantenerlo así, con un ambiente cálido y personal. No soy fanático de la ostentosidad.

\- Lamento eso, no pretendía ofenderlo o…

\- No lo haces, sólo era una referencia. Ahora recoge tus cosas y vete.

\- ¿Qué? – Los ojos azules se abrieron con amplitud. – Por favor, deme otra oportunidad. No puedo perder este empleo, tengo…

\- ¡Baja la velocidad de tu carruaje, chico! No he dicho en ningún momento que te estoy despidiendo. Lo que mencioné antes sobre que eres un gran trabajador y los clientes han dado buenas referencias acerca de tu trato y cordialidad, es totalmente cierto. Además que he visto la manera en la que te desempeñas, y me gusta.

Simplemente creo que después del mal momento que pasaste deberías retirarte y descansar un poco. Falta una hora para que tu turno termine, yo me encargo de poner a alguien a que te cubra.

\- Sr. Montero, no tengo palabras…

\- No tienes nada qué decir. Comprendo más de lo que puedas imaginar. A tu edad me tocó agachar la cabeza muchas veces sólo para no perder mi empleo ya que mi familia contaba con mi apoyo económico.

Tuve jefes que no fueron justos y me hicieron pasar por mil penurias. No con esto digo que todos fueron así, también tuve la buena fortuna de encontrar patrones muy buenos de los que aprendí mucho.

Cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar y me convertí en un hombre de negocios, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás trataría a las personas que trabajasen para mí de ninguna forma que no fuese correcta. – Hizo una pausa para observar la sorpresa en el rostro del castaño. – En la entrevista mencionaste que tenías una hija, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, ve a casa, juega con ella y olvídate del mundo. Te espero el lunes.

\- Ah… Yo…

\- Anda, chico. Recoge tus cosas y ve a descansar o a divertirte, lo necesitas.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No sabe lo que significa esto para mí!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando Blaine le preguntó a Kurt cómo estuvo su día, éste le contó que tuvo un percance con unos comensales y lo que había sucedido posteriormente con el dueño, pero nunca mencionó a los autores del problema ya que no quería causarle más desilusiones a causa de sus progenitores.

Ya mucho había sufrido por causa de ellos, y si lo pensaba, lo más probable es que ellos no fuesen al restaurante nunca más ya que eran orgullosos, y el Sr. Montero lo había defendido a él.

\- Gente fatua que se cree mejor que otros. – Mencionó como respuesta. – Es mejor ya no pensar en ellos, aunque me gustaría buscarlos y decirles unas cuantas cosas. En fin, me da gusto que tu jefe tenga esa actitud y los haya puesto en su sitio, aparte de que te dejara salir antes.

\- Me sorprendió mucho en realidad. Estoy agradecido con él.

\- Yo también, y eso que no lo conozco, pero basta que te haya apoyado ante tal injusticia para que me agrade. – Lo tomó de la mano. – Y lamento mucho que pasaras por ese momento complicado.

\- Gracias, aunque eso fue lo único pesado. En general mi día estuvo perfecto y recibí muy buenas propinas. Lo mejor fue descubrir la clase de persona que es el Sr. Montero, y ahora más que nunca me siento feliz de trabajar para él.

\- Me alegro por ti. – Le sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo suavemente. – Aunque sabes que no tienes que laborar, no hay necesidad de…

\- Quiero hacerlo. No voy a dejar de trabajar, lo sabes y lo aceptaste.

\- Bien, bien. – Sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz. – No te toca regresar hasta el lunes, ¿cierto?

\- Correcto. Sólo voy de lunes a viernes. ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba pensando que como estaremos solos…

\- ¿Qué tramas, Anderson? – Sonrió con picardía.

\- Sólo iba a preguntar si te gustaría ir el fin de semana a la hacienda de mis tíos. Podemos descansar, – lo besó – relajarnos, – lo volvió a besar, – pasar un momento muy agradable. – Profundizó el ósculo.

\- Sí, eso me gustaría. – Buscó nuevamente los labios de su novio.

Lo que estaba destinado a ser un beso largo, fue interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – Preguntó Blaine intrigado.

\- No tengo idea. – Se dirigió a la ventana y se asomó. – Es Mercedes.

El pelinegro abrió rápidamente. – Hola Mercedes, ¿qué sucede?

\- Hola Blaine, Kurt. Siento molestarlos a esta hora, pero surgió algo de último momento y tengo que realizar un viaje mañana, por lo que no podré llevar a Steph conmigo este fin de semana como habíamos acordado.

\- Pero, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, Kurt, tranquilo. Es un asunto familiar que debo atender. La cuestión es Stephie.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Intervino el ojimiel. – Mañana nos vamos a la hacienda y la llevaremos con nosotros.

\- ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Va a estar feliz! Me quedo tranquila porque me daba pena ya que estaba tan ilusionada por ir a la feria.

\- Despreocúpate. – El castaño le sonrió. – Y gracias por todo. Realmente haces tanto por ella.

\- Sabes que adoro a esa pequeña traviesa. Y como no quiero seguir estorbando, señores labios hinchados, – rió moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, – me retiro a preparar mi maleta.

\- ¡Oh, Mercedes! ¡Qué cosas dices!

\- Sólo digo lo que veo, Kurtie. – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿A qué hora vas a salir? – Intervino el moreno. – Podría llevarte.

\- Gracias, Blaine. Pero me voy en bus. Me van a estar esperando en la estación.

\- Te llevó hasta allá, no hay ningún problema.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto. Siempre es un placer.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y luego de eso la chica se fue a su casa.

\- Eres divino. – Dijo el ojiazul con un suspiro. – Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarla.

\- No es nada. Es una amiga a la que quiero. – Le sonrió. – Es tarde ya, debería irme para poder estar aquí a tiempo mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas?

\- Me encantaría, amor. Pero no tengo aquí ropa ni nada para el fin de semana.

\- Qué mal. – Respondió haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Es imposible negarte algo. – Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. – Creo que estábamos en algo cuando nos interrumpieron. – ¿Recuerdas qué era?

Sin decir una palabra, Kurt lo besó hasta sentir que sus almas se fusionaron y lo dejó con los sentidos nublados. Al separarse, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de dejar a Mercedes en la estación, se fueron al departamento de Blaine a buscar sus cosas.

Aunque Kurt había insistido en quedarse en el auto esperando, el ojimiel lo convenció de que no tenía sentido que estuviese ahí solo ya que Steph subiría también, y así los tres se dirigieron al lugar.

La pequeña se desplazaba por la amplia sala, dando saltos y cantando con un programa de la televisión. Kurt la observaba con una sonrisa y deseaba que pudiese hacer eso siempre. En su casa el espacio era reducido por lo que ella se veía bastante limitada al momento de jugar o bailar, que era algo que le fascinaba, aunque se las había arreglado de algún modo para hacerlo.

Cuantas veces estuvo en casa de sus amiguitas y regresó feliz contándole lo mucho que se había divertido. Claro que las otras niñas también habían ido a su hogar, pero se quedaban en la habitación, o él movía los muebles para que se acomodasen en la sala a ver alguna película, y eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Blaine desde detrás del mueble, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- En lo diferente que deseaba que fuese la vida para Steph. Quería darle todo, que jamás careciera de nada.

\- Has cubierto todas sus necesidades, nunca le ha faltado algo para comer, goza de excelente salud, es una niña alegre, inteligente, noble, respetuosa. Yo diría que has hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas acunadas en sus ojos y que amenazaban con salir. – Pero no puedo evitar pensar que ha tenido una vida llena de limitaciones, y jamás debió ser así. Mírala saltando feliz sin tropezarse o teniendo miedo de romper algo al dar una vuelta. – Sollozó.

\- Amor. – Rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado tomándolo de la mano. – Has hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance por ella, eres un papá maravilloso, no lo dudes nunca. A veces las circunstancias no fueron idóneas, pero supiste salir adelante por tu cuenta, y eso es admirable.

\- Blaine…

\- Es la verdad. No puedes olvidarla. Has hecho a esa pequeña muy feliz, y sobre todo la has llenado de amor. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños desearían tener un papá como tú?

\- Aah… – No pudo decir nada, a cambio le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y éste le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Has analizado lo que te propuse? Mudarnos a la casa sería lo ideal. Si aquí hay espacio, sabes que allá será mejor todavía.

\- Lo he hecho… No puedo. No quiero que otros piensen mal de… Ya sabes… Que estoy contigo por interés o algo así.

\- Kurt Hummel, me importa un bledo lo que los demás opinen. Sé que me amas, te conozco muy bien y eres la persona más desinteresada de este mundo. Y aunque este no es el lugar ni el modo en el que pensaba hacerlo, quiero que queden muy claras mis intenciones contigo y lo mucho que confío en ti y tu amor.

\- No entiendo.

El pelinegro se levantó y sacó algo de la maleta que había dejado ya lista a un costado. Con el objeto en la mano regresó a su lugar junto a su pareja. – Te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo como no he amado a nadie. Tú iluminas mis días, haces brillantes mis mañanas y cálidas mis noches. Cada vez que te miro sé que a tu lado es mi lugar, y mi corazón quiere escaparse de mi pecho para amarrarse al tuyo.

Eres más de lo que alguna vez pude pedir, mi alma lo sabe, lo supo desde el momento en que te conocí, y nada podría hacerme más feliz que compartir nuestras vidas y llamarte mi esposo.

\- Blaine… – Soltó el aliento retenido, y por primera vez desvió su mirada a las manos del ojimiel.

El empresario sonrió y abrió la caja de terciopelo que estaba sosteniendo. – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kurt abrió la boca y salió un extraño sonido tembloroso. – No… No puedo… No puedo. – Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Está bien, amor. – Le acunó el rostro. – Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Si es muy pronto, lo dejamos para después. Relájate y respira.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi papi? – La pequeña estaba cerca de ellos, asustada. – ¿Por qué no puede respirar?

\- Se va a resfriar. – Dijo con voz suave.

\- ¡Ah! Se siente feo, sí me ha pasado, y no me gusta.

\- A mí también me ha ocurrido, princesa. Pero no es nada, ya se le va a pasar.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. – Le sonrió tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Claro.

\- En mi habitación dejé las llaves del auto.

\- ¿Quieres que las traiga?

\- Sí, mi niña.

\- Está bien. – Se fue dándole una última mirada a su papá.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración. No entendía el por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma, aunque reconocía que estaba algo asustado y nervioso.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con aquella mirada dorada que tanto le fascinaba, esa mirada que expresaba un gran y profundo amor, y que lo hacía sentir especial.

\- Lo lamento. – Pronunció con voz temblorosa antes de abrazar a su novio.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Le besó el costado de la cabeza. – Está bien. Te amo. Todo está bien.

\- Te amo mucho… Y no es que no quiera casarme contigo, sabes que sí.

\- Lo sé. No hay problema, sólo no era el momento. Entiendo.

\- No quise arruinar tu propuesta. Todo lo que dijiste fue tan hermoso.

\- No lo hiciste. Y sólo dije lo que pienso y siento.

El castaño dio varias respiraciones cortas y se movió un poco para volver a mirar a Blaine. – Te amo demasiado, no lo dudes.

\- Jamás lo haría. Te amo con toda mi vida. Ahora, ¿me regalas un beso?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Horas después se encontraban ya en la hacienda disfrutando de grandes momentos en familia.

Blaine se llevó a Steph a dar un paseo a caballo mientras Kurt les tomaba fotos y no paraba de sonreír.

Un picnic, varias carreras por la colina, nadar en el lago, sentarse en la caída de agua, jugar con la pelota, y muchas actividades más fueron realizadas con total algarabía.

Cada experiencia vivida estaba siendo guardada en fragmentos de videos y fotografías, pero sobre todo era atesorada de forma invaluable en el corazón de los involucrados.

El fin de semana pasó lento o al menos así ellos lo sintieron. El tiempo confabuló a su favor volviéndose eterno para su disfrute, y cada minuto compartido sirvió para unirlos más.

\- ¿Nos podemos quedar otro día? – Preguntó Steph durante la cena. – Me gusta este lugar.

\- No, amor. – Contestó Kurt. – En realidad ya deberíamos habernos ido, pero hemos permanecido por más tiempo para disfrutar otro poco. Más eso significa que mañana tendremos que salir muy temprano.

La castaña colocó una mano en su frente con preocupación y se quedó en silencio. Los dos hombres la miraron intrigados y luego se vieron entre sí como buscando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi niña? – Indagó el pelinegro.

\- Si hay que salir muy temprano, voy a estar dormida… y… me voy a quedar.

Los dos sonrieron ante la inocencia de su hija. – Princesita, no te vas a quedar. Nunca te dejaríamos. Si no te has despertado todavía para esa hora, te llevaremos dormida al auto.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno… Entonces no me llamen. – Sonrió satisfecha.

Luego de comer y un par de historias, Steph estaba lista con su pijama de conejos y zanahorias.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que regresar mañana? – Preguntó ya acostada y con sus papás cada uno de un lado de la cama.

\- Sí, mi niña, lo sabes. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. Así que debemos descansar porque nos vamos temprano.

\- Ouu. – Sacó el labio inferior.

\- El próximo fin de semana podemos regresar, pero ahora es momento de dormir.

\- Está bien, papá Blaine. Te amo.

\- También te amo princesita. – Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Descansa.

\- Gracias, tú también. – Volteó hacia el otro lado. – Te amo papi. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, mi amor. Te amo mucho. – Dijo el ojiazul acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un beso.

Con Steph ya dormida, los dos se dirigieron a su habitación para terminar de empacar y poder así descansar un poco antes de partir.

\- Debimos irnos después del almuerzo. – Dijo Kurt luego de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? Nos hemos divertido mucho, y si hubiésemos salido antes no habríamos visto el hermoso atardecer ni el cielo cubierto con tantas estrellas.

\- Pero el viaje es largo y vas a llegar muy cansado.

\- En lo absoluto, estoy acostumbrado. Y si llegase a darse el remoto caso, me acuesto a dormir en cuanto esté en el departamento. Así de simple.

\- Las ventajas de ser tu propio jefe. – Le sonrió.

\- Podrías llamar al restaurante y…

\- Ni se te ocurra que voy a faltar.

\- Iba a decir que avisaras que vas a llegar un poco más tarde.

\- Oh no, no. No haré eso. Lo bueno es que no tengo el primer turno, así que puedo descansar un poco antes de ir al trabajo.

Siguieron hablando mientras empacaban, las bromas y las risas estaban presentes así como uno que otro beso robado.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo? – Indagó el ojimiel veinte minutos después.

\- Sí, ya está todo. ¿Y tú?

\- Igual. Y siendo honesto, es temprano y no tengo sueño.

\- Yo tampoco. – ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí con mi maravilloso novio, si a él no le importa. – Colocó una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de éste, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios y empezó a besarlo.

\- No… – Suspiró al separarse. – No me importa. – Volvió a unir sus bocas.

Al apartarse ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo que se pertenecían pero de una manera libre, sin ataduras ni dependencia, y al mismo tiempo siendo el uno del otro, para siempre.

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y apoyó sus frentes suavemente durante unos segundos. El de rizos acarició con cuidado el cabello castaño con una mano y lo sostuvo por la cintura con la otra.

Un beso lento se hizo presente, un beso en el que los dos se deleitaron con el suave movimiento. Minutos después fue convirtiéndose en más apasionado, profundo, pero sin dejar de ser romántico.

Pequeñas y tiernas caricias en los brazos, la espalda, el rostro y otras partes prosiguieron acompañadas de más besos y palabras de amor, transmitiéndose aquel hermoso sentimiento que existía entre ellos.

Blaine descendió hasta llegar al cuello en el que trabajó con pericia, produciendo en su novio gemidos dulces. Luego tomó una de las blancas manos y la llevó hacia su pecho, colocándola ahí con la palma abierta. – ¿Sientes eso? Tú lo provocas.

Kurt lo miró y le sonrió cariñosamente. – Tú también aceleras mi corazón. – Se inclinó para dejar una estela de besos que terminaron en dirección del órgano vital del pelinegro.

Más caricias fueron aterrizando de forma natural sobre sus respectivas anatomías, acompañadas de labios húmedos que trazaban su propio camino, envolviéndolos en la calidez del momento.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, grabando a fuego lento la expresión del otro en su rostro y el sonido de la respiración agitada. Segundos después se sonrieron y Blaine susurró palabras dulces a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro a Kurt mientras éste comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en los suaves rizos.

A paso lento fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la cama donde se dejaron caer para continuar con sus demostraciones de amor de forma libre.

Blaine comenzó a besarle el cuello, rozando cuidadosamente la piel con sus dientes, y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a los hombros por encima de la tela.

Kurt soltaba pequeños jadeos que resultaban muy seductores para él. Su respiración se agitaba y no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia, lo que el ojimiel tomó como una señal para continuar, y acarició los brazos y los costados del cuerpo mientras lo besaba entregándole todo de sí.

Observó con atención el rostro del ojiazul, el cual era el más hermoso de los poemas. Mostraba una gran dicha, no había miedo ni arrepentimiento, sólo felicidad y deseo. Y él era el afortunado de poder deleitarse con tal belleza. Le besó los labios con dulzura y le susurró al oído lo mucho que lo amaba.

Kurt lentamente fue introduciendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del moreno, sorprendiéndolo por un instante antes de dejarse llevar por el momento. Sus manos acariciaron con vehemencia todo a su paso pero manteniendo la suavidad y delicadeza en cada roce.

Blaine sabía que irían tan lejos como su amado permitiese, jamás lo presionaría a algo que no quisiera. Y aunque se detuviesen en ese instante, todo había sido simplemente perfecto. Sin embargo, el de ojos azules parecía no querer detenerse, por lo que él fue realizando la misma acción, acariciando la piel tibia, levantando la tela que la cubría y deleitándose en su sabor y textura.

Al cabo de muchos mimos y caricias, le acunó el rostro y lo besó como si el mundo estuviese a punto de desaparecer. Al separarse en medio de gemidos, lo miró a los ojos como pidiendo aprobación, a lo cual Kurt respondió mordiéndose el labio ligeramente antes de soltar un suspiro.

El moreno tomó por el filo la camiseta y la fue retirando, dejando expuesto el pálido pecho que cubrió con besos suaves y pequeñas mordidas. Ascendió por la barbilla y volvió a descender hasta llegar al cuello en donde dejó una pequeña marca a la par que sus manos tocaron cuanta piel estuvo en su camino.

Pronto lo suspiros del castaño se convirtieron en gemidos, y en un movimiento algo nervioso, retiró también la prenda superior de su amor, llenando de besos cada centímetro a su alcance. Le sonrió, y en un momento de valentía lo sujetó con fuerza y giró para quedar encima, unió sus labios y prolongó el beso tanto como fue posible.

Sus torsos cálidos y desnudos se presionaban entre sí, sus manos repartían caricias por todas partes, sintiéndose completos y unidos en más formas de las que pudiesen explicar.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo más de lo que pueda expresar. – El moreno iba a responder, pero Kurt introdujo con cuidado la lengua en su boca y lo hizo elevarse a un nivel superior. Lo tenía en cuestión de segundos suspirando, gimiendo y aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza. – Nunca había amado tanto a alguien. – Murmuró al separarse por falta de aire.

Volvieron a girar y el de ojos dorados al quedar en la parte superior esta vez, suavemente fue deslizando una pierna entre las del castaño y ambos comenzaron a moverse con un ritmo sutil. Con una mano le acunó el rostro mientras sus labios compartían besos que sabían a ambrosía y los embriagaba de amor, haciéndolos perderse por completo.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron de forma perfecta y sus caderas se balancearon con movimientos hermosamente sincronizados. Las sensaciones eran tales que tuvieron que amortiguar sus voces dentro de la boca del otro, ya que no podían ser bulliciosos.

Giraban por fracciones de tiempo, cediendo el control y marcando así su propio ritmo o dejándose llevar mientras su éxtasis crecía y sus corazones se aceleraban a pasos agigantados.

Blaine sintió un gran fuego quemándolo por dentro y por fuera, y por la manera en que su novio se arqueaba y se aferraba a él, sabía que le ocurría lo mismo. Sólo mirarlo de esa forma lo tenía al borde del orgasmo, era tan sensual, lo más hermoso y perfecto que había visto en toda su vida.

Por una fracción de tiempo se miraron fijamente. – Kurt, mi cielo. Eres mi mundo entero. – Juntó sus labios y se perdió en el calor que la dulce cavidad desprendía, exaltándole los sentidos.

El de piel nívea se quedó sin aliento, realmente estaba disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y hacían hormiguear su piel. Una lengua acarició sus labios y descendió por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, continuando lentamente su camino mucho más abajo, logrando estremecerlo.

El de rizos fue introduciendo varios dedos en el borde del pantalón del castaño y comenzó a bajarlo muy lentamente. Inesperadamente sintió el ligero temblor en las manos de éste y como su respiración se agitaba, pero no por la excitación sino porque se volvía dificultosa.

Sabía que esa era la señal de advertencia, habían llegado muy lejos y los nervios estaban haciendo su aparición. Si continuaban, no tenía idea de cómo su amado reaccionaría, aunque era muy probable que no fuese de buena manera.

Seguía sin entender lo que le ocurría, sólo tenía su teoría. Debía encontrar la ocasión ideal para hablar de ello, pero no era definitivamente el momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Besó el pálido cuello, ascendiendo hasta llegar al rostro donde presionó sus cálidos labios repetidas veces en ambas mejillas a la vez que ralentizaba sus movimientos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos detenernos. – Le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Es…Estás seguro?

\- Sí, cariño. – Le besó la frente.

Kurt ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su novio. – Gracias. – Dijo con voz suave sabiendo lo que éste había hecho. – Te amo.

\- Te amo. – Respondió y se fue acomodando hasta que quedaron de frente pero todavía manteniendo sus cuerpos entrelazados. Se inclinó un poco más y comenzó a frotar sus narices dulcemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. – Amo todo lo que hacemos y compartimos.

\- Yo también. Se siente bien y sobre todo… correcto.

El ojimiel se quedó analizando qué significaba eso. ¿Por qué podría ser incorrecto un acto puro entre dos personas que se aman? Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en el hombre maravilloso que estaba a su lado.

Muchos besos totalmente llenos de amor y entrega fueron dados durante ¿horas? O tal vez eran minutos que se sintieron imperecederos, continuando hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente y empezó a apoderarse de ellos.

El castaño no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, y fue sorprendido por la voz de su pareja, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Trata de descansar un poco.

\- Creí que estabas dormido.

\- No, sólo reposo. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Sí, seguro. – Le acarició el rostro con dos dedos, delineando cada centímetro muy lentamente. – Blaine…

\- Dime.

\- Lo que hicimos…

\- Fue más que perfecto. Espero que para ti también lo haya sido… ¿O te arrepientes?

\- No, nunca. Siempre es hermoso… aunque no podamos terminar. – Soltó el aire por la nariz de una manera que denotaba cierta frustración. – Quiero agradecerte por detenerte sin hacerme sentir mal cuando no puedo seguir avanzando. Siempre eres tan sutil.

Sé que no debe ser fácil, y sin embargo…

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Se trata de los dos en todo momento, Kurt. Es un acto íntimo que ambos debemos desear, y como mencioné antes, lo que hacemos es perfecto. Vamos a nuestro propio ritmo y los dos lo disfrutamos. Eso es todo lo que importa.

\- No hay nadie como tú en este mundo. – Le rozó los labios con el dedo, produciendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que lo hicieron suspirar.

\- Soy una persona común, simplemente te amo y quiero hacerte feliz.

\- Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado. – Hubo una pausa de casi un minuto durante el cual no dejó de acariciarle el rostro y contemplar lo plácido y dichoso que lucía.

Estaba junto al hombre que lo amaba incondicionalmente, que lo apoyaba sin necesidad de pedírselo, que se preocupaba por él y su hija, alguien maravilloso que comprendía cada uno de sus temores, aunque no los conociera a ciencia cierta. Una persona que era capaz de ver más allá de sus imperfecciones y sus fantasmas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras una lágrima traviesa corría presurosa para terminar sobre la almohada. – Sí quiero.

\- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Qué acep…? – Abrió los ojos intempestivamente y los clavó sobre los orbes azules que lo contemplaban. – ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

\- Si lo que estás pensando es en la hermosa propuesta que me hiciste ayer. – Sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a sus labios. – Entonces sí, la respuesta es sí. Me quiero casar contigo.

* * *

.

.

 ** _* Oficialmente he hecho las actualizaciones más extensas, 43 páginas repartidas en dos capítulos. Espero los hayan disfrutado y me permitan saber qué les parecieron._**

 ** _* Para quienes están en el grupo_ _Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_ _en facebook, se habrán dado cuenta que el cuarto spoiler que publiqué allí no apareció en ninguno de los dos capítulos._**

 ** _Ese es un adelanto exclusivo acerca de lo que sucederá próximamente y que está relacionado con el pasado de Blaine._**


	21. NOTA

.

* * *

 *** NOTA ***

* * *

¡Saludos Klainers!

Revisando la carpeta donde tengo mis historias, me di con la sorpresa de que habían dos archivos diferentes de los capítulos 18 y 19 de este fic: Los originales y los corregidos... Lo cual me pareció la cosa más rara del mundo ya que nunca se habían creado por separado.

Mi máquina está fallando y sospecho que tiene algún virus, tal vez esa sea la causa de los archivos dobles.

El caso es que no los vi antes, y leyendo las publicaciones tanto aquí como en FanFiction, me di cuenta que subí los originales, pero ahí no estaban todas las correcciones ni las partes que después aumenté o cambié.

Para quienes quieran leerlos completos, les comunico que ya han sido corregidos.

Mil disculpas por el inconveniente.

* * *

.

 ** _** Esta nota es para quienes leyeron cuando recién publiqué los capítulos. **_**

 ** _** Quienes lo hicieron en días posteriores, ya tuvieron las versiones corregidas y extendidas. **_**


	22. Cap 20: Mis Infinitas Ganas de Amarte

**_Saludos a todas y todos. Como muchos de ustedes saben, he tenido días bastante complicados y a eso se ha debido mi ausencia. Pero aquí sigo escribiendo, y hoy les traigo actualización doble._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes siguen fieles a pesar de los lapsos que puedan presentarse entre cada publicación._**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura, y espero sus comentarios =)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Mis Infinitas Ganas de Amarte"**

* * *

La sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro era tan grande que seguramente dolía, pero no podía importarle menos. Kurt acababa de decir que sí sería su esposo, y él era la persona más feliz del universo.

\- Amor… – Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. – ¡Te vas a casar conmigo!

\- Sí, Blaine. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposo.

\- ¡Te amo tanto! Lo abrazó y empezó a llenarlo de ósculos por todas partes, haciéndolo reír. – ¡Dijiste que sí! – Fundió finalmente sus labios en un cálido beso. – ¡El anillo! ¡Tengo que ir por el anillo!

\- Cálmate, cielo.

\- No puedo. – Su euforia era total e imposible de ocultar. – Kurt… Voy a amarte y cuidarte cada día de mi vida.

\- No tienes que cuidarme, no soy tu responsabilidad, cariño.

\- A lo que me refiero es a que voy a estar pendiente de ti siempre, y lo haré no porque seas mi responsabilidad sino por lo mucho que te amo. ¿Acaso tú no vas a hacerlo por mí?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Bueno, de eso es de lo que estaba hablando. Y me aseguraré de hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad.

\- Ya soy tan dichoso contigo, Blaine. Y te amaré con todas mis fuerzas hasta el último día de mi existencia.

El pelinegro lo envolvió entre sus brazos y frotó sus narices, sin dejar de sonreír. – Voy por el anillo. – Dijo al cabo de varios minutos y se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia su maleta y sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos.

Dame tu mano. – Susurró arrodillándose junto a la cama.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Suspiró y miró a los ojos a su novio. – Kurt, mi gran amor, mi compañero de vida, mi alma gemela. Eres más de lo que siempre había soñado, y ahora que te encontré, voy a atesorarte como lo más valioso de este mundo. Estamos formando juntos un hogar, una familia maravillosa que crecerá con el tiempo y a la que llenaremos de amor, y es por eso y muchas otras razones que nada me haría más feliz que poder llamarte mi esposo. – Exhaló suavemente y acarició la mano que estaba sosteniendo. – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Blaine, eres el hombre más espléndido del universo, y haberte conocido ha sido una de las mayores dichas que me ha dado la vida. Quiero despertar junto a ti cada mañana y caminar tomados de la mano hasta el final de nuestros días, por eso será más que un privilegio llamarte mi esposo. Te amo tanto, y sí, acepto. Me quiero casar contigo.

\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Kurt. – Abrió la caja de terciopelo y tomó el anillo de oro blanco con dos zafiros azules y uno color avellana incrustados, y lo deslizó lentamente por el pálido dedo. – Éstas, – señaló las piedras preciosas, – son un símbolo de nosotros dos y Stephanie, y la manera en que nuestros caminos estaban destinados a entrelazarse.

\- Blaine… – Se aventó con fuerza sobre su ahora prometido, fundiendo sus labios en un beso romántico.

El pelinegro se levantó y se fue acomodando en la cama, pegando su cuerpo completamente al del castaño, iniciando una sesión de besos y caricias tiernas que duró hasta que la alarma del celular sonó, indicando que era el tiempo de partir.

Durante el trayecto no dejaron de robarse miradas, susurrarse dulces palabras y regalarse sonrisas cómplices.

El castaño observaba por momentos su mano y acariciaba el anillo, sorprendido aún de la forma en que se habían presentado los acontecimientos. Cuando planificaron el fin de semana en la hacienda, nunca pensó que al regresar lo haría comprometido con el hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

Blaine era realmente todo lo que había soñado y que creyó nunca encontraría, y eso no tenía nada que ver con la parte económica ni su gran generosidad, misma que le mostró desde aquella tarde en la que lo conoció y gracias a la cual pudo darle de comer a su hija por un par de semanas cuando las cosas habían ido mal en su trabajo.

Él sólo quería alguien con quien compartir la vida, una persona que estuviese a su lado cuando se sintiera agotado, y que no le permitiese rendirse sin importar lo difícil del camino. Un hombre que lo amase a pesar de sus inseguridades y todas sus imperfecciones. Pero sobre todo, deseaba hallar a alguien que aceptase a su hija y fuese capaz de quererla.

Blaine era todo eso y mucho, mucho más, por eso se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para demostrarle su amor y hacerlo feliz en todo momento.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó una somnolienta voz desde el asiento posterior, haciéndolo abandonar sus pensamientos y sonreír ante la imagen de su niña recién despertando.

\- No, cariño, aún falta para que estemos en casa.

\- Ah… – Se frotó los ojos antes de bostezar. – Papi, buenos días. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y lo abrazó. – Buen día papá Blaine. – Repitió la acción.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Respondieron los dos hombres al unísono.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Estamos cerca de una cafetería, mi niña. – Respondió el de ojos amielados. – Ahí pararemos a desayunar.

\- ¿Y puedo pedir pan dulce?

\- Claro que sí, todo lo que quieras, pero ahora por favor, regresa a tu asiento y vuelve a ponerte el cinturón. No me gusta que vayas de pie, es peligroso, amor.

\- Está bien, papá Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y no pudo evitar el gran suspiro que se produjo junto a la sensación de calidez que siempre lo embargaba cuando observaba la interacción entre sus dos grandes amores. El pelinegro la trataba como si fuese su propia hija, y Steph lo veía como a un papá. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Preguntó en voz baja el de rizos, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de éste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estás llorando.

\- Soy tan feliz. – Ante el ceño fruncido de su pareja, sonrió y le acarició el rostro. – Son lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca fui tan feliz, y tú eres el responsable.

\- ¡Oh! – Su rostro se iluminó. – Bueno, me siento aliviado, y a la vez dichoso de saber que tienes la felicidad que mereces. Y ser yo el que contribuye a ello es maravilloso, porque te amo mucho y sólo quiero verte bien. Sin las lágrimas de preferencia, aunque sean de alegría.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Ya en el hogar Hummel, la joven pareja le daba a Steph la noticia de la boda después de que ella descubriese el anillo en la mano de su progenitor.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a casar con papá Blaine? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Así es, cariño. Nos vamos a casar.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Todavía no tenemos una fecha, – indicó el pelinegro, – pero pronto.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó emocionada dando varios saltos y luego corrió a abrazarlos. – ¿Papá Blaine va a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros?

\- Ah… Él…

\- No, mi niña. – Intervino el empresario al darse cuenta la sorpresa en el rostro de su pareja. – De hecho, nos vamos a mudar a otra casa.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy amplios. No había pensado en eso cuando aceptó, aunque era lo lógico, si se casaban debían vivir todos en el mismo lugar, y definitivamente no sería en su pequeña morada.

\- ¿Una casa nueva?

\- Así es mi princesita. Es un lugar grande y muy bonito.

\- ¿Es tu casa, papá Blaine?

\- Es nuestra. – Tomó de la mano a su prometido y le dio una cálida sonrisa junto a una mirada esperanzada. – Nuestro hogar.

El castaño lo observó pensativo por varios segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa y suspirar. – Sí, nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Y la casa ya está lista?

Blaine volteó hacia el frente. – ¿Lista? No entiendo, mi niña.

\- ¿Ya la construyeron?

\- ¡Oh! Sí, está construida.

\- ¿Entonces no es nueva? ¿O sí?

\- Lo es. Es más, el próximo fin de semana podemos ir para que la veas, y ya después escogeremos juntos todo lo que necesite.

\- ¡Genial! – Sonrió ampliamente. – Mi papá y yo fuimos una vez a ver unas casas, eran bonitas pero muy caras, y no pudimos comprarla.

\- Bueno, ahora tendrás un lugar bonito, grande y todo tuyo. Podrás jugar, correr, bailar y todo lo que te gusta hacer.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Empezó a saltar. – ¿Vamos a llevar las cosas que están aquí?

\- Si hay algo que quieras conservar, seguro, pero todo será nuevo.

\- ¿Nuevo? ¿Tendré una cama nueva?

\- Claro que sí, princesita. Una cama, un armario, una cómoda, juguetes, todo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Voy a tener cosas nuevas! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

La sonrisa del ojimiel se desvaneció al notar como Kurt se soltaba del agarre y se levantaba presuroso para dirigirse hacia la cocina, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Ahora es tiempo de descansar, todavía falta más de una hora para que tengas que alistarte para ir al jardín, así que a la cama, mi niña.

\- Pero no tengo sueño. – ¿Puedo jugar con mis muñecas?

\- Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

\- Gracias papá Blaine. – Lo abrazó y fue corriendo a su habitación.

El de cabellera rizada aprovechó para ir a ver a su prometido, encontrándolo apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Amor, ¿qué sucede? – Se acercó e intentó abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado. – ¿Kurt?

\- Esto es demasiado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Todo. No puedes sólo alterar la vida de Steph de esa manera.

\- No comprendo a qué te refieres.

\- Me he esforzado por darle todo lo que he podido, y tal vez varias de sus cosas sean de segunda mano, pero es lo que podía permitirme… Y ella parecía contenta, sin embargo, la idea de tener todo nuevo la ha emocionado tanto, y eso me ha hecho dar cuenta que…

\- Es una niña, claro que la emociona, pero no puedes olvidar que siempre has sido un papá maravilloso que ama a su hija con todas sus fuerzas y que se ha esforzado al máximo para hacerla feliz y que no le faltase nada.

\- Pero no ha sido suficiente. Y ahí estás tú de pronto, hablando de todo lo que vas a comprar, lo que le vas a dar, y lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar tu tarjeta de crédito… No es justo. – Una lágrima rodó por su pómulo derecho. – No quiero que cambie su vida tan drásticamente.

\- Kurt, mi amor, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Ambos deseamos lo mejor para nuestra hija, y si estoy en posibilidades de dárselo…

\- ¡Mierda! Ahora me siento egoísta, porque ella se merece el mundo, un mundo que siempre soñé y que nunca pude darle.

\- No llores. Se me rompe el corazón cuando te veo así. Ven aquí. – Trató de abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado, sin embargo siguió intentándolo hasta que el castaño cedió y permitió que lo sostuviese firme contra su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de éste. – Tranquilo, cariño. – Le besó el costado de la cabeza.

Lo siento. Sé que prometí que cualquier decisión acerca de lo que le daría a Steph la consultaría contigo primero, pero no pude evitar emocionarme al ver su gran sonrisa. De verdad lo lamento. Y no te preocupes, vamos a escoger juntos sólo lo que consideres conveniente.

Realmente nunca fue mi intención…

\- Ya deja de decir esas cosas que me siento peor al escucharlas.

\- Ah… Eh… Yo… Quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos porque los amo. Sé que aún te cuesta adaptarte, y voy a ir más lento, lo prometo. Intentaré no dejarme llevar y…

\- Ya no sigas. – Sollozó. – Soy un idiota.

\- No digas eso del hombre al que amo. – Trató de sonar divertido.

\- Lo lamento, Blaine. Yo…

\- Está bien, comprendo. – Le acarició la espalda suavemente de manera ascendente y descendente hasta que éste dejó de llorar y lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo mucho.

\- También te amo Kurt. Y quiero que te quede claro algo, si lo que deseas es que venga a vivir con ustedes, entonces eso será lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿Vendrías aquí?

\- Prácticamente sólo tendría que traer mis cosas, porque paso aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Blaine… – Removió la cabeza hasta quedar frente a su pareja, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo, mi cielo, y por ti lo daría todo con tal de ver siempre tu hermosa sonrisa y el brillo en tus ojos divinos. – Juntó sus labios en un beso dulce. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí. Lo siento de verdad.

\- No lo vuelvas a decir, realmente comprendo.

\- Te amo Blaine. Te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño. – Le limpió los rastros de lágrimas del rostro. – Y lo digo en serio, será lo que quieras mientras estés feliz.

\- Ambos debemos serlo.

\- Soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado.

\- Aquí no estarías bien. Steph está creciendo y…

\- ¿Qué tal su tomamos una pequeña siesta en este momento, y luego lo hablamos ya con más calma?

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

\- Por siempre.

\- Me refería a descansar. – Sonrió.

\- En todos los sentidos, siempre me quedaré a tu lado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt reconocía que estaba algo cansado, pero el viaje lo había valido, así como la larga sesión de besos que tuvo con Blaine en la mañana.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Alguien exclamó a su lado, haciéndolo voltear. – ¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

El joven sonrió y miró la hermosa pieza de oro blanco que reposaba en su dedo. – Así es.

\- ¡Kurt, eso es fantástico! ¡Felicitaciones! – Lo abrazó efusivamente.

\- ¡Gracias Lorna!

\- Tu novio debe tener una fortuna o ahorró mucho. Éste anillo es precioso y bastante caro. Se nota a simple vista. En todo caso, estoy feliz por ti, porque el chico debe adorarte para darte algo así.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a nadie acerca de su preferencia sexual, sin embargo, ahí estaba su compañera asumiendo algo y hablando con total naturalidad y tan abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un él? – Preguntó con curiosidad. – Puede ser una chica, sólo que los dos decidimos usar anillos.

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento si me equivoqué, sólo tuve el presentimiento, por eso lo dije. Así que, ¿es un él o una ella?

\- Es él, y simplemente es espléndido. – Sonrió.

\- ¡Eso es tan increíble! Estás muy enamorado, ¿cierto? Obviamente… – Rodó los ojos con simpatía. – Por algo te vas a casar.

Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos antes de que los clientes llegasen a sus áreas, y prometieron continuar la plática en el descanso.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante toda la semana el ojiazul recibió felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros, aunque también recibió miradas de desaprobación, aunque era algo que esperaba, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Era miércoles al mediodía cuando estaba atendiendo tantas mesas como le era posible, manteniendo una sonrisa amable y siendo cortés con todos, sin poder permanecer mucho tiempo con cada cliente debido a la gran afluencia.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenida a…!

\- ¡Esto no es posible! – Exclamó la mujer con una mezcla entre sorpresa y molestia, subiendo la voz más de lo necesario. – Dime que no es un anillo de compromiso.

Kurt miró a la persona sentada frente a él y suspiró. – Señora Anderson…

\- ¡Contéstame! ¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

\- Sí, lo es.

\- ¡Blaine se volvió loco!

\- Sra. Anderson, con todo respeto…

\- Kurt, te llaman en la cocina. – Interrumpió Lorna al darse cuenta de la situación incómoda. – Buenas tardes señora, yo voy a atenderla.

\- Gracias. – Susurró el chico alejándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Warren tomó tu mesa? – Preguntó una voz detrás de él segundos después, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

El ojiazul volteó, topándose con el supervisor, quien era una de las personas que mostró desagrado ante la noticia de que era gay. Sabía que iba a tener tropiezos con él en algún momento, y esa era una excusa perfecta.

\- Alguien en la cocina me llamó y…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Acabo de venir de ahí y nadie ha solicitado tu presencia. ¡Aquí no puedes hacer lo que se te ocurra, Hummel! ¡Es tu responsabilidad atender las mesas que están en tu área! Voy a hacerte un reporte, y como ya debes estar familiarizado con el reglamento, si recibes dos más, serás despedido. ¡No quiero volver a ver que algo así se repita! ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí, señor Collins.

Kurt sabía a qué se debía la actitud del hombre. No era la primera vez que alguien intercambiaba una mesa o hasta un turno, y éste no les decía nada mientras ningún cliente se quedase sin ser atendido. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba más que acatar la orden y continuar. Por nada del mundo quería perder su trabajo.

Finalmente la hora del receso llegó y el castaño estaba comiendo con su amiga.

\- ¡Es un idiota! – Exclamó la pelirroja con evidente molestia luego de revisar una notificación en su celular. – Me acaba de llegar un correo con un llamado de atención.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por una tontería. Olvídalo.

\- Fue por atender mi mesa, ¿cierto? Lo lamento tanto, Lorna. Te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa que esa señora sea una odiosa ni que Collins sea un retrógrado. Dos cretinos en un solo día es demasiado.

\- ¿Te hizo un reporte?

\- No, al menos eso espero. En el correo no menciona nada al respecto. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eso hubiese sido injusto, y… me preocupé.

\- ¡Ah! No, tranquilo. Creo que sólo es el llamado de atención.

\- Bien.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos después de eso, hasta que la chica se decidió y expuso la duda que tenía.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Amm… Sí.

\- ¿Por qué aquella mujer tiene esa actitud contigo? Luego de lo que ocurrió con ella y su esposo la semana pasada, creí que no volvería por aquí.

\- Eso esperaba, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

\- No entiendo su comportamiento.

\- Así hay personas… Pedantes.

\- Lo sé, Kurt, pero hay algo más ahí.

\- Ah…

\- Si no quieres hablar de eso, comprendo. Y estaré pendiente por si vuelve a venir.

El ojiazul estaba tan agradecido con la chica ya que no había sido más que amable desde que él llegó al restaurante, y pensó que sería agradable tener alguien más con quien hablar al respecto.

\- Ella es la madre de mi prometido. – Susurró.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No cree que soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo.

\- ¡Que se vaya a la m…!

\- Kurt, Lorna, necesito hablar con ustedes cuando terminen de almorzar.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por unos segundos al ver al dueño del local a un lado, aunque después entendieron cuál era el motivo y se apresuraron para ir al encuentro a su oficina.

El Sr. Montero los cuestionó por el informe recibido de parte de Collins y ellos contaron su versión de los hechos. Luego hizo que el supervisor se presentase y habló con los tres, dándole un llamado de atención al hombre encargado del personal y advirtiéndole que no quería volver a enterarse que tomase acciones a cabo basado en aspectos que no tuviesen nada que ver con el desenvolvimiento profesional.

"La vida personal de cada ser humano sólo le incube a sí mismo. Que no esté de acuerdo con las preferencias de alguien no le da ningún derecho a tratar de perjudicarlo". Fueron sus palabras finales antes de dejarlo salir y de felicitar a Kurt por su compromiso.

El castaño sabía que eso probablemente le traería problemas de algún modo con Collins, pero esperaba que no fuese algo grave y que pudiese manejar por su cuenta, después de todo, éste ya había sido advertido.


	23. Cap 21: La Memoria del Corazón

**_Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo que prometí._**

 ** _No he podido contestar los comentarios anteriores, pero responderé todas sus dudas y lo que gusten compartir en la siguiente actualización (incluyendo los anteriores)._**

 ** _Para ver la imagen de Connor, pueden hacerlo desde Wattpad o en el grupo en facebook "Klainer Butt3rfly Fics"_**

 ** _Sin más que acotar, prepárense para un capítulo muy emocional._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **La Memoria del Corazón"**

* * *

El timbre sonó una y otra vez hasta que el pelinegro llegó a la puerta de su departamento. Al ver por la mirilla a la persona del otro lado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca antes de abrir.

\- ¿Te comprometiste con ese muchacho?

\- ¿Hola? Sí, lo hice. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La mujer empujó la puerta y entró a paso firme como un huracán. – Eso no importa. Aquí lo trascendental es la locura que has cometido. Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, Blaine. Lo haces sólo para causarnos más molestias, ¿cierto?

\- No es ninguna broma, mamá. Y no veo cómo mi felicidad sea motivo de enojo para ustedes.

\- ¡No te puedes casar con él!

\- ¡Claro que puedo! Amo a Kurt y nadie va a impedir que sea mi esposo.

\- Es una locura, hijo. Ese muchacho y tú no tienen nada en común.

\- Si lo conocieras realmente, te darías cuenta que tanto nos parecemos. Hay muchas similitudes entre los dos, y las pocas diferencias sólo nos complementan.

\- Blaine…

\- Si no puedes alegrarte por mí, entonces no tenemos más nada de qué hablar, mamá.

\- No se trata de que no me alegre por ti sino de que me preocupas.

\- Oh, por favor. No empieces con…

\- ¿Ya le hablaste a Kurt acerca de Connor?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ese no es un tema a discusión! Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo mencionas.

\- Sabes por qué. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo.

\- ¡Kurt no se parece a él en lo absoluto!

\- Hijo, comprendo que tu pasado…

\- ¡No es así! ¡Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay! Si hay algo que debes entender es que amo a Kurt, él me ama, y vamos a casarnos.

\- Crees amarlo, pero…

\- ¡Sé muy bien lo que siento! ¡Él es mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida!

\- Lo mismo decías de Connor.

\- En esa época… pensé que… Eso ya no importa.

\- Es lo mismo que te sucede ahora. Sólo crees amar a ese chico y a su hija… Todo es un invento de tu…

\- ¡No lo es! ¡Las cosas son diferentes! ¡Él es diferente! Lo que siento es mucho más fuerte y distinto en cierta manera. Sé que Kurt es mi alma gemela, y pretendo envejecer a su lado.

\- Que él tenga una niña y ocuparte de ella, que estoy segura lo estás haciendo, es ideal para ti, porque inconscientemente es tu modo de compensar en alguna medida lo que sucedió con Ashton.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¿Por qué alguien con una hija entonces?

\- Ni siquiera lo sabía. Cuando me enteré, Kurt ya me gustaba, me sentía muy atraído por él, y fue una completa sorpresa saberlo.

\- Sólo buscas excusas para…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Vete de aquí!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Sal de mi hogar, ahora! Si sólo vas a venir a estropear mi felicidad, entonces no quiero verte.

\- ¡No me hables de esa forma! ¡Sigo siendo tu madre! Y si no te doy una bofetada por tu falta es únicamente porque entiendo lo mucho que te afectó lo de Ashton y posteriormente lo de Connor.

\- ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlos!

\- Blaine…

\- ¡Vete en este momento!

\- Cariño, tranquilízate.

\- Vienes aquí a hablar de cosas que no sabes y a remover un pasado que me hizo un gran daño y que me costó mucho superar, ¿y pides que me calme? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no quieres verme feliz?

\- Lo que más deseo es eso.

\- Entonces déjame serlo. Tengo lo que siempre había soñado, y te empeñas en destruirlo.

\- Ese joven no es para ti.

\- Ninguno lo es ni lo será. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que en el fondo no aceptas que sea gay? Porque ese es todo tu problema. Cada chico que me ha gustado, jamás fue de tu agrado, ni de papá tampoco.

\- Simplemente porque no los has sabido elegir correctamente. Pero estuvo Steve por ejemplo. Él era un buen partido. Tu padre prácticamente lo adoraba.

\- Porque era hijo de uno de sus socios. Tenía tanto o más dinero que nosotros, claro que lo adoraba. Siempre hablaba de lo grandioso que sería unir nuestros apellidos y toda una sarta de tonterías superficiales.

Para ustedes él era ideal porque los fines de semana nos invitaba a pasear en uno de sus tantos yates, los miércoles jugaba golf con papá y los jueves tenis contigo, por los caros regalos que siempre llevaba y yo rechazaba, pero que ustedes aceptaban en mi nombre bajo la excusa de no ser groseros.

Steve resultó ser como ustedes, sólo pensando en negocios, hablando de riquezas, presumiendo sus viajes por el mundo, y un largo etcétera. Cuando empecé a salir con él fue porque me gustaba mucho y la pasábamos bien, sin embargo no tardó en mostrar como era en realidad, y cada vez me decepcionaba más. Por eso duramos poco tiempo. Pero ustedes lo veían como si fuese perfecto y hubieran dado lo que sea porque siguiésemos juntos.

\- Eso no es así, estás tergiversando las cosas.

\- Mamá… Por favor. – Rodó los ojos. – Recuerdo muy bien lo mal que tomaron la noticia de que habíamos terminado. Hasta pretendían que fuese a buscarlo y le rogase que volviéramos.

Esa es la clase de persona que consideran digna de mí. Lo cual es decepcionante y molesto porque no me interesa tener un clon fusionado de mis padres como pareja. No soy como ustedes, nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré.

\- Y los culpables de eso son tus tíos que te llenaron la cabeza con sus ideas absurdas.

\- Soy inmensamente feliz por eso. La única razón por la que agradezco que ustedes siempre le hayan dado mayor prioridad a sus viajes, negocios y eventos sociales es que mis tíos decidieran hacerse cargo de mí ya que no estaban de acuerdo con que me dejaran solo en casa.

\- Nunca estuviste solo, te acompañaba todo el personal de servicio. Además, jamás nos fuimos por más de un par de semanas. Y siempre intentamos hacerte parte de los eventos, pero eras tú quien se rehusaba, y eso una vez más fue por culpa de tus tíos. En mala hora accedimos a que ellos interviniesen en tu crianza.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ellos crecí entendiendo cuales son las cosas realmente importantes en la vida, aprendí que las personas no se juzgan ni clasifican según lo que tienen o a cuantos clubes pertenecen, y una larga lista de cosas. Y es por eso que siempre tuve muy claro lo que buscaba en una pareja, desde antes incluso de comprender cuáles eran mis preferencias. Y he sido tan afortunado de haber encontrado al hombre que soñaba, y ser feliz a su lado.

\- ¿Buscabas a un interesado muerto de hambre? ¿O es que soñabas con alguien que te destruyese emocional y mentalmente, y no conforme con eso, que te quitase todo? Porque si es así, te recuerdo que ya lo tuviste a Connor.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a seguir escuchándote! Quiero que salgas en este instante de mi departamento. Y si tus únicas intenciones son las de martirizarme, y eso incluye el tratar mal a mi prometido, entonces no regreses.

\- ¿Me estás corriendo de tu vida?

\- Es tu elección, madre.

\- Es increíble que ese logre que lo prefieras antes que a tu familia.

\- Ese tiene un nombre, y él no te mandó a atormentarme, así que no lo metas en esto. Eres tú quien decidió venir a… – Cerró los ojos y realizó varias respiraciones cortas, tratando de controlarse. – Vete, por favor vete de aquí, no quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo.

Horas después Blaine daba vueltas por su departamento, no podía concentrarse en nada luego de la visita de su progenitora. A más de eso, un dolor de cabeza que no sabía en qué momento había empezado, lo tenía frotándose las sienes y la frente cada dos minutos.

Sintiendo que algo por dentro le iba a explotar si continuaba así, fue en busca de un analgésico, tomando lo más fuerte que encontró. Llamó a Kurt para indicarle que no podría ir a recogerlo al trabajo ni comería con ellos. Tal acción lo hizo sentir mal anímicamente ya que nunca había fallado a sus cenas juntos, además de que su prometido tendría que tomar el bus o el metro para regresar a casa. Lo único que agradecía de la situación es que éste ya no estuviese en la construcción de donde solía salir tarde por la noche.

Luego de disculparse y despedirse, se fue a acostar para intentar relajarse un poco, y de ser posible, dormir algo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Papi! – Exclamó feliz Stephanie cuando Kurt pasó por casa de Mercedes a recogerla.

\- Princesita. – Extendió sus brazos cuando ella brincó hacia él. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

\- También estoy bien.

\- Hola Kurt.

\- Mercedes, ¿qué tal?

\- No escuché el auto de Blaine.

\- Él no me trajo.

\- ¿Papá Blaine no vino?

\- No, cariño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba muy ocupado.

\- ¿Y va a venir después?

\- Hoy no, amor.

\- Quería ver a papá Blaine.

\- Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero mañana será. Ahora ve por tus cosas para ir a casa.

\- ¿Puedo terminar de ver la película? – Preguntó con un dejo de tristeza y soltó a su padre una vez que fue dejada en el suelo.

\- Sabes que no tienen que irse tan pronto. – Intervino la chica. – Mientras tanto tú y yo conversamos.

\- Sí, está bien.

Una vez con la niña en la habitación, los dos amigos se sentaron en el sofá con una jarra con té helado y dos vasos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Blaine? ¿Realmente tenía mucho trabajo? Porque es muy raro que no esté aquí.

\- No estoy seguro. Me llamó para decirme que no iría por mí ya que no se sentía bien.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- No creo, en la mañana que hablamos estaba muy bien. Pero algo pasó en el transcurso del día porque sonaba abatido, y puedo decir que hasta algo contrariado. Le pregunté qué ocurría, pero no quiso decirme. Sólo comentó tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza y varios pendientes que atender. Sin embargo, hay más. Lo conozco y sé que me oculta algo.

\- ¿Y tienes idea de qué pueda ser?

\- Lo que se me ocurre es que tuvo algún problema con sus padres, porque ellos son los que consiguen ponerlo de mal humor últimamente.

\- ¡Qué mal! No entiendo cuál es el problema con ellos… Blaine es tan distinto que ni siquiera parece que fuese su hijo. – Rodó los ojos. – ¿Y ya le contaste de los encuentros que has tenido con sus padres en el restaurante? ¿O de lo que te dijo su mamá aquel día en el supermercado?

\- Claro que no. Sabes muy bien que no le voy a decir, no quiero aumentar la tensión entre ellos.

\- Pero los Anderson son… Blaine debe saber que…

\- No me he quedado callado por ellos, lo hago por él. No es justo que tenga que pasar por más momentos difíciles por su culpa.

\- Tampoco es justo que tengas que soportar la idiotez de ese par.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Debes ponerlos en su sitio. Ponte firme y diles de frente sus verdades. Nadie tiene derecho a tratarte como ellos lo hacen. Si no les gusta que salgas con su hijo, pues qué mal, porque Blaine te ama. Es más, el chico adora el suelo por el que caminas. Y como padres deberían alegrarse por él. ¿Qué más quieren?

\- Alguien de su mismo círculo. Una persona con dinero e influencias que aporte algo a la familia, al apellido o a sus empresas.

\- ¡Puras tonterías! – Bufó. – Insisto, Blaine no se parece en nada a ellos, y debo decir que me alegra que sea así. Él es tan dulce, cariñoso, se preocupa genuinamente por los demás, no le importan las apariencias ni mucho menos el estatus de las personas, trata a todos con respeto y de la misma manera. Nunca lo he visto hacer distinciones de ninguna clase. Es un sol en realidad.

\- Lo es. – Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos azules brillaron. – Es el sol que me ilumina.

\- Y tú el suyo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que te mira? Es como si fueses lo más valioso del universo y él tuviese la suerte de tenerlo.

\- Oh, Mercedes.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que el chico se ilumine cada vez que te ve. Te pidió matrimonio, ¿qué más pruebas quieres de lo mucho que te ama?

\- Sé que me ama, me lo ha demostrado de tantas maneras que podría hacer toda una lista para enumerarlas. Y yo lo amo, lo amo como no pensé que fuese posible amar a alguien. Cuando deseaba encontrar a una persona para compartir mi vida, nunca imaginé que fuese a ser así. Jamás creí que se podría amar tanto.

\- Lo dice el hombre que ha hecho absolutamente todo por el amor que siente por su niña.

\- Eso es distinto. Steph es mi hija, mi sangre, parte de mí. A lo que me refiero es a amar a alguien ajeno a ti, a una persona que alguna vez fue un completo extraño y que poco a poco fue entrando en tu corazón hasta transformarse en parte trascendental de tu vida.

Cuando conocí a Blaine me quedé fascinado con su atractivo, no lo voy a negar, pero entonces me cautivó su bondad, sin embargo no imaginé que terminaría completamente enamorado de él y que me resultaría imposible ver la vida sin él.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es…

\- Lo sé, y a veces me aterra pensarlo y es cuando empiezo a levantar muros que luego caen irremediablemente al mirarlo a los ojos y ver todo lo que hay escrito en ellos.

\- Y por todas esas cosas es que debes decirle lo de sus padres.

\- Por todo eso es precisamente que no lo hago. – Bajó la mirada y apretó el anillo con la otra mano.

\- Te preocupa casarte con él o tienes miedo de alguna forma, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Pero no por él, sino por todo lo que implica. No somos de la misma clase social, él está acostumbrado a otras cosas. Sé que ha demostrado que realmente no le importa, aun así está acostumbrado a otro estilo de vida muy diferente, y debe extrañarlo aunque no lo diga.

Luego están sus familiares y la pesadilla que es lidiar con ellos, y si ahora se comportan así, cuando nos casemos no sé lo que va a pasar.

Blaine pertenece a otro mundo, y sin embargo…

\- Sin embargo parece que te olvidas que tú, Kurt Hummel, eres su mundo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Blaine estaba sentado en la cafetería de la universidad, revisaba un libro del que debía presentar un resumen al final de la semana y le faltaba poco para terminar. De pronto escuchó a alguien a su lado aclarándose la garganta._

 _\- Hola. Disculpa, ¿está ocupada esta silla?_

 _El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y se topó con los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto en toda su vida. De hecho, el chico era precioso, y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta sólo de mirarlo._

 _Su cabello marrón modernamente peinado parecía salido de un comercial, y su sonrisa no se quedaba atrás. Tenía labios carnosos ligeramente rosados por los que no le molestaría ser besado y… – Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro._

 _\- Ah… ¿Qué?_

 _\- Te pregunté si la silla estaba ocupada._

 _\- Eh… N…o. No está ocupada._

 _\- ¿Puedo? – Tomó el objeto de madera con una mano y una flamante sonrisa._

 _\- Claro._

 _\- Bien, gracias. – La separó de la mesa y sentó frente a él._

 _\- Pensé que querías la silla._

 _\- Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué llevarla lejos cuando puedo estar aquí y contemplar lo hermoso que eres? – El de ojos amielados se sonrojó, y fue gratamente sorprendido por el chico y sus halagos durante los siguientes minutos._

 _No me he presentado, – dijo al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa sexy, – y es que es difícil concentrarse en algo que no seas tú. – Soy Connor. – Extendió la mano._

 _\- Blaine._

 _\- Un nombre perfecto para un hombre perfecto._

 _El pelinegro estaba fascinado por lo directo y seguro que era el muchacho. Nunca había coqueteado con nadie tan abiertamente, y eso era algo bastante emocionante._

 _En pocos minutos ya habían intercambiado números telefónicos y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para salir en la noche._

 _Su primera cita resultó fantástica, se habían divertido mucho y se encontraban ya frente a la puerta del departamento del ojiverde._

 _\- Gracias por todo. Lo disfruté. – Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa._

 _\- No me agradezcas, yo también disfruté de tu compañía. Y debo agregar que espero se repita muy pronto._

 _\- Seguro. Eso me gustaría._

 _\- A mí también, mi hermoso chico de ojos amielados. A mí también. – Acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso._

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado y le tomó un par de minutos aclarar su mente y recordar que estaba en su departamento.

No era posible que hubiese estado soñando con su ex. Eso no había sucedido en años, y la responsable era su madre por ir a remover el pasado.

Minutos después los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, no estaba seguro si era por el dolor de cabeza que aún no desaparecía o por los analgésicos que había tomado, pero no tardó en quedarse dormido, y nuevos recuerdos se hicieron presentes a través de sueños.

 _\- Blaine, amor. – El chico de ojos verdes se acercó por detrás y lo rodeó por la cintura, dejando una estela de besos por el costado del rostro. – Ya deberías dejar eso, no has parado en todo el día._

 _\- Quiero que las cosas estén listas a tiempo y que luego no nos agarren desprevenidos._

 _\- Sabes que falta mucho para que llegue el momento. – Le besó el cuello._

 _\- Lo sé, pero como dije antes, quiero tener todo listo. – Estiró el brazo y siguió pintando la pared._

 _\- Está bien, déjame ayudarte. Pero primero… – Lo hizo girar entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. – Te amo tanto._

 _\- Yo te amo más, Connor._

El mismo patrón se repitió durante toda la noche, haciéndolo luchar contra el cansancio que sentía, pero éste era más fuerte. Y cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, otro recuerdo llegaba para atormentarlo.

 _En el consultorio médico, Blaine estaba muy nervioso. No estaba seguro de cuál era el motivo, pero desde que se había despertado en la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _\- Tranquilo, cariño. No hay razón para estar así._

 _\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y no voy a calmarme hasta que la doctora diga que está todo bien._

 _\- Así será, relájate Blaine._

 _\- Es que… No lo entiendes… – Miró con real angustia al chico de ojos verdes sentado a su lado. – No soportaría si recibiéramos un mal diagnóstico._

 _\- Deja de ser tan negativo._

 _\- No lo soy… Pero no quiero que… – Negó con la cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia un costado y se apoyó contra la suave piel expuesta, repartiendo pequeños besos. – Te amo con todo mi corazón, Ashton._

Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido, y los recuerdos no tardaron en seguir apareciendo. Y aunque trataba de luchar contra el sueño que lo embargaba, éste era más fuerte.

 _-_ _¿De qué estás hablando, Connor?_

Sus ojos se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrar a los pocos segundos.

 _-_ _No, no… No es p…posi…ble. ¡Estas mintiendo! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar a cántaros por sus mejillas._

 _\- ¿Cómo crees que podría mentir sobre esto?_

Se despertó agitado, tomándole unos segundos antes de ser vencido por el cansancio.

 _\- ¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué inventas algo tan horrible? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso, Connor? – Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente._

 _\- ¿Inventar? Es la realidad, y por mucho que duela, hay que aceptarla._

Blaine abrió los ojos y varias lágrimas descendieron sobre la almohada.

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Anderson al ver al de cabello marrón con una maleta en la mano._

 _\- No soporto más esta situación._

 _\- No entiendo._

 _\- Tú me desesperas. Se supone que deberíamos ser un apoyo para el otro, pero no es así. No sales de esa cama y te la pasas llorando todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, yo debo estar bien para ti y ser fuerte. ¿Pero qué crees, Blaine? ¡Yo también te necesito! Sin embargo, no cuento contigo, y me cansé de esto._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Ya me escuchaste._

 _\- Connor, no me dejes. Voy a tratar de poner de mi parte para estar mejor._

 _\- Espero que lo hagas, por ti. Pero yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir aquí. Luego mandaré a ver mis otras cosas, por ahora me llevo lo más importante._

 _\- Connor, por favor. Te amo._

 _\- También te amo, pero todo tiene un límite, y mi paciencia llegó al suyo._

 _\- Connor… – Las lágrimas rodaban sin clemencia por el pálido y ojeroso rostro._

 _\- Adiós Blaine._

El ojimiel se despertó gritando y muy alterado. Al lograr calmarse un poco, se fue moviendo hasta quedar en el centro de la cama y elevó las piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal, luego se abrazó a una de las almohadas y se permitió llorar furiosamente. Después de eso le resultó imposible seguir durmiendo, pero daba gracias por ello porque no quería que ningún otro recuerdo apareciera.

Al llegar la mañana, se sentía cansado, aturdido y definitivamente estaba de mal humor. La cabeza le dolía más que el día anterior, y lo que menos tenía eran ganas de ver a nadie, sin embargo se levantó de la cama para bañarse y alistarse para ir a la reunión que tenía programada.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días posteriores no fueron muy distintos, pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo lograba, era inundado de recuerdos y muchas lágrimas que sentía lo estaban dejando seco.

Luego de la ducha caliente y haberse vestido, se encontraba frente al espejo arreglándose y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lucía abatido y tenía grandes ojeras, además de que sus ojos estaban inflamados por lo mucho que había llorado. Respiró profundamente y por unos segundos pudo ver reflejada a la persona que fue en el pasado.

Era como estar mirando a ese chico triste, deprimido y sin ánimos de nada. Un Blaine completamente destrozado y que ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir viviendo.

Tomó su teléfono y revisó rápidamente las notificaciones. Tenía mensajes sin responder y llamadas sin contestar de varias personas, incluyendo a Kurt, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlas y borró todo de la pantalla principal.

Ya en su oficina trataba de contestar un correo de uno de sus clientes, más no lograba concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. De pronto escuchó a su secretaria discutiendo con alguien.

\- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar.

\- Tú no me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, traidora mal agradecida.

Segundo después su puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y dos personas ingresaron.

\- Quise detenerlo, Blaine, pero…

\- Está bien Alana, tranquila. Gracias.

La chica forzó una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

\- No te permito que vengas a mi oficina a hacer estos escándalos ni que trates mal a las personas que colaboran conmigo. – Bufó poniéndose de pie y dándole una mirada molesta al hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- Esa mujer es una…

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

\- Ella trabajó para mí durante años, y un día sólo renunció y ahora está aquí.

\- Las personas no son de tu propiedad y pueden escoger lo que desean hacer, y eso incluye laborar donde se sientan a gusto. Alana era mi secretaria, y para que lo sepas, si ella seguía en la empresa era porque yo estaba ahí. Y en la actualidad permanece conmigo. Es muy leal y una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

\- Me importa un carajo al final de cuentas. No es de lo que he venido a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

\- Regresé hoy de viaje y tu madre me ha dicho algo que… ¡Te comprometiste con ese vividor! ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, Blaine! ¡Y no lo voy a tolerar de ninguna manera!

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Soy yo el que no va a permitir que trates de interferir, papá! He tenido una semana terrible, y tú no vas a aumentar mis problemas.

\- ¡No te vas a casar con ese tipejo!

\- ¡Primero, no te permito que te expreses de esa forma de él! Y segundo, ¡hago con mi vida lo que yo quiera! ¡Estoy harto de que trates de entrometerte siempre y que pienses saber qué es lo mejor para mí! ¡Kurt es el amor de mi vida, y ni tú ni nadie va a lograr que me aparte de él ni que desista de mis planes de boda!

\- ¡No admito esta falta de respeto! – Bufó dándole una mirada desafiante. – Y te advierto de una vez que si vas a continuar con esa estupidez, quedarás fuera de…

\- ¿Del testamento? ¿De la familia? No me importa. Y la verdad, no me sorprende. Ya una vez me corriste de la empresa y me hiciste sacar con los guardias como si fuese un delincuente. Que me dejes fuera de la herencia Anderson es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te dejaré sin un centavo! ¡Ese trepador no va a gozar de mi dinero como lo hizo el arribista de Connor!

\- ¡NO LOS COMPARES!

\- ¡Son iguales! La misma clase de basura trepadora que sólo buscan el momento propicio para…

\- ¡BASTA! – Fue tomado del brazo con fuerza. – ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

\- Blaine, ¿llamo a seguridad? – Preguntó la chica asustada y él asintió.

\- ¿SEGURIDAD? ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡SUÉLTAME EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DEL INFELIZ ESE! – Se sacudió con fuerza y le dio una bofetada antes de ser tomado de ambos brazos por otras personas.

¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN? – Inquirió al ver a los guardias. – ¡HE ESTADO RODEADO DE PUROS TRAIDORES!

Y TÚ, – volteó a ver al pelinegro, – NO ERES MÁS QUE UN IDIOTA DEL QUE TODOS SE APROVECHAN, Y COMO SI FUERA POCO, ERES UN MAL HIJO. – Gritó mientras era sacado de la oficina. – POR ESO CONNOR TE DEJÓ. MERECÍAS LO QUE TE HIZO Y TODO LO QUE TE SUCEDIÓ… Y EL NOVIO ESE QUE TIENES, TE HARÁ LO MISMO.

Blaine soltó el aire retenido y de pronto sintió que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, así que se sentó en el suelo ayudado por su secretaria, y empezó a llorar.


	24. Cap 22: Desasosiego

_*** Veronica Rucci**_ ¡Gracias por el recibimiento!

Jajaja, tú lo has dicho, los padres de Blaine se llevan el título a los padres del año. Hay que mandarles a hacer placas conmemorativas jajaja.

¡Oh sí! El secreto de Blaine es muy grande, y cuando se descubra, puede cambiarlo todo.

Ya sé, Connor es precioso :P

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Muchas gracias amiga!

Sí, tiene a los mejores padres del mundo ¬¬

Llegará un punto en el que ambos tendrán que sincerarse si no quieren que las cosas se vayan a pique.

 _ *** D'Criss VM**_ ¡Muchas gracias Verónica! Saludos desde Ecuador.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Así es! Blaine tiene que contarle lo que sucede, antes de que Kurt se entere por otro lado.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9**_ Jajajajaja mátenla, jajaja. Quieres exterminar a todos los que te caen mal xD

Los Anderson son personas de mentalidad muy estrecha, y no pueden ver la felicidad que Kurt le da a su hijo y lo enamorado que ambos están.

Lorna es una buena persona, al igual que el Sr. Montero. El tirano es el supervisor, pero Kurt tiene quien lo defienda.

El pasado de Blaine se va a ir conociendo poco a poco en cada capítulo, pero no falta mucho para que todo sea develado.

Ashton es la historia más dolorosa y dura que Blaine ha vivido, y también se sabrá pronto acerca de ella.

Besitos Mauro, y no, no te odio, Connor está hermoso jeje.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Lamentablemente Blaine tiene esos padres "tan maravillosos" ¬¬ y les están complicando la vida tanto a él como a Kurt.

Lo que le sucedió a Blaine fue muy fuerte, por eso una vez que logró superarlo, no volvió a tocar el tema con nadie.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Sí, pobre. Que padres le tocaron =(

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ ¡Sí! Toda una montaña rusa de emociones.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Triste pero cierto. Existen personas a las que les importa más el dinero y las cosas superfluas, y lo realmente escencial lo dejan de lado.

A Blaine no le interesa esa herencia. Siempre se ha esforzado por conseguir las cosas por él mismo, y no necesita un centavo de sus padres.

Ambos deben hablar, aunque no es nada fácil lo que ocultan.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ El padre de Blaine es el peor :O

 _ *** LetyBL** _ Los padres de Blaine no van a dejar de interferir hasta lograr separarlo de Kurt.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Su historia completa se sabrá dentro de poco, y será impactante.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Sí, Kurt ha encontrado personas buenas en el camino =)

Los padres de Blaine no comprenden que está feliz.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"Desasosiego"**

* * *

.

\- Hola Artie. – Saludó al ingresar al almacén.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Qué gusto verte!

\- ¿Cómo te va?

\- Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. A pesar de la crisis económica, el negocio se mantiene en pie.

\- Me alegra que sea así. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo? No te había visto en un par de semanas. ¿Cómo está Steph?

\- Ella está muy bien. Se quedó con Mercedes en el parque.

\- Qué bueno… Pero no me respondiste todo lo que pregunté, lo que quiere decir que las cosas no van bien contigo. ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? – Lo miró extrañado.

\- Algo pasa con Blaine.

\- ¿Pelearon?

\- No.

\- ¿Está enojado?

\- No…

\- ¿Resentido? ¿Dolido?

\- Ese es el punto. No sé lo que le ocurre. Me ha estado ignorando desde hace varios días. Lo último que supe de él fue cuando me dijo que no iría por mí al trabajo ni a comer con nosotros.

\- Mmm… Eso es raro. ¿A qué se debió?

\- Supuestamente por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no ha respondido ni uno solo de mis mensajes, es más, ni siquiera los ha leído. Tampoco contesta mis llamadas.

\- Tal vez está enfermo.

\- No lo creo. Llamé a su oficina y su secretaria me dijo que si ha estado yendo a trabajar.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… Es muy extraña la situación.

\- Lo es. Nunca antes me había ignorado.

\- Detén esos pensamientos ahí, Kurt. Él te ama demasiado.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- No necesitas hacerlo. Te conozco y sé que estás vacilando. Y la verdad no me explico por qué, ya que Blaine te ha demostrado de todas las formas posibles cuán enamorado está de ti y lo mucho que quiere a Steph.

Sí, admito que es raro que se haya estado comportando de esa manera, pero debe existir una muy buena razón para ello. No tengo la menor duda.

\- ¿Y si se arrepintió y no sabe cómo decírmelo?

\- ¿Arrepentirse de qué?

\- Me pidió matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

\- El fin de semana.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Fue muy romántico, y acepté. – Respondió con añoranza.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico, Kurt! ¿Y así te atreves a pensar que…? – Rodó los ojos. – Es más que definitivo que le sucede algo que tal vez lo ha tenido muy atareado, o quizá algún problema con sus padres y…

\- ¡Eso es! – Llevó una mano hacia su boca. – Su mamá sabe que estamos comprometidos… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella debió reclamarle y armarle algún escándalo seguramente.

\- Él es tan diferente a sus padres que me cuesta creer a veces que sea un Anderson.

\- A mí igual, Artie. – Suspiró pesadamente. – ¿Estaría bien si voy a verlo a su departamento?

\- Claro, te necesita en este momento. Si tuvo un enfrentamiento con sus progenitores, lo más probable es que esté abatido.

\- ¿Y si quiere estar solo? Quizá por eso no me responde.

\- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

\- Tienes razón. – Soltó el aire retenido. – Voy a ir a buscarlo. Gracias por escucharme, y por el consejo.

\- No hay de qué. Para eso son los amigos. Y felicitaciones por tu compromiso.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió genuinamente y salió del local.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba frente a la computadora intentando distraerse, los días sin dormir más el enfrentamiento con su padre lo tenían con los nervios destrozados. Y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que su madre no dejaba de llamarlo insistentemente por teléfono, al punto que había decidido apagar su dispositivo.

Incluso Mercedes lo había llamado para preguntarle qué le sucedía, y terminaron discutiendo.

Lo que más deseaba era estar solo para tratar de ordenar sus ideas, aunque también luchaba con los recuerdos que lo rondaban y que se sentían demasiado vívidos, como si estuviese atravesando por cada situación nuevamente.

El timbre sonó, y realizó una mueca. No quería ver a nadie, así que decidió ignorarlo con la esperanza de que quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta principal se fuese de inmediato.

Sin embargo, la insistencia era tal que terminó levantándose de su cómoda y acolchada silla. Caminó con paso firme y sin observar por la mirilla, simplemente abrió la puerta decidido a enviar lejos a la persona que estaba perturbándolo.

\- Blaine. – Pronunció el chico casi en un susurro. Lo observó detenidamente y se sintió mal por la imagen frente a sus ojos. Era tan obvio que algo le sucedía al pelinegro, empezando por su aspecto cansado y las marcadas ojeras que desmejoraban su rostro. Los ojos avellana estaban carentes de ese brillo que los caracterizaban, luciendo bastante hinchados y rojos. No podía negar de ninguna forma que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Respondió secamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- He estado muy preocupado por ti.

\- Bien, ya me viste. Ahora te puedes marchar por donde viniste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me escuchaste. Vete.

\- Pe…Pero… Blaine… ¿Por qué me tratas así?

\- Quiero estar solo.

\- Comprendo, pero no tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera. Si quieres que me vaya, sólo…

\- Es lo que te dije, Kurt. Vete… Por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te arrepentiste?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Estábamos tan bien, pasamos un fin de semana maravilloso, me pediste matrimonio y acepté. Y de pronto comenzaste a actuar de forma extraña. Faltaste a nuestra cena familiar, te dedicaste a ignorarme durante días, y ahora me tratas así. ¿Es acaso tu manera de romper nuestro compromiso?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería? – Espetó bastante molesto. – He vuelto a enfrentar a mis padres por ti para que ahora vengas a preguntar tal barbarie.

\- Lamento que tuvieses que pasar por algo así por mi culpa. Ellos nunca van a aceptarme.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado su opinión.

\- Te ves tan mal. Si hubiese alguna manera de ayudarte a…

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, estoy y estaré siempre a tu lado.

\- ¡Lo único que quiero es que te vayas! – Subió el tono de la voz. – ¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo?

Kurt realizó una respiración profunda antes de morderse el labio y bajar la mirada. – Sí, comprendo. No ha sido mi intención molestarte. Como mencioné antes, estaba muy preocupado por ti… pero, ya que no me quieres aquí, me voy.

Steph te manda saludos. No ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Te extraña mucho. – Al terminar de decirlo, se arrepintió de inmediato al notar el gesto de molestia que tiñó el rostro de su prometido.

\- Eso se llama jugar sucio, Hummel.

El corazón del castaño se estrujó, y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le ocurría a Blaine, pero su comportamiento le dolía terriblemente.

\- Yo… Yo… Sólo te… Olvídalo. – Negó con la cabeza y luchó contra las lágrimas que batallaban por formarse en sus ojos. – Tal vez fue un error comprometernos, porque antes de eso todo estaba bien entre nosotros. – Llevó su mano derecha lentamente hacia donde reposaba el anillo, y lo deslizó hasta retirarlo por completo.

\- ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

\- No sé si las cosas volverán a ser como antes, pero al menos espero que se compongan de algún modo ahora que he roto nuestro compromiso.

\- ¡No has roto nada! ¡No lo acepto! Son asuntos personales los que me tienen así. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo!

\- Se supone que deberías confiar en mí, y resolver juntos lo que sea que esté pasando, pero lo que haces es dejarme fuera.

\- Kurt, no estoy de ánimos para esto.

El castaño extendió el brazo y abrió la mano con el anillo en ella. – Tómalo, es lo mejor.

\- Te dije que no.

\- No lo quiero. – Se deslizó por un costado e ingresó al lugar, depositando la pieza de metal sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol.

\- ¡Ponte el anillo! – Exigió y lo tomó del brazo.

\- No, y no puedes obligarme.

\- Kurt.

\- Suéltame.

\- Bien. Pero no regreses por aquí.

\- No lo haré. – Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla antes de que estuviese fuera del departamento, y eso desarmó por completo al pelinegro. Si algo le dolía era ver sufrir al hombre al que amaba.

\- Kurt, lo lamento. – Llevó una mano hacia el rostro de éste, acariciándolo suavemente.

\- ¡No me toques! Tú y yo ya no somos nada, y no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme.

\- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¿Primero terminas el compromiso y ahora concluyes nuestra relación?

Sin decir una palabra, el ojiazul removió el brazo hasta soltarse del agarre, y salió del lugar apresuradamente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo que terminaron? – Preguntó Mercedes totalmente sorprendida.

\- Tal como lo escuchaste. Así sucedieron las cosas. – Respondió el joven padre, con la mirada triste y el rostro desencajado.

\- Más bien, tú rompiste con él.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera después de que se portó de esa forma y me echó de allí?

\- Te pidió que lo dejases solo.

\- Eso hice.

\- Pero no significa que es lo que él quería en realidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Varias veces le dijiste lo mismo cuando atravesabas por situaciones difíciles, y a pesar de todo, él jamás te dejó, mucho menos dio por terminado el noviazgo. Siempre se mantuvo a tu lado demostrándote su amor y apoyo.

\- Si tu intención es hacerme sentir peor, Mercedes, lo estás logrando.

\- Reconozco que Blaine no estuvo bien en su proceder, pero tú no actuaste mejor que él. Es obvio por lo que me contaste que estaba atravesando por un mal momento, y tú sólo te fuiste dejándolo solo.

\- ¿Qué querías? Rayos, ¿ahora soy el villano de la película?

\- No he dicho eso, Kurt. Sólo trato de…

\- Papi. – La pequeña castaña apareció y él se limpió el rostro de inmediato.

\- Princesita, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te levantaste?

\- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá Blaine? Lo extraño mucho.

Los afligidos orbes azules se posaron lentamente sobre su amiga, quien estaba sentada a su lado. – Por eso no quería que le dijese papá. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar? – Susurró.

\- Él está muy ocupado, cariño. – Intervino la chica. – Tiene mucho trabajo.

\- Pero quiero verlo.

\- En cuanto tenga menos cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso?

\- No lo sé, Steph. Pero por ahora, vuelve a la cama que ya es tarde.

Tras batallar con la pequeña para que se quedase dormida, los dos amigos continuaron con su charla hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron y Kurt no lograba concentrarse como era debido. Ya había tenido varios problemas con los clientes por tal razón, y hasta había recibido un reporte.

Lorna trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, incluso se había hecho cargo de varias de sus mesas, pero no se daba abasto para hacer tanto como deseaba.

\- Kurt, ignoro lo que te está pasando, pero tienes que poner de tu parte. – Le dijo preocupada durante la hora del almuerzo. – No des motivos para que Collins te llame la atención nuevamente. Ya te advirtió que si recibía una queja más de algún cliente, hablaría directamente con el Sr. Montero.

\- Ah… Sí, yo…

\- El Sr. Montero es todo lo bueno que quieras, pero si hay algo que no le gusta es que no realicemos bien nuestro trabajo. Es muy estricto al respecto.

\- Lo sé. Y voy a poner más empeño. Gracias.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Lorna.

\- Realmente me preocupa verte tan distraído y triste.

\- Ah… – El castaño había estado esperando que Blaine lo fuese a buscar, por lo menos que lo llamase para aclarar las cosas, pero no había sucedido, y eso lo tenía abatido. Aunque también rondaba por su cabeza la plática que tuvo con Mercedes, y una parte suya le decía que debía ser él quien fuese al departamento o a la oficina de éste para hablar, más no se decidía a hacerlo.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – Chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del chico hasta que éste reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Qué te ocurre? Te volviste a perder en tus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento. Estoy…

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡No tienes el anillo puesto! ¿Rompieron el compromiso?

El ojiazul observó su dedo desnudo y respiró profundamente. – Sí. – Respondió con melancolía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No estoy seguro de nada en este momento.

\- ¡Oh! – Lo tomó de la mano. – Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

\- Gracias. Aunque lo dudo.

\- Según lo que me has contado, ustedes estaban muy enamorados y eran inmensamente felices juntos. Ni siquiera tenías que decirlo, irradiabas dicha por cada poro de tu cuerpo. – Suspiró. – A veces hay problemas y malos entendidos, es normal en toda relación, pero cuando dos personas se aman tato como ustedes, siempre encuentran la forma de solucionar las cosas.

\- No sé si quiero que todo se solucione. Tal vez esto fue lo mejor.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu suegra acaba de llegar, y se sentó en tu área.

\- No puedo ni quiero verla. Por ninguna razón deseo hablar con ella.

\- Yo te cubro.

\- Gracias. No tienes idea lo mucho que significa esto para mí.

\- Para eso son los amigos. – Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La semana se había vuelto eterna, y finalmente era viernes por la noche. Stephanie dormía luego de haber estado llorando y preguntando sin cesar por el pelinegro. Su niña estaba tan triste, y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para remediarlo, lo cual partía su corazón.

Se estaba terminando de vestir después de una larga ducha fría durante la cual se permitió llorar inconsolablemente. Realmente lo necesitaba ya que había estado conteniendo todo lo que sentía hasta ese momento.

Frotando su rostro se dirigió hacia la cocina para calentar el té que había dejado preparado antes de entrar al baño. Lo bebía muy lentamente, sintiendo como aquel líquido caliente rodaba por su garganta. Tomó la taza con ambas manos y respiró profundamente, llenándose con el agradable aroma.

El timbre sonó, lo cual lo sorprendió debido a que era tarde. Caminó a toda prisa, pensando en que a Mercedes podía haberle ocurrido algo grave para ir a esa hora a buscarlo, porque era imposible que alguien más estuviese ahí.

Abrió la puerta y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Era como si se hubiese petrificado ya que no podía moverse. Parpadeó un par de veces sólo para comprobar que no se trataba de una alucinación.

Frente a él se encontraba la persona por la que había estado sufriendo, pero resultaba difícil reconocerla. Aquel hombre lucía muy demacrado y extremadamente delgado, como si no hubiese estado alimentándose durante mucho tiempo. Sus hermosos ojos a penas si se distinguían debido a lo inflamados que estaban. Rastros secos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, tenía la nariz roja y el cabello totalmente despeinado y descuidado.

\- Blaine… – Susurró con nostalgia.

\- Kurt. – Musitó con dificultad, como si la garganta le doliese, y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas.

El empresario no dijo nada, sólo lo observó por unos segundos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

El castaño frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando sintió la forma en la que éste temblaba de pies a cabeza. Soltó el aire retenido, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero los dos seguían aferrados al cuerpo del otro, Blaine lloraba copiosamente mientras que a él las lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro pero se mantenía en silencio.

\- Te amo. – Logró articular con dificultad el ojimiel.

\- También te amo.

No había sido su intención responder, no porque no lo amase, sino por lo dolido que estaba. Pero las palabras brotaron solas, como si su boca y su cerebro no tuviesen conexión alguna.

\- ¿Todavía me amas?

\- Sí, Blaine. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Se maldijo internamente. Otra vez sus labios hicieron de las suyas y pronunciaron lo que él sentía, pero que no quería decir. Estaba increíblemente asustado y tenía el corazón roto, aunque era evidente que el hombre entre sus brazos se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

\- ¿Terminamos? ¿Realmente rompiste conmigo?

\- No lo sé… Todavía duele la forma en la que me trataste.

\- Lo lamento tanto. Me comporté como un completo idiota. Te necesitaba conmigo, y sin embargo te alejé.

 _"Varias veces le dijiste lo mismo cuando atravesabas por situaciones difíciles, y a pesar de todo, él jamás te dejó, mucho menos dio por terminado el noviazgo. Siempre se mantuvo a tu lado demostrándote su amor y apoyo"._

 _"Es obvio por lo que me contaste que estaba atravesando por un mal momento, y tú sólo te fuiste dejándolo solo"._

Las palabras de Mercedes no podían haber escogido otro momento para golpearlo.

\- No debí irme. Debí insistir. – Susurró con voz quebrada.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, Kurt. Después de cómo te traté, era lo mejor.

\- Me necesitabas, y no estuve para ti.

\- Aún te necesito. Estoy en medio de una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar.

El de ojos como el cielo supo de inmediato que Blaine se refería a lo que le estaba ocurriendo y que lo llevó a alejarse. Sea lo fuera aquello, era obvio que se trataba de algo muy grave.

\- Debemos hablar. – El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, y él lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo como éste entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, acción que no pudo rechazar. Definitivamente su cuerpo había decidido actuar por voluntad propia. – Vamos a mi habitación. – Cerró la puerta principal de la casa, y ambos caminaron en dirección del dormitorio.

Una vez ahí, se miraron de frente y Blaine le acarició el rostro ante de unir sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Kurt retrocedió y pronunció un muy firme "no".

\- Te amo, y te extrañado tanto.

\- Eso no significa que puedes aparecerte en mi casa y besarme como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- Siéntate. Vamos a hablar.

Durante la siguiente hora ambos expusieron sus corazones, aunque hubo ciertos detalles que el pelinegro prefirió callar. No podía ni quería recordar más. Sentía que si otra remembranza se hacía presente, literalmente perdería la razón.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué, Blaine?

\- ¿Seguimos juntos?

El castaño suspiró y miró hacia un costado. Amaba al hombre que estaba a su lado, pero seguir en una relación con él se sentía como algo demasiado complicado. Ellos eran de mundos diferentes, y ahora más que nunca le quedaba claro.

\- Sí.

¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Un momento! ¿Quién rayos dijo eso? Con todo el dolor que le producía admitirlo, su respuesta era no, ellos no podían ni debían continuar con ese noviazgo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Todavía eres mi prometido?

 _No. No, Blaine… No puedo… Tus padres nunca lo van a aceptar, y no quiero que te hagan sufrir otra vez, ni tampoco quiero más problemas con ellos. Tú y yo no tenemos que estar juntos porque somos de distintas sociedades, hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros y…_

\- Sí, estamos juntos, y continuamos comprometidos.

Su cerebro y su cuerpo definitivamente no estaban en el mismo canal funcionando, pero debía conseguir que lo hicieran porque… Sintió los cálidos labios del ojimiel sobre los suyos, y aunque su mente gritaba que no correspondiera y pusiera fin a esa relación, sus labios ya estaban moviéndose al ritmo que tanto le gustaba.

Con un suspiro se dio por vencido. Era inútil luchar contra lo que sentía. Sabía que el camino sería largo y probablemente tortuoso, pero confiaba tanto en el amor que Blaine sentía por él y en la relación que ambos habían construido poco a poco, que por una vez en su vida decidió arriesgarse y jugarse el todo por el todo.

\- Esto es tuyo. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras revisaba uno de sus bolsillos, sacando la banda plateada con los tres zafiros incrustados. Tomó la mano de Kurt y la besó milímetro a milímetro antes de deslizar el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. – Nunca más vuelvas a quitártelo. – Sonó como una súplica.

El castaño cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo como si el mundo estuviese a punto de dejar de existir.

Luego de una larga sesión de besos, la pareja había caído rendida por todo el agotamiento mental y emocional, más Kurt fue despertado intempestivamente.

Blaine sollozaba en sus sueños y decía cosas sin sentido. Al menos para él no las tenían.

Estaba realmente preocupado, era obvio que su pareja estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, pues no dejaba de retorcerse en la cama y varias lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por su rostro.

Lo movió con cuidado hasta lograr despertarlo, y se vio sorprendido cuando éste se aferró a él temblando.

\- Tranquilo, fue sólo un mal sueño. – Repitió varias veces mientras le acariciaba la espalda hasta que lo sintió relajarse.

\- No fue un sueño. – Sollozó el empresario empezando a dormirse, lo cual sembró una gran interrogante en Hummel.

De algún modo fue hilvanando las cosas y llegó a la conclusión que esa pesadilla estaba relacionada a lo que su amado le había contado. Pero, ¿qué era eso tan terrible de que prefería no volver a recordar?

No estaba seguro si quería saber o no, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que ayudaría al amor de su vida a superarlo. Cuando éste le dijo horas atrás que en el pasado hubo un punto en el que estuvo tan deprimido que no quería seguir viviendo, se había asustado mucho, porque eso no sonaba a su Blaine. El hombre del que estaba enamorado era alegre, optimista, siempre positivo. Ignoraba qué cosa tan mala pudo ocurrirle para haberlo tenido en ese estado, pero daba gracias porque hubiese superado aquella etapa, ya que de no ser así, quizá no lo tendría a su lado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al imaginarse a Blaine muerto, y sacudió la cabeza casi violentamente para alejar tan terribles pensamientos. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos para tratar de descansar.

A pesar de sus intentos, no pudo volver a dormir luego de lo ocurrido, sólo quería por un instante olvidarse de todo y perderse en ese momento en el que volvía a sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos.

Durante toda la noche la situación se repitió. Blaine tuvo pesadillas y se despertó agitado o sollozando, y sólo logrando relajarse al notar la presencia de su pareja a su lado.

Ahora Kurt comprendía el porqué de las ojeras y lo demacrado que éste lucía. Estaba seguro que el mismo patrón se había estado suscitando cada noche durante todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente la calma pareció llegar al ojimiel porque durante el siguiente par de horas no volvió a agitarse en sus sueños.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El castaño fue despertando, aunque se sentía extenuado después de la noche difícil que pasaron. Sin embargo, sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, lo hizo sonreír.

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que su visión fue aclarándose y pudo contemplar frente a él ese rostro que le fascinaba, que aunque demacrado, lucía extrañamente mejor que en la noche anterior. – Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Más tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

\- Cansado.

\- Lamento no haberte dejado dormir bien.

\- Amor, descuida. – Le acunó el rostro con una mano. – Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

\- Kurt…

\- Esas pesadillas que estás teniendo…

\- Son culpa de mi madre. – Frunció el ceño. – Ella estuvo removiendo mi pasado, y desde ese momento por alguna razón no he dejado de sentirme mal y tener esos sueños.

\- El pasado es eso, pasado. No puede tocarte, no puede regresar, no puede volver a dañarte. El único poder que tiene es el que tú le das. De ti depende si influye en tu presente y afecta tu futuro.

Una corriente lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que eran las mismas palabras que Blaine siempre le decía. Y ahora comprendía que no había nada más cierto que eso. El pasado no podía volver, era él quien evocaba los recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos que le hacían mal y que no lo dejaban avanzar.

Lo mismo estaba sucediendo con su prometido, y no iba a permitir que eso continuara. Ambos tenían derecho a rehacer sus vidas y dejar atrás cualquier cosa por la que hubiesen atravesado.

El mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era deshacerse de los recuerdos, sobre todo cuando estos lastimaban tanto. Pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y se amaban profundamente. Quizá para muchos podía sonar a cuento de hadas, sin embargo, estaba seguro que el amor de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para juntos lograr superarlo todo.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Como forma de agradecimiento a toda la cantidad de follows y favoritos que he estado recibiendo, les dejo dos pequeños adelantos._**

 *** Spoiler 1:**

Estar así con Blaine era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. No se trataba de alguien usándolo ni aprovechándose de las circunstancias. Era un acto realizado por amor con el hombre que lo amaba y adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, y que se lo demostraba cada día.

 *** ღ ***

 *** Spoiler 2:**

Si a Kurt le hubiesen preguntado en el pasado por el momento que estaba viviendo, simplemente habría dicho que jamás sucedería. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado junto a su prometido, con las manos entrelazadas, robándose besos mientras planificaban y revisaban los detalles para su boda.

 **ღ**

 ** _¡Gracias por el apoyo!_**


	25. Cap 23: El Calor de Su Corazón

**_* Veronica Rucci_** Kurt se arrebató y le dejó su anillo, pero al final lograron solucionar de algún modo sus problemas.

Eso es definitivo, se deben una larga y honesta charla.

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Sí! ¡Otra vez están juntos! Pero todavía tienen que hablar.

 ** _* Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán_** Muchas emociones encontradas... Terminaron, pero su amor es más fuerte y nuevamente están juntos *-*

Ya me imagino a tu familia =D A todos nos ha pasado jeje.

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Han pasado por diferentes circunstancias, y vienen más en camino. Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _* Adri Botero_** Me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo.

¡Gracias! Los mejores deseos para ti y tus seres queridos.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Yay! \\(^-^)/

Kurt se dejó levar, pero todo ha quedado solucionado entre ellos.

Definitivamente ambos deben encontrar el momento para hablar de todo aquello que los atormenta.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Cada vez son más emociones. ¡Gracias! Deseo que este año esté lleno de bendiciones para ti y los tuyos.

 ** _* Camy Gonzalez_** Toda historia necesita de algo de drama.  
Las cosas se complicaron, pero supieron superarlas, y cada obstáculo que se presenta sólo los está fortaleciendo.

 ** _* robinnxc_** Los dos estaban actuando mal, pero al final reaccionaron y se dieron otra oportunidad.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Eso es correcto, los dos tienen demasiado equipaje con el que están cargando y deben soltarlo antes de que se vuelva más pesado.

Los padres de Blaine no piensan detenerse hasta que logren separarlos.

Sí, se casan. Se aman y merecen ser felices juntos.

¡Muchas gracias Olga! Lo mejor para ti y los tuyos en este nuevo año. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional a través de cada una de las historias.

 ** _* Jeny_** Así es, deben hablar y ser sinceros.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** Jejeje, aquí otro capítulo.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine_** Las cosas se complicaron entre ellos, pero al final lograron resolverlo todo.

Los padres de Blaine son peor que un dolor de estómago =S

Estamos a nada de que se descubra todo sobre Ashton y el ex esposo de Blaine. Por lo pronto aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Jejeje, yay... ¡Ya estás en Wattpad! Besitos.

 ** _* ari_cr_** Me alegra que te guste tanto y te haya llegado de esa forma. Gracias por comentar =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"El Calor de Su Corazón"**

* * *

.

Blaine besaba el cuello y acariciaba con amor y devoción la anatomía de su prometido, la cual estaba expuesta casi en su totalidad, salvo por el ajustado boxer que cargaba y que dejaba ver claramente lo excitado que éste se encontraba.

\- Eres tan hermoso... divino... Y sabes tan bien. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos.

\- Te amo tanto. - Respondió entre suspiros el castaño.

\- Te amo... mi vida, mi cielo, mi mundo, mi todo. - Siguió besando la blanca piel, descendiendo hacia la clavícula.

 _Es Blaine... Todo está bien... No pienses en nada más... Ahora somos sólo los dos... Eso es lo único que importa... Él te ama y tú lo amas... Disfrútalo._

Kurt comenzó a devolver las caricias, su toque era suave y cargado de amor, poniendo al ojimiel a suspirar.

Sintió como la última prenda que lo cubría iba siendo muy lentamente deslizada hacia abajo, y cerró los ojos.

 _"¡Oh sí! ¡Sí, Kurt! Eres increíble... Se siente tan bien."_

Los ojos azules se abrieron y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Observó al hombre que lo trataba con cuidados y dulzura, y que no dejaba de pronunciar palabras llenas de amor en medio de cada beso y caricia que ofrecía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de todo.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- Mi amor. - Ascendió y lo besó en los labios dulcemente. - Eres lo más grandioso que la vida me ha dado.

El castaño miró aquellos orbes como oro líquido tan llenos de amor... Le acarició el rostro y se obligó a seguir adelante.

 _"- Fue una experiencia magnífica, Kurt. Hacerlo contigo siempre es más que increíble. Simplemente eres maravilloso. - El hombre se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda mientras el ojiazul se vestía torpemente. - Aquí tienes lo que acordamos. - Le entregó un sobre manila que éste tomó de inmediato y abrió para revisar. - El dinero está completo, pero si quieres puedes contarlo._

 _\- No... Está b-bien. G-Gra...cias._

 _\- A ti, precioso. Cuando necesites más, sabes dónde encontrarme."_

\- Kurt, amor... Kurt, ¿qué sucede?

El castaño empujó con gran fuerza a su prometido, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo, y luego reaccionó asustado. - Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Si querías que me detuviera...

\- No... No es lo que piensas. De verdad lo lamento. Blaine yo...

\- Deberíamos vestirnos. - Se levantó de la cama con el semblante serio y empezó a recoger su ropa.

Fue en ese momento que el ojiazul se dio cuenta que su boxer estaba al nivel de sus rodillas mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba completamente desnudo. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a ese punto? No tenía la menor idea, pero sabía que no había sido nada bueno que se pusiera así. ¡Malditos recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz! Se acomodó su prenda lo más rápido que pudo con las manos temblorosas y le dio una mirada fugaz al hombre que estaba de espalda frente a él.

\- Blaine, perdóname... ¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?

\- No importa.

\- Sé que tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo, y...

\- No estoy enojado, estoy preocupado, mucho en realidad. - Se dio la vuelta, abrochando su pantalón. - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Empezaste a decirme que no te tocase, de hecho fue una súplica, y después me empujaste.

\- Lo siento. - Buscó el cobertor y se tapó.

Blaine se acercó y se sentó en la cama, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt, y notó que estaba temblando.

\- Siempre he tenido la teoría de que te pones nervioso porque tu primera vez no fue buena, y aquella experiencia es la que te frena. Pero después de lo que acaba de pasar, ya no creo que ese sea el motivo. Hay algo más detrás de tu comportamiento, y no puedes negarlo.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Deja de disculparte.

\- Realmente lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien, entiendo. Pero ahora te pido que me cuentes lo que ocurre.

\- Hice cosas horribles en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con tu miedo a intimar?

\- No soy digno de ti, Blaine.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así, Kurt.

\- No estoy limpio.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Lo siento mucho. - Elevó las piernas hacia el pecho y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. - No te merezco.

\- Te amo. Y no importa qué, voy a estar a tu lado. Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

\- No estoy seguro de eso.

\- ¿Estás dudando de mí?

\- No, nunca podría... Pero hay cosas que son tan graves que... - Cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué cosas son esas? - Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cabeza. - Confía en mí, por favor. Puedo ayudarte a superarlo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Kurt...

\- Hay cosas que uno prefiere no mencionar... Como tú con lo de tus pesadillas. Me pediste que no te preguntara al respecto porque te hacía mucho daño tan siquiera recordarlo. Dijiste que en algún momento cuando te sintieses listo, me contarías. Bueno, es exactamente igual... No puedo ni quiero hablar de ello porque es algo que me lastima.

Blaine lo miró de una forma que decía "entiendo perfectamente". - No volveré a indagar, no es mi intención presionarte. Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí para ti y siempre lo haré.

\- Tengo miedo que dejes de amarme.

\- Nunca va a suceder.

\- Eso piensas ahora... Pero cuando sepas... - Se mordió el labio.

\- Ponme a prueba.

\- ¿Me abrazas?

\- Entonces no me dirás.

\- No ahora... Lo haré, lo prometo... Sólo necesito...

\- Entiendo. - Se acercó más y lo envolvió en sus brazos. - Te amo. Siempre será así.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Estoy tan feliz de que te hayan ascendido. Lo mereces Mercedes.

\- Gracias Kurt. Pero hay algo malo con eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mi horario va a cambiar a partir del lunes, así que ya no voy a poder recoger a Steph a la salida del jardín y tenerla aquí hasta que regreses.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo hagas. Has sido maravillosa todo este tiempo. No tienes idea cuán agradecido estoy por todo tu apoyo y ayuda. Estoy consciente que no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti.

\- De algún modo habrías encontrado el modo, porque no eres la clase de persona que se da por vencida. Y si a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que harías cualquier cosa por tu hermosa niña. Eres excepcional Kurt Hummel.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. - Se inclinó y la abrazó. - Has hecho más de lo que puedas imaginar, y no sólo conmigo sino también con Steph. Y no estoy hablando sólo de llevarla y traerla o cuidarla, sino de todo el amor que le has dado, por escucharla, por aconsejarla... ¡Es tanto lo que te debo!

\- Sabes que te adoro al igual que a mi pequeña traviesa.

La plática se extendió hasta que mencionaron a Blaine, y Kurt suspiró.

\- Él es la persona más buena de este mundo.

\- Es un gran ser humano, eso es definitivo. Tienes un novio extraordinario.

\- Lo sé. A veces pienso que es demasiado bueno. Y no creo merecerlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices semejante cosa? Eres una de las personas más maravillosas de éste mundo. Si alguien merece un novio amoroso, preocupado y que esté dispuesto a bajarle cada estrella del cielo, ese eres tú. ¡No te atrevas a decir que no lo mereces!

\- Temo que voy a perderlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tiene lógica alguna, él te ama profunda e incondicionalmente.

\- Cuando sepa lo de Franko... va a dejarme.

\- ¿Vas a decirle?

\- No quisiera, pero cada vez me resulta más difícil callar. Los recuerdos me están volviendo loco, y eso nos está afectando... Blaine ha sido muy comprensivo con mi silencio, más no podemos continuar de esa forma.

\- Has estado bien durante mucho, ¿qué cambió? ¿Qué removió el pasado?

\- Supongo que las circunstancias. Cuando queremos intimar, los recuerdos se hacen presentes y echan todo a perder. Ya lo he arruinado muchas veces y él ha sido bueno conmigo, nunca me ha reprochado, al contrario, ha sido muy amoroso y siempre me ha dicho que iremos a mi ritmo... Pero no sé si haya algún ritmo al que pueda ir... No al menos con este secreto que me está matando por dentro... No me siento limpio ni digno.

\- ¿Crees que contándole la verdad ese sentimiento va a cambiar?

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero espero que el peso que siento sobre mis hombros se desvanezca. Si Blaine no me odia luego de saberlo, podré mirarlo a los ojos, besarlo y amarlo con toda la libertad que deseo. No sé si entiendes lo que digo, pero...

\- Lo hago. Debe ser difícil saber que al hombre al que amas y con el que vas a casarte le ocultas algo, que aunque es parte de tu pasado, te marcó mucho y te hizo daño. Pero si puedes quitarte de encima ese peso, siendo completamente honesto, entonces podrás respirar tranquilo y tu alma estará aliviada.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que sucede y lo que quiero.

\- No puedo predecir la forma en la que vaya a reaccionar Blaine cuando lo sepa, pero él te ama mucho, y creo que entenderá las circunstancias que te llevaron a eso. Tal vez se enoje al comienzo, pero al final va a comprender... Amas a tu hija con todo tu corazón, y lo que hiciste fue por ella.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Era temprano cuando Kurt despertó, revolviéndose ligeramente entre las sábanas y gimiendo tan suavemente como un susurro. Al estirarse sintió como unos brazos lo sostenían, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta tener en su campo de visión a la razón de su felicidad: Blaine Anderson.

Era simplemente perfecto despertar a su lado y poder observarlo mientras todavía éste descansaba. Siempre tan hermoso con sus largas pestañas acariciándole la piel, y una tranquilidad absoluta pintada en su rostro. Lo hacía sentir cálido, seguro, amado, aun cuando estuviese dormido.

La vida le había enseñado que no todas las personas eran interesadas, no todas buscan la manera de sacar provecho a cambio de la ayuda que brindan, algunas lo hacen incluso sin esperar tan siquiera un gracias. Alguien que estaba dentro de ese grupo era sin duda alguna el divino hombre que yacía a su lado, él jamás le había pedido nada como pago por todo lo que hacía, ya sea por él o por su hija. Se sentía más que afortunado de haberlo encontrado, de amarlo y ser correspondido.

Sonrió y se acomodó más cerca del cuerpo de su prometido, trazó con sus dedos aquel rostro que le fascinaba, y depositó un pequeño beso sobre los suaves y carnosos labios, suspirando sin poder evitarlo. ¡Qué maravilla sería si todos los días fuesen así, sin problemas, sin recuerdos, sin nada que empeñase esa felicidad!

Sabía que los dos todavía lidiaban con sus propios fantasmas del pasado. Blaine seguía teniendo pesadillas, y cuando despertaba agitado, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor inmenso, sin embargo éstas se presentaban cada vez con menor frecuencia, lo cual significaba algo bueno. Por su parte, él estaba controlando mejor los recuerdos de aquella etapa de su vida. Ansiaba el día en que estos no fuesen más fuertes que él, pero mientras eso sucedía, tenía a un hombre bueno a su lado, apoyándolo y repitiéndole sin cesar que jamás dejaría de amarlo, sin importar lo difícil o perturbador de su pasado.

Sintió unos cálidos labios besándole la mejilla, y volvió a sonreír. - Buenos días, mi amor.

\- Siempre serán más que buenos mientras despierte a tu lado. - Frotó su nariz en el blanco cuello, suspirando y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta.

Una sesión de besos dio comienzo, terminando con suaves caricias y una infinidad de palabras románticas.

Sin lugar a dudas, amaba esos momentos en que sólo eran ellos y el mundo dejaba de existir. - Te amo tanto Blaine.

\- Te amo más todavía. - Lo miró con adoración. - Me parece mentira que tú y Steph se hayan mudado aquí conmigo. Pellízcame para saber que no es un sueño.

\- Tengo una mejor forma de demostrártelo. - Empezó a besarlo con suavidad, profundizando paulatinamente, deleitándose con el gemido que el pelinegro dejó escapar.

\- Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca.

\- No estás dormido, ésta es la realidad.

\- Una realidad en la que aceptaste finalmente vivir conmigo, y es la más hermosa de todas. - Le acarició el rostro con ternura. - Vuélveme a decir porqué lo hiciste.

\- Porque te amo, y deseo estar a tu lado tanto como sea posible.

\- Kurt... No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. Aún me siento como si estuviese flotando en una nube... Tan sólo ayer estábamos en tu casa almorzando, y en la noche éste se convirtió oficialmente en su hogar. - Suspiró. - Tenemos que desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas.

\- Ya lo haremos. Hay tiempo. - Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Todo estuvo delicioso. - Dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina con los platos. - Gracias, amor.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. No soy un experto, pero siempre es un placer preparar algo de comer para las personas que amas. Y se siente bien saber que lo aprecian.

El pelinegro depositó los platos en el lavadero y rodeó por la cintura a su prometido, dándole varios besos a lo largo del cuello. - Siempre voy a agradecer cualquier cosa que hagas para mí. Ahora déjame ayudarte.

Estaban terminando de secar los platos, y cuando Kurt se disponía a guardarlos, al intentar abrir la puerta de la repisa, la manija se quedó en su mano.

\- ¡No es posible! He cambiado esta cosa tres veces ya.

\- La madera está muy vieja y gastada, ya no tiene en donde encajar sin que se vuelva a salir.

El castaño le dio varios golpes con el puño a la puerta, ante el asombro de Blaine. - Vamos, ábrete. - Seguía golpeando.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ésta es la forma de abrirla cuando la manija se sale... ¡Por fin! - Exclamó cuando tuvo acceso a la repisa, y colocó unos platos. Cuando iba a poner los que faltaban, la madera donde reposaban se venció. El ojimiel alcanzó a coger unos, pero los otros cayeron al suelo. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Voy por la escoba.

\- Gracias. - Negó con la cabeza. - Mañana voy a tener que ir a buscar al amigo de Artie que hace éstas cosas para que venga a repararlas. Debí hacerlo antes, pero he estado ocupado.

\- Kurt, amor. - Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la mesa, en donde ambos se sentaron. - No tiene sentido que mandes a arreglar esa repisa.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, está vieja. En cualquier momento se caen las otras cosas.

\- Entiendo eso, a lo que me refiero es a que no tienes por qué seguir aquí. Te lo he propuesto en muchas ocasiones, múdense conmigo al departamento. Será hasta que nos casemos nada más y nos vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

\- Blaine, ya hemos hablado de eso y...

\- Y no entiendo tu negativa. Prácticamente vivimos juntos. Pasamos todo el tiempo posible en el hogar del otro, incluso me he quedado a dormir aquí más veces de las que puedo contar, y de igual forma ustedes han pasado la noche en el departamento en muchas ocasiones.

¿Para qué vas a gastar dinero haciendo reparaciones? Sabes que éste lugar no es apto para ustedes.

\- Hemos vivido aquí por varios años, y nos la hemos arreglado.

\- Lo sé mi amor, pero, ¿por qué continuar aquí cuando pueden estar más cómodos y sin privaciones? ¿Qué necesidad tienen de quedarse? Te amo Kurt, y amo a nuestra hija. Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ustedes, y estoy en posibilidades de ofrecérselos. Además de que así podremos estar juntos más tiempo sin tener que pensar en el traslado y los horarios.

\- Blaine, has hecho tanto por nosotros ya. Tienes un mes saliendo antes de tu oficina sólo para recoger a Steph y traerla a casa hasta que mi horario termina.

\- Es mi hija, me hace feliz poder compartir con ella tantos momentos.

\- Eres divino... Pero...

\- No hay peros... Sólo di la palabra y te ayudo a empacar de inmediato.

Kurt suspiró y lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos. - Te amo, y deseo estar a tu lado tanto como sea posible.

\- ¿Eso significa...?

\- Sí, nos mudamos contigo.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Jamás podría bromear con esto.

\- Amor... - Se levantó y se aproximó a él velozmente, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos. - ¡Gracias!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, todo lo contra... - Fue callado por un beso romántico. - Al separarse sonrió y le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. - Sólo tengo una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Voy a ayudar con los gastos.

\- No es...

\- Sin negativas. No acepto mudarme si no puedo contribuir. Como pareja los dos debemos hacernos cargo de las cosas... Responsabilidades compartidas, eso es lo justo. Cuando me quedé sin empleo, me ayudaste y corriste con los pagos y demás, pero ahora estoy bien, y de ninguna forma voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú te encargas de todo.

\- Si es la única forma en la que te vas a mudar, acepto, compartiremos gastos.

Horas después estaban acostando a Steph en la que una vez fuese la habitación de invitados, y ahora sería para ella.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre?

\- Hasta que Kurt y yo nos casemos, mi niña. Luego nos mudaremos a la casa.

\- ¡Oh! - Sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron. - ¿Ya está lista?

\- Todavía no, pero pronto.

\- Bueno. - Sonrió. - Me gusta estar aquí.

\- Y a mí me encanta verte aquí. Te amo princesita. - Se inclinó y le besó la frente.

\- Te amo papi Blaine.

Al salir de la habitación observó a Kurt en medio de la sala, luciendo pensativo. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. - Sonrió. - Muy bien.

\- ¿Quieres desempacar?

\- Estoy cansado. Prefiero ir a la cama.

\- Seguro, entonces vamos. - Lo tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Una vez acostados, el pelinegro lo abrazó y el ojiazul empezó a besarlo. En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban suspirando y gimiendo.

\- Blaineee... - Dijo al sentir la humedad en su cuello.

\- ¿Agotado como para un poco de...?

\- No estoy tan cansado. - Capturó sus labios y profundizó el beso.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes y la ropa empezó a desaparecer hasta que sólo quedaron los boxers. El ojimiel lo miró buscando permiso, y éste asintió. No tardaron mucho en estar despojados, portando sólo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ambos se permitieron contemplar al otro por primera vez. Había fascinación en sus miradas, pero sobre todo mucho amor. Los besos comenzaron, acompañados de toques suaves.

Blaine sabía que probablemente no llegarían muy lejos, pero estar en ese punto era tan perfecto. Kurt parecía estar tranquilo y disfrutándolo. Y por el tiempo que durase, se aseguraría de que fuese inolvidable.

Para el castaño estar así con su novio era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. No se trataba de alguien usándolo ni aprovechándose de las circunstancias. Era un acto realizado por amor, con el hombre que lo amaba y adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, y que se lo demostraba cada día.

Las caricias se volvieron más íntimas y el momento se volvió eterno, permitiéndoles a los dos amantes entregarse en cuerpo y alma, demostrándose lo mucho que significaban para el otro y el lugar que ocupaban en sus respectivos corazones.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Si a Kurt le hubiesen preguntado en el pasado por el momento que estaba viviendo, simplemente habría dicho que jamás sucedería. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado junto a su prometido, con las manos entrelazadas, robándose besos mientras planificaban y revisaban los detalles para su boda.

Steph estaba sentada en otro de los muebles, dibujando mientras cantaba feliz. Amaba tanto verla así.

\- ¿Qué te parece éste? - Preguntó Blaine, mostrándole un catálogo en la tableta.

\- No quiero nada elaborado. Si nos fuésemos a casar en este momento, sólo necesitaría a mis amigos. No necesito una gran boda, es suficiente saber que compartiremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Eso es muy dulce, y estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor será poder llamarte mi esposo. Y no, tampoco necesito una ceremonia gigante, pero sí quiero que sea algo hermoso.

\- No tengo palabras... No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

\- Dos meses. - Suspiró con emoción. - Sólo dos meses y estaremos casados.

\- Blaine... Es un sueño.

\- Tú eres mi sueño.


	26. Cap 24: Pequeños Pasos, Grandes Cambios

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Gracias amiga! Así es, esos recuerdos lo atormentan y hasta que no logre superarlos no encontrará la paz que necesita.

Siii, su relación avanza.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ ¡Muchas gracias Nicol! Sí, van avanzando en una buena dirección, aunque les falta camino por recorrer.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Se vienen cosas fuertes. Correcto, ambos deben enfrentar aquello que todavía los ata a su pasado y superarlo juntos.

Me alegra que te guste tanto y te mantenga atrapada. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos y abrazos.

 _ *** Saul Contreras Lastirii**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

 _ *** Samantha Carmona**_ De nada, gracias a ti por leer.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon** _ Estamos a nada que se descubra su pasado.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Sí, Kurt ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

Blaine es un sol y ama mucho a su prometido. ¡Yay! Habrá boda Klaine.

 _ *** heart15oreo**_ ¿Por qué crees eso?

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Ellos se preparan para la boda también.

Hay varias cosas que ambos deben dejar en claro para que puedan seguir adelante, aunque ninguno de los dos se siente listo para dar ese paso.

 _ *** ari_cr**_ Me da gusto que te haya envuelto esta historia.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Ellos se aman y aunque todavía hay situaciones que necesitan ser solucionadas, están venciendo juntos los obstáculos.

¡Oh sí! Mercedes ha sido una gran amiga y siempre ha estado apoyando a Kurt de forma incondicional.

Franko... No te va a caer nada bien cuando sepas quien es y qué hizo.

Lo que Kurt hizo fue muy difícil, aunque fue por su hija.

Jajajaja no, para nada, pero es importante el misterio xD

Blaine adora a su Kurt, eso es más claro que el agua.

El lugar donde Kurt vivía necesitaba muchas reparaciones. Lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptar mudarse con su pareja.

Ay no, ¿cómo cree? A caso los tiraste a propósito. Jajajajaja desgraciado jajajajaja. Qué bueno que te compensara, espero hayas tomado mucho helado jajaja

Sí, Kurt está cediendo y ahora vivirán juntos *-*

Steph ama a Blaine mucho, él se ha ganado a pulso ese lugar en su corazón.

Jajajajajaja, están avanzando y amándose que es lo importante. Jajaja, el klex es vida xD

Síiii, están a nada de casarse =)

Me da gusto que sea así. Ya se sabrá... paciencia, serán revelaciones fuertes.

 _ *** 1D-Larry-Ziam**_ Jeje, por suerte Blaine es muy comprensivo.

Kurt está logrando vencer sus inseguridades =)

 _ *** LetyBL**_ ¡Gracias Lety! En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirán muchas cosas.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_ ** Hay muchas dificultades latentes, pero están aprendiendo a solucionarlas juntos.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ Sí, se van a casar, y están muy emocionados.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Kurt tiene un pasado que lo atormenta.

Las cosas entre ellos están muy bien. Tienen sus altibajos, pero van por buen camino.

 _ *** Grody10**_ Pronto se sabrá lo que ocurrió con los dos en el pasado.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24 y 24 páginas de ésta historia para ustedes. Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"** **Pequeños Pasos, Grandes Cambios"**

* * *

.

Blaine besaba lentamente la espalda de su prometido, quien yacía boca bajo en la cama con una sonrisa dibujada dulcemente en su rostro.

\- Hermoso… Tan hermoso. – Seguía dejando rastros húmedos en cada milímetro de la piel expuesta. Al llegar al hombro se detuvo y suspiró. – Te amo Kurt... Todavía sigo pensando que es un sueño que ahora vivan aquí conmigo.

\- Para mí sigue siendo un sueño haberte conocido. Te amo tanto.

\- No vayas a trabajar hoy, y yo tampoco voy a la oficina.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- Sí puedes. – Sonrió y llevó sus labios hacia el pálido cuello, arrancándole suspiros y varios sonidos a su pareja. – Quédate conmigo aquí en la cama y amémonos de todas las formas posibles.

\- Me encantaría, pero debo ir al restaurante, lo sabes.

\- Lo único que sé es que podrías estar aquí a mi lado pero prefieres estar de pie todo el día atendiendo y soportando a toda clase de personas.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente. – No se trata de que prefiera eso que a ti, pero tengo que…

\- No debes ni tienes por qué hacerlo… Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces.

\- Y por esa misma razón deberías haber comprendido mi postura al respecto. Además, lo que hago no es malo y a mí me gusta.

\- Nunca dije que fuese algo malo. Es un trabajo digno y honrado.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres que lo deje entonces?

\- Estoy consciente que tienes un jefe bueno y justo, y tus compañeros son agradables, pero es cansado y en realidad no lo necesitas.

\- Blaine, no voy a dejar de trabajar para quedarme en casa a realizar las labores domésticas. – Dijo en un tono acusatorio. – No es que me moleste, hago todo lo que se necesite y me llena de alegría saber que Steph y tú están bien atendidos, pero una cosa es que tú y yo nos hayamos repartido las obligaciones y otra que quieras que yo me haga cargo de todo.

Siempre fui un niño mimado y jamás hice nada, ni siquiera lavaba el vaso en donde tomaba jugo, pero eso cambió debido a las circunstancias y tuve que aprender para desenvolverme por mí mismo. Claro que Vane y yo trabajábamos juntos hasta que ella no pudo más y tuve que encargarme de todo, así que sé hacerlo pero también sé lo que implica.

Respeto mucho a las personas que realizan esa actividad a diario por decisión propia, pero no es lo que quiero.

\- Dime cuántas veces te he pedido que hagas eso… Menciona una sola ocasión en la que yo haya dicho Kurt quiero que dejes de trabajar para que te quedes haciendo las cosas de la casa.

\- Ahh… Nunca… pero…

\- No pretendo que renuncies para que realices los quehaceres sino para que te dediques a ti.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, quiero que hagas todo lo que necesites para que estés bien y feliz.

\- Estoy bien y soy muy feliz.

\- Hay cosas que anhelas amor, por ejemplo estar más tiempo con Steph, y es algo que podrías hacer si dejas el restaurante.

\- Bueno, admito que eso es tentador.

\- Piénsalo cariño. Hace unos días me dijiste que aunque el horario que tienes ahora es mucho mejor que el de antes, Steph está creciendo y necesita más atención y cuidados.

\- Durante toda la mañana ella está en el jardín, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer en ese tiempo?

\- Deseo que vayas a la universidad, que obtengas tu título en Publicidad o lo que sea que te guste ahora, y cuando trabajes en el futuro quiero que sea en lo que te apasiona, no en lo que te ves obligado a aceptar porque necesitas el dinero. Esa época ya pasó y no va a regresar.

Recuerdo que tu sueño era tener tu propia agencia publicitaria, aunque pienso que primero debes trabajar en una para que obtengas experiencia, y si luego todavía la quieres, voy a ayudarte a…

\- Blaine, escúchame… Te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo, pero definitivamente no voy a ir a la universidad.

\- ¿Por qué? Debes estudiar y…

\- Y dejar de ser un don nadie… Entiendo. Ahora que nos vamos a casar tengo que obtener un título. ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Ir a una escuela de etiqueta? ¿O contratarás a alguien que venga a darme clases privadas?

\- ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Lo único que intento es… – Rodó los ojos. – A veces no te comprendo. Era normal cuando estabas lleno de dudas antes, pero a estas alturas de nuestra relación, no tiene ningún sentido.

Te amo con todo mi corazón, Kurt. Eres mi vida entera y jamás he tratado de cambiarte. Me fascinas tal y como eres y creo que te lo he demostrado siempre, así que no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. – Dijo con un tono muy serio que hizo estremecer al castaño.

\- ¿Te enojaste? – Se reprochó mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

\- Honestamente, sí.

\- Blaine…

\- Ya no sé qué hacer para que dejes de lado tus inseguridades. Dime qué necesitas para que termines de aceptar o asimilar que todo lo que te ofrezco es por amor. Y tampoco pienso cambiarte ni esclavizarte. – Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Kurt estaba tan consciente de que todo lo que su prometido decía era cierto, y aun así no podía evitar que sus temores salieran a flote, ahora en menor proporción que antes, pero todavía estaban ahí causándole problemas.

En completo silencio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha fría y tratar de despejar su mente.

Apoyó su frente contra los helados kerámicos mientras el agua lo recorría por completo. No podía creer que su día hubiese empezado entre besos y sonrisas y de pronto todo se hubiese puesto de cabeza por su culpa… otra vez.

Siempre sus temores terminaban siendo más fuertes que él por mucho que intentaba dominarlos. Sabía que Blaine lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin embargo todo lo que había vivido seguía anclándolo y no le permitía ser libre.

Al salir de la ducha ya no había nadie en la habitación, así que empezó a arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Cuando terminó fue a buscar a Steph para prepararla y llevarla al jardín, sorprendiéndose al ver a su pareja con ella cepillándole el cabello mientras conversaban. La niña giró contenta para tomar un lazo de la cama y sonrió al ver al ojiazul en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Papi! – Corrió hacia él. – ¡Buenos días!

\- Mi princesa hermosa. – La abrazó y llenó de besos. – Es temprano y ya estás lista.

\- Sí, papá Blaine me ayudó.

\- Nos queda bastante tiempo antes de irnos.

\- Papi Blaine me va a llevar al parque y después al jardín.

\- ¡Oh! E-Está bien.

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- No creo que pueda. – Intervino el pelinegro. – Tiene que irse a su trabajo.

Kurt sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y sus ojos viajaron de su hija a su prometido, quien lucía molesto, luego de regreso a la pequeña. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar, amor?

\- Papá Blaine dijo que comeríamos en ese lugar bonito que queda frente al parque.

\- Bien, entonces ya me voy. Diviértete mucho. – Le besó la frente.

\- Pero, ¿no vas a ir con nosotros?

\- No, cariño. Me tengo que ir en éste momento.

\- Ah… – Hizo un puchero. – ¿Estás seguro?

\- Así es, amor.

\- Recoge tus cosas mi niña para poder irnos. Recuerda que debemos dejar a Kurt primero.

\- Está bien, papá Blaine.

El ojiazul la bajó y se acercó a su pareja – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Cómo que me deben dejar primero?

\- Siempre te llevo al trabajo.

\- ¡Ah no! Ustedes se van al parque, y yo tengo un bus que tomar.

\- ¿El bus? ¡No te vas a ir en…!

\- Tengo años movilizándome en bus o en metro, y es lo que haré.

\- Estoy lista. – Los tomó de las manos – Vamos. – Les dio su más brillante sonrisa, esa que les derretía el corazón.

\- No puedo ir con ustedes, Steph.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque voy por un camino distinto. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo mi princesa. – Se agachó y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente. – Ten un lindo día, y se una buena niña.

\- Sí, papi. Cuídate y que todo te vaya muy bien.

\- Gracias amor. Igual a ti.

Blaine observaba la escena en silencio, ese era un momento padre-hija que sabía siempre sería único y especial. Ellos dos habían estado solos siendo la compañía del otro durante varios años. Era parte de su rutina y una forma de demostrarse cuanto se amaban y preocupaban el uno por el otro.

\- ¿Me cuentas una historia en la noche?

\- Por supuesto, cariño. – Le sonrió. – Hasta luego. – Dijo en un tono serio al ojimiel.

\- Adiós. – Respondió de la misma manera y con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, no. Así no. – Protestó Steph. – Ustedes siempre se besan para despedirse. – Aprovechó que los tenía tomados de la mano para unírselas.

\- Que te vaya bien, Blaine.

\- A ti igual.

\- El beso, falta el beso. – Empezó a empujarlos con entusiasmo.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos y apenas rozaron sus labios.

\- Oh, por favor… Eso no fue un beso. – Protestó con las manos en la cintura.

\- Steph, ya me tengo que ir.

\- Pero papá… – Empezó a halarlo. – Tienen que despedirse bien…

\- Steph, basta. – Dijo en un tono serio.

\- Perdón – Bajó la cabeza.

Kurt clavó sus ojos como dagas en el pelinegro, luego suspiró y se agachó para tomar por la barbilla a su hija. – Amor, mírame. Es tarde y me tengo que ir. Comprendes eso, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Lamento haberte hablado así. Te amo mucho, con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca lo olvides. – Empezó a darle besos por el rostro hasta que la hizo reír.

\- Te amo papito. – Lo abrazó y él correspondió la acción de inmediato.

El castaño se levantó y salió de la habitación, y el de ojos pardos fue tras él, dándole alcance en el pasillo y tomándolo del brazo.

\- No te puedes ir así.

\- Es tarde, suéltame por favor.

\- Al menos déjame llevarte.

\- Ya te dije que voy a tomar el bus.

\- No seas tan necio.

\- Y tú no uses a Steph para tus propósitos.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Llevarla a comer y al parque antes de ir al jardín y hacer énfasis en que yo no puedo acompañarlos… Me quedó muy claro lo que intentabas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces explícamelo porque no tengo idea.

\- Por favor. – Se soltó del agarre y se dio la vuelta, acelerando el paso.

\- Kurt, no quiero que salgas en ese estado.

\- ¿Temes que me pase algo y te vayas a quedar con el cargo de consciencia?

\- Eres imposible. – Bufó y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la niña.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Todo el día había sido complicado, varios clientes difíciles se presentaron en el restaurante, y el supervisor le había llamado la atención por equivocarse al tomar un par de órdenes.

Se acababa de sentar dispuesto a pedir su almuerzo cuando alguien gritó "cliente en el área de Hummel".

Resopló y se puso de pie, trató de relajarse y con una sonrisa en su rostro salió del área de descanso que había en la cocina.

\- Buenas tardes. Bienvenido a… ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a comer. Estaba con un cliente cerca, y como me desocupé a esta hora, pensé en almorzar de una vez.

\- Entiendo. – Respiró profundamente. – Aquí está el menú.

\- Gracias. – Tomó la cartilla y empezó a revisarla.

\- ¿No podías haber pensado en otra forma de hacerme sentir mal?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabes bien lo que haces. Viniste con toda intención.

\- Sólo vine a almorzar. No tenía idea de que ibas a atenderme.

\- Deja de fingir.

\- No entiendo por qué continúas a la defensiva y me atacas como si te hubiese hecho algo.

\- Baja la voz o vete de aquí, me vas a causar problemas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no es casualidad que haya venido. Sí estuve con un cliente pero después de eso conduje por casi una hora sólo para verte porque quería hablar contigo para tratar de solucionar lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Pero me doy cuenta que fui un idiota porque es obvio que no te interesa. – Se puso de pie y arrojó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Algún problema, señor? – Una voz masculina que provino de un costado del ojiazul se hizo presente, dando paso a un hombre muy bien vestido y de una presencia sobria. – Mi nombre es Fred Collins y soy el administrador del restaurante.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos al identificar al sujeto como el que le hacía la vida imposible a su pareja. – No, todo está bien, pero ya me voy.

\- Oh no, por favor. No puede retirarse sin haberse deleitado con uno de nuestros exclusivos platos.

\- He perdido el apetito.

\- Puedo asignarle otra mesa con una persona muy competente para que lo atienda, y le garantizo una gratificación por el mal momento que ha pasado, la cual será descontada de tu pago. – Susurró la última parte para que sólo Kurt escuchase.

\- He dicho que no. Y mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con el servicio que ofrecen.

\- Pero si yo vi que…

El pelinegro le dio una mirada fúrica antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Kurt fue tras él, siendo detenido por su jefe.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Debo hablar con él.

\- ¿Y crees que un hombre de su clase va a detenerse para escuchar a alguien como tú? Lo que vas a hacer es regresar a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

\- Tengo que ir…

\- El único lugar al que vas a ir es a la cocina que es a donde perteneces.

El castaño sostenía la puerta viendo a su pareja dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento exclusivo para los clientes del local. – Pe-pero…

\- Si no te mueves en éste momento voy a darte tu último reporte, y sabes bien lo que eso significa.

Observó al hombre que tenía un gesto amenazador y luego a su prometido, quien caminaba a paso veloz. Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección de la cocina.

El de cabellera oscura iba mascullando maldiciones mientras avanzaba hacia su auto, arrepentido de haber ido a buscar al castaño. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

\- Por favor no te vayas.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que hablemos.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Kurt. Debo volver a mi oficina y estoy muy lejos.

\- Sólo unos minutos. No puedo seguir así. No quiero.

\- ¿Y qué rayos es lo que quieres? – Gruñó. – Mejor regresa a tu tan preciado trabajo.

\- Probablemente me despidieron ya.

\- ¿Porque no me quedé a comer? ¡Eso es absurdo!

\- No, porque salí a buscarte aun cuando me advirtieron que no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así? Tu puesto es importante para ti.

\- Tú eres más importante.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora entiendo. Supongo que estarás contento de que ya no tengo un empleo. Eso es lo que pretendías cuando viniste, después de todo.

\- ¿Vas a empezar? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo? Cada vez estás más…

\- ¿Insoportable? ¿Imposible? Esa fue la palabra que usaste en la mañana. Me he dado cuenta que…

\- ¡Kurt, basta!

\- ¿Para qué continuar con esto? Es obvio que estás cansado de mí.

\- No lo estoy. Lo que me pone mal es el hecho de creer que vamos avanzando, y cuando estoy seguro que he logrado entenderte y traspasar tus muros, vuelves a desconcertarme con tus actitudes.

\- Lo lamento. Yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad lamentas?

\- Que a pesar de que te amo mucho Blaine, a veces creo que esto no funcionará a largo plazo. ¿Sabes? Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya de tu departamento y…

\- Es tu departamento ahora, es nuestro hogar. Aunque al parecer no lo consideras así ya que ante cada situación complicada que se presenta tomas la decisión de irte. Me desespera no saber qué sucede contigo. Trato y trato de comprender, y soy muy paciente, pero tú…

\- Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me pasa. Sé que me amas, estoy consciente de lo bueno que eres, y confío en ti, pero algo dentro de esta cabeza tonta no termina de asimilarlo.

Lo intentó de verdad, te lo juro, y por lapsos de tiempo estoy bien, estoy tranquilo y me siento muy feliz a tu lado, pero cuando empiezo a relajarme mucho y me doy cuenta que estoy disfrutando la vida a tu lado es como si algo dentro de mí se activará automáticamente cubriéndome con una armadura que me protege del exterior.

No quiero que siga sucediendo, no me gusta cuando ocurre. – Desvió la mirada y secó sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro. – Me siento tan mal contigo, y no dejo de reprocharme mi estupidez, más no sé cómo evitarlo.

Perdóname por favor, estoy consciente de que todos los problemas que tenemos son por mi culpa, pero voy a seguir esforzándome si me das otra oportunidad.

Blaine observó a las personas que pasaban a su lado mirándolos y algunos hasta caminando más despacio para escuchar por el puro morbo ya que no era algo que les compitiese en lo absoluto. – Debemos hablar en otro lado donde tengamos privacidad.

\- ¿Puedes esperarme cinco minutos? Traje mis cosas pero acabo de darme cuenta que estoy usando el uniforme. Sólo me cambio rápido y…

\- Sí, está bien.

Gracias. – Abrió la puerta posterior del auto para guardar su bolso y vio en el asiento un ramo de rosas.

\- Son para ti.

\- Al cerrar, volteó a mirar a su prometido. – Me comporto como un idiota y me traes rosas. No las merezco.

\- Kurt, ya vamos a hablar acerca de todo. Ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa, por favor.

El castaño entró en el local y Collins empezó a amonestarlo, pero él no le prestó atención y se dirigió rápidamente hacia los vestidores.

Al girar el supervisor se topó con el ojimiel, y sonrío automáticamente.

\- Me alegra que haya cambiado de opinión señor. Permítame indicarle la mesa que…

\- No he venido a comer. Vine a buscar a mi prometido.

\- ¿A su…? Creo que escuché mal.

\- Estoy seguro que escuchaste muy bien. He dicho que vine por mi prometido. Kurt Hummel, el joven que acabó de pasar y a quien no dejas de fastidiar en cada oportunidad que tienes.

Él no era así, no acostumbraba a tratar mal a nadie y mucho menos a hacer uso de su posición en ninguna forma, pero estaba cansado de éste sujeto y no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Hummel?

Sí, él es mi futuro esposo. Y sé que escuchar eso le molesta a tu homofóbico cerebro, ¿cierto? ¿Ya no soy un fino caballero para ti ahora?

\- Esto es inaudito. Voy a hablar con…

\- Déjame aclararte algo, si él te ha soportado todo este tiempo es porque es demasiado bueno para este mundo, pero conmigo te equivocas.

\- No voy a…

\- Kurt trabaja aquí sólo porque quiere, ya que tiene el suficiente dinero para comprar toda la manzana con cada uno de los locales, incluyendo éste restaurante, y puede dejarte en la calle en cualquier momento. Es más, le he dicho que lo haga en diferentes ocasiones, porque alguien como tú no merece estar a cargo de otras personas, sin embargo él se ha negado porque piensa que puedes tener una familia o alguien que depende de ti y de tu sueldo. Pero si vuelves a molestarlo, yo mismo me voy a encargar de comprar el restaurante, y te aseguro que no vas a durar aquí un día más.

Ahora dile a Raúl que necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Raúl?

\- Cierto, para ti es el Sr. Montero. Dile que Blaine Anderson está aquí.

El hombre a regañadientes fue a la oficina del dueño y lo anunció, indicándole segundos después que podía pasar.

Blaine no tardó mucho en salir, y para cuando lo hizo, Kurt estaba parado a un costado ante los ojos molestos de Collins, quien los miró todo el tiempo, frunciendo el ceño cuando el empresario tomó por la cintura a su pareja, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó intrigado el castaño cuando salieron.

\- Sólo que te amo, y me alegra que quieras que solucionemos las cosas.

Ya en casa empezaron a hablar, aunque básicamente el de ojos claros exponía todos sus puntos y Blaine lo escuchaba, interviniendo de vez en cuando.

\- En realidad no sé qué me ocurre…

\- He estado analizando las cosas y me di cuenta que mientras más se acerca la fecha de la boda, más nervioso y a la defensiva te pones. ¿Es que no quieres casarte?

\- Sí, claro que quiero, pero honestamente… tengo miedo. Sé que es absurdo, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme así.

El de rizos lo envolvió entre sus brazos y respiró lentamente. – Creo que necesitas trabajar en ello.

\- Pongo de mi parte. – Respondió con la voz temblorosa. – Sé que no es suficiente, y voy a esforzarme mucho más todavía, lo prometo. Y…

\- Sé que lo haces, a lo que me refiero es que necesitas de alguien que pueda guiarte.

\- ¿Alguien? No entiendo.

\- Pienso que sería bueno que fueses a un psicólogo o a un terapista que sabrá de qué manera ayudarte correctamente.

\- Ah… No sé…

\- Amor, yo trato de hacer lo mejor y me consta lo mucho que has puesto de tu parte y como has ido avanzando, pero es evidente que lo que hacemos no es suficiente. Como tú mismo dijiste antes, cuando te sientes vulnerable, automáticamente algo se activa en ti como si fuese un interruptor y te cubre con una armadura. Entonces, sería bueno contar con la ayuda de una persona que sepa exactamente qué hacer en esos casos.

Voy a buscar al mejor especialista, pero necesito saber si estás dispuesto a asistir.

\- Está bien, lo haré. Ya no quiero sentirme así ni discutir contigo. Tampoco quiero que te hartes y un día decidas dejarme.

\- Eso no va a pasar porque te amo muchísimo.

\- Con mi comportamiento estoy tentando a la suerte, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo siga de mi lado.

\- Kurt te voy a amar siempre.

\- ¿Me perdonas por lo de hoy? Realmente lo siento mucho.

\- Ambos nos disculpamos ya.

\- Lo sé pero me porté de una manera tan… Perdóname por favor. – Gimoteó.

\- Sí, amor, ahora vamos a dejarlo en el pasado. – Le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Con respecto a Steph…

\- Nunca la usé, jamás haría algo así. Lo único que quería era compartir un momento a su lado y distraerme de lo que había ocurrido. Ella con su dulzura…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Lamento tanto haber dicho eso. Eres muy bueno como para hacer algo de esa calaña. Fui un completo…

\- No quiero que digas nada malo acerca de ti. Fue sólo algo que ocurrió en un momento de tensión.

\- Te amo Blaine. Realmente te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. – Unió sus labios en un dulce beso acompasado que prosiguió en la cama hasta que tuvieron que ir por su hija al jardín.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba asistiendo a terapia tres veces por semana y una junto con Blaine, a quien el médico le había enseñado varias técnicas para que le ayudase a calmarse cuando él volvía a subir sus muros o se ponía muy ansioso.

Todo marchaba muy bien y los dos se estaban acostumbrando y acoplando a la convivencia. Cada momento que compartían juntos era único y especial, y Steph era la luz y la alegría de su hogar, haciéndolos reír siempre con sus ocurrencias.

Lo único que amenazaba con estropear su felicidad era la intervención continua de los esposos Anderson, quienes se oponían rotundamente a la boda de su hijo, lo cual lograba descontrolar un poco al castaño, haciéndolo sentir a veces que no estaba a la altura, y era algo contra lo que luchaba.

Sin embargo en todo momento trataba de centrarse en las cosas buenas, como el cumpleaños de Steph y la gran fiesta que le había realizado. Ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida ya que había soñado con ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos sentían que las cosas iban avanzando día a día, y su relación estaba mejor que nunca.

\- Kurt, amor… ¿dónde estás? – Blaine llegaba de una reunión de trabajo y tenía una noticia que darle. – ¿Kurt? – Su celular sonó con una notificación que sabía era de su pareja ya que le había asignado un tono específico. Abrió el dispositivo y leyó de inmediato.

 _ ***** Estoy en el dormitorio... Steph ya está dormida... Te amo *****_

Esa era una bonita forma de decirle que no hiciera bulla, ante la cual sonrió y luego se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Al entrar su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a su prometido masajeándose los pies que lucían completamente hinchados y tenían varias partes lastimadas. – ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Fue un día pesado. El local estaba reservado para un evento, te comenté eso ayer, así que nos tocó atender a los casi cien invitados durante todo el día. Y debido a que dos compañeros faltaron, tuvimos que cubrirlos también. Llegué hace poco.

\- ¿Hace poco? ¡Son las diez de la noche!

\- El evento terminó a las seis de la tarde, luego nos tocó recoger y limpiar todo. Salí del restaurante a las siete.

\- ¿Y Steph? ¿Mercedes la fue a recoger?

\- Sí, afortunadamente sí pudo. Cuando llegué a su casa eran cuarto para las ocho. Ya le había ayudado a hacer la tarea y dado de cenar, lo cual se lo agradezco infinitamente, porque aquí estuvimos a las nueve y veinte. Bañé a Steph y la llevé a la cama. Por suerte no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Pensé en cenar algo, pero mis pies no resistían un minuto más, así que vine a sentarme para sobarlos un poco.

\- ¡Es una locura, Kurt! ¡Esto tiene que parar!

\- Sólo fue por lo de esa convención que hicieron hoy. Sabes que no es así a diario.

\- De todas formas… ¡Mira tus pies! – Se acercó y empezó a examinarlos. – Y ni siquiera has comido… No está bien.

\- Amor, entiende que fue algo fortuito.

\- Tienes que ponerlos en agua fría.

\- No pienso ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa porque estoy muy cansado, así que… ¿Qué haces?

\- Es bastante obvio, te desvisto.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para llevarte a la tina.

En minutos el agua estaba lista y Blaine cargaba al ojiazul en estilo nupcial, depositándolo suavemente antes de acomodarse frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese lado?

\- Porque voy a cuidarte. Tus pies necesitan un masaje, y supongo que tus piernas también.

Kurt cerró los ojos ante la sensación de las manos trabajando con suavidad sobre las partes adoloridas. – Gracias. – Dijo en una especie de ronroneo. – Eres el mejor.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo también.

Ambos se sonrieron y permanecieron durante los siguientes minutos en silencio, disfrutando del momento.

\- El sábado tendremos un almuerzo con mi familia.

Los ojos azules se abrieron impresionantemente, y el sueño que tenía parecía haberse esfumado. – ¿Con tu familia? No… Ellos… Es que…

\- Mis tíos, los dueños de la hacienda a la que solemos ir nos invitaron a comer, sólo estarán ellos y mis primos. Todos están ansiosos por conocerlos a ti y a Steph.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Ellos saben que estoy enamorado y cuan feliz me haces, eso es motivo suficiente para que ya te quieran. Y luego de que te hayan tratado van a estar fascinados.

\- Blaine… – Sonrió.

\- Es la verdad. – Se levantó y se acomodó detrás de su pareja, abrazándolo suavemente. – Es imposible no amarte. – Le besó el cuello.

\- Está bien. Cómo negártelo cuando eres tan maravilloso.

\- Te aseguro que la pasaremos genial. Y si por algún motivo te sientes incómodo, cosa que no va a suceder porque conozco a mi familia, nos vamos enseguida, lo prometo.

\- Gracias, mi amor.

\- Gracias a ti por intentarlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Todo el temor que Kurt había estado sintiendo durante la semana empezó a disiparse en cuanto conoció a los otros Anderson, Ezequiel y Michelle eran encantadores y muy amables. No cabía duda que eran quienes habían criado a Blaine porque él era igual a ellos en muchos sentidos.

La velada marchaba a la perfección, todos conversaban, se reían, compartían historias y anécdotas mientras comían, y Kurt realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Observaba a su prometido interactuando con su familia, y le encantaba lo feliz que lucía. Daba las gracias porque éste hubiese crecido junto a las personas con las que estaba compartiendo la mesa.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – Le preguntó Susan, una chica de diecinueve años que lucía una sedosa cabellera larga y ondulada, teñida de rubio oscuro con varios reflejos dorados. Ella era la hija menor del matrimonio.

\- Trabajo en un restaurante.

\- ¿Y qué haces ahí?

\- Soy mesero.

\- ¡Oh! Deber ser muy cansado, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Tratas con personas difíciles?

\- Hay días más complicados que otros, pero en general es un buen trabajo. De hecho, es el mejor empleo que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dijo Ezequiel, un hombre alto, de presencia imponente, pero con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro y con los mismos ojos cálidos del color de la miel que Blaine. – Me da gusto por ti. Es importante sentirse bien en donde uno trabaja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Y cómo haces con tu niña?

\- El horario me permite trabajar mientras ella está en el jardín. Luego de que salgo pasamos juntos el resto del día.

\- Es una gran responsabilidad. – Intervino Ricky, hermano de Susan, quien no se parecía a ningún miembro de la familia. Era atlético, bastante atractivo, con el cabello muy lacio de tono marrón y sus ojos eran verde grisáceo. – Me refiero a que eres muy joven… Tú y yo somos como de la misma edad, y definitivamente no me veo teniendo una hija y haciéndome cargo de todo lo que conlleva.

\- Steph es mi vida entera, y sí, implica una gran responsabilidad ser padre, pero lo vale totalmente y no lo cambiaría por nada.

\- Eso es muy dulce. – Intervino Michelle con una gran sonrisa. – Se nota que eres un papá excelente, y tu niña es divina, un amor completo.

\- Muchas gracias señora Anderson.

\- Soy Michelle, cariño. Dejemos las formalidades de lado.

Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y ambos se miraron, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Las horas transcurrían y casi todos se encontraban en la sala conversando, a excepción de Susan quien jugaba con Steph.

\- Es impresionante tu historia y muy conmovedora. – Dijo el dueño de casa. – Pienso que tomaste una hermosa aunque difícil decisión al tener a tu hija con tu mejor amiga.

\- Es algo de lo que jamás me he arrepentido. Mi niña es lo más maravilloso que me ha dado la vida.

\- Los hijos son bendiciones. – Afirmó Michelle.

\- Debió ser duro cuando ella ya no estuvo aquí y tuviste que enfrentar no sólo el dolor de su partida sino también el tener que hacerte cargo de todo. – Intervino Joseph, el mayor de los tres hermanos, quien tenía un ligero parecido a Blaine, pero con rasgos más finos y unos profundos ojos oscuros. – Eres una persona muy fuerte.

\- Fue devastador, pero de algún modo logré salir adelante.

\- No creo que Kurt quiera recordar esos momentos. – El hombre mayor lo miró y le dio una sonrisa simpática. – Aunque concuerdo en que es un chico grandioso, y tiene todo mi respeto.

La plática giró en torno a otros temas, incluyendo la próxima boda ante la cual todos se mostraron entusiasmados.

Kurt reía ante las ocurrencias de Ricky, cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Sí, seguro. – Se puso de pie y siguió a la Sra. Anderson hacia lo que él pensó podía ser una oficina en casa por el tipo de decoración.

Se sentaron en un hermoso y cómodo sofá y ella lo tomó de una mano. Acción que lo sorprendió, pero no le incomodó en lo absoluto. No dejaba de contemplar a la hermosa mujer frente a él. Estaba seguro que en su juventud debió ser modelo, porque hubiese sido un crimen que tanta belleza no se diera a conocer. Su porte y elegancia sobresalían a simple vista. Tenía un cabello ondulado precioso y muy sedoso de color azabache que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos color esmeralda.

\- Quiero que tengamos esta conversación a solas, por eso te hice venir aquí.

\- Sí, está bien. No hay ningún problema.

\- He estado observándolos a ti y a Blainey durante toda la tarde, y me he dado cuenta de lo enamorados que están. No es necesario que lo digan porque se nota en la hermosa forma en la que se miran, como se sonríen con complicidad y la manera en la que interactúan. Además, estoy fascinada con la relación que hay entre tu hija y él. Incluso lo llama papá.

\- Steph lo adora y Blaine a ella. Es algo que ha ido surgiendo con el tiempo y que no sé ni cómo explicar.

\- Yo mejor que nadie entiendo que no se necesita un lazo de consanguinidad con otra persona para considerarla de tu familia. Soy en realidad la tía política de Blainey ya que mi esposo es quién pertenece a la familia Anderson, pero para mí es uno más de mis hijos, y daría mi vida por él. Lo crié, lo cuidé cuando estuvo enfermo, estuve a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, y lo he visto crecer hasta convertirse en el extraordinario hombre que es.

\- Eso es hermoso. – Suspiró. – Él la ama mucho al igual que a su esposo. Siempre está hablando de lo maravilloso que fue crecer a su lado. Y ahora que los conozco estoy tan feliz de ver que todo ese amor que siente por ustedes es recíproco.

\- Sería imposible no amarlo. – Sonrió dulcemente. – Blainey es muy especial, seguramente ya lo has notado. Y debo decir que me complace que esté contigo. Soy muy buena juzgando a las personas, y tú eres un chico bueno y dulce. Sé que amas a mi niño y lo haces muy feliz. Pero no sólo eso sino que le has devuelto el brillo que había perdido.

Lo que le ocurrió en el pasado lo destrozó por completo, dejó de vivir y la depresión lo estaba consumiendo. Pensé que se volvería loco con tanto sufrimiento, pero finalmente algo lo hizo levantarse y seguir adelante. De algún modo logró superarlo y poco a poco volvió a ser el de antes, aunque ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos ni esa luz a su alrededor. Cuando todo aquello ocurrió, se llevó consigo una parte de él.

Y aunque sé que es una herida que dejó una gran cicatriz en su alma, hoy volví a ver eso que había perdido, aquella magia tan propia, y es todo gracias a ti y a tu hija. Han llenado ese vacío que él tenía y lograron llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Le puedo asegurar que él también llenó nuestros corazones. En lo personal no creí que alguna vez podría enamorarme de la manera en la que lo estoy, y no hay palabras para describir ésta sensación.

\- Ustedes se hacen mucho bien el uno al otro. Nadie puede negarlo. Me alegra que se hayan conocido y sido exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba.

\- De verdad muchas gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, al contrario, gracias a ti por hacerlo tan feliz y darle la familia que siempre soñó. Gracias por ayudarlo a ser el hombre de antes y que haya podido dejar atrás aquella terrible experiencia.

Kurt por alguna razón que no podía explicar se sentía muy a gusto con la mujer mayor y le inspiraba confianza, de ahí que le hubiese resultado tan fácil hablar con ella. Y ahora después de escucharla tenía una necesidad todavía más grande de saber lo que le había ocurrido a su prometido, y pensó que estaba con la persona que sería capaz de despejar esa duda.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Claro que sí, adelante.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Blaine? Sé que es algo que lo afectó demasiado, pero…

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No. Me dijo que cuando estuviese listo para hablar de ello lo haría.

\- Entonces así será. Él siempre cumple su palabra. Si topé el tema fue porque creí que tenías conocimiento de… No debí abrir la boca.

\- Sé que le pasó algo que le hizo tanto daño que incluso no quería seguir viviendo. – La mujer soltó un gemido lastimero. – Sé de las pesadillas también. Lo que ignoro es qué fue eso que lo puso en ese estado.

\- Lo siento Kurt, es algo demasiado delicado y sólo Blaine puede contarte.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Más de lo que imaginas.


	27. Cap 25: La Vida es como Una Ruleta

_*** Betsy Bets**_ Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Deseo te haya gustado =)

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Y las emociones continúan fuertes continúan capítulo a capítulo. Hoy les traigo actualización doble.

La familia de Blaine es muy cariñosa y tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt está trabajando en sus inseguridades, aunque las mismas ponen a prueba a Blaine en diferentes ocasiones.

Estás por descubrir la verdad de Kurt.

 ** _* Ody Henderson G. Colfer_** Espero lo disfrutaras.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Blaine quería solucionar todo, y Kurt también. Al final todo salió bien.

Como notarás se extendieron mis ideas al punto de escribir dos capítulos, y la boda no entraba ahí, pero estamos a nada ;)

 ** _* Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán_** Ellos son hermosos y el uno para el otro, aunque a veces Kurt por sus inseguridades complique un poco las cosas. Falta poco para que se sepa. Hoy descubrirás el secreto de Kurt.

 ** _* Jeny_** Así es. Sigue siendo secreto.

 ** _* Ari Chávez_** Me alegra mucho saberlo. Hoy tienes dos capítulos más =)

 ** _* Ulysses Rdguez_** ¡Yay! Me haces feliz con tu comentario. Aquí la nueva actualiación.

 ** _* Adriana Panta_** No tienes idea lo mucho que me alegras con tus palabras.

 ** _* Abigail Enriquez_** Hoy tienes actualización doble ;)

 ** _* Jeannette Alejandra Ramirez Fernandez_** El pasado de Blaine está próximo a descubrirse. Hoy se sabrá el secreto de Kurt.

Complaciendo las peticiones, tienen dos capítulos nuevos.

 ** _* hrhadra__** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¿Eres Adriana Panta de fb?

Steph es una niña muy dulce e inteligente, que puede meter a su papá en algunos líos con sus ocurrencias, jeje. Pero también es la que lo mantiene a flote y luchando.

Blaine ha sido un excelente amigo desde que se conocieron y se convirtió en un gran apoyo para Kurt.

A veces las cosas no funcionan como uno las planea, en especial con una niña pequeña de la cual hacerse cargo y ningún apoyo.

Varias complicaciones se han presentado a lo largo de la relación, aunque al final los ha unido más.

Pronto se descubrirá el pasado de Blaine, y el de Kurt está a punto de develarse.

¡Wow! ¡La leíste toda ya! Y me emociona demasiado saberlo. (*^-^*) Ahora tienes dos capítulos extensos para llenarte de más emociones de principio a fin.

Saludos y un gran abrazo desde mi bello Guayaquil.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine_** Jajajajajaja, eso está muy bien... Un kilo de helado... delicioso, más el granizado... Ya se me antojó jajaja.

Oh sí, Franko si merece ir a la horca por lo que hizo, y estarás de acuerdo cuando lo sepas.

Ellos se aman, eso es indiscutible. Definitivamente, deben repartirse los deberes y obligaciones, así debería ser con todas las parejas.

Jajajajaja, el señor de los anillos... Ahora sí que me has sacado una carcajada xD

Las duchas frías ayudan a relajarse, y era lo que Kurt necesitaba en ese momento.

Steph quiere a Blaine como su papá y él a su vez la quiere como hija, y el vínculo sigue creciendo entre ellos.

Un momento difícil entre la preja, pero que al final se solucionó de la mejor forma posible.

Jajajaja nunca falta algún "sapo" (como se dice aquí) queriendo meterse en la vida ajena... Jajaja, los vecinos ocupan el primer lugar.

Steph es un amor, está llena de ocurrencias, y siempre va a querer que sus papás estén muy bien.

Kurt tiene días difíciles en el trabajo, y Collins no le hace más fáciles las cosas, sin embargo Blaine lo ha puesto en su sitio para que deje de estar molestando tanto.

El trabajo de mesero es más duro de lo que parece. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas que se dedican a ello, y cuando el local está lleno todo el día, pueden estar de pie sin siquiera comer nada ni tener chance a descansar cinco minutos.

Jajajajaja, eres el chico klex jajajaja xD

Hay de todo, eso es así jajaja. Le hubieras pegado con la almohada al mangajo jajaja.

Jajajaja, no pues, al último lugar del mundo al que Blaine lo llevaría a Kurt es con sus padres. Los otros Anderson son diferentes, y son quienes afortunadamente criaron a Blaine prácticamente.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto de principio a fin. Aquí tienes dos capítulos más para que te entretengas. Un gran abrazo.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Sí , la fmailia de Blaine es muy dulce.

Hoy sabrás parte de ese pasado que te tiene tan intrigada.

 ** _* LetyBL_** Falta poco para saber lo que le ocurrió a Blaine.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Se sabrá más pronto de lo que imaginas.

 ** _* reinaazucenasura3_** Klaine es vida =)

 ** _* robinnxc_** El secreto de Blaine es muy doloroso... Y está a nada de descubrirse.

 ** _* Anto1247_** Steph es una dulzura.

 ** _* Grody10_** Michelle no puede contarle a Kurt. Eso le compete a Blaine, pero pronto se sabrá.

Aquí actualización doble =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"** **La Vida es como Una Ruleta"**

* * *

.

Los días transcurrían y la joven pareja seguía feliz ultimando detalles de su boda. Ambos estaban felices porque se llevaría a cabo en la hacienda de los Anderson y ese lugar era especial para ellos por diferentes motivos.

Se encontraban en ese momento sentados en la cama, Kurt revisando la lista de invitados en la tableta mientras que Blaine trabajaba en un informe en la computadora portátil, pero estaba atento a lo que su prometido decía.

\- ¿Sabes? Es raro que Collins ya no me moleste. Es estricto, pero eso es con todo el personal, más ya no está pendiente de cada cosa que hago buscando el mínimo error para llamarme la atención. No digo que haya cambiado su sentir hacia mí, todavía me mira con desagrado, sin embargo me ha dejado tranquilo.

\- Me alegra que sea así, amor. – El pelinegro sonrió. – No tenía ningún derecho a atormentarte.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es raro también?

\- No. ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que su comportamiento cambiase repentinamente… ¿Tuviste que ver en eso?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Porque dejó de molestarme después de que estuviste ahí.

\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

\- Blaine… Le dijiste algo, ¿cierto? – Dejó la tableta a un costado y lo miró fijamente.

\- Estaba harto de que te hiciera la vida imposible. Sólo fui muy claro con él… Sé que no te gusta que interfiera en… – Uff… – Resopló ante el impacto inesperado.

El castaño había brincado sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. – Te amo. – Susurró al separar sus labios.

\- ¿No estás enojado?

El de ojos claros sonrió y le acarició el rostro. – No me gusta que peleen por mí mis batallas, pero he comprendido que un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando no es malo. En el fondo lo sabía, sin embargo me costaba mucho aceptarlo… Ahora veo con más claridad las cosas.

El pelinegro le acarició el rostro y le sonrió. – Te voy a apoyar en todo momento. Estoy aquí para ti, nunca lo olvides.

\- No lo haré. Sé que cuento contigo, y también sé que lo que hiciste fue porque te preocupas por mí. – Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. – Gracias a ti ahora trabajo en paz, puedo concentrarme en lo que hago y no estoy pensando en si Collins está observándome listo para atacar.

Blaine lo miró con un gran brillo en los ojos. Le fascinaba el cambio que Kurt estaba dando desde que asistía a terapia. Lo amaba tal como era, siempre lo hizo, pero era motivo de felicidad saber que ahora éste confiaba más en sí mismo, en él y en la relación que tenían. – Siempre voy a cuidarte y procurar tu bienestar.

\- Te amo. Te amo tanto.

\- También te amo.

Los cálidos labios del ojiazul atraparon los de su prometido en un beso dulce que fue volviéndose profundo, ante lo cual éste bajó la tapa de la computadora y tanteando con una mano la colocó en el suelo para poder así envolver con sus brazos a su pareja y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien como Kurt. Él te hace tanto bien.

\- Gracias, tía. No tienes idea lo dichoso que soy a su lado. Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser. – Sonrió al verlo corriendo tras Steph. Lucía tan feliz y radiante. Cuando alcanzó a la niña la alzó en el aire y ambos reían con los tonos dorados y naranjas del sol cubriéndolos mientras un mar apacible producía una bella melodía. Era como contemplar un cuadro exquisitamente pintado con el cual estaba deslumbrado y del que no podía apartar la mirada ya que producía en él las más increíbles sensaciones.

Había sido una gran idea pasar en la playa el fin de semana. Cuando se los comentó, ambos castaños reaccionaron con gran emoción, y no era para menos. El ojiazul tenía años de no ir, y era la primera ocasión para la pequeña.

\- He notado que ha cambiado. – Dijo Michelle sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cambiado?

\- Sí. Sigue siendo él, pero de algún modo es diferente… Lo veo más seguro y relajado que cuando lo conocimos, y también nos tiene más confianza ahora.

\- Ustedes han sido maravillosos con él y lo han hecho sentirse querido.

\- Es tu prometido, cielo. Y es más que obvio lo enamorados que están. Es un chico muy bueno y dulce, sería imposible no recibirlo en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

\- Ojalá todos pensaran igual.

\- Lo dices por tus padres, ¿cierto?

\- Ellos son tan diferentes a ustedes. – Suspiró con tristeza. – No han hecho más que juzgarlo y menospreciarlo desde que lo conocieron.

\- Siempre tan ignorantes, fatuos y… Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

\- No te preocupes, es la verdad. Quisiera que ellos pudieran ver el hombre maravilloso que es Kurt, pero sé que no va a suceder.

\- Cariño, no sabes cómo me gustaría hacerlos cambiar sus ideas tan equivocadas.

\- En realidad, la opinión que me importa es la de ustedes. Ellos son mis padres y en cierto modo hubiera sido agradable contar con su apoyo, pero las personas más importantes para mí son tú y mi tío. Ustedes me criaron como si fuese su hijo y me han amado incondicionalmente. Estoy más que feliz y agradecido por la forma en que acogieron a Kurt y a Steph.

\- ¡Papá Blaine! ¡Ven! – Estiraba los brazos hacia él sin dejar de reír a la vez que el castaño la hacía girar y la movía como si estuviese volando. – ¡Papi Blaine!

\- Tu familia espera por ti. – Dijo con voz suave la mujer mayor.

El pelinegro le dio una cálida sonrisa y se levantó de la silla, corriendo hacia las dos personas que eran el mundo para él, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de más amor y dicha de la que pensó que podía existir.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Gracias por todo. – Dijo Kurt mientras caminaba por la playa tomado de la mano de Blaine, siendo iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Me siento feliz al verte tan complacido.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí que había olvidado la sensación de la arena bajo mis pies, éste olor tan particular que es inconfundible, y la forma en que la brisa acaricia mi piel.

\- Bueno, me alegro realmente, y a la vez estoy celoso de la brisa. – Su tono fue suave pero con un toque de picardía.

El ojiazul se detuvo y se colocó frente a su pareja, regalándole una sonrisa. – Tú puedes acariciarme cuando quieras.

\- ¿Qué tal en éste momento?

\- ¿Aquí? Alguien nos puede ver.

\- Dijiste cuando yo quisiera, y quiero hacerlo ahora. – Lo dio una mirada traviesa – No te preocupes porque alguien pueda vernos, recuerda que estamos en una propiedad familiar, por lo tanto la playa es privada.

\- Blaine… Ah…

\- Tranquilo, sólo estoy jugando. – Le besó la frente. – Te amo.

\- También te amo. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Y no bromeaba cuando dije eso. Sólo debo aprender a controlar mis… nervios.

El pelinegro llevó su mano libre hacia el blanco rostro y unió sus labios en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Pronto los dos tenían los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro, sosteniéndose y prodigándose pequeñas caricias mientras sus bocas continuaban deleitándose con aquel sabor ya conocido.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando durante varios minutos en los que el único sonido presente fue el del mar, interrumpido ocasionalmente por pequeños suspiros.

\- Desde el día en que te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti, Kurt.

\- Estaba agachado limpiando los zapatos de tu tío.

\- Cuando te vi en esa esquina, algo dentro de mí se movió. Luego me miraste a los ojos y me sentí tan deslumbrado como cuando escuché tu voz minutos atrás. Después vino el encuentro en el parque, y otros posteriores. Mientras más te conocía más me cautivabas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te convertiste en un gran amigo, alguien muy querido para mí. – Suspiró y se detuvo, tomándolo de la otra mano también. – Antes de darme cuenta ya me había enamorado. – Besó cada largo dedo.

\- Blaine… No sabes todo lo que significas para mí. Mi corazón no deja de acelerarse cada vez que estás cerca, y ha sido así desde que te conocí. Alteras mis sentidos y me robas el aliento. Te amo más allá de lo que las palabras puedan expresar.

El ojimiel empezó a besar al castaño con esa devoción que sólo él podía, volviéndose el momento más íntimo con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Deberíamos irnos a la casa. – Le susurró al oído. – Podemos continuar en mi loft.

Los ojos azules contemplaron el dulce rostro que tanto amaba, y su dueño sonrió. – Me encantaría.

Una vez en la gran casa, Blaine lo llevó hacia el patio y caminaron a un loft que se encontraba alejado pero dentro de la misma propiedad. – Aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir ni debemos preocuparnos porque nos escuchen.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto. Mis tíos construyeron éste lugar cuando yo era un adolescente. Lo hicieron con el objetivo de que pudiese estar con mis amigos y que la música no los mantuviese despiertos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Eso no es mucha libertad? Me refiero a un grupo de adolescentes solos...

\- Siempre fui tranquilo, al igual que mis amigos… Y bueno, la confianza se gana al final de cuentas, y mis tíos confiaban en mí.

\- Entiendo.

\- Ahora tenemos el lugar para nosotros. – Comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con los labios. – Y pienso sacarle el máximo provecho.

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar tras cerrar la puerta con llave. Blaine llevó a Kurt hacia la pared y recorrió su anatomía por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un sin número de suspiros. Una vez más llegó al cuello, y mientras se deleitaba en aquella zona sensible, entrelazaba sus dedos para segundos después irle levantando lentamente los brazos hasta juntarlos por encima de su cabeza.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta tocando cada milímetro de la cálida piel, repitiendo a la par lo mucho que lo amaba hasta que terminó de retirar la prenda.

El castaño envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amado, besándolo dulcemente y susurrándole cosas que lo encendieron. Los dos fueron eliminando la ropa en medio de caricias mientras se acercaban a la cama.

Kurt respondía cada acción de forma igual tanto con sus labios como con sus manos, logrando que Blaine dejase escapar más de un gemido.

Estar en la cama completamente desnudos era algo de lo que ahora disfrutaba, ya sea que estuviesen en un momento íntimo, sólo besándose, conversando o hasta durmiendo. Antes solía ser incómodo y trataba de taparse, por ridículo que hasta a él mismo le pareciese, pero poco a poco había aprendido a relajarse y aceptarlo como algo natural.

Se tendió sobre el colchón y dejó que el ojimiel le expresase todo su amor. Se sentía tan bien cada beso y caricia recibida con una gran suavidad y dedicación mientras lo escuchaba susurrar su nombre. Cerró los ojos y sin restricciones se permitió por ser embriagado por sus emociones.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, empezó a acariciarle el cabello a su amado, sonriendo ante la sensación de los rizos deslizándose entre sus dedos. Poco después Blaine le acunó el rostro y él lo sostuvo de la nuca para prolongar el romántico beso. Al separarse los dos suspiraron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

El empresario recorrió cada centímetro de la anatomía expuesta con besos dulces y el toque tierno y delicado de sus manos, sin faltar jamás las palabras llenas de amor. – Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Kurt. – Le besó el rostro antes de dirigirse al cuello con total devoción y seguir deslizándose hacia abajo.

Varios recuerdos se agolparon en la mente del castaño, y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejarlos. No podía ni quería permitir que algo del pasado arruinase el momento.

 _"Es Blaine, tu Blaine… Esto es correcto… Te ama tanto como tú a él". -_ Se repetía constantemente.

El amor con el que éste lo tocaba y besaba era estremecedor y al mismo tiempo se sentía cálido y perfecto. Abrió los ojos para observar a su pareja, cerrándolos segundos después y gimiendo su nombre debido a la gran ola de placer que empezó a recorrerlo al punto de hacerlo recoger las sábanas con los dedos.

\- Te amo Blaine...

\- Te amo, mi cielo.

Sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer sería avanzar mucho, el ojimiel rozó el área con cuidado, deteniéndose por momentos para darle oportunidad a su prometido de que no se asustase o cohibiese. Cuando éste se relajaba y soltaba el cuerpo, volvía a trabajar en su anatomía de una forma muy dulce.

Al sentir Kurt lo íntimas que se volvían las caricias, se tensó por un instante. Blaine le susurró al oído que empezaría a prepararlo, y estaba seguro que su corazón se había detenido por microsegundos. Jamás habían llegado tan lejos y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Ante la sensación del primer dígito, saltó súbitamente.

\- Tranquilo, amor. Sólo respira y no pienses en nada más. Déjame cuidar de ti con todo mi amor… Aunque si quieres que me detenga, dímelo. – Fue repartiendo besos por todas partes, haciéndolo relajarse a la vez que él disfrutaba del sabor de aquella blanca piel.

Lentamente continuó estimulándolo hasta que la tensión se tornó en algo placentero y el castaño se estaba retorciendo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sentir a Blaine en su interior de ese modo se convirtió en algo preciado y que evocaba muchas emociones. Segundo a segundo era más fuerte el placer que lo llenaba, y arqueó la espalda cuando lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nunca creyó que podría existir un éxtasis tan grande, y pensó por un instante que si eso le provocaba con sus dedos, con otra parte de su anatomía, sería todavía más intenso.

¿Podría dar ese último paso? No estaba seguro de ello, aunque su prometido parecía estar disfrutando de lo que hacía. Pero si éste quería avanzar más, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Estaría listo para llegar hasta ahí?

El ojimiel notó la duda en la mirada cristalina de su pareja, y le sonrió dulcemente para transmitirle calma. Sabía que estar en ese punto de intimidad era bastante para Kurt y pensaba mantenerse en ese ritmo sin ir más allá. En su corazón sabía que era lo correcto. Tendrían toda la vida para dar aquel paso final, por ahora estaba más que feliz al verlo deshaciéndose tan hermosamente y disfrutándolo. Amaba con locura al hombre que yacía en la cama confiando en él de esa forma, y le estaba entregando su amor en cada acción que realizaba, así como su alma y corazón como no lo había hecho con nadie, sin importar cuan enamorado estuviese en el pasado.

Blaine se movía contra el cuerpo de Kurt y ambos respiraban agitadamente. Los ojos azules permanecían cerrados mientras los de color miel lo contemplaban con adoración, concentrándose en la respuesta del sublime cuerpo a su lado ante el estímulo proporcionado.

\- Blaine… Blaine…

\- ¿Quieres me que detenga?

\- No… por favor… N-no te detengas… Esto es… – Soltó un gran gemido.

\- Te amo... Te ves tan hermoso así.

Kurt llevó su mano hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de su pareja, tratando de producirle tanto placer como fuese posible, a pesar de que sus propios sentidos estaban nublándose una y otra vez.

Los sonidos que ambos emitían eran totalmente excitantes para el otro, y no desistían de buscar sus labios para unirlos de forma pasional, así como tampoco dejaban de decirse cosas románticas.

\- Blaine, Bla-ine… Te amo… Ah… No puedo… No puedo más. – Soltó entre jadeos mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de éste.

El pelinegro siguió moviendo su mano de forma experta hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo en medio de gemidos y temblores, no tardando mucho en alcanzar su propia liberación.

\- Te amo Kurt. Eres mi vida. – Lo besó despacio cuando logró respirar mejor. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien… Fue… tan perfecto. Te amo, te amo.

Blaine lo envolvió entre sus brazos y siguió susurrándole todo lo que significaba para él entre cada beso que repartía.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Buenos días. – Dijo el Sr. Anderson con una gran sonrisa cuando vio al ojimiel entrar a la cocina.

\- Buen día, tío.

\- Aunque creo que en realidad es excelente.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa afirmación?

\- Tú y Kurt no durmieron aquí sino en el loft… No hay que ser un genio para saber el motivo por el que prefirieron aquella privacidad.

\- Ah… Bueno…

\- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Viven juntos, no es ningún secreto que como cualquier pareja, tienen relaciones en su hogar, y si estaban excitados anoche, bien por ustedes… De hecho, te agradezco que se quedaran allá y que no nos despertasen en medio de la noche con ciertos sonidos.

\- ¡Tío!

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la silla, palmeándole el hombro. – No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

\- No me avergüenzo, pero tus comentarios son tan…

\- ¿Qué son? ¿Atrevidos? ¿Pasados de tono? Aunque yo diría honestos.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. – Me hace sentir bien que lo tomes de esa forma, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y de qué otra forma lo tomaría?

\- Mi papá nunca bromearía con eso… Él me acepta como soy, pero hay temas que jamás tocamos, y tener una conversación sobre sexo entre dos hombres… Se volvería loco primero.

\- ¡Ese hombre es absurdo! El sexo es una demostración física del amor que sienten dos personas la una por la otra. Lo malo es cuando se va por ahí acostándose con uno y con otro por las razones equivocadas.

\- Gracias tío, por todo.

\- No hay nada que tengas que agradecerme. Sabes que eres como mi hijo y sólo quiero tu felicidad.

\- Blainey hermoso. – Michelle entró a la cocina y le dio un beso sonoro.

Varios minutos de plática y risas fueron acallados cuando Kurt apareció con Stephanie de la mano, y el rostro del pelinegro se iluminó al instante. Después de los saludos correspondientes, se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno.

\- Todo estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias señora Michelle.

\- No hay de qué, preciosa. – Le sonrió y después miró en dirección del castaño. – Me encanta la manera en que la has educado. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

\- Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

\- Sólo es la verdad, cariño. – Observó cómo Blaine unía sus manos entrelazando los dedos y miraba con orgullo a los dos ojiazules.

\- Eso es cierto. Kurt ha criado muy bien a Steph. A mí también me sorprendió gratamente desde que la conocí. Siempre tan educada y con buenos modales, a más de lo dulce, alegre, inteligente que es. Tengo una hija maravillosa.

\- Y ahora que mencionas eso, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos. Ezequiel y yo hemos conversado sobre aquello antes.

Al escuchar su nombre el Sr. Anderson le sonrió a su esposa y se puso de pie. – Steph, cariño. Ven conmigo, me gustaría enseñarte algo. Si está bien con Kurt, claro.

\- ¿Puedo papi?

\- Sí, amor. Ve.

\- Gracias. – Se levantó y cerró la silla. – Con permiso.

Ezequiel la tomó de la mano y salieron del comedor.

\- ¿Qué asunto tan grave es para que Steph haya tenido que irse, tía?

\- No es nada grave, pero si preferiría hablarlo sólo con ustedes primero debido a que no sé cuál será su postura al respecto.

Blainey, sabes que te amamos como a un hijo y recuerdo las veces que de pequeño preguntabas si podías llamarnos mamá y papá… Lo cual obviamente no era factible porque tus padres estaban contigo. Sin embargo es la relación que siempre hemos tenido.

\- Así es. Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

\- A que nos gustaría que Steph nos llamase abuelos. Sé que puede parecer apresurado y quizá algo inapropiado, más si somos honestos, no es algo que pasará con Pam y James, así que no sería como si estuviésemos tomando sus lugares.

\- No esperaba esto, y he de decir que me sorprende y alegra al mismo tiempo, pero no sé lo que Kurt piense al respecto.

\- Por eso quería hablar con los dos. Estoy consciente que depende de su decisión después de todo. – Miró al castaño. – ¿Qué opinas, cariño?

\- Ah… Yo… Esto es mucho… Lo siento. – Se levantó y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- No estoy seguro, aunque tengo una idea… Voy por él.

\- No quise hacerlo sentir mal.

Blaine lo alcanzó en la sala tratando de abrir la puerta, y lo tomó del brazo. – ¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

\- A sus verdaderos abuelos no les importa. En cinco años no han hecho jamás nada por acercarse a ella, y aquí están tus tíos que sólo tienen unas semanas de conocerla y quieren que los llame abuelos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

\- Jamás tuve la intención de incomodarte.

\- Michelle…

\- ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas, Blainey?

Miró a Kurt, quien asintió ligeramente. – Sí, está bien. Amm… Voy a recoger la mesa.

\- Cielo. – Lo tomó de la mano tal como la primera vez que hablaron. – Lamento mucho que sus abuelos se hayan comportado de esa manera. Steph es la niña más dulce e impresionante que he conocido. Estoy segura que si la conocieran la amarían al instante.

Como dije en el comedor, tal vez fue muy apresurado hacer una petición de tal magnitud. Sé que no tenemos ningún derecho, y si pregunté fue porque ella se ha robado nuestros corazones, al igual que tú. No se trata de que seas el prometido de Blainey, realmente nos has conquistado. Ustedes dos son especiales y únicos, es imposible no quererlos.

\- No sé qué decir. Nos han tratado con tanto cariño desde el principio. Daría lo que sea porque Steph tuviese abuelos como usted y Ezequiel.

\- Pero no te sientes a gusto con la idea. Comprendo que no confíes en nosotros todavía o si…

\- Usando sus palabras, tal vez es muy pronto, pero confío en ustedes. Me producen una sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad que no sabría explicar. En éste tiempo se han convertido en personas importantes para mí, los aprecio y valoro mucho, y hasta puedo decir que he llegado a quererlos.

\- Eso es tan dulce de tu parte, cariño. – Lo miró con un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Es sólo la verdad. – Devolvió la sonrisa recibida. – ¿Puedo pensar las cosas y… Ah…?

\- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. No creas que me ofendes al negarte. Es tu niña y estás en todo tu derecho de elegir lo que mejor consideres para ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por darnos acceso a ustedes dos y a sus vidas.

En un impulso Kurt le soltó la mano y la abrazó, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos femeninos rodeándolo. Ella emanaba tanto amor que no quería soltarla.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante la mañana estuvieron paseando y recorriendo la costa en el yate de los Anderson. Susan, Ricky y Joseph se unieron a la diversión cuando estaban a punto de zarpar.

El ojiazul contemplaba el horizonte apoyado en uno de los costados cuando Blaine lo abrazó por detrás. – ¿En qué piensas?

\- Esto es como un sueño. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando estaba atravesando situaciones muy difíciles, y aquí estoy ahora en un yate disfrutando con tu familia.

\- No es un sueño. Es la realidad que mereces. – Le besó el hombro.

\- Pellízcame para comprobar que no duermo.

El ojimiel rió con fuerza. – No voy a hacer algo así. – Lo hizo girar y le tazó el rostro con una mano – Mejor hago esto. – Empezó a besarlo suavemente y lo apegó contra su cuerpo. Kurt lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y el ósculo se prolongó hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse.

\- Te amo. – Susurró el castaño y lo miró a los ojos.

Blaine se impulsó sobre las puntas de sus pies y juntó sus frentes, suspirando con gran felicidad. – También te amo.

\- Ustedes son tan dulces que provocan caries. – Dijo Ricky cuando pasó junto a ellos.

\- Ve a molestar a otro lado

\- Sólo digo lo que veo. Kurt y tú derraman miel por todas partes.

\- Bien, gracias. Ahora puedes irte.

\- Estoy haciéndole un cumplido a mi primo favorito. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¿Cierto, Kurt? Malo que les hubiese gritado "consíganse un cuarto", pero como hay una menor a bordo no lo consideré apropiado.

\- Ya vete de aquí.

\- Ricky, queremos un tiempo para los dos. ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

\- ¡Qué diferencia! Kurt si tiene modales… Seguro, cuñado. Ya me voy. – Sonrió y se fue alejando. – Aprende, Anderson. – Soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo siento. Él es así… tan molestoso con todos.

\- Me he dado cuenta. Pero no hay problema, al contrario. Que me traten con esa confianza como si fuese uno más de ustedes, me gusta. Se siente bien.

\- Somos una sola familia. – Le robó un beso.

Horas después al llegar a casa en medio de la algarabía no notaron que había un auto estacionado en el garaje, a excepción de Michelle, quien esperó impaciente a su esposo.

\- Mira eso. – Señaló el vehículo.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero me preocupa. No quiero que éste fin de semana que ha sido increíble se vea afectado por su presencia.

\- No vamos a permitirlo. Eso es definitivo. – Realizó una respiración profunda. – Será mejor que entremos, no quiero que los chicos se lleven una desagradable sorpresa.

Los Anderson buscaron por toda la casa sin encontrar a quienes consideraban intrusos en ese momento, a pesar de ser parte de la familia.

\- Deben estar en la habitación. Es el único lugar al que no he ido.

\- Yo si fui, Michelle, y sólo está su equipaje.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- Ve a cambiarte, yo estaré pendiente de todo.

\- No quiero que Blaine pase un mal momento. Y ni qué hablar de Kurt.

\- Todo estará bien. Tranquila.

Un par de horas después cuando todos bajaron para ayudar a preparar la cena, vieron que la mesa ya estaba puesta y a Pam y James Anderson de pie frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Joseph, completamente sorprendido.

\- ¡Vaya modales! ¿Esa es la educación que les has dado a tus hijos, Michelle?

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente. Era obvio que existía una gran tensión entre ellas.

Los saludos se llevaron a cabo de una forma fría, como era costumbre.

\- Vinimos a pasar el día. – Intervino James. – Nunca imaginamos que estarían ustedes aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y quería desestresarme un poco.

\- Nosotros hemos venido a pasar un fin de semana en familia. – Respondió Ezequiel. – La casa es lo suficientemente grande, así que no tengo ningún problema en compartir el lugar, siempre y cuando no empiecen con sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Lo sabes muy bien.

\- No estamos aquí para discutir. – Dijo Pam. – Incluso ordenamos la comida para todos y puse la mesa.

\- Faltan tres lugares ahí. – Susan hizo hincapié en lo que para el resto era obvio pero no habían pronunciado.

\- ¿Tres lugares? Nosotros somos dos y ustedes cinco. Los siete puestos están listos.

\- Quiero ayudar. – Se escuchó la voz de la niña acercándose. – No voy a ensuciarme.

\- Está bien. Pero debes ser cuidadosa. – El ojiazul dijo feliz.

La sonrisa de Blaine decayó automáticamente al ver a sus progenitores frente a él, y apretó con fuerza la mano de Kurt, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- Buenas noches Sra. Anderson. Buenas noches señor. – Saludó Steph con recelo al ver las caras serias de la pareja.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Protestó James.

\- Como dije antes, he venido con mi familia a pasar el fin de semana. Y no voy a aguantar ninguna tontería. – Replicó el hombre mayor en tono serio.

\- ¿Y tú ya no saludas? – Pam miró a Blaine fijamente. – Al menos esa niña tiene mejores modales que tú.

\- Mamá. Papá... – Soltó a Kurt y se acercó a ellos. – No te vuelvas a referir a mi hija como "esa niña", y de preferencia no hables de ella.

\- Buenas noches Sres. Anderson. – La voz del castaño titubeó, y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

Todos empezaron a ubicarse en sus lugares, menos el ojiazul.

\- Ven, tú vas a mi lado. – Susurró el pelinegro.

\- Creo que mejor Steph y yo comemos en la habitación.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Su tono de voz evidenció la molestia que sentía. – Ustedes tienen todo el derecho del mundo de sentarme a la mesa.

\- Blainey, ayuda a tu tío por favor. – Michelle había presenciado la escena y no le gustaba. – No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, cariño. – Se dirigió a Kurt y enganchó su brazo al de él. – Vamos a comer.

\- ¿Vino? – Ofreció James y empezó a preguntar a cada uno de cuál prefería, haciendo gala de la gama que había comprado. Al llegar a Kurt, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Puedes darle vinagre de cocina. No distinguirá ninguna diferencia. – Pam murmuró, pero varias de los presentes lograron escucharla.

\- El _Riesling_ está bien para mí. Gracias. – Dijo el castaño en voz suave.

\- ¿Riesling? ¿Sabes siquiera beberlo?

\- Sé mucho de vinos, Sr. Anderson.

\- Ah sí… Me había olvidado que eres mesero en un restaurante conocido. Ahí deben haberles enseñado todo lo trascendental para atender correctamente a los clientes.

El castaño cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la compostura. Y agradeció cuando su copa fue llenada.

La cena transcurría en relativa calma, aunque el ambiente no era agradable. Una mínima plática se llevaba a cabo entre algunos miembros de la familia esporádicamente y no de manera colectiva y espontánea como solía ser.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre y los platos estaban siendo retirados, Pam le dio una mirada severa a los Hummel. – Kurt, tu hija ha dejado la comida casi intacta. Eso no es correcto. Y veo que tú tampoco has comido todo.

\- Con mucho respeto, Sra. Anderson, hay ciertos alimentos que prefiero evitar.

\- Comprendo, pero debes alimentar a tu hija.

\- No me gustó. – Dijo la niña con total franqueza. – Esa cosa tenía ojos.

\- No era un menú para niños. – Intervino Susan. – De hecho, no a todos nos gustan los platillos elaborados con mariscos. Así que yo también dejé mucho de lo que serviste.

\- ¡Cuánta falta de educación! – Rodó los ojos. – Al menos espero que sepan apreciar el postre.

Los minutos transcurrían y la pequeña observaba las delicias que estaban en los charoles. – Papá Blaine. – Dijo en voz baja. – ¿Puedo tomar otra galleta, por favor?

\- Sí, está bien.

Steph se estiró, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del charol, un golpe sonó en la mesa junto a su mano.

\- ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable! – Pam le llamó la atención y la niña bajó el brazo rápidamente.

\- Le pregunté a mi papá.

\- Yo traje las cosas, así que soy la única que puede decidir.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – Protestó Ezequiel.

\- No quieras darme clases de etiqueta. Además, ella ni siquiera debería tener postre ya que no comió lo que se le sirvió en la cena. Es obvio que no ha sido criada con las normas correctas. Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien como Hummel.

Kurt sintió como algo ebullía en su interior y no pudiendo contenerse más, se puso de pie y aventó la servilleta sobre la mesa. – He educado a mi hija con principios, valores y buenos modales. He aguantado muchas cosas desde que la conocí, pero no voy a tolerar que me diga que he hecho un mal trabajo como padre, y sobre todo no permitiré que nadie se meta con ella. – Tomó a Steph de la mano y la hizo levantarse. – Gracias Michelle y Ezequiel. Nos retiramos. – Le dio una mirada molesta a Blaine y salió del comedor junto con su niña.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente a primera hora el ojiazul se despedía agradeciendo por todo y disculpándose por el mal momento vivido la noche anterior.

El regreso a casa transcurrió en el más incómodo y tenso silencio. Incluso Kurt iba en el asiento posterior con su niña dormida, en el lugar de ocupar el puesto junto a su prometido.

Cuando llegaron llevó a la pequeña a la cama y la acomodó con cuidado. Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando fue sujetado por un brazo con fuerza.

\- Ahora sí me vas a decir lo que te pasa.

\- ¿Lo que me pasa?

\- ¡No puedes hacer la misma escena dos veces el mismo día! ¿Te parece correcto irte de esa forma y dejar a todos con la palabra en la boca?

\- ¿Me estás juzgando? ¡Esto es increíble!

\- Tu comportamiento fue reprochable.

\- Reprochable es que tu madre casi le pegara a Steph y luego se expresase de esa manera y tú no hayas dicho ni hecho nada.

\- No le pegó y no lo iba a hacer tampoco. Esa es su forma de manejar las cosas. Cuando era un niño y no me comportaba adecuadamente, ella golpeaba la mesa de esa manera para llamarme la atención.

\- ¿Comportarse adecuadamente? Tal vez para ti esté bien que ella de golpes entonces. Pero no para mí hija.

\- Estás exagerando, Kurt.

\- ¿Exagerando?

\- Mis padres trataron de…

\- Trataron de humillarme durante toda la cena, y a ti pareció no importarte.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte? ¡Al ponerte así estás tirando a la basura toda la terapia que has recibido! – Elevó el tono de voz.

\- ¡A la mierda tu terapia! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué actúas de ésta forma conmigo!

\- Mi familia quiere acercarse a ti y haces que todo se vuelva complicado.

\- ¿Yo hago…? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Dónde está mi Blaine?

\- ¡No sólo te fuiste del comedor antes que terminase la cena sino que te encerraste en la habitación y tuve que dormir en la sala! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- ¡No le grites a mi papá! – Ambos hombres voltearon y vieron a la niña con el ceño fruncido.

\- Steph, no… Lo siento. Estaba enojado y no me di cuenta que…

\- ¡Eres malo!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Amor…

\- Sólo las personas malas les gritan a otros. – Empezó a llorar.

\- No… No, no, no. Mi niña… – Se arrodilló a su lado. – No te pongas así. Te amo y me duele que llores. Te amo y amo a tu papá. Ustedes son todo mi mundo… Lamento que me vieras enojado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y corrió a su habitación.

\- ¿Estás contento ahora?

\- Kurt, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – Se puso de pie e intentó tomarlo de la mano. – Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Me ofusqué por completo.

\- Es obvio que tus padres te importan más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir… Y nosotros no estamos a tu altura.

\- Por favor, no digas tal cosa. Ya hemos pasado por esto demasiadas veces. No quiero pelear contigo otra vez ni tampoco…

\- Nadie está peleando. Yo tampoco lo soportaría… Así que creo que lo mejor es poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cometo un error y quieres terminar con lo nuestro?

\- No he dicho nada acerca de terminar, pero necesito tiempo para pensar. Lo que ocurrió ayer me abrió los ojos.

\- Kurt, cielo. Te amo y…

\- También te amo. Y es por eso que necesito tiempo a solas.

\- Kurt, no…

\- Blaine… Por favor. – Se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

El pelinegro no dejaba de caminar por la sala, había transcurrido más de una hora y se sentía desesperado. Finalmente el ojiazul apareció con su niña y varias maletas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Te dije que necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

\- Pe-pero… ¿A dónde van a ir? No pueden volver a su antigua casa porque sabes que ya fue alquilada.

\- Steph y yo estaremos bien. Ya encontraremos un lugar. Ahora tengo un trabajo en el que gano bien y no voy a estar padeciendo como antes.

\- No tienen por qué irse.

\- Blaine, basta.

\- Estamos a un mes de la boda.

\- Con más razón debemos alejarnos. No quiero tomar una decisión equivocada.

\- Kurt…

\- No estamos peleando y no hemos terminado. Sólo te pido que respetes lo que necesito.

\- Ah… Sí… Claro. – Se acercó e intentó abrazarlo. – Te amo mucho, y me siento terrible por lo que sucedió.

\- Yo más. – Se removió hacia un costado. – Vamos Steph.

\- Mi niña, sabes que te amo. De verdad lamento mucho todo lo que pasó.

\- Sí. Mi papá me explicó… Adiós.

\- Steph… – La abrazó, y ella por unos segundos correspondió la acción.

\- Un taxi nos espera… Adiós Blaine.

\- No me digas adiós.

\- Pronto estaremos hablando.

Ante la mirada llorosa del pelinegro, Kurt y Stephanie se fueron del departamento.

* * *

.

Les he dejado veintitrés páginas cargadas de emociones. El siguiente capítulo está en camino ;)


	28. Cap 26: Desasosiego Inclemente

Tuve un problema con el internet, pero aquí está ya el capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Desasosiego Inclemente** **"**

* * *

.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde la despedida, pero para Blaine se sentían como mil eternidades. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban viviendo Kurt y Steph. Pensó que se quedarían con Mercedes, pero cuando le preguntó y ella le dijo que no los había visto en lo absoluto, el temor y la angustia se apoderaron de él.

Sabía que el castaño le había pedido tiempo, y no lo culpaba por estar enojado, pero nunca se imaginó que se desaparecería. Era como si no estuviese en la faz de la tierra. Incluso no estaba enviando a la niña al jardín.

Decidido fue al restaurante a buscarlo. Tenía que estar ahí porque no podía dejar de trabajar, eso era definitivo.

Al llegar pidió una mesa apartada, suponiendo y rogando que no estuviese en el área de Kurt. No quería molestarlo ni causarle problemas, lo único que deseaba era verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Se sentó esperando con impaciencia, y cuando lo vio salir sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería disculparse apropiadamente por lo ocurrido en la casa de la playa y el departamento, y dejarle en claro que él era lo más importante.

Aquella noche, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo saliese bien. Habían pasado años desde que estuvo con sus padres, sus tíos y primos, ya que no existía una buena relación entre ellos. Tenerlos a todos reunidos era como un sueño hecho realidad, y que Kurt y Steph fueran parte de ello era simplemente perfecto. Pero las cosas no terminaron bien.

Aunque le doliese admitirlo, una vez más sus progenitores habían estropeado todo. Ellos siempre eran los causantes de los problemas en su vida y de que terminase perdiendo a las personas importantes para él... Pero también sabía que él no había actuado de la mejor forma.

\- Señor, ¿se siente mal?

La voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la miró extrañado. – Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? No es mi intención ser inoportuna, pero como lo vi llorando.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y se sintió avergonzado. – Todo está bien. Gracias.

Cómo deseaba que todo estuviese bien… Pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Se limpió el rostro y pidió algo de comer.

Mientras pinchaba con el tenedor lo que sea que hubiese en su plato, no podía apartar la mirada de Kurt.

Éste atendía las mesas, era amable y sonreía todo el tiempo, pero él sabía que esa sonrisa no era sincera. La comisura de sus labios no estaba curvada hacia arriba y sus hermosos ojos azules no se habían cerrado ligeramente. Esa era una sonrisa forzada porque su trabajo lo exigía.

\- Señor, disculpe que lo moleste. – El pelinegro volteó y vio a la misma chica que antes lo había atendido. – ¿Desea que le caliente la comida? ¿O tal vez se la pongo en un recipiente para llevar?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque ha pasado una hora y media desde que se la traje y usted no ha probado ni un bocado… O si hay algún problema, puedo llamar al chef.

Sí que había un problema, pero estaba lejos de relacionarse con la comida. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como poner un plato en un micro ondas o vaciar su contenido en un recipiente. Incluso quejarse y pedir que le preparasen algo diferente era fácil, más ninguna de esas cosas resolvería lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Me puede traer un café?

\- Seguro. ¿Pero qué hay con su comida?

\- Sólo tráigame un expreso.

\- Enseguida regreso.

\- Gracias.

La joven estaba consternada, el dueño del establecimiento se encontraba ausente y no quería hablar con el supervisor, así que después de mucho pensarlo decidió comentar lo que ocurría con otra de sus compañeras.

\- Alex, estoy muy preocupada.

Una chica de estatura baja, larga y abundante cabellera oscura recogida hacia atrás en un moño se dio la vuelta. – ¿Por qué? ¿Problemas en casa?

\- No, todo está bien hasta ahora, y ruego que así continúe. Es un cliente de mi área.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Te ha estado molestando?

\- No, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé lo que le pasa. Desde que llegó ha estado sentado actuando raro, y de eso son ya casi dos horas.

\- ¿Qué es lo raro que ha hecho?

\- Primero estuvo llorando, y desde que pidió su comida la ha tenido ahí sin probarla siquiera.

\- Seguramente debe tener problemas y vino para tratar de despejarse, pero no funcionó.

\- Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero lo estuve observando y no le ha quitado la mirada de encima a Kurt.

\- Bueno, cabe destacar que Kurt es bastante atractivo, pero si es extraña la situación ya que el sujeto aparentemente no la está pasando bien, por lo tanto no está aquí en plan de conquista… ¿Quién es? Quiero verlo.

\- Voy a llevarle un café.

\- Bien, estaré atenta.

Minutos después se volvieron a encontrar, una saliendo y la otra entrando a la cocina.

\- ¿Te fijaste en él?

\- Sí, y no me gusta la forma insistente en que mira a Kurt. ¿Hablaste con Collins?

\- Sabes que prefiero evitarlo a toda costa.

\- Pero esto lo requiere… Yo le diré.

\- ¿Crees que deba advertirle a Kurt?

\- No, no lo preocupes. Tratemos de resolverlo primero.

\- Bien.

\- Sr. Collins, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Es importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No estoy segura, pero creo que tenemos a un acosador, y me preocupa uno de mis compañeros.

\- Eso es algo grave. ¿A quién está acosando?

\- A Kurt.

\- Ah. Bueno, siga con su trabajo.

\- Hay que hacer algo señor Collins.

\- Si alguien está acosando a Hummel es porque es igual de pervertido que él.

\- Kurt no es ningún pervertido.

\- No encuentro otra manera de llamar a las personas que eligen el estilo de vida que él tiene.

\- ¿Estilo de vida? Creo que lo está confundiendo con alguien más. Kurt es un chico tranquilo que trabaja duro por su hija.

\- Se acuesta con otros hombres.

\- Sus preferencias no ponen en cuestionamiento su estilo de vida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las artimañas de las que se valió para conseguirse a un millonario?

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Todos los que son como él son iguales.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Pero cuando el Sr. Montero llegue voy a hablar seriamente con él. – Se dio la vuelta y se fue indignada.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Patricia estaba cada vez más preocupada.

\- Sabía que Collins era un amargado, pero es también un cretino de lo peor. Él no va a hacer nada.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Le decimos a Kurt?

\- Creo que es lo mejor.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a hablar con el de cabellera castaña y disimuladamente le señalaron al sujeto que se encontraba en una de las mesas al fondo del local.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, y les dijo que estuviesen tranquilas porque él conocía a aquel personaje, a lo que ellas respondieron con varias preguntas que supo manejar.

\- Señor. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero debo pedirle que se retire.

Blaine vio a una mesera diferente y frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué tengo que irme?

\- Necesitamos la mesa y usted ha estado ocupándola durante horas.

\- Voy a pagar cada segundo que he permanecido en éste lugar.

\- Yo me encargo, Alex. – La chica asintió y se alejó. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Kurt…

\- Te pedí tiempo, y tres días no son suficientes para pensar y aclarar todas mis dudas.

\- Quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Me estás viendo.

\- ¿Y Steph?

\- Ella está bien. Ahora que ya te has informado, puedes irte y dejarme tranquilo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué parte de necesito tiempo no entiendes? ¿Por qué no vas a pasar el día con tus padres para que así te sientas en ambiente con todas tus costumbres y finos modales?

\- Necesito explicarte.

\- Estoy ocupado.

\- Puedo esperar a tu hora de salida.

\- ¡No! ¡Sólo vete y déjame en paz!

Varios clientes voltearon a observarlos ante el tono fuerte de voz que usó. Al darse cuenta lo que había hecho negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Acababa de cometer una falta, y sabía que Collins no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para llamarle la atención.

\- Amm… Está bien. – Tomó de su cartera varios billetes y los dejó junto a uno de los platos. – Te amo.

Kurt hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta, avisándole a Patricia que podía ir a arreglar la mesa. A paso veloz se dirigió al área de descanso y se sentó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Sabes que voy a reportarte por lo que hiciste. – La voz del hombre estaba cargada de malicia. – Y todavía vienes aquí a perder el tiempo.

\- Sé que cometí una falta muy grave. Hágame el reporte, múlteme o lo que sea, pero Sr. Collins se lo pido, sólo deme cinco minutos y volveré al trabajo.

\- No deberías ser tan arisco con tu benefactor. – Pronunció con sorna.

\- Él no es…

\- Si no aprendes a controlarte vas a perder a tu mina de oro. Aunque de seguro no debe importarte mucho por lo que vi… Te cansaste de tu juguete y vas en busca de otro. Así es como funciona, ¿cierto?

\- No le voy a permitir que se exprese de mí de esa manera. Me está faltando el respeto y…

\- ¿Qué sabe la gente como tú acerca del respeto? No eres más que un oportunista mari…

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Ya no te soporto! – Se puso de pie de un impulso.

\- ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono ni me tutees!

\- ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto! ¡No he hecho absolutamente nada para ganarme tu odio! ¡Estoy tan cansado de que me juzgues y me mires con desprecio! ¡Soy gay, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si no valiera!

¡Soy una persona decente que siempre ha trabajado duro para salir adelante! ¡Lo que tengo me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo y dedicación! ¡Jamás le he hecho daño a nadie de ninguna forma! ¡Soy una buena persona y sin embargo la vida no ha hecho más que lanzarme mierda a la cara!

¡Estoy cansado de personas que me dan la espalda, me ofenden o se aprovechan de mí!– Empezó a empujarlo con furia. – ¡Pero se acabó! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡No volveré a agachar la cabeza por nadie! – Lo arrinconó contra la pared con tal fuerza que le impedía moverse.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Voy a denunciarte por acoso pedazo de…!

Lo siguiente que Kurt supo fue que Collins estaba sangrando por el golpe que le había dado en el rostro.

\- Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta me fijaría en ti. – Se quitó la insignia con su nombre, dejándola sobre una de las mesas. – ¡Renuncio!

Al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta de todas las personas que estaban ahí presenciando la escena. Respiró profundo y se fue hacia los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme.

\- Kurt, ¿qué locura es esa de que renuncias? – Lorna lo estaba esperando por la puerta con los brazos a los lados de la cadera. – Entro a la cocina a dejar unos platos y encuentro un alboroto y a todos diciendo que te vas.

\- No puedo seguir aquí.

\- Mañana el Sr. Montero regresa, ahí hablas con él y…

\- Vendré a agradecerle por todo, pero no me voy a quedar. Jamás quiero volver a verle la cara a Collins.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Piensa en tu niña.

\- Ya encontraré algo.

La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza. – Recuerda que no estás solo.

\- Lo sé. Te quiero mucho.

\- También te quiero. Y si hay algo que necesites o…

\- Ya bastante haces con permitirnos quedarnos a mí y a Steph contigo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El tiempo seguía su curso y Blaine cada día llevaba a casa de Mercedes y al almacén de Artie cartas para Kurt con la esperanza de que las leyese en algún momento. Se sorprendió al saber que éste ya no trabajaba en el restaurante, por lo que pensó que tal vez recurriría con sus dos viejos amigos, pero se había equivocado. Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas.

El castaño tenía varias de esas misivas en su poder, pero ninguna la había abierto. Sólo uno de los tantos mensajes que recibió en su celular fue leído por error, y cuando lo empezó ya no pudo detenerse.

 _Kurt, mi cielo._

 _Espero que estés bien al igual que Steph. Los amo y los extraño demasiado._

 _Sé que me pediste tiempo y con mi insistencia no te lo estoy dando en su totalidad, y es por eso que no volveré a escribirte aunque esté desesperado por correr a tu encuentro._

 _Sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar por alto ésta fecha, debido a que hoy hace un año nos conocimos._

 _Hoy hace un año te vi en una calle parado con tu material de trabajo y una silla plegable, y mi corazón se detuvo._

 _Me fui acercando lentamente y quedándome sin aliento porque eras y siempre serás el hombre más impresionante y hermoso que mis ojos verán._

 _Estoy completamente cautivado por ti, pero no sólo por tu exterior sino también por tu corazón puro, la nobleza de tu alma y todas las maravillosas cualidades de las que has sido dotado y con las que me fuiste conquistando día a día._

 _Kurt, enamorarme de ti ha sido lo más fácil que he hecho, y jamás podré arrancarte de mi corazón porque eres el amor de mi vida._

 _¡Feliz Primer Año!_

El ojiazul lloró por casi una hora, más se armó de valor, se lavó el rostro y salió a caminar y seguir analizando todo, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Amaba a Blaine, vaya si lo hacía, pero todavía estaba dolido por la actitud que tomó esa noche y al día siguiente. No se trataba sólo de perdonarlo, sino del miedo que sentía de que en algún momento fuese a elegir a su familia, como sentía que lo había hecho al comportarse de esa forma, y que a él lo botase como un trapo viejo, dejándolo con el corazón destrozado.

Él no era egoísta, en lo absoluto. Jamás le pediría que se alejase de los suyos, incluso de sus padres a pesar de la clase de personas que eran. Comprendía el valor de la familia, y daría lo que sea por tener a alguien de su lado, más sabía que no sucedería. Pero se suponía que ellos tres estaban formando una nueva familia, y debían ser la prioridad del otro.

Una noche más llegó y transcurrió a paso lento, una noche en la que al igual que las anteriores no había podido dormir debido a que Steph estuvo muy inquieta. Se despertó llorando por lapsos y diciendo que le dolía el estómago, sin embargo también estuvo repitiendo que extrañaba a su papá Blaine pero que él era malo y que algún día podría gritarle también. Habló con ella y trató de hacerle entender que eso no era cierto, y que éste jamás haría algo así porque la amaba inmensamente.

\- "A ti te gritó" – Recalcó su punto.

\- "Fue un momento complicado" – Intentó explicar. – "No puedes juzgarlo por un error que cometió. Él ha sido demasiado bueno y te ha amado por sobre todas las cosas" "Deberías perdonarlo y darle una oportunidad". – De pronto sintió como sus propias palabras lo abofeteaban.

\- "¿Tú lo vas a perdonar y darle la oportunidad?" – Lo miró con ojos llorosos, y él sólo la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida. Más la pequeña se levantó varias veces luego de eso diciendo que no se sentía bien.

Eran las siete de la mañana y finalmente Steph parecía haberse calmado y estaba durmiendo tranquila. Kurt decidió abrir una de las cartas luego de recibir una llamada de Mercedes sugiriéndole que por lo menos escuchase a Blaine.

Si lo hacía, ¿qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Volverían las cosas a la normalidad o nada sería como antes? ¿Blaine extrañaba su antigua vida y se estaba cansando de que él no estuviese a su altura?

Quizá lo mejor era hablar y aclarar todas esas dudas… Aunque no fuesen a gustarle las respuestas.

O tal vez estaba exagerando, y ellos todavía tenían la oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

Respiró profundamente, tomó la carta que reposaba sobre el sofá y empezó a leerla. Probablemente debía empezar por saber lo que decía en ellas.

Sobre tras sobre fue abierto y los ojos azules recorrían las palabras ahí expuestas. Al terminar se secó las lágrimas y buscó el celular en su bolsillo, demorando más de veinte minutos en marcar aquel número conocido, colgando cada vez que escuchaba que el pelinegro contestaba.

"Deja que tu corazón te guíe" - Comenzó a repetirse. Minutos después volvió a marcar y se mordió el labio por un par de segundos…

 _Blaine, tenemos que hablar._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojimiel se encontraba en la oficina trabajando en la computadora cuando Alana entró llevando unos recipientes de poliestireno.

\- Blaine, tienes que comer algo. Estás muy desmejorado y has perdido peso. Ni siquiera te has afeitado. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

\- No estoy bien. Trato de enfocarme en otras cosas y de seguir adelante, pero resulta muy difícil.

\- Kurt va a venir a buscarte.

\- No lo hará. Cuando me llamó dijo que teníamos que hablar y que me indicaría el día, y hora en que estaría aquí. Han pasado semanas de eso.

\- Tal vez algo se le presentó.

\- Lo perdí, Alana. Lo perdí.

\- Te envió un mensaje diciendo que te amaba.

Blaine suspiró y tomó su teléfono, abriendo el chat y ahí estaban esas dos palabras que habían significado el mundo para él cuando las recibió. Pasó su dedo sobre aquel "Te Amo" y cerró los ojos.

\- Creí que arreglaríamos las cosas.

\- Al día siguiente se vieron, y según recuerdo dijiste que se besaron.

\- Así fue… Nos vimos y le dije que lo sentía, y él empezó a besarme. – Se habían besado primero lento y suavemente, y luego se volvió pasional y casi desesperado… Si se concentraba todavía podía sentir la calidez de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. – Creo que se arrepintió de lo que sucedió y por eso me llamó dos días después para concertar la cita a la que nunca se presentó. Al hacerlo dejó en claro que hemos terminado.

\- No saques conclusiones que pueden ser erróneas. Dale el beneficio de la duda.

\- No sé qué pensar… Han sido dos semanas de ello… Dos semanas en las que no he sabido nada de él. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. – Estoy seguro que esa fue su forma de despedirse de mí.

\- ¿Una sesión de besos? Nadie hace eso… Si quisiera despedirme de mi pareja para siempre al menos tendría relaciones con él por última vez y… – Lo miró estupefacta y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. – ¿Lo hicieron?

\- No.

\- Bueno… Entonces no significa que haya sido el final… Aunque lo hubiesen hecho. Kurt y tú se aman. Están destinados a estar juntos.

\- Gracias por el esfuerzo.

\- Lo digo seriamente. ¿Acaso no lo sientes en tu corazón?

\- Totalmente.

\- Entonces deja de atormentarte.

\- No puedo… Su ausencia no sólo me tiene mal, me preocupa. ¿Sabes? Tengo un presentimiento.

\- Son sólo ideas tuyas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es comer antes de que se enfríe.

\- No tengo hambre, pero aprecio la intención.

Unas horas más tarde la chica se asomó a la oficina y golpeó la puerta con suavidad un par de veces. – Blaine… Ya terminé lo del contrato Ritmond.

\- Puedes irte a casa. No hay más nada por hoy.

\- ¡Oh! Todavía no es mi hora de salida.

\- Lo sé, pero acabaste, así que es mejor que te vayas. Así te da tiempo de preparar todo con calma para tu reunión familiar.

\- Eso sería estupendo. Muchas gracias. Pero… ¿y tú?

\- Voy a seguir aquí. Tengo varios pendientes, y luego de eso me pondré a adelantar algunas cosas.

\- Deberías ir a casa a descansar.

\- Prefiero mantener mi mente ocupada.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

\- No, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Bien. Pero estaré llamándote cada media hora.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuó revisando unos papeles.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo más Mercedes. Ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte, Kurt. En ese estado ni siquiera puedes pensar con claridad.

\- Es que esto no puede estar pasando… No otra vez… No… No… ¿Por qué?

La chica lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco. – ¡Cálmate! Vamos a encontrar la forma de solucionarlo.

\- Sr. Hummel…

Los dos voltearon y el ojiazul caminó lentamente sintiendo como si sus piernas estuviesen pegadas al suelo. Miró al hombre frente a él y escuchó atento todo lo que dijo, derramando lágrimas que parecían no tener fin sin poder evitarlo.

\- Deberías hablar con Blaine. – Dijo Artie luego que se quedaron los tres solos. – Él te puede ayudar. Es más, lo hará de inmediato.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Llama a Blaine y dile lo que ocurre.

\- No puedo… No quiero que piense que lo estoy usando.

\- ¡No seas absurdo!

\- Sí, Kurt. Déjate de esas cosas. – El chico en la silla de ruedas lo miró molesto. – Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir algo así. Es como si no lo conocieras.

\- Las cosas no están en los mejores términos entre nosotros. Lo dejé esperando… Debe estar furioso conmigo por lo que hice.

\- Kurt…

\- No, Artie. Voy a encontrar la forma. Sólo te pido, les pido a los dos que no se muevan de aquí.

\- Cuenta con eso.

El castaño recorrió lugares y trató por todos los medios. Hasta fue a buscar al Sr. Montero al restaurante, pero éste no se encontraba en la ciudad. Llamaba constantemente a sus amigos para que le informasen cómo iba todo, y las respuestas eran desalentadoras.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y su mente de pronto lo llevó hacia el pasado, reviviendo cada cosa por la que había atravesado cuando tuvo que enfrentar aquella situación similar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine apagó la computadora sintiéndose saturado. No era mucho lo que había podido avanzar debido a que sus pensamientos no estaban en lo que hacía, así que no tenía ningún caso seguir con eso.

Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos, enterrando los dedos en los largos rizos.

\- ¿Blaine?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, y su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho. No era posible, debía ser producto de su imaginación.

"Es mejor que te vayas a descansar… Estás perdiendo la razón". - Se dijo, aunque poco convencido de regresar a su departamento.

\- ¿Blaine?

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Kurt en la entrada de la oficina. Torpemente se puso de pie y trató de regular su respiración que se había agitado de manera impresionante como si hubiese estado corriendo durante un largo trayecto.

\- Kurt… Amor.

\- Ayúdame…

Lo observó detenidamente y fue cuando notó lo mal que lucía. Su rostro era completamente pálido y desencajado, tenía la mirada perdida, y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Corrió a su lado y lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, haciéndolo avanzar hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

\- Necesito dinero…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito dinero… Steph…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Steph?

\- Está en el hospital…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Steph… No puedo pagar el hospital. – Lágrimas rodaban inclementes por su rostro.

\- Kurt, tranquilízate. – Fue corriendo a buscar un poco de agua.

\- Necesito dinero…

\- Lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. – Cuéntame con calma lo que sucede.

\- Steph… Hospital… Ayúdame… Ayúdame…

\- Sí, claro que voy a hacerlo. ¿En qué hospital está?

\- No sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

El castaño trataba de acordarse, pero su mente estaba completamente bloqueada. – No sé…

\- ¿Quién está con Steph en éste momento?

\- No sé.

\- Está bien. Déjame pensar… Mercedes… Ella debe saber. – Buscó rápidamente su celular y marcó su número. Una vez que ella le dio las indicaciones, sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio su cartera. No recordaba por qué la había puesto ahí, pero al menos tenía consciencia de donde estaba.

\- Steph… Steph…

\- Si, amor. Vamos a ir con ella. – Tomó a Kurt del brazo y salieron del lugar.


	29. Cap 27: Verdades Atormentadas

Sin proponérmelo, pero porque no dejo de escribir, terminó convirtiéndose en mini maratón de tres capítulos :D

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"** **Verdades Atormentadas"**

* * *

.

Blaine conducía a gran velocidad sin importarle las multas que fuese a recibir. La angustia crecía en su pecho al pensar en su hija, y el estado en el que el ojiazul se encontraba no ayudaba en nada.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ambos bajaron del vehículo y se movieron a prisa al encuentro con Mercedes y el médico que estaba llevando el caso. Kurt parecía estar volviendo a la lucidez por momentos, y luego volvía a entrar en esa fase perturbadora.

Mercedes y Artie se preocuparon de inmediato cuando lo vieron en ese estado , sobre todo ella porque ya una vez había presenciado aquella misma situación.

El empresario habló con diferentes personas y se volvió furibundo al escuchar que no podían seguir atendiendo a la niña hasta que no se cancelase lo que se debía más el nuevo día.

Luego de insultar a todo el que se le puso en frente, realizó una llamada telefónica y en veinte minutos una ambulancia llegó junto a un grupo de médicos que estaban realizando una evaluación a la menor para así poder hacer el traslado.

\- ¿A dónde la vas a llevar? – Preguntó Mercedes.

\- A otro hospital. No voy a permitir que mi hija se quede en un lugar donde les interesa sólo la parte económica y no la salud de los pacientes.

\- Se movieron muy rápido.

\- Un amigo es el director del área de pediatría y le pedí que me ayude.

\- ¡Oh! Con razón. Tuvimos a Steph en un hospital público primero, pero se les habían agotado los insumos para realizarle todos los exámenes y por eso la trajimos aquí.

\- Debiste llamarme enseguida. No sé por qué esperaron tanto tiempo.

\- Kurt no quería. Estábamos entre todos haciéndonos cargo... pero llegó un momento en que los gastos fueron aumentando más y más y ya no tuvimos cómo cubrirlos.

\- Él es terco, sin embargo tú debiste llamarme.

\- Sr. Anderson...

El ojimiel volteó y corrió hacia la habitación donde el médico estaba asomado llamándolo. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está todo?

\- Podemos llevar a la niña. No hay ningún riesgo al moverla.

\- Perfecto, vámonos entonces.

\- ¿Tiene listos los papeles que nos permiten sacarla de aquí?

\- Creo que sí... Espéreme un momento. – Salió a toda prisa en busca del chico en la silla de ruedas. – Artie, ¿está lista la salida de Steph?

\- Sí, sólo falta un papel porque hay que pagar un valor adicional de...

\- Son unos infelices. – Gruñó. – ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de eso?

\- Seguro. – Tomó el dinero que Blaine le dio y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla correspondiente.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Mercedes se fue en la ambulancia mientras que Kurt y Artie iban en el auto del empresario.

\- ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste no decirme? – Preguntó en un tono serio.

\- Blaine, no es el momento para que le reclames. Honestamente también estoy molesto con él, sin embargo ahora lo importante es que Steph sea atendida.

\- Han pasado días desde que mi niña se puso mal.

\- Lo sé. Pero no sacas nada enojándote... Además, Kurt está en shock. ¿No te das cuenta? Él no está bien emocionalmente, y lo que necesita es tu comprensión y apoyo.

Cuando estaban ya en el nuevo hospital y la niña había sido ingresada, Blaine recibió una llamada de Michelle quien quería saludarlo y saber cómo seguían las cosas, pero las noticias que recibió no eran las que esperaba. Una hora después, los Anderson se hicieron presentes.

Las horas transcurrieron y durante toda la noche el castaño permaneció sentado cuidando a su hija, no permitiendo que nadie lo relevase.

La observaba dormir cuando sintió que alguien se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazaba. Realizó varias respiraciones cortas y se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquella persona.

\- Se pondrá bien. – Susurró el empresario.

\- Lo siento... Debí llamarte... Soy un pésimo padre.

\- No lo eres. – Le besó la frente. – Escuchaste al médico, ellos se hicieron cargo y no hay peligro. Steph es una niña fuerte y se va a reponer.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Tranquilo. Todo estará bien... Estoy aquí contigo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Dos días después la ojiazul de cinco años se encontraba animada y sentada en la cama escuchando atenta el cuento que Susan le contaba.

\- Hijo. – Ezequiel se acercó a Blaine y lo llevó hacia un lado. – Creo que tú y Kurt deberían ir a descansar. Steph está tranquila y se ha recuperado asombrosamente. El martes le darán el alta y ustedes tendrán que atenderla, pero si ambos están agotados no podrán hacerlo. Además, Kurt me preocupa. No se ve nada bien.

\- Sí, hoy lo llevaré a casa. El médico lo examinó, dijo que necesita descanso urgente y salir de aquí porque puede volver a entrar en shock. Está realmente muy afectado.

\- Su estado puede desencadenar en depresión.

\- También me lo comentó. Me dio una receta que ya le compré, en caso de que la situación continúe.

\- Puedes ir tranquilo que nosotros estaremos pendientes de todo.

\- Gracias. Ustedes siempre han sido de tanto apoyo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecernos, hijo. – Lo abrazó cálidamente.

\- Kurt, es hora de irse. – Mercedes habló suavemente horas después, tomándolo de la mano para que se levantase del sillón en donde estaba sentado en silencio con la mirada completamente perdida. – Steph ya está dormida. Prometiste que te irías a casa, así que andando. Necesitas reponerte.

\- Cuida mucho a mi hija.

\- No tienes ni que decirlo. Ahora tú ve y descansa... y deja que Blaine te cuide.

Ya estando en el departamento, Kurt estaba temblando junto al marco de la puerta del dormitorio mientras el de ojos como la miel alistaba la cama.

\- Haz hecho tanto por Steph.

\- Ni lo menciones.

\- Haz gastado mucho dinero en el hospital.

\- Sabes que no me importa en lo absoluto. Todo por su bienestar.

\- Ah... Sí...

\- Voy a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Quieres usar el baño primero?

\- No... No.

\- Enseguida regreso. Acomódate.

\- Es-estoy lis-listo... – Dijo con voz temblorosa al cabo de unos minutos.

Cuando Blaine salió, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse al encontrar a Kurt desnudo en la cama en una posición bastante sugestiva.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Pagando mi deuda.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Se acomodó a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de éste, haciéndolo saltar.

\- Lo siento si no es así... – Se sentó y bajó la mirada. – Dime mejor lo que quieres.

\- Kurt, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

\- Ya lo sabes. Así es como funciona.

\- ¿Así es como funciona qué cosa?

\- Te debo mucho dinero, y no tengo otra forma de devolvértelo... Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- Hablo de sexo, Blaine. Te pago con sexo... Sé que nunca hemos intimado en su totalidad, y seguramente éste es el momento. Estoy listo para lo que desees.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante atrocidad? ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo...? Toma tu ropa y vístete.

\- No... Todavía hay cuentas que pagar... Por favor, sólo hazlo.

\- Kurt, vístete en éste instante.

\- No... Sólo tómame y...

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No pagué el hospital porque quiera sexo contigo! Lo hice porque te amo y amo a Steph.

\- Siempre se trata de sexo. – Se arrodilló y empezó a intentar quitarle la ropa.

\- Kurt, detente.

\- La vida es así... Nadie da nada sin querer algo a cambio.

Los dos forcejearon hasta que Blaine logró tumbarlo de espalda en la cama y se colocó frente a él, aprisionándolo con sus brazos.

\- Te amo y jamás voy a pedirte nada a cambio de ninguna cosa. Amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

El castaño lo miró a los ojos y lloró hasta quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente despertó aturdido. Se dio cuenta que estaba vestido, aunque no sabía en qué momento había sucedido.

Blaine entró a la habitación sigilosamente llevando una charola con varios alimentos y la asentó a un costado. – Kurt, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. – Blaine... Blaine... Lo de anoche...

\- Necesito que me expliques eso.

\- Estaba tan aturdido...

\- ¿Y por eso intentaste que tuviésemos relaciones a la fuerza?

\- No...

\- ¿Qué hay con lo del dinero y todo lo que dijiste?

\- El hospital... Steph... Esto ya pasó... El dinero...

\- Kurt, mientras sigas llorando no voy a entender nada de lo que dices. Necesito que te calmes para que me expliques toda ésta locura. No sé lo que intentabas anoche, ¿y a qué te refieres con que ya sucedió antes?

El de cabellera clara intentó regular su respiración y bebió un poco del agua que le entregó Blaine, luego de unos minutos cerró los ojos. – Franko. – Susurró.

\- ¿Quién es Franko?

Las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas y bajó avergonzado la cabeza. – Es alguien a quien odio porque destrozó mi vida.

\- ¿Pero quién demonios es ese sujeto?

\- Alguien con quien me acostaba por dinero.

Los ojos amielados se abrieron con incredulidad ante lo que había escuchado, y en su cabeza las palabras se repetían sin cesar como un eco ensordecedor.

\- ¿Te acostabas...? ¿Vendías tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? – Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación dando pasos largos y con mucha firmeza. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, su respiración era agitada y su estómago se retorcía con furia.

\- Por Steph... Ella estuvo muy enferma e intenté conseguir la suma que necesitaba para el hospital y todos los gastos. Vendí lo poco que tenía, me endeudé con diferentes personas porque ningún banco quiso hacerme un préstamo sin importar cuanto supliqué y me humillé.

Estaba tan desesperado porque mi hija cada vez se ponía peor. Mercedes hizo un adelanto en su trabajo y yo pedí también que me adelantasen el sueldo de tantos meses como fuese posible, sin embargo seguía sin alcanzar el dinero.

Busqué a los padres de Vane, y nunca me recibieron, fui donde mis padres dispuesto a rogarles de ser necesario, pero se encontraban fuera del país. Ya no sabía qué más hacer... Y entonces Franko apareció.

Había ido una vez más al banco a implorar que me hicieran un préstamo, y él estaba ahí. Yo no lo vi, fue él quien se acercó al notar el estado en el que me encontraba, me llevó a tomar algo para que me calmase y le contase de paso lo que ocurría. Cuando dijo que podía ayudarme, sentí un gran alivio, pensé que era una bendición que estaba recibiendo, pero luego comprendí que era lo contrario.

Me ofreció hacerse cargo de todos los gastos a cambio de que me acostase con él. Creí que era una broma al comienzo, más no fue así... Con lo que siguió diciendo me di cuenta que hablaba seriamente. – Hizo una pausa. – Siempre he pensado que lo tomó como un logro personal o algo así.

\- ¿Un logro personal?

\- Él es mayor varios años, y cuando yo era adolescente estuvo durante un tiempo intentado salir conmigo, pero lo rechacé. La última vez que lo vi, antes del encuentro en el banco, fue cuando se iba a la universidad, y al despedirse me dijo que algún día él sería a quien le entregaría mi virginidad. – Apretó los puños con fuerza. – Eso ocurrió mucho antes de que Vane enfermase, y jamás pensé que sus palabras...

\- ¿Eras virgen cuando te acostaste a él?

\- Sí... Y odié cada segundo de esa experiencia.

Me negué a su propuesta, juro que me negué, y me fui indignado de la cafetería. Al llegar al hospital el médico me dijo que si no operaban a Steph a la brevedad posible, iba a morir... Escuchar eso hizo trizas mi mundo. Luego me dio un documento con todos los gastos que debía cubrir, y la angustia se apoderó de mí porque era imposible conseguir tal cantidad.

Ella sólo tenía dos años, era tan pequeña y estaba sufriendo mucho. No era su culpa que su padre fuese un desastre y tuviese problemas económicos.

No sé si lo entiendes, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarme, así que me tragué mi orgullo y mi dignidad y fui a buscar a Franko donde me dijo que trabajaba.

Cuando me vio entrar en su oficina esbozó una enorme sonrisa porque sabía a qué había ido, eso me produjo náuseas, pero no tenía otra alternativa, la vida de Steph dependía de esa cirugía.

Le entregué el papel y lo revisó minuciosamente, después de varios segundos en los que estuvo pensando me preguntó si aún era virgen, y sus palabras del pasado hicieron eco en mi mente. No podía creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo. Cuando le respondí afirmativamente, confirmó que me ayudaría, más dejó claro que no me daría todo el dinero en el momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que...?

\- Dividió la suma en varias partes y dijo que la mayor cantidad equivaldría a la primera vez juntos, lo demás me lo entregaría en cuotas cada vez que me acostase con él.

Le reclamé por eso, ya una vez era más que suficiente. Él tendría algo que para mí era importante. Llámame un soñador romántico, pero siempre me gustaron los cuentos de hadas y fantaseaba con encontrar a esa persona especial... Pero eso dejó de importar, porque la vida me enseñó que los cuentos no existen.

Franko dijo que era a su modo o podía retirarme de su oficina sin nada. Estaba jugando sucio, más sólo pude aceptar sus condiciones, y sonrió de una forma triunfal que me produjo escalofríos.

Después de eso nos fuimos directo a su pent-house. No imaginé que sería tan rápido. Creí que al menos tendría unos días, por los menos unas horas para tratar de aceptar lo que iba a suceder, pero él tenía otros planes.

Entrar a ese lugar se sentía como haber firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Me ofreció algo de beber y dijo que no estuviese nervioso. Rechacé la copa y cualquier cosa que intentó darme.

Él tomó un par de tragos y luego se acercó a mí. Empezó a besarme y a hablar sobre lo bien que lo pasaríamos... Y yo sólo podía repetirme "lo haces por tu hija".

No te puedes imaginar lo mal que me sentía mientras las cosas ocurrían. Rogaba porque fuese una pesadilla, pero nunca desperté. – Sus manos empezaron a temblar con más fuerza y el vaso que sostenía cayó al suelo. – Fue horrible.

\- ¿Te... lastimó?

\- Mucho, pero no físicamente. Reconozco que me sorprendió todo el cuidado que tuvo. Se comportó como si yo le importase, y me aseguró que sería una experiencia memorable... – Rodó los ojos. – Como si eso fuese posible... No fue nada agradable y sí resultó incómodo porque mi cuerpo no respondió, obviamente.

Pero más allá de eso, me destruyó emocionalmente, y ese es de los peores daños que existen. Yo sólo trataba de bloquearme para no sentir sus manos tocándome ni todo lo que hacía. Debía enfocarme en la razón por la que estaba haciendo eso, porque de lo contrario hubiese salido corriendo de ahí.

Cuando todo terminó me llevó al hospital y se encargó de pagar la operación y los insumos, pero me dijo que estaría esperando ansioso que fuese a buscarlo nuevamente. Él sabía que lo haría porque muchos gastos se derivarían y yo no tenía como cubrirlos.

Esa situación continuó hasta que Steph se recuperó completamente, porque aunque ya estuviese de regreso en casa, debía comprarle muchas medicinas, y cada vez que iba a su oficina me sentía más sucio.

Detesto que eso haya pasado, odio a Franko por aprovecharse de mi desesperación y haberme hecho sentir tan poca cosa, sin embargo, no me arrepiento.

\- ¿Estás loco acaso?

\- No, Blaine. Sé lo que digo, y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si fuese necesario porque gracias a ello tengo a Steph conmigo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar de controlarse un poco, pero todo resultaba inútil. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y no dejaba de sacudirse, y cada centímetro dolía como si cientos de cuchillos lo estuviesen atravesando. – Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, incluso si sientes repulsión hacia mí, porque como tú mismo dijiste, vendí mi cuerpo... Y anoche intenté hacer lo mismo contigo. – El ojimiel agarró algo de la repisa y lo aventó contra una de las paredes, haciéndolo saltar del susto. – No voy a causarte problemas, desapareceremos de tu vida para siempre.

Blaine seguía caminando frenéticamente y se detuvo sólo al escuchar esa última frase. Tomó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y comenzó a lanzarlo contra el suelo o las paredes. Al estirar la mano sujetó el portarretrato doble que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. En un lado estaba él con Kurt mirándose a los ojos, ambos sonrientes y luciendo completamente enamorados. Del otro lado estaban los dos cargando a Steph el día de su cumpleaños, quien se encontraba ubicada en el centro, abrazándolos. Gruñó y aventó el objeto a la cama, después de eso se fue mascullando maldiciones y aventando la puerta con tanta fuerza que un cuadro que colgaba de la pared se cayó.

Kurt supo que era el final, y si no fuese por su pequeña, dejaría que el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo lo consumiese por completo. Se giró hacia un costado para ver lo que el pelinegro había aventado muy cerca de él, y un gemido ahogado brotó de sus labios. Tomó el portarretrato y recorrió con sus dedos las fotografías antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

Soltó un pequeño sonido casi inaudible, luego otro un poco más fuerte, un sollozo le acompañó y terminó con un grito que le quemó la garganta. Con los ojos nublados miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que había transcurrido media hora desde que el ojimiel se había ido fúrico. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? No podía seguir ahí, debía ir al hospital a ver a su hija.

Era momento de volver a guardar todo lo que sentía y ser fuerte una vez más. Con dificultad se puso de pie, y apoyándose en las paredes se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro, pero no se miró en el espejo, no quería ver lo que reflejaría.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando iba a tomar el pomo, ésta se abrió develando a un Blaine que evidentemente había estado llorando también. – Lo s-sien-to, ya... ya me voy.

\- No deberías haber pasado por eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si tan sólo... – Gruñó.

\- No entiendo. – Vio como el hombre frente a él levantaba las manos, y cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza, esperando un golpe o que lo empujase para sacarlo de su departamento, pero soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que lo tomaba de los brazos con cuidado.

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir de esa manera... No puedo cambiarlo, pero sí puedo asegurarme que jamás ocurra de nuevo.

\- Blaine...

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Tenía mucho miedo de que me odiases, de que te sintieras asqueado de mí y me dejases... Lo intenté, realmente intenté en varias ocasiones hacerlo, pero no pude.

\- Estoy tan enojado con ésta situación, pero sobre todo con ese infeliz poco hombre que se aprovechó de ti. – Elevó una mano hacia el pálido e inflamado rostro aún surcado en lágrimas, tazándolo con cuidado. – Pero no puedo culparte ni reprocharte lo que hiciste.

No me hace nada feliz lo que ocurrió, pero comprendo que fue una medida desesperada al ya haber agotado todas las opciones.

\- Blaine... yo...

\- Estuve pensando en cada cosa que dijiste, y aunque mi cabeza es un lío en éste momento, mi corazón no deja de clamar lo que siente por ti.

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido. – No puedes... No estoy limpio, sólo soy...

\- Un hombre bueno y extraordinario que se vio obligado a hacer algo muy difícil por salvar la vida de su hija... de nuestra hija. – Le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar. – Sé quién eres y lo mucho que vales.

Estoy molesto porque callaste algo tan grande, aunque comprendo en cierto modo también por qué lo hiciste... No fue tu culpa lo que pasó... Las circunstancias te obligaron a acceder a la mente malvada de ese sujeto, porque sólo alguien vil es capaz de aprovecharse de la situación de otro para su propio beneficio. Con él es con quien estoy furioso.

\- Blaine...

\- Y también me siento dolido porque creyeras que yo actuaría de la misma manera. Jamás te haría algo así.

\- Sé que tú no... Perdóname... No estaba pensando con claridad... No sabes lo mal que me siento... Nunca podré borrar lo que hice... Estaba tan confundido... Era como haber vuelto al pasado.

\- No quiero ni busco de ti nada que no desees darme.

\- Lo sé... Y voy a pasar toda mi vida compensándotelo.

\- No es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Entonces? Dímelo y yo...

\- Quiero que te olvides de todo lo malo que has vivido, que seas feliz, que tengas las cosas buenas que mereces.

Anonadado enderezó la cabeza y miró los orbes como la miel cargados de una mezcla entre rabia y dolor, pero que a pesar de eso seguían mirándolo de esa forma especial y que reflejaban amor. – B-Bl-Blaine...

\- No ha cambiado lo que pienso de ti, sigo estando orgulloso del padre maravilloso que eres, y te amo más que nunca.

Las piernas del castaño fallaron y su pareja lo sostuvo por la cintura. – ¿Me amas? ¿Todavía me amas después de que...?

\- Por siempre. – Lo besó suavemente en el centro de los labios. – Y cuando Steph salga del hospital, si aún lo deseas, continuaremos con nuestros planes.

\- ¿Te refieres a... a...?

\- Casarnos. Sí. – Ambos rostros eran surcados por lágrimas que brotaban sin control, pero que en ese momento tenían otra razón de ser.

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Más que nada en éste mundo. Ansío que la semana termine para poder llamarte mi esposo.

\- Fui tan tonto al pensar que me odiarías... Pero lo que hice fue...

\- Fue una decisión muy dura de tomar, pero gracias a la cual nuestra hija sigue con nosotros.

\- Nuestra hija.

\- Así es. Steph es nuestra. A menos que cambies de...

\- Nunca. – Suspiró y trató de sonreír, aunque fue más como una pequeña mueca. – Te amo tanto.

\- Te amo, mi vida. – Se besaron de forma suave y acompasada. – No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño.

\- Sabes que no es algo que puedas controlar. Tendrías que ponerme en una burbuja de vidrio.

\- Pero dentro de mis posibilidades y si de mí depende, jamás nadie se aprovechará de ti ni te dañará de ninguna forma. Te lo prometo.

\- Blaine...

El empresario unió sus frentes y Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo él lo mismo. Permanecieron así por varios minutos en los que ambos seguían derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Somos un desastre. – Dijo Blaine luego de besarle un costado de la cabeza. – No podemos ir al hospital así, eso asustaría a Steph.

\- Deberíamos bañarnos para despejarnos, aunque no quiero dejarla tanto tiempo.

\- Mercedes y Artie están con ella, y mis tíos van a ir al igual que Susan.

Luego de hablar con su amiga y saber que la niña estaba bien y todavía dormía, entraron a la ducha. Fue un baño rápido, pero en el que ambos lavaron suavemente al otro. Cuando estuvieron listos para salir, el ojiazul rompió en llanto, asustando a Blaine.

\- Lo... Lo s-sien-to... – Logró balbucear en medio de un gran temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Kurt? – Lo tomó por los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. – Amor, dime qué pasa.

\- No sé... Creo que es todo... Es... Es...

\- Está bien, tranquilo. Entiendo. Ven aquí. – Lo envolvió de forma protectora con sus brazos. – Todo estará bien. Ya no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

Le tomó un largo lapso al castaño sacar todo aquello que había estado guardando. Yacía de lado en la cama, con Blaine detrás de él, abrazándolo con firmeza y teniendo las piernas entrelazadas. Su respiración era irregular debido a lo mucho que había llorado, aunque en ese momento sólo sollozaba.

\- Ha... sido... tanto... tiempo...

\- ¿Tanto tiempo de qué, cariño?

\- De... De ser fuerte... De enfrentar la vida solo... De padecer tantas cosas.

\- Pero ya no es así. No volverá a ser de esa manera nunca más.

\- Hubo días en los que sentía que ya no podía, sobre todo cuando entré a trabajar en la construcción. Mi cuerpo dolía de una forma terrible y pasaba las noches despierto con calambres en todas partes. Sabía que era un trabajo difícil, pero no imaginé la magnitud... En especial para alguien como yo que estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada.

Pasé hambre más veces de las que puedo mencionar. Lo que conseguía era para Steph. A veces estaba todo el día con el estómago vacío, pero me centraba en lo que tenía que hacer. Además, me esperanzaba en el plato de comida caliente que Mercedes me daba en las noches... Claro, eso ocurrió cuando se enteró que en ocasiones no comía nada, y hasta se enojó por no haberle contado.

La quiero mucho. Ella ha sido como un ángel en mi vida. Sé que su situación es mejor que la que yo tenía, pero igual quisiera ayudarla de algún modo.

\- Lo haremos. No te preocupes por eso. – Le besó el hombro. – También había pensado en ello.

\- Eres tan bueno conmigo. Tu familia es linda y cálida también. Todos están pendientes de Steph ahora que está enferma... Es abrumador.

\- ¿Qué es abrumador?

\- Todo... Tener otras personas que me demuestren afecto y se preocupen por mí y por Steph es mucho.

Soy un hombre fuerte, acostumbrado a luchar y obtener todo por mí mismo. Aunque me sintiera cansado, no me detenía... Pero anoche colapsé y ahora estoy aquí llorando... Es... es...

\- Llorar no te hace menos fuerte, te vuelve humano. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, y son de las cualidades que más amo y admiro de ti. Pero recuerda que ahora me tienes y soy y seré tu apoyo incondicional. Ya no estás solo.

\- He rechazado tantas veces tu ayuda por miedo, miedo de que todo sea un sueño del que voy a despertar y mi vida vuelva a ser complicada y difícil...

\- No tienes nada qué temer.

\- Estaba desesperado cuando Steph se puso mal y ya no pude hacer más nada para ayudarla...

\- Pero no volverá a ser así. Aquí estoy, y no voy a ninguna parte.

\- Me cuesta creer que existan personas como tú. Eres demasiado bueno para ser real.

\- Tú eres demasiado maravilloso como para haber tenido que pasar por tanto.

\- Blaine...

\- Te amo y siempre lo haré.

\- Te amo más cada día. – Se giró hasta quedar de frente, y unió sus labios en un beso suave antes de acomodar la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Descansa. Voy a poner la alarma para dentro de dos horas. Hasta eso ya se te habrá pasado la hinchazón y también te sentirás más relajado.

El castaño asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo de su prometido antes de cerrar los ojos, aunque tardó en quedarse dormido.

Blaine tomó con cuidado el celular y envió un mensaje que fue respondido de inmediato.

 _*_ _Mercedes, vamos a demorar un poco en regresar. Kurt aún no se siente bien._ _*_

 _**_ _No hay problema. Cuando Steph despierte tendrá suficientes personas pendientes de ella._

 _Tu familia ya llegó. ¡Qué personas tan maravillosas! Se van a quedar todo el día, así que no te preocupes por nada. Y dile a Kurt que esté tranquilo. Los quiero._ _**_

 _*_ _También te queremos._ _*_

Luego de eso esperó un poco más antes de realizar una llamada telefónica y asegurarse así que su amado no se despertaría.

 _Leticia, hola. ¿Cómo estás?... Todo bien, gracias... Quiero abrir una cuenta en el banco... Sí, es otra cuenta... Será a nombre de Kurt y Stephanie Hummel... Bien... Necesito que me mandes la información y los formularios a mi correo... Sí, entiendo..._

 _También voy a sacar una adicional a mi tarjeta de crédito... A nombre de Kurt... Sí... Perfecto... Envíame todos los documentos... No, no puedo ir. Estoy atendiendo un asunto familiar, pero realizaré los trámites en línea... No, eso es todo por el momento... Gracias... Ten un excelente día._

Cuando terminó, programó la alarma y dejó el celular a un costado para acomodarse y contemplar por varios segundos al ojiazul, acariciándole el rostro y sintiéndose todavía algo abrumado por lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. – No volverás a necesitar nada ni a pasar penurias. Aún si yo llegase a faltar en algún momento, tú y Steph siempre estarán bien. Es una promesa.


	30. Cap 28: Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas

**_Saludos a todas y todos. Aquí estoy con un nuevo y muy extenso capítulo de ésta historia. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a _"_ _Maria Soledad Rodriguez"_ , _"Georgina Odriazola"_ , _"Nicol López Alcívar"_ , _"Veronica Rucci"_ , _"Olga Moreno"_ y _"Adri BV"_ por su apoyo incondicional a lo largo de estos años y tomarse siempre el tiempo para comentar. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados en el gran y mullido sofá descansando mientras cambiaban opiniones acerca de los sucesos ocurridos. El día fue muy agotador y hacía tan sólo una hora y media que estaban en casa, de la cual cuarenta minutos habían sido empleados en lograr que Steph se durmiese.

El castaño tenía las piernas recogidas hacia un lado y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de su pareja. Por instantes guardaban silencio y se concentraban en el calor del momento, luego seguían platicando. Al cabo de unos minutos el de ojos azules apegó más su cuerpo al del hombre al que amaba y respiró lenta y profundamente.

\- Lamento haber cancelado la luna de miel.

Tal declaración tomó a Blaine por sorpresa, moviéndose ligeramente para mirarlo. — ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Deberíamos estar en éste momento en nuestra luna de miel y no aquí sentados.

\- Cariño…

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero con lo que le ocurrió a Steph no puedo ni quiero dejarla al cuidado de alguien más. Tal vez estoy un poco paranoico y exagerando.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y la elevó hacia sus labios, dándole un beso en el dorso. — Tranquilo, mi amor. Lo hablamos y sabes que estoy de acuerdo. Hace unos días Steph salió del hospital y yo tampoco me sentiría bien dejándola. Ya habrá otro momento para viajar.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. — Se fue inclinando y empezó a besarlo de forma suave y acompasada.

\- No me agradezcas. Te amo y amo a nuestra hija. Siempre nuestra familia será lo más importante para mí.

\- Blaine… —Volvió a besarlo y fue moviéndose hasta acomodarse sobre el regazo de éste, pero sin separar sus labios, manteniéndose así durante un largo tiempo— Te amo tanto. —Cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su esposo y le sonrió antes de besarlo por tercera ocasión.

Beso tras beso fue aumentando la intensidad. Las manos del pelinegro recorrían la espalda de su amado, apegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como era posible. Los gemidos brotaban de los dos hasta que Kurt se detuvo intempestivamente, y luego de una mirada extraña, se bajó y acomodó en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué…? —Y entonces lo notó— ¡Oh! Lo lamento… la forma en la que nos besábamos… tu olor… tu sabor… tu cuerpo contra el mío… —Tomó uno de los cojines y lo colocó tapando su entrepierna— Te amo, y jamás fue mi intención perturbarte así.

El castaño bajó la mirada y acto seguido se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. — Soy yo quien lo lamenta. La reacción de… tu anatomía es normal. La manera en la que me aparté de ti fue ridícula.

\- Está bien.

\- No, no está bien. Eres mi esposo.

\- Eso no significa que…

\- No sigas justificándote. No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas.

\- No quiero traerte malos recuerdos ni hacerte sentir incómodo.

\- Jamás me incomodas. Y como dije, mi reacción fue absurda. Hemos tenido intimidad antes, además de que nos amamos y es correcto que… Sólo me tomó desprevenido sentir tu… Olvídalo.

\- Es más que obvio que estás incómodo. Realmente lamento no haberme controlado. Si te traje algún mal recuerdo...

\- Por favor, Blaine. Eso fue parte del pasado y estoy trabajando en superarlo. No quiero que defina mi vida ni nuestros momentos juntos. Ahora que lo sabes, de algún modo resulta más fácil.

\- Es bueno oír eso. Sin embargo...

\- Te prometo que todo está bien. Y si algo me llegase a molestar, te lo diré. Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

\- Con los ojos cerrados. —Le dio una sonrisa dulce y grande— Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo, tranquilo y muy feliz.

\- Tengo todo eso, únicamente que no soy muy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz. —Sonrió— Te amo mucho.

\- Te amo más.

\- ¿Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos? —Se arrodilló en el mueble, acercándose poco a poco.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Kurt le quitó el cojín y lo aventó lejos, después se giró hasta quedar sentado una vez más sobre el regazo de su esposo.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Blaine lo tomó suavemente del rostro, acariciándole los costados con sus pulgares antes de besarlo. Fácilmente retomaron el ritmo y se perdieron en todas las sensaciones.

Una de las manos del empresario fue introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa de su pareja, acariciando la tibia piel de la espalda. La otra mano no tardó en deslizarse lentamente hacia la cadera.

Kurt hizo un sonido sensual, y aunque con algo de dificultad, logró moverse hasta cruzar su pierna y dejar así cada una hacia los costados de Blaine, quien al empujarse hacia el frente para darle más espacio, logró que sus partes íntimas rozaran, haciéndolos a los dos gemir.

Era más que claro para el hombre de cabellera rizada que el cuerpo de su esposo estaba reaccionando igual que el suyo, y eso fue suficiente para aumentar la intensidad del beso mientras volvía a empujarse contra él, creando la suficiente fricción para hacerlo jadear.

\- B-Blaine… detente… Blaine.

Los ojos ambarinos se llenaron de preocupación, clavándose fijamente en los azules— ¿Hice algo mal? —No comprendía lo que sucedía porque todo parecía estar bien, al menos hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

\- No, todo lo contrario. —Le acarició el rostro— Se siente tan bien. Todo contigo se siente perfecto.

Blaine sonrió por unos segundos, pero ahora estaba más confundido— ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué me pediste que me detuviese?

\- Porque estoy seguro de que las cosas van a seguir avanzando, y no me gustaría por nada del mundo que Steph se levantase y nos encontrase en una situación… adulta.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Eso no estaría nada bien!

\- Tenemos una habitación en la que podemos continuar. —Enganchó sus brazos en la espalda de su esposo— Tal vez debemos empezar bañándonos, —hundió su rostro en el cuello de éste y frotó la nariz lentamente, provocándole corrientes eléctricas por todas partes— después pasamos a la cama. —Fue besando la piel expuesta— Muchas cosas podrían suceder ahí.

\- Me vuelves loco. —Gruñó moviendo la cabeza, dándole mayor acceso.

\- Sólo te pido que si en algún momento yo… ah… tenme paciencia, ¿sí?

Blaine se enderezó y lo tomó de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza— Mi amor, iremos a tu ritmo. Recuerda que jamás voy a pedirte nada que no quieras darme. Las cosas que suceden cuando una pareja tiene relaciones, son decisión de los dos. Si lo que deseas es que nos abracemos hasta el amanecer, así será. Todas las formas de intimidad que hemos compartido han sido hermosas.

Kurt suspiró y lo contempló por varios segundos— Te amo tanto. —Un rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas, haciéndolo desviar la mirada antes de volver a fijarla en el hombre que significaba el mundo para él— Es nuestra noche de bodas, quiero darte todo… Al menos deseo intentarlo.

\- Será todo un placer. —Sonrió— Sujétate bien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Se aferró como pudo— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El empresario se impulsó y se puso de pie, deslizando la mano por las piernas del castaño, ayudándolo a que las mantuviese cruzadas alrededor de su cuerpo Una vez que éste estuvo en una buena posición, dirigió las manos hasta su cadera.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Llevando a mi dulce esposo a tomar ese baño que tanto desea. —Lo besó fervientemente y fue avanzando a tientas— Esto es más fácil en la televisión. —Dijo luego de tropezar contra uno de los muebles.

Ambos rieron antes de que Kurt enterrase el rostro en el hombro de Blaine— Debemos ser silenciosos, podemos despertar a Steph.

\- Sí, lo siento. — Siguió avanzando.

\- Tal vez sería mejor si me bajo y caminamos juntos.

\- Nada de eso. No voy a soltarte. —Volvió a besarlo, y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a una pared, apoyando la espalda de Kurt contra ésta, haciendo soporte para elevarlo y sostenerlo.

El ojiazul sonrió y capturó los labios de su esposo, aferrándose más contra su cuerpo. Quizá era por todo el vino que había bebido, aunque estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero en ese momento se sentía libre de todas sus inhibiciones. O tal vez se debía al amor infinito con el que Blaine lo miraba, la forma cálida en la que lo besaba o esa manera tan dulce en la que lo trataba, pero sin importar cual fuere la razón, le gustaba como se sentía.

Luego de una sesión de besos ardientes, Anderson continuó su camino hasta llegar al dormitorio y posteriormente a la cama, sentándose para recobrar fuerzas. Kurt permaneció a horcajadas sobre él, besándole el cuello suavemente antes de suspirar.

\- Déjame entender algo. —Dijo Blaine haciendo retrospección de los hechos— ¿Vamos a bañarnos para después volver a sudar?

\- He cargado la misma ropa durante ocho horas. Ya estoy sudado. Necesito refrescarme y quitarme de encima éste olor rancio.

El de rizos soltó una carcajada— ¿Rancio? En lo absoluto, te aseguro que hueles delicioso.

\- No es cierto. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

\- ¿Por eso olfateabas mi cuello? Espera, ¿estás tratando de decirme que apesto o algo así?

\- No, Blaine. Y no te olfateaba, sólo frotaba mi nariz. —Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza— No sé cómo lo haces, pero realmente hueles muy bien.

\- Bueno, eso es un alivio. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

\- Eres un tontito. —Le besó la punta de la nariz— Ya sé que por lo general las parejas que se casan, una vez que están solas se dejan llevar y todo eso, pero otras sí se toman el tiempo de refrescarse y alistarse para su noche de bodas. Bueno, yo pertenezco al segundo grupo. Realmente quiero bañarme, prometo que será rápido.

\- Está bien, cariño. Todo lo que te haga sentir a gusto. —Le dio un pequeño beso— Te voy a llevar a la ducha.

\- Blaine… Báñate conmigo.

\- Seguro. Lo que mi precioso esposo quiera. —Respiró lentamente y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

\- A ti. —Lo besó suavemente y empezó a retirarle las prendas.

No era la primera vez que se duchaban juntos, pero sí la primera en la que estaban haciendo más que bañarse. Besos y caricias corrían con el agua sobre el cuerpo del otro convirtiendo ese momento en algo mágico.

En medio de besos y pequeñas risas llegaron al borde de la cama envueltos en toallas suaves y tibias. Blaine le acarició el rostro por varios segundos y susurró un te amo. Sus manos fueron deslizándose por la húmeda anatomía hasta llegar a la prenda enrollada en la cintura, luego hicieron su camino de regreso para ser sustituidas por sus labios.

\- Eres tan hermoso, Kurt. —Lo miró con adoración antes de saborear con suavidad cada milímetro de la piel de alabastro— Realmente hermoso. —Le quitó la toalla lentamente, y poniéndose de rodillas prosiguió con la dulce tarea hasta llegar a los tobillos— ¿Puedes girar para mí? —Preguntó en un tono sensual, acariciando y besando la parte posterior de aquel cuerpo.

El de ojos azules respiró hondamente, tragando un nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. En su mente empezó a repetir "es tu esposo, te ama tanto como tú a él. Sólo déjate llevar y disfrútalo." Un jadeo profundo escapó de sus labios, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo comprender que su ser estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, y por la forma en la que su cuerpo era recorrido con tales descargas placenteras, también estaba ahí. Debía calmar su mente para estar en completa sintonía.

Como si Blaine supiese lo que ocurría, lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y por el pecho con el otro. Pequeños besos fueron depositados en ambos hombros y luego ascendieron a lo largo de su cuello— ¿Estás bien?

Kurt se sentía tan amado y cuidado que podía a veces ser abrumador, pero en ese instante era la sensación más hermosa— Sí, lo estoy. —Respondió con la verdad, nunca estuvo mejor— Te amo tanto.

\- También te amo. —Lo hizo girar hacia un lado la cabeza y capturó sus labios.

Al separarse, los dos suspiraron y el de rizos hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello.

\- Blaine…

\- Mmm… —Tarareó.

\- Tócame.

Una hora después, envueltos en los brazos del otro jadeaban mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración.

\- Te amo. —Dijo Blaine con algo de dificultad, y le besó la frente.

\- Te amo. —Respondió Kurt agachando un poco la cabeza— Creí que podría llegar hasta el final… Lo siento.

\- Shh… —Colocó un dedo sobre los enrojecidos labios— Fue maravilloso. ¿No ves cómo estamos? Hacer el amor contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos.

\- Te amo mucho. —Le dio un pequeño beso— Te amo tanto. —Otro beso un poco más largo fue depositado en los hinchados labios — Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás amé a nadie como a ti, Blaine. —Un beso largo se hizo presente hasta que se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de respirar.

Muchos mimos y más besos fueron el perfecto escenario que los llevó finalmente a caer en un profundo sueño.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

A la mañana siguiente los recién casados yacían en su cama luego de que Mercedes pasara por Steph. La noche anterior les había dicho que entendía el que no se fuesen de luna de miel, pero que al menos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que ella se llevaría a la niña durante todo el día. Y aunque al comienzo el castaño estuvo dubitativo, terminó aceptando.

El joven empresario acariciaba con su pulgar los rosados labios de su compañero de vida, haciéndolo suspirar con cada toque.

\- Te amo tanto… No sabes cuánto soñaba con éste momento, Kurt.

\- Blaine… —Le acunó el rostro con una mano y con la otra fue recorriéndole cada detalle milímetro a milímetro— Te amo.

\- Finalmente puedo llamarte mi hermoso esposo.

\- Ayer no dejabas de hacerlo.

\- Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, esposo mío. —Lo tomó de la mano y besó suavemente el dedo en donde reposaba el anillo— Kurt Anderson. Me gusta como suena. —Suspiró— Aunque habíamos hablado sobre fusionar nuestros apellidos, al final me sorprendiste. ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien con esto?

\- Cariño, lo pensé detenidamente, y no soy un Hummel. Dejé de serlo el día que mis padres me dieron la espalda dejándome a mi suerte. Luego lo confirmaron en el sepelio de Vane, cuando a pesar de verme destrozado y con mi hija llorando desconsolada en mis brazos, ni siquiera se acercaron a nosotros.

Tiempo después supieron que estaba atravesando por un momento difícil en el que no tenía ni para los pañales de Steph y apenas si me alcanzaba para comprar comida. Pasaba hambre para poder reunir el dinero para un tarro de fórmula, y ninguno de los dos jamás movió un dedo para ayudar a su nieta. No me habría importado que no me tomasen en cuenta mientras fueran buenos con mi niña, sin embargo no fue así. No les importó nada. ¡No soy un Hummel! ¡No me interesa ser un Hummel! —Dijo con determinación.

\- Amor, no quiero que pienses en esas cosas ni que te pongas triste.

\- No estoy triste. Estoy muy feliz de ser un Anderson ahora. Kurt Anderson para mí es perfecto.

Blaine lo apegó a su cuerpo y lo besó ligeramente— Nunca volverás a pasar por un momento de angustia si en mis manos está evitarlo. —Lo tomó de la mano y besó cada dedo— Ahora más que nunca voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestra hija.

\- Cariño, sabes lo que pienso de eso. Agradezco tus intenciones, pero no voy a permitir que te hagas cargo de…

\- Cuidar de alguien no implica sólo ocuparse de la parte económica, significa estar pendiente de esa persona en todos los sentidos. Se trata de protegerla y defenderla cuando sea necesario, velar por su bienestar, darle tu apoyo sin esperar a que te lo pida, ayudarla o asistirla en lo que requiera, escucharla con atención cuando te habla y respetar sus silencios. Cuidar a alguien es darle tu tiempo y entregarle una parte de ti. Es una acción que implica amor, compromiso y respeto.

\- Blaine… —Los orbes azules estaban completamente acuosos, y una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro— Eres la persona más maravillosa que pueda existir, —se inclinó hacia el frente cubriendo parte del bronceado pecho con el suyo— y prometo que voy a cuidar de ti cada día de nuestras vidas.

Sus labios se fundieron en la dulce melodía que era creada por sus corazones latiendo al unísono, dándolo todo y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio.

\- Te amo demasiado. —Susurró el ojimiel en los labios de su cónyuge antes de profundizar con sutileza aquel beso en el que se estaban entregando el alma.

\- Hazme el amor.

Blaine lo observó buscando algún atisbo de duda, pero lo que encontró fue a un Kurt que lucía feliz, radiante, seguro y muy enamorado. No dijo nada, sólo le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

Lentamente le quitó la salida de cama y el boxer, lo ayudó a acomodarse con la espalda reposando sobre el suave colchón y su cuerpo completamente expuesto. Entonces le hizo el amor con la mirada.

Kurt podía sentir la forma en que su esposo estaba contemplando cada parte de su anatomía, y era una sensación única y sublime. Un suspiro brotó al escucharlo con una voz sensual describir el color de su piel, todas sus formas, lunares y pliegues. No pasó desapercibido ningún detalle desde las hebras de su cabello claro hasta el último dedo del pie.

Blaine empezó a hacerle el amor con los labios, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para llenar de besos suaves hasta el más recóndito de los rincones, sin dejar de relatar lo que hacía y a la vez lo que estaba sintiendo. Luego le hizo el amor con la tibia humedad de su lengua, la cual acariciaba con sutileza cada milímetro expuesto.

Kurt no dejaba de gemir y suspirar. Lo que estaba viviendo era mucho más que una experiencia erótica, ya que podía sentir todo el amor en cada nervio, vena y arteria. Sus neuronas explotaban rebosantes y su corazón martillaba al ritmo de una sola voz que cantaba Blaine… Blaine…

Un jadeo brotó de forma perfecta cuando sintió al ojimiel hacerle el amor con el toque sutil y sensual de las yemas de los dedos.

No había forma de describir lo que estaba experimentando, se habían despertado todos sus sentidos así como sus deseos reprimidos. Con cada minuto que transcurría, más grande era el placer que lo recorría y no había nada que le impidiese gozarlo.

Los cálidos y gruesos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos activaron el detonante. Ambas lenguas acariciándose y amándose con total entrega lo fueron elevando, y sólo necesitó el susurro de un "te amo" en su oído para que el éxtasis se expandiera por todo su ser, haciéndolo estallar con un poderoso orgasmo.

¿Qué había hecho Blaine con él para que estuviese sacudiéndose de esa forma y su piel ardiese en llamas mientras su alma se abrazaba al dulce amor que sentía? Su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma y su mente vibraban con cada ola de placer que no dejaba de recorrerlo.

\- Te… amo. Blaine, te… amo.

\- Te amo más.

Al ir descendiendo de su éxtasis mientras su esposo lo envolvía entre sus brazos y le besaba el rostro, Kurt recordó haber escuchado a alguien decir que la forma de hacer el amor de una persona revela quién es y cómo es. Nunca estuvo seguro de tal concepto hasta ahora, porque sin duda alguna Blaine era el ejemplo claro de amor, dulzura, pasión y entrega.

Beso tras beso fueron girando. Quería hacer lo mismo por él, transmitirle tanto y llevarlo al punto máximo del placer con acciones cargadas de amor. No sabía si lo lograría, pero iba a poner todo su ser en ello.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban gimiendo con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus miradas conectadas.

Una pequeña batalla de "te amo", "te amo más", "no, yo te amo más", dio inicio entre sonrisas cómplices, la cual terminó en una nueva sesión de besos.

Lentamente Blaine fue recorriendo con sus manos y labios todo el cuerpo de su pareja, arrancándole suspiro tras suspiro. Con cuidado y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le fue separando las piernas, estudiando sus gestos y reacciones.

La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Kurt. Sentía tanta dicha como no creyó que fuese posible. Estaba casado con un hombre espléndido que no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, un ser divino que lo estaba mirando con tal adoración que su alma se estremeció.

Kurt lo vio separarle las piernas, y no hubo temor, no hubo duda. Todo lo que podía sentir era un amor infinito por él. Estiró su brazo y colocó la mano sobre la de su esposo, guiándola hacia la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Quería demostrarle que estaba listo para entregarse a él y a su amor.

Blaine se sorprendió cuando la mano de Kurt fue moviendo la suya, pero comprendió de inmediato el significado de tal acción, y sonrió mientras que el amor que sentía por su éste crecía aún más. Le besó las rodillas varias veces y después le hizo un pequeño gesto.

El castaño miró en la dirección que su amado señaló, tomó la pequeña botella que se encontraba ahí asentada y se la entregó.

Con cuidado el de ojos dorados empezó a prepararlo, poniendo todo su amor en cada movimiento que realizaba. Ya habían dado ese paso antes, pero ésta vez era diferente de alguna manera. Kurt estaba muy relajado y en verdad lo disfrutaba. De ello hablaban su rostro pintado en éxtasis, sus ojos de un tono muy oscuro, su respiración agitada, los gemidos que emitía, y la forma en que estaba balanceándose en busca de más.

Blaine no dejaba de hacerle el amor de muchas formas diferentes, y sus labios uniéndose a la perfección era una de ellas. Al separarse repartió una estela de besos por el hermoso rostro que estaba teñido de rosa por el calor del momento, y terminó en la oreja susurrando una mezcla entre cosas románticas y otras muy sensuales.

La estimulación que el castaño recibía llegaba de todos lados, manteniendo su respiración agitada y volviendo la experiencia cada vez más pasional. Cerró con fuerza los ojos por unos segundos y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Blaine cuando lo sintió deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Por un par de segundos se puso nervioso, pero su amado no dejó de decirle las palabras más dulces y de repartir besos. No pasó mucho para que la molestia tomase otro tinte y su cuerpo se acoplase al suave ritmo, siendo llevado poco a poco al grado de placer del que había estado disfrutando previamente, pero aún más intenso.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. No había ni punto de comparación con su primera experiencia. Ni siquiera existía razón alguna para comparar. Lo que estaba viviendo junto al hombre con el que deseaba envejecer, era amor puro, porque esa era la mejor manera de describirlo.

Sus cuerpos oscilaban juntos con nuevos ritmos y posiciones, su sincronización se volvía perfecta en cuestión de segundos a la vez que sus labios se buscaban y sus manos acariciaban con devoción. Eran dos personas amándose de forma sublime y conectándose en todos los niveles.

Ya estando muy cerca, se besaron de una forma que expresaba el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se contemplaron a los ojos al separarse, pudiendo apreciar la belleza tanto de los orbes azules como de los dorados respectivamente. Los dos decían tanto con aquellas miradas especiales que se estaban regalando. Varios "te amo" fueron pronunciados, y sus labios volvieron a unirse en forma lenta, disfrutando el contacto, explorando con sutileza y deleitándose con un sabor que era familiar.

El pelinegro sostuvo a Kurt con sus brazos y entrelazó una de sus manos al nivel del pecho. Estaba tan cerca, y sabía que éste también, porque de las pocas veces que tuvieron algún tipo de intimidad, había aprendido a reconocer cada pequeño gesto, movimiento o sonido que era la antesala para ese momento.

\- B-Blaine… es… estoy…

\- Lo sé… amor mío. Yo… también. Estoy listo… para ti. Te… Te tengo.

Sintiéndose más amado y conectado que nunca, el ojiazul se dejó ir con plena confianza, sabiendo que realmente su esposo lo sostenía en muchos sentidos. El éxtasis explotó en cada centímetro de su ser, nublando sus sentidos y elevándolo hasta lo más alto. Sus jadeos se volvieron más fuertes al sentir que Blaine seguía deslizándose en su interior, se aferró a él y repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sólo un empuje más junto a los hermosos sonidos que Kurt estaba haciendo, llevaron al de ojos como la miel a ser abrazado por una culminación tan excelsa que fue como ir al cielo. "Te amo tanto" pronunció antes de desplomarse, ya que su cuerpo parecía no tener huesos. Los cálidos brazos de su pareja lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo, y sonrió al sentirse envuelto en esa nube de cálido alborozo y amor infinito.

\- Eres lo que más amo en el mundo, Kurt.

El castaño lo llenó de besos y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, sabiéndose uno con él— Te amo con mi vida entera, Blaine.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron tanto sin palabras, porque en ese momento en el que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, el único lenguaje que existía era el del amor.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una siesta reparadora, los jóvenes esposos se encontraban en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Blaine dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó por detrás a Kurt— Te amo.

\- Te amo. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa— Amo estar casado contigo, y amo la vida que tenemos.

\- Me has robado las palabras. —Le besó el hombro.

\- Tu celular está sonando.

\- No importa. —Besó el otro hombro.

\- Debe ser algo importante.

\- No hay nada más importante que tú. —Empezó a besar el níveo cuello.

\- Por mucho… que esto… me gusta. —Las palabras se atoraban en sus labios ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían— Pienso que debes contestar, es la tercera vez que llaman.

Blaine gruñó con frustración— Es nuestro primer día de casados, todos saben que está prohibido que nos molesten.

Kurt dejó sobre el cuchillo sobre el mesón, y giró quedando de frente— ¿Qué tal si es algo urgente?

\- Ya dejó de sonar. —Hizo un gesto de satisfacción— Seguramente era algún vendedor molesto. —Unió más sus cuerpos, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos— Ahora sí, quiero seguir besando a mi hermoso esposo.

\- También quiero besar a mi maravilloso esposo. —Cruzó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine y se entregó a la danza que sus labios ansiaban.

Una vez más el pelinegro gruñó cuando el celular volvió a sonar— ¡No es posible!

\- Contesta para que podamos seguir besándonos sin interrupciones.

\- Bien, bien. —De mala gana soltó al ojiazul, pero le dio un pequeño beso antes de alejarse.

Kurt aprovechó el momento para enviarle un mensaje a Mercedes preguntándole por Steph.

Al ver el número de Leticia en la pantalla, Blaine se fue a un lugar más apartado y contestó rápidamente…

 _\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal?_

 _\- Todo perfecto. Disculpa que no haya revisado antes mi teléfono. Cuéntame qué pasó._

 _\- Tú disculpa la insistencia, pero voy a salir de vacaciones y quiero dejar finiquitado lo que me pediste hace unos días._

 _\- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. ¿Entonces ya está?_

 _\- Prácticamente, pero necesito una copia del documento de identidad de Kurt, y también que me indiques si en la tarjeta prefieres que diga Hummel primero o el nombre._

"¡Hummel! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" – Pensó con angustia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. _– Hay unos cambios que hacer._

 _\- ¿Cambios? ¿De qué tipo?_

 _\- Él ya no es Hummel._

 _\- ¿Es enserio?_

 _\- Fue algo inesperado. Mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte, lamento no haberte llamado._

 _\- Necesito que llenes los formularios de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Puedes sólo hacer el cambio de manera interna?_

 _\- No, eso podría pasar como algún tipo de fraude._

 _\- Tienes razón. ¿Me envías las cosas?_

 _\- Puedo ir agilizando los trámites, pero necesito esos formularios y la copia del documento de identidad a la brevedad posible._

 _\- Si es muy complicado, lo haces cuando regreses de tus vacaciones. Igual nos toca hacer el cambio legal de su apellido y sacar nuevos documentos._

 _\- ¿Así de reciente fue?_

 _\- Sí, sucedió ayer._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces bajo qué apellido ingreso los datos?_

 _\- Anderson._

 _\- ¿Anderson? ¿Creí que era otra cuenta?_

 _\- Lo es. Toda la información que te envié va igual, el único cambio es el de Hummel por Anderson. Es mi esposo, y decidió tomar mi apellido._

 _\- ¿Tu esposo? ¿Cuándo? Espera, ¿te casaste ayer?_

 _\- Así es._

 _\- ¡Felicitaciones! Oh… y lamento estar interrumpiendo tu luna de miel._

 _\- Gracias. Y no hay ningún problema._

 _\- Bien, entonces queda Kurt Anderson y Stephannie… ¿Anderson también? ¿O ella sí es Hummel?_

Blaine llevó una mano hacia su frente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había pensado— _No estoy seguro. Voy a tener que hablar con mi abogado. ¿Puedes abrir la cuenta a nombre de Kurt y luego agregar a Steph?_

 _\- Lamentablemente no. Lo que tú quieres es una cuenta conjunta, por lo tanto al momento de abrirla deben ingresarse los nombres de ambos titulares. Si la abro sólo a nombre de tu esposo, será otro tipo de cuenta en la que no se puede agregar a nadie._

 _\- Supongo que realizar los cambios legales tomará tiempo, así que necesito una tarjeta de débito de mi cuenta a nombre de Kurt, pero con su antiguo apellido hasta que todo quede solucionado._

 _\- Perfecto, eso es rápido. En cuarenta y ocho horas la tendrás, pero recuerda que tienes que venir a firmar._

 _\- Mañana estaré ahí. Y si es posible con la respuesta de mi abogado también._

 _\- Genial, sólo procura venir temprano porque estaré hasta al medio día nada más._

 _\- Bien, a primera hora iré._

 _\- Comenzaré con los trámites para darte la tarjeta. Y lo demás queda suspendido por el momento._

 _\- Te lo agradezco infinitamente._

 _\- No es nada. Sigue disfrutando tu día, y nos vemos mañana._

Blaine se dirigió a la cocina y no vio a Kurt, así que empezó a buscarlo, hallándolo en el comedor ya con todo servido.

\- Debió ser algo muy importante. —Dejó sobre la mesa el vaso luego de beber un trago corto.

\- Lamento haber demorado, amor. Yo lavo los platos.

\- Sabes que no lo digo por eso. Ven a sentarte que se enfría. —Lo observó mientras se acercaba y se acomodaba a su lado— ¿Está todo bien?

\- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.


	31. Cap 29: Creciendo Lentamente

_*** Betsy Bets**_ Gracias a ti por seguir apoyando mis historias =)

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Muchas gracias amiga. Siempre busco que su primera vez juntos sea memorable.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Tal y como ellos merecen. No podía ser de otra manera.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Sí, merecen mucha felicidad y mucho amor. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

 _ *** Karlita Ortega Garcia**_ Me hace feliz que te gustara tanto. Ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro y se demostraron todo el amor que se tienen. Aquí tienes ya la actualización.

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Blaine ama a Kurt, y se lo demuestra en todo momento. Tardaron en dar ese paso, pero al final lo valió por completo.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Escribir esos momentos siempre es algo especial porque quiero darles un momento mágico.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Mucho amor brotando de cada poro =) Sí, finalmente Kurt pudo dar ese paso que tanto miedo le daba y comprendió que era muy diferente.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Tuvieron un momento romántico.

 _ *** Jeannette Alejandra Ramirez Fernandez**_ Llegó el momento. De nada. Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine_** Kurt va dejando de lado sus inhibiciones gracias a todo el amor que Blaine le da.

Qué lindo por parte de tu esposo. Jajaja, pobrecito no le dejaste ni un chocolate.

Franko le hizo mucho daño, por eso Kurt sentía tanto miedo de intimar con Blaine.

Oh sí, y cuando se es competitivo siempre vas a querer ir más allá aunque sea jugando.

Blaine no contaba con que Kurt a último momento le dijera del cambio de apellido...

 _ ***** **LetyBL**_ Gracias =)

 _ ***** **ari_cr**_ ¡Qué bien!

 ** _* VictoriaHummel4_** Sí, ya están casados =)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Unidos en cuerpo y alma por siempre. Sus padres seguirán siendo un inconveniente.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada. Gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo =)

Todas/os queremos un Blaine *-*

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

" **Creciendo Lentamente"**

* * *

.

Los recién casados estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor. Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y suspiró.

\- ¿Tan complicado es? —El de cabellera clara miró a su pareja con aprensión, sabiendo que lo que fuese a decirle estaba relacionado con la llamada telefónica.

\- No, no en realidad. No tendría por qué serlo. Es más, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe, luego hablamos de ello.

\- Está bien. —Le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Te prometo que no es nada de lo debas preocuparte. Te conozco y sé que esa hermosa mente tuya ya está pensando en mil cosas diferentes.

\- Ah… Bueno…

\- Sólo almorcemos y ya después te cuento.

\- ¿Me puedes adelantar algo? Tiene que ver con la persona que llamó, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, tiene que ver con eso, y se trata de decisiones que debemos tomar juntos como esposos.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Como dije antes, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Bien, comamos entonces.

La pareja degustó su comida en medio de una plática agradable acerca de las diferentes anécdotas de su boda. Finalmente Blaine colocó dos platos pequeños sobre la mesa, uno con un fudge de chocolate y otro con un mousse de frutilla.

\- ¿Cuándo conseguiste esto? —Preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

\- Una pequeña sorpresa para mi esposo.

\- Gracias. —Sonrió ampliamente— Aunque es una difícil decisión.

\- Podemos compartir.

\- Eso me gusta. —Tomó el tenedor y partió un pedazo pequeño del fudge, dándole a su esposo a probar, luego cortó otro igual para él— Blaine, te amo. —Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cuando terminó de masticar.

\- Te amo tanto. —Respondió con un gran brillo en sus amielados ojos.

Entre sonrisas y miradas robadas compartieron sus postres así como palabras dulces y uno que otro suspiro.

Kurt estaba colocando los platos lentamente en el lavavajillas, en realidad lo hacía con demasiada dilación, y es que en el fondo sabía que a pesar de que Blaine dijese que no era nada para preocuparse, no podía dejar de estar ansioso por lo que fuesen a hablar, así que mientras más demorase, más se retrasaría la plática.

\- Amor, te dije que yo lavaba los platos. —El pelinegro puso sus manos a los lados de la cadera al encontrarlo en la cocina.

\- Está bien, no me molesta hacerlo. Además que con éste aparato se simplifica todo.

\- Deja eso ahí y ven conmigo. —Se acercó y extendió un brazo hacia él.

\- Ya voy a terminar.

\- Oh Kurt, vamos. —Se acercó hasta eliminar la distancia entre ellos y lo rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos— No hay ningún apuro en hacer eso. ¿O es que no quieres estar conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero. —Dejó el plato a un costado y se secó las manos antes de colocarlas sobre los hombros del ojimiel— ¿Por qué no querría estar con el hombre con el que me casé y al que amo con locura?

Blaine sonrió y contempló los orbes azules mientras se lamía los labios— Te amo tanto, pero tanto, tanto. —Sin darle oportunidad a decir más nada, lo besó dulcemente.

Una vez más sentados en el comedor, Kurt tomó la iniciativa. — ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

\- Son diferentes temas en realidad. Uno de ellos es que me gustaría que fuésemos lo más pronto posible a hacer el cambio legal de tu apellido.

\- Seguro, en cuanto puedas, yo estaré listo.

El empresario sonrió y lo tomó de la mano— ¿Te parece bien el martes? Mañana tengo varios asuntos que atender y no sé a qué hora voy a desocuparme.

\- Sí, no hay problema. Ahora que no estoy trabajando tengo mucho tiempo disponible. —Hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por su pareja.

\- Vamos a hablar de eso también. No dejaremos nada sin resolver, y tomaremos juntos todas las decisiones.

\- Bien. —Respiró profundamente— Yo también he pensado en diferentes cosas sobre las que debemos platicar.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. Y me hace muy feliz que quieras exponer tus puntos, dudas o lo que tengas que decir.

\- Es importante que los dos seamos claros y sinceros.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Sobre lo del apellido, me parece bien ir el martes para empezar los trámites del cambio, pero, ¿en la mañana o en la tarde?

\- Después de dejar a Steph en el jardín podría ser.

El castaño se mordió el labio— ¿Crees que ya pueda ir? Me preocupa que vaya a tener una recaída.

\- Han pasado varios días desde que salió del hospital y ha estado muy bien, así que no creo que vuelva a enfermar porque regrese a clases.

\- No lo sé, Blaine. Es que…

\- Amor, ella está bien. La has visto jugar y correr por todas partes, te aseguro que no tendrá ninguna recaída. Podemos pedirle a su profesora que esté pendiente de ella si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

\- Amm… Sí, claro.

\- O si quieres la dejamos reposar unos días más.

\- Sé que tienes razón, es sólo mi miedo irracional. —Realizó varias respiraciones cortas— El martes después de dejarla en el jardín está bien.

\- Perfecto, amor. Ya tenemos resuelto uno de los puntos. —Le sonrió— ¿Qué hay con lo que quieres que analicemos?

\- Ah… Hace un tiempo me dijiste que al finalizar el año escolar querías que cambiásemos a Steph a una escuela privada.

\- Así es.

\- No creo que sea necesario. El jardín en el que está es bueno y ha aprendido mucho. Ellos tienen una primaria también que seguramente…

\- Amor, recuerda que tenemos que cambiarla de todas formas porque una vez que nos mudemos de casa, la zona en la que está estudiando ahora quedará muy lejos.

\- No lo he olvidado. Es sólo que Steph tiene sus amiguitas allí… Pero estoy consciente también que ya de por sí hay que madrugar para poder llegar a tiempo. En la primaria va a entrar más temprano todavía.

\- No entiendo bien a dónde quieres llegar. —Le acarició los nudillos— Sabes que forzosamente tendremos que inscribirla en una escuela nueva. ¿Entonces?

\- Lo que no me convence es lo de que sea una institución privada.

\- ¿Por qué? Kurt, cariño, el nivel educativo es mejor que en una pública. No dudo que existan algunas muy buenas, pero en la mayoría no es el caso.

\- Lo sé, no obstante, no quiero ejercer ese tipo de presión sobre ella.

\- Steph es muy inteligente. No será presionarla sino permitirle desarrollar su potencial. Ambos queremos lo mejor para ella y su futuro.

\- Definitivamente, pero lo de una educación privada a su edad es demasiado.

\- No lo es. Si esperamos a que vaya a la secundaria sí tendrá que esforzarse mucho para ponerse al día. No hay nada de malo con las escuelas privadas, yo fui a ellas.

\- Yo también, y no me gustaban… No me mires así, te recuerdo que tuve una buena posición económica y social antes de que Steph naciera.

\- No es por eso, lo que me sorprende es que no te gustara. Tal vez el problema fue específicamente el lugar al que fuiste.

\- Quizá. Aunque tampoco me gustaban los uniformes, ni los profesores.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tal si le damos la oportunidad a Steph de que decida? Buscamos diferentes escuelas y la inscribimos en una privada, si no le gusta, tenemos otras públicas de buena calidad de respaldo.

\- No suena mal. Pero debemos hacerlo con tiempo.

\- Por supuesto. Sin embargo, todavía no me dices lo que en realidad te preocupa. Te conozco Kurt, y hay más tras tus dudas.

\- Mis absurdas preocupaciones.

\- Si te preocupa no es absurdo.

\- Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a esta nueva vida y… a todo eso. Lo intento, pero no es fácil.

\- Oh, cariño. —Se inclinó y le tazó el rostro con suavidad— Te estoy presionando, ¿cierto? La ropa, las cosas, la casa nueva, una escuela privada. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Estaba enfocado en darles los mejor a ti y a nuestra hija, y no pensé en…

\- Blaine, no has sido más que maravilloso todo este tiempo. No te estoy recriminando nada, al contrario, estoy muy agradecido por tu bondad y tu corazón generoso desde el día en que te conocí.

Te amo, y por eso estoy intentando adaptarme a tu mundo. Sé que puede sonar ilógico cuando vengo de un mundo similar, pero las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente en mi vida y pasé por tanto, que algo a lo que una vez estuve acostumbrado ahora me resulta difícil de asimilar.

\- Y yo no lo estoy haciendo fácil para ti.

\- Tú has hecho de mis días algo hermoso. Sólo tenme un poco de paciencia. Ya sé que has tenido mucha hasta ahora, pero te prometo que seguiré esforzándome.

\- No quiero que te esfuerces, quiero que seas feliz. La felicidad no debe suponer esfuerzo.

\- Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado. ¿Es que no se nota?

Blaine le acarició el rostro con el pulgar— No se trata de que sólo seas feliz a mi lado. Claro que eso me llena de dicha, más lo que deseo es que seas feliz siempre, que te sientas a gusto contigo mismo, con tu vida, con quien eres, con lo que haces y con lo que tienes en todos los sentidos.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por amarme tanto.

\- Con mi vida entera. —Se inclinó y unió sus labios lentamente.

\- Te amo como no creí posible, y eso me asusta. Tengo miedo de que un día las cosas dejen de funcionar.

\- Acabamos de casarnos Kurt, y ya estás pensando en que nos vamos a separar.

\- Lamento tener pensamientos negativos. Cuando la vida sólo te ha dado cosas malas, te acostumbras a ello. Estoy luchando por controlarlos, te lo prometo. Sin embargo, creo que siempre tendré algo de miedo porque significas tanto para mí.

\- Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Saber que amas a alguien tan profundamente que tiene no sólo el poder de darte toda la dicha sino también de romperte en pedazos, asusta y mucho. Yo también he tenido miedo de perderte, Kurt. Miedo de que un día dejes de amarme y te vayas lejos con Steph.

\- Eso no va a suceder. Te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida, Blaine. Lo sé en mi corazón.

\- Yo también te voy a amar por siempre, lo siento aquí— Puso una mano en su pecho— Y fue por eso que decidí dejar el miedo a un lado y entregarme a ti y a esto tan grande y especial que tenemos. Eres el amor de mi vida, y no hay nada que desee más que envejecer a tu lado.

\- Blaine… —Ésta vez fue él quien se inclinó y unió sus labios en un beso dulce.

\- Olvidemos la casa y la escuela privada. Lo haremos a tu modo, lo que tú quieras.

\- Quiero lo mejor para Steph, pero me preocupa pensar que al tenerlo todo se pueda convertir en una niña mimada.

\- Yo tuve todo y no soy una persona fatua.

\- Tuviste el amor y la guía adecuada de tus tíos.

\- Y ella nos tiene a nosotros para criarla correctamente.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad… Tienes los pies muy bien puestos sobre la tierra, y yo jamás voy a dejarme envolver por vanidades.

\- Además, están Mercedes, Artie, mis tíos y mis primos. Nuestra hija crecerá rodeada de personas que le enseñarán las cosas importantes de la vida.

\- Como el amor. —Suspiró.

\- Como el amor. Tendrá un hogar lleno de mucho amor.

Kurt volvió a suspirar— ¿Podemos continuar con la plática después?

\- Sí, claro. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque en éste momento quiero que me hagas el amor.

Blaine le sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Poco a poco fue levantándose de la silla y lo rodeó por la cintura.

Los brazos del castaño se enroscaron en el cuerpo de su esposo y se dejó guiar hacia la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Esa noche cenaron los esposos Anderson junto con su hija de seis años y la compañía de su gran amiga Mercedes. Risas y momentos de alegría estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro estaba eliminando los restos de comida de los platos para poderlos poner en el lavavajillas cuando sintió que alguien entró a la cocina.

\- Gracias por hacer a Kurt tan feliz. —Dijo la chica apoyándose en una de las paredes.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Sabes que lo amo, y él a mí también me hace muy feliz.

\- Definitivamente lo sé, y también te doy las gracias por eso. Él necesitaba el amor que le tienes, la dicha que le das, los cuidados que le proporcionas.

Desde que lo conozco su vida ha sido difícil. Siempre luchando, trabajando arduamente para llevar el pan a su mesa, esforzándose al máximo para que no le faltase nada a su hija.

Lo vi llorar angustiado tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Vivía atemorizado de que servicios infantiles le quitase a su niña. Le decía que eso no pasaría porque Steph estaba bien cuidada, y dentro de sus limitaciones, él procuraba su bienestar y felicidad en todo momento.

Dejó de vivir, de preocuparse por él. Todo lo que hacía era por y para Steph. Cuando enfermó de gravedad, su mundo se vino abajo. Temí que se volvería loco por la desesperación.

\- Conozco su historia, aunque tú estuviste a su lado a través de ella. Sé que fueron demasiados momentos difíciles, y soy yo quien te agradece por apoyarlo, porque no le permitiste hundirse aun en las peores tormentas.

\- Kurt es mi familia. Lo amo, y haría cualquier cosa por él.

\- Realmente fuiste su ancla. No hay manera de pagarte eso.

\- Su ancla fue su pequeñita. Cada vez que estaba a punto de darse por vencido, por ella se volvía a levantar.

\- Pero fuiste quien lo ayudó a mantener la dirección de su bote.

\- Nada que no haría por un hermano. —Sonrió— ¿Sabes? Tú has sido una bendición en su vida.

\- Él ha sido una bendición para mí.

\- Desearía que se hubiesen conocido antes. Hubiera sido increíble que pasase cuando Stephie estuvo mal.

\- También desearía haberlo conocido en esa época, así no tendría que haberse sacrificado de esa forma, valiente, pero dolorosa.

\- Espera, ¿sabes lo que ocurrió en?

\- Lo sé. Y quisiera tener en frente al infeliz de Franko para partirle la cara.

\- Nunca pensé que se lo contaría a alguien. Te ama más de lo que hubiera imaginado para que se atreviera a decirte. Hasta el momento era la única persona que sabía de ello.

\- Cuando me acuerdo de ese sujeto, me lleno de rabia.

\- Somos dos, cariño. A veces me parece mentira que pueda existir gente tan nefasta y malvada, pero estuve ahí, y sé mejor que nadie lo que sufrió Kurt a causa de ese imbécil que le destrozó la vida, y sin embargo fue como tú dijiste: valiente. Porque necesitó mucha valentía para seguir pasando por lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que Steph estuvo bien.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, luego Blaine se acercó y la abrazó cálidamente— Gracias por estar a su lado siempre.

\- Gracias a ti también.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Fue a bañar a Steph y hacerla dormir.

\- Eso nos da algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo para qué?

\- Me gustaría saber tu opinión acerca de algo.

\- Seguro, dime.

Blaine le contó lo de la tarjeta de débito y la cuenta bancaria.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt contemplaba su nueva casa con asombro e incredulidad. Nunca imaginó que viviría en un lugar así de inmenso y lleno de comodidades. Todo era tan hermoso que por un momento se sintió abrumado.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Artie acomodándose a su lado.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- No lo sé, pero es la fiesta de inauguración de tu casa, y en lugar de estar con los demás celebrando, estás aquí solo en un rincón.

\- Pensaba en la manera en que las cosas han cambiado. Por estas fechas hace dos años atrás estaba vendiendo el televisor porque no tenía dinero para comprarle a Steph el traje para su presentación en el jardín. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue explicarle por qué no podría participar, y como empezó a llorar y decir lo mucho que estaba ensayando. Por lo general ella entendía cuando no había dinero para algo, pero en esa ocasión me suplicó. Mi corazón se rompió al verla llorar de esa forma mientras suplicaba que la dejara estar en la obra.

\- Entonces te apresuraste a vender el televisor que con tanto esfuerzo habías comprado.

\- Eso pretendía, porque en realidad nadie estaba interesado en un aparato de segunda mano. Compré un televisor usado porque era lo único que podía pagar, y lo hice por mi hija. Meses después tuve que venderlo y explicarle la situación. —Suspiró y se giró hacia el gran ventanal, luego contempló parte del gran patio a través del vidrio durante varios segundos— Y ahora tiene un televisor moderno en su habitación. Una habitación que es más grande que la casa en la que vivíamos, Artie.

\- Kurt, tienes que aprender a dejar ir el pasado y disfrutar el presente. Tú y Steph merecen todo lo bueno que les está pasando.

\- Lo intento, créeme. No es fácil, pero me esfuerzo. Si no fuera así, ahora no estaría en ésta casa. —Respiró profundamente— Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haber comprado el televisor.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Aunque te ofrecí el dinero sin necesidad de que me dieras el aparato.

\- No podía aceptarlo. No sabía lo que querrías a cambio.

\- Tu tranquilidad y la de tu pequeña.

\- Ahora lo sé. Eres un gran amigo, y estoy muy agradecido por toda la ayuda y apoyo que me has dado. Pero en esa época era diferente. No tenía mucho tiempo de haberte conocido, y siempre eras amable conmigo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada. Pero en mi mundo no había bondad gratuita. Todos siempre quieren algo a cambio de lo que te dan, y lo había aprendido de una manera muy dura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó así mismo— Cosas por las que tuve que pasar.

\- Lamento que tu vida haya sido tan difícil, pero todo cambió. Blaine te ama, ama a tu hija, y quiere darles todo. Acéptalo y…

\- Que me aproveche de eso.

\- Kurt, tú jamás te aprovecharías de nadie. Lo que iba a decir era acéptalo y se feliz. Tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado, y si él tiene la posibilidad de darte una vida mejor, no veo que tenga nada de malo.

Lo amas, y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello. No estás con él por su dinero, él lo sabe, los que te rodeamos lo sabemos, su familia y amigos cercanos lo saben. Todos podemos ver lo feliz que lo haces, y lo feliz que él te hace a ti, así que deja de preocuparte.

Cada día al levantarte y cuando sientas que sea necesario, repite con convicción: "tengo derecho a ser feliz".

\- ¿Eso realmente funciona?

\- A mí me funcionó. —Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo miró de frente— Cuando tuve el accidente que me dejó en ésta silla, mi mundo se derrumbó, y las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas en todos los aspectos que puedas imaginar. Estaba sumido en una miseria total hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad que me fue dada. Estaba vivo, y me había recuperado extraordinariamente.

No puedo ni podré caminar nunca, pero es sólo una circunstancia.

\- ¿Sólo una circunstancia?

\- Así es. Fueron las piernas y no mi cerebro el que resultó lesionado. Al comienzo entender y aceptar aquella nueva realidad no es fácil, quien diga lo contrario está mintiendo, porque es muy complicado y frustrante, pero al final sólo una circunstancia. Una circunstancia a la que no podía permitirle que me robara la vida, a la que no iba a darle el poder de llevarse mi alegría. Y cada día empecé a repetirme "tengo derecho a ser feliz", "puedo tener la vida que yo quiera", y aquí me tienes ahora.

\- Artie… eso es… No tengo palabras. —Un nudo iba creciendo en su garganta.

\- Tus circunstancias son diferentes a las mías, y sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con ellas. Tu pasado fue duro, pero al fin y al cabo es pasado. Toma lo bueno que puedas de ello, y lo demás deséchalo. Se feliz, amigo. Tienes todos los medios para serlo.

Los orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas, y asintió ligeramente— Gracias.

\- Cuando gustes. —Le sonrió— ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos con los demás?

\- Sí, pero adelántate. Yo necesito un momento.

\- Seguro. —Le palmeó el brazo y se alejó.

Mercedes se acercó disimuladamente a Artie y le entregó un vaso con una bebida— ¿Y Kurt? ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Fue al baño a refrescarse un poco.

\- ¿Pero está bien?

\- Lo estará. Confío en que así será.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojimiel estaba en el marco de la salida despidiendo a los últimos invitados a la fiesta. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Automáticamente una gran sonrisa fue esbozada en su rostro y su pecho se llenó de un calor familiar.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- También te amo Kurt.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo… Por ser tú… Por estar en mi vida.

El pelinegro suspiró y cubrió con sus brazos los que lo tenían sujeto— Soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias. Por ti volví a creer en el amor.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te amo. Voy a repetírtelo cada día de nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo, voy a demostrártelo.

Ésta vez Kurt suspiró— Ya lo haces. No hay un instante en el que no me sienta amado por ti. Y quiero que te sientas igual, que jamás dudes que te amo con todo mi ser y con todo lo que soy. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero te lo doy con todo mi corazón.

El empresario fue girando hasta quedar de frente, sonriendo ante el agarre firme en su cuerpo. Rodeó la espalda de su esposo con un brazo y con la otra mano le acunó el rostro, acariciándoselo con el pulgar— Tienes tanto para ofrecer, no sólo a mí sino también al mundo, y yo fui el afortunado al que le diste tu corazón.

Azul y ámbar se fundieron, conectándose y haciendo que no fuesen necesarias las palabras. Despacio y sin prisa comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios rozaron. Con suavidad fueron moviéndolos a un compás perfecto, conocido, lleno de amor y entrega. Al separarse suspiraron.

Kurt amaba tanto la forma en que Blaine colocaba sus manos alrededor de su rostro y lo acariciaba cuando lo besaba. Aquel movimiento sobre su piel era dulce y cálido. Le sonrió y buscó un nuevo beso. Al separarse por segunda ocasión, juntó sus frentes.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papi!

Ambos hombres sin soltarse, voltearon sus rostros y vieron a su pequeña sonriendo plenamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —Preguntó el de ojos ambarinos.

\- ¡Ésta casa en enooooorme! ¡Es hermosa, y tiene muchas cosas!

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí te gusta?

\- ¡La amo!

\- ¿Ya viste tu habitación?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es grandísima! ¿Estás seguro que todo eso es sólo para mí?

\- Por supuesto, amor.

\- ¡Hay tanta ropa hermosa! ¡Y tengo muchos juguetes nuevos!

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus otros juguetes? —Preguntó el castaño con cierta nostalgia, recordando todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para poder comprarlos.

\- También voy a jugar con ellos. —Respondió de forma natural.

\- ¿Y tu muñeca Tracy?

\- Es mi favorita en el mundo. Pero ahora tengo más muñecas que la van a acompañar.

\- ¿Fuiste al patio? —El pelinegro indagó.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hay muchos juegos ahí! ¡Todo es tan genial que nunca voy a irme de ésta casa! —Corrió hacia los dos hombres y abrazó a Blaine— ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta todo!

Él le acarició la cabeza con ternura— No hay de qué, mi niña. Me alegra que te guste.

\- Te amo papá Blaine.

\- Te amo mucho mi princesita.

La pequeña luego se movió un poco y abrazó a Kurt— ¡Gracias papi!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por permitir que viniéramos aquí y por ser siempre tan bueno.

\- Te amo Steph. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que seas muy feliz.

\- También te amo papito. Y soy muy, muy feliz.

Kurt se agachó y la estrechó entre sus brazos durante varios segundos antes de llenarla de besos, haciéndola reír. Blaine contemplaba la escena con una gran sonrisa, enamorándose más de su pequeña pero hermosa familia.

\- ¿Puedo jugar en la casa que está en el patio?

\- Claro, pero luego entras a lavarte para comer.

\- Está bien. —Le besó la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido y se limpió una lágrima que finalmente logró escapar. Se enderezó y encontró unos ojos vidriosos mirándolo con amor.

\- ¿Y a ti te gusta la casa?

Cruzó los brazos por la nuca de su esposo y le sonrió— Es preciosa, pero creo que tal vez exageraste un poco con las cosas que compraste.

\- Ustedes se merecen lo mejor. —Lo tomó por la cintura— ¿Pero te gusta o no?

\- Me gusta mucho. Realmente me encanta la casa, pero sobre todo, amo nuestro hogar.

\- Kurt… —suspiró— amo escucharte hablar así.

\- Eres tan bueno que a veces me pregunto si eres real.

\- Soy real. Tan real como el amor que siento por ti. —Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se apoyó en aquella caricia— Me gusta que hagas eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tus manos en mi rostro… Me hacen sentir tantas cosas. ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Es mi forma de expresar lo mucho que te amo, que eres el único para mí, que cuando estamos juntos nada más importa.

El castaño mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su amado. Sonriendo siguió moviendo suavemente su cabeza, deleitándose en aquella magnífica sensación.

\- No hay palabras suficientes que expresen lo que siento por ti, Blaine.

\- Todo tu ser habla por ti.

Kurt abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose en el tiempo.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya con Steph dormida, la joven pareja se encontraba sentada en el gran sofá comiendo pizza. No era la comida más romántica, y sin embargo era perfecta para el momento.

Blaine tenía abrazado al amor de su vida, las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas y la caja reposaba sobre ellas. Kurt estaba inclinado con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo, sosteniendo en una mano la rodaja que compartía con él, riendo cada vez que le robaba un beso.

\- Tenemos que estrenar la cama. —Dijo con picardía el de cabellera rizada.

\- Definitivamente. Estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir.

\- No es la idea de estrenar que tenía en mente.

\- Lo sé, pero de verdad estoy agotado.

Blaine rió ligeramente— Sólo bromeo, estoy igual de cansado. Sin embargo, no me quejaría de una sesión de besos y caricias hasta dormirnos.

\- Cuenta con ello. —Le guiñó el ojo y se levantó, dejando la caja a un lado y extendiendo su mano hacia Blaine, quien la tomó de inmediato y se puso de pie, lo rodeó por la cintura y caminaron juntos hasta su nueva habitación.

* * *

.

.

 **Imágenes de la casa en Facebook: _Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**


	32. Cap30: Te Amo con El Alma y con La Vida

_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Aquí la sorpresa que les prometí en el grupo ;) Disfruten ésta súper larga actualización_ _de casi 22 páginas._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

 **"** **Te Amo con El Alma y con La Vida"**

* * *

.

Un día más transcurría en la vida de los recién casados. Habían llevado a su hija a clases y luego pasaron por la oficina de Blaine para darle algunas indicaciones a Alana, ya que había decidido tomarse el día libre.

Cuando Kurt le preguntó si podía hacer eso, éste le respondió que tenían pocos días de haber contraído matrimonio, por lo tanto merecían y necesitaban un tiempo juntos y a solas. Además, era su empresa y podía tomarse la libertad de no ir.

Estuvieron paseando durante la mañana y cerca del medio visitaron un parque al que solían ir muchos turistas por su gran belleza y variedad de árboles únicos.

Sentados en el césped, alimentaban a las ardillas que pasaban por ahí tranquilamente, y el pelinegro pensó que era un buen momento para hablar de aquel tema que seguía pendiente.

\- Kurt, amor. Hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte, y te pido que me escuches con atención, por favor.

\- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué sucede? —El de ojos azules asintió a la vez que muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente.

\- Tanto tú como Steph tienen gustos y necesidades que por ningún motivo quiero que queden sin ser cubiertas. Así mismo, en nuestro hogar pueden faltar cosas en algún momento, y no me gustaría que estés esperando a preguntarme para poder adquirirlas.

\- No entiendo.

\- A lo que me refiero es a que poseo una gran fortuna a la cual tienes todo el derecho por ser mi esposo, y es por eso que he pensado que es importante darte una tarjeta de débito con la cual podrás sacar dinero de cualquier cajero así como realizar compras.

Ayer me la entregaron, pero con lo de la fiesta de inauguración de nuestra casa, honestamente se me pasó por alto. —Buscó su cartera y extrajo dicha tarjeta, extendiendo la mano para dársela— Deseo que te sientas libre de usarla cuando y como quieras. No hay límites.

El castaño observó el objeto que sostenía su pareja, y frunció el ceño— ¿Para qué rayos quiero eso?

\- Bueno para…

\- ¡Estoy todo el tiempo en la casa, y cuando no, estoy contigo! —Elevó un poco la voz— ¡Tú te encargas de comprar y pagar todo! ¡Explícame para qué mierda me sirve una tarjeta!

\- Algo se te debe antojar, ¿no? Puedes querer o necesitar alguna cosa en cualquier momento. Qué se yo, así sea para comprarte un paquete de chicles. —Con frustración llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre los sedosos rizos— ¿Por qué siempre termino haciendo cosas que te molestan o incomodan cuando mi única intención es…?

Se quedó sin aire al recibir un gran impacto contra el pecho, y cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que su esposo se había arrojado hacia él, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me prometí que no iba a portarme así contigo, pero me tomó de sorpresa esto y no pude controlar mi reacción. Lo siento tanto, sé que tenías la mejor de las intenciones.

Blaine no esperaba eso bajo ningún concepto. Sabía que su esposo podía enojarse, quizá discutirían, o por esas cosas de la vida, aceptaría. Cualquier cosa era factible menos lo que ocurría. Estaba completamente aturdido por tal reacción, tanto así que no sabía qué decir, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo y acariciarle la espalda lentamente— Ah… Kurt…

\- Lo lamento, amor. De verdad lo lamento. No quiero enojarme, no quiero pelear, no quiero discutir ni quiero contrariarte.

\- No estoy enojado.

\- Voy a seguir poniendo de mi parte, te lo prometo. Lo siento tanto.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. Está bien.

\- No está bien. Tú tratas de hacer cosas buenas para mí, y yo… —sollozó— yo reacciono de la peor manera… Soy un mal agradecido.

\- No digas eso, no es cierto.

\- Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero… todavía me cuesta… Es que… Soy un desastre.

\- Mírame. Por favor, mírame.

El castaño movió la cabeza y lo miró— ¿Cómo me aguantas? —Bajo la mirada.

\- Kurt… Mírame, Kurt… No se trata de aguantarte sino de amarte, te lo he dicho siempre. Te amo con todo mi corazón. —Soltó el aire retenido— No voy a volver a hacer algo así sin hablarlo contigo primero, ¿te parece?

\- No hiciste nada malo. Soy yo el del problema. Lo lamento.

\- Deja de disculparte. Fue mi error. En el fondo sabía que no te gustaría, pero aun así no pude evitar sacar la tarjeta.

\- No me des explicaciones y no te culpes por mis tonterías.

\- Ay, Kurt. —Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto todavía? —Enterró el rostro en el hombro de su pareja.

\- Amor, si no la quieres, voy a devolverla al banco. Aunque me gustaría que la conservases por alguna emergencia o eventualidad que se pudiese presentar. Más al final es tu decisión.

\- Lo siento.

\- Kurt…

\- Te amo. —Le besó la mejilla— Lo lamento… —le besó la otra mejilla— Me esforzaré mucho porque no vuelva a pasar… —le dio otro beso y prosiguió por todo el rostro— La voy a guardar, pero no la voy a usar.

\- El objetivo es que la uses.

\- No necesito nada, y no creo que me la acepten por un paquete de chicles.

Blaine empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza— Te amo.

\- Realmente lo siento.

\- Lo sé, mi amor. —Movió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su pareja— Lo sé.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Para no quedarse solo en casa, Kurt empezó a ir con Blaine algunos días a su empresa. Ahí conoció a Ginger, la recepcionista. Una pelirroja con cabellera rizada tan larga como una noche de insomnio, poseedora de una piel nívea, sorprendentes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa.

Ginger era alegre y amable todo el tiempo, además de una persona muy sociable a la que le gustaba conversar siempre.

A Kurt realmente le agradaba, así que iba a sentarse a la recepción para platicar con ella todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Tu hija es preciosa! —Exclamó al ver unas fotografías— Se parece a ti, pero tiene una combinación de rasgos que no son sólo tuyos, supongo que son de la mamá.

\- Sí, Steph sacó un poco de los dos.

\- ¿Y cómo funciona eso? ¿Ella está presente o sólo puso su vientre?

\- Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero falleció.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No pretendía ser indiscreta!

\- No te preocupes, no había forma de que lo supieras.

\- Debió ser muy difícil perderla.

\- Lo fue. Todavía la extraño, y creo que siempre lo haré.

\- Me imagino lo que debió ser para tu niña.

\- Steph era muy pequeña cuando sucedió.

\- Eso quiere decir que la has criado tu solo.

\- Así es.

\- Mis respetos y admiración. Sé lo que es eso porque crecí sólo con mi papá. En mi caso mis padres se separaron cuando yo era pequeña, y él se quedó con la custodia.

\- Son muy pocos los en los que ocurre, por lo general es la madre a quien se la otorgan.

\- A mi mamá le dio igual. Ni bien se divorciaron ya tenía una pareja nueva, y se olvidó de mí. Recuerdo vagamente que mis padres discutían porque ella no estaba en casa casi nunca ni me prestaba atención. Supongo que lo de tener una familia no era su ideal de vida.

\- Lamento saber eso.

\- Yo no. Si ella no me quería, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue alejarse. Tuve una infancia feliz junto a mi papá, quien es maravilloso y mi héroe más grande. Él trabajaba mucho para sacarnos adelante y que no me faltase nada. A veces las cosas no eran fáciles, pero nunca se daba por vencido, y jamás dejaba de sonreír.

Así que como dije, te admiro y respeto porque comprendo muy bien el esfuerzo y la lucha constante que un padre soltero vive a diario por sacar adelante a su familia.

\- Gracias. —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No me agradezcas. Es la verdad. Y por lo que se puede ver en las fotos, tu hija es realmente feliz.

\- Amor. —Blaine apareció con una gran sonrisa y colocó discretamente una mano sobre su hombro— Vamos a comer. —Susurró.

Kurt asintió y se levantó— Nos vemos más tarde, Ginger.

\- Seguro. Que les vaya bien.

\- Hasta luego, Ginger. —El pelinegro le sonrió mientras realizaba un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Que tenga una buena tarde, Sr. Anderson.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los esposos iban en el auto camino a un restaurante y Blaine le dio una mirada dulce a Kurt. —Me he dado cuenta que te llevas muy bien con Ginger.

\- Es una chica fantástica. Me gusta conversar con ella.

\- Qué bueno, cariño.

\- ¿Sabes? Me recuerda a Vane en muchos aspectos.

\- ¿Cómo en qué?

\- La forma de ser y de expresarse, la manera en que mueve las manos cuando habla, su alegría contagiosa, lo bien que te hace sentir su compañía, la luz que irradia, entre otras cosas.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, supongo que puede suceder.

\- Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que Ginger y Vane son familia, posiblemente hermanas.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Sí. Es raro. —Hizo una pausa— Hasta sus ojos son idénticos.

\- Tal vez tienen un parecido, pero por las similitudes que te han asombrado, para ti lucen iguales.

\- Quizá. Aunque sus ojos eran inconfundibles. —Se quedó pensando por unos segundos— ¿Cómo llegó a la empresa?

\- Dejó su currículum ahí, y Teddy quien es el jefe de recursos humanos, la contrató.

\- Pensé que tú hacías eso.

\- Reviso las carpetas de los solicitantes porque me gusta saber quién va a formar parte del equipo, pero Teddy hace lo demás. Confío en él y su buen juicio.

\- ¿Hace mucho que trabaja contigo?

\- Desde que inicié la empresa.

\- Oh, ya. Comprendo.

\- Hablando de otra cosa, ¿has revisado lo de las universidades?

\- Aún no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso en éste momento.

\- Pensé que querías estudiar.

\- De verdad no quiero hablar de ese tema.

\- Amm… Bien.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, tenía la computadora sobre las piernas, con la página abierta de una universidad, pero en realidad sus pensamientos se hallaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Blaine estaba sentado en el suave colchón, apoyado en el espaldar de la cama. Revisaba unas carpetas y firmaba varios documentos cuando desvió la mirada y notó que su esposo aunque estaba ahí físicamente, su mente se encontraba en otra parte. Dejó a un costado las carpetas y le acarició la mejilla, obteniendo su atención— He estado pensando que ésta será la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos, y me gustaría que fuésemos a algún lugar para celebrar. Tal vez viajar a otra ciudad, ir a un parque de diversiones y disfrutar de los espectáculos navideños, o algo así. Quiero que sea inolvidable.

Kurt lo miró y sonrió ligeramente— Sí, eso suena divertido… Pero quiero pedirte algo.

\- Por supuesto. Dime.

\- Steph y yo siempre vamos al cementerio para esa fecha. El cumpleaños de Vane era dos días antes de navidad, así que es una tradición para nosotros ir. Sé que Steph era muy pequeña cuando su madre falleció, pero trato de recordarle que hubo una persona que la amó mucho y que le dio la vida. No sé si para ti tiene lógica, sin embargo a ella realmente le gusta ir y contarle todo lo que ha hecho y las cosas que está aprendiendo.

En lo absoluto es una experiencia triste para Steph, al contrario. Es más, ella dice que su mamá es un ángel que la cuida. Y para mí también es importante por todo lo que Vane significó en mi vida.

\- Amor, estoy de acuerdo. Y no tienes que darme explicaciones, con que dijeras que van a ir al cementerio era suficiente.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas. Si es importante para ustedes, lo es para mí también. Gracias a ti por compartir esa información conmigo. —Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso— Podemos viajar después de navidad si lo prefieres.

\- No, está bien. Lo único que te pido es poder ir primero a visitarla.

\- Cuenta con ello.

\- Amm… —Se mordió el labio— Siempre vamos los dos, pero me gustaría que nos acompañases.

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero no me gustan los cementerios. No puedo poner un pie en ellos.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, pero tal vez podrías hacer una excepción.

\- No puedo.

\- Dices que es importante para ti, sin embargo no quieres acompañarme.

\- No se trata de que no quiera.

\- Por favor. Sólo serán unos minutos.

\- ¡Te dije que no! —Alzó la voz— ¡Y cuando digo no, es no!

\- Bien. —Intentó soltar su mano.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y reforzó el agarre— Lo lamento, cariño. Realmente lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención hablarte así. —Le besó varias veces los dedos— Pensar en ese lugar me altera… Lo siento, lo siento tanto. —Repitió su acción nuevamente.

\- Entiendo. No debí insistir.

Blaine movió su brazo y lo tomó por la cintura— Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te prometo que no quise reaccionar de esa manera.

\- Ya te dije que lo entiendo.

\- No, no es verdad.

\- Sí entiendo. Dejémoslo así.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- No.

\- ¿No? —Los ojos amielados se abrieron muy ampliamente ante esa respuesta.

\- Dime primero por qué te pusiste así.

\- No quiero hablar de eso… Lo haré, en algún momento, pero aún no estoy listo para ello.

Kurt suspiró— Sí.

\- ¿Sí, qué cosa?

\- Que sí te perdono. Aunque no hay nada que perdonar en realidad.

\- No tenía por qué hablarte así.

\- Dijiste no, pero seguí insistiendo.

\- Ese no era motivo para reaccionar de esa manera. Me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Bien, disculpa aceptada. Y ya está olvidado también.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Me siento mal por gritarte.

\- No gritaste.

\- Te alcé la voz.

\- A veces pasa. Las parejas discuten.

\- No estábamos discutiendo. Me pediste algo y reaccioné mal. No debí…

\- Blaine, sólo olvídalo. Yo también me he exaltado en algunas ocasiones y tú has sabido comprender la situación.

\- Te amo mucho. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Kurt lo miró igual y suspiró— Claro que lo sé, y también te amo mucho.

\- Eres lo mejor de mi vida. —Ajustó el brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y lo apegó contra su cuerpo. Luego fue soltando lentamente la mano que seguía sujetando para poder así acariciar el pálido rostro— Te amo. —Lo besó despacio, con suavidad, y suspiró al sentir los cálidos labios moverse al compás de los suyos— De verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

\- Te dije que ya estaba olvidado… ¿Me vas a contar por qué te afecta tanto ir al cementerio? No es que yo vaya dando saltos de alegría cuando visito a Vane, pero tu reacción fue…

\- Tengo recuerdos muy tristes de ese lugar. —Bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

\- Oh Blaine… —Se removió e intercambió posiciones, siendo él ahora quien abrazaba a su esposo— No fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras mal.

\- No lo sabías.

\- No me has contado.

\- Es demasiado doloroso… De esas cosas de las que no quieres hablar porque hacerlo te lastima.

\- Está bien. Yo mejor que nadie comprendo lo que es eso.

Blaine apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba realizando un recorrido por las instalaciones de la empresa de su esposo, observando todo, conociendo al personal y las labores que realizaban. No era como el emporio de James Anderson en ningún sentido, empezando por el edificio portentoso que el hombre mayor poseía. El de Blaine era un lugar grande, elegante, pero sin ser ostentoso.

Otra de las cosas que resultaban notorias era el ambiente, todos trabajaban a gusto, eran amables y tenían siempre una sonrisa para quien se acercase. Tan distinto a lo que sucedía en el emporio Anderson. Vaya que recordaba lo mal que lo habían tratado cuando fue a buscar a Blaine para hablar con él.

\- Señor Anderson… Señor Anderson. —Uno de los empleados se acercó y le topó el brazo.

\- ¿Ah? —Volteó algo confundido. A veces olvidaba que ese era su nuevo apellido, ya que a pesar de todo estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen Hummel— Disculpa, estaba distraído.

\- No se preocupe. El Sr. Anderson requiere de su presencia en su oficina.

\- Muchas gracias. Enseguida estaré ahí.

El joven de complexión menuda y lentes azules asintió y se retiró. Kurt dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la oficina, abrió la puerta y le dio un sorbo al vaso que llevaba en una mano— Lamento la demora. Tuve que detenerme por un café de la máquina. Es realmente delicio… —Se detuvo automáticamente al encontrar a una mujer de aspecto sobrio, usando un traje muy elegante que resaltaba su figura así como el perfecto maquillaje lo hacía con sus rasgos— Disculpe, pensé que Blaine estaba aquí.

La mujer poseedora de una abundante cabellera rizada color chocolate lo miró de pies a cabeza con total escrutinio— ¿Acostumbras entrar a un lugar cuya puerta está cerrada sin siquiera tocar primero? —El tono en el que habló volvió más incómoda la situación.

La mirada, la voz y el aire de prepotencia hicieron que Kurt se sintiera inferior, su mano estaba aferrada con fuerza al pomo de la puerta, y no sabía qué decir o hacer. Una mano cálida posándose en su espalda lo hizo girar la cabeza lentamente.

Ahí a su lado estaba Blaine, quien le sonrió con dulzura— Cariño, ella es Scarlett Hamilton, una de mis socias más importantes. —Luego miró a la mujer sentada en una de las sillas, con su pose clásica de diva— Scarlett, él es el amor de mi vida, mi esposo Kurt.

\- Mucho gusto. —Dijo el castaño acercándose torpemente y extendiendo la mano en la que sostenía el café debido a los nervios— Lo… lo siento.

Ella lo observó y asintió ligeramente— Sí, ya nos conocimos. —Volvió su atención hacia el pelinegro— ¿Tu esposo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no fui invitada a la boda?

\- Nos casamos hace tres semanas y fue una ceremonia íntima.

\- Ya veo.

Blaine puso delicadamente su mano en la cintura de su cónyuge y realizó un pequeño movimiento. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se sentía incómodo— Amor, sé que te pedí que vinieras, pero Scarlett llegó de improviso.

\- Sí, descuida.

\- Puedes salir si lo deseas. —Le susurró y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El joven agradeció en su interior y soltó el aire retenido— Los dejo para que hablen. Fue un gusto —Dijo a la empresaria, sólo por educación, y movió ligeramente la cabeza.

Ella correspondió la acción— Igual, Kurt. —Enseguida posó sus ojos en el pelinegro, quien contemplaba a su esposo hasta que salió de la oficina.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de haber dejado a Steph en casa de una de sus amigas, Blaine al llegar a su hogar buscó a Kurt por todas partes, siendo la habitación uno de los últimos lugares a los que fue, sin imaginarse realmente que lo encontraría ahí. Lo observó por unos segundos y respiró profundamente.

Se acomodó en la cama y le acarició el hombro— Lamento haber cancelado nuestro almuerzo. Como te dije en la oficina, Scarlett llegó de improviso, y teníamos varios asuntos que atender.

\- No hay problema. Comprendo. ¿Todo salió bien?

\- Perfecto. Ella es una mujer aguerrida que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Como socia es fantástica y ha contribuido de gran manera a la empresa.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- ¿Estás enojado? —Se sentó sobre sus piernas y le recorrió la espalda con los dedos.

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué te acostaste tan temprano?

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Mmm… Creo que sí estás enojado porque estás de lado, mirando la pared.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Te conozco bien, amor. Siempre que algo te incomoda te acuestas así.

\- Bueno, no estoy enojado.

Blaine empezó a repartir besos en el hombro y por toda la espalda mientras le hacía cosquillas— ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. —Respondió con seriedad.

\- Si no es enojado entonces estás resentido o dolido, pero algo te pasa.

\- Que no.

\- Por lo general cuando te beso y jugueteo así, te ríes y me dices alguna cosa graciosa que se te ocurre sobre mí.

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que uses esa excusa. —Dijo bromeando.

\- No es una excusa, Blaine. Si digo que me duele la cabeza es porque de verdad me duele.

\- Y luego dices que no estás enojado.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño mientras le daba una mirada bastante seria— No me parece nada gracioso tu comentario.

\- Está bien… No he dicho nada… —Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- Nunca. ¿Es que hay que ser formal todo el tiempo? ¿Quién ha dicho tal barbarie?

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Un tonto que te ama con locura. —Suspiró— Sin juegos ni bromas, ¿estás enojado?

\- No. Sólo siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en pedazos.

\- Mi dulce esposo… Quizá un beso te ayude.

\- Quítame el dolor de cabeza y tal vez te de un beso.

\- Es un trato. Cierra los ojos y déjame usar mi magia.

\- Blaine…

\- Shh. —Colocó un dedo sobre los rosados labios— Acabamos de hacer un trato, así que cierra esos hermosos ojos tuyos que yo me encargo de lo demás.

El castaño hizo lo que se le pidió, pero segundos después los abrió con sorpresa— ¿Qué haces?

\- Eso es trampa. No puedes mirar. Y ya que al parecer no vas a cooperar, no queda otro remedio. —Se bajó de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda. No tardó en regresar y ubicarse junto a su pareja— Con esto cumplirás las reglas.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Qué trajiste? ¡Oh!

El ojimiel le colocó un antifaz para dormir— Ahora sí, relájate.

Por un momento Kurt se sintió tenso al estar privado de la vista y no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero las tibias manos de Blaine empezaron a masajear sus hombros de una forma tan perfecta que la tensión comenzó a desvanecerse.

Poco a poco el ojimiel fue trabajando diferentes áreas, y su esposo dejaba escapar pequeños sonidos que indicaban lo mucho que disfrutaba el masaje y cuánto se estaba relajando. Lentamente fue retirándole la camiseta de algodón y continuó con su trabajo directamente sobre la piel.

Kurt no estaba seguro si se debía a haber sido privado de uno de sus sentidos, pero era como si los otros se hubiesen agudizado. El olor de Blaine lo tenía embriagado, y el calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo se sentía como llamas que lo estaban quemando y a la vez era como pétalos cargados de rocío que le proporcionaban alivio. Y esa voz tan sensual hacía que su piel se erizara cada vez que susurraba palabras dulces.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió que le quitaba los pantalones, pero no iba a oponerse. Todo se sentía tan bien que había olvidado por completo el mal que lo aquejaba. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando los gruesos labios de su amado se posaron sobre su pecho de una forma tan ligera que se asemejaba al aleteo de una mariposa.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Blaine. Se supone que yo te besaría si…

\- No me has besado, así que déjame continuar. —Dijo con evidente picardía impregnada en su voz, y lo que empezó como algo para quitarle el malestar de la cabeza, fue tomando un color diferente.

Aquellas sensaciones el de cabellera clara ya las conocía, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban tapados, podía sentir a su esposo haciéndole el amor con la mirada, con el roce de los labios, con su cálido aliento bañándole la piel— Oh… Blaine… —Gimoteó.

El ojimiel se acercó a la oreja de su amado y sopló suavemente en los bordes, haciéndolo estremecer, y luego le preguntó algo con voz grave.

\- Sí… Sí quiero…

Blaine sonrió y besó con delicadeza la piel de alabastro, asegurándose de no dejar ni un solo rincón sin haber sido cubierto. Tomó los bordes de la ropa interior y la fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta retirarla por completo.

Kurt jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, incitando así a su esposo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos se movieron hasta encontrar la rizada cabellera en la que enredó sus dedos conforme el placer iba creciendo, pero sin tirar de ella porque no quería lastimarlo.

Sintió besos en el interior de sus muslos y como cada vez descendían más, llevándolo por el camino de la perfecta locura. Una húmeda boca se posaba por todas partes menos sobre sus labios, lo cual aumentaba la expectación. Aquel juego lo tenía segundo a segundo más excitado.

Kurt tocaba con devoción cuanto estaba a su alcance, y no dejaba de decirle al hombre con el que se había casado lo mucho que lo amaba.

Blaine besaba el largo cuello mientras acariciaba los costados del cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado. Sonrió cuando sintió a su esposo buscar a tientas los botones de su camisa, los cuales iba abriendo con torpeza en medio del placer que lo recorría. Por lo general el castaño era muy reservado y le dejaba la mayor parte del trabajo, pero en ésta ocasión parecía querer participar más, y él estaba más que gustoso de dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Una vez que logró terminar, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acarició suavemente la espalda bronceada. Su piel estaba tibia y se sentía muy bien al contacto. Empezó a recorrer con las uñas de una mano toda la columna vertebral mientras que con la otra le exploraba el pecho, llegando hasta el abdomen.

El ojimiel volvió a besarle el cuello y fue dejando un camino húmedo a través de los hombros, mordiendo suavemente y deleitándose con los hermosos sonidos que brotaban de los labios de su amado.

Kurt le quitó la camisa y con la yema de los dedos trazó cada patrón, haciéndolo estremecer, jugando con el fino vello del pecho y deteniéndose en los pezones, frotándolos con cuidado. Fue levantando su cuerpo ligeramente y sustituyó los dedos por sus labios. Nunca había hecho eso, pero se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto, sabiendo que no se equivocaba cuando Blaine gimió.

Deslizó sus manos lentamente hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, el cual abrió pero luego se paralizó, y llevó sus brazos a un costado de su cuerpo.

\- No te detengas. Es perfecto lo que haces.

\- Es… Yo…

\- Sigue, mi amor. Soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. No te contengas. —Lo tomó de las manos y las posicionó sobre la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Kurt respiró y con cierta torpeza comenzó a bajarle el cierre. Los besos que recibió lo incentivaron a continuar con más confianza hasta que retiró la prenda por completo. Acarició y besó aquel cuerpo que le encantaba, arrancándole a su dueño diferentes sonidos que eran sublimes y muy estimulantes. Poco después, en un acto de valentía le retiró la ropa interior, quedando así en iguales condiciones.

Todo lo que estaban compartiendo y la manera en la que se daban por completo al ser amado era excelsa y digna de ser plasmada en un poema.

Kurt respiró con dificultad al sentir la forma dulce en que Blaine le separaba las piernas, y soltó un pequeño grito cuando una tibia lengua comenzó a acariciar cada punto sensible de su intimidad.

El empresario no dejaba de besar toda el área, deleitándose en el calor y las sensaciones producidas. Por la forma en que su esposo se aferraba a la sábana era evidente que estaba listo, sin embargo resultaba tan excitante verlo deshaciéndose así, por lo que continuó dándole placer con sus dígitos.

El ojiazul había perdido toda voluntad, se encontraba sumido en un mundo de deleite y pasión en el que no existía la cordura ni el control, y es así como empezó a gemir con más fuerza hasta que cada sonido inundó la habitación. En un último intento de discreción se tapó la boca para no hacer tanto ruido, pero su amante se la retiró, besándole el dorso y cada dedo.

\- Tus sonidos son los más hermosos de éste mundo. Me encanta oírte, lo amo, me enciende demasiado. —Dicho esto se dedicó a continuar amándolo con tal maestría que lo tenía clamando su nombre mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y empujaba en busca de más.

\- ¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con cierta incertidumbre cuando el empresario lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo de lado.

\- Me gustaría probar una posición diferente, si está bien contigo.

\- Ah… Sí… Sí. —Sin importar los nervios, sabía que cualquier cosa que viniera de Blaine sería sólo celestial, así que respiró profundamente y se relajó lo más que pudo. Lo sintió acomodarse detrás de él, cruzando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada. Suspiró cuando éste pegó sus cuerpos mientras repartía besos en su cuello, hombros y espalda a la vez que empezaba a frotar su dureza contra su cadera. Todo su ser ardía en excitación, la cual fue creciendo cuando sintió la manera dulce y a la vez sensual en que era acariciada toda su anatomía.

\- Dame la mano, amor. —Le susurró al oído, y Kurt la elevó hasta encontrarse con la de su pareja, entrelazándolas y produciendo una sensación de calidez en los dos cuando sus alianzas matrimoniales rozaron.

\- Blaine… —Musitó con ansiedad.

\- Tranquilo, cariño. Sólo disfrútalo. —Lo tomó del muslo y le elevó la pierna. Más besos fueron repartidos antes de que empezara a fundirse en su interior con cuidado— Te amo mucho. Eres mi vida, mi todo. —Se retiró y volvió entrar en su cuerpo, repitiendo tal acción varias veces, acompañando cada movimiento con las más dulces palabras.

Kurt llevó su brazo hacia atrás, acariciando a su amado y aferrándose a él por momentos— Te amo tanto Blaine —Coreaba entre jadeos.

El pelinegro le acomodó la pierna para que quedase enganchada en su cuerpo y liberó así su mano para poder abrazarlo y acariciarlo.

Una combinación perfecta entre movimientos suaves y lentos que se volvían urgentes y profundos los tenían clamando el nombre del otro. Era una unión que iba más allá del placer, eran dos almas que sabían que se pertenecían.

\- Quiero quitarme… —Movió su mano para sacarse el antifaz, pero fue detenido por Blaine.

\- Yo te ayudo. —Lentamente le retiró la prenda y esperó a que su visión se aclarase. Sonrió al ver todo el éxtasis pintado en aquellos hermosos orbes azules que lucían de varios tonos más oscuros— ¿Cómo está tu dolor de cabeza?

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y lo tomó de la nuca, atrayéndolo para besarlo y poco a poco fue profundizando, gozando con el roce de sus lenguas que se acariciaban como dos amantes que se encuentran después de una larga espera.

Movimiento tras movimiento sus cuerpos se estremecían, sus labios se buscaban, sus miradas se conectaban y sus manos repartían las más perfectas y placenteras caricias.

Kurt pedía más y rotaba sus caderas a la perfección, jadeando mientras Blaine continuaba estimulándolo con su mano, con su cuerpo y con sus labios. Lo tenía suspirando, gimiendo y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Besos románticos eran compartidos a la vez que se movían bellamente sincronizados, siendo uno solo y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

\- Blaine… Blaine… muy rápido. Espera.

\- ¿Rápido? ¿Te estoy lastimando? —Se detuvo y lo miró preocupado.

\- No… Es… Otras veces… más lento. Estoy cerca… Qué vergüenza. —Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? Amor, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Sé que en otras ocasiones hemos ido más despacio y nos hemos tomado más tiempo, pero ahora estamos siendo más pasionales. No es cuanto dure sino la forma en la que nos entregamos y el amor con el que lo hacemos. Yo también estoy cerca.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, cariño. —Lo besó profundamente— Y me gustaría continuar, sí tú quieres.

\- Sí, sigamos.

Blaine se movió hasta retirarse por completo y lo hizo acostarse boca arriba, acomodándose de inmediato y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, y cuando Kurt sintió una vez más a su esposo deslizándose en su interior, se aferró a su espalda— Te amo. —Susurró, y decidió elevar las piernas y engancharlas en la cadera de éste sin imaginar lo que desataría.

La posición y el ángulo eran ideales al punto que los dos estaban gimiendo sin control, continuando con el dulce vaivén mientras se miraban a los ojos y el placer iba en aumento.

Kurt sentía como Blaine encajaba perfectamente dentro de él, y con cada empuje era como si se conectasen en todos los sentidos. Tras respirar agitadamente, subió sólo un poco más las piernas y lo abrazó con fervor.

Blaine impregnaba en todo momento mucha pasión pero también mucho amor y cuidados porque para él su esposo era lo más valioso y preciado que tenía, y era primordial demostrárselo y grabar en su ser los recuerdos más bellos de un acto en el que ambos se entregaban todo de sí.

Lo besó una vez más con total entrega antes de ser elevado por su culminación, la cual fue seguida por la de su amado.

Ambos jadeaban en la boca del otro, y cuando empezaron a recuperarse se miraron y sonrieron.

Blaine sosteniéndolo con firmeza giró hasta ubicarlo encima de él. No podía dejar de contemplarlo y sentir que lo amaba más a cada segundo— Me encantó todo lo que hiciste.

\- No estaba seguro de si lo hacía bien. —Trazó con sus dedos patrones sobre su pecho.

\- Créeme, fue maravilloso. Amé que te dejaras llevar de esa manera.

Desde aquella amarga experiencia por la que atravesó años atrás, la idea de Kurt sobre el sexo era la de algo triste, doloroso, hasta repulsivo. Pero con Blaine había descubierto la belleza que encerraba. Era un acto de amor en el que dos personas que compartían sus vidas se demostraban sus sentimientos y todo lo que significaban para la otra. Una dulce melodía que era bailada por dos cuerpos que se entrelazaban y fundían hasta convertirse en uno solo. Una forma sublime de proporcionarle placer a la pareja y recibir igual deleite a cambio.

Con él no era sólo sexo, era hacer y vivir el amor. Le acarició el rostro lentamente y volvió a sonreír— Te amo tanto Blaine.

\- Te amo mi hermoso esposo.


	33. Cap 31: Confiando y Amando

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Me alegra que te gustara. Ya sabes, siempre pensando en ustedes =)

Así es, Kurt va superando todo aquello que lo aqueja, a su ritmo, pero lo hace con confianza y el amor que recibe de Blaine.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Sí, Kurt va asimilando las cosas y poniendo más de su parte.

Tanto Ginger como Scarlett jugarán papeles importantes en la historia.

De nada. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Síiii, hay mucho amor entre ellos *-*

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegro.

El amor sobra entre la parejita y en su hogar. Besos y un gran abrazo.

 _ *** Betsy Bets**_ De nada. Aquí tienes ya la actualización.

 _ *** karligarcia23** _ Van avanzando en todos los aspectos, y el Klex es uno de ellos ;)

Jaja, Blaine sabe como quitar dolores de cabeza ;D

Aquí tienes un nuevo y muy extenso capítulo para que sigas disfrutando de éste bello matrimonio.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Kurt confía cada vez más en Blaine :)

 *** hummelandersonsmythe** Ellos merecen eso y más.

Ginger y Scarlett tendrán mucho que ver en sus vidas.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Me da gusto que te hiciera feliz.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Eso está bien, y ahí aprovechaste para disfrutar como debe ser :)

Kurt sigue esforzándose y poco a poco va avanzando y teniendo más confianza.

Sorprendentemente hay mujeres así. Lo bueno es que Ginger tuvo a su papá a su lado.

Ginger ha llegado para alegrarle la vida a Kurt, pero a intrigarlo mucho también por su gran parecido con Vanessa.

Blaine tiene sus razones para que no le gusten los cementerios y que le afecten de esa forma.

La empresa de Blaine es distinta a la de su padre, y siempre busca que hubiese un ambiente de paz y felicidad en ella.

Scarlett es cosa seria, y puede ser una gran aliada o una enemiga temible.

Jaja, Blaine convirtió el masaje en toda una sesión de Klex... Él sabe bien como quitar el dolor de cabeza :P

 _ *** BrendaLuna01**_ ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! Me hace tan feliz que ésta historia te tenga tan cautivada. Gracias por tu increíble comentario y por leerme =)

 _ *** Grody10**_ Scarlett es una mujer aguerrida y de miedo.

 _ *** cnblue304**_ Kurt puede ser muy cerrado en sus ideas.

 _ *** Jaquelinjaki**_ Klaine es todo.

 _ *** Samantha1608**_ Jajaja, como comenté en Wattpad, hay difetentes situaciones que a veces me hacen demorar en actualizar, pero siempre lo hago y leo todos los comentarios. ¡Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras y por leerme!

 _ *** ximenavaldezg** Klaine is eternity._

La vida de Kurt y su hija ha sido muy difícil.

Sí, Stephanie es muy dulce y la vida entera de su papá.

Tristemente ni los padres de Kurt ni los de Vanessa los apoyaron en su decisión.

Blaine es un amor y adora a su nueva familia, y por ella lo dará todo *-*

Kurt es muy inseguro y algo complicado, lo cual ha llevado a la relación a pasar por momentos complicados, pero el amor que se tienen ha logrado superarlo todo.

Los padres de Blaine son muy cerrados y vanos. Afortunadamente él fue criado por sus tíos.

Pasaron por una separación difícil, pero que los ha unido más al final.

Kurt estuvo cerca de perder a su pequeñita, y atravesó una situación muy difícil para poder salvarla.

Franko es un ser vil y desgraciado que no tiene perdón por lo que hizo.

Mercedes y Artie han sido grandes amigos para Kurt.

Ahora Kurt es un Anderson, pero habrá un grupo de personas que no estará feliz.

Blaine tuvo una amarga experiencia con los cementerios, y reaccionó mal, pero le resulta muy difícil tan siquiera recordarlo.

* * *

 _ **Ustedes votaron en facebook por ésta historia, eligiéndola como ganadora, y aquí tienen la extensa actualización de 20 páginas. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

 **"** **Confiando y Amando"**

* * *

.

Blaine besaba la blanca y perfecta piel de su amado, sintiendo como en su interior las corrientes eléctricas trazaban su propio camino. Llegó hasta los labios y como imanes fueron atraídos, uniéndose y disfrutando del exquisito sabor que poseían.

Trazaba con devoción las líneas del cuerpo, repasando cada músculo, lunar, marca y lo que estuviese a su alcance. Todo en su esposo era perfecto y a él le fascinaba. No había un solo detalle por el que no se sintiese fascinado.

Movió su cadera mientras se inclinaba para besarle la clavícula, produciéndole varios quejidos de placer y felicidad. Continuó luego su camino hacia el cuello, centrándose en ese punto sensible que tenía en un costado, trabajando en este fervientemente.

Kurt trataba de mantener la cordura, lo cual resultaba casi imposible entre los besos, las caricias y Blaine enterrándose en su interior de esa manera. Con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda y todo cuanto podía explorar en sus momentos de lucidez. En una fracción de segundo se atrevió a llevar sus manos hasta la magnífica cadera, apretándola e instando para que no dejara de moverla.

\- Más... —Gruñó empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba, los dos jadearon ante el encuentro, y terminó deslizando sus dedos de forma íntima en el cuerpo de su amado.

Blaine jadeó ante el placer sorpresivo y sonrió ante el acto atrevido. Si Kurt quería más, él se lo daría, pero siempre con cuidado y amor. Sus empujes fueron más fuertes y profundos a la vez que le besaba todo el rostro, deleitándose al verlo cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. Paulatinamente ralentizó para contemplarlo, acariciándole el cabello con una mano y acercándose a sus labios, uniéndolos en un suave compás.

Otra de las cosas que el ojimiel amaba era la manera en que su pareja iba despojándose de sus inhibiciones en la cama. Era motivo de felicidad saber que este confiaba en él lo suficiente como para entregarle su cuerpo y su alma, y eso era algo que atesoraba y siempre cuidaría.

\- Te amo mucho Kurt. —Dijo dulcemente mientras volvía a besarlo— Te amo mi precioso esposo.

Con cada encuentro Kurt creaba un lazo mayor con Blaine, una conexión que no podía explicar con palabras porque era algo mágico que ocurría entre ellos, y que para él era muy especial.

Algo que también fue aconteciendo poco a poco era que había perdido el miedo a intimar. Ya no era algo en lo que pensaba con temor ni lo asustaba. Realmente amaba esos momentos, los deseaba y los disfrutaba, sabiendo que no era forzado a nada ni debía hacer algo que se esperara de él. Se sentía libre para moverse, hacer, pedir y hasta gemir tanto como quisiera. Incluso junto a su esposo estaba descubriendo muchos aspectos de su cuerpo que desconocía.

Resultaba tan fácil estar con Blaine porque siempre era cariñoso, dulce y gentil sin importar lo apasionado del momento que estuviesen compartiendo, haciéndolo sentir valioso, único, amado, y que merecía ser adorado y cuidado en esa forma.

\- También te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas— Curvó su brazo en la nuca de este y lo haló para un nuevo beso, uno largo, profundo en el que sus lenguas danzaron felices.

Sabiendo que estaban muy cerca, marcaron un ritmo perfecto para los dos mientras jadeaban y gemían en la boca del otro, alimentándose de todos los bellos sonidos.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Sí! ¡Blaineee...! —Gruñó, mordiéndole ligeramente los labios antes de dejar escapar un coro de sonidos casi obscenos y altamente excitantes.

\- ¡Eres perfecto! ¡Tan perfecto! —Jadeó el pelinegro cuando sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad sólo un poco más. Deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de su esposo, sosteniéndolo contra sí, y capturando sus labios en un último beso.

Kurt se estremeció al sentir aquel calor ya familiar que marcaba el inicio de su culminación, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras sus labios se abrían para gemir una y otra vez— ¡Blaineee! ¡Oh...! ¡Oh...! ¡Blaineee! —Sus ojos se cerraron y sus brazos se aferraron a su amado cuando su clímax explotó en él como fuegos artificiales en un día festivo.

El ojimiel disfrutó del calor que lo abrazó, y jadeó con fuerza el nombre de Kurt mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de él, elevándolo al cielo y trayéndolo de regreso.

Los dos temblaban, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados conforme iban bajando de aquella montaña de placer a la que ascendieron. Con respiraciones dificultosas se besaron y sonrieron.

\- Te amo...

\- Te amo más...

Ya en calma se acurrucaron y una larga sesión de besos se hizo presente, en medio de la cual se susurraron palabras hermosas y llenas de amor.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y Kurt se quejó ante la pérdida del calor, observándolo dirigirse al baño. Sus mejillas se encendieron al contemplar aquel cuerpo desnudo que le fascinaba, y suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando este desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Minutos después unos brazos curvándose a su alrededor lo hicieron sonreír— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó intrigado al darse cuenta que su esposo lo estaba halando para sacarlo del lecho.

\- Necesitamos bañarnos. Estamos muy sucios... y la sábana también necesita un cambio urgente.

El castaño asintió con resignación, sabiendo que era verdad. La noche anterior aquella sábana había sido testigo del amor y la pasión que se profesaron, al igual como lo hicieron temprano por la mañana y una vez más minutos atrás.

Avanzaron juntos al baño, y el ojiazul agradeció mentalmente el que su esposo hubiese preparado la bañera porque su cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina en ese momento, y no podría mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

Dentro del agua todo fue dulce y cálido, sin implicaciones sexuales de ninguna índole. Sólo se aseguraron de lavar al otro mientras compartían pequeños besos. Luego de estar en agua limpia, permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que esta se enfrió, entonces salieron y se dirigieron a la cama, apresurándose entre los dos a cambiar todo para acostarse y entrelazar sus piernas, abrazándose y sosteniéndose cerca.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt supervisaba a Steph, quien hacía la tarea. A la par él revisaba la información que le había enviado otra de las universidades. No lograba decidirse por ninguna, aunque todas ofrecían un excelente pensum. Eso lo frustraba porque realmente quería estudiar, tener su título y trabajar en lo que amaba.

Pensando en el pasado, recordó cómo no creyó que podría volver a estudiar, no por lo menos mientras su hija fuese pequeña ya que ella siempre sería su prioridad. Tal vez cuando creciese, él podría ingresar a una escuela nocturna, como hacen muchos adultos, pero no estaba seguro si había universidades bajo esa modalidad, hasta donde sabía, las escuelas nocturnas eran para personas que no habían terminado la primaria o la secundaria.

Rogó siempre porque su vida diera un giro diferente, trabajó y se esforzó al máximo, por su hija, para que nada le faltase, por él, porque quería realizar sus sueños, y una vez más por su niña, porque se sintiera orgullosa de tenerlo como papá. Sin embargo la vida se había empecinado en hacer las cosas cada vez más complicadas... hasta que llegó Blaine.

Blaine era un ser tan bueno, magnánimo, noble, de hermosos sentimientos gracias a que había sido criado por sus tíos, en lugar de por sus padres, porque caso contrario sería probablemente otro petulante creyéndose el centro del mundo. Aunque a veces se cuestionaba al respecto y casi podía jurar que hubiera sido el mismo debido al corazón de oro que tenía.

Sí, definitivamente su corazón era de oro puro, porque a pesar de todas las diferencias entre ellos le ofreció una invaluable amistad y lo aceptó tal como era, logrando ver más allá de su ropa desgastada y sus manos sucias. Era alguien que lo amaba a pesar de su pasado y todas sus inseguridades, ayudándolo a combatirlas con amor y paciencia.

Para él Blaine representaba lo mejor de este mundo, una relación pura, sincera, transparente. Lo quería, lo amaba, lo adoraba con cada poro de su cuerpo y cada hilo de su alma, razón por la cual se esforzaba por adaptarse a esa nueva vida que tenía a su lado, batallando aún con algunas cosas y aceptando otras poco a poco.

Su esposo era sencillo y humilde, lo que hacía fácil la convivencia, pero también era en extremo generoso y preocupado por el bienestar de los suyos, lo cual lo llevaba a ser en ocasiones algo exagerado en su afán de procurarles lo mejor, y eso era lo que a veces todavía lo abrumaba.

Luego de una extensa plática tiempo atrás, este lo había convencido de que continuase sus estudios, ofreciéndose a pagar por todo, y por supuesto quería que fuese a una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad o del estado, la que eligiese estaría bien.

Le estaba ofreciendo un mundo de posibilidades con el que había dejado de soñar cuando su mundo se puso de cabeza, y estaba muy agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto con las instalaciones de los centros educativos debido a que eran demasiado grandes y ostentosas, y cuando las visitó se sintió perdido.

~ FLASHBACK ~

\- Puedo estudiar en una universidad del estado, Blaine.

\- Quiero que vayas a un lugar con un excelente record académico.

\- Honestamente... no creo que... Nada, olvídalo.

\- Dime, ¿qué ocurre? Acordamos total honestidad.

\- No quiero hablar de ello ahora.

\- Kurt...

\- Por favor. No ahora.

\- Está bien.

Los días transcurrían y cada vez que Blaine tocaba el tema, Kurt se negaba a hablar de ello, hasta una noche en la que el ojimiel se levantó para ir al baño y notó su ausencia así como su lado de la cama que estaba frío.

Empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró sentado en la terraza, envuelto en una frazada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El castaño giró y vio a un Blaine descalzo y despeinado, lo cual le pareció adorable— No podía dormir.

\- ¿Por qué?

Kurt levantó los hombros ligeramente— A veces se me va el sueño.

Blaine avanzó y se acomodó junto a él, abrazándolo— Sabes que puedes despertarme y contarme lo que sea que te esté pasando.

El castaño suspiró y extendió su manta, cubriendo a su esposo, después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro— Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué o por qué?

\- De ir a la universidad.

\- ¿Por qué, amor?

\- Primero, la mayoría serán chicos recién graduados del colegio, y... seré mayor que ellos. Eso será raro y algo incómodo.

\- Tienes tan sólo veinticinco años. Además, te aseguro que no serás el mayor de la clase. A la universidad van personas de todas las edades buscando superarse.

\- Bueno, sí. —Se mordió el labio.

\- No creo que eso sea lo que en realidad te preocupa. Tal vez has pensado en ello, pero no es la razón por la que tienes miedo. Dime, amor. Confía en mí.

\- Confío en ti. —Suspiró y lo tomó de la mano, jugando con sus dedos— No quiero ir a una de esas universidades de gente rica porque no me voy a sentir bien ahí. No deseo tener que lidiar con personas pretenciosas que vayan a juzgarme y criticarme... Ya he pasado por eso muchas veces.

\- ¡Oh! Mi cielo... —Lo acurrucó más contra su cuerpo y le besó el costado de la cabeza— Estoy tan feliz con que decidieras estudiar, y lo único que quería era que fueras a un buen lugar, no tiene por qué ser una institución rimbombante. Lo siento si te hice pensar que debía ser así. Sólo elige una universidad que te guste. A donde vayas, sé que lo harás de maravilla.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Lo hago. No sólo por tu comprensión sino también por tu apoyo constante.

\- Como dije, no tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Disculpa por no haberte dicho antes. Estaba nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Sólo no olvides que siempre que algo te preocupe, voy a estar aquí para ti. No hay nada de lo que no puedas hablar conmigo.

\- Blaine...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amo. —Le besó el hombro.

\- También te amo.

~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~

Kurt sonrió, sintiendo que cada día estaba más enamorado.

\- ¡Papi!

La voz de Steph lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la vio lanzarse de la silla.

Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al ver a su niña corriendo hacia Blaine y a él cargándola con tanto amor. Con una sonrisa se levantó y caminó en sudirección.

\- ¡Qué dicha es ver a mi precioso y maravilloso esposo! —Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Kurt, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. —La risita de Steph los hizo separarse— ¿Cómo están mis dos amores?

\- ¡Muy bien! —Respondió animada la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y tú? —Miró al castaño.

\- Todo bien. Amándote más cada día.

\- Uuy... —Steph ocultó su sonrisa con ambas manos, con la confianza de que su papá la estaba sosteniendo y no la dejaría caer. —Ustedes parecen los príncipes de los cuentos.

\- Tu papá es mi rey en realidad. —Le besó la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Y papá Blaine es tu rey, papito? —Preguntó con evidente emoción.

\- Sí, cariño. —Kurt sonrió— Él es mi rey y mi todo.

La niña empezó a saltar con alegría— ¡Mis papás son reyes! ¡Mis papás son reyes!

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la algarabía de su pequeña y después de eso se miraron. Blaine le acarició el rostro y Kurt le sostuvo la mano, besándole la palma. "Te amo" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de comer, compartir un tiempo con Steph y dejarla acostada, los esposos estaban sentados en la sala bebiendo un poco de vino mientras conversaban.

Tras algo de meditación, el ojimiel tomó de la mano a su pareja y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el anillo que lucía perfecto en su dedo— Durante algún tiempo he estado pensando en esto, pero ahora que estamos casados es el momento de decírtelo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Dejó de observar la banda matrimonial y levantó la cabeza, encontrando esos preciosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad— Quiero adoptar a Steph.

\- No. Definitivamente eso nunca va a pasar.

\- ¿Qué? —Aquellas palabras lo habían aturdido, y la sonrisa desapareció automáticamente de su rostro— No entiendo.

\- Eso no puede ser. No me mal interpretes. No es lo que estás pensando.

\- No estoy pensando en nada... —Miró hacia un costado frunciendo el ceño, y soltó la mano que había seguido sosteniendo— Mi mente está completamente en blanco. —Asentó la copa en la mesa central y se giró para quedar de frente a su pareja— Explícame por favor.

\- Sé que amas a Steph como si fuera tuya.

\- Lo hago. Por eso quiero adoptarla.

\- Lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me permites adoptarla?

Kurt respiró profundamente y lo tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia sus labios y besándola un par de veces— Steph tiene sus dos apellidos, ella es Hummel Foster. No voy a quitarle el apellido de Vane, eso no sería correcto, y no puede ser Hummel Foster Anderson... Aunque he escuchado acerca de la fusión de apellidos, más no sé cómo funciona.

Me encantaría que fuese Anderson también, pero...

\- Amor, tú ya no eres Hummel.

\- Sí, ¿pero ella?

\- Si quieres que conserve el Hummel, está bien, pero tendríamos que averiguar acerca de ello. Y respecto a lo otro, nunca te pediría que le quites el Foster. El apellido de Vane siempre debe estar presente.

\- Amor... —Suspiró y le tazó el rostro— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

\- No lo sé, debemos hablar con el abogado. Sin embargo, lo primero era que tuviésemos esta conversación nosotros. Ya después tomaríamos juntos cualquier decisión.

\- No había pensado en eso. Tienes razón, supongo que si yo renuncié a Hummel, debo hacer el cambio con ella también. —Se mordió el labio.

\- Foster Anderson suena bien para mí.

\- Blaine... eres demasiado dulce. Ojalá se pudiera. No me opongo a la adopción, es la cuestión del apellido lo que me inquieta.

\- ¿De verdad me dejarías adoptarla?

\- Sí. Claro que sí. La amas como a tu hija, ella te ama como a su papá. Y yo te amo más por lo que quieres hacer.

El ojimiel suspiró y juntó sus frentes— ¿Qué tal si llamo a mi abogado y nos reunimos con él mañana?

\- Por supuesto. Si se puede hacer, seré muy feliz de que la adoptes.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. —Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas— Amor, ¿qué pasa?

\- Tú y Steph lo son todo para mí. Cuando te negaste, sentí un gran dolor en el corazón. No sabía qué pensar y...

\- Lo lamento. Creo que debí empezar explicándote antes de decir no de esa manera tan brusca. —Le limpió los ojos y volvió a juntar sus frentes— Te amo tanto.

Blaine soltó una pequeña respiración de alivio— Te amo, mi cielo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Día a día la pareja se iba compenetrando más, aprendiendo sobre los pequeños detalles que surgen durante la convivencia, adaptándose a las costumbres del otro con facilidad, tal y como si hubiesen estado juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, también estaban aquellas cosas con las que batallaban un poco, como el hecho de que Kurt por costumbre se levantaba temprano y buscaba siempre algo que hacer, mientras que a Blaine le gustaba dormir hasta tan tarde como fuese posible, y despertar en una cama vacía no era algo que lo hiciera feliz.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó sorprendido el ojimiel al ver llegar a su esposo a la casa.

\- Fui a dejar a Steph al jardín.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- Estabas profundamente dormido, no me pareció justo despertarte cuando yo puedo llevarla.

\- ¿A qué hora te fuiste? Es temprano todavía. Recién deberíamos estar saliendo, y tú ya estás de regreso.

\- Sabes que su jardín está lejos.

\- ¿En qué se fueron?

\- Tomamos el metro.

\- ¿El metro? La estación no está cerca.

\- Fuimos en bus hasta allá.

\- ¿Llevaste a nuestra hija en bus para ir a tomar el metro? Pero... Kurt... ¿Por qué sólo no me llamaste?

\- Te acostaste muy tarde anoche. Quería que durmieras un poco más antes de que fueras a la oficina, eso es todo. Para mí no es ningún problema, igual me levanto temprano. No tienes por qué madrugar.

\- Cuando los iba a buscar a su antigua casa en las mañanas y desayunábamos juntos antes de salir, madrugaba para llegar a tiempo por la distancia, y no me pesaba ni me molestaba porque los amo.

\- Lo sé, y te amo más por eso.

\- Puedo llevarla al jardín. Todos los días lo hago.

\- Estuviste despierto hasta muy tarde trabajando. Necesitabas descansar... —Se mordió el labio— No te enojes.

Blaine suspiró y se acercó a él, le acunó el rostro con ambas manos y se empinó ligeramente para besarle la frente— ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo cuando estabas pensando en mí? No hay razón para enojarme, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

Kurt sonrió— Te amo. Claro que pienso en ti.

El pelinegro lo besó suavemente, suspirando al separarse— Prométeme que si vuelves a hacer algo así, tomarás un taxi por lo menos.

\- Sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con Steph, conversar un poco.

\- Entiendo, y me parece dulce. Aun así pueden ir en un taxi a pasear un rato y luego se dirigen al jardín.

\- La próxima vez iremos en taxi, lo prometo.

\- Gracias. —Sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Por darme esa tranquilidad.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba los despeinados rizos— Puedo preparar algo rápido.

Blaine envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, lo apegó a su cuerpo y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él.

\- Ya que es temprano podríamos aprovechar el tiempo. —Volvió a capturar sus labios.

El castaño sonrió en medio del beso— ¿En que estás pensando? —Movió su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su cuello fue acariciado con la tibia humedad de una boca.

Sin decir nada, el ojimiel recorrió con sus manos la espalda de su pareja, los costados y la cadera. Avanzó hacia los muslos y comenzó a levantarlo.

Kurt entendiendo lo que este quería hacer, se impulsó sin dudarlo y permitió que lo elevase, enganchando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Entre besos y varios sonidos llegaron a la habitación. Blaine apoyó la espalda de su esposo contra la pared y se presionó contra él, haciéndolo jadear— Te amo. —Susurró en su cuello.

El de ojos claros estaba perdido en la marejada de sensaciones producidas por todas las caricias que estaba recibiendo con los labios, la lengua, el tibio aliento, y las manos que lo recorrían con pasión mientras aquel cuerpo se comprimía contra el suyo.

Sintió a Blaine batallando para quitarle la ropa mientras sus labios se movían por todas partes e intentaba sostenerlo contra la pared. Él trató de aferrarse más con sus piernas y le abrió la salida de cama, luego movió sus dedos con algo de torpeza por los botones del pijama.

Volvieron a besarse, dejando escapar varios gemidos a medida que el calor iba aumentando. El de rizos se detuvo por unos segundos y reafirmó el agarre en su esposo para dirigirse hacia la cama en donde lo depositó suavemente en el borde y fue acomodándose hasta quedar de rodillas, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba furioso a medida que le abría el pantalón y fue deslizándolo por las blancas y torneadas piernas, besándolas en el proceso.

Kurt lucía tan hermoso con el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas de color carmesí, y la respiración agitada. La manera en la que lo estaba mirando con aquellos magníficos ojos azules, que en ese momento tenían una tonalidad oscura, aceleró aún más el ritmo al que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho.

Blaine jadeó al sentir las manos de su amado enterrándose suavemente en su cabellera antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Aquel beso era perfecto. El castaño movía lentamente los labios contra los suyos, realizando pequeñas succiones y dando sutiles mordidas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Se puso de pie y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, acariciándole el rostro— Eres precioso en todos los sentidos. —Le rozó los labios con el pulgar— Soy tan afortunado de ser tu esposo. Te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo mucho. —Respondió con un suspiro y un gran brillo en sus ojos— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó con una timidez que a Blaine le resultó irresistible, y asintió con la cabeza— No sabes cuánto te amo. —Susurró y llevó sus manos hacia el elástico del pantalón, acariciando el contorno con delicadeza, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos y besando ligeramente el abdomen antes de rodar la prenda hacia abajo.

El ojimiel se mordió el labio al ser embargado por tantas emociones y sensaciones. La manera en que Kurt lo tocaba era más que excitante. Amaba aquella forma dulce pero sensual que este tenía para hacer las cosas. Tragó con dificultad al sentir que le bajaba la ropa interior y lo acariciaba con la mirada.

Fue subiéndose a la cama, colocando una pierna a un lado de la cadera de su amado y la otra entre sus piernas, arrastrándose hasta hacerlo acostarse lentamente. Llevó sus manos hacia los costados de la cabeza de este y lo contempló con dulzura. Los ojos azules lo miraban con amor, y eso hizo palpitar con fuerza su corazón.

Una sesión de besos fue seguida por otra más antes de que sus cuerpos comenzaran a moverse juntos. Las bronceadas manos acariciaban la blanca piel con vehemencia, arrancando suspiros infinitos. Las níveas manos realizaban igual acción con total devoción.

\- Eres hermoso, Kurt. —Decía luego de cada beso suave que colocaba sobre alguna parte de su anatomía— Eres maravilloso... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Kurt dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Blaine le besó el cuello de una forma pasional, combinando cada movimiento de los labios con ligeras mordidas, haciéndolo perderse en ese momento. Poco después él empezó a besarle los hombros y todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras este recorría otras zonas con su boca.

Estaba tan perdido en el sabor de la piel bronceada y las sensaciones que lo inundaban, que no se dio cuenta cuando le quitó el boxer, percatándose de que había sido despojado de su prenda sólo al sentir las tibias manos sobre la parte más íntima de su anatomía. Gimió ante el contacto y capturó los gruesos labios en medio de un te amo. La forma en que aquellas manos lo estaban acariciando lo hizo jadear y sonreír al darse cuenta que aun con los ojos cerrados, todo lo que podía ver era a su hermoso esposo.

El de cabellera clara se sentía en el cielo cada vez que hacían el amor. La experiencia era siempre tan gloriosa. Jamás pensó que se podría disfrutar tanto al entregarse sin medida a alguien. Claro, ese alguien era el hombre del que estaba completamente enamorado, y aquel goce que experimentaba no era sólo físico, era emocional, mental y espiritual. Su pareja lo hacía sentirse realmente amado, conectado, incluso protegido, pero también atractivo y deseado.

Un acto puro se llevaba a cabo entre dospersonas que se amaban y se estaban entregando la una a la otra como muestra deese amor. Movimientos bellamente sincronizados con sonidos perfectos que inundaban la habitación eran realizados minuto a minuto, conduciéndolos a la más preciosa locura.

\- ¡Oh, Blaine! ¡Sí! —Coreaba sin cesar con cada empuje dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Kurt! —Jadeaba al sentir aquel calor rodeándolo y apretándose a su alrededor.

Blaine lentamente fue sentándose y lo acercó a él. Le acarició la espalda y lo besó como si fuese el último día de su vida.

Kurt observó a su esposo durante unos segundos. Claro que sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, pero la posición era nueva para él, así que se quedó quieto hasta comprender lo que debía hacer exactamente.

\- Déjame ayudarte. —Le susurró al oído, y el ojiazul asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

Kurt comenzó a descender lentamente, aferrándose a los hombros de su cónyuge mientras este lo sostenía de las caderas. La posición era muy íntima y mucho más intensa que todas las que habían probado hasta el momento, tanto así que jadeó con fuerza ante el primer contacto, y siguió gruñendo y clavando sus dedos hasta que quedó completamente sentado sobre el regazo de Blaine.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el ojimiel con cariño.

\- Sí. Es... Se siente... —Respiró agitadamente— Dame... un minuto. —Escondió su rostro en el bronceado y exquisito cuello.

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras, amor. — Le besó repetidas veces el cabello a la vez que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda con suavidad. —Si es mucho o te resulta incómodo, podemos cambiar de postura. —Dijo con sincera preocupación al notar que Kurt no dejaba de jadear y seguir aferrado a él. Intentó acomodarse, pero el agarre en su brazo fue mayor.

\- No te muevas...

\- Sí, claro. Lo siento.

Contrario a lo que Blaine creía, Kurt era invadido por fuertes olas de placer, incluso con el mínimo roce. Su punto más sensible estaba siendo presionado con el miembro que llenaba su interior, y necesitaba acostumbrarse a ello antes de poder continuar, así como tener algo de control, porque estaba seguro que con un ligero movimiento su orgasmo llegaría, y no quería que todo terminase tan pronto.

Fue poco a poco moviendo sus manos y se abrazó a la espalda de su esposo, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello— Te amo. —Susurró contra la piel, erizándola por completo.

Blaine enterró sus dedos en la clara cabellera— ¿Estás bien?

\- Muy bien. —Levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos fijamente antes de unir sus labios en un dulce y largo beso. Se inclinó ligeramente provocando que los dos jadeasen al mismo tiempo dentro de la boca del otro.

\- Kurt... —Suspiró y le acarició el rostro— Por un momento pensé que...

\- Todo está muy bien. Necesitaba adaptarme un poco, es una posición muy intensa.

\- Sí, lo es. Por eso quería compartirla contigo. —Le besó el rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó con voz grave directo en su oreja, enviando un disparo de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Sólo déjate llevar. —Posicionó sus manos en las pálidas caderas.

Kurt comenzó a moverse con cuidado, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Blaine, mordiendo la piel ante las olas de placer que lo golpeaban. Pero fue mayor su sorpresa y su grado de éxtasis cuando sintió que su esposo lo hizo ascender y descender mientras se empujaba dentro de él. Sin poderse contener soltó un grito con varios improperios acompañados del nombre de su amado.

El pelinegro sonrió. Escucharlo maldecir de esa forma era algo que no esperaba, pero que le resultó sexy y estimulante porque sabía que él estaba haciendo eso. No era cuestión de ego, era saber que podía llevar al dueño de su corazón muy alto y demostrarle de una forma más lo mucho que lo amaba.

Al comienzo los movimientos del ojiazul fueron algo torpes y erráticos, pero no tardó en sincronizarse con el ritmo que Blaine marcaba. Cada golpe en su interior era como una descarga eléctrica que llegaba a todas sus terminales y lo estaban volviendo loco.

Miró a su pareja, y sonrió. Verlo así era inigualable. Su rostro reflejaba el más puro estado del éxtasis, sus ojos lucían una tonalidad verde oscura con vetas doradas, y sus rizos que habían estado rebotando, ahora se encontraban pegados en su frente. Sintiéndose atrevido, le lamió los labios antes de llevar a su boca el lóbulo de la oreja a la vez que ascendió y descendió con más fuerza.

Blaine rugió ante la sensación y lo besó apasionadamente, deslizándose más rápido y profundo.

Kurt lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el intenso placer que lo cubrió, abrazándose más a su esposo. Luego se inclinó hacia el frente y le besó el hombro que antes había mordido— Te amo, te amo mucho —Jadeó, gritando segundos después el nombre de Blaine una y otra vez mientras el orgasmo lo atravesaba.

El ojimiel lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, dando besos pequeños y torpes por todas partes, repitiendo cuanto lo amaba. Sólo bastó mirarlo así deshecho para que su culminación se hiciera presente.

Aferrados al cuerpo del otro, respiraban agitadamente, y de forma paulatina unieron sus labios en besos descuidados. Luego asentaron la cabeza en el hombro del otro y permanecieron muy quietos en esa posición, absorbiendo el momento.

Cuando pudieron moverse, Blaine llevó a Kurt hacia atrás, hasta dejarlo acostado, y con sumo cuidado se fue retirando. Lo besó tiernamente antes de estirarse en busca de pañuelos húmedos para limpiarlo y limpiarse. Sabía que debía ducharse antes de ir a trabajar, pero quería mantener aquel contacto lo más posible.

Se acostó y abrió sus brazos. El castaño se acomodó en ellos, besándole el pecho y trazando patrones circulares sobre su estómago.

Se miraron a los ojos y los dos estaban seguros que no habría nunca más nadie para ellos. No necesitaban a nadie más, tenían todo lo que habían soñado en el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos, y harían todo por hacerlo feliz.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se hallaba en casa de sus padres, había estado yendo con frecuencia a lo largo de la semana sólo porque su mamá estaba enferma, pero ya sabiendo que ella se sentía mejor y viéndola animada, pensaba suspender sus visitas porque de una u otra forma siempre resultaban incómodas.

Se encontraban en ese momento caminando por el extenso jardín, platicando sobre asuntos al azar. Vio su reloj al disimulo para comprobar que no se le hiciese tarde para ir a recoger a Steph al jardín, pero todavía faltaban dos horas, sin embargo primero debía pasar por otro lugar.

\- Mamá, me tengo que ir ya.

\- Está bien.

\- Sigue cuidándote.

\- Por supuesto. Y no olvides que te esperamos en la cena familiar el próximo viernes. —Dijo casi como una amenaza más que como una invitación— No puedes faltar, ya sabes que es una tradición.

Blaine miró a su madre y respiró profundamente— Si conseguimos quien cuide a Steph, Kurt y yo estaremos aquí.

\- ¿Qué parte de cena familiar no entendiste?

\- Kurt es mi esposo.

\- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado con ese!

\- No voy a tolerar que lo injuries de ninguna forma. —Dijo en un tono de advertencia.

\- Es una reunión para los Anderson.

\- Él es un Anderson ahora.

\- ¡No lo es! ¡Que se casaran no lo convierte en uno de nosotros!

\- Kurt tomó mi apellido, así que es un Anderson.

\- Increíble. —Bufó con una sonrisa irónica— Resultó más listo de lo que creía.

\- ¡No te permito que hables de él en esa forma!

\- ¡Yo no te permito que me hables en ese tono! ¡Y tampoco voy a dejar que rompas una tradición familiar!

\- ¿Sabes algo? —Trataba de controlarse porque sabía que a su madre le hacía daño exaltarse de cualquier forma— Ahora soy un hombre casado y tengo una hija. He formado mi propia familia a la cual amo profundamente, así que puedes dejar de incluirme en tus tradiciones.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Tu familia esos dos!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy de aquí, y no pienso volver!

\- No tienes por qué tomar esa actitud. —Habló en un tono más calmado.

\- Estás ofendiendo a las dos personas que más amo y que lo son todo para mí. Entiéndelo, Kurt y Steph son mi familia ahora, y si no puedes aceptarlos, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

\- Connor y Ashton también eran tu familia.

El pelinegro jadeó ante la mención de aquellos nombres, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, le dio una mirada dolorida a su madre y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Espera!—Trató de alcanzarlo, pero su hijo apresuró el paso, desapareciendo entre los árboles.


	34. Cap 32: Momentos del Corazón

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Oh sí, mucha intensidad en cada capítulo. Hay amor, alegría, lágrimas, ilusiones, decepciones, etc.

Los padres de Blaine siempre causándole malestar y pensando que saben lo que es mejor para él.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Las cosas entre ellos son mejores cada día, pero hay factores que interfieren en su vida.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Los padres de Blaine tienen ideas muy equivocadas.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Los chicos se pusieron muy hot =)

A partir de este capítulo Blaine empezará a hablar de su pasado.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Gracias amiga. Sí, Kurt va creciendo y avanzando en muchos sentidos y eso es bueno no sólo para él sino también para su relación.

Jeje, hay mucho amor y pasión entre ellos, y Kurt ya no tiene miedo de demostrar lo que siente o quiere en la intimidad =)

Los padres de Blaine son como una piedra en el zapato. Su mamá está haciendo muy mal y no sabe lo que ha desatado en su hijo.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ En cada capítulo se irá descubriendo más sobre el pasado de Blaine. Las cosas se pondrán intensas.

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ Todo se irá descubriendo, y en este capítulo empieza a romperse la caja en donde Blaine ha mantenido oculto su pasado.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Pudiste ilusionarte con el kelex jeje, pero no todo es klex en la vida. Ellos han llevado su relación de una forma muy buena y creciendo juntos.

Kurt ha luchado mucho en su vida por su hija y por él.

Así es, los tíos de Blaine hicieron un buen trabajo en su crianza. Oh sí, Blaine es un dulce.

Steph es divina y adora a sus papás. Está teniendo toda la alegría que merece.

Blaine quiere adoptar a Steph y que sea oficialmente su hija :') Jajaja, esa es una caída épica.

Así es, siempre existirán difirencias en toda pareja.

Jeje, un Sue Sylvester masculino... Dile a tu esposo, dile que se deje querer jaja

A partir de este capítulo se irá descubriendo el pasado de Blaine.

Jajajaja bueno, eso es tan... jajaja hasta a tu pobre suegra la quieres hacer marchar xD

La mamá de Blaine no deja de causarle conflictos, y lo que está por suceder será la gota que derrame el vaso.

 _ *** SamGleekKlainer**_ Jajaja, en realidad sí quiere estudiar.

Steph es un amor completo.

Connor y Ashton fueron una parte muy importante en la vida de Blaine, y está por descubrirse todo.

La mamá de Blaine va a lamentar lo que está haciendo.

Gracias, siempre buscando la mejor manera de darles un klex que les guste.

 _ *** karligarcia23**_ Sí, se pondrán las cosas complicadas.

Los tres son una hermosa familia *-* ❤️

 _ *** ximenavaldezg**_ Blaine es un amor, y Kurt sigue creciendo y volviéndose más seguro.

Ese pasado empezará a descubrirse.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Ellos se aman mucho y son un matrimonio divino.

Kurt tenía sus razones para no querer la adopción, pero nada que tuviera que ver con Blaine, él sabe el amor que le tiene a su pequeña.

Los padres de Blaine están haciendo las cosas muy mal.

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ Son de esos momentos íntimos e importantes entre toda pareja.

 _ *** BrendaLuna01**_ Según ella está haciendo lo mejor para su hijo, pero es todo lo contrario.

De nada, me alegra que la disfrutaras tanto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo =)

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Gracias por tu apoyo.

Oh sí, su mamá es una mujer bastante odiosa.

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ Muchas emociones estuvieron presentes.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

 **"** **Momentos del Corazón"**

* * *

.

Desde la última visita a su madre, Blaine estaba apagado, actuando raro y siendo incluso algo distante. Kurt le preguntaba una y otra vez qué había ocurrido ese día, pero este siempre esquivaba la respuesta.

Incluso Stephanie había notado el cambio, aunque este trataba de no mostrarse afectado ante ella, pero la niña era muy inteligente.

Blaine bebió el último trago de café y miró su reloj, frunciendo el ceño y dejando la taza en el mesón para salir de la cocina a paso veloz.

En ese momento el castaño se estaba vistiendo cuando su esposo entró a la habitación y le dio una mirada molesta.

\- ¡Todavía no estás listo!

\- Ya estoy terminando.

\- ¡Te dije que si ibas a ir conmigo a la oficina debías…!

\- Estamos a tiempo, Blaine. No sé cuál es la prisa.

\- ¡Tengo que estar temprano! ¡Te lo dije anoche!

Kurt se mordió la lengua para no decirle que se fuese. Ganas no le faltaban, pero quería ver a Ginger, conversar con ella siempre le hacía mucho bien.

\- Vamos… —Dijo serio mientras se ponía los zapatos— Me peino en el carro.

Durante el trayecto las únicas voces que se oyeron fueron las de los reporteros del noticiero que era transmitido en la radio.

\- Voy a estar en juntas todo el día. —Dijo el empresario entre dientes cuando llegaron— No me esperes para ir a comer.

\- No lo haré. —Se bajó rápidamente y caminó a prisa, sin esperarlo.

Una vez en el edificio, Kurt saludó a los guardias y a la persona del cubículo de información. Nadie más había llegado. Al mirar el reloj de la pared comprendió el por qué. Decepcionado avanzó hasta el puesto de trabajo de su amiga y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Blaine cruzó sin decir nada y se encerró en su oficina. Él sólo suspiró y sacó su celular, enviando un texto corto…

 ** _*_** _Mercedes, te extraño…_

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ninguna persona había entrado a buscar al ojimiel ni este tampoco había salido de ahí. ¿No se suponía que debía estar temprano en la empresa porque iba a tener varias reuniones?

Molesto, Kurt se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina, abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Al ingresar vio al pelinegro dormido en la silla, y se sorprendió por completo, aunque sabía que este no había estado descansando bien en días. Pensó en despertarlo pero al final desistió, le puso seguro a la puerta y la cerró para evitar que alguien fuese a entrar.

Desconcertado caminó de regreso al escritorio de Ginger, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Pájaro madrugador! —Una voz femenina resonó alegre.

El castaño saltó al escucharla y levantó la cabeza para encontrar a su amiga, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

\- Ginger. —Sonrió de forma ligera— Finalmente llegaste.

\- He venido temprano porque quiero adelantar unas cosas, por eso me sorprende verte.

\- Lo sé. Blaine tenía que estar aquí temprano.

\- Qué raro… Tal vez debía realizar algunas llamadas o terminar algo pendiente, porque cuando tiene agendado algo importante, Alana llega antes que él para tener todo listo.

\- Ah… Es lo más probable.

\- Bueno, lo genial es que estás aquí. Me encanta cuando vienes.

\- A mí igual me encanta estar contigo.

\- ¿Tu esposo sabe que coqueteas con su recepcionista?

Ante aquella pregunta Kurt se giró con molestia y vio a Scarlett a un costado, luciendo despampanante como siempre, y al mismo tiempo con su característico aire de superioridad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó en un tono seco.

\- Tú y esta muchachita, que se toma demasiadas atribuciones por cierto, siempre están riendo, conversando, siendo demasiado…

\- No te permito que nos faltes el respeto de esa manera. En primer lugar, su nombre es Ginger, y es una chica fantástica y muy noble. En segundo lugar, yo jamás le fallaría ni a Blaine ni a nuestro matrimonio. Además, no es malo ser sociable, ni tampoco tendría por qué estar dándote explicaciones.

La mujer le dio una mirada fría de pies a cabeza— Eres tan corriente. No tienes idea de cómo comportarte ante una dama.

\- Por supuesto que se tratar a las damas, por ejemplo a Ginger la trato con mucho respeto y cortesía.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de un sujeto ordinario?

\- ¡Kurt no es ordinario! —Refutó Alana, quien iba llegando en ese momento— ¡Él es todo un caballero!

\- ¿Un caballero? ¿Este? —Lo miró con desdén— Me parece que no conoces el significado de esa palabra.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Y no sólo eso, Kurt es un hombre extraordinario en todo el sentido de la palabra!

\- ¿Extraordinario? ¿Qué puede tener de extraordinario un…?

\- ¡Ya basta! —Gruñó el ojiazul— ¡Estoy cansado de ti y de tu actitud arrogante! ¡Podrás tener dinero y una posición social, pero eso no lo es todo en la vida! ¡Cada vez que vienes no haces más que ofenderme, y si me había quedado callado hasta ahora era por Blaine, porque no quería arruinar los negocios que tiene contigo, sin embargo ya no tolero más esta situación! —Luego de exhalar dos veces con fuerza, le dio una mirada ligera a la secretaria mientras cambiaba el tono de su voz— Y Alana, no vale la pena que te rebajes con alguien como ella por defenderme. Te lo agradezco mucho realmente, pero gente como esta no… —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ardor en su mejilla acompañado de un sonido que retumbó en el lugar.

\- ¡Eres un vulgar! ¡No me explico cómo Blaine pudo casarse contigo! —Kurt llevó una mano hacia su mejilla enrojecida— Si te quería para un acostón, bien, al final eso es para lo único que sirven las personas como tú, ¿pero pedirte matrimonio?

\- ¿Con qué derecho le hablas así a mi esposo?

Las tres mujeres voltearon en dirección de la oficina del pelinegro, viendo como este se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, completamente agestado.

\- Tu esposo es un irrespetuoso petulante.

\- No soy un hombre de armar espectáculos, menos con una mujer, así que entra a mi oficina, ahora. —Gruñó— Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

\- He sido tu socia y amiga desde hace años, querido, y no creo que vayas a arruinar lo nuestro por alguien que resulta muy poca cosa para ti.

\- Entra a mi oficina. —El tono de su voz evidenciaba su enojo— Es la última vez que te lo digo, Scarlett.

\- Oh sí, teníamos un asunto que atender sobre los Rodson y… —Caminó de forma elegante mientras hablaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

La mano de Ginger se posó sobre la que el castaño sostenía contra su rostro— Kurt… Kurt, ¿estás bien?

Él miró alrededor como si todo estuviese sucediendo en cámara lenta. En ese momento agradeció que fuese temprano y que sólo las dos chicas presenciasen lo acontecido. No que se sintiera bien con ello, pero habría sido peor con el resto del personal y los clientes presentes. Al menos tenía la certeza que ellas no dirían nada.

\- ¿Kurt? —Alana lo tocó en el hombro.

\- Ah… Necesito ir al baño un momento.

\- Claro.

Caminó por lo que parecieron kilómetros antes de encerrarse en el lugar y contemplar su reflejo en el gran espejo. Los dedos de Scarlett estaban marcados en su mejilla izquierda, la cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el lujoso borde del lavamanos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, Ginger. Descuida.

\- El Sr. Anderson dice que por favor vayas a su oficina.

\- No quiero ver a esa mujer.

\- Ella se fue hace más de diez minutos.

¿Más de diez minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Prestó atención al ruido circundante y notó por primera vez las voces de los empleados.

No contestó y sólo se lavó el rostro aún enrojecido. La desventaja de tener una piel tan blanca.

\- ¿Kurt? —Esa voz lo hizo estremecer de algún modo— Abre por favor.

Luego de suspirar con algo de pesadez, abrió la puerta, viendo frente a él a un Blaine que lucía realmente preocupado.

El pelinegro avanzó y puso suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla colorada, acariciándola con cuidado— Ven conmigo, por favor. —Extendió la otra mano.

Kurt no la tomó, pero salió del baño y caminó en dirección de la oficina de su esposo.

Al ingresar, avanzó hasta el centro aproximadamente y se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y escuchando como Blaine cerraba con llave. Poco después sintió una mano posándose sobre la suya. El toque era suave, cálido, y aunque lo negase, se sentía reconfortante.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, y no necesito que me defiendas. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. —Se forzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si alguien te ofende; me ofende también, si te dañan; me hacen daño. —Le acarició la mejilla— Eres lo más importante para mí.

\- Has estado actuando raro conmigo toda la semana, ¿y ahora soy importante?

\- Siempre lo has sido. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, lo sabes. —Suspiró— Lamento mi comportamiento, sé que no he sido el mejor esposo los últimos días, pero sin importar que, por ti lo daría todo.

Kurt lo miró fijamente sin estar seguro de qué decir. Estaba consciente de que Blaine era maravilloso, aunque estuviese algo dolido por su pasada actitud— Eh… g-gracias.

\- Siento que Scarlett te haya tratado de esa forma.

\- No nombres a esa horrible mujer ahora. No quiero saber de ella en lo absoluto.

\- Rompí todo trato con ella.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- No voy a permitir que te ofenda y te agreda de la manera en la que lo hizo y luego seguir trabajando con ella como si nada. Eso sería no darte el valor que tienes.

\- Pero es tu socia principal y…

\- Nada es más importante que tú.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer con…?

\- Ya lo resolveré. Te amo, y eres lo primero para mí. —Le tazó el rostro— Te amo tanto.

Blaine seguía hablando, y Kurt sentía que su corazón se ablandaba. El enojo quedaba en segundo plano porque frente a él estaba nuevamente el hombre dulce, tierno, cariñoso y preocupado del que se había enamorado.

Un remolino de emociones contradictorias tenía lugar en su interior, dando como resultado una batalla que estaba perdiendo ante esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban de aquella forma tan especial.

\- Blaine… —Acortó la distancia— Te amo.

\- Te amo, cariño mío.

Aquel cálido aliento rozó los labios de Kurt haciéndolo marearse y que sus rodillas se doblasen, perdiendo el último ápice de cordura cuando sintió el húmedo y suave contacto de la boca de su esposo sobre la propia.

Movimientos cortos y delicados eran llevados a cabo mientras dos pares de manos se aferraban lentamente al cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más romántico y ligeramente apasionado.

Al separarse los dos suspiraron y se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en el momento.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero falló notoriamente.

\- Realmente lamento mi comportamiento de esta semana. Estoy pasando por algo complicado, y no he sabido manejarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo compartes conmigo?

\- Lo siento… A veces pienso que no te merezco.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso? Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —Suspiró— Entiendo que cuando ves a tus padres siempre te termina afectando de alguna manera por las circunstancias, y si…

\- No es eso. No tiene que ver con ellos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- A veces el pasado vuelve. Los recuerdos regresan para atormentarnos sin que los busquemos o los evoquemos de ninguna forma, sólo llegan y se apoderan de todo, trayendo consigo el dolor que alguna vez nos hicieron padecer.

\- Sí que sé de eso, y muy bien, pero también sé que hablar de ello ayuda, de algún modo te libera. Yo me siento ligero, tranquilo desde que te conté todo lo que me había ocurrido, y con tu amor y paciencia me hiciste ir dejando mi pasado atrás.

Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, Blaine, pero no puedo si no lo permites… No me dejes fuera de tu vida. Tus problemas son mis problemas, tus preocupaciones son las mías. Somos un equipo, una pareja, y juntos podemos con todo lo que se presente.

\- Me hace tan feliz escucharte hablar así.

\- Nada más que la verdad, una verdad que descubrí junto a ti.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas— Mi pasado duele demasiado… Lo creí olvidado, pero me di cuenta que basta una mención para que los recuerdos están a flote nuevamente. —Sollozó— Y eso no me gusta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿De qué modo te ayudo?

\- Sólo… no me dejes.

\- Nunca. Mientras me quieras a tu lado, aquí voy a estar. Lo sabes.

Antes de darse cuenta Blaine estaba llorando copiosamente, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Eran tan pocas las veces que se mostraba vulnerable que a Kurt se le partió el corazón al verlo así. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a sobarle la espalda mientras lo sostenía— Vamos a sentarnos —Susurró luego de un tiempo, y se encaminó hacia las sillas, girándolas hacia dentro para que así quedasen una frente a la otra.

Una vez acomodados, tomó a su esposo de las manos, alentándolo a hablar y a la vez haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado y siempre lo estaría.

\- Hubo un momento en mi vida en que las cosas se pusieron muy duras, en que todo perdió sentido y en el que lo único que podía sentir era un dolor desgarrador.

Caí en una gran depresión, la cual fue creciendo rápidamente hasta llegar al punto que dejé de tener interés por vivir. —El castaño sabía de ello, Michelle se lo había contado, pero oírlo de su propio cónyuge era más impactante, y dolía— Muchos le dicen _la salida del cobarde_ , pero en esa época era lo único que parecía lógico para mí. No quería seguir viviendo, no con ese dolor, no con la culpa, no con todo lo que me agobiaba.

\- Blaine…

\- Y ese sentir ha vuelto.

\- ¿Qué? —Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente y totalmente atónitos. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No… no digas eso… Encontraremos el modo de salir adelante, buscaremos ayuda. La vida es hermosa a pesar de los contratiempos o las situaciones que se presentan.

\- No me refería a eso, sino a que el dolor ha vuelto al igual que los recuerdos, y duelen, queman, torturan… Estuve tan mal que… —cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente y aterrizaran en su ropa— intenté… quitarme la vida.

Kurt sintió como su sangre se helaba. Sabía que Blaine había estado mal y que no tenía interés o motivos para luchar, pero de ahí a que hubiese querido suicidarse… era algo terrible que jamás hubiese imaginado.

\- Amor… —Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero simplemente no las hallaba.

\- Sé que fue algo estúpido de mi parte, y hasta egoísta, sin embargo como dije antes, no se veía así en ese momento. Parecía lo mejor y la única solución a mi agonía. —Se mordió el labio— Fui muy afortunado de que me encontrasen a tiempo.

\- Oh Blaine… Déjame saber, tal vez abrir tu corazón te ayude a superarlo.

\- Tengo miedo de hablar de ello.

\- Si sigues guardándolo puede… No quiero pensar en que… Dices que estás sintiéndote igual y me preocupa que…

\- No, no… No lo haría otra vez. Comprendí que fue un gran error. No voy a atentar contra mi vida de nuevo, te lo prometo. No te causaría ese daño. Es diferente ahora, tengo razones para luchar, te tengo y a nuestra hija.

\- Sí, nos tienes. Somos tu familia y te amamos.

\- Lo sé… Yo… Es… —Se le dificultó hablar por el llanto que lo ahogaba.

\- Necesitas descansar un poco. —Le limpió el rostro con los dedos, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar cual caudal— Vamos, necesitas despejarte.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia el cómodo sofá que se encontraba ubicado a un costado de la oficina. Kurt ayudó a su esposo a acostarse después de darle un poco de agua.

Por dentro temblaba y sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Blaine había sido su fortaleza y apoyo en muchas ocasiones, y era su turno de hacerlo por él.

El conmutador sonó y el ojimiel frunció el ceño— Tengo varias juntas hoy y no puedo… no…

\- Tranquilo, relájate. No pienses en nada. Yo me encargo. —Se levantó y desconectó el aparato luego regresó y se arrodilló junto al mueble, acariciando el cabello de su amado y repartiendo ligeros besos por todo su rostro con el fin de calmarlo. Al menos esperaba que funcionase.

Veinte minutos después salió de la oficina y fue al baño para refrescarse, luego se dirigió donde Alana.

\- ¿Y Blaine? ¿Por qué no contesta?

\- No se siente bien.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Son varias cosas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y las reuniones? El señor Sukimoto llegará en menos de una hora, y no le va a gustar que no lo reciba.

\- Como sabes, tengo un tiempo involucrándome en las cosas de la empresa y estoy al tanto de las cuentas, las negociaciones y demás, pero necesito que me ayudes a sacar esto adelante. No soy Blaine, no tengo su pericia ni nada que se le parezca, pero sí tengo experiencia en el trato con clientes y otras áreas. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

\- Si Sukimoto es complicado, la Sra. Fuller es implacable.

\- Por eso te necesito, no sólo para que me des la información requerida para las juntas sino para que estés presente en cada una como mi mano derecha, y hasta la izquierda también, mi cabeza y todo lo que falte.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Blaine me necesita, y no voy a defraudarlo.

\- Bien, cuenta conmigo. Tampoco voy a fallarle, ni a ti, ustedes son demasiado buenos.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

\- Gratitud es la que yo siento. —Sonrió— Ahora vamos a revisar todo. Esto es lo que tienes que saber. —Tomó las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a abrirlas.

 **к** **ℓ** **αΐиε** **ღ** **к** **ℓ** **αΐиε** **ღ** **к** **ℓ** **αΐиε** **ღ** **к** **ℓ** **αΐиε** **ღ** **к** **ℓ** **αΐиε**

El fin de semana Steph lo estaba pasando con una de sus amiguitas, así que el joven matrimonio Anderson se encontraba solo en casa, y aprovechaba para descansar un poco, razón por la cual estaban en cama luego de haber desayunado tarde.

Kurt seguía preocupado por lo que Blaine le había contado días atrás en la oficina, aunque parecía más tranquilo luego de eso, sin embargo por ciertos instantes todavía se perdía en sus pensamientos o se decaía.

Él se encontraba de lado apoyado sobre su codo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano. Los dedos de la otra mano acariciaban los suaves rizos mientras contemplaba lo apacible que lucía en ese momento su pareja con los ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera acompasada. Deseaba tanto que le contase lo que le ocurría para poder ayudarlo de una mejor manera.

\- ¿Sabes? —Dijo Blaine de pronto— Sigo sorprendido y muy orgulloso de la forma en que manejaste todo con Sukimoto, Fuller y los Campbell. Sobre todo con Emma Fuller, esa mujer es una fiera a la hora de hacer negocios.

\- No es tan dura, me recordó mucho a… alguien que conocía. Sólo hay que saber encontrar su lado bueno. Quien sí resultó algo difícil de tratar fue Sukimoto, por un momento pensé que me dejaría hablando solo.

\- Pero lograste convencerlo, y eso no es fácil.

\- He aprendido de ti y del tiempo que llevo yendo a la empresa. También he estado tomando unos cursos en línea. Y no te olvides que Alana me ayudó mucho.

Blaine abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo— No me habías contado lo de los cursos.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que sí.

\- No, pero lo que sí hiciste fue un trabajo fantástico, y estoy muy, muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti, además de inmensamente agradecido. Ellos son de nuestros mejores clientes, y perderlos representaría grandes perjuicios para la empresa, sin embargo evitaste ese desastre.

\- Tú siempre has estado para mí, para ayudarme y apoyarme. Sólo fue hacer lo mismo por ti porque te amo.

\- Te amo tanto. —Se movió hacia el frente en busca de un beso, el cual fue concedido al instante— Ese día yo… era un completo lío y no podía enfocarme en nada. —Negó con la cabeza— Casi arruino lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado.

\- Amm… E-ese fue un día complicado.

\- Lo fue… en todos los sentidos. —Se volvió a acomodar boca arriba y clavó su mirada en el techo— Me sentía tan mal. Y también estuviste para mí en ese momento… Gracias. —Movió su mano y la colocó sobre el costado de su esposo, acariciando la tela del pantalón suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Cualquier cosa que haga es por amor.

\- Soy muy afortunado de tenerte.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño. —Realizó una respiración profunda, dudando si debía continuar con el tema— Te veo mejor en cierto modo, pero no del todo todavía… ¿C-cómo t-te sientes?

\- Exactamente como acabas de decir, mejor de cierta manera, pero no del todo. Lo creí superado, sin embargo he descubierto que aún duele, y pensar en ello me hace daño… Y no, no es que me torture a propósito, los recuerdos aparecen de la nada.

\- Comprendo muy bien lo que es que los recuerdos sólo lleguen y causen estragos, y es por eso que creo que deberíamos tomarnos unos días e irnos a la playa o a cualquier otro lugar tranquilo. Si quieres podríamos hablar ahí, o descansar… lo que ayude y te haga sentir mejor.

\- Me gusta la idea. Tal vez es lo que necesito, lo que ambos necesitamos. Estás estresado y preocupado por mi culpa. Y no trates de negarlo, porque te conozco bien.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por el hombre al que amo si no lo veo bien? Por supuesto que lo hago. —Le acarició la mejilla y Blaine cerró los ojos complacido ante el toque— Amm… Hablé con Michelle y me dijo que se encargarían de Steph sin ningún problema si decidimos irnos.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- Así es. Aunque me gustaría que Steph vaya, pienso que debe ser un viaje para los dos por diferentes razones. Además de que no quiero que pierda clases.

\- Es comprensible, y me alegra que la llamaras. De hecho, me emociona todo lo que has progresado, lo feliz que te veo, lo seguro que te vuelves día a día.

\- Tú me has ayudado tanto al igual que tu familia.

\- Nuestra familia, amor.

\- Sí, nuestra familia. —Sonrió y le besó un costado de la cabeza.

Blaine también sonrió— ¿Y qué pasa contigo, cariño?

El ojiazul se tensó ante la pregunta. Creía saber hacia dónde iría esa conversación, y no estaba seguro si sería el momento correcto para tenerla. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el aire acondicionado, cambiándole la temperatura.

\- Está haciendo frío ya. Empiezo a congelarme. —Dijo nerviosamente mientras se sobaba los brazos. Y no era mentira, sentía una corriente helada recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no era precisamente por el aire.

\- ¿Y por qué te levantaste si aquí está el control remoto? —Alzó la mano sosteniendo el pequeño aparato.

\- Lo olvidé.

Blaine notó que algo ocurría y se sentó observando a su compañero de vida— No me has dicho todavía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te pregunté cómo ibas a hacer tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, amor. ¿Qué hay con la Universidad? No creo que puedas sólo tomarte unas vacaciones y dejar los estudios durante varios días.

\- Ah… —Comenzó a caminar en círculos— Verás…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes problemas con alguna materia?

\- No, no es eso.

\- Por cierto, el primer semestre terminó y nunca te vi estudiar para los exámenes o preparar exposiciones ni realizar trabajos. ¿Por qué?

\- Es que…

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y lo miró a los ojos, sin embargo Kurt evadió la mirada. Eso no era nada bueno— Amor, sólo dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo hago. Claro que confío.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Sé que pagaste el año por adelantado, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Quería decírtelo, he tratado varias veces… mas no encontraba la forma de hacerlo…

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- Dejé la Universidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la dejaste? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

\- No me sentía bien ahí.

\- Tú mismo la elegiste. Dijiste que te gustaban tanto el lugar como el pensum académico que ofrecía. —Su voz empezaba a sonar alterada— ¿Qué pasó? —Llevó sus manos hacia los costados de su cadera— Te pregunté en varias ocasiones si estabas seguro antes de que te matricularas y…

\- Sé que pagaste mucho, pero voy a devolverte el dinero.

\- ¡No se trata del dinero! —Alzó ligeramente la voz— ¡Sabes que eso no me importa en lo absoluto!

\- Quería evitar una situación como esta.

Lentamente Blaine fue girando hasta quedar de espalda. Apoyó ambos puños sobre el borde de la cómoda y realizó respiraciones largas para tratar de calmarse. Sabía que su reacción no era la correcta. No podía pedirle a su esposo que le contase lo que pasaba y cuando este lo hacía, alterarse de esa manera. No tenía sentido.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada del empresario. Ya más calmado se dio la vuelta y encontró al castaño de pie frente a él, su posición era algo tensa y tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente pensando en lo sucedido. Sin embargo, lejos estaba de aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba asustadizo ante cualquier situación o problema que surgiese y que mantenía la cabeza baja y la mirada en el suelo. Dentro del cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Con una última respiración profunda fue caminando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia y extendió su mano— Kurt… —Dijo suavemente. Este abrió los ojos y observó la mano que le era ofrecida antes de tomarla.

\- Lo siento. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos.

Blaine acarició con su pulgar los blancos nudillos— ¿Por qué te retiraste? Parecías contento.

\- Creí que era lo que quería estudiar, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando me di cuenta de que ya no era lo mío. No me sentía a gusto con ninguna materia, pero igual me forcé a continuar.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Estudiar Publicidad y tener mi propia agencia fue un sueño de adolescente, un sueño que tuve con Vane, pero comprendí que ya no era así. He cambiado, soy una persona diferente ahora… y mis sueños también han cambiado.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus nuevos sueños? ¿Quieres estudiar o…?

\- Bueno, no he dejado la universidad como tal. Me expresé mal.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Cuando dejé la Facultad empecé a tomar los cursos en línea y me di cuenta que me gusta mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con las empresas, así que averigüé sobre las otras carreras que ofrecía la Universidad y luego hablé con el Director acerca de la posibilidad de hacer un cambio para no perder el dinero, pero me dijo que era una escuela distinta, por lo que no resultaba posible, más me sugirió que hablase con el Decano, lo cual hice, y este me dijo que podía asistir como oyente hasta que el siguiente semestre empezara y ahí inscribirme con el nuevo grupo. Y es lo que he hecho.

\- Entonces lo que dejaste fue Publicidad.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y en qué carrera estás asistiendo como oyente?

\- Administración Empresarial.

El rostro de Blaine fue de pura sorpresa, pero una muy grata— ¿Te gusta Administración?

\- Mucho.

\- Eso fue lo que yo estudié.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho todo esto? Tú y yo conversamos a diario sobre todo tipo de cosas. Es que… no entiendo.

\- Gastaste mucho dinero y…

\- Sí, eso te preocupaba, pero hay algo más, puedo verlo en tu mirada.

Kurt asintió suavemente— Es cierto, a más de lo que pagaste y que se perdió, por lo cual me siento mal… —se mordió el labio— no quería que te sintieras decepcionado de mí.

El ojimiel suspiró y le acarició el rostro con la mano que tenía libre— Nunca podrías decepcionarme. Estoy más que orgulloso de ti, de quien eres, de todo lo que has logrado, de cómo has ido creciendo en todos los sentidos. Me siento feliz y orgulloso de ser tu esposo.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Ya empezó el nuevo semestre?

\- La próxima semana.

\- ¿Y ya te matriculaste?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quería que volvieras a gastar.

\- Amor, sé que todavía te cuesta un poco, pero entiéndelo, es nuestro dinero, nuestra empresa, nuestra familia, nuestras propiedades. Tenemos el suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilos por muchos años, y ahora que estás involucrado con la empresa sabes las ganancias que genera.

\- Bueno, sí… pero…

\- ¿Dónde está el pero? Porque no lo veo. Tienes la tarjeta de crédito y la de débito por si necesitas efectivo. O si hay que hacer transferencia bancaria, también tienes la clave de la cuenta. No hay ningún motivo por el cual no te hayas matriculado todavía.

\- Blaine… —Suspiró y cerró el espacio entre ellos, besándolo con todo el amor que había en su corazón.

Ambos sonrieron con sus labios todavía unidos y los ojos cerrados.

\- Una cosa más, cariño. —Susurró cuando se separaron— Me gustaría que trabajes en la empresa de forma permanente. Hasta ahora has estado involucrándote en todos los departamentos y haciendo mucho, pero no de manera oficial.

\- Ah…

\- Claro, si tú quieres.

\- Sí. —Sonrió ampliamente— ¡Me encantaría, Blaine!

\- Bien, voy a arreglar todo para que seas incluido en la nómina.

\- Pero, soy tu esposo.

\- Y eso no significa que no debas recibir un pago por tu trabajo.

\- Oh… No esperaba que…

\- Es lo justo.

\- Es… es…

\- Es nuestra empresa, y me hará muy feliz que los dos estemos a cargo.

\- Esto es como un sueño. No sé qué decir, Blaine.

\- Sólo di que sí.

\- Creo que ya lo había dicho.

El ojimiel lo besó una y otra vez hasta que tuvieron que hacer una pausa o caerían inconscientes por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Te amo. —Dijo Kurt contemplando al hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- También te amo. —Le sonrió— El lunes deberías matricularte para poder después de eso irnos de viaje tranquilos.

\- Creo que puede hacerse en línea.

\- Vamos por la computadora entonces para dejar todo listo, y de paso ver a donde iremos y comprar los pasajes.

\- Insisto, todo esto es como un sueño. A veces me pregunto si eres real.

Blaine lo besó con todo su amor hasta hacerlo suspirar— ¿Qué tan real fue eso?

Los dos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse, y por ese día todo mal recuerdo, molestia o decaimiento fue eliminado.

* * *

.

.

 ** _* Spoiler Alert *_**

Kurt trataba de hacerlo despertar, era obvio que la pesadilla de su esposo era bastante perturbadora por todas las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

\- Blaine, amor…

 _No… por favor_ —Suplicaba temblando— _Por favor…_

\- Blaine, cariño… Despierta.

 _No me dejes… Yo te amo… Connor…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Facebook:** _Klainer Butterfly Fics_


	35. Cap 33: Circunstancias Súbitas

_Luego de todos los problemas que he tenido con la computadora (como les había comunicado en el grupo de facebook), he podido terminar de escribir, así que aquí les dejo la actualización._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

 **"** **Circunstancias Súbitas"**

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba por el sendero mientras sonreía contemplando el hermoso paisaje. Estaba contento del lugar que habían elegido con su esposo para ir a descansar y relajarse.

Era su segundo día ahí, pero recién estaban recorriéndolo ya que el día anterior el cansancio acumulado más las pocas horas de sueño pasadas les había cobrado factura y los dos habían caído rendidos poco después de llegar al hotel alrededor de las once de la mañana, despertando en la noche para salir a cenar a un lugar cercano y volver un par de horas más tarde.

Se encontraba tomando unas fotos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba. La calidez que le transmitían era única, así como el mar de sensaciones que le producían.

\- Te amo. —Suspiró, y aquellos brazos lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

\- También te amo.

\- Me alegra que nos tomáramos estos días, Blaine. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti, amor. —Le besó el hombro y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma que tanto le fascinaba.

Kurt levantó la mano con la cual sostenía el celular y lo apuntó hacia ellos, quería guardar ese recuerdo no sólo en su corazón.

Al ver lo que hacía su pareja, el ojimiel sonrió, luego le besó la mejilla— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí un poco más o vamos avanzando?

\- Si me vas a tener así abrazado no quiero ir a ninguna parte porque tendrías que soltarme.

\- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día porque no tengo ganas de soltarte tampoco.

Permanecieron absortos en el tiempo, empapados en sentimientos hasta que unas personas cruzaron por ahí y empezaron a murmurar al verlos.

\- Es tan molesto… —Dijo Kurt con evidente incomodidad.

\- Si no son capaces de comprender el verdadero amor cuando lo ven, no es nuestra culpa.

\- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser molesto.

\- Sólo ignóralos, cariño. No permitas que te roben la felicidad ni que arruinen nuestro momento. Lo que tenemos es más fuerte que cualquier prejuicio.

El castaño cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el calor de su esposo rodeando su cuerpo, pero los murmullos lo estaban volviendo loco.

\- Creo que deberíamos avanzar, Blaine. Hay mucho que nos falta por ver todavía.

\- No nos vamos a ir por esas personas.

\- Hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, ya tengo todas las fotografías que quería.

\- Mi amor… —Lo hizo girar hasta quedar de frente— No…

\- Sé que tienes razón, pero no es necesario que nos quedemos. Nos detuvimos para tomar unas fotos y admirar el paisaje. Ya está hecho.

\- ¿Vas a darles el gusto de…?

\- No se trata de darles gusto o no, simplemente no quiero pasar por esto, lo que deseo es irme… por favor.

\- Está bien, nos vamos, pero recuerda que no hacemos nada malo, el amor no es malo, lo que está mal son las mentes cerradas de quienes esparcen odio. —Le acunó el rostro con una mano y con la otra lo sujetó por la cintura, juntando sus labios.

\- Blaine… no están viendo y… —Sus sentidos se nublaron y su cuerpo tenso fue relajándose, dejándose envolver por el mar de sensaciones que lo recorrían. Su esposo sabía cómo hacerle perder la cabeza y olvidarse del mundo, de eso no había duda.

Al separarse ambos suspiraron y el ojimiel tomó de la mano a su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos— ¿A dónde quieres ir, amor?

\- A cualquier parte, mientras sea contigo.

Se alejaron del lugar contemplando la gran belleza que los rodeaba mientras se robaban miradas dulces.

Durante el resto del día siguieron recorriendo, conociendo y maravillándose con todos los espléndidos paisajes que se presentaban ante sus ojos hasta que el hambre se hizo presente, así que fueron en busca de un restaurante.

Luego de revisar las diferentes opciones optaron por un lugar pequeño y acogedor que no parecía muy concurrido. Sentados en uno de los apartados del fondo, la pareja conversaba y disfrutaba de su comida, intercambiando sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Blaine le daba a probar pequeños bocados de su platillo a un Kurt sonrojado, quien agradecía que sólo hubiese una pareja sentada al otro extremo del local.

\- ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó el pelinegro luego de unos minutos en los que su pareja se quedó en silencio.

\- En ti, en lo afortunado que fui al conocerte, en toda la comprensión y apoyo que me has dado siempre, en lo mucho que te amo.

\- Kurt… —lo tomó de la mano— no sabes lo afortunado que yo he sido al haberte encontrado. Le devolviste a mi vida todo lo que pensé que no volvería a tener. Me trajiste tu amor y tu luz con la que iluminaste todo a tu paso.

\- Blaine… eso es hermoso, pero, ¿por qué lo dices? Me refiero a que siempre has sido maravilloso, tan lleno de alegría, de una energía increíble, de…

\- No tienes idea del bien que me has hecho. Sí, cuando nos conocimos yo ya estaba recuperado, definitivamente había logrado salir adelante, pero me faltaba todo aquello que me diste.

\- Esto tiene que ver con tu pasado, ¿cierto? Cariño, estoy aquí para ti, para lo que sea que necesites.

\- Lo sé, Kurt. Lo sé. —Sonrió débilmente— Lo siento, vamos a terminar de comer.

\- No hay nada que tengas que lamentar. Podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras en el momento en que necesites hacerlo. Podemos irnos y…

\- No, amor. Está bien, pero te lo agradezco.

\- Blaine, no es…

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo. —Ante el suspiro del ojimiel, se puso de pie y se acercó a este, acariciándole el rostro— Te amo tanto. —Se inclinó y lo besó sin preocuparse por si alguien los pudiese estar observando, en ese momento lo único que importaba era su esposo y el demostrarle de algún modo todo lo que significaba para él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

James Anderson se encontraba en su gran oficina revisando unos documentos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, pero le restó importancia. Cualquier persona que lo conociese sabía que si no contestaba era porque se encontraba ocupado, así que colgaba y no volvía a insistir, sin embargo la llamada era persistente, cosa que lo irritó, pero aun así dejó que el aparato siguiera sonando.

El constante sonido se detuvo y él soltó el aire retenido, pasando los dedos índice y medio por su frente mientras que el pulgar lo presionaba sobre la sien.

Cuando se disponía a continuar con la revisión de los papeles una llamada entró nuevamente, lo cual lo hizo gruñir y tomar el dispositivo para dejarlo en silencio sobre el elegante escritorio de caoba, más el zumbido que hacía y el golpeteo por la vibración resultó ser peor. Sin importar cuanto trató de ignorarlo, terminó desesperándose.

Tanta insistencia sólo podía significar que se trataba de algo realmente importante, quizá una emergencia, así que tomó su teléfono pero frunció el ceño al ver que en la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje que indicaba que el número era privado. Estuvo a punto de rechazar la llamada, no obstante su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

 _\- ¿Quién es?_ —Preguntó en un tono serio y firme.

 _\- James, tenemos que hablar._

Esa voz jamás pensó que volvería a escucharla, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme?_ —Su prepotencia surgió como un escudo protector.

 _\- Ya te lo dije, debemos hablar._

 _\- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!_

 _\- Pero yo sí tengo que mucho que decirte._

 _\- ¡Cualquier cosa que venga de ti, no me interesa!_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?_

 _\- ¡Absolutamente! ¡Y deja de quitarme el tiempo!_

 _\- Bien, tal vez no sea importante para ti, pero estoy seguro que Blaine no pensará lo mismo._

 _\- ¡No tienes nada que hablar con él!_

 _\- Al contrario, hay tanto que debo contarle._

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo! ¡Te lo prohíbo!_

 _\- ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme nada! ¡No te tengo miedo!_

 _\- ¡Deberías! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!_

 _\- Lo sé muy bien. Pero ya no me asustas. Es más, deberías ser tú quien esté preocupado._

 _\- ¿Estás amenazándome infeliz mal nacido?_

 _\- No necesito proferir amenazas para probar que James Anderson no es tan poderoso como todos creen._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto!_

 _\- El que se va a arrepentir eres tú si no apareces dentro de dos días en el Clayton Inn a las diez de la mañana en la habitación 521._

 _\- ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir! ¡Antes de lo que imaginas te habré localizado y…!_

 _\- ¡Tus amenazas no me asustan! ¡No puedes intimidarme! ¡Y si no quieres que tu familia sepa la clase de basura que eres, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!_

Dicho esto, el hombre cortó la llamada y apagó el teléfono.

James maldecía furioso. No había un número al que pudiese devolver la llamada. Aventó hacia los lados todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, incluyendo el monitor de la computadora.

Debido al estruendo producido, la secretaria junto a uno de los guardias ingresaron en la oficina, recibiendo toda clase de ofensas por parte del magnate.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Alrededor de las siete de la noche y ya en la habitación del hotel, Blaine se encontraba bañando mientras Kurt sentado en el acolchonado sofá revisaba las fotos de su celular. Todas eran hermosas, los paisajes capturados eran dignos de ser enmarcados, y cada imagen en la que estaba con su esposo sólo podía calificarla como perfecta.

En cada una los dos sonreían, estaban abrazados, apuntaban hacia algún lugar u objeto en particular, o simplemente posaban para la cámara, ya sea juntos o de manera individual.

Pero de pronto se detuvo, y la expresión en su rostro cambió. Había una fotografía, la única en realidad en la que Blaine no estaba usando sus lentes oscuros para el sol. Agrandó la imagen sólo para comprobar lo que había visto. A pesar de que el pelinegro sonreía, sus ojos mostraban una gran melancolía.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió rabia por sí mismo al no haberlo notado antes. Se suponía que conocía a su pareja y debía saber que no estaba bien. ¿Qué clase de esposo era?

Sin importar lo que él dijera o hiciera, incluso si se esforzaba por aparentar que todo marchaba a la perfección, Blaine siempre sabía cuándo algo le ocurría.

Siguió observando la foto por varios segundos y luego con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias lanzó el teléfono hacia un costado. Poniéndose de pie empezó a caminar en círculos mientras pensaba en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Le reclamaría al ojimiel en cuanto este saliese, sí eso haría… Negó con la cabeza después. ¿Qué iba a reclamarle? ¡Era ilógico!

Sabía que Blaine no estaba bien. Había pasado toda la semana de mal humor, irritable incluso por momentos, había estado apesadumbrado también, durmiendo muy poco, comiendo casi nada. Él mismo había sugerido que se tomasen unos días libres para relajarse y poder hablar. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente en un par de días?

Sentía rabia, tristeza, ganas de gritar, quería…

La puerta del baño se abrió y un Blaine con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura apareció.

\- El agua está deliciosa, y esa ducha con todos esos niveles para masajes es increíble. Una así debemos comprar para la casa. —Dijo moviendo la cabeza en semicírculos para relajar los músculos— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupado al notar la expresión con la que el castaño lo miraba.

\- ¡Eres un tonto. Un grandísimo idiota!

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kurt? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

\- ¡Eres el peor esposo del mundo!

\- No entiendo lo que ocurre, así que te pido me expli…

\- El peor… —Se acercó al pelinegro— El peor de todos…

\- ¿Qué es…? —El ojiazul lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Lo siento tanto, Blaine…

\- ¿Entré a bañarme y salí en otra dimensión?

\- No te lo dije a ti, me refería a mí mismo. Soy el peor esposo… No te merezco.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? —Lo rodeó con sus brazos— Cada vez entiendo menos.

\- Estás mal… Sé que estás mal, pero de algún modo me cegué… Tú siempre sabes cuando no estoy bien… pero yo…

\- Kurt, cariño, ¿qué tal si vamos a sentarnos y lo hablamos con calma?

\- ¿Lo ves? Estoy intentando hacer algo por ti y de inmediato estás preocupándote y buscando la forma de arreglarlo.

\- Empiezo a creer que te insolaste o algo… Aunque la reacción debió ser antes y no recién ahora.

\- Estoy hablando de que no hago las cosas bien contigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que estabas mejor?

Poco a poco y poniendo orden en sus idas lo mejor que pudo con lo alterado que se encontraba, Kurt fue explicando todo mientras Blaine escuchaba con atención.

\- Cariño, claro que sabes que no me siento bien y te preocupas por mí. Tal es así que no dejas de preguntarme si quiero hablar o si necesito algo.

Sí estoy mejor, no bien del todo, pero mejor. Como te lo dije mientras almorzábamos, tú le has dado a mi vida todo lo que le hacía falta…

\- Pero eso no significa que…

\- Este viaje fue tu idea, y te aseguro que estoy disfrutando cada segundo a tu lado.

\- En tus ojos hay tanta tristeza… y ni siquiera sé por qué ya que no me quieres contar lo que te tiene así.

\- Son cosas del pasado de las que aún no deseo hablar, no me siento listo para ello porque siguen doliendo.

\- Tú sabes todo sobre mí y mi pasado, hasta lo más horrible. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí de la misma forma?

\- Confío en ti con los ojos cerrados. Simplemente hay ciertas situaciones que cuestan mucho sacarlas y expresarlas. Te tomó tiempo hablar de lo que te hacía daño, a mí también me cuesta. Lo haré en algún momento, te lo prometí, pero no será hoy ni mañana.

\- Blaine…

\- Vinimos para relajarnos y olvidarnos del mundo, es lo que hemos estado haciendo, y quiero que continúe así. Tú y yo disfrutando del lugar y de la compañía del otro. Es todo lo que necesito ahora.

Y no vuelvas a decir esas cosas terribles sobre ti. Estás pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, buscas mi bienestar, tratas de ayudarme cuando lo necesito, así como ese día en la oficina en la que te hiciste cargo de las reuniones porque yo no podía. Pero sobre todo, me llenas de amor y me haces muy feliz. Si eso no es ser un buen esposo, entonces he vivido engañado toda mi vida.

Kurt realizó una combinación entre una pequeña sonrisa y un puchero— Quiero ser lo que necesites en tus momentos difíciles.

\- No sólo eres lo que necesito, Kurt. Eres más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

\- Te amo Blaine. Te amo más de lo que pueda expresar con palabras.

\- Lo sé, porque siempre me lo demuestras de una u otra forma. —Le acarició suavemente la mejilla— Te amo más de lo que jamás podrás imaginar.

\- Lo sé, siento tu amor en cada instante, y puedo verlo en tus ojos.

El empresario sonrió y le rozó con su dedo el pómulo— ¿Me das un beso?

\- Todos los que quieras.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, compórtate. —Dijo el de hermosos ojos azules en medio de una risita— Deja esas manos quietas cinco minutos.

\- No es mi culpa que te demores tanto.

\- Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para que todo salga bien.

\- Pero si sigo en esta posición me voy a acalambrar.

\- Si cooperaras ya habríamos terminado. Esto es cosa de dos.

\- Está bien. No me voy a mover más.

\- Sólo una vez más… Un poco más a la derecha…

\- Me dices que no me mueva y ahora…

\- Que no muevas las manos, pero tú gira más a la derecha… Un poco más… ¡Ahí! ¡Justó ahí! —Expresó extasiado— ¡Sí! ¡Eso fue perfecto!

\- Tanto trámite para tomar unas fotos.

\- No son sólo unas fotos, son nuestras fotos y tienen que quedar perfectas. —Se fue girando hasta quedar de frente a su esposo.

\- Basta que estés en ellas para que sean perfectas.

\- Blaine…

\- Amo la forma en la que te sonrojas. —Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos— Y amo esa expresión que pones cuando te digo que te sonrojaste… —Cerró el espacio entre ellos— Amo todo de ti.

Kurt no dejó pasar un segundo más y juntó sus labios en un glorioso beso. Segundos después soltó el teléfono y llevó sus manos hacia el cuerpo de su amado, aferrándose a este. Blaine realizó la misma acción, emitiendo pequeños sonidos y susurrando palabras dulces en la boca del castaño.

Pronto la ligera embarcación en la que estaban parados empezó a tambalearse, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ambos cayeron al agua. Cuando emergieron a la superficie se miraron por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Sí, ¿y tú?

\- También.

El de piel clara le retiró unas hojas del cabello a su amado, y sonrió— Debemos salir de aquí. —Se sujetó de la pequeña lancha— Vamos a estar mojados todo el día.

\- Tenemos que ir al hotel a cambiarnos. —Se impulsó de un costado del bote para subir en este, extendiendo una mano a Kurt para ayudarlo, quien cayó sobre él y volvieron a reír antes de besarse.

\- No, Blaine, aquí no. —Dijo preocupado cuando sintió las manos de este acariciarlo por todas partes.

\- Nadie va a vernos. Estamos en un lago apartado.

\- Así decíamos ayer del sendero y de pronto aparecieron varias personas.

\- Eso es diferente, pero aquí estamos completamente solos. —Le besó el cuello.

\- No está bien… —Gimió— No deberíamos… Oh Blaine…

\- Será una aventura para recordar toda la vida. —Le acarició las caderas.

El castaño se movió un poco y buscó la manta que habían llevado, colocándola sobre ellos— No puedo creer que haremos esto… —Dijo con una risita— Es una locura. —Fue deslizando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de su esposo.

Blaine se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras lo observaba y disfrutaba de aquel toque tan excitante— Te amo. —Susurró con voz sensual.

\- También te amo. —Respondió en un tono bajo que le erizó la piel a su amado.

Entre besos dulces, caricias perfectas y pequeñas risas, la joven pareja se entregó en cuerpo y alma de una manera que jamás olvidarían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

James Anderson detuvo su auto frente al hotel Clayton y lo observó durante un tiempo antes de abrir la guantera y tomar un arma que guardaba ahí, escondiéndola en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Con determinación se bajó del vehículo, eliminando las rayas imaginarias de su fina ropa antes de dirigirse al interior del lugar. Una vez dentro tomó el ascensor y subió hasta el quinto piso. Cuando la puerta se abrió, respiró profundamente y salió, mirando hacia los lados, buscando las habitaciones para guiarse.

Sus pasos eran firmes conforme iba avanzando, y mentalmente decía el número que leía. _"518… 519… 520… 521… prepárate para ser aniquilado"._ Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriera.

Frente a él estaba la última persona que pensó encontrar en el mundo. Eran demasiadas las emociones encontradas.

\- James, qué gusto volver a verte. —Su voz estaba pintada con ironía.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo. —Ingresó en la habitación y sacó el arma que llevaba consigo— Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

\- Tengo cámaras por toda la habitación, —avanzó dándole la espalda— las cuales están conectadas a un sistema muy avanzado que espera una clave que debo ingresar cada media hora, caso contrario los videos se enviarán automáticamente a la policía.

\- ¿Piensas que voy a creerte semejante patraña?

\- Sólo hay una forma en la que puedes averiguarlo. —Se dio la vuelta y lo miró de manera desafiante.

El empresario le dio una mirada veloz al lugar y notó las cámaras ubicadas en diversos puntos— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Gruñó— ¡No hay ninguna razón para que volvieras!

\- Te equivocas, tengo muy buenas razones para estar aquí, y todas están relacionadas con Blaine.

\- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!

\- ¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!

\- ¡Te quiero lejos! ¡Y voy a conseguirlo de la forma que sea necesario!

\- ¡Ya no tienes poder sobre mí!

\- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Propiedades?

\- ¡Crees que todo puedes solucionarlo de esa forma, pero te equivocas! ¡No puedes comprarme! ¡Y no hay nada que digas o hagas que me haga cambiar de opinión! ¡He venido por Blaine, y no me iré sin él!


	36. Cap 34: Sentimientos y Emociones

_¡Saludos a todas y todos!_

 _En este capítulo he incluído algunos de los spoilers que publiqué en el grupo de Facebook. Los otros los he dejado para la siguiente actualización ya que ahora les traigo 19 páginas. Además, lo que sigue se centrará en el pasado que Blaine ha estado manteniendo oculto._

 _Espero les guste y lo disfruten de principio a fin._

 _P.D._

 _Preparen sus pañuelos desechables._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

 **"Sentimientos y Emociones"**

* * *

.

Era el último día de las pequeñas vacaciones del joven matrimonio Anderson, y lo habían aprovechado al máximo desde muy temprano, realizando diferentes actividades y recorriendo nuevamente los lugares que más les había gustado. Incluso realizaron un día de campo.

En ese momento Kurt se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, con una mano aferrada al borde del colchón, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras la otra estaba siendo sujetada desde arriba por la de su pareja, quien mantenía los dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

Los jadeos en ese punto eran fuertes. Ya no podía controlarse para evitar hacer ruido, y poco le importaba si alguien pudiese escucharlo. Estaba completamente perdido en la sensación de su esposo acomodado sobre su cuerpo, hundiéndose en su interior una y otra vez.

Cada nueva posición que probaban era siempre muy placentera, y estaba dispuesto a explorar junto a su esposo para encontrar cosas que a los dos le gustasen y disfrutasen.

Pero más allá de la magia que encierra el sexo, se trataba siempre de un acto de amor entre él y la persona con la que compartía la vida, en la que se unían en la más íntima forma de expresión.

Con Blaine cada encuentro era una experiencia que sólo se podía calificar como extraordinaria.

Amaba la forma en que ambos siempre se preocupaban porque cada cosa que hacían fuese perfecta y satisfactoria para el otro, además de que se entregaban totalmente en cuerpo y alma.

También amaba el hecho de que sin importar lo apasionado que fuese el momento, jamás dejaba de estar acompañado por palabras hermosas y muchos "te amo", y claro, algún improperio de vez en cuando.

Pero lo mejor de todo era esa conexión que habían logrado, y que de algún modo sentía que se volvía mayor cada vez que hacían el amor.

\- Eres hermoso, tan perfecto… —Jadeó Blaine en su oído en medio de varios besos.

Kurt giró la cabeza hacia un costado y lo observó. Amaba cada detalle de ese rostro que en aquel instante se mostraba extasiado. Miró aquellos ojos que se tornaban verdes, dorados, con matices oscuros y amielados. No sabía cómo descifrarlos, pero eran los ojos más divinos que había visto en toda su vida, y los amaba.

Se impulsó para capturar los carnosos labios que estaban provocándolo, y poder así deleitarse en su sabor. Amaba la forma de besar de su esposo y la manera en la que sus lenguas se encontraban en un juego sutil.

Notó de inmediato como el pelinegro detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas y profundizó el beso, prolongándolo hasta que los dos sintieron que habían subido al cielo y regresado.

Al separarse suspiró, y le dio una mirada traviesa— Te amo, Blaine. —Dijo en un tono grave y seductor.

\- Te amo más mi precioso esposo. —Respondió este y volvió a unir sus labios mientras retomaba el movimiento, provocándole toda clase de gemidos.

Amaba tanto que su pareja supiera la forma exacta de hacerlo perder la razón.

Sabiendo que los dos estaban cerca, ya que había aprendido a conocer cada tipo de movimiento y respuesta del pelinegro, le dio una mirada significativa, y este fue ralentizando sus caderas y retirándose lentamente. Amaba que lo conociera tan bien.

Blaine se tendió boca arriba sobre la cama, y él lo contempló de pies a cabeza antes de empezar a recorrerle toda su anatomía con besos y caricias. Amaba cada milímetro de ese cuerpo que se mostraba totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos.

Amaba el sabor de aquella piel ligeramente bronceada con la que se estaba deleitando.

Amaba los sonidos que su esposo emitía y la forma en que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio cuando el placer lo sobrepasaba.

Se acomodó encima, lo miró y se preguntó si existía algo que no amase del hombre que yacía tendido observándolo de esa manera única que lo hacía sentir especial, y la respuesta llegó automáticamente: No, no había nada que no amase de él. Estaba total, completa, devota y perdidamente enamorado.

De pronto el de rizos le sonrió… ¡Dios! ¡Amaba esa sonrisa! Le sonrió también, y acto seguido empezó a besarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Blaine lo tomase de la cadera y lo ayudase a descender sobre su miembro. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación y continuaron entregándose el uno al otro hasta que fueron alcanzados por sus respectivos orgasmos.

\- Te amo mi hermoso Kurt. —Dijo agitado, acariciándole el rostro.

\- Te amo tanto. —Respondió con dificultad, y se acomodó hasta quedar completamente acostado sobre su esposo, quien lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo se atreve este infeliz a amenazarme? —Profería en voz alta el magnate mientras daba vueltas por su despacho en casa— ¡Soy James Anderson, y a mí todos me respetan!

¡Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así! ¡No voy a permitir que un idiota arruine mi vida ni mi reputación!

¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber regresado, pedazo de basura! ¡Nadie juega conmigo! ¡Nadie!

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Pam al entrar— Ni siquiera me saludaste.

\- En este momento no estoy para reclamos, mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Simplemente que nadie se interpone en mi camino!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Algo que tengo que resolver.

\- ¿Problemas con alguno de los socios?

\- No. —Intentó controlarse un poco bebiendo un trago de la copa con coñac que tenía en la mano— Es un cretino con quien tengo cuentas que arreglar.

\- Entiendo. Es un asunto personal entonces.

\- Lo es. Ahora déjame solo. Necesito pensar en lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

\- ¿Tú? ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de separar a ese cualquiera oportunista de Hummel de nuestro hijo! ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

La mujer de frondosa cabellera oscura le dio una mirada molesta— He hecho todo lo que he podido, a pesar de no saber ni siquiera donde viven actualmente, a diferencia de ti que no has movido ni un dedo.

\- Pretextos nada más. Siempre soy yo quien tiene que hacerse cargo de todo. —Rodó los ojos— Ya me ocuparé personalmente de ese arribista. Por ahora tengo otras cosas que resolver.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que venga mi papá? —Preguntó Stephanie a Mercedes.

\- Alrededor de dos horas.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Al contrario, qué mal que va a llegar y se va a enterar de lo que pasó, porque no estará nada feliz con eso.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con lo que hiciste en casa de los señores Anderson. Ellos son muy buenos y te tratan siempre con cariño.

La niña bajó la cabeza y abrazó su muñeca. —Yo…

\- Nada, Stephanie. Y ahora te quedas aquí sentada porque voy a llamar a Kurt para avisarle que debe venir a buscarte a mi casa.

\- ¿Le vas a decir?

\- Por supuesto. Él va a querer saber por qué estás aquí y no donde te dejó antes de salir de viaje, y no voy a mentirle.

\- No quiero que se enoje conmigo.

\- No debiste comportarte así. Hacer rabietas y ponerte a llorar diciendo que te querías ir de ahí y que te llevasen con Kurt, no fue correcto.

\- Sólo quería ver a mi papá.

\- Entiendo eso, pero no significa que tenías que armar tremendo escándalo.

\- No le digas, por favor.

\- Te quiero mucho mi niña, pero eso no significa que voy a quedarme callada ni justificarte. Ya eres grande y sabes muy bien lo que haces.

Steph bajó la cabeza y Mercedes salió de la habitación en busca de su celular.

Ella no quería perturbar los días de paz que sus amigos estaban teniendo, sin embargo, sabía que estaban de regreso y que se dirigirían directo a la casa de los tíos de Blaine, así que debía avisarles para que no avanzasen en vano.

Con un suspiro, marcó el número y esperó a que el castaño contestase.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban de regreso en su casa, de pie frente a Stephanie, quien miraba hacia un costado.

\- No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó. —Dijo molesto el ojiazul a su pareja— Es que simplemente no lo entiendo. Ella no es así.

\- Necesitas calmarte, amor. —Susurró el de cabellera oscura, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y haciéndole un gesto.

\- Cuando Mercedes llamó y dijo que Steph estaba con ella, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente antes de que me explicase el motivo. Realmente me asusté mucho… Luego hablé con tu tía y me contó todo lo sucedido. ¡Me muero de vergüenza!

\- Sabes muy bien que mis tíos no están juzgando ni…

\- Eso no significa que no me sienta mal por el comportamiento de Steph. Ellos son maravillosos y la reciben siempre con tanto amor en su casa.

\- Bueno, como tú mismo dijiste, nuestra hija no es así. Siempre ha sido muy dulce y educada, así que algo debió pasar para que actuase de esa forma, y es lo que tenemos que averiguar. —Miró a la pequeña— Princesita, vamos a sentarnos a la sala y tener una plática.

La niña hizo una mueca y avanzó hacia el mueble, acomodándose ahí.

Los esposos se ubicaron frente a ella y la observaron durante unos segundos.

\- Cuéntanos qué sucedió. —Dijo Kurt.

\- Ya lo sabes. Todos me acusaron.

\- Nadie te ha acusado. —Intervino Blaine— Todos estaban asustados pensando que algo te ocurría, y eso es porque te aman y se preocupan por ti. Nosotros también estamos preocupados, y por eso queremos que nos cuentes qué estaba pasando.

\- Yo sólo quería verte, papito. Te extrañaba mucho.

\- Igual nosotros te extrañamos mucho, pero…

\- Se lo dije a mi papá.

Kurt levantó una ceja en sorpresa ante esa respuesta, y miró a su esposo, cuyo rostro evidenciaba su confusión— Blaine también es tu papá.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Blaine es…

\- Ya no quiero que sea ni mi papá, ni tu esposo tampoco. —Se levantó y salió corriendo.

\- Steph, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Steph!

El pelinegro tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta— Ve con ella. Obviamente algo no está bien, y te necesita.

\- Amor…

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí. Steph es primero. Ve.

Kurt asintió y fue en busca de su hija mientras que Blaine se quedó en el sofá intentando comprender qué había ocurrido.

\- Steph… —Tocó la puerta suavemente y después la abrió, ingresando a la habitación, haciendo un escaneo rápido— ¿Steph? Cariño, ¿estás aquí?

Notó en el suelo la muñeca que la niña había tenido abrazada cuando estaba en la sala con ellos, la recogió y la colocó sobre un estante— ¿Dónde estás? —Se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar algún ruido al ir avanzando lentamente.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

Hummel trató de reconocer de qué parte de la gran habitación había provenido la voz.

\- No, amor. No estoy enojado contigo.

\- Sí estás enojado.

\- Steph, tenemos que hablar.

\- No… Me vas a castigar.

\- Ven aquí o dime dónde estás. Necesitamos conversar sobre esto.

\- No quiero. —Sollozó.

\- Steph, cariño, ¿qué sucede? —Seguía avanzando en dirección de donde la voz se volvía más clara y fuerte— ¿Steph? —Escuchó un ligero llanto y su corazón se estrujó de inmediato— ¿Steph?

Finalmente logró identificar que el sonido provenía del hermoso castillo de juegos. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza, sólo a su esposo se le podía haber ocurrido hacer algo así.

Blaine era un hombre sencillo, pero que derrochaba a manos llenas para hacer feliz a su familia. Y la habitación de su hija era como estar en un cuento de hadas.

Con un suspiro abrió el portón y se agachó para ingresar, dando las gracias de que hubiese el suficiente espacio. Al ver a la pequeña en una de las esquinas, se movió con rapidez y se acomodó a su lado.

Ella lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente, convirtiéndose sus sollozos en un llanto copioso.

\- Mi niña, ¿qué tienes?

Pasaron minutos, que se sintieron como años para el de cabellera clara, antes de que Steph se calmase un poco.

\- Ya no quiero vivir aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero regresar a nuestra casa.

\- Esta es nuestra casa, y a ti te encanta.

\- Ya no… —Sollozó— Quiero que nos vayamos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me quiero ir.

\- Steph, mírame. —La niña levantó la cabeza— No me digas porque quiero o porque no quiero. Necesito que me expliques lo que está ocurriendo. —Le secó las lágrimas y le acomodó el cabello que le cubría parte del rostro— Puedes contarme lo que sea, y lo sabes.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No, mi princesa. Estoy muy preocupado porque te veo así y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

\- Es… No…

\- Sólo dime. Lo que sea que te tenga así, lo resolveremos juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

\- No quiero que me dejes.

\- ¿Dejarte?

\- Que te vayas lejos y me abandones.

\- Te amo Steph, eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi razón de ser y mi todo. Jamás voy a abandonarte.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Por supuesto, mi niña hermosa. —La envolvió con sus brazos— Eres lo que más amo en este mundo. No podría vivir sin ti.

\- ¿Y Blaine?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- Lo amas mucho.

\- Así es, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto.

\- ¿Lo amas a él más que a mí?

\- Es un amor distinto al que siento por ti. Lo hemos conversado y comprendes la diferencia.

\- Pero te vas a quedar con él y te vas a olvidar de mí. —Bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Antes tú y yo hacíamos juntos todo, ahora lo haces con él. Se van los dos y a mí me dejas.

\- ¿Esto es por el pequeño viaje que Blaine y yo realizamos?

\- Siempre me dejan. —Sollozó.

\- Amor, eso no es así, y lo sabes. Es cierto que en algunas ocasiones no te hemos podido llevar con nosotros, pero han sido muy pocas y por razones que te hemos explicado.

La mayoría de las veces que hemos viajado o ido a algún lugar, lo hemos hecho juntos.

\- Pero te va a gustar cada vez más estar con él que conmigo y…

\- Steph, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

\- Ah…

\- Mírame por favor. —La tomó suavemente de la barbilla para que levantase la cabeza— Blaine y yo llevamos juntos un largo tiempo, y nunca habías dicho algo así. ¿Por qué ahora, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede?

\- Te vas a quedar con él y a mí me vas a dejar hasta que me olvides.

\- Steph, amor, no es así. Jamás voy a hacer algo como eso. ¿Recuerdas que eres la luz de mi vida? —La niña asintió mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro— ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarte? Eres parte de mí, y te llevo grabada en el alma.

\- Quiero que seamos los dos, como antes. —Se abrazó a su padre fuertemente, y este la envolvió con sus brazos— Por favor, papito, volvamos a ser sólo los dos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine terminaba de vestirse luego de haberse dado un baño refrescante cuando su pareja entró en la habitación, luciendo terrible y con los ojos rojos como clara evidencia de que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Steph? ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó sumamente preocupado, acercándose a él y acariciándole el rostro.

\- Ahí. —Levantó los hombros y se alejó.

\- ¿Ahí? Has estado con ella por poco más de dos horas, y obviamente estás afectado por lo que sea que te dijo.

Kurt llevó la mano izquierda hacia su frente y empezó con ella a frotarla mientras caminaba por la habitación— Quiero que mañana vayamos a la universidad para que pidas el reembolso de la matrícula.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Ya no voy a estudiar. Seguiré tomando cursos en línea cuando sea posible, pero no iré a la universidad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debo dedicarle más tiempo a Steph.

\- Amor, —lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo detenerse— le dedicas todo el tiempo que ella necesita.

\- Antes le daba tiempo… Bueno, era complicado, pero… Ella me necesita aquí.

\- Antes salías a trabajar desde muy temprano en la mañana y regresabas en la noche, a veces hasta hacías horas extra, y cuando llegabas a casa Steph ya estaba dormida. Ahí no tenías tiempo, y sin embargo estabas con ella tanto como fuera posible y mantenían una hermosa relación.

\- Sí, ya sé, pero…

\- Ahora tienes parte de la tarde y la noche para estar con ella. Es un cambio enorme.

\- Con la universidad y yendo a la empresa a trabajar oficialmente será distinto.

\- Ya estabas estudiando, y compartías tu tiempo muy bien. No veo por qué deba cambiar ahora. En cuanto a la empresa, vas a ir en las mañanas mientras Steph está en la escuela.

\- Ella siente que la he dejado de lado, que esta nueva vida que tenemos nos está separando.

\- Es una broma, ¿cierto?

\- No, Blaine. No lo es. —Le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar al borde de la cama— Steph quiere que regresemos a nuestra antigua casa.

\- ¿Qué? P-pero… Ella es feliz aquí. Y no puedes decirme que no lo has notado, porque en diversas ocasiones hemos hablado de ello.

\- No entiendo a ciencia cierta lo que le está pasando. Sólo sé que se siente de esa forma.

\- ¿No le preguntaste qué le pasa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! —Su tono fue duro, luego realizó una respiración profunda y se mordió el labio— Lo lamento. Es sólo que lo que sea que la está molestando, no me lo quiso decir, lo único que repitió una y otra vez es que la voy a dejar, que te prefiero a ti y cosas como esas.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —Se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de este— Obviamente hay una razón para su comportamiento, y lo que debemos hacer es encontrarla.

\- Quizá si volviéramos a…

\- ¿No vas a decirme que quieres volver a tu antiguo barrio? Kurt, por favor… Vas a dejar la universidad, te vas a ir de aquí, ¿y luego qué? ¿La cambiarás de escuela? ¿Y después que seguirá? ¿Vas a dejarme también?

El ojiazul miró al suelo antes de cerrar los ojos— No lo sé. Estoy hecho un lío en este momento.

\- ¿Piensas dejarme?

\- Te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Blaine.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Te vas a ir?

Hubo una pausa que pudo ser de segundos o minutos, pero que se sintió como una eternidad.

Los ojos como la miel permanecían clavados en su esposo, quien tenía el cuerpo reclinado hacia el frente, con los codos clavados en los muslos y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- No, amor. —Respondió finalmente con un suspiró— En este momento no puedo poner en orden mis ideas, pero sé que irme no sería lo correcto.

\- Vamos a resolver esto juntos. —Le acarició el hombro.

Kurt giró la cabeza y lo miró por un par de segundos antes de inclinarse hacia un costado para recostarse y apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de su esposo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Steph?

\- Blaine, no tienes por qué preguntarme. Aunque ahora está dormida.

\- No hay problema, encontraré el momento adecuado para hacerlo, sólo quiero intentar conversar con ella. Obviamente algo le pasa conmigo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser tan bueno y por siempre estar.

\- Tú y Steph son lo que más amo en este mundo, y no hay nada que no haría por ustedes. —Lo tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Dos días pasaron antes de que Blaine encontrase un buen momento para hablar con Steph. No que antes no lo intentase, pero la niña se había mostrado reticente, y él sabía que así no conseguiría que le dijese nada.

La ojiazul se encontraba sentada en su habitación, lista para hacer su tarea cuando la puerta se abrió, y el pelinegro ingresó avanzando hacia ella, quien no había notado su presencia.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, princesita?

\- Mi papá me puede ayudar.

\- Pensé que yo era uno de tus papás.

La niña lo miró y luego volvió su atención a los cuadernos que estaban sobre el escritorio— El nombre de mi papá es Kurt.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- Tú… Ah… Necesito preguntarle algo a mi papá. —Se levantó de la silla, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro.

\- Él salió a hacer las compras al supermercado.

\- Ah… Bueno, entonces…

\- ¿Podemos conversar un momento? Así como antes que hablábamos y nos contábamos muchas cosas.

Steph levantó los hombros resignada y se sentó en su silla.

Blaine se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña e hizo girar la silla para que quedase de frente, miró a la pequeña y tomó de la mano, pero ella se soltó.

\- No. —Dijo en voz baja.

\- Amor, ¿me puedes contar por qué estás así? ¿Hice algo para que estés enojada conmigo?

\- No estoy enojada. —Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué no me miras entonces?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Porque cuando dos personas conversan, siempre se miran de frente. —Steph negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando hacia un costado— ¿Qué sucede, mi niña?

\- No soy tu niña.

\- ¿Por qué, si siempre lo has sido?

\- Ya no, porque me vas a quitar a mi papá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que quitar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que te vas a quedar con él y me van a dejar.

\- ¿Quedarme con él? ¿Dejarte? ¿Me puedes explicar a qué te refieres? —La castaña comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con hacerse presente— Steph, tú y yo siempre hemos hablado de todas las cosas sin problema.

\- Es… Es…

\- Dímelo, preciosa. Quiero ayudarte, pero si no sé lo que te ocurre, es difícil hacerlo.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- A sentirte mejor. Algo te está sucediendo, y eso te tiene triste o molesta. No me gusta verte así. Me duele.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te amo, porque me importas mucho, porque deseo toda la felicidad y las mejores cosas de este mundo para ti.

\- Tú y mi papá siempre están juntos.

\- Claro, es normal. Cuando dos personas se aman y…

\- Pero están juntos sin mí.

\- Hacemos muchas cosas contigo.

\- Se van de viaje y no me llevan.

\- Han sido pocas veces, y sólo porque hemos tenido asuntos de los que debíamos hacernos cargo.

\- Pero después van a ser los dos más y más… hasta que ya no me quieran con ustedes.

\- Jamás haríamos algo así. Eres nuestra hija y te amamos más que a nada en este mundo.

¿Por qué piensas que ya no te vamos a querer?

\- La mamá de Zuri se casó, y ella estaba feliz porque tenía un papá nuevo.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- No, no lo es, porque sus papás empezaron a pasar juntos cada vez más tiempo, pero sin ella.

\- A veces los adultos tenemos cuestiones que resolver.

\- Hace unas semanas se fueron de viaje y la dejaron con sus abuelos, pero nunca regresaron por ella.

\- Quizá es un viaje largo y por eso están tardando, sin embargo van a regresar en algún momento.

\- No lo harán. Zuri me contó que su mamá llamó a sus abuelos. Se fue con su esposo, y no van a volver. Ellos le decían que la amaban. Si la amaban tanto, ¿por qué la dejaron?

\- Steph, amor, no te puedo dar una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió con tu amiga porque desconozco los hechos, pero seguramente…

\- No quiero que te lleves a mi papá y me dejen. —Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Blaine la miró extrañado— Nosotros jamás te dejaríamos. Y yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara. No voy a llevarme a Kurt y alejarlo de ti. No voy a abandonarte.

\- ¿Y si un día te cansas de mí?

\- Eso nunca va a pasar. Eres mi hija, y voy a estar a tu lado en cada momento de tu vida. Quiero verte crecer, graduarte de la preparatoria y luego de la universidad. Deseo verte cumplir cada sueño que tengas y celebrar contigo tus triunfos.

\- No sé si dices la verdad.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido o decepcionado?

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me crees?

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

\- De que me estés mintiendo… De que mi papá y tú se vayan.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la prueba de la verdad? ¿La que me enseñaste una vez mientras conversábamos en el parque? —La niña asintió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas— ¿Quieres hacerla?

\- S-sí.

Blaine se acercó a Steph, parpadeando varias veces para contener las lágrimas. Enganchó su dedo índice con el de ella y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

\- Te prometo que nunca voy a alejar a Kurt de ti. No voy a abandonarte ni a él tampoco. No podría hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos porque los amo con todo mi corazón. Ustedes son mi vida entera, son lo mejor y lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de mirarse.

\- ¿Y si mi papá y yo nos regresamos a vivir a la casa pequeña?

\- Si es lo que quieren, y me dan un espacio, iré con ustedes. Mientras sean felices, yo seré feliz.

Continuaron mirándose hasta que la niña parpadeó— Está bien… Te creo. —Susurró con la voz quebrada.

Anderson soltó el aire retenido— Te amo mucho Steph.

\- ¿Aún soy tu niña?

\- Siempre serás mi niña.

\- Te amo papá Blaine.

Esas palabras eran las más dulces y hermosas que había escuchado en su vida.

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, la abrazó, y sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza cuando ella lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.


	37. Cap 35: Enfrentamientos

_Queridos lectores, les traigo una actualización de 18 páginas que está llena de toda clase de sentimientos._

 _También les hago el anuncio de que a partir de este punto, entramos en la recta final de esta historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

 **"Enfrentamientos"**

* * *

.

Kurt avanzaba con su carrito de compras por el largo pasillo del supermercado mientras pensaba en su familia y como días atrás al regresar a casa se había encontrado con la escena más hermosa e inesperada: Blaine y Steph reían juntos en la sala mientras comían unas galletas. Y aunque no entendía lo que había ocurrido, puesto que al salir las cosas aún seguían mal entre ellos, casi corrió a abrazarlos.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se detuvo frente al estante de los fideos, tomando una caja para lasaña ya que a sus dos amores les encantaba y quería sorprenderlos. De pronto sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, más siguió tomando los artículos para la comida del mes sin prestar atención, hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien retumbó en su oído, haciéndolo girar la cabeza lentamente.

—Señora Anderson —dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí?

—Lo raro es que usted esté haciendo compras en este lugar que se encuentra muy lejos de su hogar —Su tono fue lo más firme y tranquilo que pudo. Su seguridad había crecido y también había ganado una gran confianza en sí mismo, y aunque ella lo ponía nervioso, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que volviese a intimidarlo… O al menos lo intentaría.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo ir y dónde no?

—Sólo hice una observación —Empezó a caminar para alejarse.

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada de educación en todo el tiempo que has estado con mi hijo?

—Tengo la suficiente educación…

—Si así fuera, no te irías dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—Por lo que más quiera, Sra. Anderson, se lo pido, déjeme tranquilo —Se detuvo al notar que la mujer mayor no paraba de seguirlo—. ¿Por qué disfruta atormentándome de esta manera?

—Estás muy equivocado, no busco atormentarte, sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. Tú como padre deberías entender eso.

—¿Y por qué no soy lo mejor para él, según su criterio? ¿Quizá porque el día que me conoció yo no llevaba puesto un traje elegante si no ropa sencilla y desgastada por el uso? ¿O porque en lugar de vivir en una gran mansión lo hacía en una casa humilde? Eso no me hace menos ni una mala persona.

Amo a Blaine, me preocupo por él, procuro su felici…

—¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Y si realmente lo amaras te darías cuenta del daño que le haces!

—¿Pero yo qué mal le estoy haciendo?

—Eres tan codicioso y egoísta que no puedes ver cuánto perjudicas a quien dices amar. Le costaste su amistad y asociación con Scarlett, una de las mejores y más reconocidas empresarias del país. ¿Qué más vas a hacer ahora? ¿Qué otra cosa piensas quitarle?

—Yo… —Negó con la cabeza— No tiene idea de lo que dice ni de lo que pasó con ella, y no voy a discutir ese asunto con usted.

—Eres tan corriente. Pero qué otra cosa se puede esperar de alguien como tú.

—No voy a permitir que me siga ofendiendo.

—¡Yo no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir a mi hijo!

—¿Sufrir? ¡Yo no lo hago sufrir! ¡Usted y su esposo son quienes lo perjudican!

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Cada vez que tiene un encuentro con alguno de los dos, le hace daño. La última vez que estuvo con usted, regresó mal. No sé qué le dijo o le hizo, pero realmente le afectó.

Dice querer lo mejor para Blaine, ¿no cree entonces que ya es tiempo de que lo deje hacer su vida en paz?

—¡Realmente eres atrevido!

—No lo soy. Me preocupo por mi esposo que es diferente.

—¡Yo me preocupo por él! ¡Quiero que esté bien!

—Lo está. Blaine está muy bien junto a mí y a Steph.

—¡No entiendes nada! —Bufó negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que entiendo. No cree en él, no cree que sea capaz de tener una vida feliz, tranquila y exitosa sin que usted o su esposo estén sobre él todo el tiempo. Piensa que no puede elegir a una pareja o que no…

—Sé de lo que mi hijo es capaz, y estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero a veces toma malas decisiones.

—No voy a continuar teniendo esta discusión con usted, así que me retiro.

—¿Acaso sabes ya lo que le afecta tanto de su pasado?

—No veo que relación tenga con esto, pero no, y no voy a presionarlo para que me lo diga. Sin embargo, sé que es lo suficientemente doloroso como para que no quiera hablar de ello todavía, y respeto y apoyo su decisión. Cuando esté listo, me lo dirá, mientras tanto no tengo por qué estárselo recordando todo el tiempo. Y siendo honesto, tampoco entiendo el afán que usted tiene en eso.

—Desde que te casaste con Blaine te has vuelto bastante irrespetuoso… O tal vez siempre fuiste así pero ahora ya te crees con derecho y sacas las garras.

—Sigo siendo la misma persona a la que usted se ha negado a conocer y darle la oportunidad. Simplemente mi familia es lo que más amo, y no voy a permitir que nadie la lastime. Y si por ella tengo que convertirme en una fiera para defenderla, entonces lo haré.

—Tu familia —dijo en tono de burla—. Tanto te importa y ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que le pasa a tu esposo.

Te hago una pregunta sencilla, Kurt. ¿Sabes quién es Connor y el papel que tuvo en la vida de Blaine?

—No voy a indagar acerca de alguien que ya no está en su vida. Su pasado le pertenece sólo a él y es su decisión si quiere compartir ese recuerdo conmigo.

—¡Qué equivocado estás! ¡Esa es una de las primeras cosas que deberías haber aprendido sobre él! Pero claro, no te interesa porque ahora vives es una nube, estás rodeado de lujos y todo lo que nunca tuviste, y crees que eso lo es todo en la vida. Has construido una burbuja de fantasía, pero en algún momento va a explotar y entonces te estrellarás contra el suelo.

Cuando Blaine se dé cuenta que tú y tu hija no son más que un repuesto, un alivio temporal, todo terminará.

—En primer lugar, no vivo en una burbuja, sé lo dura que es la vida, lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser las personas, sé de angustias, de sacrificios y de muchas cosas de las que usted no tiene idea.

Segundo, sé que lo que está diciendo no es verdad. Blaine me ama tanto como yo a él, y también ama a Steph. Y si usted se hubiese tomado el tiempo de compartir con nosotros, se habría dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es nuestra relación y la gran familia que formamos.

—Ya lo vi pasar por eso una vez, así que sé muy bien que mi hijo sólo está jugando a la familia feliz.

—¡No pienso seguir escuchándola! —Se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme—. ¡No voy a permitir que nos haga daño!

—¡Blaine sabe que no eres más que un pasatiempo, por eso te mantiene al margen de lo que le ocurre!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo entre dientes y siguió caminando.

—Por algo no te ha hablado sobre su ex esposo —Kurt se detuvo automáticamente—. Así es, Blaine estuvo casado con Connor, y estaba completamente enamorado de él. Juraba que era el amor de su vida, así como ahora lo hace contigo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine y Steph se encontraban en el comedor sentados mirando con un gran brillo en los ojos las porciones de lasaña que habían sido colocadas en sus respectivos platos.

—Esto huele delicioso, amor.

—Sí, papi. Huele riquísimo.

Kurt sonrió a medias y se acomodó en su silla, dándole miradas disimuladas a su esposo mientras comía, intentando prestar atención a lo que este y su hija decían.

Tenía emociones encontradas, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ellas. Sabía que lo correcto era hablar con Blaine calmadamente sobre la información que le había sido develada. En su mente formulaba las preguntas que le haría, y no podía evitar sentir un cierto temor por las respuestas, a pesar de estar seguro del amor que este sentía por él.

—Papi… ¿vas a ir? ¿Papito?

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—A la reunión con los papás que habrá la próxima semana.

—Claro, mi princesa. Sólo necesito que me indiques bien el día y la hora para organizarme.

—Van a enviar una nota.

—Bien —Sonrió suavemente.

—Mi papi Blaine también irá, y todos juntos vamos a…

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Precioso —dijo Blaine estando ya a solas en la habitación con su amado—, ¿qué te ocurre? Estuviste distraído durante el almuerzo.

—Necesito que hablemos sobre algo.

—Seguro. ¿De qué se trata?

—Pero te pido total honestidad de tu parte.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—No me refiero a eso sino a que necesito que me contestes todo lo que voy a preguntarte, y que no omitas nada.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Kurt respiró profundamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente a su esposo—. ¿Quién es Connor?

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con gran sorpresa y sintió una corriente helada por todo su cuerpo—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—Después yo aclararé tus dudas, pero ahora quiero que me respondas con la sinceridad que prometiste, por favor.

—Bien…

—¿Quién es Connor?

—Alguien de mi pasado.

—¿Alguien importante?

—Lo fue en su momento.

—¿Qué relación tenías con él?

—Estuvimos casados durante tres años.

—Fue un matrimonio corto. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos antes de casarse?

—Tres años.

—Seis años… —Suspiró— Debiste amarlo mucho.

—Kurt, él y yo tuvimos una relación muy buena, y sí, lo amé y era feliz a su lado, pero sucedieron algunas… cosas que me lastimaron demasiado, él me hizo mucho daño, y al final nos divorciamos. Cada quien siguió su camino y no he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces.

Pasé por una gran depresión, como ya sabes, pero me recuperé y logré salir adelante. Con el tiempo te conocí y me enamoré de ti.

—¿Por él te deprimiste al punto de intentar quitarte la vida?

—¡No! ¡No fue por él! Estuvo involucrado de algún modo, pero te aseguro que no fue la causa. Yo… ah… atravesé por algo horrible que no he podido superar del todo todavía.

—¿Por qué se separaron?

—Porque él destruyó en unos días lo que construimos en años. Porque no le importó nada, porque… se terminó.

—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

—¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Para recordar el dolor que me causó? Eso pertenece al pasado.

—Entiendo.

—Kurt, te amo con todo mi corazón —Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos—. Eres mi presente y mi futuro, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Es sólo que resulta extraño todo esto.

—¿Por qué? Él no existe, olvida que escuchaste su nombre. No tiene por qué cambiar nada. Todo este tiempo hemos sido tú y yo.

—S-sí, lo sé.

—Mi vida, te amo. Nos amamos, somos felices, tenemos un hogar hermoso, una hija que es nuestra mayor alegría, hasta trabajamos juntos. No puedes dudar de lo que tenemos.

—No lo hago.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre entonces?

—Me tomó de sorpresa. Es todo.

—Comprendo —Se sentó a su lado y entrelazó los dedos con los de su pareja—. Ahora, ¿me puedes decir cómo supiste de él?

—Eso no importa.

—No, no, no. Prometiste decirme, no voy a aceptar que evadas las respuestas. Obviamente alguien te habló de él, y quiero saber quién fue.

—Tu mamá.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Hoy en el supermercado.

—¿En el…? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—No lo sé, y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho.

—Pero, ¿por qué te habló de él? No tiene ninguna lógica.

—Ella piensa que te voy a lastimar de la misma forma.

—Bueno, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve? Si te conociera sabría que no eres como él, que jamás me harías daño. ¡Dios! ¡No es posible que se atreviera a compararlos!

Voy a ir a hablar con ella y le dejaré muy claro que no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ti.

—No, Blaine, déjalo así.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué es lo que pretendía diciéndote esas cosas?

—Supongo que quería que nos enojásemos y tuviésemos problemas. Tal vez pensó que te reclamaría o algo así.

—¡Estoy cansado de esto! —Elevó la voz— ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que estoy bien, que estoy enamorado y feliz?

—Blaine, amor, cálmate.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No puedo! ¡No es posible que…!

—¿Te das cuenta que esto es lo que estaba buscando? Ella sabía que te ibas a exaltar y discutiríamos.

Anderson llevó su mano libre hacia su cabeza, frotándola varias veces antes de inclinarla hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos durante varios segundos.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, comprendo. A mí también me molesta la situación, pero no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie interfieran en nuestro matrimonio.

—Kurt…

—Te amo, y confío en ti. Si dices que Connor quedó enterrado en el pasado, te creo.

—Te amo tanto —Se acercó suavemente posando la mano sobre la cálida mejilla, le dio un beso corto en los labios y juntó sus frentes—. Gracias.

—La confianza no se agradece, se gana.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron, el joven matrimonio Anderson se presentó en la escuela de Steph y aceptó participar en el evento que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente mes, así que había estado organizando su agenda para compartir su tiempo sin descuidar sus obligaciones.

En la empresa las cosas marchaban bien, aunque a veces debían tratar con situaciones complicadas, y esa en particular había sido una jornada pesada puesto que una de las clientas se mostró reacia a renovar su contrato por no estar Scarlett presente y tener que tratar con Kurt en su lugar, quien hizo todo lo posible por convencerla sin tener que recurrir a Blaine para que lo ayudase. Al final logró que firmase, lo cual lo había llenado de una gran satisfacción.

En ese momento se encontraba en casa, eran las once de la noche y su familia dormía, pero él caminaba por la sala dando pequeños tragos a su vaso con jugo. Por más que había intentado, no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que sus pensamientos se agolpaban uno tras otro sin darle un respiro, por lo que prefirió levantarse.

Observó el elegante bar que contenía toda clase de licores, y camino hacia este, asentó el vaso y tomó una copa, mirando indeciso cuál de las botellas abriría. Quizá algo fuerte era lo que necesitaba. Se decidió finalmente por un coñac, pero cuando lo probó, se estremeció ante el ardor en la garganta, y desistió. No estaba acostumbrado, por lo que temió en que en lugar de ayudarle fuese a afectarle.

Con un suspiro de frustración bebió lo que le quedaba del jugo y se fue con la idea de meterse en la tina, tal vez el agua caliente lo relajaría.

Al entrar en la habitación negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama.

—Blaine, amor…

Trataba de hacerlo despertar, ya que resultaba obvio que la pesadilla de su esposo era bastante perturbadora por todas las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

 _—No… por favor…_ —suplicaba— _Por favor…_

—Blaine, cariño… Despierta.

 _—No me dejes… Te necesito… Yo te amo…_

—Amor, despierta.

 _—No te vayas… Conor…_

—Blaine…

—¡Nooo! —Miró asustado a los costados y luego al frente— ¿K-Kurt?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuviste otra pesadilla.

El de cabellera oscura se sentó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—. Lo siento. No sé por qué está pasando. De verdad lo lamento.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Connor exactamente?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Lo miró confundido.

El de ojos azules respiró profundamente y colocó su mano sobre la de su esposo—. Pienso que lo que sea que ocurrió, te afectó mucho, y quizá una de las cosas que no te permite superarlo es el tiempo que lo has llevado guardado. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

—Y debido a tu experiencia sabes bien lo que es querer olvidar algo que te hizo mucho daño, tratar de eliminarlo de tu memoria, de bloquearlo de algún modo.

—A veces lo mejor es expresar lo que te pasa ya que es la única forma de liberarte de esos recuerdos. ¿No fuiste tú quien me enseño eso?

—Sí, pero… no es igual para todos. Remover mi pasado me hace daño.

—Creo que te está haciendo más daño llevar todo eso en tu interior. Es un gran peso el que estás arrastrando obviamente, y no te deja avanzar.

Quiero ayudarte a estar mejor, y para eso necesito entender qué fue lo que sucedió con Connor.

—¿Por qué vuelves a mencionarlo?

Kurt se debatía entre decirle o no lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había estado callando durante días, y quizá esa era la oportunidad para hablar, aunque tal vez la respuesta fuese algo que le rompiese aún más el corazón.

Le estaba aconsejando a Blaine expresarse, pero él hacía justo lo contrario. No, no podía seguir así, sus actos contradecían sus palabras, y eso debía terminar.

Armándose de valor realizó varias respiraciones cortas, intentando mantener bajo control sus emociones.

—Sé que tus pesadillas tienen que ver con Connor porque has estado mencionando su nombre todas las noches —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Siempre le suplicas que no te deje, y… repites lo mucho que lo amas.

—N-no… Eso no… No es cierto.

—¿Por qué inventaría algo así? Además, sabes que es exactamente lo que has estado soñando.

—Kurt…

—Siendo muy honesto contigo, tengo miedo, por eso quiero saber a lo que me enfrento.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Miedo por qué o de qué? ¿Y a qué te estás enfrentando?

—A que no lo hayas superado del todo, a que él todavía signifique algo para ti, a que te des cuenta en algún momento de que ya no quieres estar conmigo y decidas salir a buscarlo.

—¡Eso jamás va a pasar! Te amo con todo mi ser, y no veo la vida sin ti.

En cuanto a él, lo superé, lo dejé atrás, te lo juro. No significa nada, absolutamente nada. Si en mí hubiese todavía algún sentimiento hacia él, sólo sería de rabia y resentimiento.

—Ah… Bien…

—Siempre dices que la confianza se gana.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tan pronto dejaste de creer en mí?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Por qué piensas que voy a dejarte?

—Sé que me amas, pero no es nada fácil verte todas las noches llorar en tus sueños suplicándole a alguien con quien compartiste tu vida durante tanto tiempo, que no te deje, diciéndole que lo necesitas y que lo amas.

—Lo lamento tanto. ¡Dios! Lo siento, lo siento.

—Uno no controla sus sueños.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Por el miedo que siento.

Blaine bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, limpiando la lágrima solitaria que escapó y corrió libre por su mejilla derecha. Enderezó la cabeza y miró a su cónyuge, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre el agarre que este tenía en su mano.

—Hubiera preferido no tener nunca que hablar de esto, pero no es justo para ti… así que voy a contarte lo que sucedió.

Kurt asintió lentamente, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad—. Te escucho, amor.

—La pesadilla que he estado teniendo… bueno, eso ocurrió en realidad. Estaba atravesando por el momento más duro de mi vida, estaba deshecho completamente, y Connor un día sólo hizo su maleta y me dijo que no podía seguir a mi lado porque estaba cansado…

 _—¿Dónde vas?_ — _preguntó Anderson al ver a su pareja con una maleta en la mano._

 _—No soporto más esta situación._

 _—No entiendo._

 _—Tú me desesperas. Se supone que deberíamos ser un apoyo para el otro, pero no es así. No sales de esa cama y te la pasas llorando todo el tiempo._

 _—Sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo. No puedo evitarlo._

 _—Claro, mientras tanto, yo debo estar bien para ti y ser fuerte. ¿Pero qué crees, Blaine? ¡Yo también te necesito! Sin embargo, no cuento contigo, y me cansé de esto._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¡Ya me escuchaste!_

 _—Voy a tratar de poner de mi parte para estar mejor._

 _—Espero que lo hagas, por ti. Pero yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir aquí._

 _—Connor…_

 _—Luego mandaré a ver mis otras cosas, por ahora me llevo lo más importante._

 _—Connor, por favor. Te amo._

 _—También te amo, pero todo tiene un límite, y mi paciencia llegó al suyo._

 _—No me dejes… Te necesito… Yo te amo… Connor…_ — _Las lágrimas rodaban sin clemencia por el demacrado y ojeroso rostro._

 _—Adiós Blaine._

—Eso… eso fue… ¿Cómo pudo dejarte de esa forma?

—Lo hizo, y eso me afectó más.

—¿Volvió en algún momento?

—Después de ese día, no lo volví a ver nunca más.

—Estabas realmente mal, y él te abandonó. No le haces eso a alguien a quien amas.

—Quizá ya no me amaba. No lo sé. Todo fue tan repentino.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué las pesadillas? ¿Por qué ese recuerdo ha vuelto?

—Quisiera tener la respuesta a ello, pero sobre todo, quiero hacer que se detenga. No puedo seguir así. Yo… era tan feliz, y ahora soy un lío completo.

—Vamos a superar esto juntos, encontraremos la raíz y la cortaremos, te lo prometo. Vas a estar bien.

Blaine bajó la mirada ligeramente, cerrando los ojos al sentir los brazos que se envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Te amo, y siempre estaré para ti.

—Kurt… te amo tanto.

—¿Qué te sucedió para que estuvieras tan mal? —preguntó luego de una larga pausa.

—Ahora no, por favor. No puedo más.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Problemas en casa? —pregunto Ginger preocupada— Ni tú ni el señor Anderson lucen muy bien.

Una de las cosas por las que a Kurt le gustaba ir temprano a la empresa era para poder hablar con su amiga. Se habían vuelto muy unidos, y la confianza que le tenía era grande.

—En lo absoluto, pero Blaine ha estado teniendo pesadillas recurrentes. Aunque empiezan a ser más espaciadas.

—¡Qué mal! ¿Pero tan malas son? Sé que las pesadillas no son sueños agradables, sin embargo, ustedes lucen como si no durmiesen en toda la noche. Ambos se ven exhaustos y ojerosos.

—Sí, es algo complicado.

—Tal vez deberían tomarse unos días.

—Lo hicimos hace unas semanas.

—Y les sentó de maravilla.

—Pero no es algo que podamos estar repitiendo constantemente.

—Comprendo la responsabilidad que tienen aquí, pero pienso que la salud es más importante. Necesitan hacer una pausa. Por ustedes, y por la misma empresa.

—¿Por la empresa?

—No soy la única que ha notado que algo pasa, y las personas hablan.

—¡Es lo único que faltaba! —Asentó el codo sobre el escritorio y apoyó la frente en el dorso de la mano—. Hablaré hoy con él.

—Pueden irse a algún lugar bonito y tranquilo.

—Después de lo que pasó con Steph, prefiero no dejarla.

—Ay, mi pequeñita. Pero está bien ahora.

—Sí, sin embargo no quiero irme sin ella otra vez. Es muy pronto.

—Bueno, pueden quedarse en casa y descansar. Lo importante es que se repongan. Unos cuantos días los ayudarán a recuperar las energías y a mejorar el semblante.

—Podría ser.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

En la noche Kurt habló con Blaine sobre lo que había platicado con Ginger, y decidieron tomarse el resto de la semana para empezar. Ya después verían si era necesario agregar unos cuantos días.

El de ojos como la miel iría al día siguiente a la empresa para dejar unas cosas en orden y luego regresaría a la casa. Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, por lo que descansar un poco sonaba perfecto.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Blaine con la cabeza entre la clavícula y el pecho de su esposo, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

Conversaron durante un par de horas hasta que luego el sueño los venció, a pesar de la fuerza que el empresario estuvo haciendo para mantenerse despierto.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando Blaine empezó a revolverse balbuceando.

Kurt abrió los ojos por el movimiento, y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, enredó sus dedos en los oscuros rizos susurrándole a su compañero palabras de amor para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Eso había estado funcionando en su mayoría, así que esperaba que en ese momento lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. No era la misma pesadilla en la que Anderson se agitaba y suplicaba. Estaba temblando, y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Blaine, mi amor —Lo movió con sutileza, puesto que pensó que despertarlo sería lo mejor—. Blaine…

Hasta ese momento no había palabras ni nada que le indicara con qué soñaba, pero claramente no podía ser bueno.

«Blaine, cariño…

 _—No… No es cierto. No, por favor. No…_

—Blaine…

 _—Dime que no es cierto… No es verdad…_

—Amor, despierta…

 _—Ashton…_ —pronunció en un susurro pintado de dolor.


	38. Cap 36: Desnudando el alma

_***** Quiero empezar comunicándoles que en el próximo capítulo contestaré todos los reviews ;) Gracias por su apoyo y el amor que le muestran a KHO._

 _ ***** Ustedes votaron y eligieron la historia que querían, y aquí estoy con una actualización extensa de la misma. _

_Prepárense para todas las emociones que se harán presentes a lo largo de estas 20 páginas._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

 **"Desnudando el Alma"**

* * *

.

Blaine había regresado a casa, pero estaba muy callado, y eso no era una buena señal. Por lo general era muy abierto y expresivo, pero cuando permanecía en silencio o retraído era indicativo de que algo andaba mal.

Kurt lo observó durante un par de minutos y luego se dirigió al patio y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la piscina.

—¿Qué te ocurre, amor? —Colocó su mano sobre el muslo de este.

—Nada, cariño, no es nada.

—Por favor, te conozco muy bien, sé que algo te pasa, y es algo personal.

El empresario observó la blanca mano que reposaba en su pierna y la cubrió con la suya, acariciándola suavemente.

«Blaine, siempre me pediste que no te dejase fuera, que no pusiera muros entre nosotros cuando algo no andaba bien conmigo, y es lo mismo que te pido ahora.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, y por eso me preocupo por ti. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Qué es?

—El pasado no deja de perseguirme.

—¿Tiene que ver con… tu ex?

—Creí que había sido claro en que él no me importa en lo absoluto. No veo por qué tienes que mencionarlo —dijo con evidente molestia.

—No tienes por qué enojarte, sólo hice una pregunta ya que mencionaste tu pasado.

—Él no es la única parte de mi pasado.

—Sí, claro. Entiendo.

—Lo siento, no quise hablarte así —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposo—. No fue mi intención. Realmente lo siento.

—Está bien. Lo sé.

—Te pido que no lo menciones, pero sobretodo que no dudes de mí. Él es pasado, y no me interesa en lo absoluto. Tú eres mi amor, mi presente y mi futuro —Le besó la mano varias veces antes de posarla sobre su pierna.

—Lo lamento. No es que dude de ti, no pienses eso, no lo hago, en lo absoluto. Sólo intento entender qué te pasa. Mencionaste tu pasado, y es muy poco lo que conozco al respecto.

—No sé si voy a poder superar esto. Pensé que lo había hecho, pero con muy poco esa herida volvió a abrirse.

—Si me contaras, tal vez te ayudaría.

—No estoy seguro. Temo que remover más el pasado sólo hará que todo se vuelva peor, y no quiero eso porque ni tú ni Steph lo merecen.

—Steph y yo te amamos, y estaremos aquí para ti como la familia que somos.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos. —Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha dado la vida.

Sin saber por qué, Kurt sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda, y las palabras de Pam Anderson resonaron en su cabeza…

 _Ya lo vi pasar por eso una vez, así que sé muy bien que mi hijo sólo está jugando a la familia feliz._

Con un ligero resoplido desechó ese pensamiento y le sonrió ligeramente —Tú también eres lo mejor que nos dio la vida.

—No hay forma de describir lo que ustedes significan para mí —Se inclinó hacia un costado buscando los labios de su amado, y los unió con los suyos.

Era un beso suave, una necesidad de contacto, un refugio para su agobiado corazón.

Lentamente fue inclinándose sobre Kurt, haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar acostado, y acomodó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de este para poder besarle el cuello.

El hombre de ojos claros suspiró y acarició la espalda de su esposo. No estaba seguro si era lo correcto dada las circunstancias, pero quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor de alguna manera.

—Te amo Blaine.

—Te amo tanto.

Los besos y las caricias eran suaves, había mucho cuidado en cada acción, pero Kurt podía sentir cierta ausencia, era su esposo, amoroso como siempre, pero no era él al cien por ciento.

 _Cuando Blaine se dé cuenta que tú y tu hija no son más que un repuesto, un alivio temporal, todo terminará._

Abrió los ojos y lo observó al hombre al que amaba por un par de segundos. Sus manos se movieron hasta colocarse en los hombros de este y ejerció una pequeña presión para apartarlo.

—No. Detente, por favor.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a la habitación.

—No, no es por el lugar —Se sentó y observó hacia abajo por un instante.

Blaine se sentó también y frunció ligeramente el ceño. —¿Qué es entonces?

—Toda esta situación —Respiró profundamente—. No estás bien, y tener relaciones no es la solución a lo que te está pasando. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo porque siempre se trata de los dos, de esa forma especial en la que nos conectamos, en cómo nos entregamos al cien por ciento, pero en este momento no es así. Físicamente estás aquí, pero tu mente está en otra parte, y puedo sentirlo. Al final sólo nos sentiríamos mal y vacíos, tú por hacer esto y yo por permitirlo, y no quiero que sea así.

—Comprendo.

—Blaine…

—Quiero estar contigo. Quiero… Ah…

—Y yo quiero estar contigo, pero no es ni la forma ni el momento. Pienso que lo que buscas es algún tipo de contacto, de alivio a todo lo que estás sintiendo.

—Bien… Al parecer sabes lo que quiero mejor que yo —Su voz fue seria.

—Amor…

—No lo digo en un mal sentido. Estoy molesto, pero no es contigo, es con todo esto. En realidad es maravilloso tener a alguien que te entiende y te conoce, incluso mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces —Le acarició la rodilla—. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. Sólo habla conmigo, somos pareja, compañeros, amigos, un equipo.

—Lo haré. Vamos a hablar.

—¿Ahora?

—No.

—¿Entonces cuándo? ¿No te das cuenta el daño que te está haciendo ese silencio?

—Duele, Kurt. Duele más de lo que jamás podrás imaginar.

—A mí me duele verte mal y no saber cómo ayudarte. Me duele que me dejes fuera…

 _¡Blaine sabe que no eres más que un pasatiempo, por eso te mantiene al margen de lo que le ocurre!_

Los ojos azules se cerraron con rabia contenida al recordar las palabras de la Sra. Anderson, y al mismo tiempo con el temor que trataba de alejar, el cual empezaba a ganar terreno.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

—Papi, ¿juegas conmigo?

Blaine miró a Steph y sonrió. Dejó en la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo y fue con ella, sentándose a su lado.

—¿A qué quieres que juguemos?

La niña tomó dos de sus muñecas y se las entregó. —Ella es Rebeca, y ella Alicia, y van a ir al parque a encontrarse con sus amigas.

—Seguro —Escuchó con atención y observó las muñecas preguntándose si sería bueno en eso.

Hora y media más tarde Steph reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias del empresario. —Eres tan gracioso papi.

—Es un don —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Realmente disfrutaba momentos como ese. Amaba a la pequeña que se encontraba frente a él, y no había nada más hermoso que verla reír de esa forma.

Eran también esos instantes en los que parecía olvidarse de todo lo que lo aquejaba y podía centrarse sólo en ella.

—Papi, ¿mi papá va a traer algo o viene a preparar la comida? Tengo hambre.

—No, princesita. Él salió con unos amigos y probablemente regrese en la noche, así que yo me encargo de todo hoy. ¿Qué quieres?

—Mmm… ¿podemos comer hamburguesas?

—Las hamburguesas no son un almuerzo.

—¿Por qué no si son comida?

—Porque es importante consumir algo nutritivo y saludable.

—Las hamburguesas son todo eso. Es como comer una ensalada con su acompañado.

Blaine sonrió durante unos segundos. —Usualmente la cantidad de ensalada es mayor que lo que la acompaña.

—¿Entonces no podemos?

—Mmm… ¿sabes qué? Sí, sí podemos. Almorzar hamburguesas un día no es malo.

—¡Genial! —Se puso de pie de un salto— ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A ninguna parte porque no las vamos a comprar.

—¿Y cómo las vamos a comer si no las compramos?

—Las vamos a preparar nosotros.

—¿Podemos hacerlas aquí?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Y será más divertido que estar en una columna esperando.

—Sí, vamos. Quiero preparar hamburguesas.

Blaine se puso de pie y salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, en donde sacó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Ambos trabajaban felices, compartiendo una pequeña plática sobre cómo hacer cada cosa hasta que Steph se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Mientras deshojaba la lechuga pensó en algo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente en los últimos días, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Niki tiene un hermano y una hermana, y los tres se divierten mucho. Dice que tenerlos es lo mejor del mundo. Sus papás tienen muchos hermanos también, así que ella tiene bastantes tíos.

—Eso es genial. La familia es lo más hermoso e importante que se puede tener.

—Lo es… —Realizó una pequeña pausa— ¿Tengo tíos? Además de la tía Mercedes y el tío Artie. Me refiero a hermanos tuyos.

—No, amor. Soy hijo único. Aunque crecí con mis primos, y como sabes, somos muy unidos.

—Como hermanos.

—Así es.

—¿Cuándo podemos visitarlos?

—Tal vez el fin de semana. Debo llamarlos primero para organizarnos.

—Sí, sí, sí. Quiero verlos.

—Hablaré con ellos más tarde.

Se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando ya de su almuerzo cuando Steph miró a Blaine fijamente y se animó a decir lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Van a darme hermanos?

—¿Qué? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Que si tú y mi papá van a darme hermanos. La mamá de Ashley tuvo un bebé. Ella dice que su hermanita es muy bonita, parece una bolita, y tiene mucho cabello. Dice que es genial tener un bebé en casa, y que ella es importante porque sus papás le piden que los ayude en muchas cosas.

Blaine suspiró y sonrió ligeramente al imaginar la escena.

«Quiero tener una hermanita. Soy grande, puedo ayudar a cuidarla.

—¿Una hermanita?

—Puede ser niño también, no importa. ¿No te gustaría que hubiese un bebé en la casa?

Blaine tuvo de inmediato la visión de un pequeñito en sus brazos y se quedó sin aliento mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt compartió con sus amigos durante un par de horas. En cuanto la idea fue propuesta, aceptó de inmediato porque necesitaba distraerse y despejar su mente ya que la situación con Blaine se volvía cada vez más complicada, sin embargo se retiró temprano porque quería ir a ver a otra persona.

No paraba de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, por más que lo intentaba, era lo único que hacía todo el tiempo, y esperaba encontrar respuestas al lugar al que se dirigía.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, pero cuando llegó a su destino permaneció dentro del vehículo durante un minuto.

—Señor, ¿está bien? —Preguntó el taxista— Llegamos a la dirección.

—Ah… sí —Observó la casa de los tíos de Blaine.

—¿Va a bajarse o quiere que lo lleve a otro lugar?

—No, no, aquí me quedo —Le entregó el dinero y le agradeció.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que conociera lo suficiente a su esposo, y nadie mejor que la persona que prácticamente lo había criado.

—¡Kurt!

Al escuchar su nombre giró y vio a la mujer detrás de él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Michelle!

—¡Qué alegría verte! —Se acercó y lo abrazó— Ven, entremos.

Los temas de conversación fueron variados hasta que finalmente Kurt se decidió a abordar el tema.

—Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso. Es algo que le corresponde a Blainey y a nadie más.

—Pero él no me dice nada. He sido paciente, le he dado todo el tiempo que me ha pedido, y sigue callando.

—Si no está listo para hablar…

—Le está haciendo mucho daño. Cada vez que se queda dormido tiene la misma pesadilla, y sé que le duele, que lo atormenta, porque hace todo lo posible por permanecer despierto. Lleva tres días sin dormir. ¿Cuánto más va a poder resistir? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que empiece a afectarle a su salud?

—¡Oh, Dios! Mi niño —Llevó una mano hacia su pecho—. Él estaba bien, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué otra vez esos recuerdos?

—Es una de las cosas que quiero saber. Yo… lo único que hice fue mencionar a Connor, y a partir de ese día las pesadillas aparecieron.

—¿Sabes de Connor?

—Sí, Blaine me contó lo que pasó con él, la forma en que este lo dejó cuando atravesaba un momento muy difícil es despreciable.

—Ese sujeto fue un infeliz. Lo que hizo… No le haces eso a alguien a quien amas. Mi Blainey pasaba por algo muy duro, demasiado doloroso, necesitaba a su familia, necesitaba a su esposo, pero él sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue sin importarle nada.

A todo el dolor que mi niño sentía se sumó el abandono de ese desgraciado, y encima la culpa, esa culpa que lo atormentaba.

—¿Culpa? ¿Por qué?

—No te puedo decir más. Blainey nos hizo prometer que no hablaríamos de lo que sucedió, y no voy a romper esa promesa.

—Ashton fue alguien importante en su vida, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Él tenía pesadillas con Connor, pero estas cambiaron y ahora Ashton es el nombre que menciona en ellas.

Michelle cubrió su boca con una mano mientras la angustia se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¿Le has preguntado por él?

—No, apenas si menciono lo de las pesadillas, me evade.

—Enfréntalo y dile a Ashton, te aseguro que te contará.

Cuando cayó en ese estado de depresión terrible, se aisló del mundo, no interactuaba con nadie, era como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, pero un día me senté a su lado y empecé a hablarle de Ashton, entonces me miró y sólo lo hizo. Fueron unas pocas palabras, pero ese fue el primer paso.

¿Sabes? —Secó las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro— Blainey es la clase de persona que se preocupa por los demás, que siempre procura su bienestar y felicidad, pero a veces se olvida de sí mismo y se pone en segundo lugar. Él te ama mucho, y estoy segura que una de las razones por las que no te ha contado es porque no quiere verte afectado.

—Es lo que me dijo. Pero me afecta más verlo tan mal.

—Aún me desconcierta que con la sola mención del nombre de Connor se desatara todo. Quizá en el pasado, pero ¿ahora?

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo el presentimiento que su mamá le ha estado hablando de él. Blaine empezó a tener un comportamiento extraño desde la vez que ella enfermó y la iba a visitar seguido.

—¿La has visto últimamente?

—S-sí —Vaciló en contestar.

—Escúchame, dulzura —Lo tomó de la mano—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga. Confía en ti, en Blainey y en lo que ustedes tienen. Sé que te ama así como sé que tú lo amas, no necesitan decirlo, es obvio a los ojos de todos, así que no puedes permitir que ella ni nadie interfieran.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó a su casa y vio la luz de la cocina encendida, así que se dirigió hacia allá directamente. Ahí encontró a Blaine sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los ojos cerrados.

—Amor —Se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, todo bien.

—Te divertiste mucho.

—Lo pasé bien.

—Van a ser las once. Sabía que llegarías en la noche, pero no imaginé que tan tarde.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora.

—No te estoy reclamando nada, al contrario, me alegra que salgas, que lo pases bien y tengas una vida fuera de esta casa y el trabajo.

—Tú también necesitas salir con tus amigos.

—Sí, en algún momento lo haré.

—¿Steph?

—Está dormida.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Jugamos, estuvo en la piscina por una hora, luego en los trampolines, preparamos la comida, leímos, vinieron sus amigas… y la lista continúa. Es incansable.

—Lo es —Sonrió—. Gracias por cuidarla.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Gracias por amarla.

—Kurt, eso no…

—Gracias por amarme —Lo tomó suavemente del rostro.

—El amor no se…

—Gracias por todo —Juntó sus labios en un beso dulce—. Te amo.

—Te amo mucho.

—Lo sé. Lo siento en mi corazón cada día —Le dio un beso corto, luego se estiró y tomó el jarro con café que estaba frente a su esposo. —Ya no bebas esto, no es bueno.

—Sabes que necesito mantenerme despierto.

—No es así. Lo que necesitas es descansar un poco.

—Voy a ver una película —Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos—. Sé que es tarde, pero si no tienes sueño todavía, —le extendió la mano— me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—Seguro.

Conforme la película avanzaba, Kurt fue recostándose y estiró el brazo para atraer a su esposo hacia él, quien se resistió.

—Si hago eso me voy a dormir.

—Sólo relájate y acuéstate a mi lado. Debes estar cansado de permanecer sentado.

Con un suspiro Blaine se fue acomodando hasta que parte de su espalda reposó sobre el pecho de su amado.

«¿No es estás mejor así? —Le besó el hombro y continuaron viendo la película.

Minutos más tarde llevó su mano libre hacia los oscuros rizos, enrollando sus dedos en ellos.

—No, detente —le apartó la mano suavemente—, no quiero relajarme al punto de quedarme dormido.

—Necesitas hacerlo. Unos cuantos minutos por lo menos. Voy a estar aquí, y si noto que algo pasa, prometo despertarte de inmediato.

—No sé… No creo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Plenamente.

—Bien —sonrió—, entonces relájate e intenta descansar.

—Estoy bien así.

Kurt podía sentir la tensión en su amado, y veía como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Volvió a enroscar sus dedos en la cabellera y empezó a susurrarle al oído. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando sintió como el cuerpo que sostenía fue soltándose.

No pasó mucho para que Blaine se quedara dormido, era más que obvio lo cansado que estaba, y él estaba decidido a estar pendiente de todo, aunque mantenía la esperanza de que no se presentase ningún contratiempo.

Cuando el filme terminó, los ojos azules se posaron sobre el reloj, era la una y hasta ese momento todo estaba tranquilo.

—Te amo —Abrazó a su esposo—. Siempre estuviste para mí, y yo voy a estar para ti sin importar lo difícil que sea lo que te está pasando.

Programa tras programa bostezaba y volvió a mirar la hora. Las cuatro con quince minutos, y parecía que Blaine finalmente estaba teniendo un sueño sosegado, así que cerró los ojos, aunque sin la intención de dormirse.

Su cabeza al rebotar hacia atrás lo hizo despertarse, observó a su pareja y lucía tranquila. El reloj marcaba las seis, y sintió cierta tranquilidad. Blaine lo había logrado, tuvo una noche de un sueño profundo y sin contratiempos. Incluso si algo sucediese en ese momento, ya había descansado varias horas.

Le besó la frente y cerró los ojos, todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que llevar a Steph a la escuela.

—Papi. Papi…

—Estoy despierto amor —Abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña parada junto al sofá.

—Buenos días —Susurró—. ¿Durmieron aquí?

—Buen día, amor —Respondió en voz baja—. Sí, estábamos viendo televisión y nos quedamos dormidos. Ve a descansar un poco más. Cuando esté el desayuno te llamo.

La niña sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Con un pequeño suspiro apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Un par de minutos después este empezó a hacer ruidos mientras se removía.

—Blaine… despierta. Vamos, cariño, despierta —Lo movió ligeramente—. Blaine, abre tus ojos mi amor.

—Ah… ¿Qué? —Dio varias respiraciones cortas con la boca. Lentamente movió la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt— Entré a esa habitación… y no estaba… Supe de inmediato que algo había pasado… Estaba tan asustado… y de pronto escuché tu voz… Y aquí estás.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí —dijo de manera tranquilizadora mientras trataba de entender lo que escuchó. Sabía que era una parte de la pesadilla, que de manera consciente o inconsciente, Blaine le había contado—. No voy a ninguna parte, amor. Estoy y siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Gracias —Lucía tan frágil en ese momento—. Gracias por despertarme.

—Te dije que estaría pendiente.

—Te amo —Le dio un pequeño beso y luego se movió un poco para poder abrazarlo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese aroma que se había vuelto familiar.

Mientras le acariciaba la espalda recordó lo que Michelle le había dicho durante su plática: _"Blainey siempre se muestra fuerte, inquebrantable. Es la fuerza para quien lo necesite. Pero a veces hasta el más fuerte necesita quien lo sostenga._

 _Rara vez se muestra vulnerable, y cuando lo hace, es porque las cosas no están nada bien en realidad y han comenzado a sobrepasarlo"._

—Amor, tenemos que hablar. Por favor. No puedes seguir así.

—Kurt…

—Está bien sentir dolor, está bien apoyarse en otros, más si son tus seres amados. No tienes que ser un roble todo el tiempo.

Sé cómo es eso. Durante años tuve que ser fuerte y mostrarme firme ante los demás, tuve que guardarme mi dolor y lo que sea que me estuviera pasando, y lo hice porque debía salir adelante y luchar siempre por Steph. Yo era lo único que ella tenía, y debía permanecer inalterable e imperturbable, aunque por dentro muchas veces sintiese que no podía más, que era demasiado y que todo lo que ocurría me estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Luego llegó Mercedes, quien se convirtió en un ángel para nosotros. Sin embargo, seguía guardando muchas cosas, seguía siendo como un soldado que jamás puede dejar de estar alerta. Entonces te conocí, y a pesar de que fue difícil, te dejé entrar a mi vida y me permití por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ser vulnerable, sacar todo eso que estuvo oprimiéndome y torturándome.

Tú me apoyaste de diferentes formas, me ayudaste a comprender que no estaba mal recibir algo de ayuda, a que podía confiar en ti y en quien yo quisiera, y eso no me hacía menos valiente. Al contrario, por experiencia sé que se necesita de mucho valor para permitirles a otros que nos vean en nuestros peores momentos.

—Kurt… es…

—Fuiste mi fortaleza cuando más lo necesitaba, déjame ser la tuya.

Sin decir nada Blaine asintió y apretó el ajuste de sus brazos.

«Cuando regrese de dejar a Steph, vamos a hablar, ¿sí? Es importante que lo hagamos.

Una vez más Blaine asintió, y Kurt sintió que iban en la dirección correcta finalmente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante todo el camino de regreso a su hogar Kurt iba pensando en la plática que tendría lugar con su esposo. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero estaba preparándose para ello, sin importar qué.

Blaine no dejaba de dar vueltas por todas partes, tenía claro que no podía seguir posponiéndolo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hablar de ello por más que lo intentase.

Dos corazones latían con fuerza llenos de miedo, dolor y expectativa por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Blaine, cariño. ¿Blaine? —Miró alrededor, y por instinto avanzó hacia la habitación, en donde lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama.

—No escuché la puerta —Su voz tembló.

Kurt se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano. —¿Listo para nuestra conversación?

—No, nunca lo voy a estar. Esto jamás será fácil.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

—No sé cómo empezar.

—Podrías empezar diciéndome… quién es Ashton.

—¿Qué? —Se puso completamente pálido.

—Sabes que has estado teniendo pesadillas diferentes a las de antes, y en estas mencionas su nombre.

—Ah… no…

—¿Quién es Ashton? ¿Otro ex quizá?

—No.

—¿Quién es entonces?

—Me duele demasiado hablar de él —Su voz se quebró un poco—.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—Es difícil…

—Por favor, amor. ¿Quién es Ashton? Obviamente ocupó un lugar muy importante en tu vida.

—Es mi… —Lágrimas empezaron a rodar cual caudal mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho— mi hijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu hijo? ¡Eso no es posible! —Se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la gran habitación— Si tuvieses un hijo me lo hubieras dicho. ¿Cómo podrías ocultarme algo así?

—Tengo un hijo— Su voz se apagó.

—¿Él sabe que existo?

—No.

—Tú… Te preocupas tanto por Steph, pero, ¿qué hay de tu propio hijo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué jamás hablas de él?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. —Porque no puedo. No tienes idea de cuánto me duele no tenerlo conmigo —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y el llanto se volvió más fuerte.

—Un hijo… Un hijo no se oculta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste al respecto?

—No podía. No quería.

—¿No querías?

Lo que dijo tu madre acerca de no conocerte y la manera en la que me has estado ocultando cosas… Todo es cierto… ¡Oh, rayos! No quiero pensar en que…

—Kurt…

—No… No… Sé que me amas. Lo que tenemos es real.

—Lo es, es real.

—Es… Tienes un hijo… Dios mío… Realmente quiero comprender todo esto, pero ni siquiera sé la razón por la que me escondiste algo tan importante, y lo único que dices es que no quisiste contarme y… ya no sé qué pensar —Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Durante varios minutos el único sonido que se escuchó fue el llanto de Anderson, y la angustia que embargaba el lugar.

Poco después el empresario se descubrió el rostro y miró a los ojos a su esposo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de este, esperando no ser rechazado.

—¿Aún confías en mí?

—Blaine… —Respiró profundamente y colocó su mano sobre la ajena— Sí, lo hago.

—Ven —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el largo y amplio corredor.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Blaine? —Caminó detrás de él y lo vio tomar las llaves del auto.

Iban en un trayecto bastante incómodo donde el silencio reinaba en su mayoría, salvo por los sollozos ocasionales y los instantes en los que Kurt manifestaba una de sus teorías.

—Si Connor es tu ex esposo y Ashton tu hijo, al que no has visto en mucho tiempo, supongo entonces que él se lo llevó, ¿o me equivoco?

¿Pelearon la custodia y él ganó?

¿De quién es biológicamente?

Bueno, sí él lo tiene, asumo que es…

—Mío.

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada con un dolor tan grande que hizo que a Kurt se le helara la sangre.

—Pe…pero… si es tuyo… ¿por qué? No entiendo nada. Me vas a explicar lo que pasó. ¿Y a dónde vamos? —De pronto el auto se detuvo, y miró el lugar, bastante confundido— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Blaine se bajó y empezó a recorrer un camino que conocía muy bien, aunque había dejado de transitarlo por un largo tiempo. Cada paso que daba se volvía más pesado y su andar se tornó lento.

Kurt lo siguió con una serie de escalofríos atravesándolo por completo mientras miraba los alrededores. Cuando su pareja se detuvo, imitó la acción. Lo observó atentamente y pudo notar como estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras el llanto copioso se volvió silencioso.

—B…Bl…Blaine…

Lo vio colocar una mano trémula sobre la pequeña pieza que estaba frente a ellos, la cual se encontraba cubierta de polvo.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente y le costaba respirar mientras se agachaba y empezaba a limpiarla.

Su esposo cayó de rodillas a su lado, haciéndolo asustar. —¡Blaine! —Lo sujetó y lo apoyó contra su propio cuerpo durante varios segundos hasta que este empezó a enderezarse y arrastrar sus dedos por la fría superficie. Con cuidado extendió una mano para ayudarlo y ambos continuaron desempolvando.

Cuando todo estuvo despejado, el aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta y sintió como si alguien lo estuviese ahorcando. Le dio una mirada atónita a su compañero de vida, quien lucía completamente destrozado. Volvió la mirada al frente y lágrimas incontrolables empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas a la vez que negaba con la cabeza mientras leía la inscripción.

.

 **Ashton Anderson Reed**

 **Febrero 5, 2014 – Junio 7, 2014**


	39. Cap 37: Una eterna pesadilla

_Los comentarios los responderé aparte porque son muchos, por lo cual estoy inmensamente agradecida. Todo mi amor para cada una/o de ustedes._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

 **"Una eterna pesadilla"**

* * *

.

Kurt miraba con preocupación a su esposo puesto que este había permanecido en silencio y la mirada perdida desde que regresaron del cementerio, donde estuvieron por más de una hora. Suponía que estaba en alguna especie de shock emocional, y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Entendía lo que era perder a alguien a quien se ama mucho. El dolor que sintió con el fallecimiento de Vane fue desgarrador, y sólo podía imaginar que la muerte de un hijo debía ser mil veces peor.

—Blaine, cariño —le acarició el rostro—, habla conmigo— Repitió por enésima vez.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Respondió al cabo de varios minutos.

—Lo que pasó, ¿cómo fue que…?

—Fue mi culpa.

El dolor grabado en su rostro y en su voz sería algo difícil de olvidar.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿P-por qué?

—Fue mi culpa.

—Blaine…

—Me fui… No debí irme.

—¿Irte? No entiendo.

—No debí, nunca debí.

—No comprendo a qué te refieres. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Ashton… Sólo me fui.

—Te fuiste y… ¿qué pasó con él?

—Lo dejé.

—¿Dejaste a tu hijo?

—Lo hice. Lo dejé.

—¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?

—Con Connor.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No debí, Kurt… No debí irme, pero lo hice.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Ashton?

—Soy un mal padre.

—No es verdad. Eres maravilloso.

—No lo soy. Dejé a mi hijo… y ahora no está.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Me fui… eso pasó.

—Blaine…

—No quiero hablar más de eso.

—No me has dicho nada. Sólo tengo ideas sueltas que trato de poner en orden, sin embargo no…

—No más. No ahora. No puedo.

—Prometiste hablar conmigo.

—Tengo un hijo, y se murió por mi culpa —Su voz se quebró—. ¿Qué más tienes que saber?

—Lo que ocurrió. Estoy intentando comprender, pero…

—Me fui y dejé a mi hijo cuando estaba enfermo. Fin de la historia. Soy un mal padre.

—No lo eres. Eres excelente, y esa es la única verdad.

—¿Excelente? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es así.

—Vendiste tu virginidad para salvarle la vida a tu hija —Kurt lo miró atónito—, yo dejé morir a mi hijo. Si hay un padre excelente aquí, eres tú —Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una hora había transcurrido cuando la puerta de tono rosa se abrió. Varios pasos llenaron el lugar hasta que se detuvieron frente al hermoso castillo. Un cuerpo fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo en donde se acomodó junto a quien se encontraba ahí sentado.

—Te estuve buscando… Luego comprendí que debías estar aquí —Respiró profundamente—. Has hecho tanto por Steph, le has dado mucho, y no me refiero a lo material si no al amor, a los cuidados, a la manera de tratarla y de relacionarte con ella, al procurar su bienestar y felicidad en todo momento. Eres un padre excepcional.

—Yo…

—Aunque lo niegues o no puedas verlo, lo eres.

—Realmente la amo.

—Lo sé. Jamás podría dudarlo. Y ella te ama tanto y te adora impresionantemente.

Blaine suspiró, y por un segundo una mínima sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

«¡Mira esta habitación! ¡Es tan hermosa! Hiciste un trabajo asombroso.

—No es nada.

—¿Estás bromeando? Este lugar es como un cuento de hadas. ¿Cuántas niñas tienen en su habitación un castillo de juegos, un carruaje, y una cama de ensueño? No tenía ni idea de que existiera algo así.

Luego está toda la decoración, los detalles, el espacio, los juguetes, la ropa, los libros y cada cosa que a ella le gusta y que pusiste aquí.

Yo jamás hubiera podido darle esto. Tuve que vender mi virginidad para pagar su operación.

—Kurt… Cuando dije eso no lo hice de mala forma. Sé que pudo sonar horrible, y me di cuenta de ello mucho después. Sin embargo, a lo que quería hacer referencia era al impresionante padre que eres, al amor tan grande que sientes por Steph, al punto de hacer absolutamente todo por ella.

No pretendía ofenderte, y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal —Extendió el brazo y lo tomó de la mano—. Sabes cuánto te admiro y te respeto. Sólo quise hacer una comparación de como tú hiciste algo tan difícil para que ella sanara, mientras que yo… yo no hice nada para ayudar a mi hijo.

—Mi cielo…

—Lamento mucho que mis palabras te hirieran. Juro que no fue mi intención, que…

—Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. Y no me ofendiste, al fin y al cabo fue lo que hice.

—Lo único que has hecho es amar a Steph profundamente. Y estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Blaine…

—Es la verdad —Le besó la mano—. Y si yo hubiese sido una cuarta parte del buen padre que eres, Ashton estaría aquí conmigo ahora —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Amor, no digas eso.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sé cómo suena. No es lo que estás pensando, sólo no quiero que Steph me vea así.

La alarma del celular de Kurt sonó en ese momento, y este soltó el aire retenido— Debo ir a recogerla a la escuela.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, aún con sus manos unidas.

—Te amo Kurt. Nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides.

El joven de ojos claros sintió un temor inexplicable ante esas palabras.

—Blaine, sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Quizá antes estuviste solo, pero ya no lo estás, y vamos a superar esto juntos.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Anderson le dio un beso en la frente y lo soltó, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Su voz evidenciaba el miedo y la preocupación que sentía.

—A caminar… —Levantó los hombros— No lo sé… Necesito pensar.

Kurt caminó en su dirección y lo abrazó fuertemente —No estás solo, mi amor. Tienes una familia que te ama con todo el corazón y para la cual eres muy importante. Steph y yo somos tu familia, no lo olvides.

El empresario devolvió el abrazo y aspiró el dulce aroma como queriendo recordarlo por siempre, luego contempló aquellos ojos que lo miraban con amor y al mismo tiempo con incertidumbre, y unió sus labios con los de su esposo en un pequeño roce que parecía esconder un adiós.

Esa noche Blaine no regresó a su hogar, ni en los días posteriores.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

—¿Cómo sigue el jefe? —Preguntó Ginger al entrar a la oficina donde Kurt se encontraba trabajando.

—Mejorando lentamente —Odiaba tener que mentirle a su amiga, pero no podía mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Para todos en la empresa su esposo estaba en cama con mucha fiebre y un terrible resfriado—. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

—Uy sí, estuve así hace unos meses, y es horrible. Salúdalo de mi parte. Dile que deseo que se recupere pronto.

—Gracias. Yo le digo —Sonrió—.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Y no digas que nada. He llegado a conocerte lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando algo te tiene mal. Esa sonrisa ni siquiera fue real.

—Estoy preocupado por Blaine.

—¿Tan enfermo está?

—No es eso.

—¡Oh! ¿Tienen problemas?

—No, en lo absoluto. Estamos muy bien.

—¿Le ocurre algo entonces?

—Algo así.

—Comprendo, es un asunto personal.

Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, estoy segura que lo van a solucionar. Si de algo me he dado cuenta en este tiempo es de lo unidos que son y de cómo se apoyan en todo de manera incondicional, así que por muy difícil que sea la prueba, la superarán.

—Gracias. No sabes cuánto deseo que así sea.

—Lo harán, ya verás que sí —Le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Kurt suspiró sintiendo tan familiar el momento. Hablar con Ginger traía siempre a su mente las pláticas que solía tener con Vane… Había tanto de su amiga que se la recordaba todo el tiempo, y empezaba a sentirse nostálgico.

—Te quiero. Realmente te quiero mucho.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, jefecito.

Ambos sonrieron y él suspiró —No soy tu jefe.

—Claro que lo eres, pero también somos amigos. Sin embargo sé separar muy bien las cosas —Le guiñó el ojo y se paró recta, acomodando su uniforme.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los hizo voltear en esa dirección.

—Adelante.

Alana ingresó con su característica sonrisa. — Kurt, hoy tienes una junta con la señora Gumbs, y hay una videoconferencia al medio día con los proveedores. También tienes que revisar estos documentos para… ¿Kurt? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí. Sra. Gumbs, proveedores, documentos… —Suspiró— No creo estar listo para esto.

—Lo estás. Has tratado con clientes más difíciles.

—Ella no me preocupa. Pero hacer el negocio con los proveedores y tener que firmar todos esos documentos… ¿Si me equivoco en algo?

—Lo harás muy bien —Intervino Ginger—. Blaine sabe de lo que eres capaz, y por eso te puso a cargo de ello.

—Cuando tenía alguna duda la consultaba con él.

—Bueno, ahora no se encuentra aquí, y tú estás al frente. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Alana colocando las carpetas sobre el escritorio—. Te he visto cerrar tratos importantes y lidiar con personas complicadas, así que esto lo manejarás muy bien. Y si necesitas información o cualquier cosa, estoy al tanto de todo y puedo ayudarte.

—Gracias, chicas. Ustedes han sido maravillosas conmigo desde el primer día.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Le sonrió—. Eres una persona increíble. Y ahora si nos disculpas, Ginger y yo debemos retirarnos.

La chica de cabello rojizo asintió y ambas salieron de la oficina dejando a un Kurt sonriente y un poco más confiado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

—¡Cariño! —Michelle Anderson abrió los brazos para recibirlo— ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí! ¡Y miren quién lo acompaña! ¡Es mi hermosa niña!

—¡Abuelita! —Gritó Steph emocionada— ¡Hola!

—Preciosa —La abrazó fuertemente—.

Qué hermosa sorpresa en realidad. Pasen, están en su casa.

—Gracias. No vamos a quitarte mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Me encanta cuando vienen —Los observó rápidamente—. ¿Ocurrió algo? Steph está con el uniforme y tú con la ropa que usas para ir a la oficina.

—Acabo de recogerla de la escuela, pero necesitaba hablar contigo unos minutos antes de ir a casa.

—Siendo así, preciosa, ve a lavarte para que almuerces.

La niña miró a su padre esperando su aprobación.

—Hemos venido rápido, Michelle. No es…

—Tonterías. No vas a llegar a la casa para recién empezar a preparar algo. Aquí hay comida suficiente, así que no existe ningún inconveniente en que se queden a almorzar, salvo que estés muy apurado.

—No, no hay apuro en realidad.

—Perfecto —Sonrió— Ve cariño a lavarte —Miró a la niña, quien se dirigió al baño ante la confirmación de su padre con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Vamos a la cocina. Puedes poner la mesa mientras caliento la comida.

—Seguro.

—Hablaste con Blaine, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y sobre eso necesito que…

—Lo sé. Él estuvo aquí hace unos días. Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.

—¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Cuándo?

—El fin de semana.

—¡Oh! ¿Dijo algo?

—No mucho. Pero lo vi mal.

—Lo está, y eso me preocupa demasiado.

—Te contó lo de Ashton.

—Más o menos. Me dijo lo que ocurrió, pero a medias.

—Es muy difícil para él hablar sobre ello.

—Por eso necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que ocurrió, que llenes los espacios en blanco que él dejó.

—¿Qué te parece si se quedan a pasar la tarde, y mientras Steph hace su tarea y juega un rato, tú y yo hablamos?

—Perfecto.

Después de comer la niña se dirigió al patio para jugar en los columpios, mientras los dos adultos estaban dispuestos a comenzar su plática, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la hija menor de la familia.

—Mamá, ¿cómo estás? ¡Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Hola, cariño.

—Susan. Es un gusto verte.

Hubo una corta conversación seguida de la petición de mantener a Steph distraída el mayor tiempo posible. La chica aceptó gustosa ya que disfrutaba de la compañía de la pequeña, quien brincó emocionada al verla acercarse.

Encerrados en la oficina de Ezequiel Anderson, Kurt suspiró al recordar que fue en ese lugar donde tuvo su primera plática con la mujer de frondosa cabellera oscura.

Se sentaron en el hermoso y cómodo sofá, y ella lo tomó de una mano, tal como en aquella ocasión.

—¿Qué necesitas saber, dulzura?

—Los detalles.

—¿Qué te dijo Blainey?

—Me llevó a ver la tumba de Ashton.

—¿Qué? ¡Él no ha ido desde que se cumplió el primer año de su fallecimiento!

—Jamás me imaginé que me llevaría ahí. Fue tan duro ese momento. Y él… nunca lo vi tan destrozado.

—La última vez que estuvo ahí, sufrió un colapso nervioso, y que te llevara me deja más que claro lo mucho que significas para él y cuanto quiere involucrarte en todo aspecto de su vida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Blaine me dijo que su hijo estaba enfermo y él se fue, que no debió irse, pero que lo hizo y lo dejó, y por eso su pequeñito murió.

—No es así en lo absoluto. Él se siente tan culpable, pero en realidad no es responsable de lo que pasó. Cuando cayó en depresión, no dejaba de repetir el terrible padre que era.

—Me dijo eso. Dijo cosas que dolieron, porque sabía que no eran ciertas, más él estaba totalmente convencido de ellas.

—Igual que en esa época. Y para ser honesta, cuando lo vi el fin de semana, sentí miedo de que pudiese recaer.

—Por eso necesito saber a dónde fue. No quiero que esté solo.

—Si supiera, te lo diría, porque estoy preocupada.

—Algo debió decir o…

—Pasó aquí esos dos días, pero prácticamente no habló. Lo que mencionó fue que te había contado sobre Ashton, el resto del tiempo permaneció en su antigua habitación con la mirada perdida.

—Debo encontrarlo, pero primero tengo que saber qué ocurrió. Siento que es importante para poder ayudarlo.

—Te contaré, y estoy segura que te darás cuenta que no fue su culpa. Fueron circunstancias súbitas que nos tomaron a todos por sorpresa, y que a él lo afectaron al punto de no querer seguir viviendo. Y ahora que los fantasmas del pasado han vuelto, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.


	40. Comentarios

**_* Andre Luna_** Aquí tienes lo que estabas esperando. Y hay uno más en camino.

 ** _* Betsy Bets_ ** Muchas emociones estuvieron presentes, y estás a punto de descubrir un poco más de lo que ocurrió.

 ** _* Floraida Rangel_ ** Así es, lo que vivió Blaine fue muy duro y triste. Kurt no va a dejarlo solo.

Kurt está muy receptivo a todo lo que venga. Lo que más desea es poder ayudar a su esposo.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** Gracias amiga.

Muy cierto, Pam Anderson logró causar estragos.

El pasado que Blaine logró superar está de regreso, y las heridas han vuelto a abrirse.

Me alegra haber podido plasmar todo aquello, es obviamente de gran importancia para la historia.

Ahora ya sabes lo que le ocurría a Steph, pero afortunadamente todo se ha resuelto.

Tan cierto, la mamá de Blaine provocando malestar en más de una ocasión.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Muchas gracias amiga.

Hubo mucho involucrado en este capítulo, y todavía falta más.

Eso es correcto, Steph siempre ha sido muy dulce, y su comportamiento debía tener una explicación.

Y no te equivocaste, la verdad está siendo develada, y esto puede afectar de diferentes maneras.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Sentimientos y más sentimientos estuvieron y seguirán presentes.

Blaine lleva un gran dolor en su corazón por lo que ocurrió con Ashton =(

Los momentos entre Steph y Blaine son hermosos. Ellos necesitaban esa plática, y él supo cómo llegar a ella.

 ** _* Paola de Anderson_** Me hace feliz que ames tanto lo que escribo *-*

Gracias a ti por leerme. Un gran abrazo.

 ** _* Yolanda Serrano_** De nada. Gracias por tu bonito comentario. Siempre escribo poniendo todo mi corazón.

La actualización ha llegado.

 ** _* Jeny_** Así es, es muy triste lo que ocurrió.

 ** _* D'Criss VM_** ¡De nada Verónica! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡Gracias amiga!

Uy, te seguirás comiendo las uñas con esto.

 _ *** Astrid Cruz** Soto _ Jajaja, muy cierto. ¿Y encontraste dónde te habías quedado?

 ** _*_ _karligarcia23_** Aquí vengo con más de esta historia. Las cosas se pondrán más intensas todavía.

Tus corazonadas ahn sido muy acertadas hasta el momento ;)

 ** _* floryjane1_** Fue una experiencia terrible. Hoy lo sabrás.

 ** _*_ _KmiiloBastidas_** Estás por descubrir lo que ocurrió con Ashton.

 ** _*_ _FerCrissColfer_** Lo que pasó con Ashton fue algo muy triste.

He llegado con la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _*_ _soynathalie_** Muchas gracias. Aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capítulo ;)

No te has equivocado con tus corazonadas.

 ** _* AngiVazqz_** Lo sé, es muy duro de asimilar.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine** _ Jajaja, siempre queriendo matar a todos.

Blaine ha llevado a Kurt a ese lugar al que no había ido en mucho tiempo.

Jajaja las hamburguesas son deliciosas, y Blaine lo sabe :P

Steph quiere que la familia aumente =)

La madre de Blaine se está ganando a pulso un lugar en el purgatrio. Es muy diferente a Michelle, quien es un amor completo.

Jajaja, dile al que sabemos que se calme. Ya le habías dicho que llegarías tarde xD

No te equivocaste, las cosas se pudieron difíciles, y se pondrán más complicadas.

¿Cómo estás después de todas las caídas por las escaleras y la ventana?

Hoy sabrás lo que pasó. ¿Estás listo? Más ligras están en camino.

 ** _* KarlaPinto2_** Ahora ya sabes quién es Ashton.

 ** _*_ _crisscolfer156_** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Ese fue un excelente beso =)

 ** _*_ _AdrianaBotero2_** Todas queremos uno así ㈴2㈺6

 ** _*_ _Dominik374_** ¡Bienvenida a la historia!A veces las cosas se complican, y la inseguridad de Kurt no ayuda.

 ** _*_ _lamadmax374_** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Tendrás mucho por descubrir.

 _ *** santinyok374**_ ¡Bienvenida a esta historia! Lo sé, hay momentos tristes, pero también encontrarás otros que te alegrarán el corazón.

 ** _*_ _klainer-bitches_** Jeje, anduvieron de traviesos en ese bote ㈴7

 ** _* VictoriaHummel4_** Blaine tiene 26 años y medio.

 ** _* SamGleekKlainer_** ¿Pudiste conseguir otro cargador para tu teléfono?

 ** _*_ _gleekfer1259hyj_** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización, y hay una más en camino ;)

 ** _* OdyDeSchmidtGrey89_**!Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Comentarios como el tuyo me mantienen motivada.

El extraño se refería a los videos que estaba grabando en ese momento con sus cámaras para protegerse de James.

 ** _*_ _TuristadelTiempo_** **¿Cómo se agradece un comentario como ese?**

Me has hecho el día, la semana, el mes, y todo el año.

¡Qué bueno que las frases te sirvan! Siempre busco trasmitir algo positivo con todo lo que escribo.

Saber que alegro tus días con mis historias y que has llegado a amarlas tanto es tan increíble que me dejas sin palabras y me tienes sonriendo frente a la pantalla :')


	41. Cap 38: Un cambio de vida

_Iniciamos el mini maratón que nos lleva al final de esta historia._

 _Gracias a cada una/o de ustedes por todo el apoyo que le han dado._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

 **"Un cambio de vida"**

* * *

 _._

 _Connor Alric se encontraba sentado en una silla de las sillas del comedor con su marido a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y las manos de este apoyadas en sus hombros mientras que él sostenía por la cintura._

 _-¿Acaso no te gustaría? -Preguntó visiblemente emocionado el de cabello rizado._

 _-Blaine, amor, es una idea hermosa, pero parece que somos muy jóvenes para ello._

 _-Tenemos la edad necesaria._

 _-A partir de los treinta es la edad correcta._

 _-¿Treinta? ¿Sabes cuánto falta para eso? ¡Es demasiado! Además, cuando estás listo y lo deseas con todo tu ser, no hay ... Espera, no quieres, ¿cierto? -Su sonrisa desapareció por completo- Eso es lo que pasa, no es por la edad si no porque no quieres._

 _-No, él dijo eso, mi precioso chico, "Yo sujetó con la fuerza de la cintura para evitar que se fuera a levantar". Por supuesto que quiero y sueño con una familia contigo, pero me preocupa que no esté preparado para una responsabilidad como esa._

 _-Lo estamos. Ambos somos maduros y cien por ciento comprometidos con todo lo que comemos._

 _Connor observó la ilusión en el rostro de su amado, y suspiró. Haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz siempre, y siendo honesto, no le costaba imaginarse la escena —Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo. Tengamos un bebé._

 _—¿Lo dices en serio? —Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se llenaron de luz._

 _—Por supuesto. Mañana empezaremos a visitar las agencias de adopción para poder..._

 _—Adoptar es una hermosa opción que no voy a descartar para el futuro, sin embargo ahora quiero un hijo nuestro. Bueno, sé que no es posible, pero a lo que me refiero es a que sea biológicamente de uno de los dos._

 _—Bien, si es lo que deseas, entonces buscaremos una clínica de fertilidad y lo haremos de ese modo. Todo lo que quiera mi hermoso chico._

 _—No sólo es lo que yo quiera, es una cuestión de dos. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Empiezo a creer que aceptaste porque te sentiste presionado._

 _—Te amo Blaine. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y puedo garantizarte que anhelo tener una familia contigo. Admito que no pensé que sería tan pronto, pero no dudo que ese pequeñito o pequeñita va a llenar nuestras vidas de dicha._

 _—Connor... —Suspiró y le acarició el rostro— Te amo —Lo besó con dulzura._

 _Al separarse el de cabellera más clara juntó sus frentes, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. —Tú vas a ser el donante indiscutible._

 _—¿Yo?_

 _—Así es, porque quiero un hijo igual de hermoso que tú, y no sólo me refiero a lo exterior._

 _Blaine sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos. —Vamos a ser muy felices. La familia más feliz de todas._

 _—Estoy seguro que así será —Lo miró y sonrió— Seremos una familia feliz y unida._

 _El de rizos asintió con una sonrisa y lo rodeó con sus brazos, juntando sus labios en un beso suave que no tardó en volverse apasionado._

 _Connor sostuvo a su amado con fuerza y se puso de pie, sintiendo como las piernas de este se aferraban a su cuerpo. Entre risitas y besos se dirigió a la habitación._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _El joven matrimonio fue instruido acerca de todo el procedimiento de la fecundación in vitro, y sobre la posible portadora de su bebé, la cual eligieron con sumo cuidado. Lo más importante era que estuviese sana y no tuviese un historial de enfermedades familiares. La sola idea de pensar que su bebé podía nacer con un mal congénito, les preocupaba demasiado._

 _Todo se llevó a cabo con la intervención de los mejores médicos, y la espera de los resultados se sintió eterna._

 _La noticia de que el proceso había sido exitoso fue recibida con júbilo una tarde de mayo por la feliz pareja, quien decidió esperar un poco antes de compartirla con todos, sin embargo se la harían saber a los familiares más allegados._

 _Los tíos de Blaine festejaron con ellos, mientras que su padre se mostró inconforme._

 _—¡Es una locura! —Gruñó James— ¡Un hijo! ¡Buscando más formas de arruinarte la vida!_

 _—Los hijos no te arruinan la vida, al contrario, la transforman para bien, la llenan de dicha y..._

 _—¡Puras sandeces!_

 _—Al menos ya sé lo que sentiste cuando yo estaba en camino —dijo con amargura._

 _—¡No seas absurdo! ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero!_

 _—Estoy escuchando perfectamente lo que dices._

 _—¡Por favor, Blaine! ¡Eres sólo un niño jugando a la casita!_

 _—No soy ningún niño ni estoy jugando a nada. Tengo la edad suficiente como para saber lo que quiero._

 _—¡Tienes veintidós años, por todos los cielos! ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se complica la vida con un bebé a esa edad?_

 _—Blaine es maduro, siempre lo ha sido —Intervino Pam— Si se siente listo para formar una familia, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo._

 _—¡No digas estupideces, mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurre alentarlo?_

 _—¡No le hables de esa manera a mi mamá!_

 _—¡Y tú no me hables en ese tono!_

 _—¡Basta! —Pam elevó la voz— Sólo voy a decir que si esto hace feliz a mi hijo, no voy a oponerme. Además, el bebé ya viene en camino._

 _—¡Aún no es un hecho que va a nacer! ¡Ni siquiera es un bebé, no está formado, y muchas cosas pueden suceder en nueve meses!_

 _—Mide tus palabras, James —dijo entre dientes, dándole una mirada de advertencia._

 _—Si no puedes alegrarte por mí, papá, no tienes nada que hacer en mi hogar._

 _—¿Tu hogar? ¡Ja! ¡Esto no es más que una fantasía a la que te has aferrado por alguna absurda razón que no logro entender! ¡No sé qué viste en ese vividor de Alric!_

 _—¡No es un vividor! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ofenderlo?_

 _—¡Ese sujeto no es más que un oportunista que te va a quitar hasta el último centavo!_

 _—Connor y yo llevamos juntos varios años, y jamás ha hecho nada que me perjudique de ninguna manera. Todas tus acusaciones son infundadas._

 _—¿Y crees que es tan estúpido como para robarte de frente? Te tiene cegado por completo, y ahora con lo de ese hijo será peor. Va a aprovecharse de ti hasta que no te quede ni un centavo, entonces se irá y te dejará sin importarle nada._

 _—¡No es verdad! ¡Connor me ama y jamás me haría daño!_

 _—¡Eso es correcto! —dijo el joven de ojos verdes al entrar a su casa— ¡Nunca lastimaría a Blaine!_

 _—¡Si te entrego un cheque en blanco en este momento, tomarías tus maletas y te irías sin siquiera pensarlo!_

 _—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Amo a tu hijo, James, y si no has sido capaz de verlo en todos estos años, es porque no has querido! ¡No necesito tu dinero ni el de nadie para...!_

 _Una acalorada discusión se llevó a cabo entre los presentes, dando como resultado la expulsión del matrimonio mayor en medio de amenazas._

 _—¡Cómo lo odio! —Gruñó Connor lanzando la puerta— Lo siento —Miró a su esposo, tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

 _—Yo... entiendo. Mi papá te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que nos comprometimos._

 _—Aun así no debí decir eso._

 _—No debí invitarlos. Lo único que quería era compartir mi felicidad con ellos. Pensé que se alegrarían al saber que van a tener un nieto. Bueno, mamá lo tomó bien, pero él... a él jamás le complace nada de lo que hago._

 _Las cosas siempre tienen que ser a su manera, sólo lo que él opina y hace es lo que vale, el resto somos inútiles e incapaces ante sus ojos._

 _Siempre ha querido elegirme las parejas a su antojo, como con Steve... Yo tenía dieciséis años, y mi padre prácticamente quería que me casara con él porque claro, Steve tenía mucho dinero, sus padres eran dueños de grandes empresas, así que era el hombre ideal para mí. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuese siete años mayor que yo._

 _Cuando las cosas no funcionaron, intentó con otro chico que era pariente de uno de sus socios. No sabía nada de él, pero bastaba que tuviese un apellido importante para que quisiera involucrarlo conmigo._

 _"Eres gay, no tienes muchas opciones. Hago lo mejor que puedo para conseguirte a alguien que esté a tu altura". ¡Detestaba cuando decía es! ¡Nunca le pedí que me buscara pareja!_

 _—Cariño..._

 _Intentó hacerlo calmar, sin embargo desistió al poco tiempo y lo dejó desahogarse._

 _—Me cuestionó mucho cuando empecé a salir contigo hasta que supo que tu familia tenía un negocio grande. Entonces te dio la bienvenida, y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con mi elección. Pero cuando el negocio de tus padres quebró y tuvieron problemas financieros, se volvió en tu contra y ha intentado separarnos a toda costa desde entonces._

 _—No me importa lo que él diga. He salido adelante por mis propios medios, al igual que mi familia. No seré millonario, pero tengo un buen trabajo donde estoy ganando bien, y tengo un gran ascenso prácticamente en el bolsillo._

 _—Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No merecías nada de esa basura._

 _—Te amo, Blaine. A ti, al hombre increíble que eres, al ser humano extraordinario y generoso, al corazón noble que tienes y a tu pasión por la vida. Tu dinero no me importa en lo absoluto._

 _—Eso lo sé. Me lo has demostrado siempre._

 _Lamento haber llamado a mi padre y el escándalo que hizo. Creí que al saber que tendría un nieto su corazón se ablandaría... Al menos quise creerlo._

 _Connor abrazó a su esposo y le acarició la espalda de manera reconfortante. —Tú y yo estamos celebrando algo muy importante, y no vamos a permitir que nadie nos arruine el momento. Olvidemos lo que ocurrió y centrémonos en el hecho de que vamos a ser padres, y eso es lo más maravilloso que nos ha podido pasar._

 _Blaine sonrió débilmente. —Nada ni nadie va a quitarnos nuestra felicidad._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _El nacimiento del pequeño Ashton trajo consigo paz y armonía a la familia Anderson, y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado durante parte de la gestación, todo pareció volverse mejor conforme el tiempo fue transcurriendo._

 _Blaine observaba emocionado a su mamá meciendo al bebé en sus brazos mientras le cantaba._

 _—Gracias —Ya no sabía qué hacer. Por lo general es muy tranquilo, pero hoy simplemente empezó a llorar, y no lograba calmarlo._

 _—Por alguna razón esta canción era lo único que tranquilizaba cuando te ponías así, y tiene el mismo efecto en tu hijo —Suspiró—. Mi hijo ahora es papá._

 _—Y uno muy feliz, aunque algo agotado._

 _—Es normal, pero lo vale totalmente. Todas las desveladas y lo que implica tener un bebé puede ser desgastante, sin embargo, es la más hermosa bendición que se puede recibir. Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

 _—Mamá..._

 _—Sabes que te amo, Blaine. Hemos tenido varios desacuerdos y discusiones, y puedes agregarle que quizá no soy la persona más expresiva, pero te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y sólo quiero que seas feliz._

 _—Lo soy, mamá. Soy muy feliz._

 _—Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa y en la forma en la que brillan tus hermosos ojos. —Él se acercó a abrazarla— Ashton se parece mucho a ti. Tiene ciertos rasgos de la madre, pero la mayoría lo sacó de ti._

 _Blaine no dijo nada, sólo sonrió absorbiendo el momento. Siempre deseó esa cercanía con su mamá, y ahora que la tenía, trataba de disfrutarla al máximo._

 _—¿Dónde está mi nieto? —James ingresó sonriendo a la habitación y se acercó a su esposa, dándole una mirada al niño que acunaba en sus brazos— Sin lugar a dudas es todo un Anderson. ¡Mira qué portentoso muchacho!_

 _—Hola, papá._

 _—Blaine —Sonrió—. Necesito que hablemos sobre unos negocios que tengo en mira, pero después del almuerzo. Ahora quiero disfrutar de este pequeño hombrecito —Estiró los brazos y Pam se lo acomodó con cuidado._

 _—Seguro —Le devolvió la sonrisa y permaneció absorto ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos._

 _Connor llegó minutos después, excusándose por la demora debido a no haber conseguido fácilmente el tarro de fórmula para su hijo y en consecuencia haber tenido que recorrer varias farmacias._

 _Blaine observó a su familia interactuando con total naturalidad y armonía. Era lo que siempre había soñado, y su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho por la emoción. Era tanta la alegría que lo embargaba que jamás cruzó por su cabeza la remota idea de que todo cambiaría._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Blaine se encontraba acostado de lado en la cama acariciando los pequeños rizos que crecían en la cabecita de Ashton mientras hablaba con su tía Michelle y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos._

 _—No sé lo que le pasa. Se pone muy inquieto y llora sin parar._

 _—¿Cómo está en este momento?_

 _—Se quedó dormido por fin._

 _—¿Y su estómago se ha vuelto a inflamar?_

 _—Sí, todos los días. El doctor dice que son gases, que no debemos preocuparnos, pero no creo que esté bien lo que está pasando. Se lo comenté ayer y me respondió con "padres primerizos, se alarman por todo". —Suspiró— ¿Crees que realmente exagero?_

 _—Es perfectamente normal que te preocupes y hasta te sientas ansioso si tu hijo llora o le pasa algo fuera de lo habitual. Aunque sí es cierto que por lo general cuando se es primerizo, al ser todo nuevo, sueles angustiarte demás. A todos nos ha pasado._

 _—Pero que llore casi todo el tiempo no es común. No he escuchado que a otros bebés les pase por lo menos. No nos deja dormir en las noches, y en el día la situación no cambia mucho. Hoy Connor se fue molesto al trabajo, y no puedo culparlo. Yo también me pongo tenso, más cuando mi niño tiene esas diarreas terribles._

 _—¿Diarrea también? Definitivamente eso no está bien. ¿Te has percatado en qué momento es cuando le ocurre todo eso?_

 _—En diferentes momentos, aunque por lo general es después de comer._

 _—Tal vez la leche no le sienta bien._

 _—Le hemos cambiado la fórmula varias veces, pero sigue igual._

 _—¿Le dijiste eso al doctor?_

 _—Sí, fue él quien nos recomendó el cambio de la fórmula hasta que Ashton se adapte a una, pero hasta ahora no ha resultado._

 _—Tal vez sea intolerante a la lactosa._

 _—No lo había pensado. ¿Crees que sea eso?_

 _—Según lo que me cuentas, me recuerda a lo que viví con Ricky. Al final resultó ser intolerante, y cuando buscamos una alternativa diferente para alimentarlo, los problemas cesaron._

 _Te voy a dar dos recomendaciones, cariño: primero, cambia de médico, y segundo, deberías probar con leches naturistas como la de soya o la de arroz. En realidad en la actualidad hay muchas más alternativas_ _, es cuestión de encontrar la adecuada._

 _—Gracias, tía. Eso haré. Mi pobre bebé ha estado sufriendo por algo que pude remediar antes. ¿Qué clase de padre soy?_

 _—El mejor. Así que no vuelvas a cuestionarte. No eres adivino para saber lo que está pasando. En todo caso, el médico debió considerar la posibilidad y no sólo mandarlos a cambiar de fórmula._

 _—Está sonando el timbre. Debe ser mamá que dijo que vendría en el transcurso del día. Gracias de nuevo por todo._

 _—No hay de qué, cariño. Dale un beso a Ashton de mi parte. Mañana iré a visitarlos._

 _Con sumo cuidado Blaine se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta._

 _—Mamá._

 _—Blaine, luces terrible._

 _—Estoy tan cansado._

 _—¿Ashton sigue mal?_

 _—Sí, mi tía dice que podría ser intolerante a la lactosa._

 _—Eso podría ser lo que le está molestando. Pero no lo escucho._

 _—Se quedó dormido._

 _—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

 _—Me encantaría._

 _—Nada te lo impide. Ve a acostarte que yo estoy aquí por si algo se presenta._

 _—No te quiero dejar sola._

 _—No seas necio, duerme un poco que bastante falta te hace._

 _—Gracias._

 _Un par de horas después y luego de intercambiar varias palabras con el doctor de Ashton por teléfono, Blaine se alistaba para salir a buscar la nueva leche que este le había recomendado._

 _Al regresar encontró a su mamá y a su bebé en la cocina llorando mientras estiraba y recogía sus pequeñas piernas sin cesar._

 _—Está lleno de gases —dijo Pam— Le di un té de anís y le he cambiado dos veces el pañal._

 _—Espero que esta sea la solución —Sacó un tarro de la bolsa de papel y lo colocó sobre el mesón— Me duele tanto verlo así._

 _—Va a ponerse mejor, tranquilo._

 _Blaine tomó a su pequeñito y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro mientras le besaba el costado de la cabeza y le palmeaba suavemente la espalda._

 _—Ya vas a estar bien mi bebé amado, vas a estar bien._

 _—¿Cuándo regresarás a la empresa?_

 _—No tengo cabeza para nada que no sea mi hijo en estos momentos. Él es mi prioridad. Además, papá tiene suficiente personal para hacerse cargo de todo._

 _—¿Y qué hay de tu empresa? No puedes seguir delegando responsabilidades. No es correcto._

 _—Lo sé, mamá, pero como te dije, ahora la prioridad es mi hijo. Ya encontraré luego la ocasión para hacerme presente._

 _Pam se quedó acompañando a Blaine hasta que Connor regresó del trabajo, llevando un ramo de rosas para disculparse por su comportamiento de la mañana._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Días después Connor y Blaine se besaban en la cama, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus cuerpos muy juntos._

 _—Te amo._

 _—Te amo._

 _Ambos sonreían entre mimos y besos y estaban más relajados._

 _—Extrañaba esto —dijo el de ojos verdes—, la simplicidad del momento, el poder estar así los dos, tranquilos disfrutando el uno del otro._

 _—Yo también lo extrañaba —Pasó sus dedos por la cabellera marrón y lentamente empujó a su esposo hasta dejarlo de espalda, y se acomodó sobre él. Empezaba a besarle el cuello cuando el llanto de Ashton se escuchó a través del monitor_ _blanco que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche._

 _—Yo voy —Le dio un beso rápido._

 _Blaine se movió, quedando de lado en la cama, y Connor se levantó a ver a su hijo._

 _Veinte minutos después el joven matrimonio se encontraba preparando el desayuno._

 _—Me parece irreal que días atrás sufríamos al ver a Ashton tan mal, y con el cambio de leche se terminaron sus malestares._

 _El de cabellera oscura Suspiró. —Si lo hubiese sabido antes, habría podido evitarle tanto padecimiento._

 _—¿Cómo podías saberlo? Yo tampoco tenía idea de lo que le ocurría. Lo importante es que ahora está mucho mejor._

 _La plática continuó hasta que terminaron de comer, luego Connor se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras su esposo se retiró para ir a bañarse._

 _—Tenemos algo pendiente mi precioso chico —Lo tomó por la cintura mientras este se terminaba de vestir—. Recuerdo que tus labios estaban en mi cuello y tu hermoso cuerpo sobre el mío._

 _Blaine sonrió y siguió arreglándose. —Continuaremos cuando regrese. Tengo una reunión con mi papá, que como sabes, no ha dejado de insistir sobre unos papeles que quiere que revisemos. Le prometí que iría cuando Ashton estuviese mejor._

 _—Puedes ir mañana._

 _—Le dije que iría hoy. Y así es mejor, ya que una vez que revisemos eso me dejará tranquilo._

 _—Bien. Me avisas cuando estés de vuelta._

 _—Seguro —Se giró y lo besó—. Espero no tardar —Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijo, quien se encontraba en su cuna despierto y chupándose un puño. Con una enorme sonrisa se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, besándole todo el rostro— Papá tiene que salir, pero volverá pronto, y te va a extrañar muchísimo —El niño lo miró como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo— Te amo mi precioso Ashton —Le besó la frente y lo acomodó en la cuna._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _—Entiendo papá, pero no hay posibilidad alguna de que yo vaya._

 _—Blaine, estamos hablando de uno de los tratos más importantes de la empresa._

 _—Tú deberías ir._

 _—No puedo porque tengo varias juntas con los accionistas y una reunión importante con un posible cliente potencial. Es por eso que necesito que vayas en representación de la empresa._

 _—No voy a viajar a Tokio. Ashton está recién recuperándose, y lo sabes._

 _—El viaje no es hoy ni mañana. Tengo varias videoconferencias de por medio primero, tú sólo tendrías que ir a cerrar el trato, y según mis cálculos, eso sería dentro de un mes._

 _—¿Por qué no mandas a alguien más? O puedes cambiar las fechas de las juntas, estoy seguro que los accionistas lo van a entender._

 _—Ya he analizado todas las opciones, y no es posible. Tú eres mi salvación, hijo. Sé que puedes cerrar el trato, eres un excelente negociador, y tu japonés es perfecto. Además, no confío en nadie como en ti._

 _ _—P__ _ero ir a Tokio es..._

 _ _—__ _Tienes un mes para organizarte, y sólo serán unos días._

 _Puedes llevar a tu esposo y tu hijo si lo deseas y aprovechar para que..._

 _—De ninguna manera, Ashton es muy pequeño para hacer un viaje de ese tipo._

 _—Bien, vas con tu esposo._

 _—Él tiene que trabajar. No puede viajar ni quedarse en casa toda la mañana para cuidar_ _a nuestro hijo._

 _—¿Y por qué tú sí puedes y él no?_

 _—Porque yo ayudo a mi padre con su empresa mientras que él trabaja para alguien a quien tiene que rendirle cuentas._

 _—Entiendo tu punto_ _ _—__ _Soltó el aire retenido_ _ _—__ _. Pero Ashton no va a estar solo. Mientras Connor esté en el trabajo, tu madre puede ir a cuidarlo. Tus tíos y primos siempre están de visita, y por supuesto, yo estaré pendiente de mi nieto también. Personas que lo aman y que lo cuiden tiene suficientes._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Un mes después..._

 _—No voy a ir. Ashton tiene fiebre y no puedo dejarlo así._

 _ _—__ _Amor, no puedes hacer eso. Tu vuelo sale hoy._

 _ _—__ _Pero Ashton está enfermo._

 _—Blaine, cariño —Connor lo tomó de la mano— La doctora dijo que era un resfriado y le mandó las gotas que le estamos dando. No es nada por lo que haya que alarmarse. La escuchaste, el clima está muy frío y los niños tienden a enfermarse con mayor facilidad, pero no es nada grave._

 _—Me siento mal sabiendo que está enfermo y que no estaré a su lado._

 _—Sé que no soy el padre biológico de Ashton, pero lo amo como si fuera mío, y voy a hacerme cargo de todo. ¿No confías en mí acaso?_

 _—Claro que sí. ¿A qué viene eso?_

 _—Me da la impresión de que no confías en dejarlo conmigo, como si creyeras que no lo puedo cuidar tan bien como tú o..._

 _—No, no es nada de eso. Sé lo mucho que lo amas y lo pendiente que estás de él en todo momento. No hay nada que pueda reprocharte, Connor. Eres un increíble papá. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar algo así?_

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Tonterías mías tal vez. No me siento bien al dejarlo enfermo, es todo._

 _—Es un resfriado, amor. La mayoría de las personas están así, hay una ola de frío fuerte y los virus que se han desarrollado, aun así no deja de ser un común resfriado._

 _Piensa que te vas unos pocos días, para cuando regreses probablemente Ashton ya se habrá recuperado._

 _Blaine frotó su mano varias veces en su nuca y miró hacia arriba, respirando profundamente._

 _—Tal vez estoy siendo algo paranoico, pero... es..._

 _—¿Qué, mi chico precioso, qué pasa?_

 _—Siento una angustia —Los ojos se le nublaron ligeramente—. Es como una opresión en el pecho, algo que no sé explicar._

 _—Pienso que es normal —Lo abrazó—. Es la primera vez que te vas a separar de él y tienes todas esas emociones encima._

 _—Puede ser._

 _ _—__ _Todo estará bien, mi amor. No te preocupes por nada._

 _Horas después Blaine se encontró en un avión con rumbo a Tokio, iba contemplando la foto de su pequeño a través de la pantalla de su teléfono, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

 _Quizá Connor tenía razón en todo lo que él había dicho, pero no quería evitarlo, no estaba esperando ese viaje._


	42. Cap 39: Cuando el sol deja de brillar

_Un inconveniente con mi salud me impidió continuar con el maratón, pero aquí estoy ya._

 _Esto será una explosión de emociones..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39**

 **"Cuando el sol deja de brillar"**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Junio, 2014._**

 _Connor se encontraba preparando un poco de café, contando los minutos que faltaban para que su suegro se fuese._

 _Sin importar lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado, algo no se sentía bien, no lo sentía sincero. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que aunque las cosas estaban tranquilas, no tenían la mejor relación, todo era muy político entre ellos, pero eso era mejor en cierto modo a tenerlo molestando todo el tiempo._

 _Observó una vez más su reloj y se sentó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa del desayunador._

 _—Ashton se quedó dormido._

 _Podía cantar victoria, su suegro se iría y podría relajarse y ver una película._

 _—Es su hora de la siesta, y es como si él lo supiera —Bebió un trago de café sin voltear en dirección del hombre que estaba detrás._

 _Un papel rectangular cayó junto a su taza, y frunció el ceño confundido._

 _—Pon la cantidad._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _En segundos James Anderson se encontraba frente a él, reclinado sobre la mesa dándole una mirada desafiante._

 _—Es un cheque en blanco. Pon la cantidad que quieres para desaparecer de la vida de mi hijo._

 _—Sabía que todo era una farsa y que no tardarías en quitarte la máscara._

 _—No esperaba menos de un vividor como tú. Sabes muy bien cómo funciona lo de guardar las apariencias._

 _—No me importa lo que pienses de mí, y no me afecta en ningún sentido._

 _—Escribe la cantidad y terminemos de una vez con esto._

 _—No hay cifra en este mundo que pueda hacerme alejar de mi familia._

 _—¡Mi hijo y mi nieto no son tu familia! —Elevó el tono de la voz— ¡Los Anderson no emparentamos con muertos de hambre!_

 _—Cuanta hipocresía. —Negó con la cabeza— Recuerdo que cuando supiste del gran negocio que tenían mis padres, estabas más que feliz de que Blaine y yo estuviésemos juntos, y hasta hablabas de que si nos casábamos un día, debíamos combinar nuestros apellidos de la mejor forma para que sonase elegante._

 _—Pero tus padres fueron unos estúpidos que no supieron manejar la mina de oro que tenían en las manos, entonces te dedicaste a robarle a mi hijo._

 _—¡No voy a soportar esto ni un segundo más! —Se puso de pie y habló con firmeza—. ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa en este momento!_

 _—¡Y yo te quiero fuera de nuestras vidas! —Gritó— ¡Te quiero lejos de mi hijo!_

 _—¡Quién debe alejarse eres tú! ¡Déjalo vivir en paz! ¡Si tanto te importa vete lejos. Tienes empresas en varios lugares en el mundo, múdate y dedícate a administrar alguna de ellas directamente._

 _—¿Crees que te voy a dejar el camino libre hasta que le hayas quitado todo? Blaine es inteligente, sin embargo tiene un terrible defecto que nubla su juicio: cree en las personas, en su honestidad absurda y una sinceridad que no existe, porque así no es el mundo. La única realidad es que engendros como tú se aprovechan de personas como él._

 _—¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de ti!_

 _Connor se disponía a tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo, pero James lo sorprendió golpeándolo en el estómago y tomándolo del cuello con fuerza._

 _—Escúchame bien, pedazo de sabandija —Ejerció más presión, haciéndolo ahogar mientras luchaba por soltarse—. Quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero como te negaste a cooperar, ahora no te queda más que una opción —Lo soltó y este cayó de rodillas tosiendo fuertemente._

 _Sólo lo diré una vez, y si tienes un poco de inteligencia o sentido común, sabrás lo que debes hacer._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _—¡Pam! —James revisaba una carpeta sentado en el sofá de su casa._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Necesito que viajes a Londres y me traigas unos papeles muy importantes._

 _—¿Londres? Lo dices como si estuviese a un par de horas de aquí._

 _—Sé que no es así, pero esos documentos…_

 _—¿Por qué no haces que te los envíen por correo?_

 _—El correo demora demasiado, y me urge tener todo listo a la brevedad posible. Esta carpeta debe ser entregada a la persona que tiene esos documentos, pero debe firmar lo que hay aquí —Agitó la carpeta._

 _—Envíala por servicio de mensajería, que firme y te la regrese adjuntando los demás papeles. Paga el modo express de veinticuatro horas, que aunque sea más costoso, te saldrá más barato que un pasaje a Londres._

 _—El contenido de esta carpeta es muy importante, y no puedo arriesgarme a que sea expuesto._

 _—No puedes arriesgarte… Creo que estás viendo demasiadas películas._

 _—¿Por qué rayos no puedes ayudarme como lo hacen las mujeres de mis amigos? Toda buena esposa debe apoyar a su pareja._

 _—Te he apoyado toda la vida. Desde que nos casamos no he hecho otra cosa más que seguirte a donde fueras y estar a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias._

 _—¡Así es como debe ser!_

 _—Esta vez no será así. Blaine está en Tokio, y cuenta conmigo para cuidar a Ashton mientras Connor regresa del trabajo. Si me voy, ¿quién se va a hacer cargo del niño?_

 _—No eres la única que va a cuidarlo._

 _—Michelle y Ezequiel están en cama y no han ido a verlo._

 _—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo._

 _—¿Tú? ¿Y vas a dejar de ir a la empresa para quedarte en casa cuidándolo? ¡No lo hiciste ni por tu hijo!_

 _—He cambiado, mujer. Estoy tratando de redimirme. Y sí, lo que no hice por Blaine intento hacerlo por Ashton, por si no te has dado cuenta._

 _—No sabes ni cambiar un pañal, y no tienes la paciencia para ello tampoco._

 _James respiró profundamente para contener la rabia que bullía en su interior, cerró los puños con fuerza y reguló el tono de su voz._

 _—Lamento haberme alterado. Sé que cometí errores en el pasado, pero necesito que confíes en mí y en lo mucho que me esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona._

 _¿Podemos conversar tranquilos y de manera civilizada? Sólo hablemos y déjame explicarte por qué necesito que alguien de confianza vaya por los documentos._

 _En cuanto a nuestro nieto, he aprendido muchas cosas acerca de los cuidados que necesita, y puedes ayudarme en lo que aún no domino._

 _Pam lo miró incrédula, pero expectante._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Los días se volvieron eternos para Blaine, quien anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser estar en casa con su familia._

 _Consiguió al final cerrar un trato millonario, y cargado de orgullo y alegría se embarcó en el vuelo que lo llevaría de vuelta a su país, ignorando la noticia que recibiría._

 _Al entrar a su casa, soltó la maleta y aspiró el familiar aroma a pino y lavanda._

 _—¿Connor, amor? —Miró el portallaves y notó que el llavero de su esposo no estaba, más su auto se encontraba en el garaje, lo que significaba que no había ido lejos._

 _Era tan extraño el gran silencio en el que el hogar se encontraba. Entró en la cocina y no encontró a nadie, pero sobre el desayunador había dos tazas. —¿Mamá? ¿Tía? ¿Papá? ¿Quién está aquí?_

 _Avanzó a su habitación y tampoco había rastros de nadie. Salió y miró con extrañez la puerta de Ashton cerrada, lo cual jamás pasaba. La abrió y frunció el ceño al no ver los juguetes en los estantes. Se acercó a la cuna y tocó el frío colchón. Su niño no había estado ahí. Quizá Connor se lo había llevado con él._

 _Observó con atención todo el lugar y notó que faltaban más cosas, incluyendo la pañalera y los productos de uso diario._

 _Abrió los cajones y los halló vacíos. ¿Dónde estaba la ropa de su bebé?_

 _La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él y su respiración se agitó. Corrió a su habitación con un mal presentimiento y una loca idea y revisó si los artículos de Connor también habían desaparecido, pero encontró todo en su lugar._

 _Nervioso recorrió el interior de la casa y luego se dirigió al patio. Entonces escuchó la puerta y se movió a paso veloz. Vio a lo lejos a su esposo, pero no tenía al niño en sus brazos._

 _Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta hasta que estuvo cerca, y Connor se percató de su presencia._

 _—¿Dónde está Ashton?_

 _—Blaine… —Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada durante unos segundos._

 _—¿Dónde está Ashton?_

 _—Vamos a sentarnos._

 _—No quiero sentarme, quiero a mi hijo._

 _—Tenemos que hablar de algo que sucedió._

 _—¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hijo?_

 _—Vamos a sentarnos, por favor._

 _—¡Sólo dime dónde está mi hijo!_

 _—Ashton se puso mal._

 _—¿Mal?_ _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿E-está en el hospital?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _Connor intentó contener las lágrimas, y lo tomó de las manos, empezando a explicar lo que había ocurrido._

 _Blaine estaba petrificado. Escuchaba a su esposo, pero parecía estar en un lugar lejano donde había un gran eco rodeando cada palabra._

 _—_ _No, no… No es p-posi-ble… ¡Estas mintiendo! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar a cántaros por sus mejillas._

 _—¿Cómo crees que podría mentir sobre esto?_

 _—¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué inventas algo tan horrible? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso, Connor?_ — _Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente._

 _—¿Inventar? Es la realidad, y por mucho que duela, hay que aceptarla._

 _—N-no es v-ver…dad. ¿P-por qué m-me haces e-esto?_

 _—No sabes cuánto quisiera que fuese una mentira, pero no es así. Ashton falleció de una pulmonía._

 _—N-no… N-no e-es…_

 _—¡Blaine! —Rápidamente lo sostuvo y fueron descendiendo hasta quedar sentados en el suelo._

 _—Dijiste que lo cuidarías._

 _—Lo hice. Seguí todas las instrucciones de la doctora. Pero la ola de frío vino con más fuerza y…_

 _—¿En qué hospital está?_

 _Connor tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta y lo abrazó._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Michelle Anderson se encontraba en el jardín de su casa podando algunas plantas cuando vio estacionarse el auto de Blaine. Feliz y emocionada se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlo._

 _—Amor, no sabía que ya habías regresado. ¿Cómo te fue?_

 _Al mirarlo de frente lo vio completamente pálido mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro._

 _«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _—Ashton…_

 _—¿Qué tiene? ¿Le ocurrió algo?_

 _—Ashton… —Su cuerpo empezó a temblar._

 _—Blainey, ¿qué ocurre? —Lo abrazó intentando sostenerlo— ¡Ezequiel! —Gritó en busca de ayuda— ¡Ezequiel!_

 _—Es… está muerto._

 _—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Mi hijo…_

 _El alto hombre llegó corriendo. —¿Qué ocurre, amor?_

 _—Ayúdame —dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _—Blaine, hijo, ¿qué tienes? —Logró sostenerlo antes de que las piernas le fallaran._

 _Dentro de la casa con el médico controlando al de ojos como la miel en la habitación, Michelle lloraba en la sala abrazada a su esposo._

 _—¿Cómo es posible que no nos dijeran nada? ¿Por qué James no llamó a Blaine?_

 _—Esto es horrible. No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Ashton estaba mejor… ¡Es que no entiendo! Y Blaine… mi pobre hijo está destrozado._

 _—¿Puedes imaginarte lo que fue para él haber llegado a su casa y recibir la noticia de que su pequeñito falleció durante su ausencia? Esto parece una pesadilla._

 _—James me dijo que todo sucedió muy rápido y que no hubo tiempo de avisarle a nadie. ¿Realizó el funeral y no tuvo tiempo de llamar a Blaine ni a nosotros? ¡Es ilógico!_

 _—Lo sé. No tiene sentido, Ezequiel. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso y no decirle a Blainey por lo menos? Era su hijo y ni siquiera pudo estar presente para despedirse._

 _—Pueden verlo si gustan —dijo el médico al ingresar a la sala—, aunque está sedado._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Los días posteriores fueron de dolor e infinita tristeza. Blaine pasaba sentado junto a la cuna acariciando el colchón vacío._

 _Michelle y Ezequiel entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron a su lado._

 _—Hijo, permanecer aquí no te hace bien —dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este._

 _—Mi hijo se murió, tío._

 _—Lo sé, pero torturarte de esta forma no…_

 _—Fue mi culpa._

 _—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó preocupada Michelle._

 _—No estuve a su lado. No lo cuidé._

 _—Igual hubiera sucedido. Escuchaste lo que dijo el médico._

 _—Si yo hubiera estado aquí habría podido hacer algo para salvarlo._

 _—Ni tú ni nadie hubiera podido hacer nada —La voz de James sonó severa—. El niño se puso mal repentinamente. Se siguieron las sugerencias médicas, y a pesar de eso falleció mientras dormía. Deberías agradecer que por lo menos no sufrió._

 _—No estás siendo de ayuda —Gruñó Ezequiel._

 _—¿Y crees que tú sí ahí sentado contemplándolo llorar? Lo que tiene que hacer es aceptarlo y superarlo._

 _—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? —Blaine lo miró con dolor— Era tu nieto._

 _—¿Y crees que no me duele? Pero ponerme a llorar no va a revivirlo._

 _—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —Exclamó con rabia la mujer— Tu hijo está sufriendo uno de los peores dolores que puede experimentar una persona._

 _—¡Ustedes dos son los culpables de que él sea así: débil! ¡Ustedes lo hicieron de esa manera!_

 _—¡Cierra tu maldita boca o yo te la cierro! —Ezequiel se puso de pie y lo miró desafiante._

 _—¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!_

 _—Tío, por favor, no. Y tú —miró a su progenitor y luego volteó la cabeza hacia la cuna—, vete de mi casa. No tienes nada que hacer aquí._

 _—¡Increíble! ¡Yo me hice cargo de todos los gastos médicos y funerarios, y así me lo agradeces! —Se dio la vuelta y salió._

 _Ezequiel fue tras él a pesar de la insistencia de su esposa de no hacerlo._

 _—¡James!_

 _—¿Qué quieres ahora?_

 _—¡Quiero la verdad!_

 _—¿De qué verdad hablas?_

 _—Blaine está muy afectado con todo esto, al igual que el resto de la familia, pero yo no me trago ese cuento._

 _—No entiendo. ¿De qué cuento hablas?_

 _—No es posible que Ashton falleciera así de rápido. No soy un ilustrado en medicina, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, la pulmonía tiene un proceso mediante el cual se desarrolla, no sólo se presenta y dos días después te mata._

 _—No me lo digas a mí. Ve a discutirlo con los profesionales._

 _—¿Qué pasó con el niño realmente?_

 _—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no leíste el informe médico?_

 _—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué lo llevaste a otro médico y no con su doctora?_

 _—¡Esa mujer es una incompetente! ¡Ashton tenía afectados los pulmones, y si ella lo hubiese detectado a tiempo, quizá no hubiera fallecido!_

 _—¿Por qué no llamaste a Blaine?_

 _—Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tenía sentido perturbarlo cuando estaba en medio de un negocio importante que…_

 _—¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! ¡Siempre fuiste así desde que éramos niños! ¡Sólo piensas en ti y en tu beneficio! ¡Tus malditas empresas y tu sucio dinero son lo único para lo que vives!_

 _—Fui sagaz y visionario, que es diferente, y no un mediocre como tú. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto cómo podemos ser hermanos._

 _Y respondiendo tu interrogante, ¿para qué iba a llamar a Blaine? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¡No había nada que se pudiera hacer!_

 _—Para que pasara con su hijo los últimos instantes. Para que pudiera despedirse, para que lo enterrara._

 _—¿Crees que eso no habría sido peor? Si no lo llamé fue para evitarle esa agonía._

 _—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste a nosotros?_

 _—Ustedes habían estado enfermos… —Bufó— ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! ¡Hice lo que consideré era lo mejor para todos, y punto! —Salió de la casa azotando la puerta._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y la depresión por la que pasaba Blaine era cada vez mayor. Nada podía mitigar el dolor y la culpa que sentía._

 _Se había quedado dormido, aunque su sueño no era profundo. Al escuchar un ruido abrió los ojos y vio a su esposo terminando de empacar._

 _—¿Dónde vas?_ — _Preguntó al verlo tomar la maleta._

 _—No soporto más esta situación._

 _—No entiendo._

 _—Tú me desesperas. Se supone que deberíamos ser un apoyo para el otro, pero no es así. No sales de esa cama y te la pasas llorando todo el tiempo._

 _—Sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo. No puedo evitarlo._

 _—Claro, mientras tanto yo debo estar bien para ti y ser fuerte. ¿Pero qué crees, Blaine? ¡Yo también te necesito! Sin embargo, no cuento contigo, y me cansé de esto._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¡Ya me escuchaste!_

 _—Voy a tratar de poner de mi parte para estar mejor._

 _—Espero que lo hagas, por ti. Pero yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir aquí._

 _—Connor…_

 _—Luego mandaré a ver mis otras cosas, por ahora me llevo lo más importante._

 _—Connor, por favor. Te amo._

 _—También te amo, pero todo tiene un límite, y mi paciencia llegó al suyo._

 _—_ _No me dejes… Te necesito… Yo te amo… Connor…_ — _Las lágrimas rodaban sin clemencia por el demacrado y ojeroso rostro._

 _—Adiós Blaine._

 _Sin mirar atrás Connor Alric salió de la habitación, de la casa y de la vida del hombre al que una vez le juró amor eterno._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Ricky, Susan y Joseph lograron sacar a Blaine de su casa convenciéndolo de que permanecer ahí le hacía más daño, y así lo llevaron con ellos a casa de sus padres, dispuestos a encargarse de él y hacer todo para ayudarlo a estar mejor._

 _Siempre fueron muy unidos y querían a su primo como un hermano, por eso al enterarse de la noticia, se sintieron devastados. Pero era tiempo de ser apoyo y fortaleza. Sabían que Blaine los necesitaba, y no lo iban a dejar solo._

 _Los tres, junto a sus padres, intentaron día a día animarlo y distraerlo, pero nada parecía dar resultado ya que este permanecía en cama llorando o en absoluto silencio, mientras tanto el tiempo seguía corriendo._

 _Una noche Blaine apareció en el comedor durante la cena, sorprendiendo a todos, y se sentó con ellos, aunque su mirada permaneció perdida todo el tiempo y estuvo ausente de la conversación._

 _Al cabo de un par de horas se despidió sigilosamente, abrazando a cada miembro de la familia, y se retiró a su habitación._

 _A la mañana siguiente cuando Michelle fue a despertarlo con la esperanza de que los acompañase durante el desayuno, lo halló en el suelo, entre la habitación y el baño. Su cuerpo inerte se encontraba rodeado de varios frascos de pastillas vacíos, y una foto arrugada de Ashton estaba en su mano._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Durante varios días Blaine permaneció internado en el hospital, bajo vigilancia y con visitas regulares de la psicóloga clínica._

 _Su familia iba a verlo seguido, menos su tía, y eso en verdad le dolía. Se sentía avergonzado, pero no estaba seguro de si era por haber fracasado o por lo que había intentado._

 _—Blaine, hijo, mañana te darán el alta, pero la psicóloga recomienda que asistas con regularidad a terapia para…_

 _—Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí._

 _—Tu habitación está lista._

 _—No, tío. No voy a volver con ustedes después de lo que hice. Me voy a mi casa._

 _—No vas a hacer eso. Tu lugar es con nosotros._

 _—Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo volver. No me siento bien._

 _—Nadie te está juzgando. Comprendemos lo difícil que ha sido todo esto._

 _—Mi tía… ella… no quiere verme… y no puedo culparla._

 _—Necesita algo de tiempo, mas eso no significa que no te espere en casa._

 _—No, tío. Ya tomé una decisión._

 _Al día siguiente, luego de recibir el alta, estaba terminando de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Pam Anderson._

 _—Esto es increíble._

 _—Mamá…_

 _—¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! —dijo en un tono severo y lleno de indignación— ¡No traje a un hijo a este mundo para que intentara suicidarse!_

 _La mujer fue inflexible con sus palabras, y él la escuchó en silencio._

 _Una hora después y ya en su casa, Blaine observó los alrededores. Cada rincón estaba plagado de recuerdos._

 _Su esposo, los sueños y metas que trazaron juntos, las risas, los momentos que compartieron… el abandono._

 _Su hijo, el día que llegaron con él en brazos, las desveladas, las hermosas risas llenando el lugar… su ausencia._

 _Tragando con fuerza se dirigió a la habitación de Ashton, y permaneció parado junto a la cuna hasta que los pies le dolieron. Entonces se sentó en el suelo, y continuó ahí hasta quedarse dormido._

 _—Blaine… Blaine… Despierta… Blaine…_

 _—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Abrió los ojos algo aturdido._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?_

 _—Tía…_

 _—Hace días que no contestas el teléfono —Su voz era fuerte, molesta—. Tuve que dañar la cerradura para poder entrar._

 _—¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _—¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte en el suelo aquel día? Pensé que… —Negó con la cabeza— Y ahora te encuentro una vez más en el suelo, apoyado en la cuna, y mi corazón casi se detiene._

 _—Lo lamento. No debiste pasar por eso._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?_

 _—No sé qué hacer con todo esto que siento._

 _—Sé que no es fácil, que te duele, pero no puedes continuar así._

 _—Ah…_

 _—¿Realmente quieres morirte? ¿Es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Te dejarás morir?_

 _—No lo sé._

 _La mujer respiró y secó sus lágrimas. Su postura corporal cambió al igual que su tono de voz. —Blainey, mi niño, vas a superarlo. Tomará tiempo, pero sé que puedes hacerlo._

 _—El dolor, ¿alguna vez desaparecerá? Esta culpa que siento y que me carcome…_

 _—No fue tu culpa, entiéndelo. No lo fue —Se acercó y lo abrazó—. De lo único que eres culpable fue de amar a Ashton con todo tu ser._

 _—No quiero sentirme así… Ya no puedo más._

 _—Vamos a salir adelante, juntos, como familia. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte, es importante que lo hagas. No te autodestruyas. Somos muchas personas las que te amamos y que vamos a estar para ti, sólo dinos lo que necesitas._

 _Si quieres llorar, llora, grita, enójate, pero no dejes que eso te consuma. Desahógate y luego levántate y continúa. Esa es la clase de persona que siempre has sido._

 _—Yo…_

 _—¿Qué, mi niño? —Le acarició el rostro— ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _—Ver a mi hijo._

 _—¿Verlo?_

 _—Nunca me despedí de él. Ni siquiera sé dónde está._

 _—Puedo llevarte._

 _—No sé si estoy listo… Quiero ir, pero no sé si pueda._

 _—¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa, y el día que te sientas preparado, vamos todos juntos?_

 _Blaine asintió y se aferró a ella —S-sí— susurró._

 _—Perfecto. Así lo haremos. Ahora, vamos a casa._

 _—Esta es mi casa._

 _—Permíteme hacer una corrección, vamos a nuestro hogar. Ezequiel y tus primos te esperan._

 _—¿Realmente quieres que vaya después de lo que hice? Lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por eso. Lo lamento mucho… Estaba desesperado._

 _—Lo sé, amor —Le besó el costado de la cabeza— Y por supuesto que quiero que vayas. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y me encanta que estés ahí con nosotros. Es tu hogar, siempre lo ha sido._

 _Juntos se levantaron, y con un último vistazo a la cuna, salieron de la habitación. Guardaron las cosas de Blaine en un par de maletas y se fueron de ahí dispuestos a no mirar atrás._

 _Una semana después, los Anderson acudieron juntos al cementerio y rodearon la pequeña tumba del niño por un breve instante, pero después retrocedieron para darle espacio a Blaine._

 _Fue un momento doloroso para todos, en especial para el joven de rizos oscuros, quien estaba agradecido por el apoyo y el amor que recibía._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Blaine se abrazó a la vida nuevamente, y un día cualquiera decidió seguir luchando. Retomó las actividades que había dejado abandonadas y empezó a salir con sus amigos._

 _Las visitas al cementerio pasaron de ser cada vez más espaciadas, y él parecía haber superado lo ocurrido, sorprendiendo a todos. Si algún dolor todavía lo abrumaba, no lo demostraba._

 _Pero Michelle sabía que su sobrino aún llevaba tristeza en su ser. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y no veía en él esa chispa que lo caracterizó siempre, ni el brillo en sus ojos con el que podía iluminar un lugar._

 _—Tía —Se acercó a ella un tarde después de regresar del trabajo._

 _—Dime, amor._

 _—¿Podrías acompañarme?_

 _—Claro que sí, pero, ¿a dónde?_

 _—Mañana…_

 _Michelle sintió un escalofrío al entender de inmediato. Su niño, como solía llamarlo, no necesitaba decir más, ella sabía._

 _—Mañana iremos._

 _—Gracias._

 _Al día siguiente se encontraban los dos de pie frente a la pieza de mármol. Blaine recorrió con sus dedos el nombre ahí grabado, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

 _—Cariño —Lo tomó de la mano._

 _—Un año… Hoy habría cumplido un año._

 _La mujer presionó el ajuste de la mano, y pudo sentir como temblaba._

 _Una crisis nerviosa tuvo lugar en donde vio el dolor que su sobrino había estado resguardando y que en ese instante lograba salir a flote. Se limitó a abrazarlo y dejarlo expresarse, hasta que logró tranquilizarse._

 _En el trayecto a casa, él pronunció casi como un susurro que no podía regresar a ese sitio, que no lo haría nunca más._

 _Aunque todos en la familia estaban preparados para cualquier cosa que pudiese acontecer, Blaine sólo permaneció en silencio en su habitación por el resto del día, y a la mañana siguiente se fue tranquilo a trabajar._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _Un par de meses transcurrieron antes de que el joven de ojos como la miel empezara a hablar sobre mudarse. Estaba saliendo con alguien, y sus tíos comprendieron que necesitaba privacidad._

 _Luego de una larga búsqueda, compró un gran departamento, alternando su estadía entre este y el hogar de la familia a la que tanto amaba, hasta que dejó de quedarse con ellos._

 _La relación con Carl, el gerente de una cafetería, terminó poco después. Tenían química y había cierta atracción, pero sus diferencias eran demasiado marcadas y se volvía complicado encontrar cosas que disfrutaran en común para hacer._

 _Al enterarse del rompimiento, sus tíos le recordaron que podía regresar con ellos si lo deseaba, y aunque por un minuto estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, se abstuvo de hacerlo._

 _Sabía que siempre estarían ahí para apoyarlo, y él haría todo por ellos, pero lo correcto era continuar con la vida independiente que tenía y que empezaba a disfrutar._


	43. TRIVIA

.

* * *

 **TRIVIA "KEEP HOLDING ON"**

* * *

 **REGLAMENTO:**

.

 **1)** Deberás contestar las preguntas del formulario aquí adjunto y enviarlo.

(http):/ /goo.(gl)/forms/XvpyeOa6bh7rHplk1

Quitar los paréntesis y espacios.

* * *

 **2)** El concurso empieza a las 12:30 p.m. y termina a la 01:30 p.m. hora de Ecuador.

* * *

 **3)** Las tres primeras personas en contestar correctamente obtendrán en exclusiva el capítulo final de "KHO" en formato PDF antes de que sea publicado.

* * *

 **4)** Los ganadores serán elegidos de la siguiente manera: uno de Facebook, uno de Wattpad; y uno de Fanfiction.

* * *

 **5)** En caso de concluir el tiempo y que no hubiese ganador en alguno de los tres grupos, se tomará de los otros para tener así el total de tres personas.

.

* * *

 _¡Mucha suerte a todas y todos!_


	44. Cap 40: Caminos cíclicos

_**Hemos llegado al final de Keep Holding On, y no me queda más que agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por estos casi dos años en el que me han acompañado a través del mar de emociones que fueron plasmadas capítulo a capítulo.**_

 _ **Saber que la vivieron, la sintieron, se identificaron en diferentes situaciones, y se sumergieron junto a los personajes en su larga travesía, es lo que me mantiene motivada para seguirles dando más.**_

 _ **El gran apoyo que le han dado a esta historia a través de sus comentarios, votos, ponerla como favorita o agregarla a sus listas de lectura, significa un mundo para mí, más aún por las ocasiones en las que tuvieron que esperar durante largos periodos en los que mi salud no fue la mejor y no me permitió actualizar seguido, como lo hacía al inicio, y sin embargo continuaron pacientes aquí.**_

 _ **A quienes empezaron a leerla desde la primera publicación que hice, y a quienes se han unido a lo largo del camino, llegando incluso a este punto en cuestión de días: ¡GRACIAS CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!**_

 _ **Y ahora les dejo esta última actualización de 25 páginas. Abrazos para todas y todos.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40**

 **"Caminos cíclicos"**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Marzo, 2016._**

 _Blaine había salido a almorzar con su tío Leonard después de una larga reunión con varios accionistas de la empresa. La relación entre ellos era intermitente, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él en ocasiones, ya que este llevaba una vida solitaria debido a su carácter._

 _Caminaban de regreso cuando a lo lejos vio a un joven que ciertamente desentonaba por su vestimenta sencilla entre los ejecutivos y adinerados que circulaban por esas calles._

 _Rápidamente notó que llevaba un cajón para limpiar zapatos, lo cual le llamó la atención pues hacía mucho que no veía a alguien realizando esa labor._

 _Era obvio que el joven buscaba clientes, pero nadie parecía interesado o tener el tiempo para hacer lustrar su calzado._

 _—¡Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas! —Farfulló Leonard luego de que alguien lo pisara en su prisa por llegar a alguna parte._

 _—No lo hizo a propósito, tío._

 _—Pero mira cómo me dejó. No puedo regresar así. La imagen es importante._

 _—Hay un joven que limpia zapatos del otro lado de la calle._

 _—¿Dónde?_

 _—Allá —Señaló el lugar._

 _—¿Ese zarrapastroso?_

 _—Tío, por favor. Es una gran coincidencia que en este momento que lo necesitas, él esté allí. Como tú mismo dijiste, no puedes volver así a la empresa._

 _Los dos hombres cruzaron la calle, pero Blaine se quedó más atrás, ayudando a alguien que le preguntó por una dirección. Cuando se acercó, negó con la cabeza al escuchar la manera insolente en que su tío trataba al joven, e intervino._

 _—No entiendo esa manía tuya de andar defendiendo a quienes no lo merecen. Además, yo hablo como a mí se me dé la gana —Bramó alejándose del lugar, dejando al limpiador de zapatos atónito y frustrado._

 _—Señor, no me pagó —pronunció el joven entre dientes._

 _Blaine se agachó para quedar a su altura, y se quedó impresionado con lo que vio. —No sabes cuánto lo lamento. A veces se vuelve algo insoportable, y tuvo un mal día, aunque eso no lo justifica en lo absoluto. No tenía ningún derecho a faltarte el respeto._

 _—Ah… eh… Sí, claro —Respondió torpemente, y lo miró a los ojos._

 _Esos eran los ojos más bonitos que el empresario había visto en mucho tiempo, no sólo por su color sino por todo lo que transmitían._

 _Tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación, sacó su cartera, buscó un billete que consideró adecuado y se lo entregó._

 _—Toma. Gracias por tu tiempo y trabajo —Sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie—. Ten una buena tarde._

 _—Igualmente… Y gracias._

 _—No tienes por qué agradecerme —pronunció mientras se alejaba perdiéndose entre la multitud._

 _Días después descubrió, tras un encuentro en el parque, que el nombre de aquel joven era Kurt Hummel._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 **Marzo, 2018.**

Kurt yacía en su cama luego de una jornada larga y complicada. Se sentía agotado y triste por toda la situación, pero una vez más la vida lo ponía en la posición de tener que mostrarse fuerte y no dejarse vencer.

—Papi, ¿puedo entrar? —La dulce voz retumbó en la habitación mientras la cabeza castaña se asomaba.

—Sí, amor. Pasa.

Estaba seguro que su niña estuvo tocando la puerta, pero él no la escuchó por encontrarse perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Papá Blaine no vino hoy tampoco.

—Te lo dije, princesita. Está de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, y no tiene una fecha de regreso.

—¿Estás seguro que no nos abandonó? Él lo prometió, me prometió que nunca se iría, pero… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no regresa.

Blaine le había prometido a él también que no los dejaría, pero en el fondo se hacía la misma pregunta que su hija.

Quería decirle que estaba seguro, que su esposo regresaría y todo seguiría siendo como siempre, salvo que nada era igual, y él ni siquiera sabía dónde este se encontraba.

—Va a volver. Cuando termine su trabajo lo hará.

—Bueno —Respondió poco complacida— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? No tengo sueño.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su niña le había pedido algo así, y sabía que sólo lo hacía en determinadas ocasiones. Era evidente que estaba afectada por la ausencia súbita de Blaine, y por primera vez sintió rabia hacia él.

—Claro que sí mi princesita. Ven —Palmeó el lugar vacío en la cama.

Steph se acomodó a su lado y lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar solos otra vez?

—¿Solos?

—Cuando dije que quería que fuéramos los dos, como antes, no era de verdad. Le dije a papá Blaine que no era cierto.

—Él lo sabe, mi niña. Y no, no nos vamos a quedar solos. Nunca lo hemos estado porque hemos tenido personas maravillosas que han sido parte de nuestras vidas, como Mercedes y Artie.

—Quiero verlos. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

—¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana vamos a visitarlos?

—Sí, quiero ir.

—Eso haremos.

La niña se puso de lado y colocó la cabeza sobre el brazo de su padre. —Espero que papá termine pronto de hacer su trabajo para que regrese. Quizá el fin de semana ya esté aquí y vayamos todos juntos… Lo extraño.

—Yo también.

Steph cerró los ojos, y él la abrazó, acariciando su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Minutos después empezó a cantarle mientras ella jugaba con su camiseta.

Transcurrió más de una hora hasta que la pequeña finalmente se quedó dormida.

Kurt tenía toda una gama de sentimientos en su interior. Se sentía triste por la situación de Blaine, pero también enojado por haber desaparecido de esa forma y no contestar sus llamadas y mensajes. Estaba preocupado por lo mal que lo había visto, y sentía miedo por lo que Michelle le contó. A eso se le sumaba lo mucho que le dolía ver a su hija tan abatida.

Estiró el brazo y tomó su celular de la mesa de noche. Con un suspiro marcó el mismo número al que había estado tratando de comunicarse durante días, y una vez más lo mandó directamente al buzón.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, deslizándosele una pequeña lágrima por un costado.

—Blaine… ¿dónde estás? —Susurró mirando el techo como si este tuviese las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

—Tengo que hablar con Blaine —La voz hizo eco en el largo pasillo de la empresa.

—Él no se encuentra, Sr. Anderson —dijo Alana en tono firme.

—¡No puedes prohibirme ver a mi propio hijo! ¿Qué te has creído?

—No le estoy prohibiendo nada —Observó con aprensión a las personas que presenciaban lo que ocurría—. Le estoy diciendo que Blaine no está. Y le pido que controle su tono. No puede venir a hacer escándalo y perturbar la paz del lugar.

La miró de manera desafiante y superior, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que había presente personas que podían ser clientes o socios, y él cuidaba mucho su imagen.

—Vi el auto de mi hijo estacionado. No me digas que no está aquí.

—No está, de hecho, no ha venido en un tiempo porque se encuentra delicado de salud. Quien viene en el auto es su esposo.

—¿Con qué derecho ese se atreve a usar el auto? ¿Qué se…? Espera un segundo, alguien salió de la oficina de Blaine. ¿Por qué alguien salió de ahí si se supone que no está?

—Porque ahí…

Sin esperar a que la chica terminase de hablar, James se dirigió a la oficina y entro sin previo aviso.

—¡Mírate! ¡Ocupando el puesto de Blaine!

Kurt levantó la mirada y resopló por la nariz.

—Lo siento —dijo Alana—. No me dio tiempo de detenerlo.

—No te preocupes, entiendo.

La chica asintió y salió dejando la puerta cerrada.

—¡No has perdido el tiempo! ¡Hasta un traje fino usas! Si no te conociera, podrías haber pasado como un alto ejecutivo, pero la verdad es que eres un arribista. ¡Ya hasta la empresa de Blaine manejas!

—No le voy a permitir que venga a ofenderme —Se puso de pie y adoptó una postura firme.

—¿Y desde cuándo la verdad es ofensa?

—Si no tiene ningún asunto relacionado a trabajo que tratar, le voy a pedir que se retire.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? ¡No eres más que un muerto de hambre que consiguió embelesar al estúpido de mi hijo! ¡Lo sedujiste hasta tenerlo en tus manos, y ahora haces lo que te place sin que él intervenga o te niegue nada! ¡Vaya que es estúpido!

—¡No voy a tolerar sus insultos ni que menosprecie de esa forma a Blaine! ¡Tengo suficiente ya como para todavía tener que soportarlo!

—¡Eres un zángano! ¡A mí nadie me habla de esa forma! ¡Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!

—¡No tiene ningún derecho a correrme de mi oficina! ¡Y el que se va a ir en este instante es usted!

—¿Tu oficina? ¡Es la oficina de Blaine! ¡Es su auto! ¡Su dinero! ¡Su casa! ¡Todo es suyo! ¿Te crees con derechos e importante ahora porque usas ese traje?

¿Y qué estás haciendo con Blaine? Escuché que supuestamente está enfermo. ¿Lo estás envenenando lentamente para poder quedarte con todo?

—¡Basta! ¡He tenido más que suficiente de usted! —Se acercó para sacarlo.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara contra el escritorio.

—¡Estoy más que harto de personas como usted! ¡He tenido que soportar muchas cosas en mi vida, pero no más! —Tomó el teléfono y presionó un botón— Ginger, llama a seguridad.

—¿Seguridad? ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me eches como a un perro? —Se abalanzó sobre él— ¡No eres nadie! ¡No vales nada! ¡Y me voy a encargar no sólo de sacarte de aquí sino de alejarte de mi hijo!

Kurt forcejeaba con el hombre por quitárselo de encima y terminó empujándolo con tal fuerza que este terminó en el suelo.

Los guardias entraron y observaron la escena. Uno de ellos intentó ayudar a James a ponerse de pie y recibió un golpe en el rostro a cambio.

—¡No pongas tus sucias manos en mí! —Se levantó— ¡Y tú! —Intentó acercarse a Kurt, pero fue detenido— ¡Vas a conocer todo mi poder! ¡Voy a refundirte en la cárcel! ¡Voy a…!

—Señor, salga de aquí en este momento —dijo el hombre más alto.

—¡No me toques! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a ponerme sus puercas manos encima porque les va a pesar!

—¡Se retira de aquí o lo vamos a sacar! —El otro guardia expresó con firmeza.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Los elementos de seguridad lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo llevaron hacia la puerta.

—¡Cálmese!

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Animales! —Forcejeó para soltarse—. ¡Van a pagar caro su atrevimiento!

—Que se vaya —dijo Kurt—. Pero no quiero volver a verlo.

Los guardias lo soltaron pero lo bloquearon con sus cuerpos para evitar que regresara.

James abrió furioso la puerta y miró al castaño. —¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! ¡Tú y tu familia pagarán caro tu atrevimiento! ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada, arribista muerto de hambre!

La puerta fue cerrada y Kurt permaneció de pie junto al escritorio tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Segundos después ingresó Alana llevando un vaso con agua. —Kurt, necesitas sentarte.

Él se cubrió el rostro con una mano y con la otra le hizo una señal de que aguardara.

—¿Qué mal he hecho en la vida para merecer esto? Soy una buena persona. Jamás le he hecho daño a nadie —Tomó el vaso y bebió todo su contenido.

—James Anderson es una rata miserable. Ante las personas que considera importantes guarda las apariencias y es un perfecto caballero, pero con los demás siempre ha sido un déspota.

La chica le dio una mirada significativa y posó su mano sobre el hombro de este. —Eres una persona extraordinaria y vales mucho, Kurt. No permitas que alguien como él te haga sentir lo contrario.

—Gracias. ¿Puedes por favor decirles a Samuel y a Steven que vengan?

—Seguro. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Sólo dame unos minutos y luego les dices.

—Por supuesto —Tomó el vaso vacío y salió de la oficina.

Kurt se lavó el rostro e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Daba vueltas por la oficina cuando escuchó los golpes suaves en la puerta.

—Nos dijeron que quería hablar con nosotros.

—Sí, Samuel —Realizó una respiración profunda—. Con respecto a lo que ocurrió…

—No se preocupe por eso. Somos muy discretos y no lo comentaremos con nadie.

—Así es —Intervino Steven—. Además, sabemos cómo es el señor Anderson. Y también sabemos cómo es usted. Desde el día que llegó aquí no ha sido más que amable, respetuoso y generoso. Siempre pendiente de todo el personal, al igual que Blaine.

—Él lo estaba atacando, y usted no hizo más que defenderse.

—Gracias, a los dos —Miró a Steven—. ¿Estás bien? —Señaló el golpe que tenía en el rostro.

—Sí, lo estoy. No es nada.

—Deberías ponerte hielo.

—Lo haré. Descuide.

—Ah… ¿Se fue?

—Sí —Respondió Samuel entiendo a quién se refería—. Nos aseguramos de que se retirara.

—Gracias.

—Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El sábado se hizo presente, y Kurt llegó junto con Steph al departamento de Mercedes, quien los recibió con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, y les tenía preparado un delicioso desayuno.

Con Steph jugando, los dos amigos se sentaron a conversar en la sala.

—¡No sabes la alegría que me da verlos!

—A nosotros también. Y lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que vinimos.

—Descuida. Comprendo. Yo también he estado muy ocupada.

—¡Me encanta lo que hiciste aquí! La decoración, todo.

—Gracias —Sonrió—. Aunque todavía no me acostumbro a vivir en un lugar tan grande.

—Es lo menos que mereces por ser tan buena. Y me alegra que aceptaras.

—Cuando Blaine me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar un departamento porque quería mi punto de vista, jamás me cruzó por la mente la idea de que sería para mí. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y me dan escalofríos.

He conocido buenas personas, pero nunca nadie había sido tan generoso conmigo. Y me refiero a los dos, porque sé que tuviste que ver con esto también.

—Tú has sido un ángel en mi vida —Ambos sonrieron.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti —Se acercó y la abrazó.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué novedades hay?

Kurt empezó a hablar y la chica escuchó sorprendida.

—Creo que es el momento de darte algo. Ya regreso —Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Qué es esto, Mercedes? —Miró el sobre que le estaba entregando.

—Blaine me lo dio tiempo atrás, y me pidió que te lo entregase si algo le llegase a pasar.

—P-pero… —Rompió la esquina de la envoltura blanca, y de su interior extrajo varios papeles, los cuales revisó con el ceño fruncido— ¿Te explicó de qué se tratan estos documentos?

—No, me dio el sobre sellado y me dijo que sabía que podía confiar en mí para hacértelo llegar ya que contenía documentos muy importantes que no podían caer en manos de las personas equivocadas.

—Hay una cuenta en el banco a nombre mío y de Steph. Hay otra cuenta a nombre de Steph, y en este papel indica que son sus fondos universitarios.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir.

Kurt continuó pasando las páginas mientras leía rápidamente. —Mercedes… —soltó el aire contenido— s-son po-poderes legales.

—¿Poderes legales?

—Sí… ¡Oh, mi Dios! —Sus ojos escanearon todo a gran velocidad.

—¿Pero de qué son?

—De su dinero, sus propiedades… y su empresa.

—¿Qué?

—Están todos a mi nombre.

—¿Puso todas sus cosas a tu nombre?

—Siguen siendo suyas, pero según lo que sé, cuando le das un poder legal a una persona, le estás otorgando la facultad de actuar en tu nombre cuando tú no puedes hacerlo. Con estos documentos es como si yo fuese el dueño de todo.

—¿Sabes si tienes que hacer algo para que sean válidos o cómo funciona esto?

—Algo así, pero voy a consultar con el abogado para que me explique todo a detalle.

Blaine me habló de esto alguna vez. Conversábamos sobre el futuro y me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme de nada, que él sabía que soy una persona de trabajo, que he salido adelante por mí mismo, sin embargo quería asegurarnos una vida mejor y tranquila a Steph y a mí.

—¿Y ahí te dijo que te daría estos poderes?

—No, lo que me dijo es que si él no estuviese o le pasase algo como un accidente que lo dejase imposibilitado, no quería que su familia pudiese quitarnos lo que era nuestro por derecho.

—Vaya… Es como si hubiese previsto el futuro. Ahora no está, y su padre se presentó y… bueno, lo que ocurrió.

—Ese día lo enfrenté, pero honestamente, tengo miedo. Es una persona muy influyente y poderosa. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer. No sé qué me aterra más: que me haga algo a mí, y Steph quede sola, o le que haga daño a ella.

—No dañaría a una niña. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? Tendría que estar realmente mal de la cabeza.

—Me amenazó, Mercedes. Dijo que mi familia y yo pagaríamos las consecuencias. Mi única familia son Steph y Blaine, y bueno, sus tíos y primos. Pero es familia política, y a ellos no va a perjudicarlos. Por mi parte, sólo tengo a mi niña.

—No pienses en eso. Nada va a ocurrir. Ustedes estarán bien, y Blaine va a regresar.

Kurt suspiró rogando porque fuera así.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una nueva jornada daba inicio, el fin de semana lo había pasado tranquilo en el departamento de Mercedes conversando de muchas cosas y hasta había conocido a su pareja. Definitivamente la vida le estaba sonriendo en diferentes maneras, y se sentía feliz por su amiga.

Con un suspiro encendió la computadora y vio con nostalgia el fondo que su esposo tenía. Se trataba de una fotografía que se tomaron en navidad donde estaban él, Steph y Blaine abrazados y muy sonrientes mientras utilizaban narices rojas y unas astas color café, simulando ser renos.

—Kurt —Alana ingresó sonriente a la oficina y le entregó varias carpetas—, estos son los potenciales nuevos clientes con los que te vas a reunir en el transcurso de la semana. Ahí tienes sus datos y en los tratos en los que están interesados.

—Bien, enseguida los reviso.

La chica salió y él empezó a leer todo a detalle. De pronto sintió que se le helaba la sangre y dejó caer al suelo una carpeta azul. Con manos temblorosas marcó la extensión de Alana, quien no tardó en llegar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que esté mal?

—¿Es una broma acaso?

—No entiendo.

—No es posible… —Una risa irónica escapó de sus labios— Esto no puede estar pasando…

La chica se percató de los documentos que se encontraban en el suelo y los levantó, leyendo la información ahí impresa.

—Todo es correcto.

—¡No hay manera de que hable con él! ¡Eso jamás va a pasar!

Alana volvió a revisar los papeles y leyó por primera vez los datos personales, ya que su atención estuvo antes en la parte comercial.

 _ ***** Nombre del posible cliente:  Burt Hummel._

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Lo miró preocupada—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él? ¿Lo conoces acaso?

Nadie en la empresa, a excepción de Ginger, sabía que su apellido antes de cambiarlo, fue Hummel, por lo que la joven no comprendía su reacción.

De pronto sintió un vértigo ante la idea que cruzó por su mente, pero intentó calmarse. No podía pensar esas cosas. Su esposo jamás le haría algo así.

Estaba actuando mal, y lo sabía, su reacción no había sido profesional.

—Lo siento.

—¿Te sientes mal? Te pusiste muy pálido.

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres que te consiga un analgésico?

—Ya tomé uno, gracias —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Blaine aprobó a estas personas? ¿Las entrevistó, habló con ellas o algo?

—Creo que a un par, no estoy segura, pero los demás han estado en conversaciones con varios de los socios, agentes, o simplemente vienen en busca de conseguir un trato. Las especificaciones están en las carpetas.

—Entiendo. Voy a revisarlas.

—Deberías tomarte un pequeño descanso en lo que el dolor disminuye.

—Sí, eso haré. Por favor, no me pases llamadas ni…

—Despreocúpate. Yo me encargo. Te dejo la puerta con seguro.

—Gracias.

Cuando Alana salió, tomó la carpeta y la abrió, observando la fotografía de aquel hombre con el que no había tenido contacto en años. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y una sensación entre tristeza y rabia se apoderó de él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

—¡Papi! ¡Papito! ¡Despierta! —Lo sacudió tan fuerte como pudo.

Kurt abrió los ojos asustado y se sentó súbitamente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Hablé con mi papi Blaine!

—¿Qué?

—¡Hablé con mi papito! ¡Dijo que me ama mucho y que me extraña, que nos extraña a los dos.

—Le pedí que se apurara con su trabajo para que regrese, y me dijo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

—Hace poco. Tu celular estaba sonando, pero estabas dormido y no lo escuchaste.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Me preguntó por ti. Le dije que te iba a despertar, así que va a volver a llamar —Le entregó el teléfono—. ¡Mi papi pronto va a volver! —Sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación, regresando segundos después y aventándose en la cama, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su progenitor— ¡Buenos días papito! —Le besó la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

El joven sonrió y se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron antes de que tomase el celular que había aventado a un lado, y se percató de la notificación de un mensaje. Vio que era de Blaine y que lo había enviado en la madrugada, y aunque intentó resistirse por temor, terminó abriéndolo.

Sólo contenía cinco palabras, pero que fueron suficientes para que sus ojos se nublaran.

Acarició la pantalla con su pulgar y parpadeó varias veces para poder volver a leer aquel mensaje, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos y aun así pudo leer, pudo escuchar y pudo sentir las palabras que se grabaron en su piel: "Te amo. Nunca lo olvides".

Una llamada entró segundos después, y contempló la foto de Blaine sonriéndole. Las manos le temblaron y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que retumbó en sus oídos. Con una respiración profunda contestó sintiendo como la sangre regresaba a su cuerpo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Era el último día de la semana y Kurt llegó a la empresa con la esperanza de terminarla de manera tranquila.

La llamada de Blaine lo había animado, así como a su hija, y no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro iluminado y la gran sonrisa que mantuvo todo el camino a la escuela.

Habló con Ginger durante unos minutos y revisó con Alana los pendientes para el día.

A media mañana recorrió las instalaciones tal como solía hacerlo cuando no trabajaba ahí, platicando con el personal, escuchando con atención todo lo que tenían que decir.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y transcurría con normalidad mientras disfrutaba de un sánduche doble y revisaba unos documentos.

Un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la mirada.

—Adelante.

Ginger se asomó con su dulce sonrisa, como era costumbre.

—Disculpa que te moleste. Hay un señor que desea hablar contigo. Bueno, en realidad dijo que necesitaba hablar con el señor Anderson de un asunto urgente. Le pregunté con cuál de los dos y respondió que con Blaine. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando le dije que no se encontraba me preguntó si su papá estaba aquí, a lo que respondí que no. De ahí me cuestionó sobre a qué otro señor Anderson me refería si no eran Blaine o su papá, por lo que me di cuenta que es alguien que los conoce.

—Eso no es usual.

—Lo sé, por eso me pareció extraño —Elevó ligeramente los hombros—. Le respondí que me refería a ti, y me preguntó qué relación tenías con la familia Anderson. Le dije que eras el esposo de Blaine, y entonces se puso muy serio, luego exigió hablar contigo.

—¿Exigió? Nadie puede venir aquí a exigir nada, así sea un conocido de la familia. ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—No. Sólo insistió en verte. Quería incluso meterse a la oficina, pero le dije que estabas ocupado.

—Quería… ¡Qué le pasa! He tenido una semana demasiado complicada, y ahora tengo que tratar con un desconocido con una mala actitud —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Alana regresó?

—No, por eso vine a avisarte. Podía llamarte por el intercomunicador, pero tenía que explicarte todo y obviamente no podía hacerlo delante de ese señor.

—Comprendo.

—Es raro esto, ¿no lo crees?

—Mucho. Y siendo sincero, no me gusta.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo?

—No. Pero cuando Alana regrese dile que por favor espere diez minutos antes de dejarlo pasar.

—Lo tendrás esperándote. Me parece bien por atrevido.

Kurt sonrió —En realidad quiero prepararme para lo que pueda pasar. Obviamente es una persona que ha venido por algún asunto serio, y no tiene buen carácter.

—Entendiendo. Y no te preocupes, yo le digo.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer, jefecito —Sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Kurt terminó su sánduche mientras se preguntaba de quién podría tratarse y qué quería.

Fue al baño para lavarse y arreglarse un poco. Cuando escuchó la voz de la secretaria se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Se acomodó en la silla y miró en dirección hacia la puerta.

—Señor Anderson, el caballero que lo estaba esperando.

—Gracias, Alana —La chica se retiró dejando a los dos hombres a solas—. Buenas tardes, dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo —Extendió el brazo para saludarlo, pero no fue correspondido.

—Así que señor Anderson.

—Disculpe, no entiendo.

—James y Pam deben adorarte, sobre todo James como para permitir que uses el "prestigiado apellido" de su familia —Hizo comillas con los dedos.

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el motivo de su visita.

—¿Qué hiciste para ganar su aprobación? ¡Oh! Seguramente debes tener mucho dinero, negocios e influencias. ¿No te da vergüenza?

—No sé quién eres ni por qué me estás hablando de esa manera, pero no lo voy a permitir. Y si no tienes ningún motivo que justifique tu presencia, puedes retirarte.

El hombre de ojos verdes inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire con suavidad.

—Tienes razón, y me disculpo. No tengo por qué atacarte. No es tu culpa estar en el momento equivocado. Probablemente no tengas la culpa de nada, así que te voy a decir de la forma más cortés posible que te mantengas alejado.

—¿Alejado?

—No voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se interponga en mi camino esta vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Connor Alric —Kurt lo miró completamente atónito. Jamás creyó que algo así pasaría—. Ignoro si sabes de mí, pero…

—Sé muy bien quién eres.

—Perfecto. Eso vuelve las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Con qué descaro te presentas aquí después de lo que hiciste?

—He venido a buscar a Blaine porque debemos hablar del pasado y aclarar muchas cosas.

—No tienes nada que hablar con él. Es más, ni siquiera querrá verte, así que no pierdas el tiempo y vete.

—Esa es una decisión que sólo le compete a él. Pero te puedo asegurar que va a querer escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

—No hay manera en que puedas justificarte.

—Lo que he venido a hacer no es asunto tuyo en realidad.

—¡Te equivocas! —Gruñó recordando todo el sufrimiento que aquel hombre frente a él había provocado—. ¡Blaine es mi esposo, y no voy a permitir que te le acerques ni le hagas más daño!

—Es curioso que digas eso porque no es posible que esté casado contigo ya que sigue casado conmigo.

—No es así. Ustedes están divorciados.

—No lo estamos.

—Sí lo están. Le enviaste los documentos para que los firmara porque ya antes habías desaparecido de su vida.

—Escúchame… ¿Kurt?, ¿cierto? No sabes nada de mí ni de lo que pasó en realidad. Crees saber, pero no es más que información a medias y errónea.

—Abandonaste a Blaine cuando más te necesitaba. ¿Qué información errónea hay ahí?

—No quiero pelear contigo. Ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hasta hace media hora. No eres el enemigo, y comprendo que lo único que tratas de hacer es proteger al hombre que amas.

También comprendo que debe ser difícil y confuso tenerme aquí frente a ti. Incluso puedo entender que sientas rabia y desprecio hacia mí por todo lo que hayan podido contarte, pero te aseguro que hay mucha mierda en el medio que desconoces.

Me fui, es verdad, pero no porque dejé de amar a Blaine. Tuve razones de peso para hacerlo, y de esas razones necesito hablar con él.

Y para que te quede claro, no estamos divorciados, y tengo los papeles que lo demuestran. Blaine es mi esposo, y he regresado por él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El sábado por la noche Kurt se encontraba sentado en el balcón pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era demasiado para asimilar. Las amenazas de James, un posible reencuentro con su padre, el regreso de Connor, y eso a más de la ausencia de Blaine.

Blaine… Si no lo hubiese conocido, quién sabe a dónde lo hubiese llevado la vida, pero no estuviese pasando por tantos problemas.

Miró al cielo y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Amaba a su pareja y no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos. Sólo estaba ofuscado. Sí, eso era todo. Si lo viese entrar por la puerta en ese instante, correría a abrazarlo.

Acarició el anillo en su dedo y recordó todo lo que habían hablado el viernes por la mañana. Este le había repetido una y mil veces que lo amaba y que no iba a dejarlo. No le dio una fecha, pero prometió que regresaría.

Eso había reavivado la esperanza en su corazón. Su esposo se escuchaba sincero, aunque afligido. Era obvio que seguía afectado, y él deseaba tanto estar a su lado.

La imagen de Connor llegó a su mente en ese instante al igual que sus palabras. Seguía casado con Blaine y había regresado por él. Tenían un pasado juntos, tenían una gran historia, y había una verdad que contarle que volvería a unirlos.

Sintió miedo en ese momento. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué iban a estar juntos nuevamente? ¿Qué podía unirlos después del daño que le hizo? ¿Y si Blaine al verlo se daba cuenta de que aún sentía algo por él?

Además, Connor era un hombre muy atractivo y de mundo. Lucía portentoso, seductor. Alguien de quien cualquiera se prendaría fácilmente.

¿Y en cambio él, qué tenía para ofrecer? Era un hombre sencillo que…

"¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Está mal! ¡No vuelvas a lo de antes! ¡No te menosprecies de esa forma!" —Empezó a decirse a sí mismo en voz alta— "¡Tú vales! ¡Eres una gran persona! ¡Eres inteligente y trabajador! ¡Eres un luchador! ¡Tienes mucho que ofrecer!¡Blaine se enamoró de ti por quien eres y cómo eres! ¡Él te ama, realmente te ama! ¡Le gustas! ¡Siempre te dice lo mucho que le gustas y cuánto le fascinas! ¡Luces bien!"

—Eres muy atractivo. No te olvides de eso. Eres todo un bomboncito, ¿o ya no se dice así en la actualidad?

Kurt volteó asustado al escuchar esa voz. —¡Michelle! ¡No escuché cuando llegaron!

—Me di cuenta. Steph está dormida, Ezequiel fue a acostarla. Se divirtió mucho, y cuánta energía tiene.

—Gracias por llevarla.

—Sabes que nos encanta pasar tiempo con ella —Sonrió y le entregó las llaves—. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿A qué se debía lo que decías cuando entré?

—Lamento eso.

—Al contrario. Me parece perfecto lo que hacías. A lo largo del camino vamos enfrentando personas y circunstancias que pueden hacernos sentir mal, hacernos pensar que no valemos lo suficiente, que no lucimos bien, que no merecemos lo mejor, y una larga lista de cosas, y eso va dañando la percepción que tenemos de nosotros mismos y por ende nuestra autoestima. Así que es bueno detenernos cada cierto tiempo para poder contemplar todo lo bueno que hay en nosotros, lo que tenemos para ofrecerle al mundo, y abrazarnos fuertemente.

—Eso es hermoso.

—No dejes que nada ni nadie te quite tu valor, cariño.

Kurt le sonrió totalmente agradecido, y se preguntó por un momento si debía contarle que Connor había regresado.

—Steph ya está en su cama —Ezequiel se asomó dándoles una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Interrumpí algo? Puedo esperar en la sala, por mí no hay problema.

—No… —Kurt lo miró fijamente y luego a Michelle, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el hombre preocupado a su esposa, y ella levantó los hombros.

—Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes sean parte de mi vida.

—Ay, cariño…

—Y estoy tan agradecido de que criasen a Blaine y le dieran tanto amor.

La pareja lo rodeó y lo abrazó cálidamente, permitiéndole desahogarse.

—Sabes que nosotros también estamos felices y agradecidos de que llegaras a la vida de Blaine y de que lo ames tanto. Michelle y yo no podríamos estar más agradecidos de tenerte y de la hermosa nieta que nos has dado. Y como si fuera poco, estamos inmensamente orgullosos de ti.

Kurt los sostuvo tanto como le fue posible antes de necesitar un poco de aire.

Amaba con todo su corazón a las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas a su lado tomándolo de las manos.

—Si tan sólo Blaine estuviera aquí —Soltó con algo de dificultad el aire retenido—. Ustedes le harían tanto bien.

—¿Ha vuelto a comunicarse? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, y tiene apagado el teléfono. Debería estar aquí, permitiendo que las personas que lo amamos le demos nuestro apoyo.

—Se cerró tanto cuando ocurrió todo —Suspiró Ezequiel—, y no quisiera que volviera a hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco —Contestó Kurt secando la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla en ese momento—. Lo escuché tan triste cuando hablamos… Sé que me necesita, y daría lo que sea por estar a su lado. Yo… ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron los esposos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podrían quedarse a pasar la noche? O si prefieren, ¿pueden llevar a Steph a su casa?

—Sí, no hay problema, pero, ¿por qué, cariño?

—Tengo que salir.

—No vas a conducir en ese estado —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo, tengo que hacerlo —Se levantó a toda prisa y les dio un abrazo rápido—. Gracias por todo. Díganle a Steph que regreso pronto.

—¡Kurt! ¡Espera!

El joven de ojos azules corrió por la casa tomando un abrigo, su celular, unas botellas con agua y las llaves.

—¡Kurt! ¿A dónde vas?

—Es un presentimiento.

Conduciendo por la oscura carretera el corazón de Kurt golpeaba contra su pecho mientras trataba de mantener sus sentidos bien puestos. Llevaba la radio encendida y bebía agua cada cierto tiempo.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Sólo había un lugar en el que Blaine podía estar. No podía equivocarse, e iría a buscarlo. Si este no estuviese listo para regresar, entonces se quedaría ahí con él, pero no le dejaría atravesar solo la pena que lo aquejaba.

—Resiste, amor. Voy por ti.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


	45. NOTICIA

¡Saludos mis queridas/os lectores!

Para quienes me siguen en el grupo de facebook, recordarán que les había anunciado que el final de esta historia vendría acompañado de una sorpresa, y aquí la tienen.

Hay todavía mucho más que contar, caminos que recorrer, secretos por descubrir, y para ello les traeré una secuela titulada **"Keep On Fighting"**.

Espero se sientan tan emocionadas/os como yo con esta noticia =)


End file.
